Lendo Harry Potter 4
by Manas Perdidas BGG
Summary: Continuação de Lendo Harry Potter 1, 2 e 3. Alice, Dorcas, Lene, Sirius, Remus, James, Frank, Lily, Regulus, Snape, Fred, George, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Ron e Hermione leem o livro. Junto com Alex, Lissy e Josh.
1. I

Nota Bia: ~tocando _guess who's back, back_ _again_ , trecho de Without Me do Eminem~ OLÁ! Quanto tempo! Desculpem a demora, mas a vida está realmente complicada e o primeiro cap de o cálice de fogo é um saco. Anyway, espero que não tenham desisto porque LHP4 chegou para ficar ;)

* * *

\- Mais uma vez - ordenou Harry em um tom firme, sem deixar espaços para discussões.

Regulus suspirou, cansado. Estava totalmente exausto. Quando falaram em tirar esse dia como descanso (porque James, Sirius e Remus estavam com uma ressaca dos infernos), tudo que Harry escutara tinha sido como ensinar Regulus sem parar.

Regulus tinha perdido a conta de quanto tempo estava ali com Harry. Já estava sentindo dor devido a intensa repetição do mesmo movimentos. Mas admitia que estava um pouco melhor. Estava conseguido formar uma firme parede de fumaça, por alguns segundos, embora ela desaparecesse antes que ele pudesse perceber qual era animal era (e Regulus estava curioso para saber isso).

Conforme ordenado, Regulus repetiu mais uma vez o feitiço do Patrono. Sem resultado.

\- Eu ainda acho que o que falta é inspiração - disse Harry.

Regulus suspirou. Já tinha pensado em tudo que era possível, todos os momentos felizes que tinha tido. Mas nada parecia ser o suficiente.

\- Tudo bem, você vai achar a coisa certeza - prometeu Harry. Regulus deu um pequeno sorriso para ele - Acho melhor paramos por agora - Harry anunciou.

\- Você não tem noção de como estou feliz em ouvir isso - resmungou Regulus.

Harry deu um soco no ombro do amigo de brincadeira. Ele estava feliz com a concentração que Regulus tinha mostrado, o foco. Poucas pessoas teriam conseguido ficar aquele tempo praticando um mesmo feitiço, ainda mais um tão complicado quanto esse. O que fazia Harry se perguntar o quão poderoso Regulus era.

* * *

Lene aproveitava o fato que o namorado estava mal humorado para conversar com Dorcas. Era bom sentar um pouco com ela, sem ter mais a preocupação do quão mal Sirius estava por causa do Prisioneiro de Azkaban (embora ela soubesse que ele nunca mais fosse ser o mesmo) e Dorcas também estava feliz em passar um tempo com ela, sendo que Remus também estava insuportável. Ressaca fazia essas coisas.

\- Eu ainda não tive tempo para dizer isso, Do, mas eu estou muito feliz por você e Remus - falou Lene, sorrindo amplamente. Dorcas merecia alguém bom, alguém que realmente se importasse com ela.

\- Obrigada - disse Dorcas - Eu estou feliz por você e Sirius também. Afinal, foi bastante tempo querendo ficar com ele, não? - deu uma piscadinha marota no fim.

Lene riu amplamente.

\- Sirius é um pouco complicado - ela admitiu - Mas valeu a pena. E você nem pode falar isso, Sra. Remus-Lupin-É-Perfeito!

\- Eu não sou assim - protestou Dorcas, mas sorria do mesmo jeito.

As duas andaram mais um pouco, rindo e implicando uma com a outra.

\- Você acha que Harry ainda sofreu muito? - perguntou Lene de repente, ficando séria.

Dorcas assentiu. Ela tinha certeza que sim, bastava olhar nos olhos dele para perceber que ele não tivera uma vida muito simples.

\- Mas ele vai ficar bem - disse, como se para se assegurar.

\- Eu espero que sim. Eu gosto bastante dele - admitiu Lene. Harry já era como um sobrinho para ela.

\- Também - disse Dorcas com um sorriso - Eu estou feliz por estar aqui.

\- Sim - concordou Lene, com determinação no olhar - Eu irei aproveitar essa chance que temos. Voldemort nem saberá o que aconteceu.

\- Exatamente - concordou Dorcas, pegando a mão da amiga e fazendo uma promessa silenciosa de proteger a todos que amava. Agora que sabia que qualquer sacrífico que fizesse não seria em vão, não se importaria com aconteceria contanto que os amados estivessem seguros.

* * *

Snape tinha acabado de sair no quarto quando esbarrou em Lily.

\- Eu estava te procurando - ela anunciou.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Faz tempo que não conversamos - ela explicou. Nisso, ele tinha que concordar. - Quer tomar café da manhã comigo?

Snape conteve um sorriso e só assentiu, caminhando com ela.

Eles conversaram um pouco enquanto comiam e por um tempo era como se ainda estivessem no quinto ano. Mas eles conseguiam sentir a barreira que ainda existia entre eles. Até que Snape não aguentou mais.

\- Por que James, Lily? - ele perguntou. _Por que de todos que você podia escolher, logo ele? O idiota que fazia bullying comigo, que gostava de me humilhar e tinha tudo, tudo, menos você?_ Era a pergunta que estava escrita nos olhos dele.

Lily respirou fundo. Mas ela sabia que já estava mais do que na hora de responder isso, pois Snape merecia essa explicação.

\- Ele me faz feliz, Sev. Ele é diferente do que eu achava. Ele é muito melhor - ela disse - E ele me entende. Ele me respeita e me ouve. Ele me faz rir e chorar. Eu não consigo mais imaginar como seria viver longe dele - ela disse, mesmo sabendo que as palavras machucariam Snape. Ele precisava ouvir isso.

Snape somente assentiu com a cabeça, embora sentisse mal com cada palavra.

\- Eu sei que ele não foi bom para você, eu sei que ele foi um total idiota. Eu entendo por que você ache errado que eu esteja com ele - ela explicou - E talvez você nunca irá conhecer o James que eu conheço, que é leal, altruísta, inteligente e carinhoso. Mas você também tem que entender que você não foi um santo, você fez coisas terríveis para ele também - ela disse, lembrando de cada comentário e maldição cruel jogadas.

\- Eu espero que você seja feliz - disse Snape. Ele percebeu que realmente queria dizer as palavras. Claro, preferia que Lily estivesse com ele ou com alguém melhor que o Potter. Mas depois de tudo que ela falou, estava mais tranquilo sobre o relacionamento da amiga.

\- Eu vou ser - ela afirmou com segurança - Mas por que se juntou a aquele... aquele povo? - disse ela depois de Snape comer mais dois pedaços de pães.

Snape sabia a quem ela estava se referindo. Aos amigos comensais dele.

\- Eu não tive escolhe - disse ele - Eu queria poder... Mas mais que isso, eu... Não tinha mais ninguém - sussurrou baixinho.

Lily o encarou firmemente.

\- Agora você tem.

Severus sorriu.

* * *

Alex estava sentando em silêncio na grama, observando o céu. Gostava de como a casa estava quieta.

\- O quão mal você está hoje? - perguntou Lissy, deitando ao lado do irmão na grama. Ele estendeu o braço para segurar a sua mão.

\- Não tão ruim - ele murmurou.

Depois de um longo tempo de silêncio, ele perguntou:

\- Você acha que somos egoístas por estamos fazendo isso? - um brilho de culpa brilhou em seus olhos.

\- Não - ela respondeu, depois de pensar - Não estamos fazendo só por ela, Alex. Estamos fazendo por todos que sofreram feito ela.

Alex assentiu, embora se perguntasse se no fundo _ele_ não fazia só por ela.

\- E independente do motivo, queremos um mundo livre de comensais e de Voldemort. Nunca seremos egoístas por isso - disse ela.

* * *

\- Você acha que as pessoas irão ficar com raiva de mim por causa da briga com Harry? - perguntou Rony, inseguro para Hermione.

\- Não vão - disse ela - Mas se eles ficarem, eles vão entender depois que é só uma briga normal entre amigos.

Rony lançou um olhar para Hermione, sem saber se acreditava muito nas palavras dela. A briga que ele tivera com Harry fora bem tensa e Rony tinha que admitir que em grande parte tinha sido culpa dele e que ele deveria ter confiado mais no amigo. Eles passaram um bom tempo sem se falar no quarto ano.

\- Eu espero que você esteja certa - ele falou.

* * *

Josh cozinhava tranquilamente na cozinha quando Neville entrou.

\- Você quer ajuda? - perguntou o Longbottom quando percebeu o quê o Pettyfer estava fazendo.

Josh deu de ombros. Francamente, estava bem sozinho, mas não custaria nada ter uma pessoa o ajudando. Ele deu as instruções a Neville de como preparar o prato.

\- Eu achei que você estaria com Alice e Frank - comentou Josh.

\- Eu pensei em falar com eles. Mas quis dar um tempo para eles ficarem sozinhos - contou. Ele estava com medo de estar atrapalhando o namoro dos pais.

\- Eles formam um casal bonito - comentou Josh.

Neville sorriu.

\- Eu sei. Eles são fofos - disse e olhou curioso para o garoto - Mas e você? Namora com alguém?

Josh deu uma longa risada.

\- Não, Lissy sempre disse que teria pena da garota que iria namorar comigo - ele falou - Claro, já fiquei com algumas garotas. Mas nenhuma delas foi sério, nunca senti tudo isso que as pessoas dizem, sabem?

\- Entendo - concordou Neville. Mas a imagem de Luna apareceu na mente dele e ele sorriu encantado. Estava com saudades da garota - Seus irmãos namoram? - disse para puxar assunto.

Josh o avaliou. Não tinha certeza se isso estava dentro das coisas que podia dizer ou não, porém... Que se dane.

\- Alex é apaixonado por uma menina, do tipo daqueles amores loucos, que são para a vida toda. Ela também o amava, acredito eu. Mas... Não deu certo - ele disse, tenso - Já Lissy teve um ou outro namorado, mas nada tão sério assim - falou - E você?

\- Não, nunca namorei - admitiu Neville envergonhado.

Josh quase riu da timidez do menino, mas ficou com pena e mudou de assunto, passando a falar de Quadribol.

* * *

Nota Bia: Quem aqui vai comprar o ingresso de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam já? Saí daqui a 4 dias, né? Ansiosos (eu estou muito)?


	2. A casa dos Riddle

124~ Obrigada! Sim, ela já foi citada na história :) Leio sim, sem problemas, já foi adicionada a minha biblioteca. Tinha que agradecer todos os comentários maravilhosos. Não vou desistir, prometo. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos!

* * *

 **Os habitantes de Little Hangleton continuavam a chamá-la de "Casa dos Riddle",**

Harry trocou olhares com Ron e Hermione. Nada relacionado aos Riddle podia ser uma coisa boa.

 **ainda que já fizesse muitos anos desde que a família Riddle morara ali.**

\- Muitos anos mesmo - murmurou Harry.

\- Não me diga que esse Riddle é o mesmo Riddle de Voldemort - murmurou Regulus, lembrando-se do segundo livro.

Harry somente assentiu.

Lily praguejou.

 **A casa ficava em um morro com vista para o povoado, algumas janelas pregadas, telhas faltando e a hera se espalhando livremente pela fachada.**

Frank franziu a sobrancelha. Não parecia nem um pouco com uma casa no qual o _nobre_ Lord Voldemort morraria.

 **Outrora uma bela casa senhorial, e, sem favor algum, a construção maior e mais imponente de toda a redondeza,**

\- Aposto que nenhum Malfoy vive perto, então - disse Sirius.

 **a Casa dos Riddle agora estava úmida, em ruínas, e desocupada.**

\- Assim como ele - murmurou Harry.

 **As pessoas do local concordavam que a velha casa dava arrepios.**

\- Se até mesmo os trouxas percebem que tem algo de errado... - James não concluiu a frase.

 **Meio século antes uma coisa estranha e terrível acontecera ali, uma coisa que os antigos habitantes do povoado ainda gostavam de discutir quando faltava assunto para fofocas.**

\- Deve ser um povoado realmente pequeno para precisar fofocar sobre algo que aconteceu meio século antes - disse Ginny.

\- E pacato - acrescentou Hermione.

 **A história fora requentada tantas vezes e enfeitada em tantos pontos, que ninguém mais sabia onde estava a verdade.**

\- Então tem algo parecido com Hogwarts - disse Neville.

 **Todas as versões, porém, começavam no mesmo ponto:**

\- Então tem uma base verdadeira - murmurou Alice.

 **cinquenta anos antes, ao amanhecer de uma bela manhã de verão, quando a casa dos Riddle ainda era bem cuidada e imponente, uma empregada**

\- Talvez seja tão imponente porque ainda tinha uma empregada - sugeriu Lene.

 **entrou na sala de estar e encontrou os três Riddle mortos.**

\- Isso que eu acho de experiência traumática de trabalho.

 **A empregada saiu correndo morro abaixo, aos berros, até o povoado, e acordou o maior numero possível de pessoas.**

\- Nenhuma delas será capaz de ajudá-los agora - disse Frank.

 **— Caídos na sala com os olhos abertos! Gelados! Ainda com a roupa do jantar!**

\- Um ataque rápido e surpresa então - disse Ron.

 **A polícia foi chamada**

\- Não que eles saibam o que fazer - disse Josh.

 **e Little Hangleton inteiro fervilhou de espanto, curiosidade e mal disfarçada excitação.**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Depois não entendiam porque ele não era muito sociável. Pessoas como aquelas eram desprezíveis.

 **Ninguém gastou fôlego em fingir tristeza com o que acontecera aos Riddle,**

\- Eles devem ser horríveis mesmo então - disse Alice.

\- Claro, era a família de Voldemort - falou Ron.

 **porque eles eram muito impopulares.**

\- Ricos e impopulares. Não sei por que me lembrei dos Malfoys - disse Sirius.

\- Tem certeza que não lembrou de si mesmo? - debochou Snape **.**

 **Os velhos Sr. e Sra. Riddle tinham sido ricos, esnobes e grosseiros,**

\- Odeio gente assim - disse Lene.

\- Então você odeia o seu próprio namorado - falou Snape.

\- Sirius não é nada disso - ela defendeu, embora ele fosse rico e um pouco esnobe e grosseiro **.**

 **e seu filho adulto, Tom, era tudo isso em grau maior.**

\- Igual a Lucius Malfoy - disse James **.** Ele conhecera Abraxas pessoalmente e, embora ele fosse ruim, não era pior que o filho.

 **A preocupação de todos que moravam em Little Hangleton era a identidade do assassino**

\- É algo para se preocupar - comentou Dorcas.

 **– pois não havia dúvida de que três pessoas aparentemente saudáveis não poderiam ter morrido, na mesma noite, de causas naturais.**

 **-** Principalmente três pessoas que viviam juntas, da mesma família - disse Ron.

 **O Enforcado, o bar local, faturou sem parar aquela noite;**

\- Somente uma prova que sempre há algo bom - disse Lissy, bem humorada.

 **os habitantes do povoado apareceram em peso para discutir a matança.**

\- Esse povo que gosta de discutir desgraça - comentou Alice.

\- Acho que é uma forma de lidar melhor com o que aconteceu também - disse Dorcas.

 **Foram recompensados por terem deixado o conforto de sua lareira,**

\- De onde não deviam nem ter saído - falou Fred.

 **quando a cozinheira dos Riddle apareceu teatralmente**

\- Aposto que ela está gostando muito disso - comentou Harry.

 **e anunciou para o bar, repentinamente silencioso,**

\- Nada como a chegada de alguém que pode saber das coisas para calar as fofocas - disse Lene.

 **que um homem chamado Frank Bryce acabara de ser preso.**

\- Sempre soube que tinha sido Frank - comentou Neville, perturbando com o pai.

\- Isso está errado. Não pode ter sido um trouxa... - comentou Regulus, estranhando a história toda. Como Frank se ligava a Voldemort?

 **— Frank! — exclamaram várias pessoas. — Nunca!**

\- Esse Frank deve ser bem popular - falou Ron.

 **Frank Bryce era o jardineiro dos Riddle.**

\- Coitado - murmurou Lily.

 **Morava sozinho em uma casa malcuidada na propriedade dos patrões.**

\- Melhor que nada - disse Harry.

 **Voltara da guerra com uma perna dura e uma intensa aversão por ajuntamentos e barulhos, e, desde então, trabalhava para os Riddle.**

\- Acho que essa família não faz muito barulho, pelo menos - falou Harry pensativo.

 **Houve um corre-corre geral para pagar bebidas para a cozinheira e ouvir maiores detalhes.**

\- Esse povo é muito fofoqueiro - disse Lene.

 **— Sempre achei que ele era esquisito**

\- Mais do que Harry Potter? - brincou Ginny. O namorado fez uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono. Ela não resistiu e o beijou.

 **— disse a mulher aos ouvintes ansiosos, depois do quarto xerez.**

\- Essa nem gosta de vender informações - murmurou Neville.

 **— Assim, antipático.**

\- Ser antipático não faz de ninguém um assassino - disse Snape.

\- Claro que você diria isso - falou Sirius.

 **Tenho certeza de que não ofereci a ele só uma xícara de chá, ofereci bem umas cem.**

\- E mesmo assim não se tocou que ele não queria conversar com você? - disse Ron.

 **Nunca quis se misturar, nunca mesmo.**

\- Talvez ele só não goste de você - sugeriu Lene.

 **— Ah — disse uma mulher sentada ao balcão — mas ele passou muito sofrimento na guerra,**

\- Todos passam - murmurou Ron, sombriamente.

 **e gosta de uma vida tranquila. Isso não é razão...**

\- Exatamente - disse Dorcas.

 **— Quem mais tinha a chave da porta dos fundos, então?**

\- Alguém pode ter feito uma cópia ou usado um feitiço - sugeriu Hermione.

 **— vociferou a cozinheira. — Desde que me entendo por gente, sempre teve uma chave de reserva pendurada na casa do jardineiro!**

\- Se até você sabe disso, qualquer um pode saber também - disse Lily.

 **Ninguém forçou a porta ontem à noite! Não tem janelas quebradas!**

\- Porque realmente precisa quebrar janelas para invadir um lugar - disse George rindo histericamente com Fred. Aquela trouxa era tão idiota.

 **Frank só precisou entrar escondido na casa grande enquanto a gente dormia...**

\- Certo, ele fez isso. Mas por quê? - resmungou Lene, impaciente.

 **As pessoas trocaram olhares tenebrosos.**

\- Pronto, a decisão deles já foi formada - resmungou Harry que tinha sofrido com coisas assim o bastante para reconhecer.

 **— Eu sempre achei que ele tinha um jeito ruim, e não me enganei — resmungou um homem junto ao balcão.**

\- Certo, mas ele tem algo motivo para fazer isso? - questionou Frank impaciente.

 **— Foi a guerra que deixou ele esquisito, se querem saber a minha opinião — disse o dono do bar.**

\- Não queremos.

 **— Eu disse que não queria desagradar a Frank, não disse, Dot? — falou uma mulher agitada a um canto.**

\- Ela provavelmente tinha medo dele. Mas basta ele ser preso que ela acha a coragem para falar.

 **— Gênio terrível — concordou Dot acenando a cabeça com vigor. — Me lembro quando ele era criança...**

\- Então você o conhece desde criança, mas já está falando mal dele? - disse Alice.

 **Na manhã seguinte, quase ninguém em Little Hangleton duvidava que Frank Bryce tivesse matado os Riddle.**

\- Nada como uma ida no bar para convencer a todos que uma pessoa é um assassino.

 **Mas na cidadezinha vizinha de Great Hangleton, na delegacia de polícia escura e feia, Frank teimava em repetir sem parar que era inocente**

\- Ele provavelmente é - disse Alice.

 **e que a única pessoa que ele vira perto da casa, no dia da morte dos Riddle, fora um adolescente estranho, de cabelos negros e rosto pálido.**

Riddle fora muito descuidado, pensou Harry, qualquer bruxo poderia ligar a morte a ele.

 **Ninguém mais no povoado vira o tal garoto**

\- Porque ele aparatou - murmurou Frank.

 **e a polícia não teve dúvidas de que Frank o inventara.**

\- Seria bem conveniente - disse Regulus.

 **Então, quando as coisas estavam ficando muito feias para Frank,**

\- Então isso quer dizer que as coisas não estavam feias o suficiente?

 **chegou o laudo sobre os cadáveres dos Riddle e tudo mudou.**

\- O que será que a polícia trouxa concluí sobre a morte causada por um feitiço?

 **A polícia nunca vira um laudo mais esquisito.**

Lily suspirou. Devia ter alguém para lidar com esses casos, pois assim era muito fácil que os trouxas descobrissem sobre eles.

 **Uma equipe de legistas examinara os corpos e concluíra que nenhum dos Riddle fora baleado, envenenado, esfaqueado, estrangulado, sufocado ou, pelo que sabiam, sofrera qualquer violência.**

\- Nisso eles estão errados - murmurou Alice baixinho.

 **Com efeito, continuava o laudo, em tom de inconfundível perplexidade, os Riddle, tirando o fato de que estavam mortos, pareciam gozar de perfeita saúde.**

\- Eles são mais saudáveis que Sirius então - provocou Lene.

\- Eu sou uma pessoa muito saudável - ele rebateu.

\- Eu não diria isso. Sua alimentação é péssima.

\- Mas eu compenso tudo no quadribol - argumentou.

 **Os legistas observaram (como se estivessem decididos a encontrar alguma coisa errada nos cadáveres)**

\- Eu estaria, se estivesse no lugar deles - comentou Dorcas.

\- Eu também - falou Remus.

 **que cada membro da família tinha uma expressão de terror no rosto — mas, segundo afirmava a frustrada polícia, quem já ouvira falar de alguém morrer de pavor?**

\- Seria uma primeira vez - comentou Harry.

Lily olhou desconfiada para ele.

 **E como não havia a menor prova de que os Riddle tivessem sido assassinados, a polícia foi obrigada a soltar Frank.**

\- Pelo menos uma coisa boa - disse Ginny.

 **Os mortos foram enterrados no cemitério da igreja de Little Hangleton e, por algum tempo, suas sepulturas se tornaram alvo da curiosidade geral.**

James fez uma cara de desprezo. Realmente esperava que o mesmo não tivesse acontecido com ele e Lily.

 **Para surpresa de todos, e acompanhado por uma nuvem de desconfiança,**

\- Nuvem de desconfiança - repetiu Fred, incrédulo. Era cada coisa que ouvia.

 **Frank Bryce voltou para sua casinha na propriedade dos Riddle.**

\- Mas se ele não voltasse, iriam desconfiar dele do mesmo jeito - comentou Alex.

\- Para onde acharam que ele iria? - concordou Dorcas.

 **— Para mim, foi ele quem matou a família e não me interessa o que a polícia disse — comentou Dot no Enforcado.**

\- Sempre tem alguém assim - comentou Harry.

 **— E se ele tivesse um pingo de decência, iria embora daqui, sabendo que a gente sabe que foi ele.**

\- Então ele tem que fugir por causa de um crime que vocês _acham_ que ele comentou? - perguntou Dorcas, incrédula.

 **Mas Frank não foi embora.**

\- Muito bem - disse Lene.

 **Ficou para cuidar do jardim para a família que veio morar logo depois na Casa dos Riddle,**

\- Os novos donos devem ser bem corajosos de contratá-lo depois do que acreditam que ele fez - comentou Lily.

\- Ou burros - completou Snape.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

 **e para a próxima – porque nenhuma das duas se demorou muito. Em parte, talvez tenha sido por causa de Frank que cada proprietário dizia que o lugar dava uma sensação desagradável e, por falta de moradores, acabou se desmantelando.**

\- Só falta me dizer que surgiram histórias de fantasmas por causa disso - falou Ron.

 **O ricaço que era o atual dono da Casa dos Riddle nem morava lá nem dava um destino a casa,**

\- Não entendo porque as pessoas fazem isso - disse Lily, frustada. Não via o ponto de ter uma casa em que não fosse morar.

James sorriu culpado. A família Potter possuía várias casas espalhadas pela Europa.

 **diziam no povoado que ele a mantinha por "causa dos impostos",**

\- Entendo - comentou Regulus.

 **embora ninguém entendesse muito bem o que significava isso.**

Snape revirou os olhos. Que povo burro.

 **E o ricaço continuou a pagar a Frank para cuidar da jardinagem. Ele agora se aproximava do seu septuagésimo sétimo aniversário, muito surdo, a perna mais dura que nunca, mas era visto trabalhando pelos jardins quando fazia bom tempo, embora o mato já começasse a levar a melhor.**

\- Ele parece ser um bom trabalhador - comentou Lily, com pena.

 **O mato não era, no entanto, o único problema que Frank precisava enfrentar.**

\- Seria fácil demais se fosse isso - comentou Harry.

 **Os garotos do povoado tinham criado o hábito de atirar pedras nas janelas da Casa dos Riddle.**

\- Que coisa desagradável - comentou Lily.

Harry fez uma careta. Por um momento estranho, Lily lembrou muito a tia Petúnia.

 **Passavam de bicicleta por cima da grama que Frank se empenhava tanto para manter aveludada. Umas duas vezes eles haviam arrombado a velha casa para ganhar apostas.**

\- Eles não tem mais o quê fazer da vida? - perguntou Frank.

\- Acho que não - comentou Remus.

 **Sabiam que o velho Frank era dedicado à propriedade e achavam graça vê-lo mancando pelo jardim, brandindo a bengala e ralhando, a voz roufenha, com os invasores.**

\- Pessoas doentes - comentou Ginny.

 **Frank, por sua vez, acreditava que os garotos o atormentavam porque, tal qual seus pais e avós, achavam que ele era um assassino.**

\- Se eu acreditasse que alguém era um assassino, eu iria fazer tudo para evitar a pessoa - disse Ron.

\- A menos que seja Voldemort - acrescentou Hermione.

 **Por isso, quando acordou certa noite de agosto e viu uma coisa muito estranha na casa, ele simplesmente supôs que os garotos estivessem indo um pouco mais longe em suas tentativas de castigá-lo.**

\- Por que sinto que nada bom virá? - perguntou Lene.

 **Foi a perna dura que o acordou; doía mais do que nunca agora na velhice.**

\- A idade costuma piorar as coisas - disse Sirius.

 **Frank se levantou e desceu as escadas até a cozinha pensando em tornar a encher a bolsa de água quente para aliviar a rigidez do joelho. Parado a pia, enchendo a chaleira, ele olhou para a Casa dos Riddle e viu uma luz brilhando nas janelas do primeiro andar.**

\- Por favor, me diga que você não irá investigar isso - choramingou Alice.

\- Você não iria?

Alice se recusou a responder.

 **Frank** **Frank percebeu na mesma hora o que estava acontecendo.**

Frank levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele duvidava disso por várias razões.

 **Os garotos tinham invadido novamente a casa e, a julgar pelo bruxuleio da luz, haviam acendido a lareira.**

\- Seria muito bom se fosse isso - resmungou Harry.

 **Frank não possuía telefone**

\- Tá vendo, Ron? Telefone - implicou Fred. Ron revirou os olhos.

 **e, de qualquer modo, desconfiava demais da polícia,**

\- Acontece entre os melhores - disse Lene, dando de ombros.

 **desde que esta o levara para interrogatório depois das mortes dos Riddle.**

\- Justificável - disse Ron.

 **Na mesma hora, ele pousou a chaleira, correu para cima o mais rápido que a perna dura lhe permitiu, e logo voltou à cozinha, completamente vestido, e apanhou uma velha chave enferrujada no gancho junto à porta.** **Depois, pegou a bengala, que deixara apoiada na parede, e saiu pela noite.**

Harry franziu a testa, mesmo antes de saber que ele era bruxo ele jamais irá atrás de quem tivesse invadido a casa dele tão desprotegido assim. Mesmo que achasse que tinha sido apenas as crianças da rua.

 **A porta de entrada da Casa dos Riddle não tinha sinais de arrombamento, e o mesmo acontecia com as janelas.**

\- Claro que não - disse Snape friamente.

 **Andando com dificuldade, Frank contornou a casa em direção aos fundos até chegar a uma porta semi-escondida pela hera, apanhou a velha chave, enfiou-a na porta e abriu-a silenciosamente.**

\- Por que eu tenho a sensação que eu vou desejar que ele nunca tivesse feito isso? - perguntou Dorcas.

 **Entrou em uma cozinha cavernosa. Havia muitos anos não entrava ali; ainda assim, mesmo no escuro, ele se lembrou de onde era a porta para o corredor**

\- Ele foi pouco para ai - ironizou Lene.

 **e tateou até encontrá-la, as narinas invadidas pelo cheiro de podridão, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer som de passos ou vozes no primeiro andar.**

\- Então ele não é tão tolo quanto parece - falou Frank.

 **Chegou ao corredor, que estava um pouquinho mais claro, graças às grandes janelas de caixilhos que havia de cada lado da porta de entrada, e começou a subir as escadas, abençoando a poeira**

\- Tenho que dizer que é a primeira vez na minha vida que eu ouço alguém abençoar a poeira - comentou Neville.

 **grossa que cobria a pedra, porque abafava o som dos seus passos e de sua bengala.**

\- Então deve ser uma quantidade de poeira enorme - comentou Lily, fazendo uma careta depois.

 **No patamar, Frank virou à direita e viu imediatamente onde se encontravam os intrusos: no finzinho do corredor havia uma porta entreaberta de onde saía uma luz vacilante,**

\- A luz está com medo de interagir?

\- Cala a boca, Sirius.

 **que projetava uma longa nesga dourada no chão escuro. Frank foi se aproximando mais, segurando a bengala com firmeza.**

\- Não tenho certeza de que isso seria uma arma eficiente - comentou Ginny.

 **A alguns passos da entrada, conseguiu entrever uma faixa estreita do quarto adiante.**

\- Tá parecendo um filme de terror - Neville comentou desconfiado.

 **O fogo estava aceso na lareira. Isto o espantou.**

\- Sério? Que de tudo o que está acontecendo é isso que o assusta? - questionou Alice.

\- Eu acho que foi ai que ele percebeu que talvez não fosse as crianças.

 **Parou e escutou com atenção, porque uma voz masculina falava dentro do quarto; parecia tímida e temerosa.**

\- Acho que não é uma criança - disse Fred irônico.

 **— Sobrou um pouco na garrafa, milorde, se ainda tiver fome** **.**

\- Não seria sede? - comentou Dorcas.

 **— Mais tarde — respondeu uma segunda voz. Esta também pertencia a um homem, mas era estranhamente aguda e fria como uma rajada repentina de vento gélido.**

Todos se viraram imediatamente para Harry. Isso tinha praticamente confirmado que era Voldemort ali.

O Potter preferiu ficar calado do que dar alguma explicação.

 **Alguma coisa naquela voz fez os poucos cabelos na nuca de Frank ficarem em pé.**

\- Instinto - murmurou Alex, sombriamente.

 **— Me leve mais para perto do fogo, Rabicho.**

\- Aquele filho da... - James xingou Peter, sendo acompanhado por Remus e Sirius. Lily não o repreendeu.

Lene olhou com tristeza para o livro. Não queria acreditar que Peter conseguira cair ainda mais baixo.

 **Frank virou a orelha direita para a porta, para ouvir melhor. Ouviu o tinido de uma garrafa que alguém pousava sobre uma superfície dura, depois o ruído prolongado e seco de uma cadeira pesada arrastando pelo chão.**

\- Voldemort não consegue andar? - questionou Neville, confuso.

\- Nessa época, ele estava bem fraco - murmurou Harry de volta.

Regulus não queria nem pensar como o garoto sabia disso.

 **O jardineiro viu de relance um homenzinho, de costas para a porta, empurrando a cadeira conforme lhe pediram. Usava uma longa capa preta, e tinha uma grande parte sem cabelo atrás da cabeça.**

Sirius deu um sorriso cruel. Era de alguma forma boa saber que, em pelo menos uma coisa, Peter fora punido pelo que fizera.

 **Depois, ele desapareceu de vista.**

\- Você trazer comida para o mestre - zombou James.

Snape conteve o impulso de revirar os olhos com a infantilidade dele.

 **— Aonde foi Nagini? — perguntou a voz fria.**

 **— N... Não sei, milorde — disse a primeira voz, nervosamente.**

\- E quando Peter não está nervoso? - debochou Sirius.

 **— Saiu para explorar a casa, acho...**

\- Uma pena que ela não esteja por perto. Talvez assim finalmente você tivesse o que merecesse - murmurou Harry, com ódio.

\- Harry! - Lily o repreendeu, mas ele não pediu desculpas.

 **— Você vai ordenhá-la antes de nos recolhermos, Rabicho — disse a segunda voz. — Vou precisar me alimentar durante a noite. A viagem me cansou enormemente.**

\- Parece um velho - disse Ginny.

\- Tecnicamente ele é velho.

 **A testa enrugada, Frank inclinou o ouvido para mais perto da porta, e escutou.**

Sirius e Regulus trocaram olhares, pensando no que iria acontecer com esse homem. Certamente, Voldemort notaria que ele estava ali.

 **Houve uma pausa e, em seguida, o homem chamado Rabicho tornou a falar.**

 **— Milorde, posso perguntar quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?**

\- Não.

 **— Uma semana — disse a voz fria. — Talvez mais. O lugar é razoavelmente confortável, e ainda não podemos dar seguimento ao plano. Seria tolice agir antes do fim da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.**

\- Não me diga que você vai fazer alguma coisa na copa - disse James, irritado.

Os Weasleys, Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares. Ao ver isso, Dorcas resmungou. Era resposta o suficiente.

 **Frank meteu um dedo nodoso no ouvido e girou-o. Com certeza, devido ao acúmulo de cera, ele ouvira a palavra "Quadribol", uma palavra que não existia.**

Lissy sorriu divertida. Era engraçado o como os trouxas invetavam desculpas sozinhos. Eles nem precisavam se esforçar.

 **— A... A Copa Mundial de Quadribol, milorde? — admirou-se Rabicho. (Frank enfiou o dedo com mais força no ouvido.)**

\- Vai acabar se machucando assim - comentou Alice.

 **— Me perdoe, mas... Não compreendo...**

\- Nenhuma novidade nisso - disse Ron.

 **Por que precisamos esperar o fim da Copa Mundial?**

\- Para chamar mais atenção - murmurou Lene.

 **— Porque, seu tolo, neste exato momento estão chegando ao país bruxos do mundo inteiro e todos os bisbilhoteiros do Ministério da Magia estarão em campo, à procura de sinais de atividades incomuns,**

\- Não que a maioria seja muito competente - disse Harry.

 **verificando identidades e tornando a verificá-las. Estarão obcecados com a segurança, tentando impedir que os trouxas percebam alguma coisa. Por isso vamos aguardar.**

\- Não acredito que vocês vão estragar a Copa - murmurou James, com um cara triste. Parecia um garotinho perdido.

 **Frank parou de tentar desentupir o ouvido.**

\- Ainda bem - disse Ailce.

 **Ouvira distintamente as palavras "Ministério da Magia", "bruxos" e trouxas.**

\- Deve ser algo bem confuso para um trouxa - disse Frank, pensativo.

 **Era óbvio que cada uma dessas expressões significava alguma coisa secreta,**

\- Ou não.

 **e Frank só conseguia pensar em dois tipos de gente que falava em código – espiões e bandidos.**

\- Não somos espiões ou bandidos! - reclamou Sirius, indignado.

\- Mas também não falamos em código - lembrou James.

 **Frank apertou mais a bengala e apurou ainda mais os ouvidos.**

Alice resmungou.

 **— Milorde continua decidido, então?**

\- Não, ele está super indeciso. Não está vendo? - questionou Josh, girando os olhos.

 **— perguntou Rabicho em voz baixa.**

 **— Claro que estou decidido, Rabicho. — Agora havia um tom de ameaça em sua voz fria.**

 _Não era o lugar de Pettigrew questionar as decisões de Lord Voldemort,_ pensou Snape.

 **Seguiu-se uma pausa – e então Rabicho falou, as palavras saíram de sua boca num atropelo, como se ele estivesse se obrigando a falar antes de perder a coragem.**

\- Pode ser qualquer coisa então. Porque o Peter não tem coragem para falar nada - disse Remus.

 **— Poderia ser feito sem o Harry Potter, milorde.**

\- No que você está envolvendo meu filho? - disse James, totalmente alerta agora. Lily segurou a mão dele, nervosa.

Harry estava surpreso. Nunca achou que Peter fosse tentar falar em seu favor, principalmente para Voldemort.

 **Outra pausa, mais longa,**

\- Acho que Peter se ferrou - disse Lily.

 **e então...**

 **— Sem o Harry Potter? — sussurrou a segunda voz. — Entendo...**

\- Então isso quer dizer que você irá parar de envolver o Harry no que quer que esteja fazendo? - perguntou Alice, esperançosa.

\- Duvido muito - comentou Regulus baixinho, preocupado. Ele olhou para Harry.

 **— Milorde, não estou dizendo isso porque me preocupo com o garoto!**

\- Bom saber - rosnou James.

 **— explicou Rabicho, a voz subindo esganiçada.**

\- É o que o desespero faz com as pessoas - disse Ron.

 **— O garoto não significa nada para mim, nadinha!**

Lily olhava para o livro com tamanho ódio que ela parecia prestes a queimá-lo.

 **É só porque se usássemos outro bruxo ou bruxa, qualquer um, a coisa poderia ser feita muito mais rapidamente!**

Uma parte egoísta de James queria desesperadamente que Voldemort concordasse com ele. Seria ruim que alguém sofresse, mas se fosse o seu filho...

 **Se o senhor me permitisse deixá-lo por algum tempo... O senhor sabe que posso me disfarçar com muita eficiência...**

\- É a única coisa no qual é bom - disse Remus, com desprezo.

 **Eu voltaria em apenas dois dias com a pessoa necessária...**

\- Ou então fugiria como o covarde que é - disse Ron.

 **— Eu poderia usar outro bruxo — disse a primeira voz, baixinho — é verdade...**

\- O que não quer dizer que você vá - disse Neville, desconfiado.

 **— Milorde, faz sentido — disse Rabicho, parecendo muito mais aliviado**

 _Se ele acha que Voldemort está concordando com ele, é mesmo um tolo,_ pensou Snape _._

 **— pôr as mãos em Harry Potter seria tão difícil, ele está tão bem protegido...**

Harry deu uma risada irônica. Não se sentia nenhum um pouco bem protegido.

 **— E então você se oferece para ir buscar um substituto? Estranho... Talvez a tarefa de cuidar de mim tenha se tornado cansativa para você, Rabicho?**

\- Sempre foi. Ninguém gosta de um peso morto - disse James.

 **A sugestão de abandonar o plano não seria apenas uma tentativa de me abandonar?**

\- Eu falei - disse Remus.

 **— Milorde! N... Não tenho nenhum desejo de deixá-lo, absolutamente nenhum...**

\- Claro que não - disse Hermione, irônica.

 **— Não minta para mim! — sibilou a segunda voz. — Sempre percebo, Rabicho!**

\- Não é como se ele fosse um bom mentiroso - disse James.

\- Mas ainda assim ele conseguiu enganar a todos nós - disse Sirius.

Eles trocaram olhares, sabendo bem que não notaram porque estavam muito ocupados com a própria vida.

 **Você está arrependido de ter voltado para mim.**

\- Ele nem sabe o que é arrependimento - disse Sirius com desprezo. Ele ensinaria a Peter o que era arrependimento quando o matasse lentamente.

 **Eu o horrorizo.**

\- Não sei porque ele esperava outra coisa - disse Harry.

 **Vejo você fazer careta quando olha para mim, sinto você estremecer quando me toca...**

\- Isso é nojo.

 **— Não! Minha devoção a milorde...**

\- É tão fraca quanto a que tinha por nós - disse Remus.

 **— Sua devoção não passa de covardia. Você não estaria aqui se tivesse aonde ir.**

Harry sorriu levemente, porque sabia que Voldemort odiava covardes. Que pena para Peter.

 **Como posso sobreviver sem você,**

\- Isso é uma declaração de amor? - perguntou Fred.

\- Eu acredito que sim, George - disse George. Ginny revirou os olhos. Ela não cairia mais nessa de trocar os irmãos, sabia bem diferenciá-los.

 **quando preciso que alguém me alimente a intervalos regulares? Quem vai ordenhar Nagini?**

\- Então ele se preocupa com algo fora ele mesmo - disse Lene, surpresa.

 **— Mas o senhor parece tão mais forte, milorde...**

\- Essa resposta não convenceu ninguém - disse Frank.

\- Peter sempre foi ruim em argumentar mesmo - disse Remus.

 **— Mentiroso — sussurrou a segunda voz. — Não estou mais forte e uns poucos dias sozinho seriam suficientes para me roubar a pouca saúde que recuperei com os seus cuidados desajeitados.**

Regulus desejou fortemente que Voldemort ficasse sozinho.

 **Silêncio!**

 **Rabicho, que estivera resmungando incoerentemente, calou-se na mesma hora.**

\- Pelo menos ele sabe obedecer ordens - disse Lily.

 **Durante alguns segundos, Frank não ouviu nada exceto o crepitar do fogo.**

\- É o que normalmente acontece quando se pede silêncio, sabe? - disse Ron.

\- A menos que você esteja com Sirius - acrescentou James.

Sirius somente sorriu.

 **Então o segundo homem recomeçou a falar, num sussurro que era quase um silvo.**

Harry sentiu um calafrio. Ele sabia bem de onde estava vindo o impulso de silvar. Odiava ser lembrado que Voldemort também falava a língua das cobras.

 **— Tenho minhas razões para usar o garoto, como já lhe expliquei, e não vou usar mais ninguém.**

Lily suspirou frustada. Claro que o assassino tinha que estar fixado com a ideia de usar seu filho e mais ninguém.

 **Esperei treze anos.**

\- Nunca entendi muito bem o que aconteceu nesse tempo - comentou Ginny.

Harry, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares.

 **Mais uns meses não me farão diferença.**

Harry estremeceu, lembrando-se do que falara no Ministério no quinto ano. Tinha soado parecido.

 **Quanto à proteção que rodeia o garoto, creio que o meu plano funcionará.**

\- Todos se enganam - comentou Lissy.

 **Preciso apenas um pouco de coragem de sua parte, Rabicho,**

\- Seu plano já falhou então - comentou Frank.

 **e você encontrará coragem, a menos que queira sentir o peso da cólera de Lord Voldemort...**

\- Ele falar dele mesmo na terceira pessoa nunca irá deixar de ser estranho - comentou Ron.

 **— Milorde, tenho que falar! — disse Rabicho, agora com pânico na voz.**

Josh revirou os olhos. Ele era patético.

 **— Durante a nossa viagem repassei mentalmente o plano, milorde, o desaparecimento de Berta Jorkins não passará despercebido por muito tempo,**

\- O que vocês farão com a pobre Berta? - questionou Lily.

Harry deu um sorriso triste. Mais um morto...

 **e se dermos seguimento a ele, se eu enfeitiçar...**

 **— Se? — murmurou a primeira voz. — _Se_?**

\- Alguém se ferrou.

 **Se você der seguimento ao plano, Rabicho, o Ministério jamais precisará saber que mais alguém desapareceu.**

\- Como vocês farão para ninguém notar? - questionou Regulus.

 **Você fará isso em surdina, sem confusão; eu bem gostaria de fazer isso pessoalmente, mas na minha condição atual...**

\- Você devia tentar fazer - sugeriu Alex, com um sorriso irônico.

 **Vamos, Rabicho, mais um obstáculo vencido, e o caminho até Harry Potter estará livre.**

\- De jeito nenhum - rosnou Lily, de modo protetor. Ela agarrou uma mão do filho com uma mão, com a outra segurava a varinha. Harry estava pronto para reclamar do exagero quando percebeu que ele não se importava. Nem um pouco.

 **Não estou pedindo que você aja sozinho.**

Isso capturou a atenção de todos da sala, até mesmo Sirius que parou de fofocar com James.

 **Até lá, o meu fiel servo terá se reunido a nós...**

\- Quem será esse filho...

\- James...

-... Esse idiota?

\- Não irie estragar a surpresa, pai, só leia.

 **— Eu sou um servo fiel — disse Rabicho, com um levíssimo traço de aborrecimento na voz.**

\- Uma ótima ideia se irritar com Voldemort, não?

 **— Rabicho, preciso de alguém com cérebro,**

\- Ops, já foi eliminado - disse George.

 **alguém que nunca tenha vacilado em sua lealdade,**

\- Agora duplamente eliminado.

 **e você, infelizmente, não satisfaz nenhum dos dois requisitos.**

\- Nunca achei que diria isso, mas eu até concordo com Voldemort - disse Ginny.

 **— Eu o encontrei — disse Rabicho, e agora decididamente havia irritação em sua voz.**

\- Ele nunca soube se conter - disse Remus.

\- E ele parece ter piorado - disse James.

 **— Fui eu que o encontrei. Fui eu que lhe trouxe Berta Jorkins.**

Lily olhou horrorizada para o livro. Como ele pôde?

 **— É verdade — disse o segundo homem, parecendo achar graça. — Um lance de genialidade que eu nunca teria achado possível em você, Rabicho, embora, a verdade seja dita, você não fizesse ideia do quanto ela seria útil quando a pegou, não é?**

\- Claro que não - disse Ginny.

 **— Eu... Eu achei que ela poderia ser útil, milorde...**

 **— Mentiroso — disse novamente a primeira voz, a zombaria cruel mais acentuada do que nunca.**

 **-** Como alguém escolher seguir esse homem? - perguntou Alex.

\- Acho que ele não teve muita escolha agora - disse Josh, dando de ombros.

 **— Mas não nego que a informação da mulher foi preciosa.**

Sirius balançou a cabeça. Berta sabia demais.

 **Sem ela, eu nunca poderia ter traçado o nosso plano, e por isso você terá a sua recompensa, Rabicho.**

\- Que justo - zombou Regulus.

 **Vou deixá-lo realizar uma tarefa essencial para mim, uma que muitos seguidores meus dariam a mão direita para realizar...**

Harry ficou pálido. Voldemort era realmente cruel demais. Brincando assim, bem na cara de Rabicho, com o fato que ele iria perder a mão...

 **— V... Verdade, milorde! Qual...? — Rabicho parecia outra vez aterrorizado.**

\- Quando ele não está? - disse Ron.

 **— Ah, Rabicho, você não quer que eu estrague a surpresa! Sua parte virá bem no finzinho... Mas, prometo que você terá a honra de ser tão útil quanto Berta Jorkins.**

\- Isso não soou bem - disse Alice, desconfiada.

 **— O senhor... O senhor... — a voz de Rabicho saiu repentinamente rouca, como se sua boca tivesse ficado muito seca. — O senhor... Vai... Me matar, também?**

\- Sim. O que você irá fazer? - Lene perguntou, revirando os olhos.

 **— Rabicho, Rabicho — disse a voz fria suavemente — por que eu iria matá-lo? Matei Berta porque precisei.**

\- Porque você realmente não tem prazer em matar pessoas.

 **Ela não servia para mais nada depois do meu interrogatório, completamente inútil.**

Regulus estremeceu, não querendo nem pensar no que tinha sido feito a Berta.

 **Em todo o caso, haveria perguntas embaraçosas se ela tivesse voltado ao Ministério com a notícia de que encontrara você nas férias. Seria melhor que bruxos presumivelmente mortos não esbarrassem em bruxas do Ministério da Magia em hotéis à beira de estradas...**

 _Mais uma vida acabada por causa de Peter,_ pensou Sirius, irritado.

 **Rabicho murmurou alguma coisa tão baixinho que Frank não pôde ouvir,**

\- Eu quase me esqueço que Frank está ai - comentou Dorcas.

 **mas fez o segundo homem rir – uma risada sem alegria,**

\- Ele não sabe rir com alegria - sussurrou Harry - Ele é capaz de sentir felicidade - disse.

 **fria como a sua fala.**

 **— Poderíamos ter alterado a memória dela?**

Snape revirou os olhos. Peter era muito burro.

 **Mas os Feitiços da Memória podem ser desfeitos por um bruxo poderoso, como eu provei ao interrogá-la.**

\- O que será que ela escondia que foi preciso desfazer um feitiço de memória? - questionou Frank.

 **Teria sido um insulto à memória da bruxa não usar as informações que ela me forneceu, Rabicho.**

\- Tenho certeza que era com isso que ela estava preocupada - disse Ginny, em um tom frio.

 **Fora no corredor, Frank de repente percebeu que a mão que segurava a bengala se tornara escorregadia de suor. O homem de voz fria tinha matado uma mulher.**

\- Ele só percebeu agora? - questionou Lissy.

 **E falava disso sem um pingo de remorso – divertia-se.**

\- A única coisa que o traz prazer - disse Harry.

Ginny olhou para o namorado preocupada. Como seria para estar dentro da cabeça de um psicopata feito Voldemort?

 **Ele era perigoso – um doido.**

\- Exatamente.

 **E estava planejando outros assassinatos – esse garoto, Harry Potter, fosse ele quem fosse – corria perigo...**

Regulus olhou preocupado para o Potter. Harry deu de ombros. Não via nenhuma surpresa nisso.

\- Você vai ficar bem - prometeu James.

\- Eu sei - mentiu Harry.

 **O jardineiro sabia o que devia fazer. Agora, como nunca antes, estava na hora de ir à polícia.**

 _Como se ele fosse sair vivo dali,_ Regulus pensou, revirando os olhos.

 **Ele sairia silenciosamente da casa e iria direto à cabine telefônica no povoado...**

\- Você não acha que chamará atenção assim? - perguntou James.

\- Ele não está aqui para responder, querido - lembrou Lily.

 **Mas a voz fria recomeçara a falar e Frank continuou onde estava, paralisado, escutando tudo que podia.**

Snape estremeceu. Voldemort era assustador.

 **— Mais um feitiço... Meu fiel servo em Hogwarts...**

\- Quem em Hogwarts é aliado de Voldemort? - perguntou Lily, nervosa.

 **E Harry Potter será praticamente meu, Rabicho.**

\- Só sob o meu cadáver - rosnou Sirius.

\- Nunca - concordou Harry.

 **Está decidido. Não haverá mais discussões.**

\- Voldemort não sabe debater - resmungou Dorcas.

 **Mas fique quieto... Acho que ouvi Nagini...**

\- Até a cobra é mais importante que Rabicho - disse James, com um prazer sombrio.

 **E a voz do segundo homem mudou. Começou a emitir ruídos que Frank jamais ouvira na vida, sibilava e bufava sem inspirar. Frank achou que ele devia estar tendo algum tipo de ataque ou acesso.**

Harry ficou envergonhado. Será que era assim que ele soava quando falava com cobras?

Ginny pareceu entender o que ele estava pensando e deu um sorriso hesitante.

 **E então o jardineiro ouviu um movimento às suas costas no corredor escuro.**

\- Esse Frank deve ter sido um bom soldado - observou James.

 **Virou-se para olhar e ficou paralisado de medo.**

\- O que pode ser mais assustador que Voldemort? - perguntou Alice.

 **Alguma coisa deslizava em sua direção pelo chão escuro do corredor, e quando se aproximou da nesga de luz, ele percebeu, com um choque de terror, que era uma cobra gigantesca, no mínimo, com três metros de comprimento.**

Neville estremeceu. Aquela cobra era assustadora.

Harry fechou a cara. Normalmente gostava de cobras, mas, obviamente, Nagini era uma exceção.

 **Apavorado, pregado no chão, ele viu aquele corpo ondulante abrir uma trilha larga e curva na poeira espessa do chão, sempre mais próximo, o que faria?**

\- Não sei - sussurrou Alice. Por mais que ele conseguisse escapar de Nagini, ainda tinha Voldemort. O homem estava condenado.

 **O único meio de fugir era entrar no quarto onde os dois homens estavam sentados planejando matar,**

\- Eu preferia enfrentar a cobra que Voldemort - disse Hermione.

 **mas se ele ficasse onde estava a cobra certamente o mataria...**

Frank balançou a cabeça triste, não tinha mais o que fazer. O homem já estava morto.

 **Mas antes que se decidisse, a cobra emparelhou com ele e então, incrivelmente, milagrosamente, passou;**

Harry franziu a testa. Isso era incomum. Será que a cobra só matava sob as ordens de Voldmort?

 **orientava-se pelos silvos e bufos que a voz fria emitia do outro lado da porta e, em segundos, a ponta do rabo da cobra, malhada de losangos, desapareceu pela abertura.**

\- Ela tem que ser muito rápido - observou Dorcas.

\- Ela é - afirmou Harry, sem hesitar. Lily não quis nem pensar onde Harry tinha visto essa cobra.

 **Havia suor na testa de Frank agora e a mão na bengala tremia.**

Josh deu um sorriso triste. O homem era muito corajoso, mas não era tolo.

 **No quarto, a voz fria continuava a silvar, e ocorreu a Frank uma ideia estranha, uma ideia impossível...**

\- Então provavelmente você está certo - comentou George.

 **Esse homem podia falar com as cobras.**

\- Eu disse - falou George.

 **Frank não entendia o que estava acontecendo.**

 _Claro que não,_ Regulus revirou os olhos.

 **Queria mais do que tudo voltar para a cama com a sua bolsa de água quente. O problema é que suas pernas não pareciam querer se mexer.**

\- Sei como é - falou Neville - Pelo menos não é um feitiço - disse.

Harry olhou culpado para ele.

\- Desculpe, cara.

\- Está tudo bem.

 **Enquanto estava parado ali, trêmulo, tentando se controlar, a voz fria voltou de repente a falar em inglês.**

\- Gostaria de saber o que ele falou antes - disse Harry.

 **— Nagini trouxe notícias interessantes, Rabicho.**

\- Então já é mais útil que Rabicho.

 **— Ver... Verdade, milorde? — respondeu Rabicho.**

 **— Verdade. Segundo Nagini, tem um velho trouxa parado do lado de fora do quarto, escutando cada palavra que dizemos.**

Todos sentiram um arrepio. Agora estava mais que claro o destino do homem.

 **Frank não teve a menor chance de se esconder.**

\- Você não é rápido o bastante para isso - afirmou Frank, em um tom frio.

 **Ouviu passos e em seguida a porta do quarto se escancarou. Um homem baixo de cabelos grisalhos e ralos, um nariz pequeno e pontudo, olhos lacrimosos, parou diante dele com uma mescla de medo e susto no rosto.**

\- Uma descrição perfeita desse rato - rosnou James.

 **— Convide-o a entrar, Rabicho. Onde está a sua educação?**

Harry moveu-se incomodado na cadeira. O que era isso que Voldemor tinha com modos e educação?

 **A voz fria vinha de uma velha poltrona diante da lareira, mas Frank não conseguiu ver quem falava.**

\- Você não quer ver - sussurrou Harry.

Regulus acenou, concordando.

 **A cobra, por sua vez, se enroscara no tapete podre diante da lareira, em uma medonha imitação de bichinho de estimação.**

\- Não é uma imitação - protestou Harry, mesmo sem saber por que exatamente estava defendendo a cobra de Voldemort.

 **Rabicho fez sinal para Frank entrar.**

\- Que educado - ironizou James.

 **Embora continuasse profundamente abalado, Frank segurou com firmeza a bengala e, coxeando, cruzou o portal.**

\- Esse cara é muito corajoso.

 _E tolo_ , pensou Snape.

 **O fogo na lareira era a única fonte de luz no quarto; projetava sombras longas e aranhosas nas paredes.**

\- É para combinar com os donos - disse Ron.

 **Frank fixou o olhar nas costas da poltrona; o homem sentado nela parecia ser ainda menor do que o seu criado,**

James franziu a sobrancelha. Pelo que lembrava, Voldemort não era tão baixo.

 **pois Frank não conseguia sequer ver a parte de trás de sua cabeça.**

\- Espero que dessa vez seja só _uma_ cabeça - murmurou Frank.

 **— Você ouviu tudo, trouxa? — perguntou a voz fria.**

\- Como ele vai saber o que é tudo? - resmungou Ginny.

 **— Do que foi que o senhor me chamou? — perguntou Frank, desafiando-o, porque agora que estava dentro do quarto, agora que chegara a hora de agir, ele se sentia mais corajoso, sempre fora assim na guerra.**

Harry acenou com a cabeça, reconhecendo o sentimento. Não tinha medo de enfrentar Voldemort, mas não era exatamente corajoso para se defender em outras situações.

 **— Chamei-o de trouxa — disse a voz calmamente.**

\- Não pode significar coisa boa - disse Lene.

 **— Isso quer dizer que você não é bruxo.**

\- Não sei por que ele se deu o trabalho de dizer isso - disse Lissy - Quando está óbvio que ele matará Frank.

 **— Eu não sei o que o senhor quer dizer por trouxa — respondeu Frank, com a voz mais firme.**

\- Só não comece a gritar feito Harry.

\- EI!

\- Tá vendo?

 **— Só sei é que esta noite ouvi o suficiente para despertar o interesse da polícia,**

\- Uma pena que a polícia nunca vai ouvir sobre isso - disse Regulus.

 **ah, isto eu ouvi, o senhor já matou uma vez e está planejando matar mais!**

\- É isso que psicopatas como Voldemort fazem - disse Alex.

 **E vou-lhe dizer outra coisa — acrescentou, numa súbita inspiração — minha mulher sabe que estou aqui e se eu não voltar...**

\- Boa tentativa.

 **— Você não tem mulher — disse a voz fria, muito baixinho. — Ninguém sabe que você está aqui.**

\- Como ele sabe disso? - questionou Alice, assustada.

Harry não respondeu, só trocou um longo olhar com Hermione e depois Ron.

 **Você não disse a ninguém que vinha. Não minta para Lord Voldemort, trouxa, porque ele sabe... Ele sempre sabe...**

\- Nunca entendi essa mania de falar de si mesmo em terceira pessoa - comentou Alex, fazendo uma careta.

 **— É mesmo? — retrucou Frank com aspereza. — Lord é? Ora, não tenho muito respeito pelos seus modos, milorde.**

 _Isso vai irritar Voldemort_ , pensou Harry.

 **Vire-se e me encare como homem, por que não faz isso?**

\- Não diga isso - pediu Lily, nervosa.

 **— Mas eu não sou homem,**

Sirius levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Sempre soube.

 **trouxa — retrucou a voz fria, quase inaudível devido ao crepitar das chamas. — Sou muito, muito mais do que um homem.**

\- Que mania de grandeza é essa? Acha que é um deus?

 **Mas... Por que não? Vou encará-lo... Rabicho, venha virar minha poltrona.**

\- Ele está muito debilitado - comentou Dorcas, com olhos astutos.

 **O servo deu um gemido.**

 **— Você me ouviu, Rabicho.**

\- Você escolheu servi-lo. Agora o faça - murmurou James com desprezo.

 **Lentamente, com o rosto contraído, como se preferisse fazer qualquer coisa a ter que se aproximar do seu senhor e do tapete em que se deitara a cobra,**

\- Medroso - resmungou Remus.

 **o homenzinho se adiantou e começou a girar a cadeira. A cobra ergueu a feia cabeça triangular e sibilou baixinho quando as pernas da poltrona se prenderam no tapete.**

Harry ficou pensativo. Por que será que Nagini protegia tanto Voldemort? Não fazia sentido.

 **E, então, a poltrona ficou de frente para Frank e ele viu o que havia nela.**

Harry balançou a cabeça.

 **Sua bengala caiu no chão com estrépito. Ele abriu a boca e soltou um grito.**

\- É tão ruim assim? - perguntou Lene baixinho.

Harry assentiu.

 **Gritou tão alto que nunca ouviu as palavras que a coisa na poltrona**

\- E o que era? - perguntou Dorcas.

\- Não sei - disse Harry.

 **disse ao erguer a varinha.**

Regulus não tinha dúvidas do feitiço lançado.

 **Houve um relâmpago de luz verde, um ruído farfalhante e Frank Bryce desabou.**

Alice fechou os olhos, triste. Frank estendeu a mão para ela.

 **Morreu antes de bater no chão.**

\- Pelo menos, ele não sofreu - James disse para consolar Lily, passando a mão pelos cabelos da menina.

 **A trezentos quilômetros dali, o garoto chamado Harry Potter acordou assustado.**

\- Por favor, me diga que você não viu tudo isso - pediu Lily.

Harry deu um sorriso culpado.

Lily só resmungou.

\- Leiam o próximo capítulo - pediu estressada. Quantas vezes mais teria que descobrir que Harry passara por situações como essa?


	3. A cicatriz

Olá pessoas! Como estão?

LunaPotter124~~ Sem problemas! Já estou feliz que você aproveitou a oportunidade que teve para comentar aqui :) Acho Regulus um amor, esse é de longe meu personagem preferido aqui. Obrigada! Não foi nada! Gosto de ler histórias novas. Curti muito escrever a cena de Snape/Lily.

* * *

 **Harry estava deitado de costas, respirando com esforço como se tivesse corrido.**

\- Depois do que você sonhou... - comentou Hermione. Detestava que o amigo tivesse que se preocupar com visões assim.

 **Acordara de um sonho vívido,**

\- Não de um sonho... - murmurou Dorcas.

 **apertando o rosto com as mãos. A antiga cicatriz em sua testa, que tinha a forma de um raio, ardia sob seus dedos como se alguém tivesse comprimido sua pele com um arame em brasa.**

\- Eu não entendo como ela pode doer - disse Frank. Harry deu de ombros.

 **Ele se sentou, uma das mãos ainda na cicatriz,**

\- Dói um pouco menos se eu fizer isso - ele explicou.

 **a outra estendida no escuro à procura dos óculos que deixara na mesa-de-cabeceira.**

\- Ser cego é um saco - falou James.

 **Ele os colocou e o quarto entrou em foco,**

\- É como ver em HD - comentou Lissy e tentou explicar o que isso significava. Desistiu depois.

 **iluminado por uma luz fraca e enevoada vinda de um lampião de rua fora da janela.**

\- Meio antigo isso - comentou Hermione.

 **Harry tornou a passar os dedos pela cicatriz. Continuava dolorida. Ele acendeu o abajur ao seu lado, saiu da cama,**

\- Desistiu de dormir mesmo - comentou Ginny.

\- Minha cabeça estava doendo muito - replicou Harry.

 **atravessou o quarto, abriu o guarda-roupa e espiou no espelho que havia do lado interno da porta.**

Harry sorriu levemente, lembrando de como ficara feliz quando finalmente tinha recebido um quarto que tinha um espelho. Por muito tempo, ele só conseguia ver a própria aparência quando estava na rua.

 **Um menino magricela de catorze anos olhou para ele,**

\- Você não mudou nada, Harry.

\- Obrigado, Fred.

\- Nada.

 **os olhos muito verdes e intrigados sob os cabelos negros em desalinho.**

Lily sorriu.

\- Um menino muito bonito - ela falou.

 **Examinou com mais atenção a cicatriz em sua imagem.**

Harry conhecia exatamente cada detalhe daquela cicatriz. Passa muito tempo a encarando, ás vezes desejando que ele tivesse morrido junto com os pais no acidente.

 **Parecia normal, mas continuava ardendo.**

\- Deve ter algum remédio, alguma cura - sugeriu Lily.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

 **Harry tentou se lembrar do que estivera sonhando antes de acordar.**

\- Não faça isso - pediu Alice, mas era tarde demais.

 **Parecera tão real...**

\- É porque foi real - murmurou Ron.

 **Havia duas pessoas que ele conhecia e uma que não conhecia...**

\- Voldemort, Rabicho e o trouxa - falou Neville.

 **Ele se concentrou, enrugando a testa, tentando se lembrar...**

\- Você gosta de sofrer - observou Lissy.

\- Eu estava tentando entender o quê estava acontecendo - explicou.

 **Veio à sua mente a imagem pouco nítida de um quarto escuro... Havia uma cobra em cima de um tapete diante da lareira...**

\- Nagini.

 **Um homenzinho chamado Peter, de apelido Rabicho...**

\- Um traidor desgraçado.

 **E uma voz aguda e fria... A voz de Lord Voldemort.**

Frank estremeceu. Nunca tinha ouvido a voz de Voldemort, nem queria ouvir.

 **Só de pensar, Harry teve a sensação de que uma pedra de gelo estava descendo para o seu estômago...**

\- Eu disse para não pensar nisso - disse Alice.

 **Fechou os olhos com força e tentou se lembrar que aparência tinha Voldemort, mas foi impossível...**

\- Pelo menos isso - disse Lily.

 **Tudo que Harry sabia era que, no momento em que a poltrona girara, vira o que estava sentado nela, sentira um espasmo de horror que o acordara...**

\- Deve ser algo realmente ruim se fez isso - falou Regulus.

 **Ou fora a dor na cicatriz?**

\- Talvez um esteja interligado ao outro? - sugeriu Frank.

 **E quem era o velho? Porque sem dúvida havia um velho; Harry o vira cair no chão.**

\- Morto...

 **Tudo estava ficando confuso; o garoto levou as mãos ao rosto tampando a visão do quarto em que estava, tentando reter a imagem daquele outro mal iluminado,**

\- Para quê? - murmurou Lily, incomodada.

\- Eu podia descobrir algo importante - disse Harry.

 **mas era o mesmo que tentar segurar água com as mãos;**

\- Não vejo a ligação - disse Hermione, confusa.

 **os detalhes agora desapareciam com a mesma rapidez com que ele tentava retê-los...**

\- O melhor a fazer é esquecer disso agora - sugeriu Sirius.

 **Voldemort e Rabicho estiveram conversando sobre alguém que haviam matado, embora Harry não conseguisse lembrar o nome...**

Ginny internamente agradeceu por isso. Se Harry soubesse o nome de Bertha, ele iria quer ir aos Aurores, mas ninguém iria acreditar nele. Seria pior ainda do que no quinto ano.

 **E estiveram planejando matar mais alguém... Ele...**

Lily estremeceu. Não queria nem pensar como seria saber que tinha alguém planejando lhe matar, ainda mais quando essa pessoa era um lorde das trevas. Também não queria aceitar que a vida de Harry estava em perigo.

 **Harry tirou as mãos do rosto, abriu os olhos e contemplou o quarto a toda a volta como se esperasse ver alguma coisa diferente ali.**

\- Vocês já fizeram meditação? - Dorcas perguntou, de repente - Dá uma sensação que o mundo está diferente quando você abre os olhos. É incrível.

\- Dá próxima vez, eu medito - disse Harry, brincando.

 **Como era de esperar, havia uma quantidade extraordinária de coisas diferentes em seu quarto.**

\- Isso quer dizer que você finalmente comprou coisas para si? - perguntou James esperançoso.

\- Ahn... Não - disse Harry - Quer dizer que eu sou bruxo.

\- Ah, tudo bem - falou James, visivelmente desapontado. Harry desejou que ele tivesse comprado algo.

 **Havia um malão de madeira aberto ao pé da cama, deixando à mostra um caldeirão, uma vassoura, vestes negras e vários livros de feitiços.**

\- Deve dar uma impressão ruim para quem não conhece Hogwarts - comentou Lene.

\- Meus pais ficaram um pouco assustados com as vestes do colégios - disse Hermione.

 **Rolos de pergaminho**

\- Que eu espero que sejam sobre as aulas - falou Lily.

\- Claro que são... - disse Harry e completou baixinho para o pai -... A maioria.

James riu.

 **atulhavam a parte do tampo de sua escrivaninha que não estava levantada por causa de uma enorme gaiola vazia,**

Alice sorriu, já preparada para ouvir sobre a coruja de Harry, um dos animais favoritos dela no mundo todo.

 **em que sua coruja muito branca, Edwiges, normalmente se encarrapitava.**

\- Onde ela está? - perguntou Alice, decepcionada.

\- Passeando, se eu não me engano - respondeu Harry.

 **No chão ao lado de sua cama havia um livro aberto;**

\- Harry Potter, é bom que esse livro esteja aberto porque ele caiu no chão e abriu - ameaçou George.

Harry se encolheu.

 **ele o estivera lendo antes de adormecer na véspera.**

\- Eu sempre soube que você ainda podia ser salvo - disse Hermione, orgulhosa.

 **As ilustrações do livro se mexiam.**

\- Sim, todos os livros são assim - disse James.

\- Livros bruxos - corrigiu Remus.

 **Homens com vestes laranja-vivo voavam em vassouras e entravam e saíam do seu campo de visão, jogando uma bola vermelha.**

\- Perdoado - disse Fred.

\- Até porque é sobre o melhor time - acrescentou Ron, o que causou grandes discussões que Hermione não se interessou em ouvir e continuou a ler.

 **Harry foi até o livro, apanhou-o e assistiu a um dos bruxos marcar um gol espetacular enfiando a bola por um aro a quinze metros de altura. Então o garoto fechou o livro.**

\- Que revolta.

 **Nem mesmo o Quadribol – na opinião de Harry, o melhor esporte do mundo**

James sorriu orgulhoso. Lily revirava os olhos. Preferia muito mais vôlei e golfe.

 **– conseguiria distraí-lo naquele momento. Ele repôs o livro _Voando com os Cannons_**

\- Um dos melhores livros - disse Ron.

\- Claro que não! - discordou Ginny - Um livro sobre um time que só faz perder...

 **sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, dirigiu-se à janela e afastou as cortinas para olhar a rua lá embaixo.**

\- Se alguém passou na rua, deve ter se assustado - comentou Neville.

 **A Rua dos Alfeneiros tinha o aspecto exato que uma rua de subúrbio respeitável deveria ter nas primeiras horas de um sábado.**

Lily suspirou agradecida. Pelo menos uma coisa boa na vida de Harry.

 **Todas as cortinas estavam fechadas.**

\- Porque pessoas normalmente estão dormindo essa hora, sabe - comentou Lene.

 **Até onde Harry pôde ver no escuro, não havia um único ser vivo à vista, nem mesmo um gato.**

\- Assim já sabemos que Minerva não está ai - comentou Sirius.

 **Contudo... Contudo... Harry voltou inquieto para a cama e se sentou,**

\- Quando eu acho que você vai dormir... - Lily resmungou.

 **passando mais uma vez um dedo pela cicatriz.**

\- Já é um vício isso.

 **Não era a dor que o incomodava;**

\- Então o que era? - perguntou Neville confuso.

 **Harry não era estranho à dor e aos ferimentos.**

Lily fez uma careta para essa frase.

 **Uma vez perdera todos os ossos do braço direito e sentira a dor de recuperá-los em uma noite.**

\- Nem me lembre disso - rosnou James. Ele ainda iria matar aquele idiota do Gilderoy Lockhart.

 **O mesmo braço fora perfurado pela presa venenosa de uma cobra, pouco tempo depois.**

\- Não só uma cobra, um basilisco - comentou Lily, tentando se controlar.

 **Ainda no ano anterior, ele despencara quinze metros da vassoura em que voava.**

\- Eu sempre falei que esse esporte era perigoso! - resmungou Lily.

\- Não culpe o Quadribol!

 **Estava acostumado com acidentes e ferimentos incomuns;**

\- Ninguém devia se acostumar a isso - disse Alice, firmemente.

 **eram inevitáveis quando se frequentava a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e se tinha um pendor para atrair confusões.**

\- Ou não - disseram Fred e George juntos - Nós não nos machucamos.

\- Nem nós - acrescentaram os Marotos.

 **Não, a coisa que estava incomodando Harry era que da última vez que sua cicatriz doera, fora porque Voldemort tinha andado por perto...**

\- Certo, isso é algo para se preocupar - disse Neville.

\- Mas ele está longe - disse Lily esperançosa.

 **Mas o bruxo não poderia estar ali, naquela hora...**

Tecnicamente, ele podia. Mas Regulus não queria lembrar ninguém desse fato.

 **A ideia de Voldemort estar rondando a Rua dos Alfeneiros era absurda, impossível...**

Lily olhou para Harry, ansiosa.

\- Está tudo bem - o rapaz a tranquilizou.

 **Harry parou para escutar com atenção o silêncio à sua volta.**

\- Esta é uma frase realmente única. Escutar o silêncio. Não é algo que você ouça todo dia - comentou James.

 **Estaria esperando ouvir o rangido de um degrau, o farfalhar de uma capa?**

\- Sim - admitiu ele. Felizmente, isso não tinha acontecido.

 **Então teve um leve sobressalto, seu primo Duda acabara de soltar um tremendo ronco no quarto ao lado.**

Ginny fez uma careta. Coitada da esposa do menino.

 **Harry deu em si mesmo uma sacudidela imaginária; estava sendo burro;**

\- Concordo - disse Ron.

Harry bateu no amigo, de leve.

 **não havia mais ninguém em casa exceto o tio Válter, a tia Petúnia e Duda, e era evidente que eles ainda dormiam, embalados por sonhos tranquilos e indolores.**

Lily resmungou. Em que mundo era justo que seu filho não conseguisse dormir e que aqueles três sonhassem com coisas boas?

 **Era quando dormiam que Harry mais gostava dos Dursley;**

\- Acho que isso diz bastante sobre como eles são legais - comentou Dorcas.

 **não porque não o ajudassem em nada quando estavam acordados.**

\- Pelo contrário, só fazem atrapalhar - comentou Harry.

 **Tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda eram os únicos parentes vivos de Harry.**

James e Lily estremeceram. Eles esqueciam-se que todos os parentes _deles_ tinham morrido também. Era algo completamente triste.

 **Eram trouxas (não eram bruxos) que odiavam e desprezavam qualquer forma de magia,**

\- Eles a temem - murmurou Harry. Levara alguns anos para que ele entendesse isso.

 **o que significava que Harry era tão bem-vindo em sua casa, quanto uma pelota de mofo.**

\- Você devia ir morar comigo - resmungou Sirius.

\- No momento, você é um foragido - lembrou Harry, com o coração batendo dolorosamente. Queria mais que tudo que tivesse morado com Sirius.

 **Eles explicaram as longas ausências de Harry nos últimos três anos dizendo a todos que o garoto estudava no Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis.**

\- Que agradável.

 **Sabiam muito bem que, como bruxo menor de idade, Harry era proibido de usar a magia fora de Hogwarts,**

\- Uma pena - disse Fred.

\- Tantas coisas que você podia fazer...

 **mas não perdiam a mania de culpá-lo por tudo que acontecia de errado na casa.**

\- Que seres insuportáveis - disse Hermione.

 **Harry nunca pudera fazer confidências a eles,**

\- Acho que você está melhor sem os conselhos dele - comentou Ron.

 **nem contar nada de sua vida no mundo da magia.**

\- Ou seja, eles não fazem ideia do com quem eles vivem - disse Ginny. Isso era tão absurdo para ela.

 **A simples ideia de procurá-los quando acordassem para falar que sua cicatriz estava doendo e que estava preocupado com Voldemort era ridícula.**

\- Eles não iriam conseguir te ajudar mesmo - concordou Frank.

\- Mas você podia dizer para outra pessoa - disse Alice.

\- Como o seu padrinho - acrescentou Lene.

\- Eu disse - disse Harry, sorrindo para Sirius. O Black sorriu de volta, orgulhoso.

 **No entanto, era por causa de Voldemort que Harry viera morar com os Dursley, para início de conversa.**

\- Voldemor tem o costume de ferrar com a vida de todos - disse James, _alegremente_.

 **Se não fosse por aquele bruxo, Harry não teria na testa a cicatriz em forma de raio.**

\- Teria vocês e não seria conhecido - murmurou Harry, desejoso.

 **Se não fosse por Voldemort, o garoto ainda teria pais...**

\- Não comece a pensar nisso, não vai fazer bem - recomendou Neville. Ele tinha muita experiência nisso.

 **Harry tinha um ano de idade na noite em que Voldemort**

Lily fechou os olhos, não querendo lembrar de nada daquilo. Não queria lembrar que James já estava morto para Harry e assim estivera a sua vida toda ou que o monstro do Voldemort tinha tentado matar um bebê.

 **– há um século o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do mundo,**

\- Ele devia lutar contra Grindelwald - resmungou Neville. Os dois se matariam e o mundo agradeceria.

 **um bruxo que fora adquirindo poder continuamente durante onze anos**

\- Ele saiu de lugar nenhum - comentou Ginny.

 **– tinha chegado a sua casa e matado seus pais.**

\- Dá para parar de fazer isso? - perguntou James irritado.

\- Isso o quê? - replicou Sirius inocentemente.

\- Isso - resmungou James. Sirius olhava para James e Lily como se estivesse tentando gravar o rosto deles.

\- Desculpe.

 **Depois, Voldemort brandira sua varinha contra Harry;**

\- Contra uma criança - falou Alice, horrorizada.

 **executara o feitiço que havia liquidado muitos bruxos adultos durante sua ascensão ao poder**

\- É o feitiço que mais matou na história - comentou Regulus em um ar entediado. Sirius também sabia disso. Um feitiço útil, diziam seus pais.

 **– e, inacreditavelmente, o feitiço não produzira efeito.**

\- Eu ainda quero entender como isso aconteceu - disse Lene, curiosa.

 **Em vez de matar o garotinho, o feitiço se voltara contra o bruxo.**

\- Karma é uma merda, não? - perguntou Dorcas, sorrindo.

 **Harry sobrevivera marcado apenas por um corte em forma de raio na testa,**

\- Não é algo para reclamar - comentou Lene - Especialmente quando foi resultado de uma maldição mortal.

 **mas Voldemort fora reduzido a uma coisa quase sem vida.**

\- Não entendi como isso aconteceu - falou Frank - Por que uma maldição iria agir contra o feiticeiro? E ainda de forma não completa... - murmurou imerso em pensamentos.

Alice sorriu. O namorado estava entrando no modo dele de resolver um problema.

 **Despojado de seus poderes,**

Regulus sorriu friamente. Nada mais justo que Voldemort ficar sem aquilo que mais amava.

 **a vida quase extinta, ele fugira; o terror em que a comunidade secreta de bruxos vivera tanto tempo se dissipou,**

Dorcas sorriu com a ideia de finalmente poder viver sem medo novamente.

 **os seguidores de Voldemort debandaram,**

\- Tudo um bando de covardes gananciosos - disse Ron.

 **e Harry Potter se tornou famoso.**

Harry fez uma careta.

 **Harry tivera um choque de bom tamanho ao descobrir, no seu décimo primeiro aniversário, que era bruxo;**

\- Ainda não entendo como você não percebeu que era diferente - comentou Frank.

\- Para quem mora no mundo trouxa, pensar que magia existe... ou que se é um bruxo... é bizarro - comentou Hermione.

\- Mas você parecia tão acostumada com a ideia - comentou Ron.

Hermione deu de ombros.

\- Eu me acostumo rápido - comentou.

 **fora ainda mais desconcertante descobrir que todos no mundo secreto da magia conheciam seu nome.**

\- Deve ser bem estranho realmente entrar em um mundo desconhecido em que todos te conhece - disse Regulus, simpático.

 **Harry chegara a Hogwarts e deparara com cabeças que se viravam e cochichos que o seguiam aonde fosse.**

\- Esse povo tem que arranjar mais o quê fazer - resmungou Lene.

 **Mas agora já se acostumara com isso.**

\- É, não tem nada que você possa fazer fora aceitar - concordou Sirius. Muitos gostavam de falar sobre ele quando ele estava em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, todos curiosos sobre o Black que quebrara a tradição.

\- Mas é de se esperar que um dia eles cansem - resmungou Ginny.

Harry deu um sorriso triste, não queria que a namorada sofresse com a fama que recaia sob si.

 **No fim deste verão,**

\- Um verão interminável - acrescentou Harry.

 **ele iria começar o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts;**

\- Próximo ano tem exames - disse Lily.

\- Credo, mãe - disse Harry, pela primeira vez feliz que não cresceu com ela.

 **e já estava contando os dias para regressar ao castelo.**

\- Um aluno dedicado, claro - disse Fred.

 **Mas faltavam ainda quinze dias para as aulas recomeçarem.**

\- Tempo suficiente para não fazer nada - disse Ginny.

\- Qualquer tempo é suficiente para não fazer nada - retrucou Harry.

\- Claro que não! - ela disse - Você precisa ter um tempo livre para aproveitar completamente.

 **Harry tornou a examinar o quarto, desanimado,**

Hermione deu um sorriso triste. Queria que Harry se animasse, mas não podia culpar o garoto por estar se sentindo infeliz.

 **e seus olhos pousaram nos cartões de aniversário que seus dois melhores amigos tinham lhe mandado no fim de julho.**

\- Já que dessa vez Dobby deixou minhas correspondências em paz - disse Harry, mas sua voz estava triste. Dobby morrera... para o salvar.

 **Que será que diriam se lhes escrevesse para contar que a cicatriz estava doendo?**

\- Que você devia procurar ajuda - responderam os dois na mesma hora.

 **Na mesma hora a voz de Hermione Granger penetrou sua cabeça,**

\- É porque eu sou mais importante que Ron - disse ela brincando. Ron a olhou indignado.

 **aguda e cheia de pânico.**

\- Minha voz não é assim! - protestou ela.

\- É sim - disse Ron, vingativo.

 ** _"Sua cicatriz está doendo? Harry, isso é realmente sério.._** ** _._**

\- Até na voz da sua cabeça eu estou certa - disse Hermione sorrindo.

 ** _Escreva ao Professor Dumbledore!_**

\- Eu não ia sugerir ele... Provavelmente - ela disse.

Harry somente a encarou.

\- Ok...

 ** _Vou verificar no meu livro_ Aflições e Males Comuns na Magia _..._**

\- Você sabe o nome do meu livro? - ela perguntou, tocada.

\- Claro que sim. Você anda com essa coisa de um lado para o outro.

\- Você devia ler - ela comentou esperançosa.

\- Ai já é pedir demais - ele respondeu.

 ** _Quem sabe tem alguma coisa lá sobre cicatrizes produzidas por feitiços..."_**

\- Podia ter mesmo! - ela retrucou e tentou lembrar, mas fazia muito tempo desde que lera esse livro.

 **É, este seria o conselho de Hermione:**

\- É um bom conselho - resmungou Lily.

 **vai procurar o diretor de Hogwarts, e, enquanto isso, vai consultando um livro.**

\- Desculpe, mas você tem uma opção melhor? - Hermione replicou. Harry sabiamente não respondeu.

 **Harry contemplou pela janela o céu azul, quase negro.**

\- É para combinar com o meu humor - brincou ele.

 **Duvidava muito que um livro pudesse ajudá-lo.**

\- E o quê você entende de livros? - resmungou Hermione.

 **Que ele soubesse, era a única pessoa que tinha sobrevivido a um feitiço como o de Voldemort;**

\- Mas outras pessoas sobreviveram a outros feitiços - lembrou Hermione - _Algum_ princípio deve ter sido semelhante.

 **portanto, era pouco provável que encontrasse os seus sintomas descritos em _Aflições e Males Comuns na Magia_.**

\- Mas não custa nada tentar - disse Neville.

Harry preferiu não informar que se chegasse qualquer livro, os tios surtariam.

 **Quanto a informar ao diretor, Harry não fazia a menor ideia de onde Dumbledore passava as férias de verão.**

\- Essa é uma boa pergunta - admitiu James, curioso.

\- Ainda bem que vocês não sabem, assim não podem o atrapalhar nas férias também - Lily falou.

 **Só por um momento divertiu-se em imaginar Dumbledore, com suas longas barbas prateadas,**

\- Sinal da idade.

 **vestes compridas de bruxo e chapéu cônico, estirado em uma praia qualquer, passando filtro solar no longo nariz torto.**

\- Ele é um homem como qualquer outro - tentou defender Frank, mas até ele se estourava de rir.

 **Mas onde quer que Dumbledore estivesse, Harry tinha certeza de que Edwiges seria capaz de encontrá-lo;**

Alice sorriu. Ela também tinha certeza.

 **a coruja de Harry, até aquele dia, jamais deixara de entregar uma carta, mesmo sem endereço.**

\- Ela é mais espeta que a maioria das corujas - observou Frank.

\- Ela era especial - concordou Harry, triste.

 **Mas o que iria escrever?**

\- Seja direto - disse James, dando de ombros.

 ** _"Prezado Professor Dumbledore. Desculpe-me o incômodo, mas minha cicatriz doeu hoje de manhã. Atenciosamente, Harry Potter."_**

James tentou controlar o riso, mas não conseguiu. Harry não tinha muito jeito com as palavras.

\- Aposto que se você mandasse isso ele não iria reclamar - disse Lily séria. James agradeceu mentalmente por ela conseguir fazer o papel de pais melhor que ele.

Harry deu de ombros. Não sabia se teria adiantado muito mandar isso para o diretor.

 **Mesmo em sua cabeça as palavras pareciam idiotas.**

\- Não precisa ser perfeito, Dumbledore só precisava entender o que você está falando - disse Ginny.

 **Então ele tentou imaginar a reação do seu outro melhor amigo,**

\- Ouvir falar que esse era um menino bem estranho.

\- Cala boca, Fred.

\- Eu sou George.

\- Tanto faz.

 **Ron Weasley e, num instante, o rosto sardento, de nariz comprido,**

\- Assim eu pareço lindo - ironizou Ron.

\- Desculpe.

 **do amigo começou a flutuar diante de Harry com uma expressão de atordoamento.**

\- Você tem uma boa imaginação - observou Lene.

 ** _"Sua cicatriz doeu? Mas... Mas Você-Sabe-Quem não pode estar por perto agora, pode? Quero dizer... Você saberia, não saberia?_**

\- E ele tem bola de cristal? - perguntou James.

 ** _Ele estaria tentando matar você outra vez, não é?_**

\- Eu não diria isso! - protestou Ron.

\- Mas, sim, ele estaria - acrescentou Harry.

 ** _Sei não, Harry, vai ver as cicatrizes produzidas por feitiços sempre doem um pouquinho..._**

\- Eu sei que isso não é verdade - resmungou Ron.

 ** _Vou perguntar ao meu pai..."_**

\- Você me fez soar como Malfoy! - falou Ron horrorizado.

 **O Sr. Weasley era um bruxo diplomado que trabalhava na Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas,**

\- Não que pareça um trabalho para ele - falou Ginny com afeição.

 **no Ministério da Magia, mas, pelo que Harry soubesse, não tinha qualquer formação específica em feitiços.**

\- Ele não tem - informou Fred.

 **Em todo o caso, não lhe agradava a ideia de que a família Weasley inteira soubesse que estava assustado por causa de uma dorzinha.**

\- Harry! - todos os Weasleys protestaram.

 **A Sra. Weasley se preocuparia mais do que Hermione,**

\- Claro que não! - disse Hermione - Eu que me preocuparia mais - afirmou.

Harry revirou os olhos.

 **e Fred e George,**

\- Olha nós!

 **os gêmeos de dezesseis anos, irmãos de Ron,**

\- Você pode nos descrever como algo melhor que irmão de Ron, não? - reclamou George.

 **poderiam pensar que Harry estava se acovardando.**

\- Claro que não íamos pensar isso - disse Fred - Nós nos preocupamos com você! - George assentiu.

\- Você devia ter falado de qualquer jeito - disse Ginny.

 **Os Weasley eram a família de que Harry mais gostava no mundo**

\- Obrigado! - agradeceram os Weasleys juntos.

\- Eu sempre soube disso - disse Ginny, arrogante.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas puxou a namorada para um beijo rápido.

 **e ele tinha esperanças que o convidassem para passar uns dias em casa deles uma hora dessas**

\- Harry, você não precisa ser _convidado_ \- George falou como se a palavra fosse ridícula.

\- Era só aparecer lá - disse Fred.

 **(Ron mencionara alguma coisa sobre uma Copa Mundial de Quadribol),**

\- Alguma coisa não! Eu disse que talvez pudéssemos ir para o maior evento de Quadribol do mundo - disse o ruivo indignado.

Harry deu de ombros, sem querer dizer que não queria criar expectativas.

 **e Harry não queria que sua visita**

\- Que irá acontecer sem discussões.

 **fosse pontuada por perguntas ansiosas sobre sua cicatriz.**

\- Harry, nem tudo na vida é diversão. Você precisa deixar os outros cuidarem de você - falou Lily agoniada. Por que o seu filho tinha que sofrer o tempo todo?

 **O garoto massageou a cicatriz com os nós dos dedos.**

Ginny apertou a mão do namorado, que sorriu hesitante.

 **O que ele realmente queria (e se sentiu quase envergonhado de admitir para si mesmo)**

\- Você está com vergonha de tudo ultimamente - disse Ron.

 **era alguém como um pai ou uma mãe,**

Harry sorriu para James e Lily.

 **um bruxo adulto a quem pudesse pedir um conselho sem se sentir burro,**

\- Minerva? - sugeriu Lily hesitante.

Harry fez uma cara de pânico. Não, obrigado. Ele morreria de vergonha de contar para a professora.

 **alguém que gostasse dele,**

\- Existem muitas pessoas nessa categoria - disse Hermione.

 _E onde elas estão?,_ pensou Harry.

 **que tivesse tido experiência com artes das trevas...**

\- Sirius - falou Regulus imediatamente. O irmão podia fingir que não, mas ele conhecia bastante sobre as artes das trevas. Walburga e Orion o ensinarem com dedicação. E Sirius amava muito a Harry para sequer pensar em fazer mal ao menino.

\- É, você devia ter ido correndo me contar - disse Sirius.

\- Desculpe - pediu Harry.

\- Contanto que não aconteça de novo.

\- Jamais.

\- Então tudo bem.

\- Obrigado, padrinho.

\- Nada, Harry.

 **E então lhe ocorreu a solução.**

Regulus e Harry sorriram. Eles pensavam de modo muito semelhante.

 **Era tão simples, tão óbvia, que ele nem podia acreditar que tivesse levado tanto tempo para lembrar**

\- Também não acredito.

 **– Sirius.**

\- É porque pensar em Sirius como _solução_ de problema é algo estranho mesmo - implicou Lene.

 **Harry saltou da cama, saiu correndo e se sentou à escrivaninha;**

Lily sorriu. Finalmente um comportamento de um adolescente normal.

 **puxou um pergaminho para perto,**

\- Parece que você herdou a minha _organização_.

\- Sim - replicou Harry, sorrindo.

 **molhou a pena de águia no tinteiro, escreveu _"Caro Sirius"_ , e em seguida parou,**

\- Só escreva logo - disse Sirius ansioso.

 **pensando qual seria a melhor maneira de contar o seu problema,**

\- Só diga que a sua cicatriz está doendo. Eu saberei o que fazer - disse Sirius, com convicção. Ele estava tão perdido quanto os outros agora, mas tinha a sensação que no futuro saberia como agir.

 **ainda admirado com o fato de não ter pensado nele logo de saída.**

\- Pensar em Dumbledore antes de mim... - Sirius balançou a cabeça desapontado.

 **Mas, por outro lado, talvez não merecesse tanta admiração**

\- Merece sim. Você tem que pensar no que está errado para poder concertar - afirmou Sirius.

 **– afinal, ele só descobrira que Sirius era seu padrinho fazia dois meses.**

\- Tudo bem, é pouco tempo - disse Sirius - Mas ainda espero que no próximo problema eu seja a primeira pessoa que você pense.

James assistiu o amigo com uma sensação estranha. Estava feliz que Sirius estivesse lá para Harry, mas aceitar o fato que _ele_ não poderia ser a primeira pessoa que o filho pediria ajuda...

 **Havia uma razão simples para a absoluta ausência de Sirius da vida de Harry até aquele momento**

\- Não acho que seja simples - resmungou Neville. Eles passaram um livro inteiro para poder descobri-la.

 **– o bruxo estivera em Azkaban,**

Lene estremeceu. Esperava que eles não falassem mais sobre isso.

 **a assustadora prisão de bruxos,**

\- Pelo menos Harry nunca esteve lá - murmurou Frank.

\- Ele é uma criança, por que estaria lá? - questionou Alice.

Frank deu de ombros.

\- A vida de Harry é confusa.

 **guardada por dementadores, criaturas malignas que não possuíam olhos, sugavam a alma das pessoas,**

\- Elas são monstros - disse Lily.

\- Queria saber como eles surgiram - comentou Remus.

\- Foi de um feitiço das trevas que deu errado - disse Regulus.

 **e tinham ido a Hogwarts procurar Sirius quando ele fugira.**

\- Ainda não acredito que os pais concordaram com uma coisa dessas - disse Ginny.

 **Porém, o bruxo era inocente**

Sirius sorriu com o som dessas palavras.

 **– as mortes pelas quais fora condenado tinham sido cometidas por Rabicho,**

James e Remus rosnaram baixinho.

 **seguidor de Voldemort, que quase todos ainda pensavam estar morto.**

\- Nós podemos fazer isso acontecer - sugeriu Remus.

\- Não - disse Harry firmemente, por mais que também quisesse matar o animago.

 **Harry, Ron e Hermione sabiam que não;**

\- Vocês sabem de tudo - resmungou Neville.

 **tinham encontrado Rabicho cara a cara no ano anterior,**

\- Nada como conhecer ratos covardes - falou Harry.

 **embora apenas o Professor Dumbledore tivesse acreditado na história que eles contaram.**

\- Dumbledore é realmente bom em ouvir os outros - disse Hermione.

 **Durante uma gloriosa hora, Harry acreditara que finalmente deixaria a casa dos Dursley,**

\- Tão perto da felicidade! - exclamou Fred, fechando os olhos dramaticamente.

 **porque Sirius se oferecera para ficar com ele,**

Harry e Sirius sorriram.

 **depois que limpasse o próprio nome.**

\- É, acho que não vai acontecer - disse Sirius.

 **Mas a oportunidade lhe fora roubada**

\- Sua vida é uma merda - disse Neville.

\- Eu sei - disse Harry.

 **– Rabicho escapara antes que pudessem levá-lo ao Ministério da Magia, e Sirius teve de fugir para salvar a vida.**

 **-** Eu ainda devia ter ficado - falou Sirius.

\- Não, só iria atrapalhar mais. Você teria sido preso - disse Harry.

 **Harry o ajudara a escapar montado em um hipogrifo chamado Bicuço,**

Alice sorriu.

\- Foi uma fuga em alto estilo.

 **e desde então Sirius estava foragido.**

\- Menos pro resto do mundo, para o qual ele já estava foragido fazia tempo - disse Ron.

 **A casa que Harry poderia ter tido, se Rabicho não tivesse desaparecido, o atormentara o verão inteiro.**

\- Uma sombra do que podia ter acontecido - disse Alex, entendendo bem o sentimento.

Harry assentiu e encarou o misterioso menino. Por um instante, eles pareceram se entender. Reconhecer a dor e o vazio nos olhos um do outro e então Alex olhou para o outro lado, tentando rapidamente acalmar o coração e esquecer que, pela primeira vez, sentia-se _semelhante_ a Harry.

 **Fora duas vezes mais penoso voltar para os Dursley sabendo que quase se livrara deles para sempre.**

\- Faz sentido, você já tinha visto a luz no final do túnel - disse Lily.

 **Ainda assim, Sirius vinha ajudando Harry,**

\- Então, você não é um padrinho totalmente incompetente - disse James.

\- Claro que não, eu sou o melhor padrinho do mundo - disse Sirius, arrogante.

 **mesmo sem poder estar presente.**

\- Fique feliz que Sirius não pode te irritar o dia todo - disse Lene.

 **Graças ao padrinho, Harry agora tinha todo o seu material escolar guardado no quarto.**

\- Como eu fiz isso? - questionou Sirius, confuso.

 **Os Dursley nunca haviam permitido isso;**

\- Porque iria matá-los se você pudesse guardar o seu material no lugar certo - disse Lily irônica, o ódio presente em cada palavra.

 **o desejo geral de tornar a vida de Harry a mais infeliz possível,**

\- Eles estão tentando ser menos infelizes - afirmou Ginny.

 **somado ao medo dos seus poderes,**

Harry sorriu cruelmente e Regulus achou que nunca tinha visto o garoto parecer tão Sonserino quanto nesse momento. Regulus sorriu de volta.

 **levara os tios, nos verões anteriores, a trancar o malão de escola do garoto no armário sob a escada.**

Os olhos de Alice faiscaram a menção do armário.

 **Mas a atitude dos Dursley mudara desde que descobriram que Harry tinha um perigoso condenado como padrinho**

\- Fico feliz em ser útil - disse Sirius.

\- Seria ótimo se Sirius realmente fosse um assassino - disse Lene, com um sorriso perverso.

 **– Harry, convenientemente, se esquecera de acrescentar que Sirius era inocente.**

James sorriu orgulhoso.

\- É disso que eu estou falando - disse Remus.

Os gêmeos deram os parabéns para Harry e até Lily sorriu.

\- Bem pensado - disse Regulus baixinho. Harry sorriu.

\- Por que você não age assim em Hogwarts? - choramingou Ron.

\- Eu estou sempre ocupado com algo - Harry deu de ombros.

 **O garoto recebera duas cartas de Sirius desde que voltara à Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

\- Só duas? - James fez uma careta para o amigo.

\- Ele ainda é um foragido - lembrou Harry - Não pode ficar me mandando cartas.

 **Ambas tinham sido entregues não por corujas**

\- Ahn?

 **(como era costume entre os bruxos), mas por grandes e coloridos pássaros tropicais.**

James sorriu malicioso para Sirius, sabendo bem quais eram os planos do amigo que envolviam lugares tropicais.

 **Edwiges não aprovara aqueles intrusos espalhafatosos;**

\- Ela é uma boa britânica - falou Frank. Alice revirou os olhos.

 **relutara muito a permitir que eles usassem o seu bebedouro antes de irem embora.**

\- Ela está certa, esses pássaros podem estar doentes - comentou Alice.

\- Nem pensei nisso - admitiu Harry.

 **Harry, por outro lado, gostara muito das aves;**

\- Talvez isso seja uma das razões pelas quais Edwiges não gosta delas - sugeriu Alice.

 **fizeram-no lembrar palmeiras e praias de areia branca**

Sirius sorriu com a lembrança de um lugar lindo que tinha visitado.

 **e ele desejara que, onde quer que o padrinho estivesse (Sirius nunca dizia, temendo que as cartas fossem interceptadas),**

\- Pela primeira vez, você pensou - falou Regulus.

\- Obrigado, irmãozinho - ironizou Sirius.

 **que estivesse se divertindo.**

\- Também espero - disse com um olhar ameaçador a Sirius.

 **Por alguma razão, Harry achava difícil imaginar dementadores que sobrevivessem muito tempo sob o sol forte;**

\- Talvez porque eles sejam tão frios - sugeriu Neville.

 **talvez por isso é que Sirius tivesse rumado para o sul.**

\- Foi uma boa estratégia - disse Josh.

 **As cartas dele,**

\- As úncias duas - relembrou James.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

 **que agora estavam escondidas sob a utilíssima tábua solta do assoalho,**

Lily fez uma careta para o local decadente que o filho vivia.

 **embaixo da cama de Harry, tinham um tom animado**

Lene suspirou mais aliviada, embora soubesse que Sirius podia estar fingindo.

 **e, nas duas, ele lembrava Harry que o chamasse se um dia precisasse.**

\- Finalmente sendo útil - disse James.

 **Bem, ele bem que precisava chamar o padrinho agora...**

\- Então chame - disse Sirius, impaciente. Harry não devia hesitar para falar com ele.

 **Sua luz de cabeceira parecia estar enfraquecendo a medida que a luz fria e cinzenta que antecede o nascer do sol penetrava devagarzinho no quarto.**

\- É tão frio nessa hora - comentou Ginny. Ela já tinha passado vários dias acordada nesse horário, devido a insônia.

 **Finalmente, quando o sol nasceu,**

\- Um bom tempo depois.

 **quando as paredes do quarto ficaram douradas e quando ele ouviu sons de gente se mexendo no quarto de tio Válter e tia Petúnia,**

\- É nessas horas que ter boa audião compensa - disse Frank.

 **Harry tirou os pedaços amassados de pergaminho de cima da escrivaninha e releu a carta que escrevera.**

\- Você é lerdo.

\- Só não tenho prática - Harry defendeu-se e todos se calaram.

 ** _Caro Sirius,_**

\- Que formal.

\- Na próxima, começo com Sirius, o idiota.

\- Melhor.

 ** _Obrigado por sua última carta, a ave era enorme, quase não pôde passar pela minha janela._**

\- Queria ver o que aconteceria se ela não passasse.

\- Os Dursley devem ter surtado.

\- Só um pouco.

 ** _As coisas continuam na mesma por aqui. A dieta de Duda não está dando muito certo. Minha tia o pegou contrabandeando rosquinhas fritas e açucaradas para dentro do quarto, ontem._**

\- Boa.

 ** _Meus tios disseram que vão ter de cortar a mesada dele caso ele continue fazendo isso,_**

\- Nada como diálogo.

 ** _então Duda ficou com muita raiva e atirou pela janela o PlayStation._**

\- Menino burro.

 ** _Isso é uma espécie de computador com muitos jogos._**

\- Sirius ainda não deve ter entendido.

 ** _Foi realmente uma burrice porque agora ele não tem nem um Mega-Mutilation parte três para distrair as ideias._**

\- Justamente. Apesar de eu não entender o que é isso - disse Frank e Harry o explicou.

 ** _Eu vou bem, principalmente porque os Dursley estão apavorados que você possa aparecer e transformar eles em morcegos se eu pedir._**

Sirius sorriu para Harry.

 ** _Mas aconteceu uma coisa estranha hoje de madrugada._**

\- Porque nenhum dia pode ser normal para Harry Potter - disse Ron.

 ** _Minha cicatriz doeu outra vez. A última vez que isto aconteceu foi porque Voldemort estava em Hogwarts. Mas acho que ele não pode estar por perto agora, pode? Você sabe se cicatrizes produzidas por um feitiço podem doer até anos depois?_**

\- Até que não ficou ruim - disse Sirius, impressionado.

 ** _Vou mandar esta carta quando Edwiges voltar, no momento ela saiu para caçar. Diga olá ao Bicuço por mim._**

 ** _Harry._**

 **Parecia boa, pensou Harry.**

\- Está mais do que o suficiente - disse Lily.

 **Não fazia sentido incluir o sonho,**

\- Sim, fazia. Você devia ter falado, eu até me esqueci - disse Lily, estreitando os olhos.

 **ele não queria que a carta deixasse transparecer que estava muito preocupado.**

\- Eu estou lá para quando você estiver muito preocupado, Harry - disse Sirius.

\- Eu sei - Harry mentiu.

 **O garoto enrolou o pergaminho e deixou-o em cima da escrivaninha, pronto para quando Edwiges voltasse.**

\- Ela deve demorar - comentou Alice.

 **Depois se levantou, se espreguiçou e abriu mais uma vez o guarda-roupa.**

Lily estremeceu só de pensar em como o guarda-roupa devia ser desorganizado se ele tinha puxado a James.

 **Sem olhar para a imagem refletida no espelho,**

\- Já passara muito tempo me olhando nessa noite, obrigado - comentou Harry. Na verdade, ele não queria olhar a cicatriz dele novamente.

 **começou a se vestir para ir tomar o café da manhã.**

\- Pelo menos eles não o matam de fome - disse Neville otimista.

\- Bem... eu estou vivo, não estou? - disse Harry.

\- Não vou nem tentar entender - resmungou Hermione.


	4. O convite

Como vocês estão? Ansiosos para Animais? Eu estou muito. Mas não gostei de colocarem Johnny Depp e vocês?

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - O convite**

* * *

 **Quando Harry finalmente chegou à cozinha, os três Dursley já estavam sentados à mesa.**

\- É uma surpresa que eles consigam chegar até lá sozinhos - disse Ron.

 **Nenhum deles ergueu a cabeça quando o garoto entrou ou se sentou.**

\- Simpáticos - ironizou Ginny.

 **A caraça vermelha de tio Vernon estava escondida atrás do matutino _Daily Mail_ ,**

\- Não sei porque ele está tentando ler se é claro que não vai entender - disse George.

 **e tia Petunia partia um grapefruit em quatro,**

\- O que é um grapefruit? - questionou Frank.

\- É uma fruta deliciosa - respondeu Lily.

Harry não concordava com a opinião da mãe.

 **os lábios contraídos por cima dos dentes de cavalo.**

\- Ela é uma mistura de um cavalo com uma girafa.

 **Duda parecia furioso e carrancudo,**

\- Uma pena que ninguém liga - disse Remus.

 **e, por alguma razão, dava a impressão de estar ocupando mais espaço do que de costume.**

\- Deve ser porque você não quer se aproximar muito - sugeriu Lissy.

 **E isso não era pouco, porque ele sempre ocupava sozinho um lado inteiro da mesa quadrada.**

Lily estava horrorizada pela informação. Não conseguia acreditar que Tuney iria permitir que o filho dela fosse assim. Será que ela não percebia o quanto isso era ruim para a saúde dele?

\- E você ocupando espaço quase nenhum - comentou Neville.

 **Quando tia Petunia pôs um quarto de grapefruit no prato do filho com um trêmulo**

Lily franziu a testa. Tuney estava com medo de alguma coisa? Por que esse nervosismo todo?

 **( _Tome, Dudinha_**

\- Acho que ele não tem nada de inha - comentou George.

 ** _querido_ ), o garoto lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso.**

\- Que agradável - ironizou Ron.

 **A vida de Duda tomara um rumo muito desagradável**

\- Não vejo como - disse Sirius - Para mim, o problema é ele mesmo.

 **desde que ele voltara para passar as férias de verão em casa trazendo o boletim de fim de ano.**

\- Aposto que as notas dele foram péssimas - disse Ginny.

\- Você não tem ideia - Harry replicou.

 **Tio Vernon e tia Petunia, como sempre, tinham conseguido arranjar desculpas para as notas baixas dele;**

Snape revirou os olhos. Detestava pais assim. Lily o encarou e ele soube que ela estava pensando na mesma coisa.

 **tia Petunia sempre insistia que " _Duda era um menino muito talentoso, incompreendido pelos professores",_**

\- Coitado de Duda - Hermione falou em um tom dramático - É muito inteligente e estudioso, mas sempre zera todas as provas.

 **enquanto tio Vernon sustentava que " _ele não queria mesmo um filho cê-dê-efe e educadinho_ ".**

\- Claro que não, é muito melhor tem um filho que não sabe de nada - falou Frank.

 **Eles também passaram por cima das acusações de truculência e intimidação de colegas que havia no boletim.**

\- Como alguém consegue ignorar isso? - questionou Lissy.

\- Tia Petunia consegue ser cega quando se trata de Duda.

 **" _Ele é um garotinho turbulento,_**

\- Mais do que isso - resmungou Ron.

 ** _mas não faria mal a uma mosca!_ ",**

\- E o que ele faz com Harry é o quê? - perguntou Ginny, irritada. Harry colocou uma mão no ombro dela, para acalmá-la. Ele não tinha raiva de Duda. Sabia que o garoto não tinha sido culpa de ter sido criado do jeito que fora.

 **comentou tia Petunia chorosa.**

\- Como alguém pode ser tão idiota? - questionou Lene.

\- Sem ofensas, Lily, mas sua irmã é uma ridícula - disse Dorcas.

\- Eu concordo - murmurou Lily. Petunia tinha sido diferente, mas agora ela era só uma sombra do que já fora.

 **Contudo, no finalzinho havia uma observação muito bem colocada da enfermeira da escola, que nem mesmo os pais conseguiram justificar.**

\- Essa deve ter sido bem inteligente - comentou Frank interessado.

 **Por mais que tia Petunia choramingasse que Duda tinha ossos grandes**

\- Não é a única coisa grande que Duda tinha.

 **e que seu excesso de peso era na realidade gordura infantil,**

\- Mas ele não tem nada de infantil nele - resmungou Ginny.

 **que ele era um menino em crescimento e precisava de muita comida,**

\- Ele precisa é fazer exercício e parar de comer.

 **o fato era que os fornecedores de uniformes da escola não estocavam calças suficientemente grandes para Duda.**

James até tentou, mas ele não conseguiu segurar a risada.

 **A enfermeira da escola vira o que os olhos de tia Petunia – tão atentos quando se tratava de**

\- Observar todos os vizinhos, vinte e quatro horas por dias - resmungou Harry.

 **encontrar marcas de dedos em suas paredes brilhantes**

\- Ela realmente não tem o quê fazer - resmungou Frank.

 **e observar as idas e vindas dos vizinhos**

\- Eu disse - falou Harry.

\- Ninguém duvidou - disse Lily. Petunia nunca tivera muito o que fazer mesmo.

 **–** **simplesmente se recusavam a enxergar: que, longe de precisar de alimentação suplementar,**

\- Esse seria o Harry - disse Ron.

Harry o encarou irritado.

 **Duda atingira aproximadamente o tamanho e o peso de um filhote de orca.**

\- Bem, ele sempre foi parecido com um - comentou Josh.

 **Então – depois de muitos acessos de raiva,**

\- Porque esse é o jeito de resolver as coisas - ironizou Lily.

 **muitas discussões que sacudiram o assoalho do quarto de Harry**

Hermione fez uma careta. Harry não devia vier nessas condições.

 **e muitas lágrimas de tia Petunia**

Lily revirou os olhos. Sua irmã sempre fora muito dramática.

 **– o novo regime começara.**

\- Realmente, uma tragédia - Ginny revirou os olhos, impaciente.

 **A receita da dieta que a enfermeira da Smeltings enviara fora colada na geladeira,**

\- Só para Duda não poder dizer que esqueceu - disse Harry.

 **já esvaziada de todas as coisas que Duda mais gostava**

Ron por um momento ficou com pena do cara. Devia ser horrível passar a ter que começar coisas que você não gostava. Mas, então, ele lembrou-se de quem Duda era.

 **– bebidas gasosas e bolos, barras de chocolate e hambúrgueres** **–**

\- Super saudável - ironizou Hermione. Como alguém conseguia viver só disso?

 **e cheia de frutas,**

\- Frutas são deliciosas! - protestou Dorcas.

 **legumes e coisas que tio Vernon chamava de " _comida de coelho"_.**

Alice conteve o impulso de chamar o homem de ignorante.

 **Para fazer Duda se sentir melhor com a mudança, tia Petunia insistira que a família inteira seguisse a mesma dieta.**

\- Estou surpresa que ela obrigue Vernon a fazer alguma coisa - disse Lily.

 **Agora ela passava um quarto de grapefruit pa** **ra Harry.**

Lily olhou preocupada para o filho. Ele já comia pouco, se continuasse a comer assim.

\- Eu estou bem - respondeu Harry com um sorriso que Lily conhecia muito bem. Estivera presente várias vezes em James.

 **O garoto reparou que o dele era bem menor que o de Duda.**

\- Isso é ridículo! - disse Hermione. Ela realmente estava tentando, mas não conseguia seguir a lógica de Petunia. Por que Harry precisaria comer menos? E todo a história de a família ter que comer a mesma coisa?

 **A tia parecia sentir que a melhor maneira de manter o moral**

\- Quem liga para a moral _dele_? - questionou Neville.

\- Só a tia Petunia - Harry respondeu. Por mais que detestasse a tia, tinha uma certa admiração pelo amor que ela tinha por Duda. Embora, ele certamente não fosse criar os filhos assim.

 **de Duda era providenciar para que ele, no mínimo, recebesse mais comida do que Harry.**

\- E mesmo assim ela diz que o filho dela é um santinho - Hermione revirou os olhos.

 **Mas tia Petunia não sabia o que estava escondido sob as tábuas soltas do assoalho**

\- Bom esconderijo - observou Fred, orgulhoso.

\- Gostei de como essa frase soou - disse Lene, com um sorriso malicioso.

 **no andar de cima.**

\- Melhor ainda - disse George.

\- O que está escondido? - perguntou Dorcas curiosa.

 **Não fazia a menor ideia de que Harry não estava seguindo dieta alguma.**

\- Esse é o meu garoto! - disse James, orgulhoso.

\- Sempre soube que você herdaria meu sangue - disse Sirius, dramático.

Harry sorriu, escolhendo ignorar que não compartilhava nenhuma ligação de sangue com o padrinho.

 **No momento em que descobriu que esperavam que ele sobrevivesse durante o verão comendo palitos de cenoura crua,**

\- Não é tão ruim! - falou Dorcas e se encolheu sob os olhares que recebeu.

 **Harry despachara Edwiges**

\- Foi uma ação de emergência - disse Harry.

 **à casa dos amigos com pedidos de ajuda,**

Hermione e Ron sorriram. Eles estavam felizes que pelo menos dessa vez Harry tivesse ido até eles.

 **e eles tinham correspondido mais do que à altura.**

\- Claro, não fazemos nada pela metade - disse Ron.

 **A coruja voltara da casa de Hermione com uma enorme caixa de lanchinhos sem açúcar (os pais de Hermione eram dentistas).**

\- Eu posso comer doces - ela esclareceu - Só não gosto de açúcar.

Ginny fez uma cara de descrença para a amiga.

 **Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts,**

\- Você mandou para ele também? - perguntou Neville, surpreso.

\- Claro - disse Harry.

 **comparecera com um saco de bolos que ele mesmo fabricara**

Ginny botou a mão na cabeça, desesperada.

 **(Harry ainda não provara;**

\- Uma decisão sábia - disse Ron.

\- Só prove quando tiver testemunhas por perto - disse Hermione.

 **tinha muita experiência com a culinária de Hagrid).**

\- Experiência _demais_ \- ele acrescentou.

 **A Sra. Weasley, porém, mandara a coruja da família, Errol, com um enorme bolo de frutas e tortinhas variadas.**

Harry sorriu com carinho.

\- A mãe de vocês é ótima - ele disse.

\- Você sabe que ela te ama como um filho - disse Ginny, suavemente.

 **O coitado do Errol, que era velho e fraco,**

\- HARRY! - brigou Alice.

\- Mas ele era mesmo - Harry se justificou. Alice o encarou, ameaçadora - Desculpe - ele completou baixinho.

Ron assistia a cena com interesse. Não se incomodava com Harry dizendo isso de Errol, mas era divertido ver Alice brigando com ele.

 **precisara de cinco dias inteiros para se recuperar da viagem.**

\- Talvez ela não deva fazer viagens tão longas - sugeriu Alice.

\- Não tínhamos muita escolha - falou Ron, envergonhado.

 **Então, no aniversário de Harry (a que os Dursley sequer deram atenção),**

\- Não que eu estivesse esperando - falou e estava sendo sincero. Depois do terceiro ano em Hogwarts, ele não se importava mais com que Dursleys falassem, contato que os amigos o dessem parabéns.

 **ele recebera quatro esplêndidos bolos de aniversário de Ron, Hermione, Hagrid e Sirius.**

\- Cuidado, porque se foi ele é que fez, deve estar um lixo - avisou Lene.

\- Olha quem fala - resmungou Sirius - Não sabe nem fazer um suco.

Marlene sorriu com a lembrança dos dois cozinhando. Tinha sido poucos dias atrás, mas parecia tão distante...

 **Ainda lhe restavam dois,**

\- Coma com sabedoria, para não acabar logo - orientou Ginny.

\- Sempre - concordou Harry.

 **e sabendo que teria um café da manhã de verdade**

\- Não sei se bolo pode ser considerado café da manhã de verdade - falou Hermione.

\- Claro que pode! - retrucou Ron.

 **quando voltasse ao seu quarto, ele começou a comer o grapefruit sem reclamar.**

\- Esse é o meu filho - disse Lily, orgulhosa.

 **Tio Vernon pôs de lado o jornal com um profundo suspiro de desaprovação**

\- Não é só porque você desaprova uma coisa que você precisa ficar reclamando sobre isso - disse Fred.

-... Por exemplo, todos os seus funcionários devem te odiar e não é nem por isso que eles reclamam todo dia de trabalhar com você - disse George.

\- Bem, pelo menos, não na sua frente - disse Fred.

 **e olhou para o seu quarto de grapefruit.**

\- Deve ser a primeira vez na vida que ele come fruta - disse Hermione.

 **— É só isso? — perguntou em tom de reclamação à tia Petunia.**

Lily franziu a testa. Não gostava da irmã, mas não era por isso que gostava de ouvir outras pessoas reclamando dela.

 **A mulher lhe lançou um olhar severo**

\- Não sabia que sua tia era capaz disso - disse Neville.

\- É porque você não viu ela fazendo a limpeza da casa - disse Harry.

 **e indicou com a cabeça o filho,** **que já acabara de comer o seu quarto de fruta e**

Alice revirou os olhos. Estava claro que essa dieta não ia dar certo. Era loucura sair diminuindo tão drasticamente a comida.

 **estava cobiçando o de Harry com um olhar azedo nos olhinhos de porco,**

\- Que pena que não vai ter - disse Fred, satisfeito.

\- Uma vez na vida, tia Peúnia vai estar do meu lado - disse Harry.

 **Tio Vernon soltou um grande suspiro, que arrepiou sua espessa bigodeira, e apanhou a colher ao lado do prato.**

\- Ele foi vencido - disse Ron, feliz.

 **A campainha da porta tocou. Ele se levantou penosamente da cadeira e saiu em direção ao hall.**

\- E eu achando que ele ficaria feliz com uma desculpa de sair dali - disse George.

 **Rápido como um raio, enquanto a mãe se ocupava com a chaleira, Duda furtou o resto de grapefruit do pai.**

\- Nunca vi Duda tão feliz em comer uma fruta - comentou Harry.

\- Não posso culpá-lo - disse James.

 **Harry ouviu vozes à porta, alguém rindo e a resposta seca do tio.**

\- Não parece coisa boa - disse Lene.

 **Então a porta se fechou e seguiu-se um ruído de papel rasgado no hall.**

\- Tem que ter sido rasgado com muita força para vocês escutarem - comentou Neville.

 **Tia Petunia colocou o bule de chá sobre a mesa e olhou curiosa**

\- E quando ela não está curiosa?

 **à volta para ver aonde fora o marido.**

\- Isso que eu chamo de não ter vida própria.

 **Não precisou esperar muito para descobrir; passado um minuto ele estava de volta.**

\- Ele andou mais rápido do que eu achava que ele conseguia - observou Ron.

 **Com o rosto lívido.**

 **— Você — vociferou ele para Harry.**

\- Droga! - resmungou Lily. Não sabia o que era, mas com os Dursley não podia significar uma coisa boa para Harry.

 **— Na sala de estar. Agora.**

 **Espantado, perguntando-se o que teria feito desta vez,**

\- Nada, assim como todas as outras vezes? - sugeriu Regulus.

 **Harry se levantou e acompanhou o tio para fora da cozinha e rumaram para o aposento vizinho.**

James ficou tenso. Se Vernon não queria nem que a família ouvisse...

 **Vernon fechou a porta com força depois que ele e o sobrinho entraram.**

 **— Então — disse o tio, indo até a lareira e se virando para encarar Harry, como se estivesse prestes a lhe dar voz de prisão.**

\- Quero ver conseguir - disse Lene.

 **— Então.**

 **Harry teria adorado responder "Qual é?",**

\- Devia ter respondido - disse Fred.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco.

 **mas achou que a boa disposição do tio não deveria ser testada assim cedinho, principalmente se já estava sob forte estresse por falta de comida.**

\- Existe chá de camomila - falou Dorcas.

 **Então decidiu fazer cara de quem está educadamente intrigado.**

\- Mas ele sabe que você não é educado - brincou Ron.

 **— Isto acabou de chegar — disse o tio. E brandiu na cara de Harry a folha de papel de carta roxo.**

\- Eu gosto de roxo - comentou Dorcas.

 **— Uma carta. A seu respeito.**

\- Quem escreveu uma carta sobre você? - perguntou Frank, confuso.

Os Weasley riram.

 **A confusão de Harry aumentou. Quem estaria escrevendo a tio Vernon a respeito dele? Quem é que ele conhecia que mandava cartas pelo correio?**

 **Tio Vernon olhou aborrecido para Harry, depois baixou os olhos para a carta e começou a ler em voz alta:**

\- NÃO ACREDITO! - gritou Lene - Ele sabe ler!

\- É uma surpresa - concordou Dorcas.

 ** _Prezados Sr. e Sra. Dursley,_**

 ** _Nunca fomos apresentados,_**

\- Felizmente - disse Harry.

 ** _mas tenho certeza de que já ouviram Harry falar muito do meu filho Ron._**

\- Weasleys!

 ** _Como Harry deve ter-lhes contado, a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol vai se realizar na próxima segunda-feira à noite, e meu marido, Arthur, conseguiu arranjar ótimos lugares para o jogo por intermédio de conhecidos do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos._**

\- Harry vai ver o jogo! - disse Sirius animado.

\- Ele ainda não disse que ia - disse Marlene.

\- Ele tem ingresso, por que não iria? - retrucou.

 ** _Espero que o senhor e sua mulher nos permitam levar Harry ao jogo,_**

\- Eles vão - falou James ameaçador.

 ** _pois é realmente uma oportunidade única na vida. A Grã-Bretanha não sedia a Copa há trinta anos e as entradas são muito difíceis de se obter._**

\- E eu ainda não acredito que ela vai sediar - disse James, animado.

 ** _Ficaríamos muito felizes se Harry pudesse passar o resto das férias de verão conosco, e de acompanhá-lo em segurança até o embarque para a escola._**

\- Suas férias vão ser boas - falou Neville animado. Harry sorriu para ele.

 ** _Seria preferível que ele nos mandasse a resposta, o mais depressa possível, da maneira normal, porque o carteiro trouxa jamais entregou correspondência em nossa casa e não tenho muita certeza de que saiba onde é._**

\- Mamãe não devia ter falado isso - disse Fred, rindo.

 ** _Esperando ver Harry em breve, subscrevo-me,_**

 ** _Atenciosamente,_**

 ** _Molly Weasley._**

 ** _PS. Espero ter colado selos suficientes na carta._**

\- Como assim? - perguntou Lily.

 **Tio Vernon terminou a leitura,**

\- Ainda estou chocada que ele sabe ler - disse Dorcas.

 **tornou a meter a mão no bolso superior do paletó e tirou mais alguma coisa.**

 **— Olhe só isto — rosnou.**

 **E mostrou o envelope em que chegara a carta da Sra. Weasley, e Harry precisou fazer força para não rir.**

\- Por quê?

 **O envelope estava coberto de selos,**

\- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso - disse Alice, rindo.

 **exceto por um quadrado de uns três centímetros na face, em que a senhora havia espremido o endereço dos Dursley numa letra miudinha.**

\- Ninguém lá em casa sabia mandar uma carta trouxa - disse Ron.

\- Todos ficamos confusos sobre como a carta chegava até em casa - disse Ginny.

 **— Então ela colou selos suficientes — disse Harry tentando fazer parecer que o engano da Sra. Weasley era muito comum.**

\- Não vai rolar - disse Hermione.

 **Os olhos do tio faiscaram.**

 **— O carteiro reparou — disse ele entre dentes. — Estava muito interessado em saber de onde veio a carta.**

\- Ele é fofoqueiro e a culpa é do Harry?

 **Foi por isso que tocou a campainha. Parecia estar achando muito engraçado.**

\- E é engraçado - disse Lily.

 **Harry ficou calado. Outras pessoas talvez não entendessem o porquê da preocupação do tio com tantos selos, mas Harry vivera com os Dursley tempo bastante**

\- Mais do que bastante - resmungou Harry.

 **para saber que se incomodavam muito com qualquer coisa até ligeiramente anormal.**

\- Só por causa disso, eles já são anormais - disse Ginny com um sorriso perverso.

 **O pior receio dos dois era alguém descobrir que estavam ligados (por mais remotamente que fosse) com gente como a Sra. Weasley.**

\- Acredite, nós não queremos estar ligados a vocês também - disse Ginny, friamente.

 **Tio Vernon continuou a olhar feio para Harry, que tentava sustentar uma expressão neutra.**

\- Se você conseguir, merece um prêmio - disse Lissy.

 **Se não fizesse nem dissesse nada idiota, talvez pudesse curtir uma oportunidade que só ocorria uma vez na vida.**

\- Não faça nada idiota - disse James.

\- Nunca achei que ouviria _você_ dizer isso - falou Lily.

\- Eu sou um homem mudado - retrucou James e deu um beijo rápido na namorada.

Snape sentiu-se bem menos incomodado com a cena do que normalmente.

 **Esperou o tio dizer alguma coisa, mas o homem simplesmente continuou a fitá-lo com raiva.**

\- Ele não deve tá conseguindo pensar, sabe, é muito mais coisa do que ele costuma fazer - disse Fred.

 **Harry resolveu, então, quebrar o silêncio.**

 **— Então... Posso ir? — perguntou.**

Regulus sorriu para Harry. O garoto era ótimo.

 **Um ligeiro espasmo passou pela caraça púrpura do tio. Os bigodes se arrepiaram. Harry achou que sabia o que estava acontecendo por trás daquela bigodeira:**

\- Não vou comentar o quanto essa frase foi estranha - falou Lissy enjoada.

\- Desculpe.

 **uma batalha encarniçada em que dois instintos muito fundamentais de tio Vernon se confrontavam. Permitir que Harry fosse seria fazer o garoto feliz, uma coisa que o tio lutava para evitar havia treze anos.**

\- Ele é um... - disse James e começou a xingar Dursleys de nomes feios.

 **Por outro lado, deixar que Harry sumisse para a casa dos Weasley o resto do verão seria livrar-se dele duas semanas mais cedo do que os Dursley poderiam ter sonhado,**

\- Essa opção é melhor, você não pode perder essa oportunidade - disse Ron, como se tentando vender um produto.

 **e tio Vernon detestava ter Harry em casa.**

\- E olhe que o Harry não faz nada, ás vezes até esqueço que ele tá lá em casa - comentou George.

 **Aparentemente, para ganhar tempo para pensar, ele baixou os olhos para a carta da Sra. Weasley.**

\- Não importa o tempo que ele tenha, ele não vai conseguir pensar - disse Lene.

 **— Quem é essa mulher? — perguntou examinando a assinatura com desagrado.**

\- Ele é uma pessoa muito amargurada - comentou Josh.

 **— O senhor já a viu. É a mãe do meu amigo Ron, estava esperando ele descer do trem de Hog... Do trem da escola no fim do ano letivo.**

\- Por que você não disse o nome? - perguntou Neville confuso.

Harry não queria falar sobre isso e esperava que o livro não falasse.

 **Quase dissera "Hogwarts", e isso certamente irritaria o tio.**

Mas claro que o livro não iria ajudá-lo.

 **Ninguém jamais mencionava o nome da escola de Harry em voz alta na casa dos Dursley.**

\- É medo de uma maldição? - perguntou Ginny, irritada.

Ron olhou para o amigo triste. Harry não tinha medo de dizer o nome do maior bruxo das trevas, mas tinha medo de falar o nome da escola que ia para o tio. O Weasley tinha a sensação que os Dursley era ainda pior do que eles sabiam.

 **Tio Vernon amarrou a cara enorme como se tentasse se lembrar de uma coisa muito desagradável.**

James revirou os olhos.

 **— Uma mulher feito uma rolha de poço? — rosnou finalmente. — Uma penca de filhos de cabelos vermelhos?**

\- Não é assim! - Hermione e os Weasley protestaram imediatamente.

 **Harry franziu a testa. Achou que era demais o tio chamar alguém de "rolha de poço", uma vez que seu filho, Duda, finalmente atingira a forma que vinha ameaçando atingir desde os três anos de idade, ter mais largura do que altura.**

\- NA CARA! - riu Fred, vingado.

 **Tio Vernon tornou a examinar a carta.**

\- Entenda, não vão surgir mais palavras, é só isso mesmo - disse Lene.

 **— Quadribol — resmungou. — Quadribol, que droga é isso?**

\- Algo que você nunca verá - respondeu James vingativo. Sentia-se feliz agora com a regra que trouxas não podiam ver o jogo.

 **Harry sentiu nova pontada de aborrecimento.**

Lily suspirou, Harry era parecido demais com o pai. O que o irritava não era a descrição da Sra. Weasley, era o tio falar mal de Quadribol.

 **— Um esporte — respondeu secamente. — Joga-se montado numa vass...**

 **— Está bem, está bem! — disse o tio em voz alta.**

\- Parece uma criança assustada - disse Snape. Lily concordou.

 **Harry observou, com alguma satisfação, que ele parecia ligeiramente em pânico.**

James sorriu cruelmente.

 **Pelo visto seus nervos não iriam suportar o som da palavra "vassouras" em sua sala de estar.**

\- Bom saber - disse Sirius.

 **Refugiou-se outra vez no exame da carta.**

\- Tá desesperado mesmo.

 **Harry viu os lábios do tio formarem as palavras " _nos mandasse a resposta da maneira normal_ ". Tornou a fechar a cara.**

\- Não o vi feliz ainda - comentou Lily.

 **— Que é que ela quer dizer da maneira normal? — bufou ele.**

\- Correio-coruja, dah. Você sabe o que seu afilhado pode mandar cartas assim - disse Ginny.

 **— Normal para nós — explicou Harry e, antes que o tio pudesse interrompê-lo, acrescentou: — o senhor sabe, por correio-coruja. Isso é que é o normal para os bruxos.**

\- É bem mais rápido que o correio normal.

\- Mas não mais rápido que telefone - falou Hermione.

 **Tio Válter fez uma cara tão indignada como se Harry tivesse dito um palavrão.**

\- Mesmo se tivesse dito, ele não podia reclamar - resmungou Harry.

 **Trêmulo de raiva, lançou um olhar nervoso para a janela, como se esperasse ver os vizinhos com os ouvidos colados na vidraça.**

\- Olhe que nessa vizinhança eu não duvido - disse Frank.

 **— Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer para não mencionar essa anormalidade sob o meu teto?**

\- O que você espera que ele faça? Que ele consiga evitar falar da vida dele inteira por meses? - resmungou Josh. Vernon era tão imbecil.

\- É exatamente isso - disse Harry dando de ombros.

 **— sibilou ele, o rosto agora um intenso tom ameixa. — Você fica parado aí, vestindo as roupas com que Petunia e eu cobrimos suas costas ingratas...**

\- Roupas que servem para um sem teto - resmungou Hermione - Sem ofensas, Harry.

\- Tudo bem - disse o Potter. Ele sabia que as roupas dele eram feias, enormes e acabadas mesmo.

 **— Só depois que Duda não quer mais elas — disse Harry com frieza,**

Regulus sorriu orgulhoso para ele.

 **pois na realidade estava vestindo um suéter tão grande que ele precisava fazer cinco dobras nas mangas para poder usar as mãos,**

Alice rosnou. Isso era um absurdo.

 **e que lhe caía abaixo dos joelhos da calça jeans muito larga.**

\- Não podem nem dizer isso é roupa - disse Frank, revoltado.

\- Não é o que os Dursley pensam - disse Harry.

 **— Não vou admitir que você fale comigo assim! — disse o tio, tremendo de raiva.**

\- É melhor admitir. Você não pode fazer nada agora que Harry tem um padrinho assassino - disse Sirius.

 **Mas Harry não precisava aturar isso.**

\- Isso aí, garoto! Manda a ver! - torceu Lene.

 **Ia longe o tempo em que era obrigado a aceitar todas as regras idiotas dos Dursley.**

Lily e James sorriram orgulhosos.

 **Não ia seguir a dieta de Duda, e não ia deixar o tio impedi-lo de assistir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol, não se dependesse dele.**

\- Um total rebelde - brincou Neville.

 **Harry inspirou profundamente para se acalmar**

Regulus sorriu, já prevendo uma ação bem pensada. Quando Harry conseguia usar mais o seu lado sonserino do que o grifinório, ele sempre se dava melhor.

 **e então disse:**

 **— Muito bem, não posso assistir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol.**

\- Mas o quê? - disse James, revoltado.

\- Só espere - disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

 **Posso ir, agora? É que eu tenho uma carta para Sirius que quero terminar.**

\- Você não fez isso - disse Sirius, com um sorriso imenso.

\- Eu fiz sim - disse Harry.

 **O senhor sabe, o meu padrinho.**

\- O melhor padrinho do mundo - falou Harry.

Sirius sorriu para ele.

 **Conseguira.**

Regulus sorriu orgulhoso. Esse tipo de altitude com certeza era algo útil.

 **Dissera as palavras mágicas.**

\- Não exatamente - observou Frank.

\- O que importa é que funcionou - disse Harry.

 **Ficou então observando o tom púrpura no rosto do tio ir clareando desigualmente,**

\- Seu tio é realmente esquisito - falou Alice.

 **fazendo-o parecer um sorvete de groselha mal misturado.**

\- Eu não vou nem comentar sobre essa comparação - disse George.

 **— Você está escrevendo para ele?**

\- Claro que sim - disseram Harry e Sirius juntos, sorrindo depois.

 **— indagou tio Válter numa voz falsamente calma,**

\- Não vai servir de nada isso - comentou Alice. O homem era totalmente transparante.

 **mas Harry vira as pupilas dos olhos dele se contraírem com repentino medo.**

Sirius sorriu cruelmente, na sua mais pura expressão Black. Era _gratificante_ saber que causava medo no trouxa.

 **— Bem... É — disse Harry em tom casual.**

\- Sei - disse Regulus, batendo levemente no ombro de Harry.

 **— Já faz um tempo que ele não tem notícias minhas**

\- Realmente, um absurdo - disse James, rindo.

 **e, o senhor sabe, se não receber nada, pode pensar que aconteceu algum problema.**

\- Não íamos querer isso... - disse George.

-...Certo? - disse Fred.

 **Ele parou para gozar o efeito de suas palavras.**

\- Como todo bom artista - comentou Snape.

 **Quase pôde até ver as engrenagens girando por baixo dos cabelos do tio, escuros, grossos e caprichosamente repartidos.**

\- Não sei por que ele se esforça para parecer bonito quando nunca irá conseguir - disse Lene.

 **Se Válter tentasse impedir Harry de escrever para Sirius, este pensaria que o garoto estava sendo maltratado.**

\- Claro que sim. E eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer, certo? - disse Sirius em um tom suave.

 **Se dissesse que o sobrinho não podia ir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol, o garoto iria escrever contando ao padrinho, que teria certeza de que Harry estava sendo maltratado.**

\- Eu gosto das suas opções, Sr. Potter - disse Ginny.

\- Eu também gosto - disse Harry, de volta.

 **Só havia uma coisa para tio Válter fazer.**

\- Bem jogado, filho.

\- Obrigado, pai.

 **Harry via a conclusão se formando no cérebro do tio como se sua caraça bigoduda fosse transparente.**

\- Querendo ou não, eu o conheço - murmurou Harry.

 **O garoto tentou não sorrir e manter o rosto o mais inexpressivo possível.**

\- Vai lá, você consegue - disse Lily, torcendo.

 **E então...**

 **— Bem, está bem, então.**

\- Finalmente Vernon fez algo de bom - disse Neville.

 **Pode ir para a casa dessa rolha... Dessa idiota...**

\- Olha como fala da minha mãe - disse Ginny, os olhos frios.

 **Para essa tal de Copa Mundial.**

\- Não fale assim dela! - disse James irritado.

 **Escreva respondendo a esses...**

\- Bruxos? - sugeriu Fred, soando entediado. Mas no fundo queria matar aquele trouxa desgraçado.

 **Esses Weasley para virem apanhá-lo, veja bem.**

\- Você vai para a Copa conosco! - falou Ginny animada.

\- Já verdade, eu já fui, amor - lembrou Harry.

Ginny lançou um olhar mortal para ele.

 **Não tenho tempo para acompanhar você por todo o país.**

\- Não fale como seu eu quisesse a sua companhia - resmungou Harry.

 **E pode passar o resto do verão lá.**

\- Perfeito - falou Lily animada. Mas depois franziu a testa. Isso não devia dar muito trabalho extra para Molly? Ela sussurrou a sua preocupação para James, que somente balançou a cabeça.

 **E pode dizer ao seu, seu padrinho...**

\- Eu mesmo - disse Sirius, sorrindo largamente. Estava feliz que Harry tinha conseguido. E tudo por causa dele! Finalmente servira para alguma coisa!

 **Diga a ele... Diga a ele que você vai.**

\- Pela primeira vez, estou feliz em fazer algo que Vernon mandou - comentou Harry.

 **— O.K. então — disse Harry, animado.**

 **O garoto se virou e saiu pela porta da sala de estar, brigando com a vontade de saltar no ar e gritar.**

\- Um sentimento estranho para se ter naquela casa - comentou Harry para Regulus que balançou a cabeça, entendendo bem o sentimento. Grimmauld Place não era o local mais acolhedor que conheci.

 **Ele ia... Ia para a casa dos Weasley, ia assistir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol!**

\- Parece que seu verão finalmente será bom - comentou Frank.

 **Já no corredor, ele quase colidiu com Duda,**

\- Cuidado, que com o peso do seu primo, você nem se levanta mais depois - disse George.

Harry riu.

 **que estivera escondido atrás da porta, na esperança de ouvir Harry levar um passa-fora.**

\- Espero que tenha ouvido tudo - disse Alice com um sorriso vingativo.

 **Ficou chocado ao ver o largo sorriso no rosto do primo.**

\- Ele não ouviu - falou Alice, desapontada.

\- Mas ele vai descobrir agora - disse Frank, de maneira reconfortante.

 **— Foi um excelente café da manhã, não foi?**

\- Melhor frase, Harry - disse Fred.

 **— exclamou Harry. — Estou de barriga cheia, você não?**

\- Não, _essa_ foi a melhor - disse George, rindo.

 **Rindo da cara de espanto de Duda, Harry subiu a escada, saltando três degraus de cada vez,**

Hermione sorriu. Era bom ver Harry tão empolgado com algo, até porque isso era raro.

 **e correu para dentro de seu quarto.**

O sorriso de Lily virou uma careta quando ela se lembrou do que exatamente era o quarto do filho. Era absurdo que ele tivesse vivido tanto tempo num armário debaixo da escada, mas era pior ainda que na casa tivesse um quarto sobrando.

 **A primeira coisa que viu foi que Edwiges voltara.**

\- Finalmente - disse Alice os olhos brilhando.

\- Se alguém roubar a sua coruja, você já sabe quem foi - sussurrou George para Harry.

 **Estava na gaiola, espiando Harry com seus enormes olhos cor de âmbar,**

\- Eu quero uma dessas - choramingou Alice.

\- Eu não disse? - disse George. Harry riu.

\- O quê? - perguntou Neville.

\- Nada - respondeu o Weasley rapidamente.

 **estalando o bico de um jeito que significava que estava aborrecida com alguma coisa.**

\- Ela é adorável - comentou Dorcas.

 **Exatamente o que a estava aborrecendo tornou-se visível quase na mesma hora.**

\- O que deixa uma coruja aborrecida? - perguntou Hermione curiosa. Não entendia muito de animais.

 **— Ai! — gemeu Harry.**

 **Algo que lembrava uma minúscula bola de tênis, cinzenta e emplumada, acabara de bater do lado da cabeça de Harry.**

\- Não deve ter doído - disse James.

\- Fale por você - replicou Harry.

 **Ele massageou a cabeça furiosamente erguendo os olhos para ver o que o atingira,**

\- Um temperamento calmo, realmente - comentou Frank.

 **e viu uma corujinha mínima,**

Os Weasley sorriram sabendo bem quem era.

 **pequena o bastante para caber na palma de sua mão, chiando excitada pelo quarto como se fosse um busca-pé.**

\- Ainda bem que não é - comentou Ron.

 **O garoto percebeu que a coruja deixara cair uma carta a seus pés.**

\- E como ela conseguia carregar a carta? - falou Neville.

\- Excelente pergunta, filho - disse Alice olhando de modo assustador para Harry (já que não sabiam quem eram os donos do pobre animal).

 **Ele se abaixou, reconheceu a letra de Ron**

Agora a atenção de Alice se concentrou em Ron, que se encolheu.

 **e abriu o envelope. Dentro havia um bilhete apressado.**

\- Eu escrevi correndo. Era para ter chegado antes - disse Ron.

 ** _Harry,  
PAPAI CONSEGUIU AS ENTRADAS _****_– Irlanda contra a Bulgária. Na noite de segunda. Mamãe escreveu aos trouxas para convidar você. Talvez a carta já tenha chegado, não sei quanto tempo demora o correio dos trouxas._**

\- Um longo tempo - comentou Harry.

 ** _Pensei em lhe mandar este bilhete pela Píchi._**

 **Harry olhou bem para a palavra "Píchi", depois para a minúscula coruja que voava velozmente em volta da luz no teto. Que nome mais esquisito para uma coruja.**

\- Ei! Não é um nome esquisito - disse Ginny.

\- O nome não é, só esse apelido que é - disse Ron.

Os dois irmãos começaram a brigar, e só pararam quando foram interrompidos por Hermione.

 **Talvez ele não tivesse entendido a letra de Ron.**

\- Não, você entendeu certo mesmo - disse Ginny, abusada.

 **Voltou ao bilhete.**

Regulus agradeceu silenciosamente. Não tinha paciência para ouvir discussões sobre o nome de uma coruja.

 ** _Vamos buscar você, quer os trouxas gostem ou não,_**

James sorriu largamente.

 ** _você não pode perder a Copa, só que mamãe e papai acham que é melhor a gente primeiro fingir que está pedindo permissão._**

\- É assim que eu gosto - disse Sirius, dando sua aprovação.

\- Bem pensado - falou Remus.

 ** _Se eles disserem sim, mande logo Píchi com a sua resposta, e iremos buscar você às cinco horas no domingo. Se eles disserem não, por favor, mande Píchi de volta depressa e iremos buscá-lo no domingo às cinco horas, assim mesmo._**

Todos, menos Ron, riram. Estavam felizes e o jeito que Ron tinha falado havia sido engraçado.

\- Fico feliz por vocês fazerem isso por Harry - disse Lily, sinceramente.

\- Não é nada. Harry é quase nosso irmão - disse Fred.

\- Só não é um irmão mesmo porque ele está namorando Ginny, então seria incesto - disse George.

 ** _Hermione está chegando hoje à tarde._**

\- Chegando antes de Harry para poder aproveitar - disse Sirius, sugestivo.

\- Sirius! - falou Hermione, horrorizada.

 ** _Percy começou a trabalhar no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia._**

\- Algo que fomos lembrado a cada cinco segundos - disse Ginny.

 ** _Não fale em ir para o exterior enquanto estiver aqui a não ser que queira que ele lhe arranque as calças pela cabeça._**

 ** _Até mais. Ron._**

\- Tão afetivo - ironizou Hermione.

Ron deu de ombros.

 **— Calma aí! — disse Harry, quando a corujinha tirou um rasante da cabeça dele,**

\- Ela precisa ser treinada - disse Frank.

Os Weasley fizeram caretas, sentindo-se culpados. Píchi não tinha tido treinamento algum.

 **batendo as asas loucamente. Harry só pôde supor que de orgulho por ter entregado a carta à pessoa certa.**

Harry não pode evitar comparar aquela coruja a sua Edwiges e um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto dele.

 **— Vem cá, preciso que você leve a minha resposta!**

\- Edwiges não vai gostar disso - comentou Alice.

\- Nem um pouco - concordou Harry.

 **A corujinha voou até o topo da gaiola da coruja de Harry.**

Ginny olhou para Harry, nervosa. Conhecendo Edwiges, as coisas iam ficar feias.

 **Edwiges olhou-a friamente, como se a desafiasse a tentar se aproximar mais.**

Alice riu, divertindo-se com a raiva da coruja. Ela era muito mais inteligente que muitas pessoas e bem sentimental.

 **Harry tomou a pena de águia mais uma vez, apanhou um pergaminho limpo**

\- Não sei como você conseguiu encontrar um na sua bagunça - disse Lily.

Harry deu um sorriso culpado.

 **e escreveu:**

 ** _Ron, está tudo certo, os trouxas disseram que eu posso ir._**

\- Eu estou até um pouco desapontado que não precisaremos te sequestrar - disse Fred.

\- Outras oportunidades virão - falou Harry, sorrindo.

\- Ou não - murmurou Ginny.

 ** _Vejo vocês amanhã às cinco._**

 ** _Mal posso esperar._**

 ** _Harry._**

\- Tá vendo? Harry é pior que eu - disse Ron para Hermione.

\- Dois seres frios - ela disse.

 **Depois, dobrou o bilhete muitas vezes e, com imensa dificuldade, prendeu-o na perna da corujinha que pulava no mesmo lugar de tanta excitação.**

\- Ela é meio louca, né? - falou Alice, mas com carinho.

\- Sim - respondeu Ginny, docemente.

 **No instante em que o bilhete ficou preso, a coruja partiu, disparou pela janela e se perdeu de vista.**

\- Ela é rápida - disse Ron com orgulho.

 **Harry se virou para Edwiges.**

\- Boa sorte em tentar fazer as pazes - murmurou Neville.

 **— Está com disposição para fazer uma longa viagem? — perguntou.**

Alice sorriu. Era assim que todas as pessoas deviam tratar seus animais.

 **A coruja piou com uma certa dignidade.**

\- Não seria Edwiges se fizesse algo sem dignidade - disse Harry em um tom de tristeza. Sentia falta da amiga.

 **— Pode levar isto ao Sirius para mim? — disse ele, apanhando a pena**

\- Você quer ela leve uma pena? - disse Dorcas, confusa.

\- Não! É a carta mesmo - disse Harry.

 **— Espera aí... quero terminar.**

\- Achei que estivesse terminada.

\- Quase.

 **Ele tornou a desenrolar o pergaminho e apressadamente acrescentou um post scriptum:**

 ** _P.S.: Se quiser entrar em contato comigo, estarei na casa do meu amigo Ron Weasley até o fim do verão. O pai dele arranjou entradas para a gente assistir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol!_**

\- É bom informar mesmo - disse Regulus - Porque são poucas as corujas que são tão inteligentes quanto a sua. Não acho que Sirius terá a sorte de achar uma dessas.

 **Terminada a carta, ele a amarrou à perna de Edwiges;**

\- Com delicadeza, espero.

\- Claro.

 **ela ficou anormalmente quieta, como se estivesse decidida a mostrar ao dono como é que uma verdadeira coruja-correio devia se comportar.**

\- É provável que ela esteja fazendo isso mesmo - disse Remus.

 **— Vou estar na casa de Ron quando você voltar, está bem? — Harry a informou.**

\- Como ela vai saber qual é a casa dele? - perguntou Hermione.

\- Como ela sabe onde entregar as cartas para ele? - Harry deu de ombros. Não tinha a menor ideia.

 **A coruja deu uma bicadinha carinhosa no dedo do garoto,**

\- Ela é muito fofa - disse Dorcas.

Harry sorriu tristemente.

 **depois, com um ruído farfalhante, abriu as enormes asas e saiu voando pela janela aberta.**

\- Uma pena que ela não irá com você logo - disse Hermione.

Harry se perguntou se corujas podiam viajar pelo flu.

 **Harry observou-a desaparecer ao longe,**

Harry fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dessa hora e da imagem da coruja se afastando cada vez mais.

 **depois entrou de quatro embaixo da cama,**

\- Essa foi uma das piores frases que já ouvi - murmurou Sirius. Remus bateu no amigo levemente.

 **soltou a tábua do soalho e apanhou um pedação de bolo de aniversário.**

Frank se perguntou se esse era um local higiênico o suficiente para se guardar um bolo.

 **Sentou-se no chão para comê-lo, saboreando a felicidade que o invadia.**

James e Lily olharam um para o outro e sorriram. Nem tudo era ruim na vida do filho, afinal.

 **Ele comia bolo e Duda só comia grapefruit,**

\- Ouço o som de justiça - disse Fred.

 **fazia um belo dia de verão, sua cicatriz estava perfeitamente normal,**

\- Por enquanto - murmurou Ron sombriamente.

 **ele ia deixar a Rua dos Alfeneiros no dia seguinte**

\- Essa é a melhor parte, com certeza - disse Lily. Odiava quem a irmã tinha se tornado. Como a Tuney que um dia tinha amado tinha virado isso?

 **e ia assistir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol.**

\- Estou com inveja de você, Harry - informou James.

Harry só sorriu para ele.

 **Naquele momento era difícil se preocupar com alguma coisa**

Lily deu um sorriso. Queria que fosse sempre assim.

 **– até mesmo com Lord Voldemort.**

\- Deixe isso para outra pessoa - concordou Frank. Ele era um adolescente, não devia estar nem pensado nisso.

* * *

 _Nota: O que vocês esperam de Animais? Alguém terminou de ler Cursed Child agora? Até dia 16 ;)_


	5. De volta à Toca

Hello people! Cap rápido em homenagem à Animais :) Um capítulo para vocês se divertirem um pouco, enquanto esperam ansiosos, pelo filme. JÁ É HOJE A PRÉ! A qual infelizmente não poderei, mas superarei (ou não). Verei só sexta e vocês?

Luna potter124: Demorei muito? Own, obrigada. Fico sempre com medo de não estar conseguindo passar a mesma vibe que antigamente, já que eu mudei muito desde que comecei a história (faz _alguns_ anos). É bom saber que estou evoluindo. Somos duas! Se eu pudesse, eu me casava/adotava Regulus. Não importa, só o quero na minha vida :( Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - De volta à Toca**

* * *

 **Por volta do meio-dia do dia seguinte, o malão de Harry estava pronto com o seu material escolar**

\- Ainda demorou muito - comentou Lily.

\- Achei que você fosse querer fazer as malas o mais rápido que conseguisse - disse James.

\- Eu fiz - disse Harry, confuso.

\- Você é mais desorganizado que eu então - disse James, assustado.

 **e seus pertences mais preciosos**

Frank se inclinou, curioso para saber quais eram os bens mais preciosos de Harry.

– **a Capa da Invisibilidade que ele herdara do pai,**

\- É o melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado - falou Harry, honesto.

\- Fico feliz por isso. Eu amo muito aquela capa - comentou James.

 **a vassoura que ganhara de Sirius,**

\- A melhor vassoura que existia atualmente - corrigiu Sirius, arrogante. Ser rico finalmente servira para alguma coisa.

 **o mapa encantado de Hogwarts,**

\- Essa foi a melhor coisa que já inventamos - falou Remus orgulhoso. Amava o mapa, por toda a sua perfeição e especialmente porque a criação dele aproximara ainda mais os marotos.

 **presente de Fred e George Weasley no ano anterior.**

\- Mas criados por nós - disseram os Marotos juntos.

\- De nada adiantaria se não tivéssemos dado o mapa a ele - retrucaram os gêmeos.

\- Vamos combinar que foi um esforço coletivo, certo? - disse Harry - De qualquer jeito, agradeço por ter o mapa.

 **Ele retirara toda a comida do esconderijo sob a tábua solta,**

\- Ainda bem - suspirou Sirius - Já achei que você iria a deixar ai.

\- Isso seria horrível! - falou Ron horrorizado.

 **verificara duas vezes cada cantinho de seu quarto para ver se esquecera livros de feitiços ou penas,**

\- Não sei para que você ainda leva os seus livros se você nunca usa - falou Hermione, ainda chateada que Harry iria se recusar a ler o livro que tinha sobre aflições e males comuns na magia.

 **baixara da parede o calendário em que fizera a contagem regressiva para o dia primeiro de setembro,**

\- Para que você está contando quantos dias faltam para ser livre - disse Frank.

\- Eu estava - falou Harry sério.

 **riscando cada dia que passava até a volta a Hogwarts.**

\- O dia em que finalmente seria feliz, quer dizer, isso antes de ir para a Toca - disse Harry.

 **A atmosfera no nº4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros estava extremamente tensa.**

\- Sua casa sempre parece estar tensa - comentou Dorcas.

\- Os Dursley são paranoicos - resmungou Harry. Parecia até que eram _eles_ que estavam sendo caçados por um poderoso bruxo das trevas.

 **A chegada iminente à casa de um grupo variado de bruxos estava deixando os Dursley nervosos e irritadiços.**

\- Desse jeito, eles que vão chamar a atenção para eles mesmos - disse Lissy, divertida.

 **Tio Válter parecera decididamente assustado quando Harry informou-o de que os Weasley chegariam às cinco horas do dia seguinte.**

Os Weasleys sorriram, sentindo-se vingados.

— **Espero que você tenha avisado para se vestirem direito,**

\- Sempre nos vestimos direito - falou Ron, confuso.

\- Ele quis dizer de maneira trouxa- explicou Hermione, controlando a raiva.

 **a essas pessoas**

\- Essas pessoas... - repetiu Ginny, indignada.

— **rosnou o tio na mesma hora. — Já vi o tipo de coisa que gente da sua laia usa.**

\- Impressionante que você tenha conseguido entender a diferença - falou Regulus, friamente.

 **É melhor terem a decência de vestir roupas normais, é só.**

\- Seu tio é muito preconceituoso e paranoico - disse Lene.

 **Harry sentiu uma ligeira apreensão.**

\- Não sei por quê, os Weasley e os Dursley no mesmo lugar têm tudo para dar certo - ironizou Lene.

 **Raramente vira o casal Weasley usar alguma coisa que os Dursley pudessem chamar de "normal".**

\- Papai e mamãe não ligam para a opinião deles - George deu de ombros.

 **Os filhos até usavam roupas de trouxas durante as férias,**

Hermione fez uma careta. Era mais como _tentavam_ usar roupas trouxas.

 **mas o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, em geral, usavam vestes longas e surradas em vários graus.**

Ginny sorriu tristemente. Sabia que o pai usaria roupas trouxas se tivesse dinheiro para isso e queria que a mãe tivesse acesso a roupas de melhor qualidade. Molly merecia muito mais.

 **Harry não se incomodava com o que os vizinhos pudessem pensar,**

\- Se eu fosse me incomodar com isso, já estraria em um estado de profunda depressão - disse Harry.

\- Então é por isso que você estava assim no quinto ano - brincou Fred.

Harry olhou irritado para ele. Certo, não tinha sido a pessoa mais simpática do mundo. Mas Cedric morrera na frente dele e ninguém acreditava quando ele dizia que Voldemort voltara.

 **mas estava aflito com as grosserias que os Dursley pudessem fazer aos Weasley**

\- Eles não farão nada que não poderemos revidar - disse Ginny com um sorriso perverso. Por um segundo, Harry temeu pelos familiares.

 **se eles realmente correspondessem à péssima ideia que os tios faziam dos bruxos.**

\- Nem se fosse Amelia Bones serviria para eles - comentou Harry.

\- Amelia é um amor - comentou James, com um sorriso. Conhecia-a desde sempre.

Neville deu um sorriso triste. Ele gostava de Susana e tinha ficado triste ao saber que Amelia morrera.

 **Tio Válter vestira o melhor terno.**

\- Querendo impressionar alguém? - perguntou Sirius.

\- Vai morrer tentando - disse Fred.

 **Para alguns isto poderia parecer um gesto de boas-vindas,**

\- Com certeza não interpretaremos assim, não se preocupe - disse Ginny.

 **mas Harry sabia que era porque o tio queria impressionar e intimidar.**

\- Também não irá funcionar - disse George.

 **Duda, por outro lado, parecia encolhido.**

Fred e George sorriram, lembrando-se do que fizeram ao garoto.

 **Não era porque a dieta afinal estivesse produzindo efeito,**

\- Para isso, seria necessário um milagre - comentou Lene.

 **mas por medo.**

\- Medo? - Dorcas perguntou confusa.

 **O garoto saíra do último encontro com um bruxo adulto levando um rabo de porco,**

\- Nada mais que merecera - disse Lily.

\- Eu ainda tenho que agradecer a Hagrid - disse James feliz.

 **enroscado, que saía pelo fundilho das calças e tia Petunia e tio Válter precisaram pagar um hospital particular em Londres para remover o tal rabo.**

\- Mas o rabo combinava com ele... - disse Sirius sorrindo.

 **Portanto, não surpreendia que Duda não parasse de passar a mão, nervosamente, pelo bumbum,**

\- Porque nós que iramos parecer estranhos - comentou Ginny sarcasticamente.

 **e andasse de lado quando ia de um cômodo a outro, para não oferecer o mesmo alvo ao inimigo.**

\- Não se preocupe, podemos mirar em outros lugares - disseram Fred e George sorrindo.

 **O almoço foi uma refeição quase silenciosa.**

\- Melhor seria se fosse totalmente silenciosa - disse Harry. Realmente preferia quando os Dursley ficavam calados.

 **Duda sequer protestou contra a comida (queijo branco e aipo ralado).**

\- Então as coisas estão ruins mesmo - comentou Frank.

 **Tia Petunia não comeu nadinha.**

\- Petunia sempre gostou de deixar de comer para chamar a atenção - disse Lily, revirando os olhos.

 **Manteve os braços cruzados, os lábios contraídos e parecia estar mastigando a língua,**

\- Um sinal claro de loucura, se me perguntarem - disse Lissy.

 **como se refreasse o discurso violento e injurioso que queria fazer para Harry.**

\- Já está mais que na hora dela aprender a se controlar - disse Hermione.

— **Eles virão de carro, naturalmente?**

\- Naturalmente para quem? - perguntou Neville, inocentemente.

— **vociferou tio Válter por cima da mesa.**

— **Hum — fez Harry.**

 **Ele não pensara nisso. Como é que os Weasley viriam apanhá-lo?**

\- Não de carro - cantarolou Fred.

\- É, descobri isso tarde demais - replicou Harry.

 **Não tinham mais carro;**

Ron, Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares culpados.

 **o velho Ford Anglia, que outrora possuíam, atualmente andava rodando pela Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts.**

\- Se ele ainda estiver inteiro, com o Salgueiro Lutador por lá...

 **Mas, no ano anterior, o Sr. Weasley tomara emprestado o carro do Ministério da Magia;**

\- Para ir a Hogwarts, é diferente - falou Ginny - Não podemos pegar sempre que queremos.

\- Eu sei, eu sei - disse Harry calmamente.

 **será que faria o mesmo hoje?**

\- Não.

— **Acho que sim — respondeu Harry.**

\- Reposta errada.

 **Tio Válter bufou para dentro dos bigodes. Normalmente, ele teria perguntado qual era a marca do carro do Sr. Weasley; tinha uma tendência a julgar outros homens pelo tamanho e o luxo de seus carros.**

\- Só um exemplo do bom caráter - ironizou Josh.

 **Mas o garoto duvidava que o tio tivesse simpatizado com o Sr. Weasley mesmo que o bruxo dirigisse uma Ferrari.**

 **-** O que é uma Ferrari? - perguntou Ron, confuso.

\- É uma das marcas mais caras e luxosas de carro - replicou Hermione.

\- Não é bem isso - corrigiu Harry.

 **Harry passou a maior parte da tarde em seu quarto; não suportava ver tia Petunia espiar entre as cortinas a todo instante,**

\- Então ela realmente tem uma mania de observar todos.

\- Com certeza - replicou Harry.

 **como se tivesse havido um alerta de que existia um rinoceronte à solta.**

\- Acho que ela ficaria mais tranquila se fosse o último - comentou Lily.

 **Finalmente, as quinze para as cinco, Harry voltou ao térreo e entrou na sala de estar. Tia Petunia ajeitava compulsivamente as almofadas.**

Ginny fez uma careta. Ótimo, tinha algo em comum com essa mulher. Ela também gostava de arrumar coisas quando estava ansiosa.

 **Tio Válter fingia ler o jornal, mas seus olhinhos miúdos não se mexiam,**

\- Sempre disse que ele não sabia ler - disse Remus contente.

 **e Harry teve certeza de que na realidade ele mantinha os ouvidos muito atentos para a chegada de um carro.**

\- Não nos quer lá, mas não ver a hora de chegarmos - disse Fred.

\- Claro, ele quer continuar a vida dele - replicou Ginny.

 **Duda se enterrou numa poltrona, sentado em cima das mãos muito gordas, e segurava com firmeza o bumbum.**

 **-** Ele é muito esquisito - observou Alex.

\- Nem me fale - replicou Harry, sorrindo.

 **Harry não suportou a tensão:**

\- A coisa tá complicada mesmo então - disse Ginny.

Harry assentiu.

 **saiu da sala e foi se sentar na escada do hall,**

Harry deu um sorriso triste, lembrando-se de quanto tempo passara ali, escondendo-se da família.

 **os olhos no relógio de pulso e o coração batendo muito forte de tanta excitação e nervosismo.**

Ron olhou para o amigo confuso. Não entendia para quê tudo isso; eles somente iriam buscá-lo.

 **As cinco horas vieram e se foram.**

\- Vocês não foram?! - Sirius reclamou alto, indignado. Tinham feito seu afilhado esperar para nada! Tinham o deixado com aquela gente horrível.

 **Tio Válter, suando ligeiramente no terno,**

\- Quem manda tentar se exibir?

 **abriu a porta da frente, espiou para um lado e outro da rua, e recolheu depressa a cabeça.**

\- Um comportamento muito estranho, de fato - disse Dorcas.

\- Se eu morasse ai, estaria falando sobre isso - concordou Lene.

— **Eles estão atrasados! — rosnou para Harry.**

\- É, mas pelo que eu sei, Harry sabe contar também - falou James, secamente.

— **Eu sei — disse Harry. — Talvez... Hum... O trânsito esteja ruim, ou outro problema qualquer.**

\- Por que eu tenho a sensação que esse não é o problema? - perguntou Regulus.

\- Porque nada na minha vida é fácil - replicou Harry.

Regulus concordou.

 **Cinco e dez... Depois cinco e quinze... Harry estava começando a ficar ansioso também.**

\- É contagioso! - disse Fred, de modo dramático.

 **Às cinco e meia, ele ouviu os tios conversarem em murmúrios tensos na sala de estar.**

\- Tem algo que não esteja tenso? - perguntou Neville.

\- Nessa casa? Não.

— **Não têm a menor consideração.**

\- Olha quem fala.

— **Poderíamos ter outro compromisso.**

\- Mas todos sabem que vocês são uns desocupados mesmo.

— **Talvez eles pensem que serão convidados para o jantar se chegarem tarde.**

\- Definitivamente, não queremos isso - resmungou Ron. Ele estava mais feliz com a comida da sua mãe, obrigada.

— **Certamente que não serão**

\- Pelo menos, concordarmos em uma coisa - disse Ginny.

— **respondeu tio Válter, e Harry o ouviu se levantar e começar a andar pela sala. — Vão pegar o garoto e ir embora, não vão se demorar.**

\- Olha como fala! - disse Alice - O garoto é o seu sobrinho!

\- Deixa para lá, Alice. Não me importo - disse Harry.

 **Isto é, se é que vão aparecer.**

\- Eles vão - falou James esperançoso. Não podia imaginar a ideia de Harry ficar mais um dia com os Dursley e perder a Copa. Também não conseguia pensar em nada que conseguisse fazer os Weasley não irem buscar Harry.

 **Provavelmente se enganaram no dia.**

\- Isso pode ser - concordou Remus.

\- Não somos tão bagunçados assim! - Ron protestou.

 **Eu diria que gente da laia deles não liga muito para pontualidade.**

\- Isso é porque você nunca conheceu Frank- murmurou Alice.

Frank deu de ombros. Falta de pontualidade o irritava seriamente. Era uma falta de consideração e respeito.

 **Ou isso ou estão dirigindo uma lata velha**

\- Lata velha? - questionou Fred, confuso.

\- Um carro antigo, de pouca qualidade - explicou Harry, sério.

 **que parou de... AAAAAAAARRRRREE!**

Harry pensou que se tivesse sido a lata velha seria melhor. Chegar por um meio mágico...

 **Harry deu um pulo.**

\- Sempre pronto para a ação - brincou Lily.

\- Sempre - ele repetiu.

 **Do outro lado da porta da sala ele ouviu os três Dursley correrem precipitadamente,**

\- Não sabia que eles conseguiam correr - disse Snape, com desprezo.

 **cheios de pânico. No momento seguinte, Duda entrou voando pelo hall, aterrorizado.**

\- Espero que isso seja um bom sinal - falou Dorcas.

\- Era - disse Harry.

— **Que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry. — Que foi que houve?**

 **Mas Duda parecia incapaz de responder.**

\- Coitadinho, não exija tanto dele. Está claro que ele não consegue entender as perguntas - debochou Sirius.

 **As mãos ainda agarradas às nádegas, saiu desengonçado, e o mais depressa que pôde, em direção à cozinha.**

\- Quem aposta que ele irá comer? - Lene anunciou.

\- Nem dá para fazer uma aposta, porque ninguém irá apostar contra - disse Sirius.

\- Verdade, verdade - Lene concordou com o namorado.

 **Harry correu para a sala de estar.**

\- Excelente decisão - disse Lily.

 **Ouviam-se fortes batidas e arranhões por trás das tábuas que vedavam a lareira dos Dursley,**

\- Isso está ficando estranho - murmurou Frank.

\- Deve ter sido meio assustador - concordou Snape.

 **diante da qual estava ligada uma imitação de fogo a carvão.**

\- Agora faz mais sentido - falou Regulus e olhou para Harry para confirmar se o que estava pensando era certo. Harry assentiu.

— **Que é isso? — exclamou tia Petunia, que recuara de costas para a parede,**

\- Bem corajosa - ironizou Ginny. A mulher nem tinha pensado na família!

 **arregalando os olhos para a lareira, aterrorizada. — Que é isso, Válter?**

\- Como se um _trouxa_ fosse saber - disse Lily com desprezo, imitando a voz de Túnia. Harry olhou assustado para a mãe.

 **Mas eles não precisaram gastar nem um segundo pensando.**

\- Ok, então algo sério aconteceu, porque as chances deles terem descoberto sozinhos... - Lissy falou.

 **Ouviram-se vozes no interior da lareira fechada.**

\- Não me diga que vocês fizeram isso - disse Frank, incrédulo.

\- Fizemos sim - disseram os Weasley envergonhados.

— **Ai! Fred, não...**

\- Estavam falando comigo - esclareceu George.

 **Volte, volte, houve algum engano... Diga George para não...**

\- Dizer para mim - apontou Fred.

 **AI! George, não, não há espaço,**

\- Vocês não tem ideia de como estava apertado - concordou Fred.

\- Apertado _aonde_? - perguntou Frank, sem receber resposta de volta.

 **volte depressa e diga ao Ron...**

— **Talvez Harry possa ouvir a gente, papai...**

\- Acho que mais que talvez - murmurou Alex.

\- Foi uma ideia muito inteligente - disse Fred, orgulhoso.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

 **Talvez possa abrir para a gente passar...**

\- Abrir o quê? - perguntou Lily, impaciente.

 **Ouviram-se murros contra as tábuas.**

\- Se eu fosse os Dursley, já tinha corrido há muito tempo - comentou Neville.

— **Harry? Harry, você está ouvindo a gente?**

\- Sim. Todos estamos.

\- Cala a boca, Sirius.

 **Os Dursley investiram contra Harry como um casal de carcajus furiosos.**

\- Estava demorando.

\- Eles precisaram ouvir seu nome para entender que você estava relacionado a algo de magia? - Dorcas levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Eles não são exatamente brilhantes, mas acho que eles já tinham percebido. Só tiveram um choque quando ouviram meu nome - explicou Harry.

— **Que é isso? — vociferou tio Válter. — Que é que está acontecendo?**

\- Você realmente quer que ele fale de mágica? - perguntou James, vingativo.

— **Eles... Eles tentaram chegar aqui usando Pó de Flu**

\- Esse nome não soa bem para trouxas - comentou Hermione.

\- É, parece uma droga - concordou Harry.

— **disse Harry, reprimindo uma vontade louca de rir.**

\- Harry está enlouquecendo - informou Ron.

\- Era porque a situação toda era tão... absurda!

— **Eles podem viajar entre lareiras,**

\- Porque nós somos legais assim - falou Fred.

 **só que vocês tamparam a entrada, esperem um pouco...**

\- Que outra escolha eles possuem? - perguntou Dorcas.

 **Harry se aproximou da lareira e chamou.**

\- Você devia estar parecendo um louco - disse Hermione.

\- Só um pouco - concordou.

\- Por quê? - perguntou Ron.

\- A ideia de usarmos lareira para nos comunicarmos... é no mínimo estranha para trouxas - disse Hermione.

— **Sr. Weasley? O senhor está me ouvindo?**

\- Eu realmente espero que sim - comentou Neville.

 **As pancadas pararam. Alguém do outro lado fez "** _ **psiu**_ **".**

\- Acho que isso foi um sim.

— **Sr. Weasley, é o Harry... A lareira está bloqueada. O senhor não vai conseguir passar por aí.**

\- Hora do plano B.

\- Não tem plano B.

-...Lascou.

— **Droga! — exclamou a voz do Sr. Weasley. — Para que foi que eles inventaram de bloquear a lareira?**

\- Quase ninguém usa uma lareira no mundo trouxa - falou Harry.

Frank ficou surpreso. Ele podia jurar que todos usavam, que era um dos transportes mais discretos de bruxos.

— **Eles têm um fogo elétrico — explicou Harry.**

\- Não diga isso, papai vai se empolgar - disse Ginny.

— **Verdade? — ouviu-se a voz excitada do Sr. Weasley.**

\- Eu não disse?

Harry abraçou a namorada.

— **Eclético, você disse?**

\- Não, isso é uma coisa totalmente diferente - disse Hermione.

 **Com uma tomada? Nossa, eu preciso ver isso...**

\- Mais motivação para vocês conseguirem chegar na casa - disse Harry.

 **Vamos pensar... Ai, Ron!**

 **A voz de Ron agora se juntava a dos outros.**

\- Demorou.

\- Papai não queria que eu fosse, já estava muito apertado.

— **Que é que estamos fazendo aqui? Deu alguma coisa errada?**

\- Imagina. Eles gostam de ficarem ai parados, batendo papo - disse Lene.

— **Não, Ron — ouviu-se a voz de Fred, muito sarcástica. — Era exatamente aqui que queríamos chegar.**

Lene e Fred sorriram um para o outro.

— **É, e estamos nos divertindo de montão**

\- Claro, por que não?

— **acrescentou George, cuja voz parecia abafada, como se ele estivesse esmagado contra a parede.**

\- Era quase isso. Vocês não iriam querer ver a situação - disse George.

— **Meninos, meninos... — disse o Sr. Weasley vagamente. — Estou tentando pensar no que fazer... É... É o jeito... Afaste-se, Harry.**

Lily arregalou os olhos. Ele não iria explodir a lareira, certo?

 **Harry recuou até o sofá. Tio Válter, porém, avançou para a lareira.**

\- É um idiota mesmo.

— **Espere aí! — berrou para a peça. — Que é que você vai fazer exatamente...?**

\- Não acho que isso irá adiantar muita coisa - comentou Snape.

 _ **BAM!**_

 **O fogo elétrico foi arremessado pela sala, ao mesmo tempo que as tábuas saltavam da lareira, expulsando o Sr. Weasley, Fred, George e Ron em meio a uma nuvem de caliça e fragmentos de madeira.**

\- Podem dizer que na verdade vocês só queriam fazer uma entrada dramática - disse Lene.

\- Claro - disse Ron.

\- Bem, conseguiram - murmurou Harry, divertido.

 **Tia Petunia berrou**

\- Sua tia é super histérica.

\- Nem me diga.

 **e caiu de costas por cima da mesinha de centro; tio Válter agarrou-a antes que ela batesse no chão**

\- Nossa, ele pensou mais rápido do que achei que ele conseguisse.

 **e encarou os Weasley, boquiaberto, incapaz de falar, todos de cabelos ruivos, inclusive Fred e George, gêmeos idênticos até a última sarda.**

\- Não acho que seja por isso que ela esteja encarando - disse Regulus.

\- É, talvez não - concordou Harry.

— **Agora melhorou — ofegou o Sr. Weasley, espanando a poeira das longas vestes verdes e endireitando os óculos.**

Neville fez uma careta. Ele tinha alergia a poeira, então estava feliz por não ter estado lá.

— **Ah... Vocês devem ser a tia e o tio de Harry!**

 _Só em nome mesmo,_ pensou Ron.

 **Alto, magro e meio careca, o bruxo caminhou em direção ao tio Válter, a mão estendida, mas o homem recuou vários passos, arrastando tia Petunia.**

\- Só falamos por educação mesmo, ninguém gosta de você mesmo - resmungou Ginny.

 **As palavras lhe fugiram totalmente.**

\- Agora não é tão fácil reclamar da magia, não?

 **Seu melhor terno estava coberto de pó branco, que assentara em seus cabelos e bigodes e dava a impressão de que ele acabara de envelhecer trinta anos.**

\- Assim fica mais parecido com quem ele realmente é - murmurou Harry.

— **Hum... Ah... Sinto muito — disse o Sr. Weasley,**

\- Não sinta - disse Lene - Eles mais do que merecem.

 **baixando a mão e olhando por cima do ombro para a lareira destruída.**

\- Isso não é nada - disse James, dando de ombros.

Snape revirou os olhos. Claro que para o rico James Potter isso não significava nada.

— **Foi minha culpa, mas não me ocorreu que não poderíamos sair por aqui.**

\- Está tudo bem, nem sempre pensamos em tudo - falou Alice calmamente.

 **Mandei ligar a sua lareira à rede do Flu, entende, só por uma tarde, sabe, para podermos apanhar Harry.**

Frank franziu a sobrancelha. Podia jurar que isso era proibido.

\- Só esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe... - disse Fred.

-... avisar a Harry.

 **Rigorosamente falando, as lareiras dos trouxas não podem ser ligadas,**

\- Então como...? - questionou Frank.

 **mas tenho um contato útil na Comissão de Regulamentação do Flu e ele deu um jeitinho.**

Regulus fez uma careta. _Se um Black fizesse isso, seria um absurdo, mas como era um Weasley estava tudo certo. Justo._

 **Mas posso consertar tudo em um segundo, não se preocupe.**

\- Acho que isso é a única coisa que importa para eles - disse James.

\- Mas bem que podia deixar assim mesmo - disse Sirius.

 **Vou acender um fogo para mandar os garotos de volta,**

\- Finalmente Harry irá sair dai - disse Dorcas.

\- Finalmente.

 **depois posso refazer sua lareira antes de desaparatar.**

Hermione fez uma careta. Odiava esse meio de transporte bruxo.

 **Harry podia apostar que os Dursley não tinham entendido uma única palavra.**

\- Uma pena que ninguém liga para eles, não é mesmo? - disse Alex.

\- LEX! - protestou Lissy.

\- É só a verdade - Alex deu de ombros. Josh bateu no ombro dele com força.

\- Está tudo bem, não ligo para eles também - Harry tranquilizou.

 **Continuavam a boquiabrir-se para o Sr. Weasley, aparvalhados. Tia Petunia levantou-se com dificuldade e se escondeu atrás do marido.**

\- Grande exemplo - falou Lily com desprezo. Esperava mais da irmã.

— **Olá, Harry! — cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley animado. — A mala está pronta?**

\- Pode apostar que sim - disse Harry. **Capítulo 4 - De volta à Toca**

 **Por volta do meio-dia do dia seguinte, o malão de Harry estava pronto com o seu material escolar**

\- Ainda demorou muito - comentou Lily.

\- Achei que você fosse querer fazer as malas o mais rápido que conseguisse - disse James.

\- Eu fiz - disse Harry, confuso.

\- Você é mais desorganizado que eu então - disse James, assustado.

 **e seus pertences mais preciosos**

Frank se inclinou, curioso para saber quais eram os bens mais preciosos de Harry.

– **a Capa da Invisibilidade que ele herdara do pai,**

\- É o melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado - falou Harry, honesto.

\- Fico feliz por isso. Eu amo muito aquela capa - comentou James.

 **a vassoura que ganhara de Sirius,**

\- A melhor vassoura que existia atualmente - corrigiu Sirius, arrogante. Ser rico finalmente servira para alguma coisa.

 **o mapa encantado de Hogwarts,**

\- Essa foi a melhor coisa que já inventamos - falou Remus orgulhoso. Amava o mapa, por toda a sua perfeição e especialmente porque a criação dele aproximara ainda mais os marotos.

 **presente de Fred e George Weasley no ano anterior.**

\- Mas criados por nós - disseram os Marotos juntos.

\- De nada adiantaria se não tivéssemos dado o mapa a ele - retrucaram os gêmeos.

\- Vamos combinar que foi um esforço coletivo, certo? - disse Harry - De qualquer jeito, agradeço por ter o mapa.

 **Ele retirara toda a comida do esconderijo sob a tábua solta,**

\- Ainda bem - suspirou Sirius - Já achei que você iria a deixar ai.

\- Isso seria horrível! - falou Ron horrorizado.

 **verificara duas vezes cada cantinho de seu quarto para ver se esquecera livros de feitiços ou penas,**

\- Não sei para que você ainda leva os seus livros se você nunca usa - falou Hermione, ainda chateada que Harry iria se recusar a ler o livro que tinha sobre aflições e males comuns na magia.

 **baixara da parede o calendário em que fizera a contagem regressiva para o dia primeiro de setembro,**

\- Para que você está contando quantos dias faltam para ser livre - disse Frank.

\- Eu estava - falou Harry sério.

 **riscando cada dia que passava até a volta a Hogwarts.**

\- O dia em que finalmente seria feliz, quer dizer, isso antes de ir para a Toca - disse Harry.

 **A atmosfera no nº4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros estava extremamente tensa.**

\- Sua casa sempre parece estar tensa - comentou Dorcas.

\- Os Dursley são paranoicos - resmungou Harry. Parecia até que eram _eles_ que estavam sendo caçados por um poderoso bruxo das trevas.

 **A chegada iminente à casa de um grupo variado de bruxos estava deixando os Dursley nervosos e irritadiços.**

\- Desse jeito, eles que vão chamar a atenção para eles mesmos - disse Lissy, divertida.

 **Tio Válter parecera decididamente assustado quando Harry informou-o de que os Weasley chegariam às cinco horas do dia seguinte.**

Os Weasleys sorriram, sentindo-se vingados.

— **Espero que você tenha avisado para se vestirem direito,**

\- Sempre nos vestimos direito - falou Ron, confuso.

\- Ele quis dizer de maneira trouxa- explicou Hermione, controlando a raiva.

 **a essas pessoas**

\- Essas pessoas... - repetiu Ginny, indignada.

— **rosnou o tio na mesma hora. — Já vi o tipo de coisa que gente da sua laia usa.**

\- Impressionante que você tenha conseguido entender a diferença - falou Regulus, friamente.

 **É melhor terem a decência de vestir roupas normais, é só.**

\- Seu tio é muito preconceituoso e paranoico - disse Lene.

 **Harry sentiu uma ligeira apreensão.**

\- Não sei por quê, os Weasley e os Dursley no mesmo lugar têm tudo para dar certo - ironizou Lene.

 **Raramente vira o casal Weasley usar alguma coisa que os Dursley pudessem chamar de "normal".**

\- Papai e mamãe não ligam para a opinião deles - George deu de ombros.

 **Os filhos até usavam roupas de trouxas durante as férias,**

Hermione fez uma careta. Era mais como _tentavam_ usar roupas trouxas.

 **mas o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, em geral, usavam vestes longas e surradas em vários graus.**

Ginny sorriu tristemente. Sabia que o pai usaria roupas trouxas se tivesse dinheiro para isso e queria que a mãe tivesse acesso a roupas de melhor qualidade. Molly merecia muito mais.

 **Harry não se incomodava com o que os vizinhos pudessem pensar,**

\- Se eu fosse me incomodar com isso, já estraria em um estado de profunda depressão - disse Harry.

\- Então é por isso que você estava assim no quinto ano - brincou Fred.

Harry olhou irritado para ele. Certo, não tinha sido a pessoa mais simpática do mundo. Mas Cedric morrera na frente dele e ninguém acreditava quando ele dizia que Voldemort voltara.

 **mas estava aflito com as grosserias que os Dursley pudessem fazer aos Weasley**

\- Eles não farão nada que não poderemos revidar - disse Ginny com um sorriso perverso. Por um segundo, Harry temeu pelos familiares.

 **se eles realmente correspondessem à péssima ideia que os tios faziam dos bruxos.**

\- Nem se fosse Amelia Bones serviria para eles - comentou Harry.

\- Amelia é um amor - comentou James, com um sorriso. Conhecia-a desde sempre.

Neville deu um sorriso triste. Ele gostava de Susana e tinha ficado triste ao saber que Amelia morrera.

 **Tio Válter vestira o melhor terno.**

\- Querendo impressionar alguém? - perguntou Sirius.

\- Vai morrer tentando - disse Fred.

 **Para alguns isto poderia parecer um gesto de boas-vindas,**

\- Com certeza não interpretaremos assim, não se preocupe - disse Ginny.

 **mas Harry sabia que era porque o tio queria impressionar e intimidar.**

\- Também não irá funcionar - disse George.

 **Duda, por outro lado, parecia encolhido.**

Fred e George sorriram, lembrando-se do que fizeram ao garoto.

 **Não era porque a dieta afinal estivesse produzindo efeito,**

\- Para isso, seria necessário um milagre - comentou Lene.

 **mas por medo.**

\- Medo? - Dorcas perguntou confusa.

 **O garoto saíra do último encontro com um bruxo adulto levando um rabo de porco,**

\- Nada mais que merecera - disse Lily.

\- Eu ainda tenho que agradecer a Hagrid - disse James feliz.

 **enroscado, que saía pelo fundilho das calças e tia Petunia e tio Válter precisaram pagar um hospital particular em Londres para remover o tal rabo.**

\- Mas o rabo combinava com ele... - disse Sirius sorrindo.

 **Portanto, não surpreendia que Duda não parasse de passar a mão, nervosamente, pelo bumbum,**

\- Porque nós que iramos parecer estranhos - comentou Ginny sarcasticamente.

 **e andasse de lado quando ia de um cômodo a outro, para não oferecer o mesmo alvo ao inimigo.**

\- Não se preocupe, podemos mirar em outros lugares - disseram Fred e George sorrindo.

 **O almoço foi uma refeição quase silenciosa.**

\- Melhor seria se fosse totalmente silenciosa - disse Harry. Realmente preferia quando os Dursley ficavam calados.

 **Duda sequer protestou contra a comida (queijo branco e aipo ralado).**

\- Então as coisas estão ruins mesmo - comentou Frank.

 **Tia Petunia não comeu nadinha.**

\- Petunia sempre gostou de deixar de comer para chamar a atenção - disse Lily, revirando os olhos.

 **Manteve os braços cruzados, os lábios contraídos e parecia estar mastigando a língua,**

\- Um sinal claro de loucura, se me perguntarem - disse Lissy.

 **como se refreasse o discurso violento e injurioso que queria fazer para Harry.**

\- Já está mais que na hora dela aprender a se controlar - disse Hermione.

— **Eles virão de carro, naturalmente?**

\- Naturalmente para quem? - perguntou Neville, inocentemente.

— **vociferou tio Válter por cima da mesa.**

— **Hum — fez Harry.**

 **Ele não pensara nisso. Como é que os Weasley viriam apanhá-lo?**

\- Não de carro - cantarolou Fred.

\- É, descobri isso tarde demais - replicou Harry.

 **Não tinham mais carro;**

Ron, Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares culpados.

 **o velho Ford Anglia, que outrora possuíam, atualmente andava rodando pela Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts.**

\- Se ele ainda estiver inteiro, com o Salgueiro Lutador por lá...

 **Mas, no ano anterior, o Sr. Weasley tomara emprestado o carro do Ministério da Magia;**

\- Para ir a Hogwarts, é diferente - falou Ginny - Não podemos pegar sempre que queremos.

\- Eu sei, eu sei - disse Harry calmamente.

 **será que faria o mesmo hoje?**

\- Não.

— **Acho que sim — respondeu Harry.**

\- Reposta errada.

 **Tio Válter bufou para dentro dos bigodes. Normalmente, ele teria perguntado qual era a marca do carro do Sr. Weasley; tinha uma tendência a julgar outros homens pelo tamanho e o luxo de seus carros.**

\- Só um exemplo do bom caráter - ironizou Josh.

 **Mas o garoto duvidava que o tio tivesse simpatizado com o Sr. Weasley mesmo que o bruxo dirigisse uma Ferrari.**

 **-** O que é uma Ferrari? - perguntou Ron, confuso.

\- É uma das marcas mais caras e luxosas de carro - replicou Hermione.

\- Não é bem isso - corrigiu Harry.

 **Harry passou a maior parte da tarde em seu quarto; não suportava ver tia Petunia espiar entre as cortinas a todo instante,**

\- Então ela realmente tem uma mania de observar todos.

\- Com certeza - replicou Harry.

 **como se tivesse havido um alerta de que existia um rinoceronte à solta.**

\- Acho que ela ficaria mais tranquila se fosse o último - comentou Lily.

 **Finalmente, as quinze para as cinco, Harry voltou ao térreo e entrou na sala de estar. Tia Petunia ajeitava compulsivamente as almofadas.**

Ginny fez uma careta. Ótimo, tinha algo em comum com essa mulher. Ela também gostava de arrumar coisas quando estava ansiosa.

 **Tio Válter fingia ler o jornal, mas seus olhinhos miúdos não se mexiam,**

\- Sempre disse que ele não sabia ler - disse Remus contente.

 **e Harry teve certeza de que na realidade ele mantinha os ouvidos muito atentos para a chegada de um carro.**

\- Não nos quer lá, mas não ver a hora de chegarmos - disse Fred.

\- Claro, ele quer continuar a vida dele - replicou Ginny.

 **Duda se enterrou numa poltrona, sentado em cima das mãos muito gordas, e segurava com firmeza o bumbum.**

 **-** Ele é muito esquisito - observou Alex.

\- Nem me fale - replicou Harry, sorrindo.

 **Harry não suportou a tensão:**

\- A coisa tá complicada mesmo então - disse Ginny.

Harry assentiu.

 **saiu da sala e foi se sentar na escada do hall,**

Harry deu um sorriso triste, lembrando-se de quanto tempo passara ali, escondendo-se da família.

 **os olhos no relógio de pulso e o coração batendo muito forte de tanta excitação e nervosismo.**

Ron olhou para o amigo confuso. Não entendia para quê tudo isso; eles somente iriam buscá-lo.

 **As cinco horas vieram e se foram.**

\- Vocês não foram?! - Sirius reclamou alto, indignado. Tinham feito seu afilhado esperar para nada! Tinham o deixado com aquela gente horrível.

 **Tio Válter, suando ligeiramente no terno,**

\- Quem manda tentar se exibir?

 **abriu a porta da frente, espiou para um lado e outro da rua, e recolheu depressa a cabeça.**

\- Um comportamento muito estranho, de fato - disse Dorcas.

\- Se eu morasse ai, estaria falando sobre isso - concordou Lene.

— **Eles estão atrasados! — rosnou para Harry.**

\- É, mas pelo que eu sei, Harry sabe contar também - falou James, secamente.

— **Eu sei — disse Harry. — Talvez... Hum... O trânsito esteja ruim, ou outro problema qualquer.**

\- Por que eu tenho a sensação que esse não é o problema? - perguntou Regulus.

\- Porque nada na minha vida é fácil - replicou Harry.

Regulus concordou.

 **Cinco e dez... Depois cinco e quinze... Harry estava começando a ficar ansioso também.**

\- É contagioso! - disse Fred, de modo dramático.

 **Às cinco e meia, ele ouviu os tios conversarem em murmúrios tensos na sala de estar.**

\- Tem algo que não esteja tenso? - perguntou Neville.

\- Nessa casa? Não.

— **Não têm a menor consideração.**

\- Olha quem fala.

— **Poderíamos ter outro compromisso.**

\- Mas todos sabem que vocês são uns desocupados mesmo.

— **Talvez eles pensem que serão convidados para o jantar se chegarem tarde.**

\- Definitivamente, não queremos isso - resmungou Ron. Ele estava mais feliz com a comida da sua mãe, obrigada.

— **Certamente que não serão**

\- Pelo menos, concordarmos em uma coisa - disse Ginny.

— **respondeu tio Válter, e Harry o ouviu se levantar e começar a andar pela sala. — Vão pegar o garoto e ir embora, não vão se demorar.**

\- Olha como fala! - disse Alice - O garoto é o seu sobrinho!

\- Deixa para lá, Alice. Não me importo - disse Harry.

 **Isto é, se é que vão aparecer.**

\- Eles vão - falou James esperançoso. Não podia imaginar a ideia de Harry ficar mais um dia com os Dursley e perder a Copa. Também não conseguia pensar em nada que conseguisse fazer os Weasley não irem buscar Harry.

 **Provavelmente se enganaram no dia.**

\- Isso pode ser - concordou Remus.

\- Não somos tão bagunçados assim! - Ron protestou.

 **Eu diria que gente da laia deles não liga muito para pontualidade.**

\- Isso é porque você nunca conheceu Frank- murmurou Alice.

Frank deu de ombros. Falta de pontualidade o irritava seriamente. Era uma falta de consideração e respeito.

 **Ou isso ou estão dirigindo uma lata velha**

\- Lata velha? - questionou Fred, confuso.

\- Um carro antigo, de pouca qualidade - explicou Harry, sério.

 **que parou de... AAAAAAAARRRRREE!**

Harry pensou que se tivesse sido a lata velha seria melhor. Chegar por um meio mágico...

 **Harry deu um pulo.**

\- Sempre pronto para a ação - brincou Lily.

\- Sempre - ele repetiu.

 **Do outro lado da porta da sala ele ouviu os três Dursley correrem precipitadamente,**

\- Não sabia que eles conseguiam correr - disse Snape, com desprezo.

 **cheios de pânico. No momento seguinte, Duda entrou voando pelo hall, aterrorizado.**

\- Espero que isso seja um bom sinal - falou Dorcas.

\- Era - disse Harry.

— **Que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry. — Que foi que houve?**

 **Mas Duda parecia incapaz de responder.**

\- Coitadinho, não exija tanto dele. Está claro que ele não consegue entender as perguntas - debochou Sirius.

 **As mãos ainda agarradas às nádegas, saiu desengonçado, e o mais depressa que pôde, em direção à cozinha.**

\- Quem aposta que ele irá comer? - Lene anunciou.

\- Nem dá para fazer uma aposta, porque ninguém irá apostar contra - disse Sirius.

\- Verdade, verdade - Lene concordou com o namorado.

 **Harry correu para a sala de estar.**

\- Excelente decisão - disse Lily.

 **Ouviam-se fortes batidas e arranhões por trás das tábuas que vedavam a lareira dos Dursley,**

\- Isso está ficando estranho - murmurou Frank.

\- Deve ter sido meio assustador - concordou Snape.

 **diante da qual estava ligada uma imitação de fogo a carvão.**

\- Agora faz mais sentido - falou Regulus e olhou para Harry para confirmar se o que estava pensando era certo. Harry assentiu.

— **Que é isso? — exclamou tia Petunia, que recuara de costas para a parede,**

\- Bem corajosa - ironizou Ginny. A mulher nem tinha pensado na família!

 **arregalando os olhos para a lareira, aterrorizada. — Que é isso, Válter?**

\- Como se um _trouxa_ fosse saber - disse Lily com desprezo, imitando a voz de Tuney. Harry olhou assustado para a mãe.

 **Mas eles não precisaram gastar nem um segundo pensando.**

\- Ok, então algo sério aconteceu, porque as chances deles terem descoberto sozinhos... - Lissy falou.

 **Ouviram-se vozes no interior da lareira fechada.**

\- Não me diga que vocês fizeram isso - disse Frank, incrédulo.

\- Fizemos sim - disseram os Weasley envergonhados.

— **Ai! Fred, não...**

\- Estavam falando comigo - esclareceu George.

 **Volte, volte, houve algum engano... Diga George para não...**

\- Dizer para mim - apontou Fred.

 **AI! George, não, não há espaço,**

\- Vocês não tem ideia de como estava apertado - concordou Fred.

\- Apertado _aonde_? - perguntou Frank, sem receber resposta de volta.

 **volte depressa e diga ao Ron...**

— **Talvez Harry possa ouvir a gente, papai...**

\- Acho que mais que talvez - murmurou Alex.

\- Foi uma ideia muito inteligente - disse Fred, orgulhoso.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

 **Talvez possa abrir para a gente passar...**

\- Abrir o quê? - perguntou Lily, impaciente.

 **Ouviram-se murros contra as tábuas.**

\- Se eu fosse os Dursley, já tinha corrido há muito tempo - comentou Neville.

— **Harry? Harry, você está ouvindo a gente?**

\- Sim. Todos estamos.

\- Cala a boca, Sirius.

 **Os Dursley investiram contra Harry como um casal de carcajus furiosos.**

\- Estava demorando.

\- Eles precisaram ouvir seu nome para entender que você estava relacionado a algo de magia? - Dorcas levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Eles não são exatamente brilhantes, mas acho que eles já tinham percebido. Só tiveram um choque quando ouviram meu nome - explicou Harry.

— **Que é isso? — vociferou tio Válter. — Que é que está acontecendo?**

\- Você realmente quer que ele fale de mágica? - perguntou James, vingativo.

— **Eles... Eles tentaram chegar aqui usando Pó de Flu**

\- Esse nome não soa bem para trouxas - comentou Hermione.

\- É, parece uma droga - concordou Harry.

— **disse Harry, reprimindo uma vontade louca de rir.**

\- Harry está enlouquecendo - informou Ron.

\- Era porque a situação toda era tão... absurda!

— **Eles podem viajar entre lareiras,**

\- Porque nós somos legais assim - falou Fred.

 **só que vocês tamparam a entrada, esperem um pouco...**

\- Que outra escolha eles possuem? - perguntou Dorcas.

 **Harry se aproximou da lareira e chamou.**

\- Você devia estar parecendo um louco - disse Hermione.

\- Só um pouco - concordou.

\- Por quê? - perguntou Ron.

\- A ideia de usarmos lareira para nos comunicarmos... é no mínimo estranha para trouxas - disse Hermione.

— **Sr. Weasley? O senhor está me ouvindo?**

\- Eu realmente espero que sim - comentou Neville.

 **As pancadas pararam. Alguém do outro lado fez "** _ **psiu**_ **".**

\- Acho que isso foi um sim.

— **Sr. Weasley, é o Harry... A lareira está bloqueada. O senhor não vai conseguir passar por aí.**

\- Hora do plano B.

\- Não tem plano B.

-...Lascou.

— **Droga! — exclamou a voz do Sr. Weasley. — Para que foi que eles inventaram de bloquear a lareira?**

\- Quase ninguém usa uma lareira no mundo trouxa - falou Harry.

Frank ficou surpreso. Ele podia jurar que todos usavam, que era um dos transportes mais discretos de bruxos.

— **Eles têm um fogo elétrico — explicou Harry.**

\- Não diga isso, papai vai se empolgar - disse Ginny.

— **Verdade? — ouviu-se a voz excitada do Sr. Weasley.**

\- Eu não disse?

Harry abraçou a namorada.

— **Eclético, você disse?**

\- Não, isso é uma coisa totalmente diferente - disse Hermione.

 **Com uma tomada? Nossa, eu preciso ver isso...**

\- Mais motivação para vocês conseguirem chegar na casa - disse Harry.

 **Vamos pensar... Ai, Ron!**

 **A voz de Ron agora se juntava a dos outros.**

\- Demorou.

\- Papai não queria que eu fosse, já estava muito apertado.

— **Que é que estamos fazendo aqui? Deu alguma coisa errada?**

\- Imagina. Eles gostam de ficarem ai parados, batendo papo - disse Lene.

— **Não, Ron — ouviu-se a voz de Fred, muito sarcástica. — Era exatamente aqui que queríamos chegar.**

Lene e Fred sorriram um para o outro.

— **É, e estamos nos divertindo de montão**

\- Claro, por que não?

— **acrescentou George, cuja voz parecia abafada, como se ele estivesse esmagado contra a parede.**

\- Era quase isso. Vocês não iriam querer ver a situação - disse George.

— **Meninos, meninos... — disse o Sr. Weasley vagamente. — Estou tentando pensar no que fazer... É... É o jeito... Afaste-se, Harry.**

Lily arregalou os olhos. Ele não iria explodir a lareira, certo?

 **Harry recuou até o sofá. Tio Válter, porém, avançou para a lareira.**

\- É um idiota mesmo.

— **Espere aí! — berrou para a peça. — Que é que você vai fazer exatamente...?**

\- Não acho que isso irá adiantar muita coisa - comentou Snape.

 _ **BAM!**_

 **O fogo elétrico foi arremessado pela sala, ao mesmo tempo que as tábuas saltavam da lareira, expulsando o Sr. Weasley, Fred, George e Ron em meio a uma nuvem de caliça e fragmentos de madeira.**

\- Podem dizer que na verdade vocês só queriam fazer uma entrada dramática - disse Lene.

\- Claro - disse Ron.

\- Bem, conseguiram - murmurou Harry, divertido.

 **Tia Petunia berrou**

\- Sua tia é super histérica.

\- Nem me diga.

 **e caiu de costas por cima da mesinha de centro; tio Válter agarrou-a antes que ela batesse no chão**

\- Nossa, ele pensou mais rápido do que achei que ele conseguisse.

 **e encarou os Weasley, boquiaberto, incapaz de falar, todos de cabelos ruivos, inclusive Fred e George, gêmeos idênticos até a última sarda.**

\- Não acho que seja por isso que ela esteja encarando - disse Regulus.

\- É, talvez não - concordou Harry.

— **Agora melhorou — ofegou o Sr. Weasley, espanando a poeira das longas vestes verdes e endireitando os óculos.**

Neville fez uma careta. Ele tinha alergia a poeira, então estava feliz por não ter estado lá.

— **Ah... Vocês devem ser a tia e o tio de Harry!**

 _Só em nome mesmo,_ pensou Ron.

 **Alto, magro e meio careca, o bruxo caminhou em direção ao tio Válter, a mão estendida, mas o homem recuou vários passos, arrastando tia Petunia.**

\- Só falamos por educação mesmo, ninguém gosta de você mesmo - resmungou Ginny.

 **As palavras lhe fugiram totalmente.**

\- Agora não é tão fácil reclamar da magia, não?

 **Seu melhor terno estava coberto de pó branco, que assentara em seus cabelos e bigodes e dava a impressão de que ele acabara de envelhecer trinta anos.**

\- Assim fica mais parecido com quem ele realmente é - murmurou Harry.

— **Hum... Ah... Sinto muito — disse o Sr. Weasley,**

\- Não sinta - disse Lene - Eles mais do que merecem.

 **baixando a mão e olhando por cima do ombro para a lareira destruída.**

\- Isso não é nada - disse James, dando de ombros.

Snape revirou os olhos. Claro que para o rico James Potter isso não significava nada.

— **Foi minha culpa, mas não me ocorreu que não poderíamos sair por aqui.**

\- Está tudo bem, nem sempre pensamos em tudo - falou Alice calmamente.

 **Mandei ligar a sua lareira à rede do Flu, entende, só por uma tarde, sabe, para podermos apanhar Harry.**

Frank franziu a sobrancelha. Podia jurar que isso era proibido.

\- Só esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe... - disse Fred.

-... avisar a Harry.

 **Rigorosamente falando, as lareiras dos trouxas não podem ser ligadas,**

\- Então como...? - questionou Frank.

 **mas tenho um contato útil na Comissão de Regulamentação do Flu e ele deu um jeitinho.**

Regulus fez uma careta. _Se um Black fizesse isso, seria um absurdo, mas como era um Weasley estava tudo certo. Justo._

 **Mas posso consertar tudo em um segundo, não se preocupe.**

\- Acho que isso é a única coisa que importa para eles - disse James.

\- Mas bem que podia deixar assim mesmo - disse Sirius.

 **Vou acender um fogo para mandar os garotos de volta,**

\- Finalmente Harry irá sair dai - disse Dorcas.

\- Finalmente.

 **depois posso refazer sua lareira antes de desaparatar.**

Hermione fez uma careta. Odiava esse meio de transporte bruxo.

 **Harry podia apostar que os Dursley não tinham entendido uma única palavra.**

\- Uma pena que ninguém liga para eles, não é mesmo? - disse Alex.

\- LEX! - protestou Lissy.

\- É só a verdade - Alex deu de ombros. Josh bateu no ombro dele com força.

\- Está tudo bem, não ligo para eles também - Harry tranquilizou.

 **Continuavam a boquiabrir-se para o Sr. Weasley, aparvalhados. Tia Petunia levantou-se com dificuldade e se escondeu atrás do marido.**

\- Grande exemplo - falou Lily com desprezo. Esperava mais da irmã.

— **Olá, Harry! — cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley animado. — A mala está pronta?**

\- Pode apostar que sim - disse Harry.

— **Está lá em cima — respondeu o garoto, retribuindo o sorriso.**

\- O pai de vocês é muito legal - disse Harry.

Os Weasley sorriram.

— **Vamos buscar — disse Fred na mesma hora.**

\- Você foi tão prestativo - disse Ginny, desconfiada.

\- Sempre sou assim, querida irmã - falou ofendido.

 **Piscando para Harry, ele e George saíram da sala.**

\- Espero que você não ligue se a casa ficar destruída - provocou Ron.

\- Nem um pouco - Harry deu de ombros.

 **Sabiam onde era o quarto de Harry,**

\- Claro, somos íntimos - disseram.

\- Eu não sei onde é - protestou Hermione.

\- Você sabe o que isso significa - provou George.

\- Vocês estão errados - protestou Hermione, estreitando os olhos.

 **porque tinham salvado o garoto uma vez no meio da noite.**

Harry sorriu para os gêmeos.

 **Harry suspeitou que Fred e George estavam querendo dar uma espiada em Duda;**

\- Não é isso - prometeram com sorrisos maléficos. Os marotos sorriram de volta automaticamente. Era uma expressão que eles próprios usavam quando estavam prestes a fazerem uma brincadeira especialmente boa.

 **tinham ouvido Harry falar muito do primo.**

\- Então foram os únicos - disse Hermione magoada. Harry sempre evitava falar da _família_ para ela e quando falava, ainda era superficialmente.

— **Bom — disse o Sr. Weasley, agitando levemente os braços, enquanto tentava encontrar palavras para quebrar o silêncio mais que desagradável.**

\- Seu pai devia saber que nada do que ele fizesse, deixaria as coisas melhores - disse Neville, com pena.

\- Papai sempre tenta melhorar as coisas - disse Ginny, sorrindo.

— **Uma bela... Hum... Bela casa vocês têm.**

\- Péssimas palavras - disse James, assobiando depois.

Lily o encarou como se ele fosse louco (e talvez ele fosse um pouco).

 **Como a sala habitualmente impecável estava agora coberta de poeira e caliça, o comentário não foi muito bem recebido pelos Dursley.**

\- Os Dursley sempre tentam piorar as coisas - disse Harry, fazendo referências as palavras de Ginny.

\- Que pena, porque então eles sempre terão vidas tristes - disse Lissy.

 **O rosto do tio Válter ficou, mais uma vez, púrpura, e tia Petunia recomeçou a mastigar a língua.**

\- Depois _nós_ que somos estranhos - murmurou Frank, com desprezo.

 **Porém eles pareciam demasiado apavorados para conseguir falar alguma coisa.**

\- Agora que estão tão perto de bruxos, não é tão fácil dizer como somos errados e esquisitos? - disse Regulus com um olhar cruel. Queria fazer os Dursley pagarem. Isso não estavam nem de longe perto do que eles mereciam.

Harry colocou a mão no ombro dele, pedindo silenciosamente para ele se acalmar.

Regulus focou em controlar a própria respiração e tentar diminuir a sensação de ódio que se espalhava por si. Só conseguiu quando viu a cara preocupada do irmão.

 **O Sr. Weasley olhou para todos os lados. Adorava tudo que dizia respeito aos trouxas.**

\- Bem, os Dursley serão a sua primeira exceção - comentou Neville.

 **Harry via que ele estava doido de vontade de examinar a televisão e o videocassete.**

\- Queria que eu pudesse deixá-lo fazer isso - disse Harry, com pena.

\- Tenho certeza que outras oportunidades virão para isso - disse Ron, despreocupado.

— **Eles funcionam com eletricidade, não é? — disse mostrando-se bem informado.**

\- Por favor, não me diga que ele irá começar a falar sobre isso - disse Ginny. Alguma hora seu pai falaria algo sem noção e só pioraria as coisas.

— **Ah, é, estou vendo as tomadas. Eu coleciono tomadas**

\- Como assim? - perguntou Lily, seriamente confusa.

\- Papai as acha super revolucionárias - disse Fred. Francamente, ele preferia ficar com a magia.

— **acrescentou para o tio Válter. — E baterias. Tenho uma enorme coleção de baterias. Minha mulher acha que eu sou maluco, mas o que fazer?**

\- Aceitar e seguir em frente? - sugeriu Dorcas.

\- Jogar fora sua coleção? - sugeriu Lene.

\- É, acho que eu prefiro a sugestão de Dorcas - comentou Sirius.

\- Sua perda. Ou ganho, no caso. Enfim... Pior decisão - falou atrapalhada.

 **Era visível que tio Válter também o achava maluco.**

\- Mas ele teria achado de qualquer jeito - disse Harry.

 **Ele avançou um tantinho para a direita, escondendo tia Petunia, como se achasse que o bruxo poderia de repente avançar e atacá-los.**

Lily ficou pensativa. Obviamente, Vernon era um idiota. Mas... Ele parecia pelo menos se importar com Tuney. Isso tinha que contar para alguma coisa, certo?

 **Duda, de repente, reapareceu na sala.**

\- Algum me diz que as coisas só irão piorar - disse Remus.

\- E como - comentou Harry.

 **Harry ouviu o ruído metálico do malão descendo pelas escadas, e concluiu que o barulho havia afugentado Duda da cozinha.**

\- Será que ele saiu na metade do prato? - perguntou Ron.

 **O garoto vinha costeando a parede, olhando para o Sr. Weasley com terror nos olhos**

\- Lembre-se disso quando for falar mal de Harry - falou Regulus, indiferente.

\- Bem que eu queria - murmurou, lembrando-se do verão infernal do quinto ano. Fora a perda de Cedric, ainda tivera que aguentar Duda.

 **e, depois, tentou se esconder atrás da mãe e do pai. Infelizmente, o corpanzil do tio Válter, embora suficiente para esconder a ossuda tia Petunia, não era bastante grande para esconder também o filho.**

\- Isso já está ficando ridículo - comentou Dorcas.

— **Ah, e esse é o seu primo,**

\- Depende do conceito - murmurou Sirius.

 **não é, Harry? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley fazendo outra corajosa tentativa de iniciar uma conversa.**

\- Eu disse - falou Ginny.

— **É — confirmou Harry — é o Duda.**

 **Ele e Ron se entreolharam e desviaram depressa os olhos para longe; a tentação de cair na gargalhada era forte demais.**

\- É, não acho que isso iria ajudar as coisas - disse Hermione.

 **Duda ainda segurava o bumbum como se tivesse medo de que ele se soltasse.**

\- Não posso dizer que lamentaria se isso acontecesse - disse Alice.

 **O Sr. Weasley, porém, parecia sinceramente preocupado com o comportamento estranho do garoto.**

\- Eu também ficaria - disse Lily, sentindo carinho por Arthur. Mesmo Duda sendo idiota, ele ainda se importou.

 **De fato, pelo tom de voz com que falou a seguir, Harry teve certeza de que o Sr. Weasley achava que Duda era tão maluco quanto os Dursley achavam que ele era, só que o Sr. Weasley sentia piedade em vez de medo.**

\- É isso que faz dele uma boa pessoa - disse James.

 _Como se houvesse uma definição única para boa pessoa,_ pensou Snape sarcasticamente.

— **Está gostando das férias, Duda? — perguntou bondosamente.**

\- Claro, com a dieta dele... - falou Lene de modo vingativo.

Todos sorriram.

 **Duda choramingou. Harry viu as mãos do primo apertarem com mais força o bumbum maciço.**

\- Vocês tinham que ver a cena - comentaram os gêmeos - Ele estava ridículo.

 **Fred e George voltaram à sala trazendo o malão escolar de Harry.**

\- Meus escravos pessoais - brincou Harry.

 **Eles olharam para os lados ao entrar e viram Duda. Seus rostos se abriram em sorrisos malvados idênticos.**

\- Gostei dessa descrição – falou George.

\- Vocês estão planejando alguma coisa – adivinhou Ginny.

\- Jamais – disse Fred.

— **Ah, certo — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Melhor irmos andando, então.**

\- Não exatamente andando – comentou Frank. Alice revirou os olhos.

 **Ele arregaçou as mangas das vestes e puxou a varinha.**

Regulus olhou imediatamente para Harry. Do jeito que os Dursley eram, isso não iria melhorar nada a relação do Potter com eles.

Harry deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

 **Harry viu os Dursley recuarem contra a parede, como se fossem uma pessoa só.**

\- Agora eles são unidos – comentou Lene com desprezo.

\- Mas eles ainda são covardes – disse Dorcas.

— _**Incendio!**_

\- Logo esse feitiço? – reclamou Lily. Petunia passara boa parte da vida com medo de fogo.

— **disse o bruxo, apontando a varinha para o buraco na parede.**

\- Não era exatamente um buraco – comentou Harry.

 **As chamas irromperam na mesma hora na lareira,**

\- Eficiência total.

\- Sempre.

 **crepitando alegremente como se já estivessem acesas há horas.**

Hermione sorriu. Era por coisas assim que amava a magia, era tão lindo.

 **O Sr. Weasley tirou do bolso um saquinho fechado com cordões, desamarrou-o, tirou uma pitada do pó e jogou-o nas chamas,**

\- Se os Dursley não o achavam doidos, agora... – comentou Alice.

\- Realmente é algo meio estranho para alguém fazer – concordou Harry.

 **que viraram verde-esmeralda**

\- Por que tem tanta coisa na magia verde? – perguntou Ginny, recebendo olhares estranhos.

 **e rugiram com mais força do que antes.**

\- Quando a vida tenta te derrubar, você se ergue de volta – falou Fred.

— **Pode ir, Fred — disse o Sr. Weasley.**

 **Fred sorriu, já sabendo o que vinha a seguir.**

— Estou indo — respondeu Fred. — Ah, não... Espera aí...

 **Um saquinho de balas caiu do bolso de Fred e o conteúdo se espalhou em todas as direções – grandes caramelos em embalagens muito coloridas.**

\- Tão chamativos – comentou Lene.

Fred e George trocaram olhares. Harry segurou a risada.

 **Fred saiu catando os caramelos, guardando-os de volta no bolso,**

\- Não podia deixá-los ali, podia?

\- Claro que não – concordou George.

 **depois deu um adeusinho animado aos Dursley, adiantou-se e entrou direto nas chamas, dizendo "A Toca!".**

\- Todas as residências bruxas tem nome? – perguntou Harry curioso.

\- Nem todas. Nesse caso, você diz o endereço – explicou Lily.

Só depois Harry lembrou-se da casa de Sirius.

 **Tia Petunia soltou uma exclamação trêmula.**

\- Essa mulher tem uma necessidade de chamar a atenção imensa – comentou Dorcas.

Lily se remexeu, culpada. Sempre que ela voltava de Hogwarts, os pais estavam tão desesperados por passar um tempo com a filha que eles acabam não dando muita atenção a Petunia e ela sabia que a irmã se ressentia disso, só não quanto.

 **Ouviu-se um barulho de deslocamento de ar**

\- Nunca soube que isso tinha um barulho específico – disse Neville.

\- Escure quando alguém tiver aparatando. Faz um som diferente – disse Harry.

 **e Fred desapareceu.**

\- Sei que é muito triste para vocês, que vocês queriam poder continuar a ler sobre mim... – disse Fred.

\- Claro – ironizou Ron.

— **Agora você, George — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Leve a mala.**

\- Papai acha que eu sou o escravo de Harry.

\- Não, nosso pai acha que você é educado. Claramente, ele estava errado – disse Ginny.

Harry riu.

 **Harry ajudou George a carregar a mala até as chamas da lareira e virou-a para o gêmeo poder segurá-la melhor.**

\- Obrigado por esse favor – ironizou George.

\- Sempre que precisa – replicou Harry.

 **Depois com um segundo deslocamento de ar, George gritara "A Toca!" e desapareceu também.**

\- Agora vocês terão que ouvir sobre Ron. Realmente a vida está triste.

\- EI!

— **Ron, você é o próximo — disse o Sr. Weasley.**

\- Tão vendo? Nem papai aguentou.

\- Não, ele me deixou por último porque ele gosta mais de mim.

\- Vai nessa.

— **Até outro dia — disse Ron animado para os Dursley.**

\- Obviamente, eu não os conhecia – disse Ron, fazendo uma careta. Como ele podia nunca ter percebido o quanto o amigo sofria?

 **Deu um grande sorriso para Harry, entrou no fogo e gritou "A Toca!" e desapareceu.**

\- Já foi tarde.

\- Eu não aguentava passar mais um segundo lá – disse Ron.

 **Agora só faltavam Harry e o Sr. Weasley.**

\- Isso quer dizer que você finalmente irá embora? – perguntou James esperançoso.

\- Sim.

— **Bom... Tchau então — disse Harry aos Dursley.**

\- Não devia nem fazer isso.

 **Os tios não disseram uma palavra.**

\- Eu honestamente não esperava que eles fossem responder, até porque estavam assustados demais – Harry deu de ombros.

Lily olhou tristemente para o filho. Não era para ele acreditar que era normal que as pessoas com as quais morou até os 11 anos e anda morava nas férias nem ao menos dessem tchau quando ele saísse de casa.

 **Harry adiantou-se para o fogo, mas na hora em que pisou na lareira, o Sr. Weasley esticou a mão e segurou-o.**

Ginny sorriu. Sabia que o pai estava prestes a tomar uma atitude. E ver o Sr. Weasley em ação era algo legal.

 **Encarou os Dursley, surpreso.**

Harry sorriu de lado, lembrando-se como odiara na hora que Arthur estivesse com pena dele.

— **Harry disse tchau para vocês — falou ele. — Vocês não ouviram?**

\- Um bando de surdos, mesmo.

— **Não faz mal — murmurou Harry para o Sr. Weasley. — Francamente, eu não me importo.**

\- E essa foi uma das coisas mais verdadeiras que eu já disse – falou Harry.

 **O Sr. Weasley não tirou a mão do ombro de Harry.**

\- Um gesto protetor – disse Alice, sorrindo. Era bom finalmente ver alguém intercedendo por Harry.

— **Vocês não vão ver seu sobrinho até o próximo verão**

\- E eles não podiam estar mais felizes, assim como eu – disse Harry.

— **disse ele a tio Válter, ligeiramente indignado. — Com certeza, vocês vão se despedir?**

\- Com certeza que não – resmungou Neville. Ele tivera uma vida difícil, com a avó super exigente, mas isso nem se comparava ao Harry.

 **O rosto de tio Válter se contraiu furiosamente.**

\- Esse cara realmente não se controla.

 **A ideia de aprender a ter consideração com um homem que acabara de explodir metade da sua sala de estar parecia lhe causar intenso sofrimento.**

\- Mas ele colocou tudo de volta no final – disse Ron.

 **Mas o Sr. Weasley ainda empunhava a varinha**

\- Isso mesmo, é o Sr. Weasley que manda – falou Lene.

\- Só aceita – disse Dorcas.

 **e o olhar do tio Válter correu até ela antes de dizer, muito ressentido:**

— **Então, tchau.**

\- Nada como um discurso honesto – ironizou Regulus.

— **Até outro dia — disse Harry enfiando um pé nas chamas que, aos seus sentidos, pareceram um hálito morno.**

\- Elas são bem agradáveis – concordou Hermione.

 **Naquele momento, porém, um horrível ruído de alguém se engasgando ocorreu às costas dele**

\- Será que seu tio fez alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

\- Acho mais fácil ter sido o papai – falou Ginny.

\- Ou os gêmeos – disse Remus.

 **e tia Petunia começou a gritar.**

\- Lá vem ela de novo.

 **Harry se virou. Duda não estava mais escondido atrás dos pais.**

\- Arranjou coragem, foi?

 **Estava ajoelhado ao lado da mesinha de centro, e tossia e cuspia uma coisa de uns trinta centímetros, roxa e viscosa que saía de sua boca.**

Fred e George sorriram satisfeitos. Tinham ido embora antes que pudessem ver os efeitos dos seus produtos em Duda, então era bom poder saber como fora, depois de tantos anos.

\- Vocês... – falou Alice horrorizada para os gêmeos, enquanto os Marotos, Regulus e Lene sorriam abertamente.

 **Passado um segundo de aturdimento, Harry se deu conta de que aquela coisa de trinta centímetros era a língua de Duda**

\- Meu Deus! – disse Lissy, tendo uma crise de riso, assim como os irmãos.

– **e que havia um papel de caramelo, vivamente colorido, caído no chão ao lado dele.**

\- Aposto que eu sei quem deixou cair... – comentou Hermione, olhando de modo feio para os gêmeos.

\- Foi muito boa essa – falaram os Marotos.

Os gêmeos sorriram orgulhosos.

 **Tia Petunia atirou-se ao chão ao lado do filho, agarrou a ponta da língua inchada e tentou arrancá-la da boca do garoto;**

\- É o quê? – perguntou James, no meio da crises de riso dele. Lily o olhou de modo engraçado, enquanto ela mesma tentava conter a risada.

 **como era de se esperar,**

\- Para todos menos Petunia, obviamente – comentou Frank.

 **Duda berrou e cuspiu pior do que antes, tentando resistir à mãe. Tio Válter urrava e agitava os braços, e o Sr. Weasley precisou gritar para ser ouvido.**

\- Nem imagino o papai gritando – Ginny estremeceu.

\- Nem queira – comentou Ron estremecendo. Nem sempre o pai encarara bem as aventuras dele com Harry.

— **Não se preocupem, posso dar um jeito nisso! — gritou ele, avançando para Duda com a varinha estendida,**

\- Não acho que isso irá ajudar – observou Josh.

 **mas tia Petunia berrou mais do que antes e se atirou em cima de Duda, protegendo-o do Sr. Weasley.**

\- Petunia só faz merda – disse Lily, revirando os olhos. A irmã sempre fora assim.

— **Não, estou falando sério! — disse o Sr. Weasley, desesperado.**

\- Relaxe, que é só Duda, se algo der errado... – Harry deu de ombros.

— **É um processo simples, foi o caramelo, meu filho... Gosta de pregar peças,**

\- Poxa, nem falou de mim – disse George, desapontado. Trabalhara tanto para ganhar a fama que tinha.

 **mas é apenas um** _ **Feitiço de Ingurgitamento**_ **, pelo menos, acho que é,**

\- Não está colocando muita confiança – disse Ron.

 **por favor, posso consertar tudo...**

\- Não acho que isso tudo será consertado – falou Hermione.

 **Mas longe de se tranquilizar, os Dursley foram tomados de um pânico ainda maior;**

\- Eles são loucos ou o quê?

\- Você acertou de primeira mesmo, Frank.

 **tia Petunia, soluçando histericamente, puxava a língua de Duda como se estivesse decidida a arrancá-la,**

\- Essa mulher não desistiu ainda? – reclamou Ron.

 **o garoto parecia estar sufocando sob a pressão da língua e da mãe somadas**

\- Cara, eu queria ter ficado para ver isso – comentou Ron.

 **e tio Válter, que se descontrolara completamente,**

\- Não que isso seja difícil.

 **agarrou uma estatueta de porcelana de cima do bufê e atirou-a contra o Sr. Weasley, que se abaixou, deixando o enfeite se espatifar na lareira escancarada.**

\- Bem feito.

— **Ora francamente! — exclamou o Sr. Weasley, zangado, brandindo a varinha.**

\- Conseguiram deixar papai zangado? – disse Ginny – Então foi ruim mesmo.

— **Estou tentando ajudar!**

\- Não acho que eles sejam capazes de entender isso – falou Hermione.

 **Urrando feito um hipopótamo ferido, tio Válter agarrou outro enfeite.**

\- Eu disse.

— **Harry, vá! Vá logo! — gritou o Sr. Weasley, a varinha apontada para tio Válter. — Eu resolvo isso!**

\- Não teria tanta certeza – disse Remus, inseguro.

 **Harry não queria perder o espetáculo,**

\- Eu também queria ter visto – disse Ginny.

 **mas o segundo enfeite atirado pelo tio errou por pouco a sua orelha esquerda e, pensando bem, ele achou preferível deixar o Sr. Weasley resolver a situação.**

Hermione acenou. Uma vez que seu amigo tomara uma decisão inteligente.

 **Entrou nas chamas, espiando por cima do ombro e disse "A Toca!";**

\- Lar, doce lar.

 **seu último vislumbre da sala de estar foi o Sr. Weasley arrancando com a varinha um terceiro enfeite da mão do tio,**

\- Só por curiosidade, quantos enfeites tem na casa?

\- Muitos.

 **tia Petunia gritando agachada por cima de Duda**

\- Ela não pensa?

 **e a língua do primo pendurada para fora como uma grande e viscosa jiboia.**

\- Nojento – disse Alice.

 **Mas no momento seguinte, Harry começou a rodopiar em grande velocidade e a sala de estar dos Dursley desapareceu de vista numa erupção de chamas verde-esmeralda.**

\- Finalmente você saiu daí. Embora, as coisas estivessem ficando divertidas...

\- Devia ter ficado mais um pouco – concordou Harry.

* * *

Digam aqui quando verão o filme/se gostaram (se estiverem lendo isso depois).

Publiquei uma história RELACIONADA A LHP sobre o natal, não sei quantos capítulos terão ainda, mas os primeiros serão sobre o primeiro natal de Sirius e os meninos em Hogwarts. Quem quiser ler a história se chama Natal e está publicada no meu perfil, Biaa Black Potter.

https :

/

/

www .

fanfiction

.

net/s/12236031/1/Natal


	6. As Gemialidades Weasley

Notas: Como vocês estão? Curtindo as férias?

Queria me desculpar pela enorme demora. Confesso que dessa vez eu tive tempo, mas o problema foi que eu fiquei muito desanimada com a fanfic. Estava muito empolgada com os especiais da comemoração de Animais Fantásticos e confesso que não obtive a resposta que eu esperava. Isso não é culpa de ninguém, mas depois disso fiquei desempolgada com LHP. Só agora que eu consegui ter vergonha na cara, pensar nos leitores maravilhosos que eu tenho, e voltar para a fanfic. Meu objetivo é postar o próximo cap antes de fevereiro :)

Minha opinião sobre Animais Fantásticos: Queria ser rica para ir ver todo dia no cinema! Eu amei demais o filme, adorei como conseguiu equilibrar a comédia e o drama. E tenho que admitir que o romance está muitooo melhor que em HP.

Guest: DESCULPA :/ Prometo me dedicar mais e fazer os cap mais rápido! Eu amei Animais Fantásticos também e o Newt é meu novo crush também. Já tava in love desde que anunciaram o ator, que é muito fofo mesmo, e em AFEOH consegue derreter meu coração toda vez com aquele olhar de cachorro perdido.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco - As Gemialidades Weasley**

* * *

 **Harry rodopiou cada vez mais veloz,**

\- Harry gosta de viver perigosamente - disse Fred.

\- Nem foi tão rápido assim - disse Rony encarando Harry. Ele somente deu de ombros **.**

 **apertando os cotovelos junto ao corpo, lareiras difusas passaram como relâmpagos por ele,**

\- Essa parte é um saco - concordou Frank.

\- É a minha preferida - disse Alice. Ela ficava tentando imaginar de quem era cada lareira e como essas pessoas viviam.

 **até que começou a se sentir nauseado e fechou os olhos.**

\- Você deve ter se sentindo bem pior - murmurou Lily.

\- Na verdade, não - disse Harry.

Lily o olhou como se ele fosse de uma espécie estranha.

 **Depois, ao sentir finalmente que estava desacelerando, esticou as mãos para frente**

\- Bom instinto - observou Frank.

 **e fez força para parar em tempo de evitar cair de cara na lareira da cozinha da casa dos Weasley.**

\- Teria sido engraçado - disse Lissy desapontada.

 **— Ele comeu? — perguntou Fred excitado, estendendo a mão para ajudar Harry a se levantar.**

\- Um verdadeiro cavalheiro - disse Gina.

 **— Comeu — disse Harry se endireitando. — O que era?**

\- Uma boa pergunta - disse Sirius ansioso.

 **— Caramelo Incha-Língua — informou-lhe Fred, animado. — Foi Jorge e eu que inventamos, passamos o verão todo procurando alguém para experimentar…**

\- Não podiam ter achado uma vítima melhor - disse Neville.

\- Talvez Malfoy - resmungou Harry.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Já bastava o sexto ano.

 **A pequena cozinha explodiu de risadas;**

\- Viu? Sou hilário - disse Fred.

\- Tadinho, tão iludido - disse Gina.

 **Harry olhou para os lados e viu que Rony e Jorge estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha com dois rapazes ruivos**

\- Os ruivos ainda vão dominar o planeta - disse Lily conspiratória.

 **que ele nunca vira antes,**

\- Pessoas novas! - falou Lene empolgada. Adorava conhecer gente nova, sempre sentia-se renovada com isso.

 **embora soubesse na hora quem deviam ser:**

\- Harry, você devia fazer adivinhação.

\- Não, obrigado, já tive o suficiente com Trelawney.

 **Bill e** **Charlie** **, os dois irmãos Weasley mais velhos.**

Gina sorriu com afeição. Nunca diria isso, mas Bill era seu irmão preferido, antes até do que os gêmeos. Carlinhos era feito um super herói, protetor e descolado ao mesmo tempo.

 **— Como vai, Harry? — disse o que estava mais próximo, sorrindo para ele e estendendo a mão enorme, que Harry apertou sentindo calos e bolhas sob os dedos.**

\- No que ele trabalha? - perguntou Frank curioso. Tinha que ser algo mais físico.

 **Tinha que ser Charlie, que trabalhava com dragões na Romênia.**

\- Faz sentido - falou Frank.

 **O rapaz tinha o mesmo físico dos gêmeos,**

\- Então ele é super sexy - falou Fred, numa voz afetada.

\- Definitivamente a parte bonita da família - concordou Jorge.

 **mais baixo e mais forte do que Percy e Rony,**

Rony corou enquanto os irmãos tiravam onda dele.

\- Sempre disse a Rony que ele precisava fazer mais exercício físico - murmurou Gina, bem humorada.

 **que eram compridos e magros.**

\- Os elogios nunca param, não é, Harry? - murmurou Rony.

\- Bem, _são_ elogios - defendeu Harry.

 **Seu rosto era largo e bem-humorado, castigado pelo sol e tão sardento que quase parecia bronzeado;**

\- Bem que Charlie queria que ele estivesse nesse nível - murmurou Gina.

 **os braços eram musculosos e em um deles havia uma grande e reluzente queimadura.**

\- Nem sempre trabalhar com dragões é seguro - disse Rony.

 **Bill se levantou, sorrindo, e também apertou a mão de Harry.**

\- É, eles são a parte educada da família - disse Gina.

\- E vocês? - questionou Lene.

\- Nem tanto.

 **O rapaz foi uma surpresa. Harry sabia que ele trabalhava para o banco dos bruxos, o Gringotes,**

\- Bem que ele podia ter ajudado quando... - Harry murmurou.

\- Shh! - disse Hermione irritada.

\- Quando o quê? - perguntou Lily.

\- Nada - Rony falou apressadamente.

Lily os olhou desconfiada, mas não insistiu.

 **e que fora monitor-chefe em Hogwarts, e sempre imaginara que Bill fosse uma versão mais velha de Percy;**

Os Weasley tiveram crises de risos. Como alguém podia imaginar isso?

\- O que foi? - perguntou Regulus.

\- É que não tem duas pessoas mais diferentes - murmurou Gina - Quer dizer, talvez tirando os gêmeos.

 **preocupado com as infrações dos regulamentos e chegado a mandar em todo mundo.**

\- Eu tenho que te contar mais sobre Bill - concluiu Rony, balançando a cabeça.

\- Isso seria interessante - falou Harry, curioso. Só agora se dava conta de quão pouco conhecia dos Weasley mais velhos.

 **No entanto, Bill era — não havia outra palavra — descolado.**

\- Harry! - murmurou Gina rindo.

Harry corou.

\- É a verdade.

 **Alto, os cabelos compridos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.**

\- Mamãe vive brigando com ele por causa do tamanho do cabelo dele - disse Fred.

\- Mas o cabelo dele é legal - protestou Gina defensivamente.

\- Diga isso a mamãe - murmurou Rony.

 **Usava um brinco de argola com um berloque pendurado que parecia um dente canino.**

\- É um dente canino - murmurou Gina contente e contou a história por trás do brinco. Tinha sido um presente especial.

 **Suas roupas não estariam deslocadas em um concerto de rock,**

\- Já gostei dele - murmuro Sirius com interesse. Regulus revirou os olhos. Seu irmão era tão previsível.

 **exceto pelo detalhe de que as botas não eram feitas de couro de boi, mas de couro de dragão.**

\- Melhor ainda - murmurou Gina, admirada.

Rony revirou os olhos. Gina sempre idolatrara Bill.

 **Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ouviu-se um leve estalo e o Sr. Weasley apareceu de repente junto ao ombro de Jorge. Parecia mais zangado do que Harry jamais o vira.**

\- O seu pai zangado é assustador - disse Harry.

\- É raro ele ficar assim, mas quando ele fica... - disse Rony.

Sirius encolheu, lembrando-se do seu próprio quando estava irritado. Orion Black não era um homem decente.

 **— Não teve graça alguma, Fred!**

\- Na verdade, teve muita - disse Remus.

 **— gritou ele. — Que diabo foi que você deu àquele garoto trouxa?**

\- Ele não deu nada - falou Sirius, sorrindo.

 **— Eu não dei nada a ele — disse Fred, com outro sorriso malvado.**

Fred e Sirius sorriram um para o outro.

 **— Só deixei cair um caramelo…**

\- Por um puro acidente - lembrou James, sorrindo.

 **Foi culpa dele se o apanhou e comeu, não o mandei fazer isso.**

\- Ele não precisa que ninguém o mande comer. É a única coisa que ele sabe fazer sozinho - disse Harry.

 **— Você deixou cair de propósito! — berrou o Sr. Weasley. — Sabia que ele ia comer, sabia que ele estava fazendo regime…**

\- Não faria diferença se ele não estivesse - murmurou Harry.

 **— De que tamanho ficou a língua dele? — perguntou Jorge, ansioso.**

\- Claro, queria saber se o meu produto funcionou bem e também como aquele idiota sofreu - disse Jorge, com um sorriso macabro.

 **— Já estava com mais de um metro quando os pais me deixaram encolhê-la!**

\- Quem manda fazer escândalo e não deixar o problema ser resolvido logo? - murmurou Hermione.

 **Harry e os Weasley caíram na gargalhada outra vez.**

Lily sorriu, feliz que o seu filho estivesse feliz também.

 **— Não tem graça! — gritou o Sr. Weasley. — Esse tipo de comportamento desestabiliza seriamente as relações bruxos-trouxas!**

\- Papai agora ficou sensível, interferir no trabalho dele é complicado - disse Gina.

 **Passo metade da vida fazendo campanha contra os maus-tratos aos trouxas e os meus próprios filhos…**

\- Resolvem que a justiça também se aplica a trouxas - disse Fred, sério.

 **— Não demos o caramelo a ele porque é trouxa! — disse Fred.**

\- Jamais faríamos isso - disse Jorge, sério.

 _Qualquer um sabe disso,_ pensou Regulus revirando os olhos.

 **— Não, demos porque ele é um filho-da-mãe implicante** **— disse Jorge. — Não é verdade, Harry?**

\- Na verdade, isso é só o começo.

 **— É, sim, Sr. Weasley — confirmou Harry com sinceridade.**

\- Entre ajudar os gêmeos e proteger Duda foi uma escolha difícil - ironizou Harry.

 **— Isto não vem ao caso! — vociferou o Sr. Weasley. — Espere até eu contar à sua mãe…**

\- Tenho a sensação que Molly não iria aceitar isso bem - disse Lily.

\- Não mesmo - disse Fred.

 **— Contar o quê? — perguntou uma voz às costas dele.**

 **A Sra. Weasley acabara de entrar na cozinha. Era uma mulher baixa e gorducha, de rosto bondoso,**

\- Mamãe é uma fofa - disse Gina, com carinho.

 **embora, no momento, seus olhos estivessem apertados numa expressão de desconfiança.**

\- É igual a que mãe faz - disse Harry.

Lily sorriu, feliz demais com o fato de ter sido chamada de mãe tão naturalmente para Harry para se importar com qualquer outra coisa.

 **— Ah, olá, Harry querido — disse ela, sorrindo, ao vê-lo. Então seus olhos se voltaram para o marido. — Contar o quê, Arthur?**

\- Nada? - sugeriu Dorcas.

 **O Sr. Weasley hesitou. Harry percebeu que, por mais zangado que estivesse com Fred e Jorge, ele não pretendera realmente contar a Sra. Weasley o que tinha acontecido.**

\- Papai é uma alma boa - disse Fred.

 **Fez-se silêncio, enquanto o Sr. Weasley encarava a esposa, nervoso.**

\- Ele devia ter inventado alguma outra coisa para dizer - disse Jorge.

 **Então duas meninas apareceram à porta da cozinha atrás da Sra. Weasley.**

\- Duas? - murmurou Dorcas confusa - Mas só mora Gina, não?

\- Sim, mas...

 **Uma, de cabelos castanhos muito fofos e os dentes da frente um tanto grandes, era a amiga de Harry e Rony, Hermione Granger.**

\- Ah, faz sentido - disse Dorcas.

\- Obrigada pela descrição, Harry - ironizou Hermione.

\- Desculpe.

 **A outra, pequena e ruiva,**

\- Sempre um perigo para os Potters essa cor - disse James, com um sorriso brincalhão.

 **era a irmã mais nova de Rony, Gina. As duas sorriram para Harry, que retribuiu o sorriso, fazendo Gina ficar escarlate**

\- Esse é o meu afilhado, quebrando corações desde pequeno.

Gina corou novamente. Como ela tinha sido estúpida!

\- Você era fofinha - assegurou Harry.

 **— tinha um xodó por Harry desde a primeira visita dele à Toca.**

\- E o fato de você ter salvo minha vida no primeiro ano não ajudou em nada - murmurou Gina.

\- Okay, vou lembrar disso da próximo vez - disse Harry.

Gina bateu nele levemente.

 **— Contar o quê, Arthur? — repetiu a Sra. Weasley, num tom de voz perigoso.**

\- Mamãe já estava irritada com a gente - murmurou Fred.

\- Mas conseguimos superar isso - disse Jorge.

\- Ainda bem.

 **— Não é nada, Molly — resmungou o marido. — Fred e Jorge… Mas eu já tive uma conversa com eles…**

\- É, não precisa falar mais nada - disse James e Lily lançou um olhar assassino para ele.

\- Se é assim que você acha que as coisas irão funcionar, é melhor desistir dessa ilusão rapidamente - disse ela.

 **— Que foi que eles fizeram desta vez? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley. — Se foi alguma coisa relacionada com as "Gemialidades" Weasley…**

\- O que é isso?

\- Já vamos explicar - disse Hermione.

 **— Por que você não mostra ao Harry aonde ele vai dormir, Rony? — sugeriu Hermione da porta.**

Lily sorriu para ela. Adorava Hermione nessas horas.

 **— Ele já sabe aonde vai dormir — respondeu Rony. — No meu quarto, foi lá que dormiu da última…**

 _Por outro lado, Rony não tinha tato nenhum,_ concluiu Lily. Era irritante.

 **— Então todos podemos ir — disse Hermione, sublinhando as palavras.**

\- Homens são muito devagar - comentou Alice.

 **— Ah — fez Rony, entendendo. — Certo.**

 **— É, nós também vamos — disse Jorge.**

\- Nem todos aparentemente.

 **— Vocês ficam onde estão!— vociferou a Sra. Weasley.**

 **Harry e Rony saíram de fininho da cozinha e seguiram com as meninas pelo corredor estreito, subiram a escada desconjuntada e saíram ziguezagueando pela casa até os últimos andares.**

\- Foi bom finalmente chegar em casa - disse Harry, causando sorrisos de todos os Weasley.

 **— Que são "Gemialidades" Weasley? — perguntou Harry quando subiam.**

 **Rony e Gina riram, embora Hermione continuasse séria.**

\- Você tem que relaxar mais - observou Lissy.

Hermione olhou com irritação para ela.

 **— Mamãe encontrou uma pilha de formulários de pedidos quando estava limpando o quarto de Fred e Jorge**

\- É algo organizado, então - disse Alex.

 **— disse Rony em voz baixa.**

\- Mais bom senso do que eu esperava de você - disse Fred.

\- Nem venha me falar de bom senso - resmungou Rony - Não você.

 **— Listas enormes de preços de coisas que eles inventaram. Artigos para logros e brincadeiras, sabe. Varinhas de imitação, doces-surpresa, um monte de coisas.**

\- Vocês são geniais nisso - disse Harry, honestamente.

\- Nós queremos ver depois os produtos - anunciou Sirius trocando um olhar com James e Remus.

\- Não vai dar para mostrar, mas podemos falar deles - disse Fred com um sorriso enorme.

 **— Genial. Eu não sabia que eles estavam inventando tanta coisa…**

\- Não se preocupe, você ainda irá ver tudo o que inventamos - garantiu Jorge com um sorriso maléfico.

Harry recou instintivamente.

 **— Há muito tempo que ouvíamos explosões no quarto deles, mas nunca pensamos que estavam fabricando coisas — explicou Gina —, achamos que era só vontade de fazer barulho.**

\- Não somos crianças rebeldes que precisam de atenção - resmungou Fred.

\- Desculpe - pediu Gina.

 **— Só que, a maior parte das coisas, bom, na realidade, tudo… Era meio perigoso**

\- Não é perigoso se você sabe usar - contradisse Jorge.

 **— disse Rony — e, sabe, eles estavam planejando vender os artigos em Hogwarts para ganhar dinheiro,**

\- Era o único jeito - murmurou Fred, envergonhado.

\- Mas isso é muito perigoso! - falou Lily - Vocês não tem como prever exatamente quais vão ser os efeitos do que fizeram!

\- Alguém podia passar mal - concordou Lissy.

 **e mamãe ficou uma fera.**

\- Eu concordo com Molly - defendeu Lily.

 **Disse que eles estavam proibidos de fabricar aquelas coisas e queimou todos os formulários…**

\- Talvez eu não fizesse isso - disse Lily.

\- Faria sim - sussurrou James para Harry.

 **Já estava furiosa mesmo porque eles não conseguiram tantos N.O.M's quanto ela esperava.**

\- Vocês não estudaram - apontou Gina.

\- É, sabemos - disseram os gêmeos juntos.

 **Os N.O.M's eram Níveis Ordinários de Magia, os exames que os alunos de Hogwarts faziam aos quinze anos.**

\- Inferno, isso que são - murmurou Josh.

Alex revirou os olhos.

 **— Depois houve uma briga danada — disse Gina —, porque mamãe queria que eles entrassem para o Ministério da Magia como papai,**

\- Não, obrigado.

 **e os dois responderam que o que eles querem é abrir uma loja de logros e brincadeiras.**

 **\- É um bom plano - falou James.**

Lily revirou os olhos. Era fácil para ele falar quando ele rico e se algo desse errado, tudo que aconteceria seria brigas de Charlus¹.

 **Nessa hora, uma porta se abriu no segundo patamar e um rosto com óculos de aros de tartaruga e expressão mal-humorada espiou pra fora.**

\- Parece alguém agradável - murmurou Neville.

 **— Oi, Percy — cumprimentou Harry.**

 **— Ah, olá, Harry. Eu estava imaginando quem é que estava fazendo essa barulheira.**

\- Você está dizendo que a culpa é minha? - perguntou Harry divertido.

\- Jamais - respondeu Jorge.

 **Estou tentando trabalhar aqui dentro, sabe, tenho um relatório do escritório para terminar, e é difícil me concentrar se as pessoas não param de subir e descer fazendo as escadas reboarem.**

\- Faz um feitiço silenciador - sugeriu Lene.

\- Mas ele é de menor - lembrou Dorcas.

\- Então pede para o Arthur ou Molly fazerem - resmungou Lene.

 **— Não estamos fazendo as escadas reboarem — retrucou Rony irritado. — Estamos andando.**

\- Mas isso produz barulho - falou Hermione pensativa.

Rony lançou um olhar mortal a ela.

 **Desculpe se perturbamos o trabalho secreto do Ministério da Magia.**

\- Não, acho que todos sabem que eles não fazem nada mesmo - disse Fred, pensativo.

 **— No que é que você está trabalhando? — perguntou Harry.**

\- Não pergunte isso - gemeu Gina.

 **— Sei, sei, tudo bem — interrompeu-o Rony e recomeçou a subir as escadas.**

\- Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas decisão inteligente, Rony - parabenizou Gina.

Rony revirou os olhos para ela.

 **Percy bateu a porta do quarto. Quando Harry, Hermione e Gina iam começar a acompanhar Rony na subida de mais três lances de escada, ouviram os ecos dos gritos na cozinha.**

\- Vocês não tem ideia de como foi - murmurou Jorge.

\- Mamãe ficou um _pouco_ irritada - concordou Fred.

 **Pelo jeito o Sr. Weasley contara a Sra. Weasley sobre os caramelos.**

\- Só perdoo porque ele não teve escolha - falou Jorge.

 **O quarto em que Rony dormia, no último andar da casa, conservava a mesma aparência da última vez que Harry viera passar dias com o amigo;**

\- É para acompanhar o crescimento mental dele - provocou Fred.

\- EI! - Rony resmungou.

 **os mesmos pôsteres do time favorito de Quadribol de Rony, os Chudley Cannons,**

\- Mas eles são péssimos - exclamou Josh.

Rony começou a discutir com o menino, até que Alex interrompeu.

 **em que os jogadores acenavam das paredes e do teto inclinado, o aquário no peitoril da janela que anteriormente abrigara ovas de rã agora continha um enorme sapo.**

\- Nojento - resmungou Dorcas.

Alice a olhou irritada. Okay, sapo não era o seu animal preferido, mas, mesmo assim, era um animal.

 **O velho rato de Rony, Perebas, não morava mais ali, em seu lugar havia a coruja minúscula que entregara a carta de Rony na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

\- Ele é muito fofo - disse Hermione.

 **Saltitava numa gaiolinha, piando feito louca.**

\- Feito louca nada, ele é louco - disse Rony.

 **— Cala a boca, Píchi — disse Rony, manobrando para passar entre duas das quatro camas que haviam sido espremidas no quarto.**

\- Nada como união, não? - brincou Rony.

 **— Fred e Jorge estão aqui conosco,**

\- Só cuidado para eles não destruírem o quarto - disse Gina.

\- Não podemos... - falou Jorge.

-... Prometer nada - falou Fred.

 **porque Bill e Carlinhos ficaram com o quarto dos dois**

\- Só porque são mais velhos - Jorge fingiu estar magoado.

 **— disse Rony a Harry. — Percy conseguiu ficar com o quarto só para ele porque tem que trabalhar.**

\- E também porque ninguém ia aguentar dividir o quarto com ele - acrescentou Gina.

 **— Hum… Por que é que você chama essa coruja de Píchi? — perguntou Harry a Rony.**

\- Por que não?

 **— Porque Rony está sendo idiota — disse Gina. — O nome todo é Pichitinho.**

\- Ah, fez todo o sentido agora - disse Sirius sarcástico.

 **— É, e isso não é um nome nem um pouco idiota — comentou Rony sarcasticamente.**

\- É um mais ou menos - falou Alice.

 **— Foi Gina que o batizou — explicou a Harry.**

\- Acho que isso ele já percebeu.

 **— Ela acha que é um nome bonitinho. Tentei mudar, mas já era tarde demais, ele não responde a nenhum outro.**

\- Por issso que você tem que ter muito cuidado ao escolher um nome.

 **Então ficou Píchi. Tenho que trancar ele aqui porque vive chateando o Errol e o Hermes. Pensando bem, chateia a mim também.**

\- Ele não é tão ruim assim! Você que é chato - protestou Gina.

 **Pichitinho voava alegremente pela gaiola, piando em tom agudo.**

\- Viu como ela é irritante?

\- Não é culpa dela se a voz dela é aguda - resmungou Gina.

 **Harry conhecia Rony muito bem para levá-lo a sério.**

\- Essa doeu - disse Rony.

\- Eu estava falando sério - disse Harry.

\- Porque você fala sério e eu não - ironizou Rony.

Harry revirou os olhos.

 **Tinha reclamado o tempo todo do seu velho rato Perebas, mas ficara aborrecidíssimo quando pareceu que o gato de Hermione, Bichento, o comera.**

\- Desculpe se eu tenho um coração - resmungou Rony.

\- Se bem que Peter não merece - resmungou Harry.

\- Harry James Potter, _ninguém_ merece ser comido. Nem mesmo Peter - ralhou Lily.

\- Desculpe mãe - Harry murmurou sem emoção.

 **— Por onde anda o Bichento? — perguntou Harry a Hermione nessa hora.**

 **— No jardim, espero. Ele gosta de caçar gnomos, nunca tinha visto nenhum.**

Alice sorriu com afeição. Isso era a cara de Bichento.

 **— Então o Percy está gostando do trabalho? — perguntou Harry se sentando em uma das camas e se pondo a observar os Chudley Cannons entrando e saindo velozes dos pôsteres no teto.**

\- É muito legal isso - disse Hermione - Queria que existisse um desses no mundo trouxa também.

 **— Gostando? — disse Rony misterioso. — Acho que nem voltaria para casa se papai não obrigasse.**

\- Você está certo - falou Fred, com uma careta. Seu irmão podia ser muito estranho.

 **Está obcecado.**

\- É sempre assim com o primeiro amor - brincou Jorge.

 **Nem puxe conversa sobre o chefe dele.**

\- É sério, nunca - falou Gina.

\- Ele não pode ser tão ruim assim - protestou Frank.

\- Só espere - resmungou Rony.

 **O Sr. Crouch diz… Como eu ia dizendo ao Sr. Crouch… O Sr. Crouch é de opinião… O Sr. Crouch esteve me dizendo…**

\- Parece até o Harry tentando adivinhar o que Malfoy estava aprontando - murmurou Hermione.

\- Não era assim!- protestou Harry - E ninguém acreditava em mim.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Eu até ficava com medo de Harry não gostar de mim por causa de Malfoy - brincou Gina.

\- De todas as pessoas Malfoy? Nojento! - falou Harry enjoado.

 **Qualquer dia desses vão anunciar o noivado dos dois.**

\- Com certeza será um casamento lindo... - concordou Jorge.

-...Todo organizado pelo Percy com os gostos do Sr. Crouch - disse Fred.

\- Eu acho legal que ele esteja empolgado no novo trabalho, admirando o chefe - defendeu Remus.

\- Isso é só porque você não falou com Percy - disse Gina.

 **— Como foi o seu verão, Harry, bom? — perguntou Hermione.**

\- Uma merda.

 **— Recebeu os pacotes de comida que mandamos e tudo o mais?**

Lily sorriu com carinho. Ainda estava muito tocada com o gesto de Rony e Hermione.

 **— Recebi, muito obrigado. Salvaram minha vida, aqueles bolos.**

Hermione resmungou, com raiva demais dos Dursley parar pensar claramente.

 **— E você teve notícias de…? — Rony começou, mas a um olhar de Hermione calou a boca. Harry sabia que Rony ia perguntar por Sirius.**

\- Muito obrigado pelo seu interesse em mim - brincou Sirius.

\- Não pude evitar, sabe?

 **Rony e Hermione tinham participado tão intensamente da fuga de Sirius do Ministério da Magia**

\- Muito obrigado por isso, agora é sério.

\- Nada - disseram Rony e Hermione juntos.

\- Casal - resmungou Gina para Harry.

 **que estavam quase tão preocupados com o padrinho de Harry quanto o garoto.**

\- É, acho que não tem como ninguém ficar tão preocupado quanto você, Harry - disse Rony.

 **Porém, falar dele na frente de Gina não era uma boa idéia.**

 _Não acredito que Weasley iria ser estúpido a esse ponto,_ pensou Regulus. Por que não dizer logo para o Ministério o que eles tinham feito e condenar o irmão dele?

 **Ninguém a não ser eles e o Professor Dumbledore sabiam como o padrinho de Harry havia fugido ou acreditavam em sua inocência.**

Marlene deu um aperto forte na mão de Sirius.

\- Um bando de idiotas - declarou.

Sirius sorriu para ela.

 **— Acho que eles pararam de discutir — disse Hermione, para disfarçar o momento de constrangimento, porque Gina olhava com curiosidade de Rony para Harry.**

\- Claro que eu estava curiosa, vocês param de falar sobre algo só porque eu estava lá - disse Gina.

 **— Vamos descer e ajudar sua mãe com o jantar?**

 **— Tudo bem — disse Rony. Os quatro tornaram a descer e encontraram a Sra. Weasley sozinha na cozinha, parecendo extremamente mal-humorada.**

\- Péssima ideia.

 **— Vamos comer no jardim — disse ela quando os garotos entraram. — Não há lugar para onze pessoas aqui dentro.**

\- Mas dava para ampliar com mágica - falou Lily.

Harry deu de ombros.

 **Podem levar os pratos para fora, meninas? Bill e Carlinhos estão armando as mesas. Facas e garfos, por favor, vocês dois — disse ela a Rony e Harry, e apontou a varinha com um pouco mais de força do que pretendera para um monte de batatas na pia, que saíram da casca demasiado depressa e acabaram ricocheteando nas paredes e nos tetos.**

\- Eu acho uma ótima ideia ir para algum lugar longe - falou Remus.

 **— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! —, exclamou ela, agora apontando a varinha para uma pá, que saltou de lado e começou a patinar pelo piso, recolhendo as batatas.**

\- Nada como mágica para limpar as coisas - disse Hermione satisfeita.

 **— Aqueles dois! —, explodiu ela furiosa, agora tirando tachos e panelas de um armário, e Harry entendeu que ela estava se referindo a Fred e Jorge.**

\- É sempre bom saber que nossa mãe fala tão bem da gente - disseram os gêmeos.

\- Vocês provocaram! - disse Lily.

\- Só estávamos fazendo o que amamos - retrucou Jorge.

 **— Não sei o que vai ser deles, realmente não sei. Não têm ambição, a não ser que se leve em conta toda confusão que são capazes de aprontar…**

\- Você devia levar em conta - observou Remus.

\- É, nós conseguimos nos virar bem - disse Fred.

 **Ela bateu com uma grande caçarola de cobre na mesa da cozinha e começou a agitar a mão para os lados. Um molho cremoso foi escorrendo da ponta da varinha à medida que ela mexia.**

 **-** Deve ter sido uma cena engraçada - comentou Lissy.

\- Seria se não fosse assustadora - disse Rony.

 **— Não é que não tenham inteligência**

\- Obrigado, eu acho - falou Jorge.

 **— continuou ela irritada, levando a caçarola para o fogão e acendendo-o com um toque da varinha —, mas estão desperdiçando a que têm**

\- Não estamos desperdiçando nada - protestou Jorge. Esse era o problema: Molly não conseguia ver que o que era desperdício na visão deles era viver uma vida burocrática.

 **e, a não ser que tomem jeito depressa, vão se meter em apuros.**

Fred sorriu tristemente. Era doce a preocupação da mãe, mas totalmente irritante.

 **Já recebi mais corujas de Hogwarts a respeito dos dois do que de todos os outros juntos.**

\- Não é nossa culpa se os outros são quietos demais - falou Fred, brincalhão.

 **Se continuarem assim, vão terminar tendo que comparecer a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia.**

\- Papai iria ficar irritado - comentou Jorge.

 **A Sra. Weasley apontou a varinha para a gaveta de talheres, que se abriu com violência. Harry e Rony saltaram para o lado ao ver várias facas saírem voando,**

\- Boa ideia - comentou Regulus secamente. Ele até entendia que a Sra. Weasley estivesse irritada, mas assim ela iria acabar machucando Harry.

 **atravessarem a cozinha e começarem a cortar as batatas que tinham acabado de ser devolvidas à pia pela pá.**

\- Até que é bom para relaxar - comentou Lene - Você desconta a raiva e consegue fazer comida ao mesmo tempo.

 **— Não sei onde foi que erramos com os gêmeos**

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam, surpresos com essa frase da mãe. Sabiam que a tinham irritado profundamente nesse dia, mas ainda doía ouvir algo assim da própria mãe.

\- Não tem nada de errado... - começou Fred, baixinho.

-...conosco - completou Jorge, sorrindo levemente.

 **— disse a Sra. Weasley descansando a varinha e recomeçando a tirar mais caçarolas do armário. — Tem sido sempre assim há anos, uma coisa atrás da outra,**

\- Qual a graça de descansar?

 **e eles não dão ouvidos…**

\- Nós ouvimos, só que selecionamos as informações, duh - comentou Jorge.

 **AH, OUTRA VEZ, NÃO!**

 **Ela apanhara a varinha da mesa, e a coisa emitira um guincho alto e se transformara em um enorme camundongo de borracha.**

\- Eu lembro desses! - comentou Fred, os olhos brilhando.

\- Evoluímos muito - falou Jorge, orgulhoso.

\- Precisamos conversar sobre isso depois - comentou James, ansioso.

Lily resmungou.

 **— Mais uma varinha falsa fabricada por eles! — gritou ela. — Quantas vezes já disse aos dois para não deixarem essas coisas largadas por aí?**

\- Elas não estão largadas por aí...

-... Só colocadas em lugares estrategicamente aleatórios... - disse Jorge.

\- Não sei se isso está certo - comentou Gina, confusa.

 **Ela agarrou a própria varinha, e quando se virou descobriu que o molho no fogão estava soltando fumaça.**

Hermione olhou para o livro com pena. Era horrível que a Sra. Weasley tivesse que se preocupar com a alimentação de todos enquanto estava tão irritada assim.

 **— Vamos — disse Rony depressa a Harry,**

\- Finalmente está aprendendo a sobreviver - comentou Gina.

 **enfiando a mão na gaveta e tirando uma mão cheia de talheres —, vamos ajudar o Bill e o Carlinhos.**

\- Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver eles - comentou Rony.

 **Eles deixaram a Sra. Weasley e saíram pela porta dos fundos em direção ao quintal.**

\- Quase ninjas.

 **Tinham dado apenas alguns passos quando o gato de Hermione, de pêlo amarelo e pernas arqueadas, saiu saltando do jardim, o rabo de escova de limpar garrafas esticado no ar, caçando alguma coisa que parecia uma batata com pernas, suja de terra.**

\- É melhor testar logo para ver se não é um animago - comentou Sirius divertido. Depois de tanto ler sobre o gato de Hermione, sentia como se o bicho fosse um velho amigo (mesmo sendo da sua raça rival).

 **Harry reconheceu-a instantaneamente, era um gnomo.**

Lene olhou curiosa para os Weasley. Apesar dela ter nascido em uma família mágica, nunca tinha visto um gnomo na sua vida.

 **Mal chegava aos vinte e cinco centímetros de altura, os pezinhos cascudos batendo célere no chão ao atravessar o quintal e mergulhar de cabeça em uma das botas espalhadas à porta da casa. Harry ouviu o gnomo se acabar de rir quando Bichento enfiou a pata na bota, tentando alcançá-lo.**

\- Não acredito que seu gato vai ser superado por um gnomo - disse Sirius irritado. Não depois de tudo.

 **Entrementes, ouvia-se um estrépito de coisas que batiam do outro lado da casa.**

Todos se viraram para os gêmeos.

\- Não fizemos nada! - falaram ofendidos.

 **A origem do barulho surgiu quando eles entraram no jardim e viram Bill e Carlinhos,**

\- Tão vendo?

\- Vocês continuam a serem minha primeira suspeita - comentou Frank.

\- Fizemos um trabalho bem demais - comentou Jorge para Fred.

 **de varinhas em punho, fazendo duas mesas velhas voarem alto pelo gramado e colidirem, cada qual tentando derrubar a outra no chão.**

James e Sirius sorriram, lembrando que fizeram exatamente a mesma coisa na casa de James.

 **Fred e Jorge aplaudiam;**

\- Tínhamos que apreciar o espetáculo dos nossos irmãos.

 **Gina ria e Hermione estava parada junto à sebe, pelo jeito dividida entre o riso e a aflição.**

\- Todos sabemos que você queria rir - disse Rony.

\- Talvez - replicou Hermione.

 **A mesa de Bill bateu na de Carlinhos com estrondo e perdeu uma das pernas.**

\- As coisas estão ficando violentas - comentou Remus.

 **Eles ouviram um barulho no alto, todos ergueram os olhos e viram a cabeça de Percy aparecer à janela do segundo andar.**

Todos os Weasley resmungaram juntos.

 **— Dá para vocês maneirarem? — berrou ele.**

 **— Desculpe, Percy — disse Bill rindo. — Como é que vão os fundos dos caldeirões?**

 **— Muito mal — disse Percy irritado e tornou a fechar a janela com uma pancada.**

Enquanto os Marotos riam, Lily ficou com pena. O menino só queria trabalhar.

Snape revirou os olhos. Claro que os Marotos iam achar engraçado alguém atrapalhando a vida profissional do irmão. _Retardados._

 **Rindo, Bill e Carlinhos devolveram as mesas em segurança ao chão,**

\- Deviam ter continuado - resmungou Gina.

 **juntaram-nas pelas extremidades e, então, com um golpe de varinha, Bill colou de volta a perna da mesa e conjurou toalhas do nada.**

\- Malfeito-feito - falou James. Os Marotos sorriram.

 **Às sete horas, as duas mesas rangiam sob o peso de travessas e mais travessas da excelente comida da Sra. Weasley,**

\- Mamãe cozinha muito bem - concordou Rony. Amava a comida de Hogwarts, mas ficava ansioso de poder voltar para casa para comer a comida da mãe.

 **e os nove Weasley, Harry e Hermione se sentaram para jantar sob um céu azul escuro e limpo. Para alguém que andara sobrevivendo com refeições de bolos cada vez mais secos o verão inteiro,**

\- Nem nos lembre disso - falou Alice irritada. Se ela tivesse uma oportunidade de falar com Dursley, eles não iriam saber nem o que os atingiu.

 **aquilo era o paraíso e, no primeiro momento, Harry escutou mais do que falou, se servindo de empadão de galinha e presunto, batatas cozidas e salada.**

James deu um suspiro aliviado. Era bom saber que Harry finalmente estava comendo como um adolescente normal.

 **Na ponta da mesa, Percy contava ao pai todos os detalhes do seu relatório sobre os fundos dos caldeirões.**

\- Inclusive os detalhes que ninguém queria ouvir - disse Rony.

\- Eu juro que ele levou uma hora para contar algo que podia ser dito em cinco minutos - disse Gina.

 **— Eu prometi ao Sr. Crouch que aprontaria o relatório até terça-feira — dizia Percy pomposo. — É um pouco mais cedo do que ele pediu, mas gosto de estar um passo à frente.**

\- Daqui a pouco, ele estará prometendo prazos que ele não pode cumprir - disse Lily preocupada.

\- Não, Percy consegue fazer tudo a tempo porque ele não mais para fazer na vida - disse Fred.

\- Bem, é o _trabalho_ dele - apontou Frank.

 **Acho que ele ficará agradecido por eu ter terminado em menos tempo.**

\- Ou ele não irá nem notar.

 **Quero dizer, há muito trabalho em nosso departamento neste momento, com todas as providências para a Copa Mundial.**

\- Ele podia estar falando disso ao invés do caldeirão - resmungou James.

 **Não estamos recebendo a colaboração necessária do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos.**

\- Eles devem estar tendo muito trabalho também - comentou Hermione.

 **Ludo Bagman…**

 **— Eu gosto do Ludo — disse o Sr. Weasley em tom ameno. — Foi ele que nos arranjou aqueles excelentes lugares para a Copa.**

Marlene balançou a cabeça. Percy já ia falando mal do homem que deu algo para ele. Não sabia os Weasley, mas a família dela consideraria isso uma grande falta de educação.

 **Fiz um favorzinho a ele: o irmão, Otto, se meteu em uma pequena confusão,**

\- É de família - murmurou Harry.

 **um cortador de grama com poderes fora do comum, eu acertei o problema.**

Sirius deu um sorriso frio. Conhecia bem esse tipo de situação, embora normalmente os Black estivessem no lugar de Ludo, e era por isso que odiava política.

 **— Ah, Bagman é uma pessoa agradável,**

\- Não exatamente - resmungou Fred, lembrando de como Ludo enganara a ele e o irmão.

 **é claro — disse Percy fugindo à questão —, mas como conseguiu ser chefe do departamento…**

\- As pessoas gostam dele e ele entende do esporte - comentou Lissy, secamente.

 **Quando o comparo ao Sr. Crouch! Não posso imaginar o Sr. Crouch perdendo um funcionário do departamento sem tentar descartar Berta Jorkins que está desaparecida há mais de um mês?**

Harry sentiu um calafrio ao perceber que Berta já estava morta nessa hora que Percy estava falando sobre ela, bem ao seu lado. Era uma coisa esquisita.

 **Saiu de férias para a Albânia e nunca mais voltou?**

\- É, mas ainda assim o Sr. Crouch não consegue nem lembrar o nome de todos os funcionários - disse Fred, segurando o riso.

 **— Verdade, indaguei ao Ludo sobre isso — respondeu o Sr. Weasley enrugando a testa. — Ele me disse que Berta já se perdeu uma porção de vezes antes,**

\- E o trabalho dela? - indagou Hermione. Quem cuidava de tudo quando ela se perdia?

 **embora eu deva dizer que se fosse alguém no meu departamento eu ficaria preocupado…**

\- Eu também - comentou Frank sobriamente ao pensar como Voldemort a tinha matado.

 **— Ah, a Berta não toma jeito, é verdade — falou Percy. — Ouvi dizer que ela é empurrada de departamento para departamento há anos, dá mais trabalho do que trabalha…**

\- É uma surpresa que ninguém tenha achado um motivo para demiti-lá - disse Hermione em tom reprovativo.

 **Mas, mesmo assim, Bagman devia estar tentando encontrá-la.**

\- Nisso eu concordo - comentou James.

\- Mas já é tarde demais... - murmurou Lily.

\- Mas _eles_ não sabem disso ainda - disse James.

 **O Sr. Crouch tem demonstrado interesse pessoal,**

\- Daqui a pouco, ele começará a ter sentimentos - falou Gina, chocada.

 **sabe, ela chegou a trabalhar no nosso departamento**

\- Acho difícil achar um departamento que ela não tenha trabalhado, pelo que Percy falou - disse Rony.

 **e acho que o Sr. Crouch gostava bastante dela,**

\- Ok, o mundo já pode acabar - declarou Gina.

 **mas Bagman fica rindo e dizendo que ela provavelmente leu mal o mapa e em vez da Austrália acabou na Albânia.**

\- Mesmo assim, ainda seria bom que ele fosse ajudá-la - comentou Lily.

 **Contudo — Percy deixou escapar um imponente suspiro, e tomou um bom gole do vinho de flor de sabugueiro —, já temos muito com o que nos preocupar no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia sem ficar tentando achar funcionários de outros departamentos.**

\- Já que tem tanto trabalho assim, Percy deveria dormir no trabalho logo - falou Jorge, impaciente.

 **Como o senhor sabe, já temos outro grande evento para organizar logo depois da Copa.**

\- Excelente organização vocês fizeram - falou Harry friamente.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares preocupados. Pelo visto, o torneio ainda era um assunto delicado para Harry.

 **Ele pigarreou cheio de importância e olhou para a ponta da mesa em que Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados.**

\- Bem discreto - ironizou Josh.

 **— O senhor sabe do que estou falando, papai.**

\- É claro que ele sabe - Neville falou.

 **— E alteou ligeiramente a voz. — O evento secreto.**

Gina revirou os olhos.

 **Rony girou os olhos para o alto,**

Gina e Rony se entreolharam, surpresos de terem tido a mesma reação.

 **e murmurou para Harry e Hermione:**

 **— Ele está tentando fazer a gente perguntar que evento é esse desde que começou a trabalhar.**

\- Sabe, agora eu até gostaria de ter perguntado antes - disse Rony.

\- Não acho que ele diria se vocês perguntassem - comentou Harry.

\- Ele provavelmente faria um discurso de como era importante manter os segredos do trabalho - concordou Gina.

 **Provavelmente uma exposição de caldeirões com fundo grosso.**

\- Ops, errei feio.

\- E o que era?

\- Daqui a pouco vocês vão saber.

 **No centro da mesa, a Sra. Weasley discutia com Bill por causa do brinco, que aparentemente era uma aquisição recente.**

\- Mas combina com ele - protestou Gina.

 **—… Com um canino horroroso pendurado, francamente Bill, que é que eles dizem lá no banco?**

\- Nada.

 **— Mamãe, ninguém lá no banco liga a mínima para a roupa que eu uso desde que eu traga muito ouro para eles — disse Bill pacientemente.**

\- Bem, isso soa como um banco - concordou Alex.

\- Deve ser bem legal pode vestir qualquer coisa no trabalho - comentou Josh.

 **— E seus cabelos estão sem corte, querido**

\- Não, só estão compridos - observou Gina.

 **— disse a Sra. Weasley passando os dedos, carinhosamente, pelos cabelos do filho. — Gostaria que você me deixasse aparar…**

\- Nem sempre a gente tem tudo que queremos? - disse Rony.

 **— Eu gosto deles assim — disse Gina, que estava sentada ao lado de Bill. — Você é tão antiquada, mamãe. Mesmo desse tamanho, eles não chegam nem perto do comprimento dos cabelos do Professor Dumbledore…**

Os marotos riram.

\- Boa, nora - comentou James divertido. Sabia que tinha um motivo para gostar de Gina.

Gina corou.

 **Ao lado da Sra. Weasley, Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos discutiam animadamente a Copa Mundial.**

\- Garotos - Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Ei! Muitas meninas gostam de Quadribol - protestou Lene.

 **— Vai ser da Irlanda — disse Carlinhos com a voz enrolada por causa das batatas que lhe enchiam a boca.**

Alice fez uma careta.

 **— Eles acabaram com o Peru nas semifinais.**

 **— Mas a Bulgária tem o Viktor Krum — comentou Fred.**

\- Quem é esse? - perguntou James.

\- Um dos melhores apanhadores do mundo - disse Harry, olhando com cautela para Rony.

Regulus observou esse comportamento intrigado. O que Krum poderia tem a ver com Rony?

 **— O Krum é apenas um jogador decente, a Irlanda tem sete — cortou Carlinhos.**

\- O outro time está tão ruim assim? - James franziu a testa.

\- A Bulgária é péssima - disse Neville.

Hermione olhou para o amigo, sentido-se traída ao vê-lo aderir o debate sobre Quadribol.

 **— Mas eu gostaria que a Inglaterra tivesse passado para as finais.**

\- Seria mágico a Inglaterra na final no próprio país - disse Sirius sonhador.

Regulus concordou.

 **Foi um vexame, ah, foi.**

 **— Que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry pressuroso, lamentando mais do que nunca o seu alheamento do mundo mágico quando ficava atolado na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

Hermione revirou os olhos. Claro que não seria preocupante o que tinha acontecido com o resto do mundo, só com Quadribol.

 **Harry era apaixonado por Quadribol.**

James deu um sorriso para o filho.

 **Jogava como apanhador no time da Grifinória desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts**

\- O mais novo do século - lembrou Sirius com orgulho.

 **e era dono de uma Firebolt, uma das melhores vassouras de corrida do mundo.**

\- Graças a Sirius - disse Harry, sorrindo para o padrinho.

\- Só fiz o meu dever - disse Sirius, feliz.

 **— Perdeu para a Transilvânia, por trezentos e noventa a dez — disse Carlinhos sombriamente. — Um desempenho sinistro. E Gales perdeu para Uganda, e a Escócia foi massacrada por Luxemburgo.**

\- As coisas realmente mudaram - comentou James. No tempo dele, a Escócia era uma das melhores.

 **O Sr. Weasley conjurou velas para clarear o jardim antes de comerem a sobremesa (sorvete de morangos feito em casa),**

\- Estavam deliciosos - comentou Harry desejoso.

 **e na altura em que o jantar terminou, as mariposas voavam baixo sobre a mesa e o ar morno estava perfumado com o aroma de relva e madressilvas.**

Lily sorriu, feliz que Harry estivessem tendo um tempo tão bom.

 **Harry se sentia muitíssimo bem alimentado e em paz com o mundo,**

\- Obviamente, ele não estava no quinto ano ainda - sussurrou Hermione para Rony.

Rony concordou. Harry tinha sido bem explosivo naquele ano.

 **e observava vários gnomos saltarem por dentro das roseiras, rindo como loucos,**

\- Eles _são_ loucos - corrigiu Rony.

 **perseguidos de perto por Bichento.**

\- Pelo menos seu gato está distraído - comentou Dorcas.

 **Rony correu os olhos, cauteloso, pela mesa, verificando se o resto da família estava entretida conversando,**

Gina levantou a sobrancelha, curiosa no que faria o irmão ter tanta cautela.

 **depois perguntou baixinho a Harry:**

 **— Então… Tem tido notícias de Sirius ultimamente?**

Regulus sorriu levemente para Rony, feliz em ver a preocupação do Weasley com Harry e o seu irmão.

Snape revirou os olhos. Claro que o Weasley usou o _nome_ do fugitivo, quando podia ter simplesmente dito padrinho.

\- Sirius não está louco de não dar - falou James no que pareceria muito uma ameaça.

 **Hermione olhou para os lados, apurando os ouvidos.**

\- Nós ficamos preocupados com Sirius, nós o ajudamos a escapar também - falou Hermione.

 **— Tenho — disse Harry baixinho —, duas vezes. Tenho a impressão de que está bem.**

\- Eu estou bem - assegurou Sirius, embora claro que não pudesse ter certeza disso.

 **Escrevi para ele anteontem. Talvez receba resposta enquanto estou aqui.**

\- Receberá - assegurou Sirius - Se eu pudesse, eu te mandaria cartas o tempo todo - falou triste.

\- Eu sei, Sirius. Mesmo assim, você ainda fez muito por mim - falou Harry.

 **De repente ele se lembrou do motivo por que escrevera a Sirius e, por um instante, esteve prestes a contar aos dois amigos que a cicatriz voltara a doer e que um sonho o acordara…**

\- Mas você não falou - disse Hermione, estreitando os olhos - Devia ter falado - ela bateu em Harry.

Harry olhou para Rony pedindo ajuda.

\- Ela está certa - ele disse simplesmente.

 **Mas na realidade não queria preocupá-los naquele momento,**

\- Você vai ter que falar em algum momento - argumentou Regulus.

\- Não naquela hora.

Regulus o encarou durante muito tempo, mas depois desistiu.

 **não quando ele próprio estava se sentindo tão feliz e tranquilo.**

\- Certo, mas amanhã você irá contar, não? - disse Lily.

Harry não respondeu.

 **— Gente, olhe as horas! — exclamou subitamente a Sra. Weasley, consultando o relógio de pulso. — Vocês deviam estar na cama, todos vocês,**

Lily sorriu com o fato de que ela ainda mandava nos filhos mais velhos como se fossem crianças.

 **vão ter que acordar quase de madrugada para ir à Copa.**

\- _Quase_ madrugada nada - resmungou Rony - Madrugada.

 **Harry, se você deixar a sua lista de material escolar, eu compro tudo para você amanhã, no Beco Diagonal.**

James sorriu agradecido, embora um pouco desconfiado. Sabia que a Sra. Weasley era uma ótima pessoa, mas sendo um Potter tinha uma boa noção de como as pessoas caíam em tentação fácil e a situação da Sra. Weasley não era nada fácil.

 **Vou comprar o dos meus meninos.**

\- Como se não conseguíssemos comprar sozinhos - resmungou Gina.

 **Talvez não haja tempo depois da Copa Mundial,**

\- É muito estranho ir para um evento desses sem ter noção de quanto irá durar - disse Hermione.

 **da última vez o jogo durou cinco dias.**

\- Assim que é bom - disse James.

 **— Uau… Espero que aconteça o mesmo desta vez! — exclamou Harry entusiasmado.**

James sorriu para o filho.

 **— Eu espero que não — disse Percy, virtuosamente. — Estremeço só de pensar no estado da minha caixa de entrada se eu me ausentar cinco dias do trabalho.**

Gina ficou com pena do irmão, porque sabia que, se ele faltasse, quase ninguém iria notar.

 **— Um, alguém poderia deixar bosta de dragão nela outra vez, hein, Percy? — comentou Fred.**

Fred sorriu largamente. Já tinha esquecido totalmente disso.

 **— Aquilo foi uma amostra de fertilizante da Noruega!**

\- Por que alguém normal deixaria isso - disse Lene, sarcástica.

 **— protestou Percy, corando.** **— Não foi nada conta mim.**

\- Tão iludido - murmurou Jorge, divertido.

 **— Foi sim — cochichou Fred para Harry, quando eles se levantavam da mesa. — Fomos nós que mandamos.**

Todos começaram a rir e continuaram por um bom tempo. Quando os Marotos finalmente conseguiram, eles parabenizaram Fred e Jorge pela ótima ideia.

* * *

¹ - Eu não sei se eu já falei aqui, mas o dia que JK finalmente disse que Charlus e Dorea Potter não eram os pais de James foi o mais triste da minha vida. Estou em estado de negação até hoje. Por isso, aqui eles continuam sendo os pais.

Gente, estou com um novo twitter pessoal (primeira vez que eu divulgo hehe), só para fanfics. Adicionem aí: BiaaBlackPotter


	7. A Chave de Portal

Notas: Antes de começarem a lerem esse capítulo, saibam que eu escrevi de madrugada, por isso as merdas. SORRY.

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis - A Chave de Portal**

* * *

 **Harry teve a sensação de que acabara de se deitar para dormir no quarto de Ron quando foi acordado pela Sra. Weasley.**

\- É sempre assim quando dormimos tarde - disse Lily.

 **— Hora de levantar, Harry, querido — sussurrou ela, se afastando para acordar Ron.**

\- Boa sorte com isso - resmungou Ginny, ao lembrar-se do bom humor do irmão.

 **Harry tateou a procura dos óculos, colocou-os e se sentou.**

\- Você acorda rápido - resmungou Regulus. Ele sempre era uma bagunça na manhã, levava mais ou menos meia hora para que começasse a agir de forma normal.

 **Ainda estava escuro lá fora.**

\- Bem, a Sra. Weasley avisou que vocês iriam sair cedo - comentou Dorcas.

 **Ron resmungou alguma coisa quando a mãe o acordou.**

\- Provavelmente foi algo sobre Hermione - disse Sirius maléfico.

\- SIRIUS! - gritou Hermione, corada.

Hermione e Ron evitaram se encararem.

 **Aos pés do seu colchão, Harry viu duas formas grandes e desgrenhadas emergindo de um emaranhado de cobertas.**

\- Quem você está chamado de desgrenhado? - perguntou George, ofendido.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Nem imagino quem seja essas formas - comentou Sirius sarcástico.

 **— Já está na hora? — exclamou Fred tonto de sono.**

\- E não, não foi um jeito de falar - disse Fred - Eu _realmente_ estava tonto.

\- Acontece - murmurou Josh, bem-humorado.

 **Os garotos se vestiram em silêncio, demasiados sonolentos para falar,**

\- Nossa, esse era um momento que eu queria ter visto - murmurou Hermione.

\- Ron se trocando? - questionou Sirius.

\- Não! Eles calados - protestou Hermione.

Lene queria brigar com Sirius para ele deixar a garota em paz, mas ela estava se divertindo demais para isso.

 **depois, bocejando e se espreguiçando, os quatro desceram as escadas rumo à cozinha.**

\- Comida é uma ótima coisa para acordar - comentou Ron.

 **A Sra. Weasley estava mexendo o conteúdo de um grande tacho em cima do fogão, enquanto o Sr. Weasley, sentado à mesa, verificava um maço de grandes bilhetes de entrada em pergaminho.**

\- Os ingressos! - exclamou James, empolgado.

Lily deu um sorriso contido. Ela realmente não entendia o que deixava James tão feliz sobre um esporte, mas ela gostava de vê-lo assim.

 **Ergueu os olhos quando os garotos chegaram e abriu os braços para eles poderem ver melhor suas roupas. Vestia algo que parecia um suéter de golfe**

Alice encarou o livro confusa. Por que ele usaria isso?

 **e jeans muito velhas, ligeiramente grandes para ele, seguras por um grosso cinto de couro.**

Sirius tentou se controlar para não rir da imagem que estava se formando na mente dele.

 **— Que é que vocês acham? — perguntou ansioso.**

Sirius estava feliz que ele não estava lá nessa hora.

 **— Temos que ir incógnitos: estou parecendo um trouxa, Harry?**

\- Bem... Mais trouxa do que bruxo - comentou Lily, incerta.

 **— Está — aprovou Harry sorrindo — muito bom.**

Hermione olhou para Harry de forma duvidosa.

 **— Onde estão Bill, Charlie e Per-Per-Percy? — perguntou George,**

\- Nunca soube que você era gago, George.

\- Calada, Ginny - disse George com um sorriso maléfico - Ou você quer que eu faça uma imitação sua de quando você encontrava com o Harry?

Ginny lançou um olhar fulminante para ele.

\- Eu iria adorar isso! - disse Sirius, sorrindo amplamente. Adorava causar um caos.

\- Era assim! Ha... Harr... Harry... Oi - George falou dando uma longa pausa entre as palavras e imitando as vozes e gestos de Ginny - Você... Tudo bem? - ele baixou a cabeça, fingindo ser incapaz de olhar para Harry.

O Potter em si estava dividido entre diversão e vergonha. Deus, Ginny tinha sido realmente estranha, não, _tímida_ antes de conhecê-lo bem.

 **incapaz de reprimir um enorme bocejo.**

\- A situação está difícil mesmo - comentou Lene.

 **— Ora, eles vão aparatar, certo?**

\- Nunca quis tanto poder aparatar quanto naquele momento - comentou Fred.

 **— disse a Sra. Weasley, carregando um panelão para cima da mesa e começando a servir o mingau de aveia nos pratos fundos.**

Lily fez uma careta. Detestava esse prato.

 **— Logo, eles podem dormir mais um pouco.**

\- Acho meio perigoso admitir isso na frente dos quatro, eles podem acabar surtando de raiva - sugeriu Ginny.

 **Harry sabia que aparatar era muito difícil;**

\- Nem é, só precisa de prática - disse Frank.

 **significava desaparecer de um lugar e reaparecer quase instantaneamente em outro.**

\- É uma das coisas mais legais da magia - disse Lissy.

\- É tão mágico... É mais mágico que magia normal, se faz sentido - concordou Hermione.

Harry entendeu o que a amiga estava falando. Apartar era algo que eles sempre sonhavam quando viviam no mundo trouxa, mas nunca acharam possível existir.

 **— Então eles ainda estão na cama? — concluiu Fred mal-humorado,**

\- Só elegantemente desapontado - corrigiu.

\- Claro.

 **puxando um prato de mingau para perto. — Por que não podemos aparatar também?**

\- Porque vocês ainda não sabem apartar, certo? - disse Lene.

 **— Porque ainda são menores e ainda não prestaram o exame**

\- O exame devia ser feito em uma idade menor - reclamou Ron.

 **— respondeu a Sra. Weasley. — E onde foi que se meteram essas meninas?**

Ginny e Hermione sorriram culpadas. Elas estavam conversando.

 **Ela saiu apressada da cozinha e todos a ouviram subir as escadas.**

 **— A pessoa tem que prestar um exame para poder aparatar? — perguntou Harry.**

James conteve um suspiro frustado. Algumas horas esquecia o quão pouco o próprio filho conhecia do mundo mágico. Isso não era certo.

 **— Ah, tem — respondeu o Sr. Weasley, guardando as entradas cuidadosamente no bolso traseiro da jeans.**

\- Mas assim elas irão amassar - disse Dorcas.

Ginny deu de ombros.

 **— O Departamento de Transportes Mágicos teve que multar umas pessoas, ainda outro dia, por aparatarem sem licença.**

\- Nunca entendi porque precisa de uma permissão para aparatar - murmurou Neville.

\- Porque é _perigoso_ \- disse Aly.

 **Não é fácil aparatar**

\- Viu? - murmurou Alice.

 **e quando não se faz corretamente pode acarretar complicações desagradáveis.**

\- Mais do que isso - resmungou Frank, estremecendo. Ele sofrera para aprender a aparatar.

 **Esses dois que estou falando racharam ao meio.**

Lissy fez uma cara enjoada. Ela amava magia, mas o mundo mágico também tinha muitas coias desagradáveis.

 **Todos ao redor da mesa fizeram uma careta, menos Harry.**

\- Você não tem coração mesmo - falou Fred, dramaticamente.

 **— Hum… Racharam? — admirou-se Harry.**

\- Não é algo que eu ouça todo dia - murmurou.

 **— Deixaram metade do corpo para trás — explicou o Sr. Weasley,**

\- Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo - murmurou Hermione.

\- É bem doloroso, mas pode acontecer - disse Ginny.

 **agora acrescentando várias colheradas de caramelo ao mingau. — E, é claro, ficaram entalados.**

\- Claro. Não basta ser dividido ao meio - disse Frank, fazendo uma careta.

 **Não conseguiram avançar nem retroceder.**

\- Deve ser apavorante - murmurou Regulus.

 **Tiveram que esperar pelo Esquadrão de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais para resolver o problema.**

\- Eu imagino o que mais esse esquadrão encontra - murmurou Dorcas.

 **E vou dizer mais, foi preciso preencher uma enorme papelada,**

\- Não acho que essa tenha sido a pior parte - murmurou Alex.

 **por causa dos trouxas que encontraram as partes do corpo que eles deixaram para trás…**

\- Que coisa horrível - falou Lene, enjoada.

\- Para um trouxa ver isso... - Harry não completou a frase.

\- Seria traumatizante, para dizer o mínimo - concordou Hermione.

 **Harry teve uma súbita visão de um par de pernas e um olho abandonados na calçada da Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

\- Não fale desse lugar - rosnou Lily.

\- Dessa vez, nem dá para culpar a imaginação de Harry - comentou Sirius.

 **— E eles ficaram O.K.? — perguntou o garoto, assustado.**

\- Finalmente uma reação normal - falou James em voz alta sem perceber.

Harry lançou um olhar magoado para ele.

 **— Ah, claro — respondeu o Sr. Weasley factualmente. — Mas receberam uma multa pesada e acho que não vão tentar fazer isso outra vez quando estiverem com pressa.**

\- Mas não por causa da multa, por causa da dor - comentou Josh.

 **Não se brinca com aparatação. Há muitos bruxos adultos que nem experimentam.**

\- Eles são espertos - falou Frank.

\- Eu acho legal a aparatação - disse Lene - É meio ruim de pegar o jeito, claro, mas é bem prático.

 **Preferem vassouras, mais lentas, porém mais seguras.**

\- Vassouras são mais legais - concordou Harry.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Você diz isso só porque é viciado em Quadribol.

 **— Mas Bill, Charlie e Percy, todos sabem aparatar?**

\- Claro! - responderam os Weasley.

\- Papai não os deixaria em paz até aprenderem - explicou Ron.

\- É importante para emergências - disse Ginny.

 **— Charlie teve que prestar exame duas vezes — disse Fred sorrindo.**

\- Nem foi tanto - defendeu Lene - Tenho um primo que teve que tentar três vezes.

\- Caramba - murmurou Sirius.

 **— Levou bomba na primeira vez, aparatou a oitenta quilômetros do ponto que queria, bem em cima de uma pobre velhinha que estava fazendo compras, lembram?**

\- Coitada - disse Dorcas, com pena.

Remus sorriu para ela.

 **— Foi, mas ele passou da segunda vez — disse a Sra. Weasley,**

\- É isso que importa - defendeu Ginny.

 **voltando à cozinha em meio a gostosas risadas.**

\- A Toca é um lugar bem acolhedor - comentou Harry sorrindo.

Rony sorriu para ele de volta.

 **— Percy só passou há duas semanas — disse George. — Desde esse dia tem aparatado todas as manhãs aqui em baixo, para provar que sabe.**

\- Parece com alguém que eu conheço - murmurou Harry, olhando para os gêmeos, que repentinamente estavam muito ocupados encarando o chão.

 **Ouviram-se passos no corredor, e Hermione e Ginny entraram na cozinha, as duas pálidas e cheias de preguiça.**

\- Nós acabamos dormindo bem tarde na noite anterior - explicou Ginny.

 **— Por que temos que levantar tão cedo? — perguntou Ginny, esfregando os olhos e se sentando a mesa.**

\- Acho que é a primeira vez que Ginny falou sem surtar na frente de Harry - comentou Ron.

Ginny lançou um olhar assassino para o irmão.

 **— Temos que andar um bom pedaço — respondeu o Sr. Weasley.**

\- Andar é bom, é um exercício relaxador - disse Sirius.

\- Só se for para você - retrucou Lene de volta.

 **— Andar? — espantou-se Harry. — O quê, vamos a pé para a Copa Mundial?**

\- Não dê ideias, por favor - disse Ginny.

\- Nem dava - disse Ron.

 **— Não, não, a Copa vai ser a quilômetros daqui — disse o Sr. Weasley, sorrindo.**

\- Ainda dá para andar.

\- Cala a boca, Sirius.

 **— Só precisamos andar um pedacinho. É que é muito difícil um grande número de bruxos se reunir sem chamar a atenção dos trouxas.**

\- Mesmo poucos se reunindo já é estranho - comentou Hermione, pensando em todas as vezes que vira o contraste entre o mundo bruxo e o trouxa.

 **Temos que tomar muito cuidado com o modo de viajar até em tempos normais**

\- Mas nem todos tem cuidado - comentou Frank.

 **e numa ocasião grandiosa como a Copa Mundial de Quadribol…**

\- Realmente grandiosa - concordou James com fervor.

 **— George! — chamou a Sra. Weasley rispidamente e todos se assustaram.**

\- Imagine eu, que tive meu pobre nome chamado em vão.

\- Pobrezinho - ironizou Lene.

 **— Quê? — perguntou George, num tom de inocência que não enganou ninguém.**

\- Poxa, estou ficando tão ruim assim?

\- Só um pouco previsível.

\- Outch, Harry, essa doeu.

\- Acontece.

 **— Que é isso no seu bolso?**

 **— Nada!**

\- Agora estou convencido - ironizou Remus.

 **— Não minta para mim!**

 **A Sra. Weasley apontou a varinha para o bolso de George e disse:**

 **— Accio!**

\- Parece até que eu estou vendo Dorea fazendo isso com James - disse Sirius bem humorado.

Regulus sentiu um pouco de frio ao lembrar de como o irmão idolatrava os Potter.

James sorriu para o amigo.

\- Ela fez isso com você também, Padfoot, nem venha.

 **Vários objetos pequenos e vivamente coloridos dispararam para fora do bolso de George;**

\- Droga - xingou Sirius.

 **o garoto tentou segurá-los, mas não conseguiu,**

\- É tarde demais - lamentou James.

 **e eles foram parar direto na mão estendida da Sra. Weasley.**

\- A mãe de você irá cometer um assassinato - comentou Lene.

\- Sim - disse George, resignado.

 **— Mandamos vocês destruírem isso! — disse ela furiosa mostrando indiscutíveis Caramelos Incha-Língua.**

\- Esses são muitos bons - elogiou James.

 **— Mandamos vocês se desfazerem de todos.**

\- Não fomos feitos para seguirmos ordens? - tentou Fred.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

 **Esvaziem os bolsos, vamos, os dois!**

\- Tem certeza de que quer isso? - comentou Sirius.

 **Foi uma cena desagradável;**

\- Eu avisei.

 **os gêmeos evidentemente tinham tentado contrabandear o maior número possível de caramelos para fora da casa**

\- O que conseguíssemos vender, seria ótimo - explicou George.

\- E Lee ia vender o resto - disse Fred.

 **e somente usando um Feitiço Convocatório a Sra. Weasley conseguiu encontrar todos.**

\- A situação estava pior do que eu pensei - comentou Sirius.

Snape revirou os olhos. Quem ligava para isso? Ele certamente não.

 **— Accio! Accio! Accio! — gritava ela e os caramelos voavam dos lugares mais improváveis,**

James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Não, daí não - resmungou Fred, um pouco vermelho.

 **inclusive do forro da jaqueta de George e das barras do jeans de Fred.**

\- Levou tanto tempo para ajeitarmos tudo - choramingou Fred.

 **— Gastamos seis meses para inventar esses caramelos — gritou Fred para a mãe, quando ela os jogou no lixo.**

Se Fred fechasse os olhos, ainda conseguia se lembrar da sensação que tivera ao ver a mãe jogando todo o trabalha que tivera, literalmente, no lixo. Nunca antes tinha sentido tanta raiva e vontade de gritar e quebrar alguma coisa. Merlin, ele tinha ficado tão irritado e triste, magoado. Sabia que era capaz de recomeçar, mas só de pensar no tempo que levaria para isso, ele ficava doido.

 **— Que bela maneira de gastar seis meses! — guinchou a mãe.**

\- É bela mesmo - defendeu Ginny.

Os gêmeos sorriram para ela.

 **— Não admira que não tivessem obtido mais N.O.M"s!**

\- Ela tem um ponto, você sabe - afirmou Lily - Não querendo desmerecer o trabalho de vocês, nem nada, mas isso deve levar muito tempo. Se vocês estivessem estudando...

George deu de ombros.

\- Eu tinha achado meu lugar. Não podia desistir - disse simplesmente. Tinha sido horrível no começo tentar equilibrar as aulas com os produtos da loja, sabendo que o realmente queria era somente os produtos, mas tinha conseguido no final.

 **No todo, o clima não estava muito simpático quando eles partiram.**

\- Uma pena - falou Alice honestamente. Ela detestava despedidas tristes.

 **A Sra. Weasley continuava enfurecida quando beijou o rosto do marido, mas não tanto quanto os gêmeos, que tinham posto as mochilas às costas e saído sem dizer uma palavra à mãe.**

\- Não sou orgulhoso disso, mas não sei se teria conseguido agir de maneira diferente - admitiu Fred.

\- Bem, parece que todos tem seu momento Harry Potter Quinto Ano - comentou Ginny, para aliviar o humor.

Os de 1997, menos Harry, que estava ocupado protestando, riram enquanto os outros ficaram confusos.

\- Vocês vivem falando do quinto ano de Harry, mas o quê aconteceu? - perguntou Sirius impaciente.

\- Você terá que ler o próximo livro para descobrir - disse Ron.

Regulus levantou uma sobrancelha para Harry.

\- Bem, eu não estava no meu melhor ano - o Potter confessou para Regulus - E eu posso ter agido de uma forma meio rude, revoltada, em geral. Mas eu tive meus motivos - defendeu-se.

 **— Bom, divirtam-se — desejou a Sra. Weasley — e se comportem — gritou para os gêmeos que se afastavam,**

\- Nunca conseguimos atender esse pedido, mãe - disse Fred, com um sorriso travesso.

 **mas eles não se viraram nem responderam.**

George olhou de forma culpada para Fred.

 **— Vou mandar Bill, Charlie e Percy por volta do meio-dia — avisou a Sra. Weasley ao marido quando ele, Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny**

\- O novo quarteto - brincou Neville.

 **começaram a atravessar o gramado escuro atrás de Fred e George.**

\- Nossos seguidores - falaram os gêmeos orgulhosos.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

 **Fazia frio e a lua ainda estava no céu. Apenas um esverdeado-claro no horizonte, à direita deles, denunciava que em breve amanheceria.**

\- Nem está tão cedo - falou Sirius.

Harry lançou um olhar assassino para ele.

 **Harry, que andara pensando nos milhares de bruxos que rumavam apressados para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol,**

\- Ainda não acredito que terá uma Copa aqui! - falou James empolgado.

\- Não sei como, já que você só fala nisso - resmungou Lily.

\- Está com ciúmes, amor? - provocou James.

\- Nunca teria ciúme de algo tão estúpido assim - falou Lily.

\- Sei - ironizou James e a puxou para um beijo.

 **acelerou o passo para caminhar com o Sr. Weasley.**

\- Papai é rápido - comentou Ginny.

 **— Então como é que todo o mundo chega lá sem os trouxas repararem? — perguntou ele.**

\- Bem, alguns reparam - comentou Regulus.

 **— Foi um enorme problema de organização**

\- Imagino - falou Remus.

 **— suspirou o Sr. Weasley. — O caso é que vêm uns cem mil bruxos para a Copa Mundial**

\- Legal - comentou James.

 **e, é claro, não temos nenhum local mágico grande bastante para acomodar todos.**

\- Deviam construir um - falou James pensativo.

\- Claro, Potter, com certeza o lugar terá muito uso - ironizou Snape.

 **Há lugares em que os trouxas não conseguem penetrar, mas imagine tentar acomodar cem mil bruxos no Beco Diagonal ou na plataforma nove e meia.**

\- Não daria certo - concordou Harry, imaginando a cena.

 **Então tivemos que encontrar uma charneca deserta que servisse e instalar o máximo de precauções antitrouxas possível.**

\- Espero que tenha sido um departamento competente que fez isso - observou Snape.

\- Também espero - Lily concordou com ele.

 **O ministério inteiro vem trabalhando nisso há meses. Primeiro, é claro, tivemos que escalonar as chegadas. Quem comprou entradas mais baratas teve que chegar duas semanas antes.**

\- Que coisa péssima - comentou Lene - Se a pessoa comprou essa, é porque provavelmente não tinha muito dinheiro. Imagine tentar procurar um hotel?

\- Acho que quem chegava cedo, já ficava dormindo na área - disse Ron.

 **Um número limitado tem usado os transportes dos trouxas, mas não podemos ter gente demais entupindo os ônibus e trens deles, lembre que temos bruxos chegando de todo o mundo.**

\- Seria bem suspeito - disse Hermione. Mesmo que só fossem bruxos nacionais, o aumento inesperado de passageiros daria pelo meno uma notícia em muitos jornais.

 **Alguns aparatam, naturalmente, mas temos que escolher pontos seguros para eles aparecerem, bem longe dos trouxas.**

\- Mas se o campo é deserto, não dava para apartarem lá perto? - perguntou Dorcas.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Vai ver lá tinha alguma proteção que impedia isso.

 **Acho que há uma floresta próxima que eles estão usando para aparatar. Para os que não querem aparatar, ou não podem, usamos os portais.**

\- Eles são piores ainda que aparatação - comentou Harry, enjoado. Só lembrava do Portal e de Cedric...

\- Harry? - falou Alex em uma voz hesitante - Você está bem?

Harry deu um sorriso desnorteado para o companheiro.

\- Desculpe, comecei a viajar.

\- Eu entendo - falou Alex.

Harry não sabia por quê, mas aquelas palavras pareciam trazer um peso maior do que o normal.

 **São objetos para o transporte de bruxos de um lugar para outro em horas certas.**

\- É muito legal - comentou Lissy.

 **Pode-se atender a grandes grupos de cada vez se for preciso.**

\- Tenho a sensação de que é - murmurou Regulus.

 **Foram instalados duzentos portais em pontos estratégicos da Grã-Bretanha,**

\- Acho que deve ser uma das vezes que a Grã-Bretanha teve mais portais - comentou Josh impressionado.

\- Foi - confirmou Hermione - Em _Uma História Moderna da Economia Bruxa_ , Joseph Jokeins aponta que foi a segunda vez que teve mais portais. A primeira foi somente em uma outra copa que aconteceu junto a outro evento internacional.¹

 **e o mais próximo da nossa casa é no alto do morro Stoarshead, por isso é que estamos indo para lá.**

\- Quando ele diz o mais próximo, ele quis dizer algo que ainda continua extremamente distante - comentou Ron.

 **O Sr. Weasley apontou para uma grande massa escura que se erguia à frente,**

\- Então já está perto - comentou Lily.

 **para além do povoado de Ottery St. Catchpole.**

\- Eu costumava ir para lá - comentou Frank - Minha tia morava lá perto - explicou sob os olhares confusos.

 **— Que tipo de objetos são esses portais? — perguntou Harry curioso.**

\- Que bom que você perguntou isso! Veja bem, portais podem ser qualquer coisa! O importante é o procedimento usado para transformar algo em portal... - Frank continuou explicando por alguns longos minutos tudo que ele sabia sobre portais, o que era impressionantemente muita coisa, até que Neville o interrompeu.

\- Pai, eu tenho certeza que Harry está adorando a explicação, mas infelizmente precisamos voltar a ler - falou Neville delicadamente.

Frank ficou envergonhado e parou de falar.

 **— Podem ser qualquer coisa — respondeu o Sr. Weasley.**

\- Isso me deu tantas ideias - sorriu Sirius. James sorriu de volta. Remus revirou os olhos.

 **— Coisas discretas, obviamente, para os trouxas não as pegarem e saírem brincando com elas…**

\- Ainda acho que devia ter algum feitiço antitrouxa - comentou Hermione.

\- Seria uma boa ideia - concordou Regulus.

 **Coisas que eles simplesmente considerem lixo…**

\- Muitas coisas, então.

 **O grupo caminhava pela vereda escura e úmida que levava ao povoado, o silêncio quebrado apenas pelo eco de seus passos.**

\- Foi a melhor hora do passeio - brincou Hermione.

 **O céu foi clareando muito devagarinho quando eles atravessaram o povoado, o azul-tinta se dissolvendo em azul-escuro.**

\- Que lindo - murmurou Dorcas, sonhadora. Amava observar o céu.

 **As mãos e os pés de Harry estavam congelados.**

\- Por que ninguém nunca pensa em feitiços de aquecimento? - resmungou Hermione.

 **O Sr. Weasley não parava de consultar o relógio.**

\- Papai estava com medo que nós não fôssemos chegar a tempo - disse Ginny.

 **Eles já estavam sem fôlego para conversar quando começaram a subir o morro Stoatshead, tropeçavam ocasionalmente em tocas de coelho escondidas, escorregavam em grossos tufos de grama escura.**

\- Nada como um passeio em família - comentou George, sarcástico.

 **Cada vez que Harry inspirava sentia o peito arder e suas pernas já começavam a se recusar a andar quando finalmente seus pés pisaram em terreno nivelado.**

\- E olhe que Harry ainda fazia exercício - falou Ron.

\- Eu estava morto - declarou.

 **— Ufa! — ofegou o Sr. Weasley, tirando os óculos e secando-os no suéter.**

\- Isso é...? - falou Lene com desgosto.

\- Eu acho que é - concordou Dorcas.

 **— Bom, fizemos um bom tempo, ainda temos dez minutos…**

\- O sacrífico não foi em vão - disse Alex, divertido.

 **Hermione foi à última a aparecer na crista do morro,**

\- Desculpe se eu não sou muito atlética - murmurou.

 **apertando uma cãibra do lado do corpo.**

\- Foi horrível - resmungou.

 **— Agora só precisamos da Chave do Portal — disse o Sr. Weasley repondo os óculos e apurando a vista para esquadrinhar o terreno.** **— Não deve ser grande…**

\- Quer dizer que vocês não sabem o que é a chave? - questionou Snape incrédulo.

Ginny deu de ombros.

 **Vamos…**

 **Eles se espalharam para procurá-la.**

\- Dividir para conquistar - falou George.

 **E estavam nisso havia poucos minutos, quando um grito cortou o ar parado.**

\- Grito do tipo ruim? - perguntou Lily, imediatamente alerta. O que seria agora?

\- Não, um grito de oi - tranquilizou Harry.

 **— Aqui, Arthur! Aqui, filho, achamos!**

Harry sentiu-se um pouco enjoado. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ler sobre Cedric, mas sabia que teria que passar por isso.

 **Dois vultos altos**

\- Mas duvido que tanto quanto Hagrid.

\- Cala a boca, Sirius.

 **s** **urgiram recortados contra o céu estrelado, do outro lado do cume do morro.**

 **— Amos!**

James franziu uma sobrancelha. Não era Amos Diggory, certo? O cara que tivera uma queda por Lily?

 **— exclamou o Sr. Weasley, encaminhando-se sorridente para o homem que gritara.**

\- Tá vendo mãe, tudo tranquilo - disse Harry.

Lily ainda o encarou um pouco desconfiada.

 **Os garotos o acompanharam.**

 _E foi aí que eu conheci Cedric,_ pensou Harry tristemente.

 **O Sr. Weasley apertou as mãos de um bruxo de rosto corado, com uma barba castanha e curta,**

James ficou aliviado com a descrição, mesmo que soubesse que era besteira ligar para isso. Mesmo que fosse o Diggory, ele não parecia estar muito bonito.

 **que segurava em uma das mãos uma bota velha de aparência mofada.**

\- Aposto que é a chave - disse Sirius.

 **— Este é Amos Diggory,**

James xingou. Sirius o olhou divertido.

\- Ah, eu conheço Amos - disse Lily surpresa - Ele estudou em Hogwarts conosco - comentou.

\- Ele era alguns anos mais velhos - comentou Lene.

\- Você não gosta dele, pai? - questionou Harry confuso com a reação de James.

\- Não vou muito com a cara - resmungou.

\- Mas ele parece ser legal - disse Alice.

\- Ele teve uma queda por Lily - falou Sirius bruscamente.

Lily corou. Ela nunca soube disso! Ela mal falava com Amos, eles mal se viam, porque eram de séries diferentes. Nunca na vida ela iria imaginar que ele gostasse dela.

Harry parecia chocado com a nova informação. Por que ele só descobria depois que pessoas que ele tinha conhecido gostavam da sua mãe?

\- Mas não foi nada sério - disse Frank, que era um amigo distante de Amos. Eles conversavam toda semana e contavam algumas coisas uns para os outros, mas nunca nada muito sério.

 **pessoal** **— apresentou-o o Sr. Weasley. — Trabalha no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.**

\- O futuro emprego de Hermione - brincou Ron.

\- Eu espero que sim - Hermione afirmou. O que ela poderia fazer pelos elfos se ela trabalhasse lá...

 **E acho que vocês conhecem o filho dele, Cedric?**

Harry ficou sem ar por um momento. Sabia que teria que lidar com a morte de Cedric, mas ele sempre jogava aquele dia para o mais fundo da mente possível. Detestava lembrar de tudo que acontecera com o pobre garoto, por culpa dele.

Ginny apertou a mão de Harry, sabendo que o namorado precisava de apoio. Tinha sido realmente traumatizante toda a morte do lufano para ele, a ruiva sabia. Talvez porque ele não estivesse preparado para a volta de Voldemort ou observar uma morte de maneira tão fria.

Regulus encarou Harry preocupado. Sabia que alguma coisa estava seriamente errada, mas não queria perguntar o que era. Não agora, não na frente de todo mundo. Precisava entender mais antes de se intrometer também.

 **Cedric Diggory era um rapaz muito bonito de uns dezessete anos.**

 _Era_ está correto, pensou Hermione tristemente.

 **Era capitão e apanhador do time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, em Hogwarts.**

\- Um dos melhores apanhadores - murmurou Harry com convicção.

Ron encarou o amigo preocupado. Sabia que Harry só estava tentando dizer algo legal sobre o menino, Diggory nem era tão bom assim em Quadribol.

 **— Oi — disse Cedric olhando para os garotos.**

\- Fomos completamente ignoradas - comentou Ginny, tentando animar o clima.

 **Todos retribuíram o "Oi", exceto Fred e George, que apenas acenaram com a cabeça** **.**

\- Nós ainda estávamos meio irritados - comentaram os gêmeos culpados. Sabiam que deviam ter falado com Cedric, o menino só estava tentando ser educado.

 **Eles nunca haviam perdoado Cedric por derrotar o time da Grifinória, no primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano anterior.**

\- Também tem isso também - admitiram os gêmeos.

\- Nem me fale disso - comentou James.

\- Pai, não foi culpa de Cedric - rebateu Harry, irritado.

James olhou para Lily pedindo socorro. Ela deu de ombros.

 **— Uma longa caminhada, Arthur? — perguntou o pai de Cedric.**

\- Uma caminhada eterna - disse Ron.

 **— Não foi tão ruim assim — respondeu o Sr. Weasley.**

\- Foi pior - comentou Ginny.

 **— Moramos logo ali do outro lado do povoado. E você?**

 **— Tivemos que nos levantar as duas, não foi, Ced?**

\- Caramba, foi horrível - disse Regulus.

\- Pesadelo - concordou Lene.

 **Confesso que vou ficar satisfeito quando ele passar no exame de aparatação.**

\- Acho que qualquer pai - disse Sirius.

 **Mas… Não estou me queixando…**

\- Não, claro que não - ironizou James.

 **A Copa Mundial de Quadribol, eu não a perderia nem por um saco de galeões, e é mais ou menos quanto custam as entradas.**

\- É um preço justo - disse James.

 _Fácil falar para quem é rico,_ pensou Snape.

 **Mas, pelo visto, parece que me saiu barato… — Amos Diggory mirou bem-humorado os três garotos Weasley, Harry, Hermione e Ginny.**

\- Seria bem caro se tivéssemos comprado - concordou Ginny.

 **— São todos seus, Arthur?**

\- Praticamente - disse Ron.

Harry sorriu para ele.

 **— Ah, não, só os ruivos**

\- É bom que é fácil de explicar - riu James.

 **— esclareceu o Sr. Weasley apontando os filhos. — Esta é Hermione, amiga de Ron,**

\- E futura namorada - acrescentou Ginny.

 **e Harry, outro amigo…**

 **— Pelas barbas de Merlin!**

\- Ah, não, ele também não - resmungou Lily.

 **— exclamou Amos Diggory arregalando os olhos. — Harry? Harry Potter?**

\- O mesmo - disse Harry.

\- Mais um momento: Será mesmo Harry Potter? - falou Sirius.

 **— Hum… É — respondeu o garoto.**

\- Muito seguro você - ironizou Alice.

 **Harry estava habituado às pessoas o olharem curiosas quando o conheciam,**

\- Só porque é famoso, tá se achando - disse Fred.

 **habituado à corrida instantânea do olhar delas a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa,**

\- Pelo menos, minha aparência não importa contato que a cicatriz esteja lá - comentou Harry.

 **mas isto sempre o constrangia.**

\- Você é muito fofo - disse Ginny.

 **— Ced nos falou de você,**

\- Parece que não é só Malfoy que tem o estranho hábito de falar sobre Harry em casa - observou James.

\- Cedric não é nada feito Malfoy - retrucou Harry.

James recuou.

 **naturalmente — disse Amos Diggory.**

 _Uma pena que Harry não falaria sobre Cedric_ , pensou James.

 **— Nos contou tudo sobre a partida que jogaram com vocês no ano passado…**

\- Aquela partida não valeu - reclamou George irritado. Eles foram prejudicados por algo que não devia estar lá.

\- Desculpa, gente.

\- Não foi sua culpa, Harry.

 **Eu disse a ele: Ced, isto vai ser uma história para contar aos seus netos, ah, vai… Você derrotou Harry Potter!**

\- Já está apto para lutar contra Voldemort agora - comentou Fred, irritado.

 **Harry não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta a esse comentário, por isso ficou calado.**

\- Melhor decisão - aprovou Regulus. Detestava pessoas que falavam qualquer coisa só para dizer algo. Sim, ele tinha problemas em aturar Sirius.

 **Fred e George amarraram a cara outra vez.**

\- Ele que começou - falaram os gêmeos.

\- Vocês não tem 3 anos - lembrou Ginny.

 **Cedric pareceu ligeiramente encabulado.**

\- Ele é muito educado para ter ficado feliz com o rumo da conversa - observou Hermione.

 **— Harry caiu da vassoura, papai — murmurou ele.**

James estreitou os olhos. Isso não estava ajudando.

 **— Contei a você… Foi um acidente…**

James relaxou. Então tudo era culpa do Amos. Fazia sentido.

 **— É, mas você não caiu, não é mesmo? — rugiu Amos jovialmente,**

\- Ou arrogantemente - disse Ginny.

 **dando uma palmada nas costas do filho. — Sempre modesto, o nosso Ced, sempre cavalheiro…**

\- Deve ter aprendido com a mãe - disse James.

\- James - Lily repreendeu.

 **Mas venceu o melhor, tenho certeza de que Harry diria o mesmo, não é?**

\- Sim, mas só porque ele é muito educado - disse Ginny.

 **Um cai da vassoura, um continua montado,**

\- Não vou nem comentar isso - disse Sirius.

 **não é preciso ser gênio para saber quem voa melhor!**

\- Não precisa ser gênio para entender que uma queda causada por dementadores não tem nada a ver com habilidade de voar - rosnou Remus. Ele gostava de Amos, mas ele estava agindo feito um idiota ai.

 **— Deve estar quase na hora — disse o Sr. Weasley depressa,**

Lily ficou agradecida que Arthur interferiu. Já estava vendo a hora de começar uma briga.

 **puxando o relógio do bolso mais uma vez.**

\- Ele está bem nervoso.

 **— Você sabe se temos que esperar mais alguém?**

\- Acho que mesmo se tiver, não vai dar - disse Frank.

 **— Não, os Lovegood já estão lá há uma semana**

\- Nem acredito que Luna foi para a copa e não a vi - comentou Harry.

\- Luna?

\- Lovegood.

 **e os Fawcett não conseguiram entradas**

\- Que pena - disse James, sincero.

 **— disse o Sr. Diggory. — Não tem mais gente nossa na área?**

\- Se tem, a pessoa se escondeu bem - comentou Ginny.

 **— Não que eu saiba. Só falta um minuto…**

James conteve a emoção. Seu filho estava indo para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol!

 **É melhor nos prepararmos…**

\- Mas Harry e Hermione não sabem o que fazer - disse Lissy, pensativa.

\- O Sr. Weasley explicou - disse Hermione.

 **Ele olhou para Harry e Hermione.**

 **— Vocês só precisam tocar na Chave do Portal, só isso, basta um dedo…**

\- Como se fosse mágica - comentou Hermione com humor.

 **Com dificuldade, por causa das volumosas mochilas,**

\- E porque era um grupo grande - comentou Ron.

 **os nove se agruparam em torno da velha bota que Amos Diggory segurava.**

\- Deve ter parecido meio ridículo de fora - comentou Ginny - Todos reunindo em torno de uma bota.

 **Todos ficaram parados ali, num circulo fechado, sentindo a brisa gélida que varria o cume do morro. Ninguém falava.**

\- Depois da conversa que tiveram, eu acho uma boa ideia - comentou Remus.

 **De repente ocorreu a Harry como pareceria estranho se um trouxa subisse até ali naquele momento…**

Ginny e Harry sorriram um para o outro.

 **Nove pessoas, dois adultos, segurando uma bota velha de pano, esperando…**

\- Trouxas achariam que nós erramos doidos - afirmou Fred.

 **— Três… — murmurou o Sr. Weasley, com o olho ainda no relógio — Dois… Um…**

 **Aconteceu instantaneamente.**

\- É sempre assim.

\- Por isso que é importante ser pontual.

 **Harry teve a sensação de que um gancho dentro do seu umbigo fora irresistivelmente puxado para frente.**

\- Harry e suas descrições - comentou Fred.

 **Seus pés deixaram o chão; ele sentiu Ron e Hermione de cada lado,**

\- Frase estranha.

\- SIRIUS!

\- Estou só dizendo.

 **os ombros se tocando; todos avançavam vertiginosamente em meio ao uivo do vento e ao rodopio de cores;**

\- É uma viagem total essa viagem - falou Dorcas.

\- Drogas, Do? - perguntou Lene.

\- Nunca.

 **seu dedo indicador estava grudado na bota como se esta o atraísse magneticamente para frente, e então…**

\- O fim - comentou Sirius dramaticamente. Lily bateu no ombro dele.

 **Seus pés bateram no chão; Ron deu um encontrão nele e caiu;**

\- Bem gracioso - comentou Lene, aos risos.

\- Todo mundo já passou por isso - defendeu Ron.

 **a Chave do Portal despencou no chão do lado da cabeça dele com um baque forte.**

\- Só para dar dor de cabeça.

 **Harry ergueu os olhos. O Sr. Weasley, o Sr. Diggory e Cedric continuavam parados,**

\- Viu? Eles sabem fazer - disse Lene.

 **embora com a aparência de terem sido varridos pelo vento;**

\- Ainda assim é melhor do que vocês.

\- Obrigado, Lene.

\- Nada, Harry.

 **os demais estavam caídos no chão.**

\- Que fofinhos - brincou Alice.

 **— O sete e cinco chegando do morro Stoatshead — anunciou uma voz.**

\- Ministério?

\- Sim.

* * *

Notas: Eu percebi que em LHP alguns nomes estavam em inglês e outros em português, então decidi adotar um padrão e deixar tudo em inglês. Além disso, troquei o nome de Lyssi para Lissy, porque sempre bugava na hora de escrever.

Já troquei os nome em LHP1, LHP2 e LHP4. Só falta LHP3.

Se aparecer algum nome em português é porque eu não percebi que era uma tradução, então seria ótimo se alguém avisasse quando visse.

¹ - Só para deixar claro que eu inventei isso tudo. Se JK já divulgou algum dado sobre os portais, eu não tenho a menor ideia.


	8. Bagman e Crouch - Parte I

Nota Biaa: **Esse capítulo foi dividido em duas partes**. Essa é só a primeira. Mais explicações nas notas finais.

LunaPotter124: Bem vinda de volta! Sem problemas, eu sei como a vida é corrida mesmo. Espero que goste desse cap :)

* * *

Capítulo Sete - Bagman e Crouch - Parte I

* * *

 **Harry se desvencilhou de Ron**

\- Não foi nada pessoal - brincou Harry.

\- Sei - respondeu Ron desconfiado.

 **e se levantou.**

\- Uma boa ideia - murmurou Sirius.

 **T** **inham chegado, pelo que parecia, a um trecho deserto de uma charneca imersa em névoa.**

\- Espetacular - disse James. A pior parte era que ele falava sério.

Lily revirou os olhos. _James_.

 **Diante deles havia dois bruxos cansados,**

\- Está faltando gente para trabalhar no Ministério é? - resmungou Josh.

\- Eu não duvidava nada, depois de tudo que falaram sobre lá - replicou Lene.

 **com cara de rabugentos, um dos quais segurava um grande relógio de ouro, e o outro, um grosso rolo de pergaminho e uma pena.**

\- É bom que dá para reconhecer de longe que são do Ministério - resmungou Sirius.

\- Meu pai trabalha lá - lembrou Ginny.

\- Verdade, eu esqueci - respondeu o Black.

 **Ambos estavam vestidos como trouxas,**

Hermione fez uma careta. Ela não tinha muita certeza disso.

 **embora sem muita habilidade;**

\- Sem habilidade alguma - retrucou Hermione. Honestamente, os bruxos realmente não tinham noção de _nada_ sobre o mundo bruxo.

 **o homem do relógio usava um terno de tweed com botas de borracha até as coxas, o colega, um saiote escocês e um poncho.**

\- Lindos - disse Lily, entre risadas.

\- Bem trouxa - concordou Dorcas.

 **— Bom-dia, Basil — cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley, apanhando a bota que os transportara e entregando-a ao bruxo de saiote,**

\- As chaves de portais podem ser ativadas novamente? - questionou Lissy, curiosa.

\- Elas são mais fáceis de funcionarem como portais novamente do que objetos comuns, mas não é tão simples usar duas vezes uma chave de portal¹ - explicou Frank.

 **que a atirou em uma grande caixa de chaves de portal usadas,**

\- Claro que é uma grande caixa. O público da Copa Mundial é enorme - afirmou James.

Harry deu de ombros. O grupo era realmente enorme para bruxos, considerando que não existiam tantos, mas para os trouxas não seria algo tão impressionante assim.

 **a um lado. Harry viu, entre elas, um jornal velho, latas de bebidas vazias e uma bola de futebol furada.**

\- Um jornal é bem discreto - aprovou Frank.

\- Qualquer coisa era mais discreta que a bota - resmungou Ron.

 **— Olá, Arthur — disse Basil em tom entediado. — Não está de serviço não, é?**

\- Claro que está. Por isso que ele levou todos os filhos para o trabalho - ironizou Dorcas.

 **Tem gente que se dá bem…**

\- Pessoas que trabalham.

 **Estivemos aqui a noite toda…**

\- Uma pena.

 **É melhor você desimpedir o caminho,**

\- Desculpe por estar atrapalhando - resmungou Ginny.

 **temos um grupo grande chegando da Floresta Negra às cinco e quinze. Espere um pouco, me deixe ver onde é que você vai ficar…**

\- Já poderia ter feito isso se não tivesse ficado reclamando - observou Regulus.

 **Weasley… Weasley… — Ele consultou a lista no pergaminho. — A uns quatrocentos metros para aquele lado,**

\- É uma caminhada curta - disse Lily.

\- Não para quem já tinha andado muito - disse Ron.

 **primeiro acampamento que você encontrar. O gerente é o Sr. Roberts.**

Hermione ficou irritada ao lembrar-se da maneira com que tinham tratado o trouxa.

 **Diggory… Segundo acampamento…**

Harry deu um sorriso irônico. Não era engraçado saber que Cedric tinha ficado tão perto dele? Se ao menos Harry soubesse o que aconteceria...

 **Pergunte pelo Sr. Payne.**

 **— Obrigado, Basil — disse o Sr. Weasley e fez sinal para todos o acompanharem.**

\- Um grupo um pouco grande.

 **Eles saíram pela charneca deserta, incapazes de distinguir muita coisa através da névoa. Passados uns vinte minutos, avistaram uma casinha de pedra ao lado de um portão.**

\- Foi como ver uma luz no final do túnel - comentou Ginny. Ainda lembrava de como tinha ficado aliviada.

 **Mais além, Harry pôde distinguir mal e mal as formas fantasmagóricas de centenas de barracas,**

 **-** Será que seu grau está errado? - questionou Lily.

\- É provável - refletiu Harry. Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas fazia alguns anos que não trocava o óculos. Provavelmente sua visão devia estar pior.

Regulus fechou a mão em punho. Odiava os Dursley. Como o menino não conseguia nem dizer se o grau dele estava certo? Isso podia ter atrapalhado bastante a vida de Harry. _Deve ter_ atrapalhado.

\- Vamos ver isso no final do capítulo - prometeu James.

 **montadas na ondulação suave de um grande campo, no rumo de uma floresta escura no horizonte.**

\- Espero que não seja feito a floresta de Hogwarts - disse Lily.

 **Eles se despediram dos Diggory**

\- Já foi tarde - resmungou James.

 **e se aproximaram da casa.**

\- Com cautela, espero - disse Lily.

\- É uma Copa Mundial - disse James, exasperado.

\- É, mas você conhece a sorte de Harry!

\- Ei!

-... Você tem um ponto - concordou James, derrotado.

\- Desculpe, filho, mas é a verdade - disse Lily.

 **Havia um homem parado à porta, contemplando as barracas.**

\- Ele não tem mais o quê fazer não? - disse Lene.

\- Na verdade, não - disse Ginny.

 **Harry soube só de olhar que aquele era o único trouxa legítimo numa área de muitos hectares.**

\- Como você sabe disso? - perguntou Frank, assustado.

\- É óbvio - falou Harry - Bruxos não são discretos.

Hermione concordou.

 **Quando o trouxa ouviu os passos do grupo, virou a cabeça para olhá-los.**

Regulus balançou a cabeça em aprovação. Podia ser um trouxa, mas pelo menos era um trouxa que tinha um senso de autoproteção.

 **— Bom dia! — cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley animado.**

Lily sorriu com afeto. Adorava Arthur e tinha ficado feliz que Harry fosse amigo do filho dele.

 **— Bom dia — disse o trouxa.**

 **— O senhor seria o Sr. Roberts?**

 **— É, seria — respondeu o Sr. Roberts. — E quem é o senhor?**

 **— Weasley, duas barracas reservadas há uns dois dias?**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Os Weasley sempre deixavam tudo para cima da hora?

 **— Certo — confirmou o Sr. Roberts, consultando uma lista pregada à porta.**

\- Organização é tudo.

\- Bem, esse é o negócio dele, afinal - disse Lissy.

 **— O lugar é lá perto da floresta. Só uma noite?**

\- Vocês deviam ficar mais - comentou James, triste.

\- Hogwarts - lembrou Harry.

 **— Isso — respondeu o Sr. Weasley.**

 **— O senhor vai pagar agora, então? — perguntou o Sr. Roberts.**

Lily fez uma careta, já prevendo a próxima cena. Todos os bruxos que ela conheciam se complicavam bastante com o dinheiro trouxa, do mesmo jeito que ela fez com o bruxo.

 **— Ah… Certo… É claro. — O Sr. Weasley se afastou um pouco da casa e fez sinal a Harry para acompanhá-lo. — Me ajude, Harry — murmurou, puxando do bolso um rolinho de dinheiro de trouxa e começando a separar as notas.**

Frank e Regulus trocaram olhares. Os dois concordavam que o mais inteligente teria sido separar o dinheiro trouxa antes e tentar aprender um pouco sobre como funcionava a moeda deles.

 **— Esta aqui é de… De… De dez?**

\- Mas não tem escrito na nota? - comentou Lissy confusa.

\- Tem - confirmou Harry.

 **Ah é, vejo agora que tem um numero… Então esta é de cinco?**

 **— De vinte — corrigiu-o Harry**

\- Como o Sr. Weasley errou se tinha o número? - perguntou Josh, confuso.

\- Não tenho a menor ideia - admitiu Harry.

 **falando baixo, incomodamente consciente de que o Sr. Roberts estava tentando ouvir cada palavra que diziam.**

\- Ele é muito curioso. Isso não é bom - comentou Remus.

 **— Ah é, é mesmo… Não sei, esses pedacinhos de papel…**

 _São bem simples,_ Snape pensou revirando os olhos. Era só parar cinco minutos para decorar quanto valia cada nota e somá-las até dar o valor necessário.

 **— É estrangeiro? — perguntou o Sr. Roberts,**

Dorcas resmungou. Isso não estava dando certo.

 **quando o Sr. Weasley voltou com o dinheiro certo.**

\- Demorou demais - comentou Hermione - Roberts já tinha desconfiado.

 **— Estrangeiro? — repetiu o bruxo, intrigado.**

Regulus xingou o Sr. Weasley mentalmente. Tudo teria sido muito mais fácil se ele tivesse confirmado que era estrangeiro.

 **— O senhor não é o primeiro que se atrapalha com o dinheiro**

\- Os bruxos podiam tentar entender sobre o dinheiro trouxa - disse Hermione.

\- Mas é difícil para nós - disse Neville - Nunca pensamos que vamos usar essas coisas.

 **— disse o gerente, observando o Sr. Weasley atentamente.**

\- Curioso demais - comentou Remus tristemente. Raramente pessoas assim acabavam bem.

 **— Tive dois querendo me pagar com grandes moedas de ouro do tamanho de calotas de automóvel faz uns dez minutos.**

\- Isso já é estupidez - disse Neville sob o olhar de Hermione.

 **— Sério? — disse o Sr. Weasley nervoso.**

 _Finalmente,_ pensou Regulus.

 **O Sr. Roberts vasculhou uma lata à procura de troco.**

\- Depois disso tudo, vocês ainda deram a quantia errada?

\- Não tinha como dar certo - Harry se defendeu.

 **— Nunca esteve tão cheio — disse ele de repente, voltando outra vez o olhar para o campo enevoado.**

\- Ele está percebendo as coisas - disse James, nervoso.

 **— Centenas de reservas.**

\- Em uma área supostamente isolada.

 **As pessoas em geral aparecem sem aviso…**

\- E todas são meio estranhas - disse Hermione.

\- Não somos estranhos - protestou Sirius.

Hermione só o olhou.

 **— Verdade? — exclamou o Sr. Weasley, a mão estendida à espera do troco,**

\- Quanto antes, melhor.

 **mas o Sr. Roberts não lhe deu nenhum.**

\- Resolveu ficar com o dinheiro para si?

 **— É — disse pensativo. — Gente de toda parte. Montes de estrangeiros. E não são só estrangeiros. Gente esquisita, sabe? Tem um sujeito andando por aí de saiote e poncho.**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Se até um trouxa percebia a presença de bruxos, as coisas estavam feias.

 **— E não devia? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley ansioso.**

\- Eu não acredito que papai perguntou isso - disse Ginny. O homem tinha acabado de dizer que isso era esquisito.

 **— Parece que é uma espécie de… Uma espécie de convenção**

\- Uma convenção não é tão ruim - disse Frank, aliviado. Roberts podia pensar coisas piores.

 **— comentou o Sr. Roberts. — Parece que todos se conhecem.**

\- Longe disso - disse Ginny.

 **Como numa grande festa.**

\- É uma grande festa - falou James animado.

 **Naquele momento, um bruxo de bermudão largo materializou-se**

\- Por isso que até trouxas desconfiam de bruxos.

 **do nada ao lado da porta da casa do Sr. Roberts.**

 **— Obliviate!— disse ele bruscamente, apontando a varinha para o Sr. Roberts.**

Regulus respirou aliviado. Pelo menos nisso o Ministério era eficiente.

Hermione fez uma careta. Detestava o modo como simplesmente alteravam a memória dele a cada vez que ele sabia algo que eles não queriam.

 **Instantaneamente os olhos do Sr. Roberts saíram de foco, suas sobrancelhas se desfranziram e um olhar de vaga despreocupação cobriu o seu rosto.**

\- É algo meio curioso de se ver.

 **Harry reconheceu os sintomas de alguém que acabara de ter a memória alterada.**

\- É parecido com os de alguém que fumou.

\- Hilário, Sirius.

 **— Um mapa do acampamento para o senhor — disse o homem, placidamente, ao Sr. Weasley. — E o seu troco.**

\- Finalmente.

 **— Muito obrigado.**

 **O bruxo de bermudão acompanhou o grupo em direção ao portão do acampamento. Parecia exausto;**

\- Esses feitiços cansam mesmo - concordou Hermione.

\- Em quem você fez isso? - perguntou Regulus curioso.

Harry, Hermione e Ron trocaram olhares tristes e culpados. Não responderam.

 **a barba por fazer azulava seu queixo e havia olheiras roxas sob seus olhos.**

\- Ele parece estar acabado mesmo - concordou Lene.

 **Uma vez longe do raio de audição do gerente, ele murmurou para o Sr. Weasley.**

 **— Estou tendo um bocado de problemas com ele.**

Hermione revirou os olhos. Parecia até que era culpa do trouxa que os bruxos eram descuidados.

 **Precisa de um Feitiço de Memória dez vezes por dia para ficar feliz.**

\- Tenho certeza que ele fica _feliz_ com isso - ironizou Lily.

 **E Ludo Bagman não está ajudando. Anda por aí falando em balaços e goles a plenos pulmões, sem a menor preocupação com a segurança.**

\- Ele devia dar um exemplo melhor - criticou Frank.

 **Pombas, vou gostar quando isso terminar.**

\- Acredito que muita gente irá - murmurou Alex.

\- Não! - disse James - A Copa é maravilhosa.

\- Claro - disse Alex em um tom neutro. Mas deu um sorriso travesso para Harry.

 **Vejo você mais tarde, Arthur.**

 **E desaparatou.**

\- Não deu tempo nem de papai responder - falou George.

 **— Pensei que o Sr. Bagman fosse chefe de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos**

\- E ele é - disse Fred.

 **— disse Ginny parecendo surpresa. — Devia ter mais juízo e parar de falar de balaços perto de trouxas, não devia?**

\- Exatamente! - disse Frank sorrindo para Ginny. Ela sorriu de volta.

 **— Devia — concordou o Sr. Weasley, sorrindo**

\- Ele provavelmente estava orgulhoso de você - disse James. Sabendo que se fosse Harry, ele estaria.

\- Obrigada - disse Ginny.

 **e passando com os garotos pelo portão do acampamento —, mas Ludo sempre foi um pouco… Bem… Displicente com a segurança.**

\- Imagino - Lissy revirou os olhos.

 **Mas não se poderia desejar um chefe mais entusiasta para o Departamento de Esportes.**

\- Pelo menos isso - disse Lene.

\- É isso que importa - comentou James alegremente. Lily o olhou como se ele tivesse uma doença mental.

 **Ele jogou Quadribol pela Inglaterra, sabem.**

James se remexeu, interessado.

 **E foi o melhor batedor do Wimbourne Wasps que o time já teve.**

\- Queria ver um jogo dele - comentou James.

\- Nós sabemos - replicou Alice.

 **O grupo avançou lentamente pelo campo entre longas fileiras de barracas.**

 **A maioria parecia quase normal,**

\- Como assim normal?

\- Vocês sabem, não bruxa, muggle - murmurou Harry.

 **os donos tinham visivelmente tentado o possível para fazê-las parecer equipamento de trouxas,**

\- Quero dizer, nem todos - disse Hermione, lembrando das coisas bizarras que tinha visto.

 **embora tivessem cometido alguns deslizes ao acrescentarem chaminés ou cordões de sinetas ou cata-ventos.**

\- Nem é um pouco chamativo - comentou Alex com sarcasmo.

 **Porém, aqui e ali, havia uma barraca tão obviamente mágica**

\- Nem notei - disse Ron.

\- Claro que não - Hermione revirou os olhos.

 **que Harry não se surpreendia que o Sr. Roberts estivesse desconfiado. Lá para o meio do campo, havia uma extravagante produção de seda listrada como um palácio em miniatura, com vários pavões vivos amarrados à entrada.**

\- Isso é bizarro - disse Alice.

\- Não duvido nada que seja dos Malfoy - disse Sirius.

 **Um pouco adiante, eles passaram por uma barraca que tinha três andares**

Lily colocou as mãos sob o rosto, incapaz de conter a vergonha que sentia pela incapacidade dos bruxos serem discretos. Francamente.

 **e várias torrinhas e, mais além, havia uma outra com um jardim anexo, completo, com banho para passarinhos, relógio de sol e fonte.**

\- É uma boa ideia - comentou James - O dono é preocupado com o meio ambiente e essas coisas.

 **— Sempre os mesmos — comentou o Sr. Weasley sorrindo —, não conseguimos deixar de nos exibir quando nos reunimos.**

\- Isso é comum a todos os humanos - disse Harry.

\- Mesmo os muggles - completou Alex, sorrindo.

 **Ah, lá está, olhem, aquela é a nossa.**

 _Finalmente_ , pensou Remus. Já estava ficando cansado de ouvir sobre a organização da copa.

 **Tinham alcançado a orla da floresta no alto do campo, e ali havia uma área livre com um pequeno letreiro enfiado no chão em que se lia "Weezly".**

\- O nome saiu um pouco errado - comentou Frank.

 **— Não podíamos ter ganhado um lugar melhor! — exclamou o Sr. Weasley feliz. — O campo preparado para as partidas é logo do outro lado da floresta, estamos o mais perto que poderíamos estar.**

Regulus levantou as sobrancelhas. Era impressionante que Weasley tivesse conseguido isso.

 **— Ele descarregou a mochila dos ombros.**

\- Agora sim.

 **— Certo — disse excitado —, rigorosamente falando, nada de mágicas, não quando estamos no mundo dos trouxas em tão grande número.**

\- Diga isso para os outros bruxos - resmungou Ron. Sinceramente, usar mágica não chamaria mais atenção do que as outras coisas da Copa.

 **Vamos armar estas barracas à mão! Não deve ser muito difícil… Os trouxas fazem isso o tempo todo…**

\- Ou não - disse Lily - Eu nunca acampei.

\- Você não perdeu muito - disse Harry - Eu só gostei por causa da companhia.

\- Assim nós ficamos emocionados - disseram Fred e George.

\- A menos que você esteja... - disse Fred.

-...Falando apenas de Ginny - completou George.

\- Não! - disse Harry rapidamente - Eu estava falando de todos os Weasley.

 **Tome, Harry, por onde você acha que devo começar?**

 _Pela ideia de usar magia,_ pensou Regulus. Isso era ridículo. Ele nem ao menos sabia como montar a coisa do jeito trouxa e se recusava a usar o jeito mais prático.

 **Harry nunca acampara na vida,**

\- Que surpresa - murmurou Sirius sarcástico.

 **os Dursley nunca o haviam levado em férias,**

\- Nem fale deles - disse Lene irritada.

Como os outros pareciam compartilhar da irritação da menina, Josh achou uma boa ideia ler mais rápido.

 **preferindo deixá-lo com a Sra. Figg, uma velha vizinha.**

\- Eu preferia ficar com ela também - disse Harry, dando de ombros. Ele ainda não sabia o que pensar do fato da Sra. Figg ser uma squib.

 **No entanto, ele e Hermione descobriram como distribuir os paus e as estacas, e embora o Sr. Weasley atrapalhasse mais do que ajudasse, porque ficara excitadíssimo quando precisaram usar o martelo, eles finalmente conseguiram erguer duas barracas modestas para duas pessoas cada.**

\- Foram duas ainda? - disse Alice impressionada - Bom trabalho.

 **Todos se afastaram para admirar a habilidade manual deles.**

\- Depois de todo o trabalho, era merecido - disse Josh.

 **Ninguém que visse aquelas barracas teria adivinhado que pertenciam a bruxos,**

\- Então já está bem melhor do que a maioria - disse Neville.

 **pensou Harry, mas o problema era que quando Bill, Charlie e Percy chegassem, eles formariam um grupo de dez pessoas.**

\- Vocês são bruxos, Harry - lembrou Regulus - Têm feitiços para isso.

\- É, mas eu não sabia ainda na época - disse Harry.

 **Hermione parecia ter identificado esse problema também,**

\- Acho que devíamos ter explicado logo a vocês sobre a expansãp - disse Ginny - Mas nem passou pela minha cabeça.

 **lançou a Harry um olhar cômico quando o Sr. Weasley ficou de quatro**

\- N...

\- Sem comentários, Sirius.

\- Mas...

\- Sirius.

 **e entrou na primeira barraca.**

 **— Vamos ficar meio apertados — comentou ele —, mas acho que vai dar para nos espremermos.**

\- Isso não ajudou muito - comentou Hermione.

 **Venham dar uma olhada.**

 **Harry se abaixou, passou por baixo da aba de entrada e sentiu o queixo cair.**

\- Bom saber que algo ainda consegue surpreender Harry Potter - falou James.

 **Entrara em uma barraca que parecia um apartamento antigo**

\- Papai gosta de coisas assim - Ron revirou os olhos.

 **de três quartos, completo, com banheiro e cozinha.**

\- Eu adoro mágica - murmurou Lissy, satisfeita.

 **E o que era curioso, estava mobiliado no mesmíssimo estilo que o da Sra. Figg;**

\- Essa é uma coincidência estranha - falou Sirius.

 **havia capas de crochê nas poltronas sem par e um forte cheiro de gatos.**

Sirius fez uma careta. O único gato que gostava era Minnie.

 **— Bom, não é para muito tempo — disse o Sr. Weasley, secando a careca com um lenço e espiando as quatro camas beliches que havia no quarto.**

\- É mais do que suficiente - falou Lily, grata.

 **— Pedi a barraca emprestada ao Perkins, lá do escritório. Ele não acampa muito atualmente, coitado, está com lumbago.**

Frank fez uma careta. Já tivera essa doença uma vez.

 **O Sr. Weasley apanhou uma chaleira empoeirada e espiou dentro.**

\- Eu tinha entendido cadeira. Por um momento, eu estava muito confuso - disse Frank.

 **— Vamos precisar de água.**

 **— Tem uma torneira assinalada no mapa que o trouxa nos deu — disse Ron, que seguira Harry para dentro da barraca e parecia completamente indiferente a essas extraordinárias proporções internas.**

\- Eu estou acostumado - Ron deu de ombros.

\- É normal para os bruxos - disse James.

\- Não que você não seja bruxo, claro - acrescentou Lene.

\- Tudo bem, gente - replicou Harry.

 **— Fica do outro lado do campo.**

 **— Bom, então por que você, Harry e Hermione não vão apanhar um pouco de água…**

\- Até Arthur sabe que vocês não conseguem fazer nada separados - brincou Neville.

O trio sorriu.

 **— o bruxo entregou aos garotos a chaleira e duas caçarolas —… E nós vamos apanhar lenha para fazer uma fogueira.**

\- Mas algum de vocês sabe fazer fogueira do jeito trouxa? - perguntou Alica, confusa.

 **— Mas temos um forno — lembrou Ron** **—,por que não podemos…?**

Snape detestava admitir, mas ele concordava com o garoto. Isso era ridículo.

\- Uma boa pergunta - disse Lissy.

 **— Ron, segurança antitrouxa!**

\- Arthur deve ser um excelente funcionário - disse Lily, pensativa. Se ele se dedicava assim...

 **— disse o Sr. Weasley, o rosto brilhando de expectativa. — Quando os trouxas de verdade acampam, eles cozinham em fogueiras ao ar livre, já os vi fazendo isso!**

\- Aonde? - perguntou Frank confuso.

\- Nem ideia - disse Ginny.

 **Depois de uma rápida visita à barraca das garotas,**

\- Sei, sei.

\- Fica quieto, Sirius.

 **que era ligeiramente menor do que a deles,**

\- O que não é justo considerando quantos pessoas tinham a mais na nossa barraca - disse Ron.

\- Você tinha alguma ideia melhor? - retrucou Ginny - Precisávamos separar as meninas de meninos.

\- Hermione dorme lá em casa sem problema algum - retrucou Ron.

\- É, mas lá tem Molly também, que é uma mulher - disse Hermione, tentando fazer Ron entender a diferença.

Ron revirou os olhos. Não via sentido no argumento.

 **embora sem o cheiro de gato, Harry, Ron e Hermione atravessaram o acampamento levando as vasilhas.**

\- Quase um treinamento para esse ano - brincou Ron.

Harry e Hermione riram. Ginny não achou a menor graça.

 **Agora, com o sol de fora e a névoa se dissipando, eles puderam ver a cidade de lona que se estendia para todas as direções. Caminharam lentamente entre as fileiras de barracas, espiando tudo com interesse.**

\- Eu queria estar lá - suspirou James, com uma cara de cachorrinho perdido. Lily sorriu.

 **Harry estava começando a se indagar quantos bruxos e bruxas devia haver no mundo;**

\- Muitos, mas poucos se comparados aos trouxas - Hermione disse prontamente.

\- Você tem que tentar conhecer mais a sua cultura, Harry - falou Lily preocupada. Merlin sabia que ela tinha absorvido tudo que podia do mundo bruxo.

\- Eu sei, eu só... - Harry disse, mas parou de falar, sem ter certeza do quê dizer. Olhou para Regulus em busca de apoio.

-...nunca teve a chance - completou Regulus, em um tom compreensivo. Ele concordava com Lily que Harry devia tentar mais, porém também entendia que ele sempre estivera ocupado fazendo outras coisas, como fugir de Voldemort.

 **ele nunca pensara realmente nos bruxos de outros países.**

\- Pelo menos até o Torneio - comentou.

\- Torneio? - questionou Alice.

\- Você irá ver.

\- Tem algumas escolas de outros países que são massas - comentou Neville - A do Japão, por exemplo.

\- Não conheço muito. Só sei um pouco sobre a do Brasil, graças a Charlie - disse Ron.

 **Seus companheiros de acampamento iam acordando aos poucos.**

\- Tem gente que é preguiçosa - comentou Sirius olhando para o irmão.

Regulus resmungou algo.

 **Os primeiros a dar sinal de vida foram às famílias com crianças pequenas, Harry nunca vira bruxos tão pequenos antes.**

\- Eles são muito fofos - afirmou Lene. Adorava crianças. Toda a correria e a honestidade delas. Tão puras.

 **Um pirralhinho, que não tinha mais de dois anos, estava agachado do lado de fora de uma barraca em forma de pirâmide, empunhando uma varinha com a qual cutucava,**

\- Como ele conseguiu a varinha? - questionou Dorcas.

 **feliz, um caramujo na grama, que ia ganhando lentamente o tamanho de um salame.**

\- Pobre caramujo - disse Alice, embora em tom brando. Gostava de crianças e sabia que o menino não entendia que estava causando mal ao animal.

 **Quando se emparelharam com ele, a mãe saiu correndo da barraca.**

 **— Quantas vezes tenho de dizer, Kevin? Não pode… Mexer… Na… Varinha… do papai, putz!**

\- Está explicado - disse Dorcas.

\- Isso é perigoso - disse Frank, preocupado. Os danos que o menino podia fazer com uma varinha...

 **Ela pisou no enorme caramujo, estourando-o.**

Alice olhou com horror puro para o livro que Josh segurava.

\- Não acredito que ela fez isso - disse Dorcas.

 **A bronca acompanhou os garotos pelo ar parado, se misturando aos gritos do garotinho:**

 **— Você acabou caramujo! Você acabou caramujo!**

\- Esse vai ficar traumatizado - observou Sirius.

\- Ele supera - resmungou Remus.

 **Um pouco mais adiante, eles viram duas bruxinhas, pouco mais velhas do que Kevin, cavalgando vassouras de brinquedo que se elevavam o suficiente para os dedos dos pés das meninas rasparem a grama orvalhada.**

James imaginou a cena, sorrindo. Era assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

 **Um bruxo do Ministério já as vira; quando passou correndo por Harry, Ron e Hermione,**

\- Uma das poucas vezes que o Ministério estava sendo eficiente - disse Ron.

 **murmurava agitado:**

 **— Em plena luz do dia! Os pais devem estar cochilando, suponho…**

\- Ou eles podem não ligar - sugeriu Regulus.

 **Aqui e ali bruxos e bruxas adultos saíam das barracas e começavam a preparar o café da manhã. Alguns, lançando olhares furtivos para os lados, conjuravam fogueiras com as varinhas, outros acendiam fósforos com ar de dúvida, como se tivessem certeza de que aquilo não ia funcionar.**

\- Não sei o quê é menos suspeito - disse Hermione.

 **Três bruxos africanos conversavam sentados, trajando longas vestes brancas,**

\- Ainda bem que eram africanos e não estudantes japoneses com vestes brancas - brincou James. Sob o olhar confuso de Harry, resolveu explicar: - Se um estudante da Mahoutokoro praticar Artes das Trevas ou quebrar o Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo em Magia, as vestes deles passam a serem brancas.

Harry piscou, surpreso. Nunca teria imaginado que isso existia, mas parecia ser algo até legal. Era uma boa forma de desencorajar a prática de Artes das Trevas. Porém, mais importante que isso, Mahoutokoro era uma escola?

\- Mas... Tem uma escola de magia no Japão? - questionou confuso.

\- Sim - disse James, contendo a tristeza e a impaciência - Existem várias escolas de magia espalhadas pelo mundo, Harry. Mas existem as principais: Mahoutokoro, Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Ilvermony, Durmstrang, Koldovstoretz, Uagadou e, claro, Hogwarts.

Harry parecia sobrecarregado com a informação.

 **enquanto assavam uma carne que parecia coelho sobre uma fogueira púrpura berrante,**

Lissy fez uma careta.

 **um grupo de bruxas americanas de meia-idade fofocava alegremente sob a bandeira estrelada que elas haviam estendido entre as barracas, na qual se lia Instituto das Bruxas de Salem.**

James fez uma careta. Estava muito bem se as pessoas desse instituto, obrigado. Suas experiências com as pessoas de lá não tinham sido muito boas.

 **Harry captava fragmentos de conversas em línguas estranhas que saíam das barracas pelas quais passavam,**

\- É exatamente o que eu faria - Lily sorriu.

 **e embora não conseguisse entender uma única palavra,**

\- E eu jurando que você era bilíngue.

\- Uma pena.

 **o tom das vozes era de excitação.**

\- É isso que a Copa faz com as pessoas.

 **— Hum… São os meus olhos ou tudo ficou verde? — perguntou Ron.**

 **Não eram os olhos de Ron. Os garotos tinham entrado em uma área em que as barracas estavam cobertas por uma camada de trevos, dando a impressão de que morros de formas estranhas haviam brotado da terra.** **Viam-se rostos sorridentes nas barracas com a aba da entrada erguida.**

\- Estranho.

 **Então, às costas, os garotos ouviram alguém gritar seus nomes.**

 **— Harry! Ron! Hermione!**

 **Era Seamus Finnigan, um colega quartanista da Grifinória.**

Neville sorriu. Seamus era legal. Ele tinha conversado várias vezes com ele quando era mais novo para que o Longbottom não ficasse sozinho.

 **Estava sentado diante de uma barraca coberta de trevos, em companhia de uma mulher de cabelos louro-claros que só podia ser sua mãe**

\- Ela é cópia dele - disse Ron.

\- Ou ele é a cópia dela.

 **e com Dean Thomas, também da Grifinória.**

\- Esses dois são inseparáveis - disse Ginny sorrindo. Harry tentou conter o ciúme ao pensar em como ela saberia disso; sabia que estava sendo ridículo.

 **— Gostaram da decoração?**

\- Espero que tenha sido uma pergunta retórica.

 **— perguntou Seamus sorrindo, quando Harry, Ron e Hermione se aproximaram para cumprimentá-los. — O Ministério não está nada feliz.**

\- Claro que não. Era para ser uma coisa discreta - disse Frank.

 **— E por que não deveríamos mostrar nossas cores?**

\- Acho que não foi só isso que vocês fizeram - comentou Lene.

 **— perguntou a Sra. Finnigan. — Vocês deviam ver o que os búlgaros penduraram nas barracas deles.**

\- Se estar pior do que isso, quero nem ver - disseLene.

 **— Vocês vão torcer pela Irlanda, naturalmente? — acrescentou ela fixando Harry, Ron e Hermione com insistência.**

\- Desse jeito, sim.

 **Depois de terem tranquilizado a senhora de que realmente iam torcer pela Irlanda, os garotos seguiram caminho, embora Ron tivesse comentado:**

 **— Como se a gente fosse dizer que não ia, com aquela turma em volta.**

\- Exatamente - disse Sirius - Ninguém é doido.

 **— Que será que os búlgaros penduraram nas barracas? — indagou Hermione.**

\- Não vai dizer que vocês vão realmente ver - disse Lene.

 **— Vamos dar uma olhada — disse Harry, apontando para uma grande área de barracas mais adiante, onde a bandeira da Bulgária, vermelha, verde e branca, tremulava a brisa.**

\- Ainda bem que as barracas estão mais ou menos separadas - comentou James.

 **As barracas não estavam enfeitadas com plantas, mas cada uma exibia o mesmo pôster, um pôster com um rosto muito carrancudo com grossas sobrancelhas negras.**

Hermione sorriu levemente. Ron resmungou.

 **A foto, é claro, se mexia, mas apenas para piscar os olhos e franzir a testa.**

\- Que simpático - ironizou Lene.

 **— Krum — disse Ron em voz baixa.**

 **— Quê? — perguntou Hermione.**

\- Quem - corrigiu Fred.

\- Desculpe - ironizou Hermione.

\- Nada.

 **— Krum! — repetiu Ron. — Viktor Krum, o apanhador búlgaro!**

Ginny deu um sorriso maldoso. Era tão irônico que a primeira pessoa a falar de Krum para Hermione tenha sido Ron.

 **— Ele parece bem rabugento — comentou Hermione, olhando para os muitos Krums que piscavam e franziam a testa para eles.**

Harry sorriu. Krum realmente parecia rabugento, mas ele era uma boa pessoa.

 **— Bem rabugento? — Ron olhou para o céu. — Quem se importa com a cara dele?** **Ele é incrível!**

\- Bom saber que você acha isso, Ron - provocou Neville.

Ron resmungou.

 **E é bem moço, também. Tem uns dezoito anos, por aí. É um gênio, espere até ver hoje à noite.**

\- Parece que alguém é fã de alguém - disse Sirius com um largo sorriso.

 **Já havia uma pequena fila à torneira no canto do acampamento. Harry e Ron entraram logo atrás de dois homens que discutiam acaloradamente.**

\- Até ai tu arranja uma confusão, Harry? - perguntou James.

\- Foi mal, pai.

 **Um deles era um bruxo muito velho que usava uma longa camisola florida.**

Lily suspirou, irritada.

 **O outro era visivelmente um bruxo do Ministério,**

\- Tem trabalhadores do Ministério por todo lado - observou Frank, contente.

 **este segurava calças listradas e quase chorava de exasperação.**

 **— Vista as calças, Archie, seja bonzinho, você não pode andar por aí vestido assim, o trouxa no portão já está ficando desconfiado…**

\- Também, com o jeito que os bruxos estão se comportando - criticou Lily.

 **— Comprei isso numa loja de trouxas — defendeu-se o velho bruxo, teimando. — Os trouxas usam isso.**

\- Não em lugares públicos - protestou Hermione.

 **— Mulheres trouxas usam isso, Archie, não os homens,**

\- Nem o funcionário do Ministério entendeu certo o costume dos trouxas - murmurou Hermione.

 **eles usam isto aqui — disse o bruxo do Ministério mostrando as calças listradas.**

\- Bem, pelo menos isso já iria deixar menos esquisito - disse Lily, pensativa.

 **— Não vou vestir isso — retrucou o velho bruxo indignado. — Gosto de sentir uma brisa saudável nas minhas partes, obrigado.**

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Isso que era dizer as coisas diretamente.

 **Hermione foi tomada por um tal acesso de riso,**

\- Claro, é algo tão... inesperado - disse a menina.

 **nessa hora, que precisou sair da fila e só voltou depois que Archie tinha se abastecido de água e fora embora.**

\- Eu não estava muito segura da minha capacidade de me controlar.

\- Nunca achei que verei esse dia - brincou Ron.

 **Caminhando mais devagar agora, por causa do peso da água,**

\- Tava pesado para car...

\- Ron.

-...Caramba.

 **os garotos tornaram a atravessar o acampamento. Aqui e ali, eles viam rostos mais familiares: outros alunos de Hogwarts com as famílias.**

Harry sorriu. Tinha sido legal encontrar os colegas em outro lugar.

 **Oliver Wood,**

Lily estreitou os olhos. Gostava de Oliver, mas ele muito louco.

 **o ex-capitão de Quadribol do time de Harry, que terminara os estudos em Hogwarts, arrastou o garoto até a barraca dos pais para apresentá-lo,**

James sorriu, apreciando a atitude do garoto.

\- Que absurdo! Nunca conheci os pais de Oliver! - protestou Fred.

\- É uma honra só para o melhor jogador - brincou Harry.

\- Depois de tudo que fizemos por você... - George fingiu estar triste.

 **e lhe contou cheio de excitação que acabara de entrar para o time de reserva do Puddlemere United.**

\- Eu não consigo imaginá-lo fazendo outra coisa que não jogando Quadribol - disse Harry.

\- Oliver era apaixonado pelo esporte - concordou Fred.

\- Obcecado, você quer dizer - disse Lily.

 **Depois os garotos foram saudados por Ernie Macmillan, um quartanista da Lufa-Lufa,**

\- Ele é legal - comentou Neville.

 **e, mais adiante, viram Cho Chang, uma garota muito bonita**

Ginny estreitou os olhos. Não via nada de bonito na menina.

 **que jogava como apanhadora no time da Corvinal.**

\- Eu lembro dela - disse Sirius, com um sorriso largo. Gostava de Ginny, mas também gostava de ouvir sobre as outras quedas do seu afilhado.

 **Ela acenou e sorriu para Harry,**

\- Claro que sorriu - resmungou Ginny.

 **que derramou um bocado de água na roupa ao retribuir o aceno.**

\- Esse não é o meu filho - resmungou James.

\- Não? Por que eu me lembro de alguém agindo de forma atrapalhada em metade das vezes que me chamou para sair - disse Lily, divertida.

Harry olhou para a mãe interessado.

 **Mais para impedir Ron de caçoar do que por outro motivo,**

\- Mas era mais que justo que eu falasse alguma coisa - disse Ron.

 **Harry apontou depressa para um enorme grupo de adolescentes que ele nunca vira antes.**

\- Está desesperado mesmo, não?

 **— De onde você acha que eles são?**

\- E eu vou saber?

 **— perguntou Harry. — Eles não frequentam Hogwarts, frequentam?**

\- Você não saberia se frequentassem? - perguntou Frank incrédulo. Hogwarts nem tinha tanta gente assim.

Harry deu de ombros.

 **— Devem frequentar alguma escola estrangeira — sugeriu Ron.**

\- Então você sabia que existiam outras escolas! - falou James aliviado.

\- Mas eu não sabia que a do Japão existia... Ou a maioria dessas outras. Ilvermony... soa inglês - disse Harry hesitante.

\- É a escola da América do Norte - disse Lily.

\- Existe uma no Sul?

\- Sim, Castelobruxo. É no Brasil.

\- Achei que fosse na Espanha - comentou Harry.

\- Não, o nome é português - disse Hermione - E Koldovstoretz fica na Rússia, Uagadou na África. As outras você já sabe - e então ela descreveu um pouco sobre cada escola.

Ron olhou para a namorada orgulhoso. Nem ele sabia tanto sobre as outras escolas, mas não era realmente uma surpresa que ela soubesse.

 **— Sei que há outras, mas nunca encontrei ninguém que estudasse nelas.**

\- Já conheci uma vez uma menina de Uagadou que estava fazendo uma pesquisa internacional. A escola parece ser realmente legal - comentou Frank.

 **Bill teve uma correspondente em uma escola no Brasil…**

\- Castelobruxo? - questionou Josh.

\- Provavelmente. É possível que tenha alguma outra escola menor lá, mas acho improvável - respondeu Alice.

 **Isto foi há anos… E ele quis ir para lá numa viagem de intercâmbio,**

Ginny sorriu. Era a cara de Bill isso.

 **mas mamãe e papai não tiveram dinheiro para bancar a viagem.**

Fred fez uma careta. Ficava triste quando os irmãos não podiam fazer algo por causa da condição financeira da sua família.

 **A moça ficou toda ofendida quando ele disse que não ia e mandou para ele um chapéu enfeitiçado.**

 **-** Aposto que ele não explicou por que não ia - disse Lene.

\- É meio constrangedor - disse Ron secamente.

 **As orelhas dele murcharam.**

\- Nem foi tão ruim - falou George com humor negro.

 **Harry riu, mas não manifestou a surpresa que era saber que havia outras escolas de magia.**

\- Você devia ter dito algo. Eu não sei muito, mas podia contar _algo_ sobre as outras escolas.

 **Supôs, agora que via representantes de tantas nacionalidades no acampamento, que fora muito burro por jamais ter imaginado que Hogwarts não poderia ser a única.**

\- Bem, você não teve um motivo para pensar sobre isso - disse Sirius.

\- Mas Hogwarts é a melhor - falou Ron.

 **Ele olhou para Hermione, que não demonstrara a menor surpresa com a informação.**

\- Eu já tinha lido sobre isso.

 **Sem dúvida, ela devia ter visto referências a outras escolas de magia em algum livro.**

Hermione sorriu para Harry.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Nota Bia: Okay, essa é a primeira vez que eu divido um cap do livro em LHP e para ser sincera, nem planejava dividir esse. Mas quando eu vi o quanto eu ainda iria demorar para escrevê-lo todo, achei que valia a pena já postar essa parte. Se não gostarem dos caps assim, podem dizer e eu volto a postar só com ele todo, mas o cap vai demorar ainda mais para sair.

¹ - Não tenho a menor ideia de como funcionam chaves de portais.


	9. Bagman e Crouch - Parte II

Luna Pottee124: Fico feliz com isso! Estou tentando criar uma rotina para conseguir escrever LHP durante a semana também e se der certo os caps sairão mais rápido :) Tenho uma conta pessoal no wattpad, mas admito que quase não uso: BiaaBlackPotter. Não posto LHP lá porque acho que é contra as regras.

* * *

Bagman e Crouch - Parte 2

* * *

 **— Vocês demoraram uma eternidade**

\- É porque eles aproveitaram para conversar enquanto trabalhávamos - resmungou Fred.

 **— comentou George, quando eles finalmente chegaram às barracas dos Weasley.**

\- Não fale como se tivesse sido um passeio horrível - repreendeu Hermione.

 **— Encontramos alguns conhecidos**

\- Mais do que alguns.

 **— disse Ron, pousando as vasilhas de água. — Você ainda não acendeu a fogueira?**

\- Ron chega agora, estava fazendo nada, e já quer reclamar do que eu não fiz - resmungou George.

 **— Papai está se divertindo com os fósforos — disse Fred.**

\- Quando você diz se divertindo... - começou a questionar Lene.

-... Eu realmente quero dizer se divertindo - interrompeu Fred.

 **O Sr. Weasley não estava tendo o menor sucesso em acender a fogueira,**

Regulus revirou os olhos.

 **mas não era por falta de tentativas.**

\- Não tenho dúvidas disso - falou Remus, bem humorado.

 **Fósforos partidos coalhavam o chão ao seu redor, mas ele parecia estar se divertindo como nunca.**

\- Ainda bem que mamãe não está vendo isso - murmurou Ginny.

 **— Opa! — exclamou ele, ao conseBillr acender um fósforo,**

\- Finalmente - resmungou Snape.

 **mas largou-o na mesma hora no chão, surpreso.**

 _Eu fiz isso uma vez, quando eu era uma criança,_ pensou Harry.

 **— Chegue aqui, Sr. Weasley — disse Hermione bondosamente, tirando a caixa das mãos dele e começando a mostrar como fazer fogo direito.**

\- Pelo menos alguém sabia - disse Lily, olhando para Harry.

\- Eu sei fazer fogo também - respondeu, ofendido.

\- Nunca se sabe né...

 **Finalmente, eles acenderam a fogueira, embora levasse no mínimo mais uma hora até ela esquentar o suficiente para cozinhar alguma coisa.**

\- Mas já é um começo.

 **Mas havia muito que ver enquanto esperavam.**

\- Claro que tem - disse James animado.

 **A barraca deles estava armada ao longo de uma espécie de rua de acesso ao campo de Quadribol,**

\- Ótima localização - disse Frank.

 **por onde funcionários do Ministério corriam para cima e para baixo, o cumprimentando cordialmente ao passar.**

\- O senhor Weasley realmente conhece muita gente - comentou Hermione com afeição.

Ginny sorriu.

 **O Sr. Weasley fazia comentários contínuos, principalmente para benefício de Harry e Hermione,**

\- Não tenho muita certeza disso - disse Fred - Ele estava muito empolgado em falar sobre isso.

\- De qualquer jeito foi bom que ele falasse - disse Hermione - Porque é interessante.

 **seus próprios filhos já conheciam bastante o Ministério para se interessar.**

\- Já ouvimos isso muitas vezes antes - Ron deu de ombros.

\- É muito raro um filho se interessar sobre o trabalho do pai - concordou Frank. Ele era uma exceção. Adorava o quê o pai fazia.

 **— Aquele era Cuthbert Mockridge, chefe da Seção de Ligação com os Duendes… Lá vem Gilbert Wimple, ele trabalha na Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais, já usa aqueles chifres há algum tempo…**

\- Que esquisito - comentou Sirius.

 **— Alô Arnie… — Arnald Peasegood, ele é um obliviador,**

Hermione estremeceu. Que emprego horrível.

 **trabalha no Esquadrão de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais, sabe… E aqueles outros são Bode e Croaker… São dois inomináveis…**

Frank sorriu, empolgado. Sempre fora muito curioso para saber como era o trabalho de um inominável.

 **— São o quê?**

 **— Do Departamento de Mistérios, ultra-secretos, não tenho a menor idéia do que fazem…**

\- Quase ninguém sabe - comentou Regulus, trocando olhares com Sirius. Eles sabiam algumas coisas, graças a influência da família Black.

 **Finalmente, a fogueira ficou pronta e eles já haviam começado a preparar salsichas com ovos quando Bill, Charlie e Percy saíram caminhando da floresta para se reunirem à família.**

\- Percy não - resmungou Fred.

\- Pelo lado bom tinha Bill e Charlie - comentou George.

 **— Acabei de aparatar, papai — disse Percy em voz alta.**

\- Essa informação mudou a minha vida - disse Lene, sarcástica.

 **— Ah, que excelente almoço!**

J **á haviam comido metade das salsichas com ovos quando o Sr. Weasley se levantou, acenando e sorrindo para um homem que vinha em sua direção.**

\- Mais alguém para falar com Arthur - comentou Dorcas impressionada.

 **— Ah-ah! — exclamou ele. — O homem do momento! Ludo!**

 **Ludo Bagman era, sem favor algum, o homem mais chamativo que Harry já vira na vida, até mesmo incluindo nessa conta o velho Arquibaldo com sua camisola florida.**

\- Nossa, então, tá ruim mesmo - disse Remus.

 **Usava longas vestes de Quadribol com grandes listras horizontais amarelas e pretas.**

\- Cor da lufa-lufa - comentou Alice.

Regulus revirou os olhos. A pessoa era obrigada a usar só duas cores pelo resto da vida? Só por causa da casa de Hogwarts?

 **Uma enorme estampa de uma vespa tomava todo o seu peito. Tinha a aparência de um homem corpulento que parara de se exercitar;**

\- Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu - comentou Fred.

 **suas vestes estavam muito esticadas por cima da enorme barriga, que certamente não existia na época em que ele jogava Quadribol pela Inglaterra.**

\- É uma pena quando um jogador acaba assim - disse James.

\- Esse é o seu destino, Potter - provocou Lily.

\- Nem venha, Evans - rebateu James horrorizado.

\- Eu achei que você quisesse ser um auror - comentou Harry.

\- E eu quero - disse James - Mas não faz mal sonhar, faz?

\- James ainda acredita que será um jogador profissional - Lily revirou os olhos.

\- É possível - Sirius defendeu o amigo.

 **Seu nariz era achatado (provavelmente quebrado por algum balaço errante, pensou Harry), mas os redondos olhos azuis, os cabelos louros curtos e a pele rosada o faziam parecer um menino de escola que crescera demais.**

\- Não é alguém muito encantador, então - resumiu Lissy.

 **— Olá, — exclamou Bagman alegremente. Andava como se tivesse molas nas solas dos pés,**

\- Ainda bem que ele não tinha.

 **era visível que estava num estado de extrema excitação.**

\- Mas é impossível que ele esteja mais que James - comentou Frank.

James deu de ombros. Não entendia como os outros não estavam empolgados como ele.

 **— Arthur, meu velho — ofegou ele, ao chegar à fogueira — que dia, hein?**

\- Um dia perfeito - comentou James.

 **Será que podíamos ter desejado um tempo mais perfeito? Uma noite sem nuvens… E quase nenhum problema na programação… Quase nada para eu fazer!**

James suspirou. Queria mais que tudo estar presente nessa Copa.

\- Tenho certeza que não tem nada para fazer - ironizou Harry.

 **Por trás dele, um grupo de bruxos do Ministério, de cara exausta, passou apressado, apontando para a evidência distante de algum tipo de fogueira mágica que disparava faíscas violetas a seis metros de altura.**

\- Deve ter sido lindo - murmurou Lene, sonhadora. Amava fogueiras mágicas, adora ver a chama se expandindo e depois diminuindo. Havia algo tão vivo sobre isso.

 **Percy adiantou-se rapidamente com a mão estendida.**

\- Claro que ele foi se apresentar - resmungou George.

\- Ele não está errado, embora fosse melhor que Arthur o apresentasse - disse Frank sério.

 **Pelo jeito o fato de desaprovar o modo de Ludo Bagman dirigir o departamento,**

\- E de estar falando mal disso três segundos atrás - completou Lene.

 **não o impedia de querer causar boa impressão.**

\- Claro que não - resmungou Sirius.

 **— Ah… Sim — disse o Sr. Weasley, sorrindo —, este é o meu filho, Percy, começou a trabalhar no Ministério agora, e este é Fred, não, Jorge, desculpe, esse é o Fred…**

\- Deve ser constrangedor confundir os próprios filhos.

\- Nah, papai já está acostumado.

 **Bill, Charlie, Rony… Minha filha, Ginny…**

\- A mais inteligente de todos - brincou Ginny.

 **E os amigos de Rony, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter.**

\- O famoso trio de ouro - comentou Neville.

 **De maneira discretíssima, Bagman olhou uma segunda vez ao ouvir o nome de Harry e seus olhos deram a conhecida espiada na cicatriz na testa do garoto.**

\- Pelo menos, ele tentou ser discreto - consolou Lily.

\- Já é um avanço - concordou Harry.

 **— Pessoal — continuou o Sr. Weasley —, este é Ludo Bagman, vocês sabem quem ele é,**

\- Tem poucas pessoas que não saibam.

\- Ainda assim ele não chega ao nível de Harry.

\- Verdade.

 **e é graças a ele que temos entradas tão boas…**

Sirius fez uma careta. Sabia que o sr. Weasley não era uma pessoa ruim, mas esse tipo de atitude lembrava muito o seu pai.

 **Bagman abriu um sorriso de lado a lado do rosto**

\- Ele parecia mais ainda uma criança nessa hora - comentou Harry.

 **e fez um gesto com a mão significando que não fora nada.**

\- Provavelmente não foi mesmo - disse Alice, pensativa.

 **— Quer arriscar uma apostinha no jogo, Arthur? — perguntou ele ansioso, sacudindo, ao que parecia, um bocado de ouro nos bolsos das vestes amarelas e pretas.**

\- Ele parece ser viciado - comentou Dorcas.

\- Ele é - concordou Ron.

 **— Já aceitei a aposta de Roddy Pontner de que a Bulgária vai marcar primeiro,**

\- Tem gente que aceita apostas muito rapidamente - disse Sirius, olhando feio para Regulus.

\- Não sei o que você ouviu, mas só aceito raras apostas. As que eu tenho certeza que ganharei - replicou Regulus.

\- Já James... - comentou Remus.

\- É o meu lado Grifinório - retrucou o Maroto.

 **ofereci a ele uma boa vantagem, levando em conta que os três jogadores avançados da Irlanda são os mais fortes que já vi em anos,**

\- Vai Irlanda - torceu Alice.

Frank fez uma careta.

 **e a pequena** Agatha **Timms apostou meias quotas da fazenda de enguias de que a partida vai durar uma semana.**

\- Coitada - resmungou Hermione.

\- Bem que eu queria - murmurou Harry sonhador.

James ficou desapontado em saber que a partida seria rápida.

 **— Ah… Vá lá, então — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Vejamos… Um galeão na vitória da Irlanda?**

Lily sorriu. Era bom saber que Arthur era responsável o suficiente para não sair por ai apostando grandes quantias.

 **— Um galeão? — Ludo Bagman pareceu ligeiramente desapontado, mas se recuperou: — Muito bem, muito bem… Mais alguma aposta?**

\- Acho que ele já deixou claro que não - falou Snape, azedo.

Lily sorriu para ele.

 **— Eles são um pouco jovens demais para andar jogando**

\- Diga isso para James - murmurou Lily. Até ela conhecia as famosas apostas do rapaz. Ele era muito orgulhoso, então acabava aceitando quase qualquer coisa.

 **— disse o Sr. Weasley. — Molly não gostaria…**

\- Usando mamãe como desculpa - Ginny balançou a cabeça.

 **— Nós apostamos trinta e sete galeões, quinze sicles e três nuques — disse Fred, ao mesmo tempo em que ele e George juntavam rapidamente todo o dinheiro que tinham**

\- Não acredito que vocês vão fazer isso - disse Alice.

\- Nós estavamos desesperados - disse George.

 **— que a Irlanda ganha, mas Viktor Krum captura o pomo.**

\- Pelo menos, vocês acertaram - murmurou Ginny baixinho.

\- Serviu para quê? - questionou Fred, rudemente.

 **Ah, e damos uma varinha falsa de cortesia.**

\- Que educados - brincou Lissy.

\- Acho que nunca fomos acusados disso - falou George, sorridente.

\- Vocês são educados - disse Ginny de forma protetora - Só muito brincalhões.

 **— Vocês não vão querer mostrar ao Sr. Bagman esse lixo — sibilou Percy,**

\- Mas Bagman parece alguém que iria gostar disso - observou Dorcas.

 **mas o bruxo não pareceu achar que a varinha era lixo, muito ao contrário,**

Remus sorriu para Dorcas.

 **seu rosto de colegial**

\- Harry, a gente já entendeu das 30 primeiras vezes que você falou isso - disse Ron.

\- Mas ele realmente tem um rosto de colegial!

 **iluminou-se de excitação ao recebê-la das mãos de Fred e, quando a varinha deu um cacarejo e se transformou em uma galinha de borracha, Bagman caiu na gargalhada.**

Regulus fez uma careta. Ele não via a menor graça nisso. Será que ele era muito chato?

 **— Excelente! Não vejo uma varinha tão convincente há anos!**

\- Nós somos os melhores no que fazemos - disseram Fred e George.

 **Eu pagaria cinco galeões por uma dessas!**

\- É bom que vocês já tem uma noção de preço para o produto - Lene piscou para os gêmeos. Eles sorriram de volta.

 **Percy ficou paralisado, numa atitude de indignada desaprovação.**

\- Tem alguma coisa que Percy aprove?

\- Trabalho escravo - respondeu Ron prontamente.

 **— Meninos — disse o Sr. Weasley entre dentes —, não quero vocês jogando… Isto é tudo que economizaram… Sua mãe…**

\- Eu disse que ele só estava usando mamãe como desculpa. Dá para ver que ele está irritado - disse Ginny.

 **— Não seja estraga-prazeres, Arthur!**

\- Ele está sendo um pai responsável, só isso - Dorcas o defendeu.

\- Nós sabemos - disse Fred.

 **— trovejou Ludo Bagman excitado, sacudindo as moedas nos bolsos. — Eles já são bem grandinhos para saber o que querem!**

\- Claro que _ele_ acha isso - murmurou Lily.

 **Vocês acham que a Irlanda vai vencer, mas Krum vai capturar o pomo? Nem por milagre, moleques, nem por milagre…**

Os gêmeos deram um sorriso vingativo. Era bom saber que eles tinham acertado numa previsão _tão_ impossível, ainda mais quando o concorrente era um ex-jogador.

 **Vou dar uma excelente vantagem nessa…**

 _Claro que vai dar,_ pensou Fred irritado _, é fácil fazer isso quando não se planeja pagar de volta._

 **E acrescentar mais cinco galeões por essa varinha marota, concordam…**

\- Não é marota - protestarem os Marotos.

 **O Sr. Weasley ficou olhando sem ação enquanto Ludo Bagman puxava um caderninho e uma pena e começava a anotar os nomes dos gêmeos.**

\- Não tinha muito o que ele pudesse fazer na hora - Harry deu de ombros. A bronca teria que ficar para depois.

 **— Tchau — disse George, apanhando o pedaço de pergaminho que Bagman lhe estendia e guardando-o no peito das vestes.**

\- Devia ter pedido um voto inquebrável - resmungou George.

Harry estremeceu, lembrando-se de Snape e Mafloy.

 **Bagman virou-se animadíssimo para o Sr. Weasley.**

\- Nada como um negócio para animar um homem - ironizou Sirius, usando as palavras do pai.

 **— Daria para me fazer um chá, suponho?**

\- Supôs errado - disse Lene.

 **Estou de olho para ver se localizo Crouch. O meu contraparte búlgaro está criando dificuldades e não consigo entender uma palavra do que ele diz. Barty poderia resolver o problema, fala umas cento e cinqüenta línguas.**

\- Pergunto quando ele teve tempo para aprender tudo isso - disse Hermione.

\- Você devia perguntar a Percy, tenho certeza que ele sabe - disse Ron. Ginny acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

 **— O Sr. Crouch? — disse Percy, abandonando subitamente o seu ar de impassível desaprovação e quase se contorcendo de óbvia excitação.**

\- Eu disse, ele está claramente apaixonado pelo cara - disse Fred, suspirando - Pobre Percy.

\- Não duvido nada - disse James.

 **— Ele fala mais de duzentas!**

\- Um dia quero aprender outras línguas - falou Frank.

\- Você já sabe Francês - lembrou Alice.

Frank deu de ombros. Para ele, isso não contava. Ele fora obrigado a aprender francês desde pequeno por causa dos seus parentes. Nem se lembrava de ter estudado o idioma.

\- Você sabe falar Francês? - perguntou Neville, espantado. Nunca soubera disso.

\- Claro, você não sabe? - perguntou Frank confuso. Todos os homens da família dele deviam saber, foi assim por gerações. Os Longbottom da Inglaterra aprendiam francês e os da França inglês.

Neville balançou a cabeça, sentindo que tinha acabado de desapontar o pai.

\- Como você fala com a nossa família, então? - perguntou Frank confuso.

\- Nós temos família na França? - perguntou Neville ainda mais confuso que o pai.

Frank sentiu uma raiva imensa da mãe. Por que Augusta nunca contara isso para o filho? Então a resposta o ocorreu: Eles deviam ter perdido o contato com a guerra. Já fazia alguns meses que Frank não tinha notícia da França.

\- Sim, uma boa parte da nossa família mora lá - admitiu Frank - Eu prometo te explicar direito depois. Toda a história da nossa família - falou firme.

Neville sabia que poderia ser um pouco chato, mas não se importo nem um pouco.

 **Serêiaco, grugulês, trasgueano…**

\- Que é grugulês?

\- É a língua dos duendes - respondeu prontamente Remus.

 **— Qualquer um sabe falar trasgueano — disse Fred fazendo pouco —, é só a gente apontar e grunhir.**

Todos começaram a rir.

 **Percy lançou a Fred um olhar feiíssimo e atiçou os gravetos da fogueira vigorosamente para fazer a chaleira ferver.**

\- Será que eu feri os sentimentos de alguém? - zombou Fred.

 **— Já teve notícias de Bertha Jorkins, Ludo? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley quando Bagman se sentou na grama ao lado deles.**

Lily sentiu-se um pouco mal. Eles não tinham ideia do que tinha acontecido a ela.

 **— Nem um pio — disse Bagman à vontade. — Mas ela vai aparecer.**

\- Não custava nada alguém pelo menos tentar perguntar aos trouxas se alguém a viu - disse Frank.

 **Coitada da velha Bertha… Tem a memória de um caldeirão furado e nenhum senso de direção. Perdida, se quiserem acreditar.**

\- Nós não acreditamos nisso, mas obviamente vocês querem acreditar - disse Dorcas friamente.

 **Vai aparecer na seção lá para outubro, pensando que ainda é julho.**

\- Ou ela foi morta por Voldemort.

\- Sirius!

\- É a verdade.

 **— Você não acha que já estava na hora de mandar alguém procurá-la? — sugeriu, hesitante, o Sr. Weasley, quando Percy estendeu a Bagman o chá pedido.**

\- Parece que Percy agora ficou amiguinho de Bagman - ironizou Sirius.

 **— É o que o Barty Crouch não para de dizer**

\- Talvez alguém devesse escutá-lo - sugeriu Lily.

 **— respondeu Bagman, arregalando inocentemente seus olhos redondos —, mas o fato é que não podemos destacar ninguém no momento.**

\- Compreendo - disse Frank.

 **Ah… É falar no demônio! Barty!**

\- Por que as pessoas sempre aparecem quando estamos falando delas? - perguntou Lene.

\- Não sei, mas acho que não funciona para todos. Já pensou se Harry aparecesse toda vez que alguém falasse o nome dele? - disse Lily.

\- É, seria um inferno - disse Lene.

\- Eu não teria tempo para mais nada - disse Harry.

 **Um bruxo acabara de aparatar junto à fogueira, e não poderia oferecer um contraste maior a Ludo Bagman, estirado na grama com as vestes velhas do Wasp.**

\- Vamos ouvir sobre o amante de Percy.

 **Barty era um homem mais velho, formal, empertigado, vestido com um terno e uma gravata impecáveis.**

\- Ou seja, tudo que Percy queria ser - disse Ginny.

 **A risca nos seus cabelos grisalhos e curtos era quase absurdamente reta e o bigode fino de escovinha parecia ter sido aparado com uma régua.**

\- Pelo menos, ele parece um trouxa - comentou Ron.

 **Seus sapatos eram exageradamente lustrosos. Harry percebeu na hora por que Percy o idolatrava.**

\- Até Harry percebeu - disse Ginny.

\- Como assim, até eu? - perguntou Harry.

\- Nada, amor.

 **Percy acreditava piamente em obedecer às regras sem fazer concessões,**

\- Não sei quem o ensinou isso - disse George, pensativo.

\- Papai, eu acho - disse Fred.

 **e o Sr. Crouch obedecera à regra de se vestir como trouxa tão rigorosamente que poderia ter passado por gerente de banco.**

\- Então é assim que gerentes de bancos são no mundo trouxa? - perguntou Ron curioso. Parecia realmente diferente dos duendes.

\- Normalmente sim. Eles tendem a se vestir de maneira extramente formal. A aparência 'fria' é importante nos negócios - explicou Hermione.

 **Harry duvidava que seu tio Válter pudesse ter descoberto quem ele realmente era.**

\- Nem fale do seu tio - murmurou Lene, irritada.

\- Seu tio é super paranoico.

\- Eu sei.

 **— Estrague um pouco a grama, Barty — disse Ludo animadamente, batendo no chão.**

\- Não acho que ele vá apreciar esse convite - murmurou Frank secamente. Será que Ludo não percebia que tipo de homem Crouch era?

 **— Não, muito obrigado — respondeu Crouch, e havia um vestígio de impaciência em sua voz.**

\- Opa, acho que alguém detesta alguém.

 **— Estive procurando-o por toda parte. Os búlgaros insistem que coloquemos mais doze cadeiras no camarote de honra.**

\- Tão se achando especiais é? Que isso.

 **— Ah, é isso que eles querem? — exclamou Bagman. — Achei que o sujeito estava pedindo uma pinça emprestada.**

\- Como ele entendeu isso? - perguntou Regulus incrédulo - E por que não colocaram um tradutor para os convidados de honra?

 **Sotaque forte o dele.**

\- Tem que ser o sotaque mais forte do mundo - disse Ginny.

 **— Mr. Crouch! — disse Percy sem fôlego, curvando-se numa espécie de meia reverência que o fez parecer corcunda.**

\- Ele está realmente fazendo uma reverência? - perguntou James de olhos arregalados. Isso era meio humilhante.

 **— O senhor aceita uma xícara de chá?**

\- Percy acha que ele é o secretário de Crouch?

 **— Ah — exclamou o bruxo, olhando surpreso para Percy.**

\- Ele não tinha notado que o menino estava ali ainda? - perguntou Frank. Mal sinal.

 **— Claro… obrigado, Weatherby.**

Todos de 1977 explodiram em risadas. Era hilário ver que depois do longo tempo ouvindo Percy adorar o chefe, Crouch nem sabia o seu nome.

 **Fred e George se engasgaram dentro das xícaras de que bebiam. Percy, as orelhas muito rosadas, ocupou-se com a chaleira.**

 _Isso é muito mais humilhante,_ pensou James. Okay, Percy era extremamente chato, mas ele realmente se dedicava ao trabalho. Crouch podia pelo menos reconhecer um pouco do esforço que ele estava fazendo.

\- Eu não acredito que eu esqueci isso - disse Ron.

 **— Ah, e tenho querido dar uma palavra com você, também, Arthur**

\- Aparentemente, todo mundo quer. Não para de chegar gente - comentou Lily.

 **— disse o Sr. Crouch, seu olhar penetrante recaindo sobre o Sr. Weasley. — Ali Bashir está em pé de guerra.**

\- Quem é esse?

\- Menor ideia - disse Neville.

 **Quer falar com você sobre o embargo dos tapetes voadores.**

\- Justamente agora? - questionou James irritado.

 **O Sr. Weasley soltou um profundo suspiro.**

\- Bem, Arthur conhece - observou Regulus. Harry assentiu.

 **— Mandei-lhe uma coruja sobre isso ainda na semana passada. Já devo ter dito a Bashir umas cem vezes: tapetes são classificados como artefatos mágicos pelo Registro de Objetos Enfeitiçáveis Proscritos,**

Dorcas suspirou triste. Ela sabia que a regra fazia sentido, mas sentia-se frustada com o todo o controle que o ministério exigia. Imaginava quantas coisas podiam fazer se não fosse isso.

 **mas, e ele quer me escutar?**

\- Definitivamente não.

 **— Duvido — respondeu o Sr. Crouch, aceitando a xícara de Percy. — Ele está desesperado para exportar para cá.**

\- As pessoas só se preocupam com o lucro - criticou Hermione.

 **— Bom, eles nunca vão substituir as vassouras na Grã-Bretanha, vão? — disse Bagman.**

\- Não nesta vida - ameaçou James.

\- Eu não me importaria - disse Lily.

James a lançou um olhar mortal. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou até ele retribuir.

 **— Ali acha que há um nicho no mercado para um veículo familiar — explicou o Sr. Crouch.**

\- É, não seria nada discreto - disse Regulus.

 **— Eu me lembro de que o meu avô tinha um Axminster que levava doze pessoas, mas isso foi antes dos tapetes serem banidos, naturalmente.**

\- Imagine que horrível alguém da família de Barty fazendo algo ilegal - disse Alice.

O trio trocou olhares.

Alice levantou a sobrancelha, mas não questionou.

 **Ele falou como se não quisesse deixar a menor dúvida de que todos os seus antepassados cumpriam rigorosamente a lei.**

\- Acho que esse é o ponto, mesmo - disse Frank. Para homens como Barty, e como ele mesmo, regras eram muito importantes. Então é claro que ele acharia importante que a família dele também as seguisses.

 **— Então, muito ocupado, Barty? — perguntou Bagman despreocupadamente.**

\- Ele não parece ficar preocupado com nada.

 **— Bastante — respondeu o outro seco. — Organizar chaves de portal em cinco continentes não é uma tarefa qualquer, Ludo.**

\- Parece até Percy falando.

 **— Imagino que os dois vão ficar contentes quando o evento acabar — comentou o Sr. Weasley.**

\- Não sei se Crouch pode ficar contente, mas, sim - falou Harry.

 **Ludo Bagman pareceu chocado.**

\- Alguém que concorda comigo - disse James, contente.

 **— Contente! Não me lembro de ter me divertido tanto… Ainda assim, não é que não haja mais trabalho pela frente, hein, Barty? Hein? Muita coisa ainda para organizar, hein?**

Lily estreitou os olhos.

 **O Sr. Crouch ergueu as sobrancelhas para Bagman.**

 **— Combinamos não anunciar nada até todos os detalhes…**

\- Ops, Ludo está quebrando uma regra? - falou Snape entediado.

 **— Ah, os detalhes! — exclamou Bagman, afastando a palavra como se fosse uma nuvem de mosquitos.**

\- Crouch não ficou contente - disse Ginny.

 **— Eles já assinaram, então? Concordaram? Aposto o que você quiser como esses garotos vão saber logo. Quero dizer, vai acontecer em Hogwarts…**

\- Agora Ludo conseguiu nossa atenção - murmurou Ron.

\- Eu já estava interessada antes - retrucou Hermione.

\- O que vai acontecer em Hogwarts? - questionou Ginny.

 **— Ludo, precisamos receber os búlgaros, sabe**

\- Talvez tenha sido rápido demais para o raciocínio dele.

 **— disse o Sr. Crouch bruscamente, cortando os comentários de Bagman. — Obrigado pelo chá, Weatherby.**

\- Vou me lembrar de chamar Percy assim da próxima vez que o ver - disse Ron.

 **Ele devolveu a Percy a xícara de chá intocada**

\- Além de tudo, Percy não sabe fazer chá direito - disse Ginny, entre risadas.

\- Não foi ele que fez.

\- Tanto faz.

 **e esperou Ludo se levantar;**

\- Isso pode demorar.

 **Bagman se pôs em pé com dificuldade, virando o restinho de chá,**

\- Pelo menos, alguém aprecia o chá - disse Fred.

 **o ouro em seus bolsos tilintando alegremente.**

\- O som da felicidade - ironizou Frank.

 _Que o ouro ajuda a trazer a felicidade, ajuda,_ pensou Snape.

 **— Vejo vocês todos mais tarde!**

\- Não - resmungou Alice. Já ouvira o suficiente sobre Ludo.

 **— disse ele. — Vão ficar no camarote de honra comigo, vou comentar o jogo!**

\- Uma honra mesmo - comentou James empolgado. Seria fantástico ver um jogo de Quadribol na Copa Mundial com um ex-jogador.

 **— Ele acenou, Barty Crouch fez um movimento rápido com a cabeça e os dois desaparataram.**

\- Crouch deve estar bem feliz - observou Josh.

 **— Que é que vai acontecer em Hogwarts, papai? — perguntou Fred na mesma hora. — Do que é que eles estavam falando?**

\- Tenho a sensação que não é nada bom - resmungou Lily. Nunca era algo bom na vida de Harry.

 **— Você vai descobrir logo — disse o Sr. Weasley sorrindo.**

\- Ele estava tentando ensinar paciência - disse Alex.

\- É, isso é horrível - resmungou Fred - Mas no fim acabei sabendo - disse animado.

 **— É informação privilegiada, até o Ministério achar conveniente comunicá-la**

\- Tão legal isso - disse Lene sarcástica.

 **— disse Percy empertigado. — O Sr. Crouch estava certo em não querer revelar nada.**

\- Porque ninguém sabe o que irá acontecer, tenho certeza - Neville revirou os olhos.

\- Nem mesmo Malfoy - ironizou Harry.

 **— Ah, cala a boca, Weatherby — disse Fred.**

\- Eu tinha que fazer essa.

\- Era muito boa para não ser usada - concordou Remus.

 **A atmosfera de excitação foi-se adensando como uma nuvem palpável sobre o acampamento, à medida que a tarde avançava. A hora do crepúsculo, o próprio ar parado de verão parecia estar vibrando de excitação,**

\- Esse é o espírito - disse James.

 **e quando a noite se estendeu como um toldo sobre os milhares de bruxos que aguardavam, os últimos vestígios de fingimento desapareceram:**

Frank resmungou. Sabia que isso estava vindo.

\- É por coisas assim que não podemos fazer muitos eventos.

 **o Ministério pareceu se curvar ao inevitável e parou de combater os indisfarçáveis sinais de magia que agora irrompiam por toda parte.**

\- Bem, pelo menos não tem trouxas perto - disse Hermione.

 **Ambulantes aparatavam a cada metro, trazendo bandejas e empurrando carrinhos cheios de extraordinárias mercadorias.**

\- É uma ótima oportunidade para negócio.

 **Havia rosetas luminosas — verdes para a Irlanda, vermelhas para a Bulgária — que gritavam os nomes dos jogadores, chapéus verdes cônicos enfeitados com trevos dançantes, echarpes búlgaras adornadas com leões que rugiam de verdade,**

Harry sorriu levemente, lembrando de Luna.

 **bandeiras dos dois países que tocavam os hinos nacionais quando eram agitadas,**

\- Que fofo! - exclamou Lene, empolgada.

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas sorria.

 **havia miniaturas de Firebolts, que realmente voavam, e figurinhas colecionáveis dos jogadores famosos, que andavam se exibindo nas palmas das mãos.**

\- Esses jogadores - Ginny fingiu reprovar.

 **— Guardei o meu dinheiro o verão todo para o dia de hoje**

\- Ter prioridades é importante - concordou James.

\- Né Hermione - disse Harry.

\- Ah, cala a boca - resmungou, corada.

 **— disse Ron a Harry, quando os três saíram caminhando entre os vendedores comprando lembranças. Embora Ron já tivesse comprado um chapéu com trevos dançantes e uma grande roseta verde, comprou também uma figurinha de Viktor Krum, o apanhador búlgaro.**

\- Engraçado como as coisas mudam - provocou Harry.

\- Calado! - rosnou Ron.

 **O brinquedo andava para frente e para trás na mão do garoto, amarrando a cara para a roseta verde acima.**

\- Krum não gosta muito de andar - comentou Hermione - Ele prefere estar no ar.

\- Claro que prefere - disse Ron.

 **— Uau, olha só para isso! — exclamou Harry, correndo até um carrinho atulhado de coisas que pareciam binóculos de latão, só que eram cheios de botões estranhos.**

\- Você nunca viu um desses? - perguntou Lissy espantada. Harry negou.

 **— Onióculos — disse o vendedor pressuroso. — Você pode rever o lance… Passar ele em câmara lenta… E ver uma retrospectiva lance a lance, se precisar.**

\- Mas aí você perde o jogo.

\- Eu descobri isso depois - falou Harry tristemente.

\- Tem uns que da para rever o jogo todo - disse Alex em tom sonhador.

 **Pechincha: dez galeões um.**

\- Dez galeões é um assalto! - exclamou James, revoltado.

 **— Eu queria não ter comprado isso — disse Rony, indicando o chapéu com os trevos dançantes e olhando, de olho comprido, para os onióculos.**

\- É sempre assim - concordou Lene - Você compra uma coisa, mas depois quer outra.

 **— Três — disse Harry com firmeza ao bruxo.**

Lily sorriu para o filho. Amava quando as pessoas tomavam atitudes como essa.

 **— Não… Não precisa — disse Ron ficando vermelho. Sempre se melindrava com o fato de que Harry, que herdara uma pequena fortuna dos pais, tivesse muito mais dinheiro do que ele.**

\- Harry!

\- Desculpa.

\- Tudo bem.

 **— Não vou te dar nada no Natal — disse Harry,**

\- Mas você deu - falou Ron estreitando os olhos.

\- Ops. Eu esqueci?

\- Você não me engana, Potter.

 **empurrando os oníóculos nas mãos do amigo e de Hermione. — Por uns dez anos, não se esqueça.**

 **-** Não foi eu quem esqueci.

\- Shhh, vamos ler o resto.

 **— É justo — disse Ron rindo.**

 **— Aaah, obrigada, Harry — disse Hermione. — E eu compro os programas para nós, olha…**

\- Que fofos, todos generosos - disse Alice sorrindo.

\- Eu não comprei nada - disse Ron vermelho.

\- Sim, mas eles foram com você para a Copa - apontou Sirius.

 **Com as bolsas de dinheiro bem mais leves, os três voltaram às barracas.**

\- Mas estávamos felizes - disseram.

 **Bill, Charles e Ginny também estavam usando rosetas verdes, e o Sr. Weasley carregava uma bandeira da Irlanda. Fred e George não compraram suvenires porque tinham entregado todo o dinheiro a Bagman.**

\- Foi um momento triste, mas sobrevivemos - disse George.

\- Tudo pela loja - disse Fred.

 **Então, eles ouviram um gongo, grave e ensurdecedor,**

\- Vai começar? - perguntou James animado.

\- Sim.

James sorriu largamente.

 **bater em algum lugar além da floresta e, na mesma hora, lanternas verdes e vermelhas se acenderam entre as árvores, iluminando o caminho até o campo.**

\- Ficou lindo - disse Ginny.

\- Foi uma boa ideia do Ministério - concordou Hermione.

 **— Está na hora! — exclamou o Sr. Weasley, parecendo tão excitado quanto os garotos.**

\- Tá vendo? Alguém como eu!

\- James, se você estivesse lá, você estaria mais empolgado que os meninos - comentou Lily divertida.

James deu de ombros.

 **— Andem logo, vamos!**

\- Vamos! - repetiu James empolgado.

* * *

Nota: Sobre a família de Neville ser da França, tudo inventado.

Vocês estão animados para o DVD de Animais Fantásticos? Okay, eu sei que é em Abril, mas eu já estou empolgada e estou me segurando para não ver os extras que já vazaram. E a Bela e a Fera? Estou contando os dias para ir ao cinema, tem Emma, gente. E em uma pergunta totalmente aleatória, alguém aqui já viu Awkward? Se sim, o que acha de Jenna & Collin? Sou super viciada nele (não aceito como mudaram ele depois da metade da temporada).

Okay, demorei uma vida, eu sei. Mas honestamente que cap chato para escrever e depois desse vem um de jogo de Quadribol (Merlin me salve, nunca sei como sobrevivo a ter que comentar um jogo, nunca sei o quê fazer). Espero que tenham gostado desse cap.


	10. A Copa Mundial de Quadribol - Parte I

Olá, queria primeiro dar os parabéns a todas as mulheres. Sei que é um desafio viver nessa sociedade preconceituosa, mas fico feliz em ver quantas meninas maravilhosas e corajosas existem :D

Guest: Desculpe a demora, sério. Mas espero que goste desse cap!

Gatinhos: Oi, tudo bem? Qual capítulo sobre o óculos de Harry? Desculpe mesmo a demora, tentarei demorar menos no próximo. Mas espero que goste desse!

* * *

 **A Copa Mundial de Quadribol - Parte I**

* * *

 **Agarrados às compras, o Sr. Weasley à frente, todos correram**

\- Vocês não tem tempo para perder - disse James.

 **para a floresta seguindo o caminho iluminado pelas lanternas.**

\- Seguindo a luz.

 **Ouviam a algazarra de milhares de pessoas que se movimentavam à volta deles, gritos, gargalhadas e trechos de canções.**

\- É exatamente assim que deve ser - falou James satisfeito.

 **A atmosfera de excitação febril era extremamente contagiosa; Harry não conseguia parar de sorrir.**

\- Tá ai algo raro.

\- Vocês fazem com que eu pareça sério o tempo todo.

\- Er, bem, sobre isso... O clima está ótimo hoje.

Harry olhou ofendido para George.

 **Caminharam pela floresta durante vinte minutos, conversando e brincando**

\- Parecem até pessoas normais - disse Neville.

\- Somos normais - disse Hermione.

\- Por favor - protestou Ginny rindo.

 **em voz alta até que finalmente emergiram do outro lado e se viram à sombra de um gigantesco estádio.**

\- Imagino que eles aproveitaram a oportunidade para vender o máximo de ingressos possíveis - disse Frank sorrindo.

\- Quem não faria isso? - retrucou Regulus.

 **Embora Harry só pudesse ver partes das imensas paredes douradas que cercavam o campo, ele podia afirmar que caberiam dentro dele, com folga, umas dez catedrais.**

\- Eu falei - disse Frank.

\- Contanto que o dinheiro seja bem aproveitado - Lily deu de ombros.

 **— Tem capacidade para cem mil pessoas — disse o Sr. Weasley, vendo o ar de assombro no rosto do garoto.**

\- Não esperava isso do mundo bruxo.

\- Mas, Harry, era a Copa _Mundial_ de Quadribol.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Sempre penso que existem poucos bruxos.

 **— Uma força-tarefa do Ministério, com quinhentas pessoas, trabalhou o ano inteiro.**

\- Um ano inteiro para um evento - disse Lily com assombro.

\- Claro, tem muito trabalho a ser feito - falou James sério.

 **Há Feitiços Antitrouxas em cada centímetro.**

\- Não conseguiram inventar algo mais prático? - Frank franziu o cenho.

 **Todas as vezes que, neste ano, os trouxas se aproximavam da área, eles de repente se lembravam de compromissos urgentes e precisavam sair correndo…**

\- Bem sutil - ironizou Ron.

\- Bem, funcionou - Fred deu de ombros.

 **Deus os abençoe**

\- Seu pai é realmente louco por trouxas, não? - perguntou Regulus em um tom cientifico. Para ele, isso era algo tão estranho, uma noção tão absurda.

\- É sim - falou Ginny em um tom defensivo.

 **— acrescentou ele carinhosamente, se encaminhando para o portão mais próximo, que já estava cercado por um enxame de bruxos e bruxas aos gritos.**

\- Todos querendo que o jogo começasse logo - disse Hermione.

\- Mas é claro.

 **— Lugares de primeira!**

Ron sorriu. Tinha ficado feliz em ter algo de primeira qualidade, finalmente.

 **— exclamou a bruxa do Ministério ao portão, quando verificou as entradas deles. — Camarote de honra! Suba direto, Arthur, o mais alto possível.**

\- Será possível que tem alguém no Ministério que o seu pai não conheça? - perguntou Dorcas para Ginny. A ruiva balançou a cabeça.

 **As escadas de acesso ao estádio estavam forradas com carpetes púrpura berrante.**

\- Nossa, de quem foi essa ideia horrível? - perguntou Lene.

 **Eles subiram com o resto da multidão, que aos poucos foi se dispersando pelas portas à direita e à esquerda que levavam às arquibancadas.**

\- Finalmente deu para respirar - disse George.

 **O grupo do Sr. Weasley continuou subindo e finalmente chegou ao alto da escada, onde havia um pequeno camarote, armado no ponto mais alto do estádio e situado exatamente entre as duas balizas de ouro.**

\- Um ponto ideal.

 **Umas vinte cadeiras douradas e púrpura tinham sido distribuídas em duas filas, e Harry, ao entrar na primeira com os Weasley, deparou com uma cena que ele jamais imaginara ver.**

\- O que será agora? - perguntou Alice revirando os olhos.

Os Weasley encararam Harry, não lembravam de nada estranho acontecendo.

 **Cem mil bruxos e bruxas iam ocupando os lugares que se erguiam em vários níveis em torno do longo campo oval.**

\- Ah, é só isso? Por um momento, você me assustou.

 **Tudo estava banhado por uma misteriosa claridade dourada que parecia se irradiar do próprio estádio. Ali do alto, o campo parecia feito de veludo.**

\- Que visão linda - suspirou Lily.

 **De cada lado havia três aros de gol, a quinze metros de altura, do lado oposto ao que estavam, quase ao nível dos olhos de Harry, havia um gigantesco quadro-negro.**

\- Que sociedade mais ultrapassada - brincou Lissy. Somente os seus irmãos, Harry e Hermione entenderam a piada.

 **Palavras douradas corriam pelo quadro sem parar como se uma gigantesca mão invisível as escrevesse e em seguida as apagasse,**

\- Sempre achei isso muito legal - comentou Neville.

 **observando melhor,** **Harry viu que o quadro projetava anúncios no campo.**

\- Anúncios sempre são bons para ganhar dinheiro.

 **"Bluebottle: uma vassoura para toda a família — segura, confiável, equipada com alarme antiroubo…**

\- Qual é a graça dessa vassoura? Para que uma vassoura confiável? - falou James.

\- Eu adoraria ter uma - disse Lily - Me sentiria muito mais segura.

 **Removedor Mágico Multi uso da Sra. Skower. Sem dor nem cor!… Trapo Belo Moda Mágica — Londres, Paris, Hogsmeade…"**

\- Somente os lugares mais importantes.

\- Você tem que ver Paris um dia - Frank prometeu ao filho.

 **Harry desgrudou os olhos do quadro e espiou por cima do ombro para ver quem mais dividia o camarote com eles.**

\- Você é sempre curioso assim?

\- Quase sempre.

 **Por ora estava vazio, exceto por uma criaturinha sentada na antepenúltima cadeira na fila logo atrás. A criatura, cujas pernas eram tão curtas que ficavam esticadas para frente sem poder dobrar,**

Hermione estava irritada. Como queriam que ela não quisesse libertar uma criatura tratada assim?

 **usava uma toalha de chá drapejada, presa como uma toga, e tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos. Contudo, aquelas compridas orelhas de morcego eram estranhamente familiares…**

\- Dobby está aí? - perguntou Frank espantado. Tudo bem que aquele elfo era meio louco, mas...

 **— Dobby? — perguntou Harry incrédulo.**

 **A criaturinha levantou a cabeça e entreabriu os dedos, deixando aparecer enormes olhos castanhos e um nariz do tamanho exato de um tomate.**

\- Tomate é muito bom - comentou Alice em tom sonhador. Frank encarrou a namorada como se ela fosse um alien.

 **Não era Dobby,**

\- Acho que já percebemos isso.

 **mas era, sem a menor dúvida, um elfo doméstico, como fora o amigo de Harry, Dobby. O garoto o libertara dos antigos donos, a família Malfoy.**

\- Tenho muito orgulhoso de você - disse Hermione.

\- Hum, obrigado - disse Harry incerto.

 **— O senhor me chamou de Dobby? — guinchou o elfo cheio de curiosidade,**

\- Eu não sou a única pessoa curiosa - disse Harry.

 **por entre os dedos. Sua voz era ainda mais aguda que a de Dobby, um fiapinho trêmulo de guincho,**

Ginny fez uma careta. Embora gostasse de elfos, que voz insuportáveis!

 **e Harry suspeitou, embora isso fosse muito difícil dizer no caso de elfos domésticos, que este talvez fosse do sexo feminino.**

\- Boa adivinhação - comentou Ron.

Harry parecia meio triste com a menção de Dobby.

 **Ron e Hermione se viraram nas cadeiras para olhar.**

\- Mais dois curiosos.

 **Embora tivessem ouvido Harry falar muito de Dobby,**

 **-** Como o apaixonado que é.

\- Hilário, Ron.

 **nunca haviam chegado a conhecê-lo.**

\- Harry gosta de manter os amantes em segredo.

\- Até tu, Hermione? - perguntou Harry chocado.

 **Até o Sr. Weasley se virou para trás interessado.**

\- Conclusão: Todos são curiosos.

 **— Desculpe — disse Harry —, achei que você era alguém que eu conhecia.**

Lily sorriu para o seu filho. Como ele era educado!

 **— Mas eu também conheço Dobby, meu senhor!**

\- Quais as chances disso?

\- Nem ideia - falou Regulus pensativo.

 **— guinchou o elfo. Escondia o rosto como se a luz o cegasse, embora o camarote de honra não fosse muito bem iluminado.**

O Trio trocou olhares.

 **— Meu nome é Winky, meu senhor, e o senhor… — seus grandes olhos castanho-escuros se arregalaram tanto que pareceram pratinhos de pão ao pousarem na cicatriz de Harry — o senhor com certeza é Harry Potter!**

\- Até o elfo-doméstico? - disse Lene chocada. Okay, tudo bem que Harry era super-hiper-mega famoso, mas um elfo? Não era nem mesmo, bem, parte direta da comunidade mágica.

 **— É, sou.**

\- Mais um momento: Será mesmo Harry Potter?

 **— Ora, Dobby fala do senhor o tempo todo, meu senhor — disse ela baixando um tantinho as mãos e parecendo assombrada.**

\- É a prova de um relacionamento bem sucedido - brincou Sirius.

 **— Como vai ele? — perguntou Harry. — Está gostando da liberdade?**

 _Pena que ele não teve tempo para aproveitá-la,_ pensou Harry tristemente.

 **— Ah, meu senhor — disse Winky, sacudindo a cabeça —, ah, meu senhor, sem querer lhe faltar ao respeito,**

\- Vish, lá vem bronca.

 **meu senhor, mas não tenho muita certeza se o senhor fez um favor a Dobby, meu senhor, quando deu a liberdade a ele.**

\- Ouviu isso, Hermione?

\- Eles podem não saber ainda que querem liberdade, mas eles querem! - afirmou Hermione convicta.

 **— Por quê? — perguntou Harry, espantado. — Que é que ele tem?**

\- Respeito por si mesmo.

\- Hermione, eu estou querendo ler - reclamou Ron.

 **— A liberdade está subindo à cabeça dele — disse Winky tristemente. — Idéias acima da condição social dele, meu senhor. Não consegue outro emprego, meu senhor.**

\- Isso é um sinal que precisamos mudar a sociedade como um todo.

 **— Por que não?**

 **Winky baixou a voz uma oitava e sussurrou:**

 **— Ele está exigindo pagamento pelo trabalho que faz, meu senhor.**

\- Como ele devia fazer! - disse Hermione.

 **— Pagamento? — exclamou Harry sem entender. — Ora… por que ele não deveria receber pagamento?**

\- Porque não é assim que a mágica deles funcionam - afirmou Frank.

 **Winky pareceu horrorizada com a idéia e fechou os dedos um tantinho, de modo que seu rosto tornou a ficar invisível.**

\- Está vendo, Hermione? Ela está horrorizada com a ideia de pagamento - disse Ron.

 **— Elfos domésticos não recebem pagamento, meu senhor! — disse ela num guincho abafado. — Não, não, não. Eu digo ao Dobby, eu digo, procure uma boa família e tome juízo, Dobby. Ele anda fazendo todo tipo de feitiço avançado, meu senhor, o que não fica bem para um elfo doméstico.**

\- A sociedade de elfo parece julgar ainda mais que a bruxa - observou Dorcas.

 **Você fica aprontando por aí, Dobby, eu digo, e daqui a pouco eu vou saber que você teve que comparecer no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, como um duende desclassificado.**

\- O que é isso? - perguntou Hermione.

\- Você não sabe? - perguntou Frank chocado - Quando os elfos chegam a esse nível, é porque eles já caíram em desgraça. Eles sofrem vários tipos de repressão da sociedade em que vivem. Não é fácil viver assim.

 **— Bem, já estava na hora de ele se divertir um pouco — falou Harry.**

\- Harry me entende!

\- Me deixe fora disso, por favor.

 **— Elfos domésticos não nasceram para se divertir, Harry Potter — disse Winky com firmeza, por trás das mãos. — Elfos domésticos fazem o que são mandados fazer.**

\- Uma clara escravidão! - disse Hermione, mas estava meio sem forças pelo que descobrira agora.

 **Eu não estou gostando nem um pouco da altura, Harry Potter… — ela olhou para a borda do camarote e engoliu em seco — … Mas meu dono me mandou para o camarote de honra e eu obedeço, meu senhor.**

\- Eu acho que ele vê isso do mesmo jeito que você faz algo para o seu chefe, mesmo sem gostar. Por exemplo, você pode ser uma jornalista e querer escrever sobre esportes, mas acabar falando sobre desfiles de moda - falou Alice, pensativa.

 **— Por que é que ele mandou você aqui, se sabe que você não gosta de alturas? — perguntou Harry franzindo a testa.**

\- Talvez ele não saiba - sugeriu Frank, mas sabia que no fundo isso não faria diferença.

 **— Meu dono… Meu dono quer que eu guarde um lugar para ele, Harry Potter, ele está muito ocupado**

\- Claro que está - comentou Harry friamente.

 **— disse Winky, inclinando a cabeça pata a cadeira vazia ao lado. — Winky está querendo voltar para a barraca do dono, Harry Potter, mas Winky é bem mandada, Winky é um bom elfo doméstico.**

\- Pelo menos, ela está feliz com ela mesma - Hermione se consolou.

 **Ela lançou outro olhar assustado à borda do camarote**

\- Nunca entendi pessoas que tem medo de altura.

\- É apavorante - disse Lily - Não pode simplesmente pisar e sentir o chão sob si.

 **e tornou a esconder completamente os olhos. Harry se virou para os outros.**

\- Lembrou de nós agora, foi?

 **— Então isso é um elfo doméstico? — murmurou Ron. — Esquisitos, não são?**

\- Eles não são esquisitos, só diferentes - protestou Hermione. Regulus a encarou duramente.

 **— Dobby era ainda mais esquisito — disse Harry, com veemência.**

Hermione lançou um olhar desapontado para o amigo.

 **Ron tirou o onióculo e começou a testá-lo, observando a multidão embaixo, do lado oposto do estádio.**

\- Rony stalker ativado - comentou Fred.

 **— Irado! — disse ele, girando o botão lateral para fazer a imagem voltar. –Consigo ver aquele velhote lá embaixo meter o dedo no nariz outra vez… Mais uma vez… E mais outra…**

\- Você é muito nojento - falou Ginny horrorizada. De todos os irmãos que tinha, Ron sempre tinha sido o pior nisso.

 **Entrementes, Hermione estava lendo superficialmente o programa que tinha borda e capa de veludo.**

\- Um grande contraste cultural - disse Neville, sorrindo.

 **— Vai haver um desfile com as mascotes dos times antes da partida — leu ela em voz alta.**

\- Foi horrível - ela comentou.

\- Nem foi tão ruim - replicou Ginny - Foi meio divertido.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Dorcas curiosa.

\- Uma péssima escolha de criaturas - resmungou Hermione.

 **— Ah, a isso sempre vale a pena assistir — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Os times nacionais trazem criaturas da terra natal, sabem, para fazer farol.**

\- Todo país gosta de se exibir.

 **O camarote foi-se enchendo gradualmente em volta deles durante a meia hora seguinte. O Sr. Weasley não parava de apertar a mão de bruxos, obviamente muito importantes.**

\- Seu pai realmente é popular - comentou Alice, espantada.

 **Percy levantou-se de um salto tantas vezes que até parecia que estava tentando sentar em cima de um porco-espinho.**

\- Adoro suas descrições, Harry - comentou Fred.

 **Quando Cornelius Fudge, Ministro da Magia,**

\- Não sei como ele conseguiu chegar ai.

\- Agradando as pessoas certas - disse Neville.

 **chegou, Percy fez uma reverência tão exagerada que seus óculos caíram e se partiram.**

\- Ele deve ter morrido de vergonha - comentou Lily, com pena.

Ginny assentiu.

 **Muito encabulado, ele os consertou com a varinha e dali em diante permaneceu sentado, lançando olhares invejosos a Harry,**

Frank balançou a cabeça. Ele admirava Percy pelo seu óbvio desejo de ter uma vida melhor e manter uma carreira política, mas ficar invejando todos que possuíam status não daria certo.

 **a quem o ministro cumprimentara como um velho amigo.**

\- Só por causa da minha fama - Harry revirou os olhos. Ele realmente odiava política.

\- Bem, sua fama também é uma parte de você - comentou Regulus pensativo. Harry virou, curioso, para ele - Eu só quero dizer que, bem, sua fama vai sempre te seguir para qualquer lugar. Você podia tentar aproveitá-la ao invés de odiá-la. Eu sei que você não gosta de atenção, mas você tem que entender que você também tem um poder político. Se você quisesse apoiar publicamente a construção de um hospital bruxo melhor, por exemplo, não duvido nada que ele acabaria existindo.

Sirius olhou para o irmão irritado. Isso era tão Black. A sua família tinha o poder corromper as pessoas aos poucos. Ele assistiu espantado quando Harry sorriu de volta para Regulus.

Harry não iria admitir isso em voz alta ainda, mas Regulus tinha um ponto. Talvez ele fosse estúpido em nunca tentar usar o seu nome para uma boa causa, não é como se ele fosse sair se promovendo como Voldemort fazia.

 **Os dois já se conheciam e Fudge apertou a mão de Harry paternalmente,**

\- Embora ele quase não me conheça - acrescentou Harry.

 **perguntou como ele estava e apresentou-o aos bruxos de um lado e de outro.**

\- Hora do show político - disse Alice.

 **— Harry Potter, sabe — disse ele em voz alta ao ministro búlgaro, que usava esplêndidas vestes de veludo preto, enfeitadas com ouro, e aparentemente não entendia uma única palavra de inglês. — Harry Potter… Ah, vamos, o senhor sabe quem é… O menino que sobreviveu ao ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem… Tenho certeza de que o senhor sabe quem é…**

 **O bruxo búlgaro, de repente, viu a cicatriz de Harry e começou a algaraviar em voz alta e excitada, apontando para a marca.**

\- Bem, ele definitivamente sabia quem Harry era - comentou Ron.

 **— Sabia que íamos acabar chegando lá — disse Fudge, esgotado, a Harry.**

\- Ele está esgotado, imagina eu - disse Harry.

 **— Não sou grande coisa para línguas, preciso de Barty Crouch nesses encontros.**

\- Não sei como Percy não aproveitou essa hora para fazer um discurso - disse Sirius.

\- Talvez ainda esteja muito constrangido com o fato do chefe não saber o seu nome - Lene respondeu.

\- Ah, é.

 **Ah, vejo que o elfo doméstico está guardando o lugar dele… Bem pensado, esses búlgaros danados têm tentado arrancar da gente os melhores lugares…**

\- Não podemos deixar isso acontecer - afirmou James.

 **Ah, ai vem Lucius!**

\- Com certeza ele não quer dizer Lucius Malfoy? - questionou Neville.

\- Gostaria de dizer que sim - respondeu Harry infeliz. Lucius conseguia ser pior ainda que Draco.

 **Harry, Ron e Hermione se viraram depressa.**

\- Vocês até se movem juntos, meu Merlin.

 **Avançando vagarosamente pela segunda fila, em direção a três lugares ainda vazios, bem atrás do Sr. Weasley, vinham ninguém menos que os antigos donos de Dobby — Lucius Malfoy, seu filho Draco e uma mulher que Harry supôs que fosse a mãe do garoto.**

\- É engraçado como eu conheço a família toda de Malfoy - disse Harry.

\- Bem, ele está relacionado a você. Em algum grau - comentou James pensativo.

\- Assim como a nós - resmungou Ron.

\- Qual minha relação com Malfoy?

 **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy eram inimigos desde a primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts.**

James e Snape se olharam mutuamente e depois desviaram o olhar, irritados.

\- Para quer ter Voldemort como inimigo quando se tem Draco Malfoy? - brincou Harry.

 **Um garoto de rosto fino e cabelos muito louros, Draco se parecia muito com o pai.**

\- Uma pena - resmungou Sirius. Pelo menos sua prima era bonita.

 **A mãe também era loura, alta e magra, e até seria bonita se não carregasse no rosto uma expressão que sugeria que estava sentindo um mau cheiro bem debaixo do nariz.**

\- Ela sempre tem essa expressão - resmungou Sirius.

\- Não é verdade e você sabe disso, Sirius - disse Regulus.

\- Eu não sei de nada sobre isso, Regulus - replicou Sirius friamente - O que eu sei é que nenhum deles olhou para a minha cara depois que eu fugi de casa.

 _Nem você, Regulus,_ estava implícito. A acusação pairou no ar.

\- Não tinha nada que pudêssemos ter feito, nenhum de nós. Você tinha sido deserdado da família, Sirius, e não foi só culpa da mãe e do pai! Não aja como se fosse um santo - Regulus falou frustado.

\- O que você disse? - Sirius perguntou em um tom morto. Regulus não respondeu, arrependendo-se ao ver a iria nos tão familiares olhos cinzas - Você acha que a culpa foi minha?

\- Não, Sirius! Mas você provocava e provocava... Você podia ter evitado re...

\- Eu achei que você era diferente - interrompeu Sirius, levantando-se e indo se sentar do lado de Remus, que estava próximo a Dorcas.

Todos se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer. Lene levantou-se e foi atrás de Sirius, o dando um rápido abraço.

Harry colocou uma mão no ombro de Regulus, porém mandou um olhar de pena para Sirius. Não podia dizer qual dos dois estava com razão, para ser honesto conhecia pouco da vida deles em casa, mas queria gritar para eles pararem de discutir. Detestava ver seu padrinho e o seu melhor amigo brigando assim.

 **— Ah, Fudge — disse o Sr. Malfoy, estendendo a mão para o Ministro da Magia, ao chegar mais próximo.**

\- Percy deve ter sentido muita inveja - comentou Lene.

 **— Como vai? Acho que você não conhece minha mulher, Narcisa? Nem o nosso filho, Draco?**

\- Teve uma vida muito feliz, então - comentou Ron.

 **— Como estão, como estão? — disse Fudge, sorrindo e se curvando para a Sra. Malfoy. — E me permitam apresentar a vocês o Sr. Oblansk ("Obalonsk, senhor"), bem, o Ministro da Magia da Bulgária,**

\- Eu quero muito ir para lá! - comentou Frank empolgado. Tinha algumas coisas bastante admiráveis sobre esse país e não só a parte bruxa.

 **e de qualquer modo ele não consegue entender nenhuma palavra do que estou dizendo, portanto não faz diferença. E vejamos quem mais, você conhece Arthur Weasley, imagino?**

\- Pode-se dizer isso - replicou Ginny.

 **Foi um momento tenso.**

\- Imagine.

 **O Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Malfoy se entreolharam e Harry se lembrou nitidamente da última vez que haviam se encontrado; fora na livraria Floreios e Borrões, e os dois tinham partido para uma briga.**

\- Acho que eles se conhecem até demais - concluiu Alice.

 **Os olhos do Sr. Malfoy, frios e cinzentos, examinaram o Sr. Weasley e depois a fila em que ele estava.**

\- Prevejo uma comentário maldoso - comentou Sirius.

 **— Meu Deus, Arthur — disse ele baixinho. — Que foi que você precisou vender para comprar lugares no camarote de honra?**

\- Menos coisa que você, que precisou vender a sua alma - comentou James com ódio.

\- Não tenho certeza se ele tinha uma - comentou Sirius.

 **Com certeza sua casa não teria rendido tudo isso, não?**

\- Bom saber que ele fica imaginando como é nossa casa - murmurou Ginny secamente.

 **Fudge que não estava prestando atenção, comentou:**

 **— Lucius acabou de fazer uma generosa contribuição para o Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos.**

\- Que bom, porque ele pode estar prestes a sofrer um acidente - comentou Lene inocentemente.

 **Está aqui como meu convidado.**

\- Achei que um ministro fosse saber escolher melhor suas companhias - disse Alice.

\- Acredite em mim, quanto a ministros é melhor manter as expectativas baixas - disse Harry.

 **— Que… Que bom — disse o Sr. Weasley com um sorriso muito forçado.**

\- E é por isso que o papai nunca tentou uma vida política - comentou Ron, divertido.

 **Os olhos do Sr. Malfoy se voltaram para Hermione, que corou de leve, mas retribuiu o seu olhar com determinação. Harry sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo os lábios do Sr. Malfoy se crisparem.**

\- Acho que todos nós sabemos sabemos - disse Sirius e lançou um olhar frio para Regulus, como se fosse culpa dele. O mais novo o olhou de forma irritada.

 **Os Malfoy se orgulhavam de ter o sangue puro, em outras palavras, consideravam qualquer pessoa que descendesse de trouxas, como Hermione, gente de segunda classe.**

Hermione deu um riso irônico. Não era segunda classe, era algo muito pior que isso.

\- É um absurdo isso - disse Frank - Total loucura.

Hermione sorriu levemente para ele.

 **No entanto, sob o olhar do Ministro da Magia, o Sr. Malfoy não se atrevia a dizer nada.**

\- É bom ver Lucius controlado - comentou Alice.

 **Acenou a cabeça com desdém para o Sr. Weasley**

Ginny revirou os olhos.

 **e continuou a avançar em direção aos lugares vazios. Draco lançou a Harry, Ron e Hermione um olhar de desprezo,**

\- Sempre um amor - disse Lily.

 **depois se sentou entre a mãe e o pai.**

\- Não sei quem é pior - disse Sirius.

Regulus lhe lançou um olhar assassino. Claro que era Lucius.

 **— Babacas nojentos — murmurou Ron,**

\- Ninguém irá discordar.

 **quando ele, Harry e Hermione tornaram a se virar para o campo. No momento, seguinte, Ludo Bagman adentrou o camarote de honra.**

\- Um lugar que não estava nem um pouco tenso, diga-se de passagem - falou Frank.

 **— Todos prontos? — perguntou ele, o rosto redondo e excitado brilhando como um queijo holandês.**

\- Harry e suas comparações estão de volta - anunciou Fred, divertido.

 **— Ministro, podemos começar?**

 **— Quando você quiser, Ludo — disse Fudge descontraído.**

Hermione revirou os olhos. O homem nunca levava _nada_ a sério.

 **Ludo puxou a varinha, apontou-a para a própria garganta, disse "Sonorus!" e então, sobrepondo-se à zoeira que agora enchia o estádio lotado falou; sua voz reboou, ecoando em cada canto das arquibancadas:**

\- Ainda irei fazer esse feitiço um dia - disse James, divertido.

\- Eu espero que não - resmungou Lily. O ego dele já era grande demais, obrigada.

 **— Senhoras e senhores… bem-vindos! Bem-vindos à final da quadricentésima vigésima segunda Copa Mundial de Quadribol!**

\- Já está na quadricentésima vigésima? - perguntou James assustado.

\- 1994, lembra? - falou Harry.

\- Eu esqueço a diferença de tempo, ás vezes - admitiu ele.

 **Os espectadores gritaram e bateram palmas. Milhares de bandeiras se agitaram, somando seus desafinados hinos nacionais à barulheira geral.**

\- Um inferno - resmungou Hermione. Ninguém ligou.

 **O grande quadro-negro defronte apagou a mensagem (Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores Beto Botts — um risco cada dentada!) e passou a informar:**

 ** _BULGÁRIA: ZERO_**  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _IRLANDA: ZERO_**

\- VAI COMEÇAR! - gritou James.

\- É, amor, já sabemos disso - comentou Lily secamente.

 **— E agora, sem mais demora, vamos apresentar… Os mascotes do time búlgaro!**

\- Essa sempre foi minha parte preferida - admitiu Alice. Dorcas concordou.

 **O lado direito das arquibancadas, que era uma massa compacta e vermelha, berrou manifestando sua aprovação.**

 **— Que será que eles trouxeram? — comentou o Sr. Weasley curvando-se para frente na cadeira. — Ah-ha! — Ele de repente tirou os óculos e limpou-os depressa nas vestes. — Veela!**

Lily fez uma careta.

 **— Que são Veela?**

\- Você nunca ouviu falar nelas? - perguntou Regulus, espantado.

\- Ele não é obrigado a saber - retrucou Sirius, friamente, antes que Harry pudesse responder.

\- Eu estou falando com ele - o mais novo Black respondeu de volta.

Enquanto isso, Harry encarava o amigo e padrinho em pânico. Eles não podiam ficar assim. O que ele faria?

 **Mas cem Veela deslizaram pelo campo**

\- Maior concentração de veela que eu já vi - comentou Lene, surpresa.

\- Isso não vai dar certo - disse Alice.

 **e a pergunta de Harry ficou respondida. Veela eram mulheres… As mulheres mais belas que Harry já vira… Só que não eram — não podiam ser humanas.**

\- Bem, você notou isso mais rápido que a maioria - disse Hermione e lançou um olhar acusador para Ron.

 **Isto deixou Harry intrigado por alguns momentos,** **tentando adivinhar o que poderiam ser exatamente, que é que faria a pele dela refulgir como o luar ou os cabelos louro-prateados se abrirem em leque para trás sem haver vento...**

Regulus encarou Harry curioso. Era raro um homem conseguir ter tanto auto-controle diante de um grupo tão grande de veela, mesmo que a distância.

Frank olhou para Regulus, questionando a mesma coisa. Como Harry tinha conseguido se controlar tão bem na primeira vez que as vira?

\- Pela primeira vez, vejo um pouco de corvinal em você, Harry - disse Neville.

\- Obrigado... eu acho - retrucou Harry, inseguro.

 **Mas então a música começou tocar e Harry parou de se preocupar se elas seriam ou não humanas. Na realidade, parou de se preocupar com tudo.**

\- Durou mais que a maioria - comentou Regulus, dando de ombros. Ele estava envergonhado de dizer que tinha durado bem menos na sua primeira experiência com veela.

 **As Veela começaram a dançar e a cabeça de Harry ficou completa e bem-aventuradamente vazia.**

\- Nada para relaxar como veela - comentou Sirius sonhadoramente.

Lene bateu nele.

\- Não fale delas assim, Sirius.

 **Tudo que importava no mundo era continuar a assistir às Veela, porque se elas parassem de dançar coisas terríveis iriam acontecer…**

\- Como o jogo começar? - perguntou Hermione.

 **E enquanto as Veela dançavam cada vez mais rapidamente, pensamentos incompletos e delirantes começaram a se formar na mente atordoada de Harry.**

\- Guarde esses pensamentos delirantes para você - Josh estremeceu.

 **Ele queria fazer uma coisa bem impressionante naquele momento. Atirar-se do camarote para o estádio lhe pareceu uma boa ideia…**

 _Okay, talvez o auto-controle de Harry não fosse tão perfeito assim,_ concluiu Regulus.

\- Uma ótima ideia - ironizou Alex.

 **Mas seria suficiente?**

\- Não, conversar é muito melhor - sugeriu Lissy.

 **— Harry, que é que você está fazendo? — ele ouviu lá longe a voz de Hermione.**

\- Ainda bem que você estava lá para colocar juízo na cabeça dos meninos - disse Lily sorrindo para Hermione.

 **A música parou. Harry piscou os olhos. Ele estava em pé, tinha uma das pernas passada por cima da borda do camarote.**

\- Foi por pouco - falou James, assustado. De repente, veela não parecia algo tão legal assim.

 **Ao lado dele, Ron estava paralisado numa posição que dava a impressão de que ia saltar de um trampolim.**

\- Acho que era isso que eu queria fazer - comentou Ron envergonhado.

 **Gritos indignados começaram a encher o estádio.**

\- Lá vem - disse Alice.

 **A multidão não queria que as Veela se retirassem. Harry concordava, ele iria, claro, torcer pela Bulgária, e se perguntou meio vagamente porque estava usando um grande trevo verde preso ao peito.**

\- Lavagem cerebral total.

 **Entrementes, Ron, distraidamente, despetalava os trevos do chapéu. O Sr. Weasley, sorrindo, curvou-se para Ron e tirou o chapéu das mãos do filho.**

\- Ser adulto tem suas vantagens - comentou Fred.

 **— Você vai querer isso depois — disse ele —, depois que a Irlanda disser a que veio.**

 **— Hum? — exclamou Ron fixando, boquiaberto, as Veela, que agora estavam enfileiradas a um lado do campo. Hermione deu um muxoxo alto.**

 **-** Alguém já estava apaixonada.

\- Ah, cala a boca.

 **Esticou o braço e puxou Harry de volta à cadeira dele.**

\- Estava com medo que Harry fosse se matar se continuasse assim...

\- Ei, eu não faria isso.

\- Sob o efeito da veela, eu não teria tanta certeza.

 **— Francamente! — exclamou.**

 **— E agora — trovejou Ludo Bagman — por favor, levantem as varinhas bem alto… Para receber os mascotes do time nacional da Irlanda!**

\- Agora sim - comentou Ron.

 **No instante seguinte, algo que lembrava um imenso cometa verde e ouro entrou velozmente no estádio. Deu uma volta completa, depois se subdividiu em dois cometas menores, que se projetavam em direção às balizas. De repente, um arco-íris atravessou o céu do campo unindo as duas esferas luminosas.**

\- Isso é um trabalho bonito - disse Alex satisfeito.

 **A multidão fazia "aaaaah" e "ooooh", como se presenciasse um espetáculo de fogos de artifício. Depois o arco-íris foi se dissolvendo e as esferas se aproximaram e se fundiram; tinham formado um grande trevo refulgente, que subiu em direção ao céu e ficou pairando sobre as arquibancadas.**

\- Que lindo - suspirou Alice.

 **Parecia estar deixando cair uma espécie de chuva dourada…**

Lene revirou os olhos. Quem cairia nessa?

 **— Excelente! — berrou Ron, quando o trevo sobrevoou o camarote, fazendo chover pesadas moedas de ouro, que ricocheteavam nas cabeças e cadeiras.**

Okay, algumas pessoas caíam.

 **Apertando os olhos para ver melhor o trevo, Harry percebeu que na realidade ele era composto de milhares de homenzinhos barbudos de colete vermelho, cada qual carregando uma minúscula luz ouro-e-verde.**

\- Eles não são homenzinhos barbudos - repreendeu Hermione.

\- Eles tem essa aparência - Harry deu de ombros.

 **— Leprechauns! — exclamou o Sr. Weasley, fazendo-se ouvir em meio ao tumultuoso aplauso dos espectadores, muitos dos quais continuavam a disputar o ouro e a procurá-lo por todo o lado em volta e embaixo das cadeiras.**

 **— Toma aqui, Harry — gritou Ron feliz, metendo um punhado de moedas de ouro na mão do amigo. — Pelo onióculo! Agora você vai ter que me comprar um presente de Natal, ha!**

\- Só gostaria de dizer que essa felicidade durou pouco - disse Ron, triste.

 **O maior dos trevos se dissolveu e os Leprechauns, que são duendes irlandeses,**

\- Agora você aprendeu o nome.

\- Eu não sou totalmente sem cultura, tá?

 **foram descendo no lado do campo oposto ao das Veela, e se sentaram de pernas cruzadas para assistir à partida.**

\- Muito melhor que as veela - disse Frank, mas sorria demais para ser levado a sério. Alice lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

 **— E agora, senhoras e senhores, vamos dar as boas-vindas… ao time nacional de Quadribol da Bulgária! Apresentando, por ordem de entrada… Dimitrov!**

\- James, por que você está aplaudindo? Você nem sabe quem é.

\- Ué, se ele chegou até ai, ele deve ser bom. Merece meu respeito - e continuou a aplaudir.

Lily o encarou perplexa, mas depois começou a rir e se juntou a ele nas palmas.

 **Um vulto vermelho montado em uma vassoura, que voava tão veloz que parecia um borrão, disparou pelo campo, vindo de uma entrada lá embaixo, sob o aplauso frenético dos torcedores da Bulgária.**

 **— Ivanova!**

 **Um segundo jogador de vermelho passou zunindo.**

 **— Zografi Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Eeeeeeeee… Krum!**

 **-** O principal jogador da Bulgária - comentou Fred.

\- E um cara legal - acrescentou George.

 **— É ele, é ele! — berrou Ron, acompanhando Krum com o onióculo;**

\- Claramente um fã desesperado.

 **Harry focalizou rapidamente o dele.**

 **Vítor Krum era magro, moreno, de pele macilenta, com um narigão adunco e sobrancelhas muito espessas e negras. Lembrava uma ave de rapina grande demais.**

 **-** Não lembra - protestou Hermione.

Ron a encarou.

\- Não lembra - ela insistiu.

\- Se você diz.

 **Era difícil acreditar que tivesse apenas dezoito anos.**

\- Um jogador internacional com 18 anos - disse James sonhador.

 **— E agora vamos saudar… O time nacional de Quadribol da Irlanda! —, berrou Bagman. — Apresentando… Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Eeeeeee… Lynch.**

 **Sete borrões entraram velozes no campo; Harry girou um pequeno botão lateral no onióculo e reduziu a velocidade da imagem o suficiente para ler "Firebolt" em cada uma das vassouras,**

\- Nada como um patrocínio, não?

 **e ver os nomes, bordados em prata, nas costas dos jogadores.**

 **— E conosco, das terras distantes do Egito, o nosso juiz, o famoso bruxo presidente da Associação Internacional de Quadribol, Hassan Mostafa!**

\- Ou o cara que será xingado o jogo interior.

\- Isso é uma falta de respeito.

\- Mas é o que acontece.

 **Um bruxo miúdo e magro, completamente careca, mas com uma bigodeira que rivalizava a do tio Vernon, entrou em campo trajando vestes de ouro puro para combinar com o estádio. Um apito de prata saía por baixo dos bigodes e ele sobraçava de um lado uma grande caixa de madeira e, do outro, sua vassoura.**

 **Harry girou o botão de velocidade do seu onióculo para a posição normal, e observou com atenção Mostafa montar a vassoura e abrir a caixa com um pontapé — quatro bolas se projetaram no ar, a goles vermelha, os dois balaços pretos e (Harry o viu por um brevíssimo instante antes que ele desaparecesse de vista) o minúsculo pomo alado de ouro.**

\- Aposto que você consegue achar antes que os outros apanhadores - comentou Regulus.

\- Você confia muito nas minhas habilidades.

\- Eu joguei contra você.

 **Com um silvo forte e curto do apito, Mostafa saiu pelos ares acompanhando as bolas.**

 **— COOOOOOOOOoomeçou a partida! —, berrou Bagman. -É Muíler! Troy! Moran! Dimirrov! De volta a Muíler! Troy! Levski! Moran!**

 **Era Quadribol como Harry nunca vira ninguém jogar antes.**

\- É um jogo profissional esse, filho - disse James, animado - Todos são excelentes.

 **Ele apertava o onióculo com tanta força contra os olhos que seus óculos estavam começando a cortar a ponta do nariz. A velocidade dos jogadores era incrível — os artilheiros jogavam a bola um para o outro tão depressa que Bagman só tinha tempo de identificá-los.**

\- Você consegue chegar nesse nível facilmente - disse Ron animado. Pelo que o amigo já jogava, não era nenhum exagero.

\- Ron, não der ideais - disse Hermione. Mas era tarde demais; Harry já estava sorrindo.

\- Nunca tentei melhorar minha velocidade.

\- Eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco - choramingou Lily.

 **Harry tornou a girar o botão do lado direito do onióculo para reduzir a velocidade da imagem, apertou o botão "lance a lance" e na mesma hora estava assistindo ao jogo em câmara lenta, enquanto letras púrpuras passavam brilhando pelas lentes do instrumento, e o rugido da multidão martelava seus tímpanos!**

\- A multidão nunca irá se calar - disse Ron.

 **"Formação de ataque de Hawkshead" — leu ele enquanto assistia a três artilheiros irlandeses voarem juntos, Troy no meio, um pouco à frente de Mullet e Moran, e investirem contra os búlgaros. "Manobra de Ploy", leu ele em seguida, quando Troy fingiu que ia subir com a goles, atraindo a artilheira búlgara Ivanova, e deixou cair a bola para Moran.**

\- Já fiz muito essa.

 **Um dos batedores búlgaros, Volkov rebateu violentamente, com o seu pequeno bastão, um balaço que passava, derrubando-o no caminho de Moran, Moran se abaixou para evitar o balaço e soltou a goles e Levski, que voava mais abaixo, apanhou-a…**

 **— GOL DE TROY!**

\- Como assim?

 **—, berrou Bagman, e o estádio estremeceu com o rugido dos aplausos e vivas. — Dez a zero para a Irlanda.**

Ron comemorou, mesmo que o jogo tivesse sido há anos.

 **— Quê? — berrou Harry nervoso, observando o campo com o onióculo. — Mas Levski é que está com a goles!**

\- Bem, aparentemente não.

 _Continua..._


	11. A Copa Mundial de Quadribol - Parte II

Nota: Desculpem a demora. Sei como é chato ter que esperar por uma história que a gente gosta, mas estava bastante difícil para mim escrever em LHP. Primeiro porque estou sem tempo (não lembro se já falei aqui, mas sou terceiranista, e gente, que morte) e segundo porque estou me sentindo bastante afastada do universo de HP. Pela primeira vez, não me sinto muito conectada aos livros/filmes. Então, também não estava com muita vontade de escrever fanfic de HP. Sei que isso não é desculpa, porém estava complicado mesmo. Mas vou tentar muito melhorar agora. Não posso prometer nada rápido para junho, porque esse mês está lotadíssimo para mim, contudo em julho posto mais rápido okay? (Aliás, tenho planos para usar as férias para adiantar LHP, então se tudo der certo vão ter vários caps da fanfic).

Hela: Obrigada pelo comentário! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, espero que goste desse cap também :3

Gatinhosdechoco: Postando! Muito tempo depois, eu sei, perdão. Desculpa a demora!

LunaPotter124: Hello! Simm, o James parece uma criança. Nesse cap, nem deu para o Reg aparecer muito, mas prometo que vou focar mais nele nos próximos, até porque isso não é nenhum sacrifício para mim, hehe. Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!

* * *

 _A Copa Mundial de Quadribol - Parte 2_

* * *

 **— Harry, se você não observar em velocidade normal, vai perder todos os lances! — gritou Hermione,**

\- Não acredito que eu te dei dica de como ver jogo de Quadribol - resmungou Hermione.

\- Bem, você tinha bastante prática - falou Neville pensativo.

 **que dançava aos pulos, agitando os braços no ar,**

\- Você não comemora assim para a gente - acusou Ron.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Claro que eu comemoro para vocês, mas não vou fazer isso na frente de todos os outros estudantes de Hogwarts - disse ela.

 **enquanto Troy dava uma volta no campo para comemorar o gol.**

James fechou os olhos, imaginando-se no lugar de Troy. Era incrível.

Lily sorriu ao observar o namorado.

 **Harry espiou depressa por cima do onióculo e viu que os Leprechauns, que assistiam ao jogo na extremidade do campo, tinham novamente levantado vôo e formavam o grande trevo refulgente. Na outra extremidade, as Veela assistiram a essa exibição em silêncio.**

\- Claro. Elas respeitam os Leprechauns - afirmou Ginny.

 **Furioso consigo mesmo, Harry girou o botão de volta à velocidade normal quando o jogo recomeçou.**

\- Uma boa ideia - falou James.

 **Harry entendia o suficiente de Quadribol para saber que os artilheiros irlandeses eram fantásticos.**

\- Você está certo - disse Ron.

James percebeu que, tirando os poucos jogos de outras casas, esse era o primeiro jogo de Quadribol que Harry via. Lançou um sorriso triste para o filho. Não deveria ser assim.

 **Deslocavam-se em harmonia, parecendo ler o que ia nas mentes uns dos outros,**

\- Isso que é verdadeiro Quadribol - exclamou James.

 **pela maneira com que se posicionavam, e a roseta no peito de Harry não parava de guinchar o nome deles:**

\- Que coisa irritante - comentou Lily.

 **"Troy — Mullet — Moran!" Em dez minutos a Irlanda marcou mais duas vezes, elevando sua vantagem para trinta a zero e provocando uma onda de gritos e aplausos dos torcedores de verde.**

\- Droga.

 **A partida se tornou ainda mais rápida, porém mais brutal. Volkov e Vulchanov, os batedores búlgaros, atiravam os balaços com bastonadas fortíssimas nos artilheiros irlandeses e estavam começando a impedi-los de executar alguns dos seus melhores movimentos, duas vezes eles foram obrigados a dispersar e então, finalmente, Ivanova conseguiu passar por eles, driblar o goleiro Ryan, e marcar o primeiro gol da Bulgária.**

\- Finalmente.

 **— Dedos nos ouvidos! — berrou o Sr. Weasley, quando as Veela começaram a dançar comemorando o lance.**

\- Isso vai desviar a atenção - disse Regulus risonho.

 **Harry apertou os olhos também, queria manter a atenção no jogo.**

\- Não sei se fico desapontado ou não - comentou Sirius - Ele quer prestar atenção no jogo... mas quer ignorar veela dançando.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Eu fui lá para ver o jogo.

 **Passados alguns segundos, arriscou uma espiada no campo. As Veela haviam parado de dançar e a Bulgária recuperara a posse da goles.**

 **— Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova… Ah, essa não! —, berrou Bagman.**

\- Não dá nem tempo de dizer algo mais que o nome dos jogadores.

 **Cem mil bruxos e bruxas prenderam a respiração quando os dois apanhadores, Krum e Lynch, mergulharam no meio dos artilheiros, tão velozes que pareciam ter pulado sem pára-quedas de um avião.**

Hermione olhou preocupada para o livro. Agora que conhecia Krum, se importava com essas jogadas perigosas, mesmo sabendo que ele não se machucou.

 **Harry acompanhou a descida deles com o onióculo, apurando a vista para procurar o pomo…**

 **— Eles vão colidir! — berrou Hermione ao lado de Harry.**

\- Não sabia que você gostava do jogo, Hermione - brincou Remus.

\- Eu não gosto, só não queria que eles batessem - resmungou ela.

 **Hermione estava parcialmente certa — no último segundo, Vítor Krum se recuperou do mergulho e se afastou em círculos.**

\- Ele é muito bom - afirmou Fred, ignorando a careta de Ron.

 **Lynch, no entanto, bateu no chão com um baque surdo que pôde ser ouvido em todo o estádio. Um enorme gemido subiu dos lugares ocupados pelos irlandeses.**

James sorriu. Adorava torcer por momentos como esse.

 **— Idiota! — lamentou o Sr. Weasley. — Era uma finta de Krum!**

 **— Tempo! —, berrou Bagman. — Os medibruxos vão entrar em campo para examinar Aidan Lynch!**

\- Ele está bem? - perguntou Dorcas preocupada.

 **— Ele está bem, só levou um encontrão!**

\- Bem isso responde minha pergunta.

 **— disse Charlie tranquilizando Ginny, que estava pendurada por cima da lateral do camarote, horrorizada.**

Ginny sorriu. Charlie era um bom irmão, sempre se preocupara com ela, mas nunca a protegendo demais. Ron podia aprender algumas coisas com ele.

 **— E isso era, naturalmente, o que Krum pretendera…**

 **Harry apertou depressa os botões de "repetição" e de "lance por lance" no onióculo, girou o botão de velocidade e tornou a levar o onióculo aos olhos.**

 **Ele assistiu a Krum e Lynch mergulharem outra vez em câmara lenta.**

\- Aprenda para fazer depois - falou James.

\- Essa manobra não é perigosa? - perguntou Lily.

\- Sim, mas ele consegue!

\- JAMES!

\- Calma, mãe, eu prometo tomar cuidado.

\- Até parece que eu não sei como você é cuidadoso, Harry James Potter... - resmungou Lily.

 **"Finta de Wronski" — uma manobra perigosa dos apanhadores, leu Harry na legenda púrpura que passou pelas lentes. O garoto viu o rosto de Krum se contorcer, concentrando-se, quando o apanhador se recuperou do mergulho no último instante, ao mesmo tempo que Lynch se estatelava e compreendeu — Krum não vira pomo algum, estava só obrigando Lynch a imitá-lo.**

\- Boa garoto - falou Sirius.

 **O garoto jamais vira alguém voar daquele jeito; Krum nem parecia estar usando uma vassoura, deslocava-se com tanta facilidade pelos ares que parecia solto, sem peso.**

\- Parece com alguém... - disse Ginny sorrindo para Harry.

\- Bem que eu queria ser assim - disse Harry.

\- Você é incrível voando, Harry, só tem que estudar mais as técnicas - disse Regulus.

 **Harry tornou a ajustar o onióculo na posição normal e focalizou Krum. O jogador voava em círculos bem acima de Lynch, que agora estava sendo reanimado pelos medibruxos com xícaras de poção. Harry focalizou o rosto de Krum ainda mais de perto e viu seus olhos negros correndo para cá e para lá por todo o campo, trinta metros abaixo. Usava o tempo em que Lynch era reanimado para procurar o pomo sem interferência.**

\- Tem que aproveitar cada segundo possível.

 **Lynch se levantou finalmente, sob ruidosos vivas dos torcedores de verde, montou a Firebolt e deu impulso para o alto. Sua reanimação parecia ter dado à Irlanda novas esperanças.**

\- Isso pode ser suficiente para ganhar o jogo - disse Ron.

 **Quando Mostafa tornou a soar o apito, os artilheiros entraram em ação com uma destreza que não se comparava a nada que Harry tivesse visto até então.**

\- É uma coisa linda mesmo.

 **Decorridos quinze minutos de velocidade e fúria, a Irlanda acumulara uma vantagem de mais dez gols. Agora liderava por cento e trinta pontos a dez e a partida estava começando a ficar mais desleal.**

\- Mas com Quadribol e sua contagem de pontos maluca, tudo pode acontecer - resmungou Hermione.

 **Quando Mullet disparou em direção às balizas mais uma vez, segurando firmemente a goles embaixo do braço, o goleiro búlgaro, Zograf, correu ao encontro da jogadora. O que aconteceu foi tão rápido que Harry não percebeu, mas subiu um grito de raiva da torcida irlandesa, e o silvo longo e agudo do apito de Mostafa informou que alguém cometera uma falta.**

\- É um saco quando você perde algo - comentou Frank.

 **— E Mostafa repreende o goleiro búlgaro pelo jogo bruto, usou os cotovelos! —, informa Bagman aos espectadores que berram. — E… Confirmando, é pênalti a favor da Irlanda. — Os Leprechauns, que haviam levantado vôo, furiosos, como um enxame de marimbondos reluzentes, quando Mullet fora atingida, agora corriam a se juntar formando as palavras "HA! HA! HA!". As Veela, do lado oposto do campo, levantaram-se de um salto, sacudiram os cabelos com raiva e recomeçaram a dançar.**

\- Isso vai dar confusão... - comentou Alice.

 **E como se fossem um só, os garotos Weasley e Harry enfiaram os dedos nos ouvidos, mas Hermione, que não se dera a esse trabalho,**

\- Talvez porque veela não me afetam.

 **logo em seguida puxou Harry pelo braço. O garoto se virou para olhá-la, e ela puxou impacientemente os dedos que ele enfiara nos ouvidos.**

\- Depois não culpe o garoto se ele fizer algo estúpido - falou Sirius.

\- Ora, por favor, eu tenho um pouco mais de confiança na capacidade de autocontrole de Harry.

 **Harry olhou para o campo. Hassan Mostafa aterrissara bem diante das Veela dançantes, e estava agindo de modo realmente estranho. Flexionava os músculos e alisava os bigodes, muito agitado.**

\- Ele foi afetado - suspirou Dorcas. Já era.

 **— Ora, isso não é admissível! —, disse Ludo Bagman, embora seu tom de voz fosse o de quem estava achando muita graça.**

\- Nem para esconder - reclamou Lily.

 **— Alguém aí dê um tapa nesse juiz!**

Regulus revirou os olhos.

 **Um medibruxo entrou correndo em campo, os dedos enfiados nos ouvidos, e deu um baita chute nas canelas de Mostafa.**

\- Será que ele está aproveitando alguma raiva acumulada?

 **O juiz pareceu voltar a si, Harry que observava outra vez o jogo com o onióculo, viu que Mostafa parecia extremamente constrangido**

\- Coitado, é meio humilhante - comentou Lene.

 **e gritava com as Veela, que tinham parado de dançar e pareciam estar se rebelando.**

Remus ficou preocupado. Sabia o suficiente sobre veela para saber que não era uma boa ideia irritá-las.

 **— E a não ser que eu muito me engane, Mostafa está de fato tentando despachar as mascotes do time da Bulgária! —, comentou Bagman.**

\- Que confusão! - disse James, rindo.

 **— Aí está uma coisa que nunca vimos antes… Ah, isso é capaz de dar confusão…**

\- Queria ter ido para essa copa - lamentou-se Sirius.

 **E deu: os batedores búlgaros, Volkov e Vulchanov, pousaram ao lado de Mostafa e começaram a discutir furiosamente com o juiz, gesticulando em direção aos Leprechauns, que agora formavam alegremente as palavras "HI! HI HI!".**

\- Não é justo que só os mascote de um time sejam mandados embora.

 **Mostafa, porém, não se deixou impressionar com a argumentação dos búlgaros, espetou o dedo indicador no ar, dizendo claramente a eles que voltassem ao ar e quando os jogadores se recusaram, ele puxou dois silvos breves no apito.**

\- Esse não é o momento para isso - falou Remus - Voltem a jogar.

 **— Dois pênaltis a favor da Irlanda! —, gritou Bagman, ao que a torcida búlgara ululou de raiva.** **— E é melhor Volkov e Vulchanov voltarem a montar as vassouras… É isso aí… E lá vão eles… E Troy toma a goles…**

 **A partida agora atingira um nível de ferocidade que ultrapassava tudo que os garotos já tinham visto.**

\- Pior que Grifinória versus Sonserina?

\- Pior.

\- Então lascou.

 **Os batedores dos dois lados jogavam sem piedade: principalmente Volkov e Vulchanov pareciam nem ligar se os seus bastões estavam fazendo contato com balaços ou com gente, quando os giravam violentamente no ar.**

\- Mas isso é ruim para eles - observou Ron.

 **Dimitrov disparou um balaço em cima de Moran, que segurava a goles, e quase a derrubou da vassoura.**

\- Absurdo.

 **— Falta!— urraram os torcedores irlandeses em uníssono, todos de pé como uma enorme onda verde.**

 **— Falta! —, ecoou a voz de Ludo Bagman, magicamente ampliada. -Dimitrov esfola Moran, o jogador saiu com intenção de dar um encontrão e tem que ser outro pênalti e aí vem o apito!**

 **Os Leprechauns subiram ao ar mais uma vez e agora formaram uma gigantesca mão que fazia um gesto muito grosseiro para as Veela.**

\- Que falta de respeito! - falou Lily, revoltada.

 **Ao verem isso, elas se descontrolaram. Precipitaram-se pelo campo e começaram a atirar algo com o aspecto de bolas de fogo contra os duendes irlandeses.**

\- É uma das suas manobras de ataque mais usadas - disse Remus.

 **Observando com o onióculo, Harry viu que elas agora não estavam nem remotamente belas.**

\- Bem, pelo menos, você não irá querer fazer algo estúpido agora.

 **Muito ao contrário, seus rostos começaram a se alongar para formar cabeças de aves com bicos afiados e cruéis e irromperam asas longas e escamosas dos seus ombros…**

\- É uma das aparência real delas.

 **— E aí está, rapazes — berrou o Sr. Weasley se sobrepondo ao tumulto da multidão embaixo — está aí a razão por que vocês não devem se deixar levar só pelas aparências!**

\- Bom momento para dar uma lição de moral.

 **Bruxos do Ministério invadiam o campo para separar as Veela e os Leprechauns,**

\- Eu sabia que isso ia dar confusão - murmurou Frank.

 **mas sem muito sucesso, entrementes a batalha no campo não era nada comparada a que estava ocorrendo no ar.**

\- Então o jogo está ótimo! - falou Dorcas empolgada.

 **Harry se virava para cá e para lá, espiando pelo onióculo, pois a goles trocava de mãos com a velocidade de uma bala…**

\- Eu me perdia bastante - disse Hermione.

\- Não se preocupe, eu também me perderia - disse Lily.

 **— Levski — Dimirrov — Moran — Troy — Mullet — Ivanova — Moran de novo**

\- Moran tá pegando fogo.

 **— Moran — um GOL DE MORAN!**

Os torcedores da Irlanda comemoraram.

 **Mas a gritaria da torcida irlandesa mal conseguia abafar os gritos agudos das Veela,**

\- Não me diga que elas realmente fizeram isso - resmungou Regulus. Já tinha lido o suficiente para nunca querer escutar esse som.

\- Essas veela também não tem a mínima decência - falou Lissy revoltada.

\- Elas são competitivas, está no instinto delas - defendeu Josh.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

 **os estampidos que agora vinham das varinhas dos funcionários do Ministério e os berros furiosos dos búlgaros. A partida recomeçou imediatamente,**

\- Nada pode parar o jogo! - concordou James, alegremente.

 **agora Levski estava com a posse da goles, agora Dimitrov…**

 **O batedor irlandês Quigley levantou com violência o bastão contra um balaço que passava e arremessou-o com toda a força contra Krum, que não se abaixou com suficiente rapidez. O balaço atingiu-o em cheio no rosto.**

Hermione e Harry fizeram uma careta.

\- Isso dói demais - disse Sirius, xingando Quigley em seguida.

 **Ouviu-se um lamento ensurdecedor da multidão, o nariz de Krum parecia quebrado, saía sangue para todo lado, mas Hassan Mostafa não apitou.**

\- Mas ele precisa ser tratado! - falou Remus.

 **Distraíra-se e Harry não podia culpá-lo,**

\- Mas eu posso! - falou James enfurecido.

 **uma das Veela atirara uma mão cheia de fogo e incendiara a cauda da vassoura do juiz.**

\- Okay, talvez esse seja um caso específico - cedeu James.

 **Harry queria que alguém percebesse que Krum estava ferido,**

\- Bom saber que você tem um pouco de preocupação no Quadribol, Harry, mesmo que não tenha consigo mesmo - disse Lily.

 **embora estivesse torcendo pela Irlanda, Krum era o jogador mais fascinante em campo.**

\- Krum é um excelente jogador - Harry reafirmou, sorrindo.

 **Ron obviamente sentia o mesmo.**

\- Ron é o maior fã de todos - falou George.

\- "Krum, eu te amo! Casa comigo?" - falou Fred em uma voz histérica, imitando Ron.

 **— Tempo! Ah, anda, ele não pode jogar assim, olha só para ele…**

 **— Olha o Lynch! — berrou Harry.**

 **O apanhador irlandês repentinamente mergulhara e Harry teve certeza de que aquilo não era uma finta de Wronski, era para valer…**

James sorriu. Talvez fosse idiota, porém gostava bastante do fato de o filho já conseguir diferenciar quando os apanhadores realmente viram o pomo e quando só fingiam.

 **— Ele viu o pomo! — berrou Harry. — Ele viu! Olha lá ele correndo!**

 **Metade da multidão parecia ter compreendido o que estava acontecendo, a torcida irlandesa se levantou como uma grande onda verde, animando o apanhador…**

\- Qualquer tentativa de ser discreto miou.

\- Acho que na Copa não adianta nem tentar.

 **Mas Krum voava na esteira dele. Como conseguia enxergar aonde ia, Harry não fazia ideia, gotas de sangue voavam pelo ar à sua passagem,**

\- Agora você entende como a gente se sente vendo um jogo seu - disse Ginny.

\- Pelo menos, ele não vai vomitar o pomo - concordou Hermione.

 **mas ele emparelhava com Lynch agora e os dois disparavam em direção ao chão…**

 **— Eles vão bater! — esganiçou-se Hermione.**

 **— Não vão! — berrou Ron.**

 **— O Lynch vai! — gritou Harry.**

\- Eles vão ou não vão? Decidam-se - disse Lene, nervosa.

 **E tinha razão — pela segunda vez,**

\- Esse é o meu filho - disse James com um sorriso orgulhoso.

 **Lynch bateu no chão com um tremendo impacto e foi imediatamente pisoteado por uma horda de Veela raivosas.**

\- Isso é um absurdo! - falou Sirius, horrorizado.

\- Como deixam que uma coisa dessas aconteça? Ainda mais na Copa? - concordou James.

\- O Ministério devia fazer algo - concordou Lily.

 **— O pomo, onde é que está o pomo? — berrou Charlie, mais adiante na fila.**

 **— Ele pegou, Krum pegou, terminou o jogo! — gritou Harry.**

\- Bom saber que alguém conseguiu ver a parte importante - brincou Regulus; Harry sorriu de volta.

 **Krum, as vestes vermelhas tintas com o sangue que escorrera do seu nariz, tornava a levantar vôo suavemente, o punho erguido lá no alto, um brilho de ouro na mão.**

\- Depois me dizem que Quadribol não é um esporte violento - resmungou Hermione.

\- Não é um esporte violento, mas não deixa de ser um esporte - disse Alex.

 **O placar piscou por cima da multidão da:**

 **BULGÁRIA: CENTO E SESSENTA**

 **IRLANDA: CENTO E SETENTA**

Os torcedores da Irlanda comemoraram.

 **Mas os torcedores não pareciam ter percebido o que acontecera. Então, lentamente, como se um grande jumbo começasse a aquecer as turbinas, o rugido da torcida da Irlanda foi se avolumando e explodiu em urros de alegria.**

\- Maravilhoso - suspirou James. Adorava esse momento de vitória.

 **— VENCE A IRLANDA! —, gritou Bagman, que, como os irlandeses, parecia estar espantado com o inesperado desfecho da partida.**

\- Mas nós sabíamos - falaram os gêmeos alegremente.

 **— KRUM CAPTURA O POMO — MAS VENCE A IRLANDA. Deus do céu, acho que nenhum de nós esperava uma coisa dessas!**

\- Fale por você - disse Fred.

 **— Para que foi que ele agarrou o pomo? — berrou Ron, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a pular, aplaudindo com as mãos no alto. — Ele encerrou a partida quando a Irlanda estava cento e sessenta pontos à frente, o idiota!**

\- É melhor perder com poucos pontos do que perder com uma grande diferença - disse Snape.

 **— Ele sabia que o time não ia conseguir se recuperar — respondeu Harry aos gritos, tentando se sobrepor à zoeira geral e aplaudindo com estrépito**

\- Boa sorte com isso.

 **— os artilheiros irlandeses eram bons demais… ele queria encerrar a partida nos termos dele, foi só…**

\- Eu acho que todo apanhador decente faria isso - disse Regulus, lançando um olhar para Harry, que assentiu.

 **— Ele foi valente, não foi? — comentou Hermione**

\- Agora, quando é comigo, eu sou louco - resmungou Harry.

\- Ele não fez jogadas arriscadas como a sua - disse Hermione - E ele teve mais treinamento.

 **esticando-se à frente para ver Krum pousar e um enxame de medibruxos abrir caminho à força entre os Leprechauns e as Veela que brigavam para chegar ao apanhador.**

\- Pelo menos _alguém_ está fazendo algo - comentou Alex.

 **— Ele está pavoroso…**

\- Parece que alguém tem uma quedinha... - comentou Dorcas, divertida.

Hermione corou.

\- Nada disso!

Ron olhou revoltado para a namorada.

 **Harry tornou a levar o onióculo aos olhos. Era difícil ver o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo, porque os Leprechauns sobrevoavam o campo, felizes e em grande velocidade, mas ele conseguiu divisar Krum, rodeado por medibruxos.**

\- Já chegaram tarde.

 **Parecia mais carrancudo que nunca**

\- E isso é dizer alguma coisa - disse Neville. Krum sempre o parecera ameaçador na escola.

 **e se recusava a deixar que o limpassem.**

Lily revirou os olhos. Todos os meninos eram assim? Não aceitavam de maneira alguma serem cuidados?

 **Seus colegas de time o rodeavam, sacudindo a cabeça, arrasados;**

\- Não se dá para vencer sempre - falou James, triste.

 **um pouco adiante, os jogadores irlandeses dançavam felizes sob a chuva de ouro que seus mascotes faziam cair.**

\- Ouro falso - resmungou Ron.

 **Bandeiras se agitavam pelo estádio, o hino nacional irlandês tocava altíssimo por todo lado;**

\- Que irritante - resmungou Alice.

 **as Veela revertiam à beleza de sempre, mas pareciam desanimadas e infelizes.**

\- Só de não estarem causando mais confusão, eu fico feliz - disse Frank.

 **— Pom, prrigamos falentemente — disse uma voz triste atrás de Harry. Ele se virou para olhar; era o Ministro da Magia búlgaro.**

\- Ahn?

\- Brigamos valentemente - corrigiu Hermione.

\- Tudo fez sentido agora... parecia até que era Ron falando comendo.

\- EI!

 **— O senhor fala a nossa língua! — exclamou Fudge indignado. — E vem me obrigando a falar por mímica o dia inteiro!**

 **— Pom, foi muito engrraçado — disse o ministro búlgaro, encolhendo os ombros.**

\- Eu adorei esse ministro - disse Fred, sorrindo. Os Marotos sorriram também.

 **— E enquanto o time irlandês dá a volta olímpica, ladeado pelos mascotes, a Taça Mundial de Quadribol está sendo levada para o camarote de honra! — berrou Bagman.**

James sorriu. Adorava esse momento também.

 **A visão de Harry foi repentinamente ofuscada por uma luz branca, o camarote de honra foi magicamente iluminado para que todos os espectadores nas arquibancadas pudessem ver o seu interior.**

\- Um pouco agoniante - disse Hermione.

 **Apertando os olhos na direção da porta, ele viu dois bruxos ofegantes entrarem no camarote com uma imensa taça de ouro, que foi entregue a Cornélio Fudge, ainda muito aborrecido por ter passado o dia falando com as mãos à toa.**

\- Bem, ele vai ter que superar isso - falou Sirius alegremente.

 **— Vamos aplaudir com vontade os galantes perdedores, Bulgária! — gritou Bagman.**

Lily franziu a testa. Bagman não precisava dizer perdedores.

 **E pelas escadas entraram os sete jogadores derrotados.**

\- Ainda assim, eles eram excelentes - disse Harry.

 **A multidão aplaudiu manifestando o seu apreço; Harry viu milhares e milhares de lentes de onióculo faiscarem e lampejarem em sua direção.**

\- É para você ir se preparando... - disse James.

\- Mas eu não vou jogar quadribol profissionalmente - disse Harry.

\- Besteira! Você é muito novo para decidir uma coisa dessas!

\- Eu tenho a mesma idade que você agora - apontou Harry.

\- Sim, mas eu sou seu pai. Acabou a discussão - disse James e virou-se.

Harry olhou perdido para Sirius, mas este só sorriu. Sabia que James estava só brincando.

 **Um a um, os búlgaros se acomodaram nas filas de cadeiras do camarote e Bagman chamou-os, nome por nome, para apertarem a mão do seu ministro e depois a de Fudge.**

\- Meio entediante, mas okay.

 **Krum, que foi o último da fila, estava com uma aparência medonha. Seus olhos negros se destacavam espetacularmente no rosto ensanguentado.**

Neville estremeceu.

\- Acho que Krum leva Quadribol muito a sério.

\- Bem, _é_ a profissão dele.

 **Continuava a segurar o pomo. Harry reparou que ele parecia muito menos coordenado em terra.**

\- Definitivamente - Hermione riu.

 **Andava com os pés meio para fora e seus ombros eram visivelmente caídos. Mas quando o nome de Krum foi anunciado, o estádio inteiro lhe deu uma ovação de rachar os tímpanos.**

\- Ele é o jogador da hora - observou Remus.

\- Extremamente talentoso - falou Fred, sério.

 **Depois foi a vez do time irlandês. Aldan Lynch veio amparado por Moran e Connolly; a segunda colisão parecia tê-lo atordoado e seus olhos pareciam estranhamente fora de foco.**

\- Ele está bem?

\- Agora está, na hora já não sei - disse Ron.

 **Mas ele sorriu com alegria quando Troy e Quigley ergueram a Taça no ar e a multidão embaixo fez ouvir sua aprovação. As mãos de Harry estavam insensíveis de tanto aplaudir.**

\- É assim que se faz. Viu, Lily?

\- Quieto, James.

 **Finalmente, quando o time irlandês deixou o camarote para dar mais uma volta olímpica montado nas vassouras (Aidan Lynch na garupa de Connolly, agarrado à sua cintura e ainda sorrindo abobalhado),**

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

 **Bagman apontou a varinha para a própria garganta e murmurou Quietus.**

\- Adoro esse feitiço.

\- É, sabemos, Lily.

 **— Eles vão comentar isso durante anos — disse ele rouco — uma reviravolta realmente inesperada, essa… pena que não pudesse ter durado mais… ah sim… Sim, devo a vocês… Quanto?**

\- Muito - resmungaram os gêmeos - Não sei nem por que perguntou se não vai pagar.

 **Pois Fred e George tinham acabado de saltar por cima de suas cadeiras e estavam parados diante de Ludo Bagman com enormes sorrisos no rosto, as mãos estendidas.**

\- É isso que dá acreditar nas pessoas.

* * *

Nota: Eu sei que esse capítulo não foi muito legal, mas gente, é uma partida de Quadribol. Nunca sei muito o quê fazer nessas horas.

Pergutinha aleatória: Alguém ai curte dorama? Já viu o beeem antigo Hana Yori Dango (versão original de Boys Over Flowers) ou Good Morning Call?


	12. A Marca Negra - Parte I

Nota: Bom São João para vocês! Espero que curtam bastante!

PS: LunaPotter, você tinha pedido para o Reg aparecer mais e acho que nesse cap ele já aparece bastante. E no próximo ele ainda aparecer mais :)

Hela: Obrigada! Também não gosto muito das partes de Quadribol (tipo, quando eu lia HP era até legal e tals, mas para escrever em LHP é um inferno). Espero que goste desse cap. Beijos!

* * *

 **A Marca Negra - Parte I**

* * *

 **— Não conte à sua mãe que andaram apostando — implorou o Sr. Weasley a Fred e George,**

\- James vai ser assim mesmo com Lily - falou Sirius.

\- Vai nada, ninguém corrige ele não - disse Lily.

 **quando juntos desciam, lentamente, as escadas forradas com carpete púrpura.**

 **— Não se preocupe, papai**

\- Eu tenho certeza que vocês não irão contar - concordou Josh, com um sorriso enorme.

 **— disse Fred feliz — temos grandes planos para esse dinheiro,**

\- Uma pena que vocês não receberam o dinheiro- disse Harry.

\- Mas tudo deu certo no final, graças a você - disse Fred.

Lily não tinha ideia do que Fred queria dizer com aquele graças a você, mas estava feliz mesmo assim que Harry tivesse ajudado a alguém.

 **não queremos que ele seja confiscado.**

\- Mamãe com certeza confiscaria - concordou Ginny.

 **Por um instante, pareceu que o Sr. Weasley ia perguntar que planos eram aqueles, mas em seguida, pensando melhor, decidiu que não queria saber.**

\- Assim ele pode dizer que não sabia nada para Molly - riu Frank.

 **Logo eles foram engolfados pela multidão que saía do estádio e regressava aos acampamentos. O ar da noite trazia aos seus ouvidos cantorias desafinadas quando retomavam o caminho iluminado por lanternas, os Leprechauns continuavam a sobrevoar a área em alta velocidade, rindo, tagarelando, sacudindo as lanternas. Quando os garotos chegaram finalmente às barracas, ninguém estava com vontade de dormir**

\- Depois de um jogo desses, todos ficariam bastante acordados - concordou Sirius.

 **e, dado o nível da barulheira, o Sr. Weasley concordou que podiam tomar, uma última xícara de chocolate, antes de se deitar.**

Remus fez uma expressão sonhadora. Chocolate quente era uma delícia, provavelmente a melhor bebida inventada, melhor até que Cerveja Amanteigada.

Sirius revirou os olhos, divertido. Sabia exatamente o quê Remus estava pensando; Lupin não era conhecido por esconder sua paixão por chocolate.

 **Logo estavam discutindo prazerosamente a partida, o Sr. Weasley se deixou envolver por Chalie em uma polêmica sobre jogo bruto,**

\- Não existe isso de jogo bruto - brincou James.

\- Vou me lembrar disso no seu próximo jogo, James - brincou Frank.

 **e somente quando Ginny caiu no sono em cima da mesinha e derramou chocolate quente pelo chão que o pai deu um basta nas retrospectivas verbais e insistiu que todos fossem se deitar.**

\- Desculpa gente - falou Ginny.

\- Tinha que acontecer uma hora - tranquilizou Fred.

 **Hermione e Ginny se transferiram para a barraca vizinha e Harry e os Weasley vestiram os pijamas e subiram nos beliches.**

\- Sempre é a melhor hora do dia quando você coloca pijama - comentou Lissy. Os outros a encararam estranhamente.

 **Do outro lado do acampamento eles ainda ouviam muita cantoria e uma batida que ecoava estranhamente.**

\- Odeio quando você descreve qualquer coisas como estranha - disse Alice - Já fico assustada.

 **— Ah, fico feliz de não estar de serviço — murmurou o Sr. Weasley cheio de sono. — Eu não iria gostar nem um pouco de ter que dizer aos irlandeses que eles precisam parar de comemorar.**

\- Coitado dos que tiveram que fazer isso - concordou Regulus.

 **Harry, que ocupava a cama superior do beliche de Ron, ficou olhando para o teto de lona da barraca, observando o brilho ocasional das lanternas dos Leprechauns que sobrevoavam o acampamento e visualizando alguns dos lances mais espetaculares de Krum.**

James deu um aceno de aprovação. Pelo que sabia, o que faltava em Harry era somente conhecer mais táticas profissionais.

 **Estava doido para tornar a montar sua Firebolt e experimentar a Finta de Wronski…**

\- Harry James...

\- Está tudo bem, mãe, nem é perigoso.

 **Por alguma razão Olívio Wood jamais conseguira transmitir como era aquele lance com os seus diagramas complicados…**

\- Não sei como Olívio nunca pensou em te levar para ver um jogo profissional - comentou Fred.

\- Eu estou feliz que ele não tenha pensado, senão eu não teria paz.

 **Harry se viu usando vestes com seu nome nas costas e imaginou a sensação de ouvir uma multidão de cem mil pessoas berrando,** **enquanto a voz de Ludo Bagman ecoava pelo estádio "Com vocês… Potter!"**

Harry corou.

\- Deve ser incrível - suspirou James.

\- Harry Potter, jogador profissional de Quadribol - disse Neville com uma voz de narrador de trailer.

\- Você considerou jogar profissionalmente? - perguntou Regulus interessado.

\- Não, não seriamente. A ideia passou pela minha cabeça... Mas não acho que é o que eu gostaria de fazer - admitiu Harry.

\- Uma pena - disse James.

\- De qualquer jeito, você será ótimo no que fizer... Um excelente auror - disse Regulus. Harry sorriu para ele.

Lily encarou James, falando silenciosamente "tá vendo? É assim que se faz!".

James encolheu.

\- Desculpe, Harry. Eu concordo com Regulus.

\- Eu sei, pai - Harry riu.

 **Harry jamais chegou a saber se adormecera ou não**

\- Essa duvida eu posso tirar: você dormiu - afirmou Ron.

 **— seus devaneios de voar como Krum talvez tivessem se transformado em sonhos de verdade**

\- Ops, não foi dessa vez.

 **—, só sabia que, de repente ouviu o Sr. Weasley gritar.**

 **— Levantem! Ron, Harry, vamos logo, levantem, é urgente!**

\- O que foi agora? - perguntou Lily.

 **Harry se sentou depressa e seu cocuruto bateu na lona do teto.**

\- Que dor - resmungou Sirius.

 **— Que foi? — perguntou.**

 **Vagamente ele percebeu que alguma coisa não estava bem.**

\- Nada estava bem.

 **O barulho no acampamento tinha mudado. A cantoria parara. Ele ouvia gritos e um tropel de gente correndo.**

\- Foi horrível - disse Ginny.

 **Harry desceu do beliche e apanhou suas roupas, mas o Sr. Weasley, que vestira a jeans por cima do pijama, falou:**

 **— Não temos tempo, Harry, apanhe uma jaqueta e saia, depressa!**

\- Então é algo realmente sério - disse Frank, assustado.

 **Harry obedeceu e saiu correndo da barraca, com Ron nos seus calcanhares. À luz das poucas fogueiras que ainda ardiam, viu gente correndo para a floresta, fugindo de alguma coisa que avançava pelo acampamento em sua direção, alguma coisa que emitia estranhos lampejos e ruídos que lembravam tiros.**

\- Ainda bem que não temos que nós preocupar com tiros também - disse Hermione.

 **Caçoadas em voz alta, risadas e berros de bêbedos se aproximavam, depois uma forte explosão de luz verde, que iluminou a cena.**

\- Luz verde como...? - Alice perguntou incapaz de terminar a frase.

\- Não, não era Avada Kedrava - disse Neville para tranquilizar a mãe.

 **Um grupo compacto de bruxos, que se moviam ao mesmo tempo e apontavam as varinhas para o alto, vinha marchando pelo acampamento. Harry apertou os olhos para enxergá-los… Não pareciam ter rostos… Então ele percebeu que tinham as cabeças encapuzadas e os rostos mascarados.**

Todos de 1977 se encararam em horror. Não podia ser. Eles sabiam que Voldemort voltaria, mas não agora... Não podia ser tão cedo. Quanto mais tempo os outros tivessem de vida normal, melhor.

 **No alto, pairando sobre eles no ar, quatro figuras se debatiam, forçadas a assumir formas grotescas. Era como se os bruxos mascarados no chão fossem titereiros e as pessoas no alto, marionetes movidas por cordões invisíveis que subiam das varinhas erguidas.**

\- São eles mesmos - sussurrou Snape. Eles costumavam fazer isso.

James e Lily apertaram a mão um do outro, assim como Frank e Alice. Dorcas apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Remus. Lene e Sirius só se olharam.

 **Duas das figuras eram muito pequenas.**

\- Provavelmente crianças - disse Alice e lançou um olhar preocupado a Neville. Sabia que era irracional, mas ele era a sua criança.

 **Mais bruxos foram se reunindo ao grupo que marchava, riam e apontavam para os corpos no ar.**

\- Tem mais deles? - perguntou Lilly horrorizada.

\- Aposto que eles estavam esperando um momento como esse há muito tempo, mas mesmo assim é babaquice envolver-se em um ataque tão ridículo - comentou Sirius.

 **Barracas se fechavam e desabavam à medida que a multidão engrossava. Uma ou duas vezes Harry viu um bruxo explodir uma barraca com a varinha para desimpedir o caminho.**

\- Como se não fosse nada, como se não pudesse ter alguém dentro - murmurou Lene incrédula. Ela sabia bem o que era uma guerra, mas esses eventos aconteceram em uma época de paz.

 **Outras tantas pegaram fogo. A gritaria foi se avolumando.**

\- Os funcionários do ministério não sabiam o quê fazer também - disse Harry.

 **As pessoas no ar foram repentinamente iluminadas ao passarem sobre uma barraca em chamas, e Harry reconheceu uma delas — o Sr. Roberts, o gerente do acampamento.**

\- O trouxa do lugar - murmurou Lily triste.

 **As outras três, pelo jeito, deviam ser sua mulher e seus filhos. Um dos arruaceiros virou a Sra. Roberts de cabeça para baixo com a varinha, a camisola dela caiu deixando à mostra suas enormes calças ela tentava se cobrir enquanto a multidão embaixo dava guinchos e vaias de alegria.**

Lissy tentou segurar sua revolta. Uma mulher ser exposta desse jeito, era terrível.

 **— Que coisa doentia — murmurou Ron, observando a menor das crianças trouxas, que começara a rodopiar feito um pião, quase vinte metros acima do chão, a cabeça sacudindo molemente de um lado para outro. — Que coisa realmente doentia…**

Hermione deu um sorriso. Era bom ser lembrada de como outras pessoas odiavam os comensais, mesmo sendo sangue-puros. Sem conseguir conter-se, ela lançou um olhar de ódio para Regulus. Sabia que a situação não era fácil para o garoto, mas mesmo assim ele escolhera aliar-se a Voldemort.

Regulus devolveu o olhar de Hermione friamente. Sim, talvez ela estivesse certa em julgá-lo pelo que era, mas ele não tinha tido muito escolha e fizera o que pudera para sobreviver. Não iria justificar suas ações, porém não iria esconder-se delas.

 **Hermione e Ginny vieram correndo ao encontro dos garotos, vestindo casacos por cima das camisolas,**

\- Ainda bem que fizemos isso - Ginny não queria nem pensar em como os Comensais poderiam ter ido atrás delas de outro modo.

 **seguidas de perto pelo Sr. Weasley. No mesmo momento, Bill, Chalie e Percy saíram da barraca dos garotos inteiramente vestidos, com as mangas enroladas e as varinhas em punho.**

\- A diferença entre ser um adulto responsável e ser um jovem inconsequente feito Ron - brincou Hermione.

 **— Vamos ajudar o pessoal do Ministério — gritou o Sr. Weasley para ser ouvido com aquele barulho, enrolando as próprias mangas.**

Lily ficou feliz por um momento por Sr. Weasley ter passado pela guerra; se ele sobreviveu era claro que tinha aprendido algo de autodefesa e poderia ajudar os meninos. Então ela sentiu-se culpada por pensar isso.

 **— Vocês… Vão para a floresta e fiquem juntos. Irei apanhá-los quando resolvermos este problema aqui!**

\- Não sei se eu chamaria isso de problema - resmungou Snape.

\- Sério que você está reclamando disso? O cara está no meio de um ataque com crianças para cuidar, ele não vai ligar para a linguagem - disse Dorcas.

 **Bill, Chalie e Percy já estavam correndo em direção aos baderneiros que se aproximavam;**

\- Estou surpresa que vocês não estejam correndo atrás deles - falou Lissy desconfiada.

\- Nunca vamos atrás de problemas - Hermione defendeu-se.

\- Mas eles me perseguem - disse Harry, dando de ombros.

\- É, acho que isso pode acontecer quando você é um dos inimigos número um de um bruxo da trevas - concordou Alex, arrancando risadas de Harry. O Paltrown pareceu surpreso com isso.

 **o Sr. Weasley saiu depressa atrás dos filhos.**

\- Dos outros filhos, no caso.

 **Bruxos do Ministério convergiam de todas as direções para o foco do problema.**

\- Pelo menos eles estão fazendo algo - disse Regulus.

 **A multidão sob a família Roberts se aproximava sempre mais.**

 **— Anda — disse Fred, agarrando a mão de Ginny e começando a puxá-la para a floresta.**

Ginny lançou um olhar grato para o irmão. Fred sorriu.

 **Harry, Ron, Hermione e George os acompanharam. Todos olharam para trás ao alcançarem as árvores. Os manifestantes sob a família Roberts eram mais numerosos que nunca, os garotos viram os bruxos do Ministério tentando chegar aos bruxos encapuzados no centro, mas encontravam grande dificuldade.**

\- Nada que não possa ser superado - disse Lene.

\- Talvez não em tempo - murmurou Dorcas.

\- Os comensais não irão matar os trouxas - contradisse Regulus. Ele conhecia bem demais o sistema para saber que esse não era o caso, especialmente depois de anos sem atividade ou Voldemort para os proteger.

 **Aparentemente estavam com medo de executar algum feitiço que pudesse fazer a família Roberts despencar.**

\- Mas eles poderiam fazer um feito para desacelerar a queda - falou Harry confuso, lembrando-se do que Dumbledore fizera.

\- Não é um feitiço tão simples, Harry.

 **As lanternas coloridas que antes iluminavam o caminho para o estádio tinham sido apagadas.**

\- Okay, _isso_ pode ser resolvido de forma simples - disse Alice. Ninguém discordou.

 **Vultos escuros andavam perdidos entre as árvores; crianças choravam, ecoavam gritos ansiosos e vozes cheias de pânico por todo o lado no ar frio da noite.**

\- Uma noite perfeita de uma Copa Mundial - ironizou James. Ele sentia-se tão irritado com Comensais por colocarem Harry e os outros em perigo, por estragar uma noite perfeita.

 **Harry se sentiu empurrado para cá e para lá por pessoas cujos rostos ele não conseguia distinguir. Eles ouviram Ron dar um berro de dor.**

\- Você está bem? - perguntou Lene, ansiosamente.

\- Sim, não foi nada - falou Ron envergonhado.

 **— Que aconteceu? — perguntou Hermione ansiosa, parando tão abruptamente que Harry quase deu um encontrão nela.**

\- Não foi mais abrupto que o grito de Ron - comentou Ginny.

 **— Ron, onde é que você está? Ah, mas que burrice… Lumus!**

 **Ela iluminou a varinha e apontou o fino feixe de luz para o caminho. Ron estava esparramado no chão.**

\- O que diabos aconteceu?

 **— Tropecei numa raiz de árvore — disse ele aborrecido, pondo-se de pé.**

\- Ah. Só isso. Por um segundo, eu fiquei preocupada - disse Ginny, batendo no irmão.

\- Desculpe, desculpe!

 **— Ora, com pés desse tamanho, é difícil não tropeçar — disse uma voz arrastada às costas deles.**

 **Harry, Ron e Hermione se viraram rapidamente. Draco Malfoy estava parado sozinho perto deles, encostado a uma árvore, numa atitude de total descontração.**

\- Claro que ele tinha que aparecer nessa hora - bufou Sirius.

\- Todo mundo correndo e ele parado lá - disse Ron irritado.

\- Ele não tinha com o quê se preocupar.

 **De braços cruzados, parecia ter estado a contemplar a cena no acampamento por uma abertura entre as árvores.**

\- Stalker.

 **Ron disse a Malfoy que fosse fazer uma coisa que Harry sabia que o amigo jamais teria se atrevido a dizer na frente da Sra. Weasley.**

\- Claro que não, eu tenho medo de morrer - disse Ron.

 **— Olha a boca suja, Weasley — disse Malfoy, seus olhos claros reluzindo. — Não é melhor você se apressar? Não quer que descubram sua amiga, não é?**

\- O que é isso, Malfoy? Preocupação? - zombou Lene.

\- Eu não tenho medo que ninguém me _descubra_ \- disse Hermione friamente, ironizando a palavra.

 **Ele indicou Hermione com a cabeça e, neste instante, ouviu-se no acampamento uma explosão como a de uma bomba, e um relâmpago verde iluminou momentaneamente as árvores à volta deles.**

Lily colocou o rosto dentro das mãos. Não conseguia parar de se preocupar, mesmo sabendo que todos estavam bem agora.

 **— Que é que você quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Hermione em tom de desafio.**

 **— Granger, eles estão caçando trouxas — disse Malfoy. — Você vai querer mostrar suas calcinhas no ar? Porque se quiser, fique por aqui mesmo… Eles estão vindo nessa direção, e todos vamos dar boas gargalhadas.**

\- Engraçado como se ele já se inclui nos comensais - disse Ginny.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Lendo sobre essa memória estava sendo esquisito. A altitude de Malfoy estava meio estranha. Parecia até que ele estava tentando mesmo fazer com que eles saíssem para que Hermione não sofresse o mesmo que a trouxa. Será que Draco tinha algum tipo de compaixão, afinal?

 **— Hermione é bruxa — rosnou Harry.**

 **— Faça como quiser Potter — disse Malfoy sorrindo maliciosamente.**

\- Que menino insuportável - resmungou Lene.

 **— Se você acha que eles não são capazes de identificar um "Sangue Ruim", fique onde está.**

\- Sangue ruim é você... - resmungou Lissy.

 **— Você é que devia olhar sua boca suja! — gritou Ron. Todos os presentes sabiam que "Sangue Ruim" era uma palavra muito ofensiva a uma bruxa ou bruxo de pais trouxas.**

\- A mais ofensiva que existe - corrigiu Hermione.

 **— Deixa para lá, Ron — disse Hermione depressa, agarrando o amigo pelo braço para contê-lo, quando ele fez menção de avançar em Malfoy.**

\- Ownn, Ron já estava lutando para defender seu amor - falou George.

 **Ouviu-se um estampido do outro lado das árvores mais alto do que qualquer dos anteriores. Várias pessoas que estavam próximas gritaram. Malfoy deu um risinho abafado.**

\- Psicopata dos infernos - murmurou Ron.

 **— Eles se assustam à toa, não é? — disse com a fala mole. — Imagino que papai disse a vocês para se esconderem?**

\- Você queria que ele dissesse para eles lutarem? Jovens de 14 anos contra vários adultos? - perguntou Dorcas num tom de você-é-doente?

 **Que é que ele está fazendo, tentando salvar os trouxas?**

\- Sim, algo errado nisso? - questionou Lily.

 **— Onde estão os seus pais? — perguntou Harry, a raiva crescendo.**

\- Calma, Harry, você é melhor que isso - disse Lily.

Harry deu de ombros. Ele não tinha certeza se era muito melhor. Não quando se tratava de Malfoy.

 **— Lá no acampamento usando máscaras, é isso?**

\- Não sei se Lucius chega a ser burro a esse ponto - disse Regulus.

 **Malfoy virou o rosto para Harry, ainda sorrindo.**

 **— Ora… Se eles estivessem, eu não iria dizer a você, não é mesmo, Potter?**

\- Sei não, você tem sido bastante vocal em como odeia qualquer coisa que não seja sangue puro - disse Harry.

 **— Ah, anda gente — disse Hermione, com um olhar de repugnância para Malfoy**

\- Ainda é pouco para o quê ele merece.

 **—, vamos procurar os outros.**

 **— Fique com essa cabeçorra lanzuda abaixada, Granger — caçoou Malfoy.**

Hermione revirou os olhos.

 **— Anda gente — repetiu Hermione, e puxou Harry e Ron de volta ao caminho.**

 **— Aposto qualquer coisa como o pai dele é um dos mascarados! — disse Ron indignado.**

\- Ninguém vai apostar contra - resmungou Ginny.

 **— Bem, com um pouco de sorte, o Ministério vai agarrá-lo!**

\- Sim, e não vai fazer nada depois - disse Regulus.

 **— disse Hermione com veemência. — Ah, não dá para acreditar, onde foi que os outros se meteram?**

\- Acabamos nos separando na confusão.

 **Fred, George e Ginny não estavam em nenhum lugar à vista, embora o caminho estivesse apinhado de pessoas, todas espiando nervosamente a confusão no acampamento, por cima dos ombros.**

\- E ninguém faz nada.

 **Um grupo de adolescentes de pijamas discutia em altos brados um pouco adiante no caminho. Quando viram Harry, Ron e Hermione, uma garota de cabelos espessos e crespos se virou e disse depressa:**

 **— Ou est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue…**

\- Eles realmente acharam que vocês eram franceses?

\- Acho que não, mas estavam desesperado para tentar.

\- Nessa hora, eu quis saber falar francês - disse Hermione.

 **— Hum… Quê? — perguntou Ron.**

 **— Ah… — A menina que falara deu as costas para ele, e quando os garotos continuaram andando ouviram-na dizer claramente: — Hogwarts.**

\- Pelo menos ela não falou como um insulto.

 **— Beauxbatons — murmurou Hermione.**

 **— Como disse? — falou Harry.**

 **— Devem estudar na Beauxbatons — esclareceu Hermione. — Você sabe… Academia de Magia Beauxbatons… Li sobre ela em Uma Avaliação da Educação em Magia na Europa.**

\- Aquele momento que Harry não sabe nada sobre as escolas de outros países - disse Sirius.

 **— Ah… Sei… Certo — disse Harry.**

\- Super.

 **— Fred e George não podem ter ido tão longe assim — comentou Ron puxando a varinha do bolso, acendendo-a como fizera Hermione e esquadrinhando o caminho. Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta à procura da própria varinha, mas não estava lá.**

\- Como assim não estava lá, Harry James Potter? - perguntou Lily.

\- Sumiu - disse Harry.

\- Você perdeu sua varinha? - James quase gritou.

\- Bem, não tecnicamente, mas estava sem ela.

Regulus resmungou. Claro que Harry tinha que perder a varinha numa situação de vida ou morte!

\- Vocês estavam com a de vocês? - perguntou James ansioso para Hermione e Ron. Os dois assentiram e James conseguiu relaxar um pouco.

 **A única coisa que encontrou foi o seu onióculo.**

\- Não acredito nisso - murmurou Alice.

 **— Ah, não, eu não acredito… Perdi a minha varinha!**

 **— Está brincando!**

 **Ron e Hermione ergueram bem as varinhas para projetar seus finos raios de luz mais à frente no caminho;**

\- Talvez você a encontre.

\- Bem...

\- Porra, Harry!

\- James!

\- Desculpa Lily!

 **Harry olhou para todo lado, mas a varinha não estava visível em lugar algum.**

\- Que ótimo, quem não adora está sem varinha em situação de perigo? - ironizou Sirius.

 **— Talvez tenha ficado na barraca — disse Ron.**

\- Conhecendo a sorte de Harry, eu duvidaria - disse Frank.

 **— Talvez tenha caído do seu bolso quando você estava correndo? — sugeriu Hermione ansiosa.**

\- Pouco provável.

 **— É — falou Harry —, talvez…**

 **Em geral ele a carregava o tempo todo quando estava no mundo dos bruxos,**

\- Devia carregar no trouxa também - repreendeu James.

\- É, não acho que os Dursley concordem com isso - falou Harry.n

\- Nem fale deles - devolveu James irritado.

 **e vendo-se sem a varinha no meio de uma confusão daquelas sentiu-se extremamente vulnerável.**

\- Você está extremamente vulnerável - falou Regulus, ansioso. Sabia que nada muito sério aconteceria com Harry, mas ainda assim ele estava no meio de um ataque sem varinha.

 **Um rumorejar fez os três se sobressaltarem.**

\- Quando você está tenso, o menor barulho parece o fim do mundo - disse Alex.

 **Winky, a elfo doméstica, estava tentando sair de uma moita de arbustos ali perto. Movia-se de um jeito esquisitíssimo, com visível dificuldade;**

\- Mais esquisito que o normal? - perguntou Sirius com desprezo. Odiava elfos domésticos.

Regulus lançou um olhar repreensor ao irmão.

 **era como se alguém invisível estivesse tentando segurá-la.**

Ron, Hermione e Harry trocaram olhares. Lembravam muito bem quem tinha sido o responsável por fazer a elfa andar assim.

 **— Tem bruxos malvados aqui! — guinchou ela nervosa, ao se curvar para frente e se esforçar para correr. — Gente voando… Lá no alto! Winky está saindo do caminho!**

\- Winky esperta - falou Frank.

 **E desapareceu entre as árvores do outro lado da via, ofegando e guinchando enquanto lutava com a força que a retinha.**

\- Coitada - falou Hermione revoltada.

 **— Que é que há com ela? — perguntou Ron, acompanhando-a com o olhar, curioso. — Por que ela não consegue correr direito?**

 **— Aposto como não pediu permissão para se esconder — disse Harry.**

\- Não é isso - Frank balançou a cabeça.

\- A menos que a tivessem proibido diretamente de se esconder, ela não deveria ter dificuldades para isso, só teria que se punir depois, se achasse que o mestre não gostaria de saber as ações dela - explicou Regulus.

\- Não deixa de ser cruel - falou Hermione friamente. Já estava irritada com Regulus e ouvi-lo defendendo a escravidão dos elfos domésticos - Deveriam existir leis que proibissem o uso de um elfo doméstico.

\- Não se meta no que não sabe, Granger - interrompeu Snape. Tirando Lily, Regulus era o mais próximo do que poderia chamar de amigo ali, não aceitaria a forma que Granger o respondeu. Até porque ela estava errada em relação aos elfos, suas ideias eram absurdas.

 **Estava se lembrando de Dobby: todas as vezes que tentava fazer alguma coisa que os Malfoy não gostariam, era forçado a bater em si mesmo.**

\- Os Malfoy nunca trataram bem os seus elfos - disse Regulus, dando de ombros.

\- Ou os seres humanos também - disse Harry.

 **— Sabem, os elfos domésticos têm uma vida duríssima!**

Snape revirou os olhos. Pobres elfos que tinham uma vida terrível. Devia ser a pior coisa do mundo.

 **— disse Hermione indignada. — É escravidão, isso é que é! Aquele Sr. Crouch fez Winky subir até o topo do estádio, e ela estava aterrorizada, e a enfeitiçou dessa maneira para que nem possa correr quando eles começam a pisotear barracas!**

\- Vocês não tinham nem certeza disso - apontou Regulus.

Hermione o encarou irritada. Harry colocou a mão suavemente no ombro dela, em uma forma de um pedido e, principalmente, um aviso.

 **Por que ninguém faz nada para acabar com uma situação dessas?**

\- Porque os elfos não estão incomodados com as coisas do jeito que são - apontou Frank.

 **— Ué, os elfos são felizes, não são? — admirou-se Ron. — Você ouviu a Winky durante a partida… "Elfos domésticos não devem se divertir…" é disso que ela gosta, que mandem nela…**

\- Elfos nasceram para isso - comentou Sirius.

Regulus conteve o impulso de revirar os olhos, Sirius não tinha o menor direito de falar nada sobre elfos.

 **— É gente como você, Ron — começou Hermione com veemência —, que sustenta sistemas podres e injustos, só porque são preguiçosos demais para…**

Lily acenou com a cabeça, concordando com Hermione.

 **Um novo estrondo ecoou na orla da floresta.**

Alice agradeceu pela mudança de assunto. Não queria que uma discussão sobre elfos começasse.

 **— Vamos continuar andando, vamos? — disse Ron, e Harry o viu olhar irritado para Hermione.**

\- Não gosto quando me xingam, sabe.

\- Eu só estava defendendo o meu ponto de vista - Hermione deu de ombros.

 **Talvez fosse verdade o que Malfoy dissera;**

Novamente Harry se questionou por que Malfoy teria falado com eles da forma que falou. Será que nessa época ele já tinha percebido que o mundo de Comensais não era tão bom quanto Lucius o fizera acreditar? Ou será que Harry estava vendo mais coisa do que realmente tinha acontecido? Harry suspirou. _Nessas horas, ser um pouco mais sonserino teria ajudado..._ Harry olhou para Regulus. Se tinha alguém que poderia ajudá-lo a decifrar as intenções de Malfoy, seria ele. Harry prometeu que no fim do capítulo pediria a opinião do sonserino.

 **talvez Hermione estivesse em maior perigo do que eles.**

Ron abraçou a namorada.

 **Recomeçaram a andar, Harry ainda revistando os bolsos, embora soubesse que a varinha não estava ali.**

James balançou a cabeça para o filho.

 **Os garotos seguiram o caminho que se aprofundava na floresta, atentos para avistarem Fred, George e Ginny. Passaram por um grupo de duendes que davam gargalhadas à vista de um saco de ouro que, sem dúvida, deviam ter ganho apostando na partida,**

\- Deve ser excelente ganhar pelo que você apostou - disse Fred.

\- Ninguém é doido de enganar um duende em uma aposta - afirmou Alice.

 **e que pareciam imperturbáveis diante da confusão no acampamento.**

\- Essas coisas simples não tem interessam a eles - ironizou Sirius.

 **Mais adiante, depararam com um trecho iluminado por uma luz prateada e, quando espiaram entre as árvores, viram três Veela altas e belas paradas em uma clareira e cercadas por um bando de jovens bruxos barulhentos, todos falando em altos brados.**

\- Aposto que estavam falando besteira - resmungou Ginny. Tinha aprendido a simpatizar com veelas depois de conhecer melhor Fleur e ver com o que ela tinha que lidar.

 **— Ganho uns cem sacos de galeões por ano — gritava um. — Mato dragões para a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas.**

\- Poxa, acho que é verdade - Lene revirou os olhos.

 **— Mata nada — berrou seu amigo —, você lava pratos no Caldeirão Furado…**

\- Um pouco diferente - observou Sirius.

\- Todos podem subir na vida - lembrou Lene.

 **Mas eu sou caçador de vampiros, já matei uns noventa até agora…**

\- Só na sua imaginação, querido - disse Lissy.

 **Um terceiro bruxo, cujas espinhas eram visíveis até à luz fraca e prateada das Veela, entrou nesse instante na conversa:**

 **— Eu estou às vésperas de me tornar o Ministro da Magia mais novo de todos os tempos.**

\- Queria ver o que Fudge iria dizer sobre isso...

\- Provavelmente nada.

 **Harry deu risadinhas abafadas. Reconheceu o bruxo espinhento; o nome dele era Stanislau Shunpike, e era, na realidade, condutor do Nôitibus Andante.**

\- Que bom que ninguém está tentando fingir ser o que não é - disse Lily irônica. Detestava isso, achava ridículo quando meninos e meninas tentam mudar para parecerem serem melhor para quem gostava.

 **Ele se virou para dizer isso a Ron, mas o rosto do amigo se afrouxara estranhamente**

\- Não me diga que... - disse Neville.

\- SIM! - respondeu Harry empolgado.

 **e no segundo seguinte Ron estava gritando:**

 **— Eu já disse a vocês que inventei uma vassoura que pode chegar a Júpiter?**

Ron corou.

\- Como você inventa algo assim e não nos conta? - os gêmeos perturbaram o irmão, fazendo inúmeras perguntas sobre a sua suposta invenção.

\- Como é Júpiter, Ron? É como você sonhou? - perguntou Sirius, entrando na onda também.

\- Eu queria ver se vocês iam se controlar também se estivesse no meu lugar... - o ruivo resmungou.

\- Bem, o Harry se controlou - comentou James, inocentemente.

\- Harry... Bem... É o Harry! - balbuciou Ron.

 **— Francamente! — tornou a exclamar Hermione, e ela e Harry agarraram Ron pelos braços com firmeza, viraram-no e saíram andando com ele. Quando a algazarra das Veela com seus admiradores se tornou completamente inaudível, os três já estavam no coração da floresta.**

\- E as pobres veela estavam tendo que lidar com eles sozinhas - disse Alice.

\- Eu tenho certeza que elas dão conta - disse Ron.

 **Pareciam estar sozinhos agora, tudo estava muito mais quieto.**

\- Não me digam que estão num lugar totalmente deserto...

 **Harry espiou para os lados.**

 **— Acho que podemos esperar aqui, sabe, dá para ouvir uma pessoa chegando a mais de um quilômetro.**

\- A menos que a pessoa saiba ser silenciosa - comentou Regulus.

 **Nem bem ele dissera essas palavras, Ludo Bagman saiu de trás de uma árvore um pouco adiante.**

\- Nada como ser provado errado no mesmo segundo que você diz algo - disse Harry, bem humorado.

 **Mesmo à luz fraca das duas varinhas, Harry viu que uma grande mudança se operara em Bagman. Ele já não parecia displicente e rosado; não havia mais elasticidade em seu andar. Parecia muito pálido e cansado.**

\- O que será que houve? - falou Dorcas preocupada.

 **— Quem está aí? — perguntou o bruxo, piscando os olhos, tentando distinguir os rostos dos garotos.**

\- Está mal mesmo, hein?

 **— Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui sozinhos?**

\- Dando um passeio no bosque - ironizou Lene.

 **Eles se entreolharam surpresos.**

 **— Bem… Está acontecendo um tumulto — disse Ron.**

 **Bagman arregalou os olhos para ele.**

 **— Quê?**

\- Bom saber que ele estava atento ao que acontecia perto dele.

 **— No acampamento… Umas pessoas agarraram uma família de trouxas…**

\- Comensais... - murmurou Frank baixinho.

 **Bagman praguejou em voz alta.**

 **— Desgraçados! — Ele pareceu ficar muito perturbado e, sem dizer mais nada, desaparatou com um pequeno estalo.**

\- Não foi muito educado, mas é compreensível.

 **— Não anda muito bem informado o Sr. Bagman, não é?**

\- Pode-se dizer isso.

 **— comentou Hermione franzindo a testa.**

 **— Mas ele foi um grande batedor — disse Ron e, adiantando-se aos amigos, rumou para uma pequena clareira e se sentou em um trecho de grama seca ao pé de uma árvore. — Os Wimbourne Wasps foram campeões três vezes seguidas quando ele fazia parte do time.**

\- Uma boa coisa que ele não resolveu ser auror ao invés disso então.

 **Tirou, então, a pequena estátua de Krum do bolso, colocou-a no chão e ficou por instantes observando-a andar.**

\- Ron é tão fã de Krum quanto Ginny era de Harry.

\- EI! - protestaram os dois ruivos mais novos.

 **Igualzinho ao Krum verdadeiro, o modelo andava com os pés para fora e tinha os ombros caídos, bem menos impressionante andando feito pato do que montado na vassoura.**

\- O ar vem mais naturalmente para ele - comentou Ginny.

 **Harry escutou com atenção se vinha algum barulho do acampamento. Tudo parecia silencioso; talvez o tumulto tivesse acabado.**

\- Não seja descuidado, Harry.

 **— Espero que os outros estejam bem — disse Hermione depois de algum tempo.**

 **— Estão — disse Ron.**

Frank acenou com a cabeça. Essa era a hora de pensar positivamente.

 **— Imagine se o seu pai apanhar o Lucius Malfoy**

\- Não iria adiantar nada. Ele seria solto no dia seguinte - resmungou Sirius.

\- Pelo menos, ele teria que gastar uma boa quantia para sair da cadeia - disse James.

 **— disse Harry sentando-se ao lado de Ron para observar a estatueta de Krum andando por cima das folhas secas. — Ele vive dizendo que gostaria de ter alguma coisa contra o Malfoy.**

\- Todos podemos entender o sentimento - disse Hermione.

 **— Isso ia apagar aquele risinho na cara do nosso amigo Draco, ah, ia — disse Ron.**

\- Nunca achei que você chamaria Draco de amigo.

\- Ah, cala a boca, George.

 **— Mas, e os coitados daqueles trouxas — lamentou Hermione nervosa. — E se não conseguirem trazer eles de volta ao chão?**

 **— Vão conseguir — Ron tranquilizou a amiga —, vão arranjar um jeito.**

\- Deram um jeito de trazer minha tia de volta ao normal - disse Harry, causando risadas dos outros ao se lembrarem do acontecimento do terceiro ano.

 **— Mas é uma loucura fazer uma coisa daquelas com o Ministério da Magia em peso aqui hoje! Quero dizer, como é que eles esperam se safar?**

\- Com dinheiro e influência, se forem pegos.

 **Vocês acham que eles andaram bebendo ou só…**

 **Mas Hermione parou de falar abruptamente e espiou por cima do ombro.**

\- O que houve?

 **Harry e Ron também se viraram depressa. Parecia que alguém estava cambaleando em direção à clareira em que se encontravam. Eles esperaram, prestando atenção ao ruído dos passos desiguais por trás das árvores escuras.**

\- Pelo menos é só uma pessoa - confortou-se Lily.

 **Mas os passos pararam repentinamente.**

 **— Alôô? — chamou Harry.**

\- Não chama! - imploraram Alice, Dorcas e Lily.

 **Silêncio. Harry se levantou e espiou atrás da árvore. Estava escuro para ver muito longe, mas ele sentia que havia alguém logo além do seu campo de visão.**

\- Alguém escondido... Não pode ser coisa boa.

 **— Quem está aí? — perguntou.**

 **E então, sem aviso, o silêncio foi rompido por uma voz diferente de todas que tinham ouvido antes;**

\- Então é alguém que vocês não conhecem.

\- Como você lembrou da voz de todos? - perguntou Frank espantado. Harry deu de ombros.

 **e ela não soltou um grito, mas algo que lembrava um feitiço.**

 **— MORSMORDRE!**

Todos de 1977 entreolharam-se. Já ouviram falar desse feitiço e do que ele fazia. Não podia significar nada bom.

 **E uma coisa enorme, verde e brilhante, irrompeu do lugar escuro que os olhos de Harry se esforçaram para penetrar e voou para o topo das árvores e para o céu.**

\- Voou? - alguns perguntaram espantados.

 **— Quem…? — exclamou Ron, ficando em pé de um salto e arregalando os olhos para a coisa que aparecera.**

 **Por uma fração de segundo, Harry pensou que fosse outra formação de duendes irlandeses. Depois percebeu que era um crânio colossal, aparentemente composto por estrelas de esmeralda e uma cobra saindo da boca como uma língua.**

Alice e Frank estremeceram. Os marotos se entreolharam. Lene, Lily e Dorcas tentaram manter os pensamento ruins afastados. Nem todos tinham visto a marca na vida real, mas já tinham visto inúmeras vezes em jornais.

Snape e Regulus se entreolharam.

 **Enquanto olhavam, o crânio foi subindo cada vez mais alto, envolto em uma névoa de fumaça esverdeada, recortando-se contra o céu noturno como uma nova constelação.**

\- A marca negra - sussurrou Regulus, inconscientemente esfregando a marca que estava no seu braço esquerdo. O gesto não passou despercebido pelo trio de ouro. Harry não se incomodou, mas Ron e Hermione lançaram olhares de desgosto para o sonserino.

 **De repente, toda a floresta ao redor deles explodiu em gritos.**

\- As pessoas se lembram - falou Snape.

\- Elas não tem como esquecer - disse Lily simplesmente.

 **Harry não entendeu o motivo, mas o único possível era a súbita aparição do crânio, que agora estava alto o suficiente para iluminar toda a floresta, como um letreiro macabro de néon.**

\- É algo sinistro - disse Alice.

 **Ele esquadrinhou a escuridão à procura da pessoa que conjurara o crânio, mas não conseguiu ver ninguém.**

\- O culpado já deve ter se escondido - disse Neville.

 **— Quem está aí? — chamou ele mais uma vez.**

James esfregou os olhos, cansado. Pela primeira vez, queria que os filhos só deixasse as coisas quietas. Não queria que ele confrontasse quem quer que fosse que tivesse conjurado a marca.

 **— Harry, vamos, anda! — Hermione agarrou-o pelas costas da jaqueta e o puxou para trás.**

 **— Que foi? — perguntou Harry, espantado de ver a cara da amiga tão branca e aterrorizada.**

 **— É a Marca Negra, Harry! — gemeu Hermione, puxando-o com toda a força que podia. — O sinal do Você-Sabe-Quem!**

\- Que bom que algum de vocês reconheceu o símbolo - falou Alice aliviada. Pelo menos eles iriam sair dali.

\- Mas como alguém fez isso? Qualquer um poderia ter conjurado, eu sei, mas por quê? E como ele não foi pego? - questionou Lene.

 **— Do Voldemort…?**

 **— Harry, anda logo!**

 **Harry se virou — Ron estava recolhendo depressa a miniatura de Krum —,**

\- Você realmente ama esse brinquedo! - falou Ginny, divertida.

 **os três começaram a atravessar a clareira, mas antes que conseguissem dar mais de cem passos, uma série de estalos anunciaram a chegada de vinte bruxos, saídos do nada, a toda volta.**

\- Aliados, espero.

 **Harry se virou e numa fração de segundo registrou um fato: cada um dos bruxos puxara a varinha, e cada varinha estava apontada para ele, Ron e Hermione.**

\- Okay, não tão bom.

 **Sem parar para pensar, berrou:**

 **— ABAIXA! — Ele agarrou os dois amigos e puxou-os para o chão.**

\- Boa! - falou Remus.

 **— ESTUPEFAÇA! — berraram vinte vozes desencadeando uma série de lampejos,**

\- Ainda bem que você tem reflexos rápidos, Harry - falou Regulus.

 **e Harry sentiu seus cabelos ondularem como se um vento poderoso tivesse varrido a clareira. Ao erguer a cabeça um centímetro, ele viu jorros de luz flamejante saírem das varinhas dos bruxos e sobrevoarem seus corpos, entrecruzando-se, ricocheteando nos troncos das árvores, saltando para a escuridão…**

 **— Parem! — berrou uma voz que ele reconheceu. — PAREM! É o meu filho!**

\- Graças a Merlin!

\- Ou a Arthur!

 **Os cabelos de Harry pararam de voar para todos os lados.**

\- Sei não, eles pareciam estar voando ainda para mim.

\- Hilário, Ron.

 **Ele levantou a cabeça mais um pouquinho. O bruxo diante dele baixara a varinha. O garoto rolou o corpo e viu o Sr. Weasley vindo em direção ao ajuntamento, com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto.**

\- Bem, ele quase feriu vocês seriamente.

 **— Ron, Harry… — sua voz tremia —… Hermione, vocês estão bem?**

 **— Saia do caminho, Arthur — disse uma voz fria e ríspida.**

 **Era o Sr. Crouch. Ele e os outros bruxos do Ministério fechavam o cerco em torno dos garotos.**

\- Isso, vão atrás de adolescentes - disse Neville.

 **Harry levantou-se para encará-los. O rosto do Sr. Crouch estava tenso de cólera.**

Frank olhou para o livro de forma desconfiada. Esse não era um comportamento normal para o Sr. Crouch.

 **— Qual de vocês fez aquilo? — perguntou aborrecido, seus olhos penetrantes indo de um garoto para o outro. — Qual de vocês conjurou a Marca Negra?**

\- Harry Potter, claro. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu conjurou a Marca Negra - zombou Snape.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Nota: Ainda não decidi se Regulus vai achar que Draco estava só exibindo ou tentando avisá-los. O que vocês acham?


	13. A Marca Negra - Parte II

Nota: Hello, sweeties. Achei que teria tempo para escrever durante as férias, mas sofri de um sério caso de incapacidade de escrever, chamado cansaço mental. Basicamente, minhas férias todas foi só dormir e sair com a família. No máximo ver um seriado (WINTER IS HERE - okay GOT eu não só vi, eu _vivi._ Tava bem desatualizada, mas agora estou na sofrência esperando por cada episódio, ainda mais depois do último, que mds). Mas agora a minha vida de relaxamento acabou, não temam!

Rebeca: Desculpe a demora, mas prometo que não vou parar a fic! Obrigada pelo comentário!

Hela: Talvez Draco tenha sentido um pouco de culpa e essa foi a melhor maneira que ele achou de avisá-los... Ou ele só estava se exibindo mesmo. Vou com a teoria de que ele só estava se exibindo porque essa é a mais popular entre os leitores. Obrigada pela opinião. Beijos!

* * *

 _A Marca Negra - Parte II_

* * *

 **— Nós não conjuramos aquilo! — respondeu Harry apontando o crânio.**

 **— Nós não conjuramos nada!**

\- Não faria nem sentido vocês conjurarem - disse Frank.

 **— disse Ron, que esfregava o cotovelo e olhava cheio de indignação para o pai.**

\- Mas o sr. Weasley tentou ajudar vocês - disse Lily, desapontada.

\- Eu pedi desculpas para ele depois - disse Ron.

 **— Por que vocês nos atacaram?**

\- Obviamente, eles acharam que vocês conjuraram isso - disse Lene.

 **— Não minta, senhor! — gritou o Sr. Crouch. Sua varinha continuava apontada diretamente para Ron, e seus olhos saltavam das órbitas, parecia um tanto maluco.**

As suspeitas de Frank aumentaram. Definitivamente tinha algo de errado com Crouch.

 **— Vocês foram encontrados na cena do crime!**

-... Sem motivo nenhum. E um deles ainda está sem varinha - comentou Lily.

 **— Barty — murmurou uma bruxa trajando um longo penhoar de lã —, eles são meninos, Barty, nunca teriam capacidade para…**

\- Bom ver que alguém tem bom senso - disse Alice.

Regulus mordeu o lábio. Okay, era óbvio que no caso de Harry, ele não teria interesse em conjurar a Marca Negra, mas o Black sabia bem que adolescentes podiam conjurar a Marca Negra. Não facilmente, claro. Mas estava longe de ser impossível.

 **— De onde saiu a Marca? Respondam vocês três — mandou o Sr. Weasley depressa.**

 **— Dali — respondeu Hermione trêmula, apontando para o ponto em que tinham ouvido a voz —, havia alguém atrás das árvores… Gritou umas palavras, uma fórmula mágica…**

 **— Ah, havia gente parada ali, é mesmo? — disse o Sr. Crouch, virando seus olhos saltados para Hermione, a incredulidade estampada por todo o rosto.**

\- Por que ele acredita que três adolescentes tenham conjurado a marca, mas não que podia haver mais alguém ali? - perguntou James irritado.

 **\- Disseram uma fórmula mágica, não foi? A senhorita parece muito bem informada sobre as palavras que conjuram a Marca, senhorita…**

\- Temos concepções bem diferente do que é bem informada - disse Remus secamente.

 **Mas nenhum dos bruxos do Ministério, exceto o Sr. Crouch, achou nem remotamente provável que Harry, Ron e Hermione tivessem conjurado o crânio,**

\- Um problema a menos - disse Neville.

 **muito ao contrário, ao ouvirem as palavras de Hermione voltaram a erguer e apontar as varinhas na direção que ela indicara, procurando ver entre as árvores escuras.**

\- Não vai ser tão simples assim.

 **— Tarde demais — disse a bruxa de penhoar de lã, sacudindo a cabeça. — Já devem ter desaparatado.**

\- Se forem espertos, sim - murmurou Regulus.

 **— Acho que não — disse um bruxo com uma barba curta e castanha. Era Amos Diggory, o pai de Cedrico. — Os nossos raios passaram direto por aquelas árvores… Há uma boa chance de os termos atingido…**

\- A sorte de Harry não vai permitir isso - disse James.

\- EI!

\- Desculpe, filho, mas é a verdade.

 **— Amos, cuidado! — disseram alguns bruxos em tom de alerta, quando o Sr. Diggory aprumou os ombros, ergueu a varinha, atravessou a clareira e desapareceu na escuridão.**

\- Ele sempre foi meio impulsivo mesmo - disse Lily.

 **Hermione observou-o sumir, levando as mãos à boca.**

\- Você está reagindo pior do que quando enfrenta um perigo - observou Frank.

\- Quando eu estou em perigo, não tenho muito tempo para me preocupar, mas quando é com os outros...

 **Alguns segundos depois, eles ouviram o Sr. Diggory gritar.**

\- Espero que o tipo de grito feliz, tipo nossa, achei um pote de ouro e não: to morrendo, gente, ajuda ai por favor - falou Sirius. Harry o encarou como se perguntasse se ele estava em drogas.

 **— Acertamos, sim! Tem alguém aqui! Inconsciente!**

\- Viu, pai? - disse Harry.

\- Caramba, admito que estou chocado - disse James.

 **É… Mas… Caramba…**

 **— Você pegou alguém? — gritou o Sr. Crouch, parecendo muitíssimo incrédulo.**

\- Viu? Não sou só eu - murmurou James.

 **— Quem? Quem é?**

 **Eles ouviram gravetos se partirem, folhas farfalharem e, por fim, passos quando o Sr. Diggory reapareceu por trás das árvores.** **Trazia uma figura minúscula e inerte nos braços.**

\- Como assim? - perguntou Lene, confusa.

 **Harry reconheceu a toalha de chá na mesma hora.**

 **Era Winky.**

\- O que Winky tem a ver com isso tudo? - perguntou Lily confusa. Os outros compartilhavam da confusão dela.

 **O Sr. Crouch não se mexeu nem falou enquanto o Sr. Diggory depositava o elfo do Sr. Crouch no chão aos seus pés. Todos os bruxos do Ministério se viraram para o Sr. Crouch.**

\- Deve ter sido uma cena e tanto - falou James, divertido. Não gostava muito de nenhum Crouch.

 **Durante alguns segundos o bruxo permaneceu paralisado, os olhos ardendo no rosto branco, olhando para Winky.**

\- Acho que ele está em estado de choque - falou Alice com pena.

 **Então, ela pareceu voltar à vida.**

\- Ressuscitação?

 **— Isto… Não pode… Ser — disse ele aos arrancos. — Não…**

 **Contornou rápido o Sr. Diggory e saiu em direção ao lugar em que o bruxo encontrara Winky.**

 **— Não adianta, Sr. Crouch — gritou Diggory para ele. — Não há mais ninguém aí.**

\- Agora, mas alguém pode ter estado lá antes - sugeriu Frank.

 **Mas o Sr. Crouch não parecia disposto a aceitar sua palavra.**

\- Eu também gostaria de conferir por mim mesmo - comentou Snape.

 **Eles o ouviram andar por todo o lado, as folhas rumorejarem ao serem afastadas para os lados, na busca.**

\- Vai ser inútil - disse Ginny.

 **— Meio embaraçoso — disse o Sr. Diggory sombriamente, contemplando o corpo inconsciente de Winky. — O elfo doméstico de Barty Crouch… Quero dizer…**

 **— Pode parar, Amos — disse o Sr. Weasley baixinho. — Você não acredita seriamente que foi o elfo?**

\- Mas é meio estranho o elfo estar ai de todos os lugares - disse Alice.

\- Mais que meio estranho - falou Frank.

 **A Marca Negra é um sinal de bruxo. Exige uma varinha.**

\- Não foi o elfo, então, mas ainda assim... - disse Lissy.

\- Pode ter sido. Os elfos tem uma magia diferente da nossa - comentou Josh.

 **— É — disse o Sr. Diggory —, e havia uma varinha.**

 **— Quê? — exclamou o Sr. Weasley.**

 **— Olhe aqui. — O Sr. Diggory ergueu uma varinha e mostrou-a ao Sr. Weasley. — Estava na mão dela.**

\- Você devia falar isso logo - resmungou Harry.

 **Então, para começar, violação da Cláusula 3 do Código para o Uso de Varinhas. Nenhuma criatura não-humana tem permissão para portar ou usar uma varinha.**

\- Queria saber quem criou essa regra - disse Hermione.

\- Qual uso teria uma varinha par essas criaturas? - perguntou Ron confuso.

\- Talvez nenhum, fora impedir que o dono use.

 **Nesse instante ouviu-se mais um estalo e Ludo Bagman aparatou bem ao lado do Sr. Weasley. Parecendo sem fôlego e desorientado,**

\- Não aprendeu a aparatar ainda?

 **ele girou no mesmo lugar, com os olhos cravados no crânio verde esmeralda no céu.**

 _Até um tolo como Bagman teme a Marca,_ pensou Snape.

 **— A Marca Negra! — ofegou ele, quase pisoteando Winky ao se virar, intrigado, para os colegas. — Quem fez isso? Vocês apanharam quem fez? Barty! Que é que está acontecendo?**

\- Ninguém tem certeza de nada.

 **O Sr. Crouch voltara de mãos vazias. Seu rosto continuava branco como o de um fantasma e torcia tanto os bigodes em escovinha quanto as mãos.**

\- Acho que ele não aceitou bem a situação.

\- Bem observado, Sirius - ironizou Lene.

 **— Onde é que você andou, Barty? — perguntou Bagman. — Por que é que você não assistiu à partida? E o seu elfo ficou guardando uma cadeira para você…**

\- Algo está estranho - observou Frank.

 **Gárgulas vorazes! — Bagman acabara de notar Winky caída aos seus pés. — Que foi que aconteceu com ela?**

\- O que ela fez, no caso - falou Snape.

 **— Estive ocupado, Ludo — disse o Sr. Crouch, ainda falando aos arrancos como antes, e mal movendo os lábios. — E o meu elfo foi estuporado.**

\- Explicou tudo agora, viu.

 **— Estuporado? Por gente nossa você quer dizer? Mas por quê…?** **—** **De repente o rosto redondo e reluzente de Bagman revelou ter compreendido, ele ergueu os olhos para o crânio, baixou-os para Winky e, em seguida, ergueu-os para o Sr. Crouch.**

\- Parece que alguém juntou os pontos - disse Ron.

 **— Não! — exclamou ele. — Winky? Conjurou a Marca Negra? Ela não saberia fazer isso!**

\- Ela pode ter aprendido em algum lugar, mas onde? - questionou Alice.

 **Para começar precisaria de uma varinha!**

 **— E tinha uma — disse o Sr. Diggory. — Encontrei-a segurando uma, Ludo.**

Regulus encarou Harry. Será que a varinha era dele? Faria sentido, considerando que Harry tinha perdido a dele e de repente um elfo arranjou uma.

Harry olhou para Regulus e vendo o questionamento na cara dele, assentiu. Sabia que Regulus tinha chegado a conclusão certa sobre a sua varinha.

 **Se o senhor não se opõe, Sr. Crouch, acho que devíamos ouvir o que ela tem a dizer em sua defesa.**

\- Exatamente! Todos tem direito a defesa - falou Hermione.

 **Crouch não deu sinal de ter ouvido o Sr. Diggory, mas este pareceu tomar o silêncio do outro por concordância.**

\- Bem, quem cala consente - disse Sirius.

\- Bom saber que você não irá consentir nada na vida então - disse Lene.

Sirius deu de ombros.

 **Ergueu a varinha e apontando-a para Winky disse:**

 **— Enervate!**

 **Winky mexeu-se fracamente. Seus grandes olhos castanhos se abriram e ela piscou várias vezes de um jeito meio abobado.**

\- Claro - Hermione falou.

 **Observada pelos bruxos em silêncio, ergueu o tronco aos poucos e se sentou.**

 **Avistou, então, os pés do Sr. Diggory e lentamente, tremulamente, ergueu os olhos para fixar seu rosto, mais lentamente ainda, olhou para o céu.**

\- Bem, ela parece culpada disse - Frank.

\- Mas por que ela olharia para o céu, se já sabia o que tinha ali? - perguntou Dorcas. Ela tinha a sensação que a elfa estava conferindo algo.

 **Harry viu o crânio flutuante refletir-se duas vezes em seus enormes olhos vidrados.**

\- Só um pouco estranho - Lily resmungou. Algumas pessoas viam felicidade, amor, desejo, refletido nos olhos do outros. Harry via o quê?

 **Ela soltou uma exclamação, olhou a clareira em volta, agitada, e irrompeu em soluços aterrorizados.**

\- Não parece alguém capaz de conjurar a marca negra - disse Lissy.

Sirius olhou para o irmão automaticamente. Regulus era uma pessoa excelente, sendo extremamente legal com quem gostava, mas ainda assim era totalmente capaz de conjurar a marca.

 **— Elfo! — disse o Sr. Diggory severamente. — Você sabe quem eu sou? Sou do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas!**

James fez uma careta. Podia bem imaginar o tom que Diggory falou.

 **Winky começou a se balançar no chão para frente e para trás, a respiração saindo em fortes arquejos.**

\- Opa, ela sabe bem o que isso significa - falou Alice com tristeza.

 **Harry teve que se lembrar de Dobby em seus momentos de aterrorizada desobediência.**

\- Todos elfos são assim - Sirius deu de ombros. Hermione o encarou horrorizada.

 **— Como você está vendo, elfo, a Marca Negra foi conjurada aqui há alguns instantes — disse o bruxo. — E você foi descoberta, pouco depois, logo embaixo dela! Sua explicação, por favor!**

\- Não esqueça da varinha - falou James.

 **— Eu… Eu… Eu não estou fazendo isso, meu senhor! — Winky ofegou. — Eu não estou sabendo, meu senhor!**

\- Ela estava tão assustada - falou Hermione, com pena.

 **— Você foi encontrada com uma varinha na mão! — vociferou o Sr. Diggory, brandindo a varinha diante dela. E quando a varinha refletiu a luz verde, vinda do crânio no alto, que inundava a clareira, Harry a reconheceu.**

Regulus colocou a mão na cabeça. É, Harry já tinha confirmado que a varinha era a dele... Mas esperança é a última coisa que morre, né?

 **— Ei… É minha! — disse.**

\- Como assim é sua? Como sua varinha foi parar nas mãos de Diggory? - James perguntou como se fosse uma ofensa pessoal.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Você tem que ser mais cuidadoso, Harry - falou Remus.

\- Eu prometo que eu melhorei nisso.

\- É, você pode dizer isso - disse Fred, levando um chute na perna - Doeu, Harry.

 **Todos na clareira olharam para o garoto.**

\- Bem, foi no mínimo inesperado - disse Josh.

 **— Perdão? — disse o Sr. Diggory incrédulo.**

 **— É a minha varinha! — repetiu Harry. — Deixei-a cair!**

\- Bem, pelo menos você é bem direto - disse Neville, pensando em como ele teria vergonha de admitir uma coisa dessas.

 **— Deixou-a cair? — repetiu o bruxo incrédulo. — Isto é uma confissão? Você se desfez dela depois de conjurar a Marca?**

\- Nossa, nunca vi alguém distorcer tanto algo - disse Lene.

 **— Amos, lembre-se de com quem está falando! — disse o Sr. Weasley, muito zangado. — Acha provável que Harry Potter conjure a Marca Negra?**

\- Nunca fiquei tão feliz por ser Harry Potter na minha vida.

\- Finalmente a fama serviu para algo, não? - falou Sirius.

 **— Hum… Claro que não — murmurou o Sr. Diggory. — Desculpem… Me empolguei…**

\- Percebemos - comentou Lene secamente.

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso. Conseguia entender Amos. Ela também tinha uma tendência de se empolgar nas suas próprias conclusões.

 **— Em todo o caso, não a deixei cair lá — disse Harry, indicando com o polegar as árvores. — Dei falta dela logo depois que entramos na floresta.**

\- Então alguém usou a sua varinha e deixou ai - disse Alex.

 **— Então — disse o Sr. Diggory, seu olhar endurecendo ao se virar novamente para Winky que se encolhia aos seus pés.**

\- Tenho a impressão que ele não gosta muito de Winky.

\- Você acha?

 **— Você encontrou a varinha, não foi, elfo? E você a apanhou e pensou em se divertir com ela, é isso?**

\- De todas as coisas que ela podia ter feito, por que escolheria a Marca Negra? - resmungou Ginny.

 **— Eu não estava fazendo mágica com ela, meu senhor! — guinchou Winky, as lágrimas correndo pelos lados do nariz achatado e grande. — Eu estava… Eu estava… Eu estava só apanhando ela, meu senhor!**

\- Ok, eu tenho que dizer que isso parece um pouco estranho - disse Sirius.

 **Eu não estava fazendo a Marca Negra, meu senhor, eu não sei fazer!**

 **— Não foi ela! — afirmou Hermione.**

\- Sempre em defesa dos elfos.

 **Ela parecia muito nervosa, dizendo o que pensava diante de todos aqueles bruxos do Ministério, mas, ainda assim, decidida.**

\- Essa é a minha garota - disse Ron.

 **— Winky tem uma vozinha esganiçada e a voz que ouvimos dizer a fórmula era muito mais grave! — Ela olhou para os lados à procura de Harry e Ron, à procura de apoio. — Não parecia nada com a voz da Winky, parecia?**

 **— Não — confirmou Harry, sacudindo a cabeça. — Decididamente não parecia voz de elfo.**

 **— É, era uma voz humana — disse Ron.**

\- Acho que um elfo não se lembraria de mudar a própria voz - comentou Frank.

 **— Bem, logo veremos — rosnou o Sr. Diggory, sem parecer se impressionar.**

\- Ele realmente está convencido que foi ela.

 **–Há uma maneira simples de descobrir o último feitiço que a varinha realizou, você sabia, elfo?**

 **Winky estremeceu e sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente, as orelhas abanando, quando o Sr. Diggory ergueu a própria varinha e encostou-a, ponta com ponta, na de Harry.**

 **— Prior Incantato!— rugiu o Sr. Diggory.**

\- Ele precisa se acalmar - falou Lily irritada. Claro que Amos estava fazendo o que achava certo, mas havia um limite.

 **Harry ouviu Hermione prender a respiração horrorizada, quando um crânio com uma enorme língua de cobra surgiu no ponto em que as duas varinhas se tocavam,**

Snape estremeceu.

 **mas era uma mera sombra do crânio verde no alto, parecia até feito de uma espessa fumaça cinzenta: O fantasma de um feitiço.**

\- Certo, e cadê a prova que ela conjurou? Isso só prova que vocês terão um trabalho difícil para saber quem roubou a varinha de Harry - disse Lily.

 **— Deletrius!— bradou o Sr. Diggory, e o crânio difuso desapareceu transformado em um fiapo de fumaça.**

 **— Então** **—** **disse o Sr. Diggory com um tom de furioso triunfo, fixando Winky, que continuava a tremer convulsivamente.**

Lily nunca teve um problema com Amos. Até agora. Como ele podia julgar a elfa tão rapidamente?

 **— Eu não estava fazendo isso! — guinchou o elfo, seus olhos revirando aterrorizados. — Eu não estava, eu não estava, eu não sei fazer!**

\- Ela não tem nem como se defender mais - disse James com tristeza.

 **— Você foi apanhada com a mão na botija, elfo — rugiu o Sr. Diggory. — Apanhada com a mão na varinha culpada!**

Regulus suspirou. Era por causa de homens burros como Amos que comensais como ele conseguiam sair impunes de muitas coisas.

 **— Amos — disse o Sr. Weasley em voz alta —, pense um pouco… Pouquíssimos bruxos sabem fazer esse feitiço… Onde ela o teria aprendido?**

\- Bom saber que seu pai pensa ao contrário de algumas pessoas - comentou James para Ginny.

\- Papai nunca condenaria ninguém até absoluta certeza.

 **— Talvez Amos esteja insinuando — disse o Sr. Crouch, a fúria reprimida em cada sílaba — que eu rotineiramente ensino meus criados a conjurarem a Marca Negra?**

\- Parece que deu merda, hein - comentou Lene.

\- Tem que ser muito burro para falar isso de Barty - comentou Frank.

Snape ficou em silêncio. Ouviram alguns rumores que o filho de Crouch, Barty Jr, queria trilhar um caminho bem diferente do pai. Parecia que o menino estava mexendo com Artes das Trevas. Claro, essa informação não era segura e poucos pareciam saber algo sobre, mas... Existia o boato.

 **Seguiu-se um silêncio profundamente desagradável. Amos Diggory pareceu horrorizado.**

\- Espero que isso o faça parar para pensar - disse Lene.

 **— Sr. Crouch… De… De jeito nenhum…**

 **— Você agora já chegou quase a denunciar as duas pessoas nesta clareira que menos provavelmente conjurariam aquela Marca! — vociferou o Sr. Crouch.**

\- Bem, eu entendo porque o Harry não, mas e ele? - perguntou Lissy.

\- Crouch tem uma grande participação na luta contra Comensais - informou Lene - Ele prendeu vários.

 **— Harry Potter… E eu! Suponho que você conheça a história do garoto, Amos?**

 **— Claro, todos conhecem… — murmurou o Sr. Diggory, parecendo extremamente sem graça.**

\- Parecia um filho sendo repreendido pelo pai - disse Ron.

 **— E espero que se lembre das muitas provas que tenho dado, durante a minha longa carreira, de que desprezo e detesto as Artes das Trevas e aqueles que a praticam — gritou o Sr. Crouch, os olhos saltando das órbitas outra vez.**

Talvez ele esteja irritado demais, pensou Frank. Mas logo abandonou esses pensamentos.

 **— Sr. Crouch, eu… Eu nunca insinuei que o senhor tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso! — murmurou Amos Diggory, corando por baixo da barba castanha e curta.**

\- Na verdade...

 **— Se você acusa o meu elfo, você acusa a mim, Diggory! Onde mais ela teria aprendido a conjurar a Marca?**

 **— Ela… Ela poderia ter aprendido em qualquer lugar…**

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Bem que os elfos gostariam de serem livres assim. Ou não. Enfim.

 **— Precisamente, Amos — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Ela poderia ter aprendido em qualquer lugar… — Winky? — disse ele bondosamente, virando-se para o elfo, que se encolheu como se este bruxo também estivesse gritando com ela.**

\- Ela não é burra, ela entendeu que ainda está sendo acusada - disse Frank.

 **— Onde foi exatamente que você encontrou a varinha de Harry?**

 **Winky estava torcendo a barra da toalha de chá com tanta violência que o pano se esfiapava entre seus dedos.**

\- Parece que ela quer se punir - observou Dorcas, horrorizada.

 **— Eu… Eu estava encontrando… Encontrando ela lá, meu senhor… — murmurou ela — lá… No meio das árvores…**

\- A pergunta é como a sua varinha foi parar lá - falou Remus.

 **— Está vendo, Amos? — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Quem quer que tenha conjurado a Marca poderia ter desaparatado logo em seguida, deixando a varinha de Harry para trás. Uma idéia inteligente, não ter usado a própria varinha, que poderia tê-lo denunciado. E Winky aqui teve a infelicidade de encontrar a varinha momentos depois e de apanhá-la.**

\- Faz sentido - comentou Frank.

\- Ela só queria devolver a varinha - falou Ginny tristemente.

Ron cutucou Harry para ter uma conversa silenciosa com ele, como só melhores amigos podem ter. _Cara, eu acho que a Ginny vai se juntar a Hermione na proteção aos elfos,_ falou Ron silenciosamente para Harry. O amigo assentiu, preocupado.

\- Parem com isso - ordenou Hermione.

Ron e Harry se sobressaltaram.

\- Como você sabe que eu estou fazendo algo? - questionou Ron.

\- Eu conheço vocês - disse ela simplesmente.

 **— Mas, então, ela deve ter estado a poucos passos do verdadeiro responsável! — disse o Sr. Diggory com impaciência. — Elfo? Você viu alguém?**

Harry balançou a cabeça. Se a pergunta tivesse um pouco diferente.

 **Winky começou a tremer mais que nunca. Seus olhos imensos piscaram indo do Sr. Diggory para Ludo Bagman e dele para o Sr. Crouch.**

\- Que coisa estranha - falou Lene, desconfiada.

 **Então ela engoliu em seco e disse:**

 **— Eu não estava vendo ninguém… Ninguém…**

James não sabia por quê, mas ele tinha um mal persentimento quanto a isso.

 **— Amos — disse o Sr. Crouch secamente —, estou muito consciente de que normalmente você iria querer levar Winky para interrogatório no seu departamento.**

Hermione olhou desconfiada.

 **Mas vou-lhe pedir que me deixe cuidar dela.**

\- É um daqueles pedidos que não é muito pedido.

 **O Sr. Diggory fez cara de quem não achava a sugestão muito boa, mas ficou claro para Harry que o Sr. Crouch era um funcionário tão importante no Ministério que o outro não se atreveria a recusar o pedido.**

\- Meu bebê está aprendendo sobre política - falou Lily orgulhosa.

Harry corou. Que vergonha!

 **— Pode ficar tranqüilo de que ela será castigada — acrescentou o Sr. Crouch friamente.**

\- Não precisa ser tão extremo, calma... - pediu Alice assustada.

 **— M… M… Meu senhor… — gaguejou Winky, olhando para o Sr. Crouch, seus olhos rasos de lágrimas. — M… M… Meu senhor, P… P… Por favor…**

\- Um elfo pedindo para não ser castigado? - questionou Regulus incrédulo.

\- Acho que ela já sabe o que vem depois - comentou Sirius tranquilamente.

 **O Sr. Crouch encarou o elfo, seu rosto ainda mais agressivo, cada ruga nele profundamente marcada. Não havia piedade em seu olhar.**

\- Se ele trata assim um elfo doméstico que está na família há anos... - estremeceu Ron.

\- O pior é que muitas pessoas são assim - disse Josh.

 **— Esta noite Winky se portou de uma forma que eu não teria imaginado possível — disse ele lentamente.**

\- Ela não fez nada de errado - protestou Hermione.

 **— Eu a mandei permanecer na barraca. Mandei-a permanecer ali enquanto eu ia resolver o problema. E descubro que ela me desobedeceu. Isto significa roupas.**

\- Ele foi um pouco cruel - falou Frank.

\- Sim, ela servia a ele há anos - concordou Ron.

 **— Não! — berrou Winky, prostrando-se aos pés do Sr. Crouch. — Não, meu senhor! Roupas não, roupas não!**

 **Harry sabia que a única maneira de libertar um elfo doméstico era presenteá-lo com roupas decentes.**

 **-** Nunca entendi por que isso - comentou Ginny. Remus aproveitou essa oportunidade para dar uma aula de história sobre elfos domésticos.

 **Era penoso ver como Winky se agarrava à sua toalha de chá enquanto soluçava sobre os sapatos do Sr. Crouch.**

\- Viu, Harry concorda comigo! - disse Hermione.

\- É, porque eu tenho um coração, Hermione - disse Harry - Mas não é porque um elfo foi mal tratado que todos deviam ser livres. Aliás, eles não _querem_ isso.

 **— Mas ela estava assustada! — explodiu Hermione aborrecida, encarando o Sr. Crouch. — O seu elfo tem pavor de alturas, e aqueles bruxos estavam fazendo as pessoas levitarem!**

\- Aqueles covardes... - xingou Lene, incapaz de se conter.

 **O senhor não pode culpá-la por ter querido sair de perto!**

 _Por querer não, mas por realmente sair..._ pensou Snape.

 **O Sr. Crouch deu um passo atrás, desvencilhando-se do contato com o elfo, a quem ele examinava como se fosse algo imundo e podre que contaminava seus sapatos muito bem engraxados.**

\- Provavelmente ele pensa assim, não importa que Winky serviu fielmente a família dele por anos - disse Frank.

 **— Não preciso de um elfo doméstico que me desobedeça**

\- Na verdade, o senhor não _precisa_ de um elfo doméstico - disse Hermione.

 **— disse ele friamente, erguendo os olhos para Hermione.**

\- Ele quer brigar - disse Ginny.

 **— Não preciso de uma criada que esquece o que deve ao seu senhor e à reputação do seu senhor.**

\- Ela não deve nada a vocês! Ela já fez mais que a parte dela - disse Hermione.

 **Winky chorava tanto que seus soluços ecoavam pela clareira. Seguiu-se um silêncio desagradável,**

\- Quando alguém chora perto de um grupo de pessoas normalmente fica meio tenso mesmo - disse Dorcas - Especialmente se essa pessoa não for muito amiga dos outras pessoas.

 **que foi interrompido pelo Sr. Weasley, ao dizer baixinho:**

 **— Bom, acho que vou levar o meu pessoal de volta à barraca, se ninguém tiver objeções a fazer.**

\- Essa é a hora de todos brincarem de ficar calados - falou Sirius.

 **Amos, a varinha já nos informou tudo que pôde, se Harry puder levá-la, por favor…**

\- Nada de se - resmungou Regulus - A varinha é dele. Ele tem o direito de levar.

Harry sorriu.

 **O Sr. Diggory entregou a varinha a Harry e ele a embolsou.**

\- Finalmente - disse James, mais relaxado agora. Não conseguia ficar tranquilo com o seu filho andando por ai sem varinha, mesmo que tivesse Ron e Hermione com ele.

 **— Vamos, vocês três — disse o Sr. Weasley em voz baixa. Mas Hermione não parecia querer arredar pé, seus olhos ainda miravam o elfo soluçante.**

\- Por favor, você luta pelos elfos depois - pediu Frank.

\- Eu fui, mas ainda não acho isso certo - disse Hermione.

 **— Hermione! — chamou o Sr. Weasley com mais urgência. Ela se virou e acompanhou Harry e Ron para fora da clareira, embrenhando-se entre as árvores.**

 **— Que é que vai acontecer com Winky?**

\- Nada bom - falou Regulus, estremecendo. Sabia bem como eram as coisas para elfos sem família.

 **— perguntou ela no instante em que deixaram a clareira.**

 **— Não sei — respondeu o Sr. Weasley.**

 **— O jeito como a trataram! — disse Hermione, furiosa. — O Sr. Diggory chamando-a de "elfo" o tempo todo…**

\- Bem, ela é um elfo - apontou Frank.

\- Sim, e eu sou humana! Mas não é por isso que você me chama de humana o tempo todo! - falou Hermione.

\- Porque somos da mesma espécie - argumentou Frank.

 **E o Sr. Crouch! Ele sabe que não foi ela e ainda assim vai despedir Winky! Não se importou que ela tivesse sentido medo nem que estivesse perturbada, era como se ela nem fosse humana!**

\- Mas... - falou Alice, trocando olhares com Frank.

\- Ela não é humana, Hermione - disse Remus suavemente - Mesmo que seja parecida, ela é de uma espécie diferente.

\- Eu sei, porém ela merece tanto respeito como nós! - disse ela. Sirius quase revirou os olhos.

\- Eu concordo - falou Remus em um tom conciliador.

 **— E ela não é — disse Ron.**

 **Hermione se voltou contra ele.**

\- Tá vendo, eu só fiz falar um fato e sobra para mim.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

 **— Isso não significa que não tenha sentimentos, Ron, é repugnante o jeito…**

\- Que certas pessoas tratam seus elfos - concordou Lene.

 **— Hermione, eu concordo com você — disse o Sr. Weasley depressa, fazendo sinal para a garota continuar andando —, mas agora não é hora de discutir os direitos dos elfos.**

\- Coitado do senhor Weasley - falou Josh.

 **Quero voltar à barraca o mais depressa que pudermos.**

\- Lá é pouco mais seguro - concordou Lissy.

 **Que aconteceu aos outros?**

\- Estamos bem - falou George.

 **— Nós os perdemos no escuro — disse Ron. — Papai, por que todo mundo estava tão nervoso com aquele crânio?**

\- Eu queria que fosse só um crânio - falou Lily tristemente.

 **— Eu explico tudo quando estivermos na barraca — prometeu ele, tenso.**

\- Vocês já deviam saber disso - falou Frank - Vocês já pesquisaram sobre a nossa guerra, de 1977? - Ron e Harry balançaram a cabeça culpados - Nem mesmo com Harry sendo o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu? - Frank perguntou incrédulo.

 **Mas quando alcançaram a orla da floresta, depararam com um obstáculo.**

\- Parece que esses não acabam nunca.

 **Havia ali uma aglomeração de bruxas e bruxos assustados,**

\- Quem não ficaria?

 **e qu** **ando viram o Sr. Weasley caminhando em sua direção, muitos foram ao seu encontro.**

 **— Que é que está acontecendo na floresta?**

 **— Quem conjurou aquilo?**

\- Acho que nessa hora seu pai não estava muito feliz de ser um funcionário do Ministério.

 **— Arthur, não é… Ele?**

 **— Claro que não é ele — disse o Sr. Weasley impaciente. — Não sabemos quem foi, parece que desaparatou. Agora, me dêem licença, por favor, quero ir me deitar.**

\- Ele foi mais educado do que eu seria - disse James.

\- Ninguém duvida - comentou Lene.

 **Ele passou com Harry, Ron e Hermione pela aglomeração e voltou ao acampamento. Tudo estava silencioso agora,**

\- Chega foi estranho.

 **não havia sinal de bruxos mascarados, embora várias barracas destruídas ainda fumegassem.**

\- As barracas são o de menos - disse Sirius.

 **Chalie meteu a cabeça pela abertura da barraca dos garotos.**

\- Então ele está bem - falou Alice aliviado. Mal sabia qualquer coisa sobre Charlie, mas ele era um Weasley. Era o suficiente para ela gostar dele.

 **— Papai, que é que está acontecendo? — perguntou ele no escuro. — Fred, George e Ginny já voltaram, mas os outros…**

 **— Estão aqui comigo — respondeu o Sr. Weasley, se abaixando pra entrar na barraca. Harry, Ron e Hermione entraram atrás dele.**

\- Não era a melhor ideia continuar do lado de fora - comentou Ron.

 **Bill estava sentado à pequena mesa da cozinha, apertando um braço com um lençol, que sangrava profusamente.**

\- Mas ele estava bem - tranquilizou Ron antes que alguém perguntasse.

 **Chalie tinha um rasgo na camisa e Percy ostentava um nariz ensanguentado.**

\- O orgulho deles estava mais feridos que eles - disse George.

 **Fred, George e Ginny pareciam ilesos, embora abalados.**

\- Somos mais espertos - disse Fred, dando uma piscadinha.

 **— Pegou ele, papai? — perguntou Bill bruscamente. — A pessoa que conjurou a Marca?**

\- Eu queria saber por que alguém conjurou a marca agora - falou Frank pensativo.

 **— Não. Encontramos o elfo de Barty Crouch segurando a varinha de Harry, mas não ficamos sabendo quem realmente conjurou a Marca.**

\- Eu sei, meio inacreditável - falou Lily.

 **— Quê?— exclamaram Bill, Chalie e Percy, juntos.**

 **— A varinha de Harry? — disse Fred.**

 **— O elfo do Sr. Crouch? — disse Percy, parecendo estupefato.**

 **Com alguma ajuda de Harry, Ron e Hermione, o Sr. Weasley explicou o que acontecera na floresta. Quando terminaram a história, Percy encheu-se de indignação.**

\- É outro adorador de elfo doméstico?

\- Não exatamente - resmungou Ginny.

 **— Ora, o Sr. Crouch tem toda razão em querer se livrar de um elfo desses! — exclamou ele. — Fugir desse jeito depois que ele o mandou expressamente fazer o contrário…**

\- Ele podia até puni-lo, mas demitir? - questionou Snape.

 **Envergonhando o dono diante de todo o Ministério… Que iria parecer se ele tivesse que comparecer no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle…**

\- Uma pessoa decente - sugeriu Lene.

 **— Ela não fez nada, só estava no lugar errado na hora errada! — disse bruscamente Hermione a Percy,**

\- Parece que sua luta continua - comentou Lene.

 **\- que** **ficou muito espantado. Hermione sempre se dera muito bem com ele, melhor até que qualquer dos outros.**

\- Sabe como é, dois cfds - comentou Ron para James.

\- Sei bem - respondeu olhando para Remus e Lily.

 **— Hermione, um bruxo na posição do Sr. Crouch não pode se dar ao luxo de ter um elfo doméstico que endoida com uma varinha na mão!**

\- Nisso eu concordo - falou Frank- Mas ela não endoidou.

 **\- disse Percy, pomposamente, recuperando-se do espanto.**

 **— Ela não ficou maluca! — gritou Hermione. — Ela só apanhou a varinha no chão!**

\- O que ela sabe que é proibido - falou Regulus. Kreacher nunca faria isso.

 **— Olha aqui, será que alguém pode explicar o que significava aquele crânio?**

\- É mais importante que o elfo - concordou Lene.

 **— perguntou Ron impaciente. — Não estava fazendo mal a ninguém…**

\- Agora - murmurou Snape sombriamente.

 **Por que esse escândalo todo?**

 **— Eu já lhe disse, é o símbolo do Você-Sabe-Quem, Ron — disse Hermione, antes que mais alguém pudesse responder. — Li sobre ele em Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas.**

\- Viram? Hermione fez uma coisa inteligente. Ela _leu_ \- disse Frank.

\- Dá muito trabalho - resmungou Ron.

 **— E não é visto há treze anos — acrescentou o Sr. Weasley em voz baixa. — E claro que as pessoas entraram em pânico… Foi quase o mesmo que rever Você-Sabe-Quem.**

\- Não, não foi - murmurou Harry quietamente. Hermione o encarou preocupada.

 **— Não estou entendendo — disse Ron, franzindo a testa. — Quero dizer… É apenas uma forma no céu…**

\- Que era usada pelos comensais - disse Regulus.

 _É, você saberia sobre isso,_ pensou Sirius.

 **— Ron, Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores projetavam a Marca Negra no céu sempre que matavam alguém — disse o Sr. Weasley. — O terror que isso inspirava… Você não faz idéia, era muito criança. Mas imagine a pessoa chegar em casa e encontrar a Marca Negra pairando sobre ela, sabendo o que vai encontrar lá dentro…**

\- Ela começa a enlouquecer na hora - falou Alice quietamente. Neville estremeceu.

\- Por favor, não fale sobre enlouquecer - pediu.

Alice franziu a sobrancelha, mas acenou.

 **— O Sr. Weasley fez uma careta. — O que todos temem mais… Temem mais do que tudo…**

\- Eu vi algo parecido em um seriado trouxa uma vez. _The Mentalist._ Era horrível, mas isso é muito pior - comentou Alex.

 **Houve um silêncio momentâneo. Então Bill, levantando o lençol do braço para verificar o corte, disse:**

 **— Bem, não fez nenhum bem à gente esta noite, quem quer que tenha conjurado aquilo.**

\- Acho que a pessoa não estar se preocupando muito em fazer o bem - disse Alice.

 **A Marca Negra afugentou os Comensais da Morte no momento em que a viram.**

\- Os próprios comensais fugiram da marca? - perguntou Alex confuso.

\- Sim, porque eles não estavam agindo sob a ordem de Voldemort e ficaram com medo de o chefe ter chegado nessa hora.

 **Todos desaparataram antes que chegássemos bastante próximos para arrancar a máscara deles.**

\- Normalmente só da para tirar a máscara de um comensal quando eles estão desacordados - comentou Sirius.

 **Aliás, seguramos os Roberts antes que atingissem o chão. A memória deles está sendo alterada.**

\- Espero que eles fiquem bem - falou Lily, apreensiva.

 **— Comensais da Morte? — perguntou Harry. — Que são Comensais da Morte?**

\- Harry, você sabe alguma coisa? - questionou Lene incrédula.

\- Basicamente não.

 **— É o nome que os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem davam a si mesmos. Acho que vimos o que restou deles hoje à noite, pelo menos os que conseguiram ficar fora de Azkaban.**

\- Uma parte deles - falou James secamente. A quantidade era tão insignificante.

 **— Não podemos provar que eram eles, Bill — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Embora provavelmente tenham sido — acrescentou desanimado.**

\- Não há duvidas - resmungou Ron.

 **— É, aposto que eram! — disse Ron repentinamente. — Papai, encontramos Draco Malfoy na floresta, e ele praticamente nos disse que o pai dele era um dos idiotas mascarados! E todos sabemos que os Malfoy eram íntimos de Você-Sabe-Quem!**

\- Draco é burro mesmo - comentou Lene.

 **— Mas o que é que os seguidores de Voldemort… — começou Harry. Todos se encolheram, como a maioria das pessoas no mundo dos bruxos, os Weasley sempre evitavam dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

\- Uma grande besteira - disse Lily.

\- Não mais - falou Ginny. Harry sorriu para ela.

 **— Desculpem — disse Harry depressa.**

 **— Mas o que é que os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem pretendiam fazendo aqueles trouxas levitar? Quero dizer, qual era o objetivo?**

\- Causar caos, simplesmente - falou Frank triste.

 **— O objetivo? — disse o Sr. Weasley com uma risada desanimada. — Harry, essa é a ideia que fazem de uma brincadeira. Metade das mortes de trouxas quando Você-Sabe-Quem estava no poder foi feita de brincadeira.**

Alice fechou os olhos. Não queria ouvir sobre os absurdos que acontecera.

 **Imagino que eles tenham tomado uns drinques esta noite e não puderam resistir ao impulso de nos lembrar que um grande número deles continua em liberdade. Uma reuniãozinha simpática — terminou ele desgostoso.**

\- Não acho que tenha sido realmente assim - comentou Regulus.

\- Eles realmente não pareciam bêbados - disse Harry.

 **— Mas se eles eram realmente os Comensais da Morte, por que desaparataram quando viram a Marca Negra? — perguntou Ron. — Deveriam ter ficado felizes de ver a Marca, não?**

\- Só os que foram para Azkaban ficaram felizes com isso - disse Frank.

 **— Usa os miolos, Ron — disse Bill. — Se eles eram realmente os Comensais da Morte, se viraram de todo o jeito para não serem mandados para Azkaban quando Você-Sabe-Quem perdeu o poder, e contaram um monte de mentiras de que ele os forçara a matar e torturar gente.**

\- Um bando de hipócritas nojentos - falou Lene.

Regulus ficou em silêncio, mas questionou mentalmente ironicamente o que ela faria. Pedir _por favor me leve? Sim, eu servi ao cara que foi morto e não pode mais me ajudar. Aliás, ainda acho que ele está certo. Mas hey, se eu for honesta agora, minha vida será muito melhor quando ele ressurgir, mais de dez anos depois._

 **Aposto como sentiriam ainda mais medo do que nós ao ver que ele estava voltando.**

\- Pelo menos não somos alvos específicos - murmurou Fred.

\- Quer dizer... - disse Ron olhando para Harry. - Talvez sim.

 **Negaram que estivessem metidos com Você-Sabe-Quem quando ele perdeu o poder e voltaram as suas vidinhas de sempre… Acho que o Lord não ficaria muito satisfeito de ver essa gente, não é mesmo?**

\- Acho que ele não fica satisfeito com nada - resmungou Harry - Mas com certeza ele não estava muito feliz em rever os antigos seguidores.

 **— Então… Quem conjurou a Marca Negra… — disse Hermione lentamente - Estava fazendo, isso para manifestar apoio ou amedrontar os Comensais da Morte?**

\- Não tem como saber agora - falou Frank cansado.

 **— O seu palpite vale tanto quanto o meu, Hermione — disse o Sr. Weasley - Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa… Somente os Comensais eram capazes de conjurar a Marca. Eu ficaria muito surpreso se a pessoa que a conjurou não tivesse sido um dia Comensal da Morte, mesmo que não o seja agora…**

\- Eu também - concordou Regulus.

 **Olhem, é muito tarde, e se sua mãe ouvir falar do que aconteceu vai morrer de preocupação. Vamos dormir mais um pouco e depois tentar pegar um portal bem cedo para sair daqui.**

\- Boa ideia - falou Lily.

\- Amor, vocês acham que eles vão conseguir dormir?

\- Eles precisam - ela disse simplesmente.

 **Harry voltou ao seu beliche com a cabeça zunindo. Sabia que devia estar se sentindo exausto, eram quase três horas da manhã, mas estava completamente acordado**

\- Viu? - falou James.

\- Calado, James.

 **— completamente acordado e preocupado.**

 **Há três dias — parecia muito mais, mas só tinham sido três dias**

\- Parece bem mais - concordou Dorcas.

 **— acordara com a cicatriz ardendo. E esta noite, pela primeira vez em treze anos, a Marca de Lord Voldemort tinha aparecido no céu. Que significavam essas coisas?**

\- Talvez nada, talvez tudo - falou Sirius.

\- Ou seja, você não sabe.

\- Não enche, Lene.

 **Ele pensou na carta que escrevera a Sirius antes de deixar a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Será que o padrinho já a recebera? Quando iria mandar resposta?**

\- Assim que eu conseguir, Harry - prometeu Sirius. Sabia que essa seria a coisa mais importante a fazer.

 **Harry ficou contemplando a lona, mas não lhe ocorreu nenhum devaneio em que voasse para ajudá-lo a adormecer**

\- Tente deixar a mente em branco - sugeriu Ron.

\- Não é tão fácil.

 **e somente muito tempo depois, quando os roncos de Chalie encheram a barraca, foi que o garoto finalmente adormeceu.**

\- Viu, James? - ela implicou, imitando o tom dele.

\- Calada, Lily - James imitou o tom dele.

\- Acabou - anunciou Dorcas - Querem fazer uma pausa? - todo assentiram rapidamente.

\- Vamos? - chamou Harry. Regulus assentiu.

Ron fez uma careta. Não podia esperar para o que quer os dois estivessem fazendo juntos terminasse.

* * *

Notas: Tem alguma cena que vocês estão ansiosos para ler? Tipo, eu morria de vontade de ver como as pessoas reagiriam ao saberem que Harry quase foi da Sonserina e ainda quero muito ver a reação de todos quando chegar o sétimo livro e tiver a conversa de Dumbledore e Snape.

Acharam que ia ter cena das conversas né? (Para ser sincera eu também achei) Mas eu perdi o papel que tava com rascunho do que eu queria fazer então vou refazer e vai ficar para o próximo capítulo, sorry (para tentar demorar um pouco menos na postagem desse). Se quiserem uma conversa específica entre dois personagens, a hora é agora :)


	14. Caos no Ministério

Então gente. Estou morrendo de vergonha de voltar aqui, depois dessa demora toda. Mas simplesmente não estava conseguindo fazer as cenas da galera antes deles lerem. Tanto que resolvi postar sem mesmo, sorry. E para complicar, a cada dia o ENEM está mais próximo (e esse ano eu tenho que fazer para valer, então sim, rezem por mim). Desculpa de verdade, gente. Não posso nem prometer postar mais rápido, porque essa confusão de coisa na minha vida só vai passar dia 16 de dezembro, meu último vestibular.

Reviews:

 **Izabella Black:** Hello, sweetie! Funcionou sim! Fico muito feliz de ter ver aqui, estava sentindo a sua falta. Desculpe a demora, não me mate, e espero que goste desse cap. Beijos.

 **Hela** : SIMM, AMO THE MENTALIST! Só foi meio bosta para mim quem era Red John, ele foi tão... simples, sabe? A lembrança de Snape, nossa, vão rolar muitas tretas quando aparecer essa cena! Obrigada! Diggory realmente estava desesperado kkkk. Espero que goste desse cap. Thank you very much.

 **LunaPotter124:** Sirius falando de Regulus em Ordem da Fênix será ótimo mesmo! Já prevejo um momento bem emotivo :) Como tava falando para Hela, vai dar muita confusão quando lerem a cena de Harry entrando na mente de Snape. Espero que Snape finalmente realize que Harry é gente boa. Obrigada! E desculpa a demora.

* * *

 **Caos no Ministério**

* * *

Harry e Regulus já estavam se preparando para realizar o feitiço do Patrono quando o Potter lembrou-se de algo.

\- Antes de começarmos, havia algo que eu queria te perguntar - disse Harry.

\- Diga - disse Regulus.

\- Você ouviu sobre a conversa que tivemos com Draco na Copa Mundial... Eu estava pensando... Será que ele estava tentando nos avisar do que estava acontecendo para que nós fugíssemos? - perguntou Harry, inseguro.

\- É uma possibilidade, mas... duvido muito. Do jeito que eu vejo, ele só estava tentando intimidar você, Ron e Hermione. Ele estava querendo exibir que sabia coisas que vocês ainda não tinham conhecimento.

Harry assentiu. Tinha tido essa esperança, porém sabia que era besteira.

\- Mas... - Regulus hesitou - Draco pode ser bem idiota, entretanto acho que ele não é tão ruim. Pode não parecer assim, mas você nem sempre é livre para fazer o que quiser na Sonserina.

\- Eu sei - Harry respirou fundo - Por um longo tempo, eu odeie Malfoy. E ainda o acho desprezível; ele é violento e se acha superior a todos. Contudo acho que ele é um pouco como Dudley, ele nunca conheceu amor pelo pai e a mãe o mimou demais.

\- Narcissa sempre foi a mais amorosa das irmãs - disse Regulus bem humorado - Ela sempre quis seu mundo perfeito. Acho que ela resolveu dar um mundo perfeito para o filho.

\- Como se existisse tal coisa - murmurou Harry.

\- É - concordou o Black.

Depois disso, os dois começaram a praticar o feitiço do Patrono e conversaram mais um pouco antes de voltarem para a sala. Quando chegaram lá, viram quase todos interagindo, conversando entre si.

\- Podemos ler? - pediu Harry.

Os outros concordaram.

 **O Sr. Weasley acordou os garotos após algumas horas de sono.**

\- Não o suficiente - falou George.

 **Usou magia para fechar e dobrar as barracas,**

\- Claro, porque ao contrário de alguns ele lembra que é bruxo - disse Ron.

Hermione riu, envergonhada.

 **e o grupo deixou o acampamento o mais depressa que pôde, passando pelo Sr. Roberts à porta da casa. O homem tinha um estranho olhar vidrado e acenou se despedindo com um vago "Feliz Natal".**

\- Pobre homem - falou Alice.

\- Ele vai ficar bem - disse Regulus, indiferente.

 **— Ele vai ficar bom — disse o Sr. Weasley baixinho,**

Regulus olhou para Alice como se dissesse "eu te falei".

 **quando começaram a atravessar a charneca. — As vezes, quando a memória de uma pessoa é alterada, ela fica um pouco desorientada durante algum tempo…**

Hermione sentiu uma pontada no peito. Não conseguia esquecer do que fizera aos seus pais. Por sua culpa, eles esqueceram dela. Esqueceram que tiveram uma filha um dia.

 **E precisaram fazê-lo esquecer muita coisa.**

\- Quanto maior a alteração na memória, maior o tempo - recitou Hermione tristemente.

 **Eles ouviram vozes ansiosas quando se aproximaram do lugar onde estava a chave do portal e, ao chegarem, encontraram numerosos bruxos e bruxas reunidos em torno de Basilio, o guardador das chaves dos portais, todos exigindo, em altos brados, partir do acampamento o mais rápido possível.**

\- Coitado dele - comentou Dorcas - As pessoas sempre esquecem que não são as únicas nessas horas. Parecem achar algum tipo de prioridade.

 **O Sr. Weasley teve uma discussão com Basílio,**

\- Não foi nada sério - respondeu George ao olhar inquisidor de Lily.

 **eles entraram na fila e conseguiram tomar um velho pneu de volta ao monte Stoatshead antes do sol realmente nascer.**

\- Ainda bem - falou Sirius, soando realmente como o padrinho preocupado que era.

 **Voltaram caminhando por dentro de Ottery St. Catchpole, em direção à "Toca",**

\- Esqueci que vocês ainda teriam que andar - falou Lene com pena.

\- Acredite em mim, se você tivesse ido com a gente, você não esqueceria - falou Ginny, dando um sorriso de derrota.

 **à claridade da alvorada, falando muito pouco porque estavam demasiado exaustos e ansiosos pelo café da manhã que iriam tomar.**

\- Foi um dos raros momentos em que os gêmeos calaram a boca - falou Ginny.

\- EI! - reclamaram juntos - Nós podemos ficar quietos!

\- Mas por que fazer isso? - falou Fred.

-...Se teremos que privar o mundo das nossas frases inteligentes? - terminou George.

 **Ao virarem para a estrada de casa e avistarem "A Toca", um grito ecoou pela estrada úmida.**

\- Como assim um grito? - perguntou Alice, de olhos arregalados. Achava que estava tudo bem agora.

\- Foi um grito de felicidade - Harry a tranquilizou.

 **— Ah, graças a Deus, graças a Deus!**

 **A Sra. Weasley, que evidentemente estivera à espera diante da casa, veio correndo ao encontro deles, ainda usando chinelos, o rosto pálido e tenso, um exemplar amassado do Profeta Diário amarrotado na mão.**

Lily sorriu, sentindo compaixão. Ela se imaginou no lugar da Sra. Weasley, tendo deixado seus filhos e seu marido viajarem para verem um jogo e depois ler no jornal que algo ruim tinha acontecido (porque sem dúvida o Profeta já teria divulgado algo). Ser obrigada a ficar esperando, provavelmente sem notícias, sem nem ideia do que aconteceu ou como eles estavam. Iria a enlouquecer. Ela ficaria tão preocupada, irritada, ansiosa. Não hesitaria antes de correr para encontrá-los assim que eles chegassem, conferir se Harry e James estavam bem.

 **— Arthur… Eu estava tão preocupada… Tão preocupada…**

Ron fez uma careta. Sabia que não havia nada que pudesse ter feito, mas odiava deixar sua mãe assim.

 **Ela se atirou ao pescoço do marido e o Profeta Diário caiu de sua mão frouxa no chão.**

\- Isso mesmo, jogue esse lixo fora - resmungou Ron.

 **Baixando os olhos, Harry leu a manchete: "CENAS DE TERROR NA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL", completada com uma foto em preto e branco da Marca Negra cintilando sobre as copas das árvores.**

\- Deve ter parecido pior ainda do que realmente foi - disse Frank.

 **— Vocês estão bem — murmurou a Sra. Weasley distraída, largando o marido e olhando para os garotos com os olhos vermelhos —,**

\- Não entendi porque ela chorou, ela nem sabia o que tinha acontecido ainda - Ron disse.

Hermione e Ginny se entreolharam.

\- É porque você não sabem o que é sentimento, Ron.

\- Essa doeu, Mione.

 **vocês estão vivos… Ah, meninos…**

 **E para surpresa de todos, agarrou Fred e George e puxou os dois para um abraço tão apertado que as cabeças dos garotos se chocaram.**

Fred e George se entreolharam. Lembravam desse momento. Normalmente, não se davam muito bem com a mãe, porque ela não aprovava muito o estilo de vida deles. Mas naquela hora pareceu tudo perdoado.

 **— Ai! Mamãe, você está estrangulando a gente…**

\- Mães são feitas para isso - disse Lissy com um sorrisinho. A sua própria mãe lhe dissera isso uma vez quando reclamara a mesma coisa que os gemêos.

 **— Gritei com vocês antes de irem embora! — disse a mãe, começando a soluçar. — é só nisso que estive pensando!**

\- Não faria diferença, mãe. A gente sabe que você ama a gente - disse George.

 **E se Você-Sabe-Quem tivesse pegado vocês, e a última coisa que disse aos dois foi que não obtiveram suficientes N.O.M's?**

\- Viu? Não se pode dizer uma coisa dessas para o filho - disse Fred.

 **Ah, Fred… George…**

\- Agora só falta dizer qual é qual - disse Josh.

\- Ai tu complica né - falou Ginny.

 **— Ora vamos, Molly, estamos todos perfeitamente bem — disse o Sr. Weasley acalmando-a, desvencilhando-a dos gêmeos e levando-a em direção à casa.**

Alice sorriu. Ela conseguia ver que o Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Weasley se importavam um com o outro.

 **— Bill — murmurou ele em voz mais baixa —, apanhe esse jornal, quero ver o que diz…**

 **Quando já estavam todos apertados na pequena cozinha e Hermione preparara uma xícara de chá forte para a Sra. Weasley,**

\- Chá, sei - disse James.

 **no qual o marido insistira em acrescentar uma dose de uísque,**

\- Não falei?

\- Assim que é bom - disse Sirius. Lene concordou.

 **Bill entregou o jornal ao pai.**

\- Bom garoto.

\- Quieto, Sirius.

 **O Sr. Weasley examinou a primeira página enquanto Percy espiava por cima do seu ombro.**

\- Não, nem um pouco curioso - disse Lene.

\- Eu tenho agonia de quando fazem isso - disse Lissy.

\- Claro, sua privacidade é a coisa mais importante do mundo - Alex revirou os olhos.

Ela deu de ombros.

 **— Eu sabia — disse o Sr. Weasley deprimido. — Ministério erra… Responsáveis livres… Segurança ineficaz…**

\- Bem, nisso eles têm um ponto - disse Frank.

 **Bruxos das trevas correm desenfreados… Desgraça nacional…**

\- Okay, um pouco de exagero - falou Alice.

 **Quem escreveu isso? Ah… Só podia ser… Rita Skeeter.**

\- Bem imparcial - comentou Snape secamente.

 **— Essa mulher vive implicando com o Ministério da Magia!**

\- Com o que ela não implica?

 **— reclamou Percy, furioso. — Semana passada ela disse que estávamos perdendo tempo discutindo a espessura dos caldeirões, quando devíamos estar acabando com os vampiros!**

\- É, porque os vampiros estavam promovendo uma super revolta urgente - Fred revirou os olhos.

 **Como se isso não estivesse explícito no parágrafo doze das Diretrizes para o Tratamento dos Semi-Humanos Não-bruxos…**

\- Meu palpite é que ela não conhece isso ai - disse James.

\- Meu palpite é que ninguém conhece isso ai - disse Sirius.

\- Na verdade... - Lily levantou a mão timidamente - Eu conheço.

Frank, Remus, Regulus e Hermione concordaram.

\- Na verdade, Sirius, você devia conhecer - disse Regulus - Mamãe já falou dele para nós.

Sirius deu de ombros.

\- Não escuto nada que aquela mulher fala.

Regulus suspirou. Aquela mulher igual a mãe dele. Deles. Okay.

Harry deu um sorriso encorajador para Regulus.

 **— Faz um favor à gente, Percy — disse Bill bocejando —, cala a boca.**

\- Agora ele disse o que eu queria falar por anos - disse Ginny, orgulhosa.

\- Como se você não tivesse falado - acusou Ron.

\- É, mas tem mais impacto vindo de um irmão mais velho.

 **— Falaram de mim — disse o Sr. Weasley, arregalando os olhos por trás dos óculos ao chegar ao fim do artigo no Profeta Diário.**

\- Oh, não. Num artigo desses... - James estremeceu.

 **— Onde? — perguntou num atropelo a Sra. Weasley, engasgando-se com o chá batizado com uísque. — Se eu tivesse visto isso, saberia que você estava vivo!**

\- Nossa, como ela perdeu isso?

 **— Não dizem o meu nome**

\- Okay, fez sentido.

 **— explicou o Sr. Weasley. — Escute isso:**

 **Se os bruxos e as bruxas aterrorizados que prendiam a respiração à espera de notícias na orla da floresta queriam ouvir do Ministério da Magia uma palavra que os tranquilizasse foram lamentavelmente desapontados.**

\- Do jeito que ela coloca, parece criancinhas indefesas, não bruxos adultos que estavam com varinhas - disse Hermione.

 **Um funcionário do Ministério saiu da floresta uns minutos depois do aparecimento da Marca Negra, dizendo que não havia ninguém ferido, mas recusando-se a dar maiores informações.**

\- Essa informação não era o suficiente para acalmar as pessoas?

\- O que eles esperavam? Um relatório completo enquanto ainda estavam investigando o que aconteceu? - Frank perguntou incrédulo.

Snape acenou. As pessoas não tinham bom senso.

 **Resta ver se tal declaração será suficiente para abafar os boatos de que vários corpos foram retirados da floresta uma hora mais tarde.**

\- Corpos? Quem inventou isso? E por que citar um boato em uma reportagem? - perguntou Ginny com desgosto. Ela não gostava nem um pouco de Rita.

 **— Ah, francamente - disse o Sr. Weasley, exasperado, entregando o jornal a Percy - Ninguém ficou ferido mesmo, que é que eu deveria dizer?**

\- Diz que todo mundo morreu, acho que vai tranquilizar mais as pessoas - resmungou Alex.

 **Boatos de que vários corpos foram retirados da floresta… Ora, agora é que vai haver boatos depois de ela publicar isso.**

\- É uma irresponsabilidade.

 **Ele soltou um profundo suspiro.**

 **— Molly, vou ter que ir ao escritório, isso vai dar um certo trabalho para consertar.**

\- Coitada de Sra. Weasley. O marido mal chegou, já vai sair - disse Lene.

\- Melhor que nem ter chegado - falou Sirius.

 **— Eu vou com você, pai — disse Percy cheio de importância. — O Sr. Crouch vai precisar de toda a tripulação a bordo.**

Harry revirou os olhos. Como é que Percy não tinha percebido que havia de errado com Crouch se ele era tudo que o rapaz falava?

 **E aproveito para entregar a ele o meu relatório sobre os caldeirões, pessoalmente.**

\- Com certeza isso irá fazer muita diferença para ele - comentou Fred.

 **O rapaz saiu apressado da cozinha. A Sra. Weasley pareceu muito aborrecida.**

\- Concordo com ela e Lene, eu não iria querer que minha família saísse de casa assim que chegassem praticamente - disse Lily.

\- Está vendo, James? Você está lascado - disse Sirius.

\- Você também.

 **— Arthur, você está de férias! Isso não tem nada a ver com o seu trabalho, com certeza eles podem resolver o caso sem você, não?**

\- Provavelmente sim, mas é melhor para ele aparecer lá - disse Frank.

 **— Tenho que ir, Molly — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Piorei as coisas com a minha declaração.**

\- Rita reclamaria do fato que ninguém do Ministério deu alguma declaração do mesmo jeito - Ginny deu de ombros.

 **Vou trocar de roupa um instante e vou…**

 **— Sra. Weasley — disse Harry de repente, incapaz de se conter —, Edwiges não chegou com uma carta para mim?**

\- De quem você estava esperando a carta, Harry? - perguntou Dorcas curiosa.

\- Do Sirius.

\- Seu padrinho incompetente! Responda ao meu filho - reclamou James, brincalhão.

\- Vou responder... Alguma hora.

 **— Edwiges, querido? — disse a Sra. Weasley distraída. — Não… Não, não chegou nenhum correio.**

 **Ron e Hermione olharam, curiosos, para Harry.**

\- Privacidade é algo inexistente - falou Lene.

\- Privacidade é super estimado - Ron deu de ombros.

 **Com um olhar expressivo para ambos ele disse:**

 **— Tudo bem se eu for deixar minhas coisas no seu quarto, Ron?**

 **— Claro… Acho que eu também vou — respondeu Ron na mesma hora.**

\- Nossa, não acredito que Ron conseguiu pegar.

\- Não enche, Ginny.

 **— Mione?**

 **— Vou — disse ela depressa, e os três saíram decididos da cozinha e subiram as escadas.**

\- Nada suspeito. De mogo algum - falou George sarcástico.

 **— Que é que está acontecendo, Harry? — perguntou Ron, depois de fecharem a porta do sótão atrás deles.**

 **— Tem uma coisa que não contei a vocês — disse Harry.**

\- Novidade.

 **— No domingo de manhã, acordei com a minha cicatriz doendo outra vez.**

\- Algo que teria sido bom saber na hora - disse Hermione.

 **As reações de Ron e Hermione foram quase exatamente as que Harry imaginara em seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

\- Você nos conhece bem - disseram juntos.

\- Também né, com a quantidade de tempo que vocês passam junto - disse Ginny.

 **Hermione prendeu a respiração e começou a dar sugestões na mesma hora, mencionando vários livros de referência e diversas pessoas desde Alvo Dumbledore a Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira de Hogwarts.**

\- O quê? Ela é bastante competente. Se tem alguém que saberia o que fazer é ela - disse Hermione, dando de ombros.

\- Não acho que alguém tenha especialização com cicatrizes reminiscentes de maldição da morte - disse Frank, pensativo.

 **Ron simplesmente fez cara de espanto.**

\- Desculpe se eu estava chocado em ouvir isso - falou em com ironia.

 **— Mas ele não estava lá, estava? Você-Sabe-Quem? Quero dizer, da última vez que sua cicatriz ficou doendo, ele esteve em Hogwarts, não foi?**

\- É, mas ele estava ficando mais forte - disse Harry baixinho.

 **— Tenho certeza de que ele não estava na Rua dos Alfeneiros — falou Harry. – Mas sonhei com ele… Com ele e Peter, sabe, Rabicho.**

\- Não nos lembre disso - falou Lily.

James fez uma careta. Seu filho não devia ter que aguentar ver ninguém planejando matá-lo, especialmente Voldemort.

 **Não me lembro do sonho todo agora, mas eles estavam planejando… Matar alguém.**

\- Alguém, mais comumente conhecido como você - falou Lissy com um pouco de humor.

 **Hesitara por um momento quase dizendo "me matar",**

\- E por que não disse?

 **mas não teve coragem de fazer Hermione ficar mais horrorizada do que já estava.**

\- E eu? - falou Ron, ferido.

\- Você estava bem, só meio chocado - disse Harry dando de ombros.

 **— Foi só um sonho — disse Ron tranquilizando o amigo. — Só um pesadelo.**

\- Infelizmente, não acho que foi só isso - disse Regulus.

 **— É, mas será que foi mesmo? — disse Harry, virando-se para espiar, pela janela, o céu que clareava. — É esquisito, não é… Minha cicatriz dói e três dias depois os Comensais da Morte se manifestam e o sinal de Voldemort volta a aparecer no céu.**

\- É realmente estranho - disse Lene.

\- Odeio dizer isso, mas acho que essas coisas estão conectadas - suspirou Lily.

 **— Não… Diz… O nome… Dele! — sibilou Ron entre dentes.**

Hermione revirou os olhos.

 **— E lembra o que foi que a Professora Trelawney disse? — continuou Harry, sem dar atenção a Ron. — No fim do ano passado?**

\- Como esquecer - murmurou Alice.

 **A Professora Trelawney era a professora de Adivinhação dos garotos em Hogwarts.**

\- O que só prova como essa matéria é inútil - comentou Hermione.

 **A expressão aterrorizada de Hermione desapareceu substituída por uma risadinha de desdém.**

\- Bem, você conseguiu me fazer relaxar - ela deu de ombros.

 **— Ah, você não vai prestar atenção ao que aquela velha charlatã diz, vai?**

\- Na sala de aula jamais - disse Harry.

 **— Você não estava lá — respondeu Harry. — Dessa vez foi diferente.**

\- Porque dessa vez foi de verdade - falou Regulus com uma voz sombria.

 **Eu contei a você, ela entrou em transe, de verdade. E disse que o Lord das Trevas se reergueria… Maior e mais terrível que nunca… E que teria sucesso porque seu servo ia voltar para ele… E naquela noite Rabicho fugiu.**

 **-** Então se aquele rato nunca tivesse fugido, Voldemort nunca iria voltar? - perguntou Lissy, incrédula.

\- Quem sabe? - Neville deu de ombros.

 **Seguiu-se um silêncio, em que Ron ficou brincando distraidamente com um furo em sua colcha dos Chudley Cannons.**

 **— Por que você estava perguntando se Edwiges tinha chegado, Harry?**

\- Porque eu senti falta dela - ironizou Harry - Mas, na verdade, senti mesmo.

 **— perguntou Hermione. — Você está esperando uma carta?**

\- Bem, é óbvio que sim - disse Lene.

 **— Contei ao Sirius sobre a minha cicatriz — disse Harry,**

Sirius sorriu, presunçoso com o fato que Harry confiava nele o suficiente para contar.

 **encolhendo os ombros. — Estou esperando a resposta.**

\- Mas seu padrinho é um inútil que não te respondeu! - disse James.

\- Eu sei que daqui a pouco chega uma resposta minha - falou Sirius.

 **— Bem pensado! — exclamou Ron, desanuviando a expressão. — Aposto que Sirius sabe o que fazer!**

\- Quando você conta com Sirius, para saber o que fazer... Você sabe que as coisas já estão perdidas - Lily comentou.

\- Aí, essa doeu, ruiva.

 **— Eu esperava que ele me respondesse logo — disse Harry.**

\- Desculpe, filhote - falou Sirius, sentindo-se culpado.

\- Sem problemas, Sirius. Não é exatamente fácil responder quando você é um fugitivo - disse Harry.

 **— Mas nós não sabemos onde Sirius está… Talvez esteja na África ou em outro continente, não é? — ponderou Hermione. — Edwiges não poderia fazer uma viagem dessas em poucos dias.**

\- Mesmo ela sendo uma coruja incrível, ela ainda tem o seus limites - concordou Alice.

 **— É, eu sei — disse Harry, mas teve uma sensação de peso no estômago ao olhar o céu sem nem sinal de Edwiges.**

 **— Vamos jogar uma partida de Quadribol no pomar, Harry — sugeriu Ron. — Vamos, uma melhor de três, Bill, Charlies, Fred e George jogarão… Você pode experimentar a Finta de Wronski…**

Lily revirou os olhos. Por que Quadribol era a resposta para tudo para os meninos? Era tipo, meu melhor amigo está deprimido, vamos jogar Quadribol para resolver.

 **— Ron — disse Hermione, num tom de quem diz eu não acho que você esteja sendo muito sensível**

\- Esse tom é insuportável - comentou Ron.

 **—, Harry não quer jogar Quadribol agora… Está preocupado e cansado… Nós todos precisamos dormir…**

 **— Ah, quero jogar Quadribol — disse Harry subitamente.**

\- Você sabe que me fez parecer ridícula certo?

\- Desculpa, Hermione.

 **— Guenta aí, vou pegar a minha Firebolt.**

James sorriu animado.

 **Hermione saiu do quarto resmungando alguma coisa com o som de "Meninos" Nem o Sr. Weasley nem Percy pararam muito em casa na semana seguinte.**

\- O Sr. Weasley tudo bem, mas Percy estava fazendo o quê?

\- Nada importante - Ginny deu de ombros.

 **Os dois saíam toda manhã antes do resto da família se levantar e só voltavam bem depois do jantar.**

\- Deve ter sido horrível para eles - comentou Neville.

\- Eles chegavam cansados em casa, especialmente papai - disse Ron.

 **— Tem sido um absoluto tumulto — contou Percy a todos, cheio de importância, no domingo à noite, véspera dos garotos regressarem a Hogwarts. — Estive apagando incêndios a semana inteira.**

\- Não sabia que ele era um bombeiro - falou Alex. Hermione riu.

 **As pessoas não param de mandar berradores e, é claro, se a gente não abre um berrador na mesma hora ele explode. Tem marcas de queimadura por toda a minha mesa e a minha melhor pena ficou reduzida a cinzas.**

\- Não sei como ele sobreviveu a isso - Hermione revirou os olhos. Ron a olhou com admiração.

 **— Por que é que estão mandando berradores? — perguntou Ginny, que se ocupava em remendar com fit** **a adesiva o seu exemplar de Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos,**

James olhou curioso para a menina. Nunca tinha precisado fazer algo assim; sua família o compraria qualquer livro que precisasse.

 **sentada no tapete diante da lareira da sala de estar.**

\- Lá é confortável.

 **— Para se queixarem da falta de segurança na Copa Mundial — disse Percy.**

\- As pessoas sempre são rápidas em reclamar.

 **-Querem compensação pelos prejuízos. Mundungus Fletcher entrou com um pedido de compensação pela perda de uma barraca de doze suítes com banheira jacuzzi, mas eu saquei logo qual era a dele. Sei sem a menor dúvida que ele estava dormindo embaixo de uma capa estendida por cima de paus.**

\- Aquele ladrão - resmungou Harry. Nunca o perdoara totalmente por roubar as coisas de Sirius.

 **A Sra. Weasley olhou para o relógio de carrilhão a um canto da sala. Harry gostava desse relógio. Era completamente inútil se alguém queria saber as horas,**

\- Como assim? É um relógio ou não? - perguntou Frank.

 **mas para outras coisas era muito informativo.**

\- Tem certeza que é um relógio?

 **Tinha nove ponteiros dourados e em cada um estava gravado o nome de um Weasley. Não havia números no mostrador, mas o local onde cada membro da família poderia estar.**

\- É quase como ter um rastreador no celular - murmurou Alex, fazendo todos o olharem confusos - Deixa para lá.

\- É bem útil, mas um pouco assustador - falou Ginny.

\- Me sinto perseguido - disse Ron.

 **Havia "casa", "escola" e "trabalho", mas também "perdido", "hospital", "prisão" e, na posição em que estaria o número doze em um relógio normal, "perigo mortal".**

\- Ainda bem que não diz nada sobre festas ilegais - brincou Sirius.

\- Estragaria nossa diversão - concordou Fred, rindo.

 **Oito dos ponteiros indicavam "casa", mas o do Sr. Weasley, que era o mais comprido,**

\- Ainda indica a idade - falou James.

 **ainda apontava para "trabalho".**

\- Alguém tem que trabalhar, né - falou James.

\- Mas ele está de férias - Lily apontou.

\- Shh, amor.

 **A Sra. Weasley suspirou.**

 **— O seu pai não precisa ir ao escritório num fim de semana desde o tempo de Você-Sabe-Quem**

\- Nessa época, até fazia sentido ele trabalhar demais, mas agora...

 **— disse ela. — Estão obrigando-o a trabalhar demais. O jantar dele vai estragar se demorar muito mais a chegar em casa.**

\- Pobre sra. Weasley - falou Alice. Ela era obrigada a ficar esperando o marido, enquanto ele trabalhava além do que devia. Seria realmente uma mágica se ela não se preocupasse com.

 **— Papai acha que precisa compensar o erro que fez no jogo, não é? — disse Percy. — Verdade seja dita, foi meio imprudente ele fazer uma declaração à imprensa sem antes pedir autorização ao chefe do departamento…**

\- E foi meio imprudente você continuar a fazer as coisas para o seu chefe sem notar que... - Ron falou, mas foi interrompido por Hermione, que o lançou um olhar zangado.

\- Ele devia dizer: "só um segundo Skeeter, vou perguntar ao meu superior e daqui a pouco eu volto para lhe falar e só depois irei para casa!" - ironizou Ginny.

 **— Não se atreva a culpar o seu pai pelo que aquela infeliz da Skeeter escreveu! — disse a Sra. Weasley, irritando-se na hora.**

\- Uma das poucas coisas que realmente irritava qualquer um dos nossos pais era quando falamos mal do outro - disse Fred.

\- O que faz sentido - falou George.

 **— Se papai não tivesse dito nada, a Rira teria escrito que era lamentável que ninguém do Ministério tivesse comentado nada**

\- Exatamente.

\- Ela dá uma fama ruim ao todos os outros jornalistas - disse Alex.

\- Não gosto de nenhum deles - disse Harry - Bem, tirando o pai de Luna - acrescentou em um segundo pensamento.

\- Mas isso é porque você sofreu bastante com eles por causa da sua fama - comentou Alex - Alguns deles estão interessados na verdade e não só em publicar mentiras.

 **— disse Bill, que estava jogando xadrez com Ron. — Rita Skeeter nunca pinta ninguém de anjo.**

\- Ela gosta de destruir as pessoas publicamente - disse Neville. Sinceramente, não entendia como Harry tinha aguentado a mulher.

 **Estão lembrados da vez que ela entrevistou todos os desfazedores de feitiços do Gringotes e me chamou de frangote de cabelo comprido?**

Ginny lembrava bem disso. Quem era aquela mulher para sair fazendo tais afirmações? E, mesmo se o irmão dela fosse gay, qual o problema?

 **— Bom, está um pouco comprido, querido — disse a Sra. Weasley carinhosamente.**

\- Bill se meteu em uma armadilha sem nem perceber - disse Ron.

 **— Se você me deixasse…**

 **— Não, mamãe.**

\- E então eles continuaram a discutir para sempre.

 **A chuva açoitava a janela da sala de estar. Hermione lia, absorta, O Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 4ª série, que a Sra. Weasley comprara para ela, Harry e Ron no Beco Diagonal.**

\- Você continua com o hábito de ler antes de ir para Hogwarts - observou Remus com um sorriso.

 **Charlies cerzia um gorro à prova de fogo. Harry dava polimento na Firebolt, com o Estojo para Manutenção de Vassouras que Hermione lhe dera no décimo terceiro aniversário aberto aos seus pés.**

Regulus olhou para o menino curioso. Será que Harry não iria estudar nada mais antes ir para Hogwarts só porque estava na residência dos Weasley?

 **Fred e George estavam sentados no canto mais afastado, de penas na mão, conversando aos cochichos, as cabeças curvadas sobre um pedaço de pergaminho.**

\- Mas não era uma cena nem um pouco suspeita - ironizou Ginny.

 **— Que é que vocês dois estão aprontando? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley rispidamente, os olhos nos gêmeos.**

\- Por que sempre acham que estamos fazendo algo? - disse George.

\- Porque vocês sempre estão fazendo algo - falou Lene.

\- Nah, jamais - disse Fred.

 **— Dever de casa — disse Fred vagamente.**

 **— Não seja ridículo, vocês ainda estão de férias — disse a mãe.**

\- Vocês viram? Tentamos estudar mais e é isso que nossa mãe nos diz - disse Fred dramático.

\- Realmente - ironizou Lene.

 **— Deixamos este para depois — disse George.**

\- Esses e todos os outros - comentou Fred alegremente.

 **— Por acaso vocês não estão preparando um novo formulário, estão? -perguntou a Sra. Weasley perspicaz. — Por acaso não estariam pensando em recomeçar as "Gemialidades" Weasley?**

\- Não podemos recomeçar o que nunca terminou - disse Fred, sorrindo maliciosamente.

 **— Ora, mamãe — disse George erguendo os olhos para a mãe, uma expressão mortificada no rosto. — Se o Expresso de Hogwarts bater amanhã e George e eu morrermos, como é que você iria se sentir sabendo que a última coisa que ouvimos de você foi uma acusação sem fundamento?**

\- Gostei - falou Sirius sorrindo.

\- Vou usar uma dessas com mamãe - acrescentou James.

Harry sorriu a menção da avó.

\- Como você soube que eu era falando, Harry? - disse George.

\- Eu sempre sei. Vocês são diferentes - disse dando de ombros.

Fred e George sorriram para ele com carinho. Não era todo mundo que conseguia diferencia-los. Nem mesmo a mãe conseguia, na verdade.

 **Todos riram, até mesmo a Sra. Weasley.**

\- Somos muito bons para as pessoas não rirem - disse George.

\- E modestos - disse Ginny.

 **— Ah, seu pai está chegando! — disse ela de repente, olhando mais uma vez para o relógio. O ponteiro do Sr. Weasley de repente girou de "trabalho" para "viagem";**

\- Calma, como ela sabia que ele estava vindo se ainda não tinha virado quando ela falou? - perguntou Frank assustado.

\- Ela é a esposa dele, querido - falou Alice simplesmente.

 **um segundo depois parou estremecendo em casa junto aos demais,**

\- Aparatação tem essas vantagens - disse Ron.

\- Até porque alguma coisa boa tinha que ter - falou Neville.

\- Que bom que eu não sou o único que odeia viajar assim.

 **e todos o ouviram chamar da cozinha.**

\- Em um raro momento de silêncio na nossa casa - falou Ron.

 **— Estou indo, Arthur! — respondeu a mulher, saindo correndo da sala.**

 **Mais alguns minutos e o Sr. Weasley entrava na sala aquecida, trazendo o jantar numa bandeja. Parecia completamente exausto.**

\- Coitado dele - disse Alice.

 **— Bom, agora a coisa está realmente pegando fogo — comentou ele com a Sra. Weasley, sentando-se numa poltrona junto à lareira e brincando desanimado com uma porção murcha de couve-flor.**

\- A coisa está ruim mesmo - comentou Lene, com pena.

 **— Rita Skeerer andou fuçando a semana inteira, procurando mais bobagens ministeriais para denunciar.**

\- Bem, eu tenho certeza que ela vai achar alguma coisa - comentou Hermione.

\- Não falta coisa - concordou Harry.

 **E agora descobriu que a coitada da velha Bertha está desaparecida,**

\- Não exatamente desaparecida - comentou Josh, sombriamente.

 **então isso vai ser a manchete de amanhã no Profeta.**

\- Isso é horrível, mas também estava na hora de alguém falar sobre isso - disse Regulus.

 **Eu disse a Bagman que ele devia ter mandado alguém procurá-la há séculos.**

\- As pessoas nunca escutam quando devem - disse Lily.

 **— O Sr. Crouch vem dizendo isso há semanas seguidas — disse Percy depressa.**

 **— Crouch tem muita sorte de Rita não ter descoberto nada sobre a Winky –retrucou o Sr. Weasley irritado.**

\- Prevejo uma discussão familiar - murmurou Dorcas.

 **— Haveria uma semana de manchetes com a história do elfo doméstico; dele ter sido apanhado segurando a varinha que conjurou a Marca Negra.**

\- Mancharia totalmente a imagem de Crouch - comentou Regulus, indiferente. Não gostava do homem de qualquer jeito.

\- Não sei como ela não soube disso - comentou Ginny, pensativa. Havia vários funcionários envolvidos.

 **— Acho que todos concordamos que o elfo, embora irresponsável, não conjurou a Marca? — disse Percy inflamado.**

\- Diga isso para Rita Skeeter e para os leitores dela - falou Lissy secamente.

 **— Se você quer saber, o Sr. Crouch tem muita sorte que ninguém no Profeta Diário saiba como ele é ruim para os elfos! — disse Hermione zangada.**

\- Até você se envolveu na discussão? - perguntou Dorcas espantada.

\- É revoltante como os elfos são tratados - disse a morena fazendo Regulus revirar os olhos.

 **— Agora, olha aqui, Hermione! — retrucou Percy. — Um funcionário de primeiro escalão no Ministério como o Sr. Crouch merece obediência cega dos seus criados.**

\- Só dele defender que alguém merece obediência cega a algo - falou Lily enjoada.

\- E ainda usar como desculpa o cargo... - completou Dorcas.

\- É tipo: ei, tudo bem se eu te explorar um pouco? Ah, liga não, é só porque eu sou um funcionário muito importante num órgão público. Agora, você vai ter que me obedecer para sempre - disse Lily, irônica. Ela estava revoltada com esse comportamento.

Lene concordava com ela totalmente. Em pleno século XX, uma coisa dessas?

\- Viram? Eu não podia deixá-lo pensar assim - falou Hermione.

\- É revoltante mesmo - concordou Frank.

 **— Dos seus escravos, você quer dizer! — falou Hermione com a voz muito aguda. — Porque ele não pagava salário a Winky, não é mesmo?**

\- Mesmo que pagasse... - falou Neville - Não justificaria.

 **— Acho melhor vocês todos subirem e verificarem se fizeram as malas direito! — disse a Sra. Weasley, interrompendo a discussão.**

\- Bem discretamente, claro.

 **— Andem logo, vamos, todos vocês…**

 **Harry fechou o estojo de manutenção, pôs a Firebolt ao ombro e subiu com Ron.**

\- Foi a escolha mais inteligente, filho - aprovou James.

Lily revirou os olhos, irritada, para ele.

 **A chuva parecia ainda mais forte no último andar da casa, e vinha acompanhada por assobios e gemidos do vento, para não falar nos uivos ocasionais do vampiro que vivia no sótão. Pigwidgeon começou a piar e a voar dentro da gaiola quando eles entraram. A visão dos malões quase prontos o deixara num frenesi de excitação.**

\- Alguém quer muito sair de casa - falou Alice.

\- Você não tem noção - falou Ron - Ele não parava quieto.

 **— Arrolha ele com um pouco desses petiscos para Corujas — disse Ron atirando um pacote para Harry, — Quem sabe ele cala o bico.**

\- Os vizinhos agradeceriam.

\- Não temos vizinhos, Sirius.

\- Não estraga a expressão, Ron.

 **Harry enfiou alguns petiscos pelas grades da gaiola, depois voltou sua atenção para o malão. A gaiola de Edwiges estava do lado, ainda vazia.**

\- Ela não pode reclamar que você não deu trabalho para ela.

\- Eu estava preocupado com ela e com Sirius - falou Harry - Edwiges demorou muito.

 **— Já faz mais de uma semana — disse Harry, contemplando o poleiro deserto de Edwiges. — Ron, você acha que Sirius foi capturado?**

\- Não diga uma coisas dessas, filhote - disse Sirius - Eu estou bem. Nunca seria capturado. Eu nunca te deixaria - prometeu.

Lily sorriu com isso, emocionada. Esses momentos a faziam ter certeza que Sirius tinha sido a melhor escolha possível para ser o padrinho do seu filho.

James também observava a interação com um sorriso. Não podia pedir por um melhor amigo melhor que Sirius (e que bom que Remus não podia ouvir pensamentos). Sabia que o Black se sentia como um tio/pai/amigo para o menino e eles nem tinham crescido juntos.

Harry sorriu para Sirius, tentando ignorar a dor que sentia. Na verdade, Sirius acabara o abandonando também, mas não fora culpa dele. E como ele fazia falta...

Regulus encarou Harry um pouco preocupado. O menino não parecia estar bem. Mas o Potter só sorriu, deixando claro que não iria dizer nada.

 **— Nããão! Teria saído no Profeta Diário — protestou Ron. — O Ministério iria querer mostrar que capturou alguém, não acha?**

\- Bom ponto.

\- Eles ficariam loucos por essa manchete - disse James, sentindo uma dor no peite. A mera ideia de Sirius voltando para prisão o deixava triste e irritado.

 **— É, acho…**

 **— Olha, toma aqui o material que mamãe comprou para você no Beco Diagonal. E ela tirou um pouco de ouro do seu cofre para você…**

Regulus fez uma careta. Ainda não gostava do fato de Harry ser tão descuidado com o seu dinheiro.

 **E lavou todas as suas meias.**

\- Acho que elas nunca tiveram tão limpas - falou Harry com carinho.

 **Ron carregou uma pilha de coisas para a cama de armar de Harry e largou uma bolsa de dinheiro e um monte de meias do lado. O garoto começou a desembrulhar as compras. Além do Livro padrão de feitiços, 4ª série, de Miranda Goshawk,**

\- O qual você vai ler, certo, Harry? Certo, Harry? - falou Lily ameaçadora.

\- Err, claro, mãe. Claro, claro - falou Harry nervoso.

 **ele tinha agora um punhado de penas novas, doze rolos de pergaminho e ingredientes para o seu estojo de poções — os estoques de espinha de peixe-leão e essência de beladona estavam quase no fim.**

\- Não deixe faltar - repreendeu Lily.

\- Claro, mãe - Harry respondeu.

\- Lily, você está assustando ele - falou James e quando ela só deu de ombros completou: - E a mim.

 **Começou a empilhar a roupa íntima dentro do caldeirão quando Ron soltou uma exclamação de desagrado às costas dele.**

 **— Que vem a ser isso?**

Ron ficou vermelho, já sabendo o que se tratava. Merlin, aquela roupa era horrível.

 **Ele estava segurando uma coisa que pareceu a Harry uma longa veste de veludo marrom. Tinha um babado de renda de aspecto mofado no decote e punhos de renda iguais.**

Frank e Regulus fizeram caretas ao imaginar a roupa. Não parecia algo nada atraente.

\- Nossa, Ron... Que escolha ousada - disse Sirius.

\- Cala a boca - resmungou o ruivo.

 **Os garotos ouviram uma batida na porta e a Sra. Weasley entrou, trazendo uma braçada de vestes de Hogwarts recém lavadas.**

\- Tudo limpinho...

 **— Tomem aqui — disse ela, dividindo a braçada ao meio. — Agora vejam se guardam tudo na mala direito para não amarrotar.**

\- Eles são meninos! - Lissy apontou o óbvio.

\- Com licença, mas eu faço uma ótima mala! - retrucou Alex.

Lissy fez uma cara de não sei não.

\- Minhas malas são arrumadas - meteu-se Regulus.

\- Claro, você é perfectionista - disse Sirius.

Logo, isso virou uma discussão entre os irmãos e só parou quando Lene interrompeu.

 **— Mamãe, você me deu a roupa nova da Ginny — disse Ron devolvendo a veste marrom à mãe.**

\- Nem venha! - falou Ginny.

 **— Claro que não, é para você. Vestes a rigor.**

\- É tão ruim assim?

\- Bem, eu achei que era feminina! - falou Ron.

\- Que bosta, cara - falou James.

 **— Quê?— exclamou Ron, horrorizado.**

 **— Vestes a rigor! — repetiu a Sra. Weasley. — Está na sua lista de material que este ano você deverá levar vestes a rigor… Vestes para ocasiões formais.**

\- Certo, e onde isso entra? - perguntou Fred, fazendo uma careta. Ele realmente queria ter um pouco de dinheiro para salvar o irmão nesse dia.

 **— A senhora tem que estar brincando — exclamou Ron incrédulo. — Eu não vou usar isso, nem pensar.**

\- Alguns meses depois... - falou Ginny com voz de narradora.

 **— Todo mundo usa, Ron! — disse a Sra. Weasley aborrecida. — E são todas assim!**

\- Eu vi como todas eram assim! - murmurou Ron irônico. Ele estava ridículo.

 **Seu pai também tem uma para festas elegantes!**

\- Aposto que a dele é um pouco melhor.

\- Ele veio primeiro.

 **— Saio pelado, mas não visto uma coisa dessas — teimou Ron.**

 **— Não seja bobo. Você precisa de vestes a rigor, estão na sua lista! Comprei para o Harry também… Mostre a ele, Harry…**

Ron revirou os olhos. Ver as vestes de Harry não tinham o animado nem um pouco.

 **Com uma certa apreensão Harry abriu o último embrulho sobre a cama.**

James e Lily trocaram olhares. Muito gentil da parte da sra. Weasley comprar e tudo, mas ele podia comprar sozinho... Alguma coisa normal, de preferência.

 **Mas não eram tão ruins quanto esperara,**

\- Fala sério! A sua era super normal - falou Ron.

 **as vestes não tinham renda alguma, de fato, eram mais ou menos iguais às vestes da escola, só que eram verde-garrafa em vez de pretas.**

\- Você deve ter ficado um gato nelas - falou Lene.

\- Obrigado - falou Harry, envergonhado.

\- Ele ficou lindo mesmo - falou Ginny.

\- Você foi também para o evento? - perguntou Lene interessada. Ginny era a mais nova, então quer dizer que era para mais de uma série.

\- Sim. Meu par também estava lindo - falou e deu uma piscadinha para Neville. Ele sorriu sem graça.

\- Meu bebê é lindo - falou Alice.

\- Dezessete anos, mãe - lembrou Neville, embora não estivesse incomodado.

\- Continua sendo o meu bebê - falou Alice e os dois sorriram.

 **— Achei que elas realçariam a cor dos seus olhos, querido — disse a Sra. Weasley afetuosamente.**

\- Bem pensado - disse James.

 **— Ora, as dele são legais! — disse Ron zangado, olhando para as vestes de Harry. — Por que eu não ganhei vestes como as dele?**

Ron olhou para o chão envergonhado. Sabia que agia como uma criança mimada algumas vezes, mas não conseguia evitar.

 **— Por que… Bom, precisei comprar as suas de segunda mão, e não havia muita escolha! — disse a Sra. Weasley corando.**

 **Harry olhou para o outro lado.**

\- Aquele momento constrangedor que você acaba no meio de uma discussão de família - falou Lene.

 **Teria dividido com os Weasley, de boa vontade, o dinheiro que havia em seu cofre no Gringotes, mas sabia que eles jamais aceitariam.**

\- O dinheiro é seu - disse Fred.

\- Mas...

\- Nada disso, Harry Potter - disse Ginny, o silenciando.

 **— Não vou usar isso nunca — insistiu Ron. — Nunquinha.**

 **— Ótimo — retorquiu a Sra. Weasley. — Ande nu. E Harry não se esqueça de tirar uma fotografia dele.**

\- Se ele puxar o pai, ele irá tirar mesmo - falou Snape em um tom ácido.

James revirou os olhos.

\- Eu nunca faria isso - falou Harry irritado. Parecia algo que Dudley ou Draco fariam. Não ele.

 **Deus sabe que eu estou precisando de umas boas gargalhadas.**

\- Essa frase foi tão tensa - disse Josh.

 **Ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Os meninos ouviram um ruído engraçado de alguém cuspindo às costas deles. Era Pigwidgeon se engasgando com um petisco grande demais.**

\- Até assim ele faz barulha - falou Ron, resignado.

 **— Por que é que tudo que eu tenho é porcaria? — enfureceu-se Ron, atravessando o quarto para descolar o bico da coruja.**

Fred, George e Ginny lançaram um olhar desaprovador por irmão. Okay, sabiam que era difícil viver sem dinheiro, mas isso não era desculpa para agir de forma mimada e idiota, especialmente na frente de outras pessoas. Pobre Harry que teve que ver isso.

\- Desculpem - pediu Ron.

E assim tudo foi esquecido.


	15. A bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts

Nota: Acreditem, eu corri para conseguir fazer esse capítulo logo. E não sei se respondi todos os comentários dos últimos capítulo, então perdão se eu não disse nada. Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **A bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts**

* * *

 **Havia no ar uma inquestionável tristeza de fim de férias**

\- Pela primeira vez, eu queria continuar de férias - falou Harry.

 **quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte. A chuva forte continuava a fustigar a janela enquanto ele vestia um jeans e uma camiseta,**

\- É para combinar com o sentimento de volta às aulas - falou Josh.

 **trocaria pelas vestes de escola no Expresso de Hogwarts.**

\- Assim chama menos atenção - aprovou Lily.

 **Ele, Ron, Fred e George tinham acabado de chegar ao patamar do primeiro andar, a caminho de tomar o café da manhã,**

\- Ainda estávamos meio dormindo - comentou George.

 **quando a Sra. Weasley apareceu ao pé da escada, parecendo aflita.**

\- Não conseguimos ter uma cena sem confusão? - reclamou Alice. Ela queria um descanso para Harry, Ron e Hermione.

 **— Arthur! — gritou ela para cima. — Arthur! Mensagem urgente do Ministério!**

\- Pelo menos o problema não é aí - falou Lene.

 **Harry se achatou contra a parede quando o Sr. Weasley passou correndo, com as vestes de trás para frente e desapareceu de vista.**

\- Foi uma cena um pouco engraçada - falou Ron.

 **Quando Harry e os outros entraram na cozinha, viram a Sra. Weasley remexendo, ansiosamente, nas gavetas do guarda-louça.**

\- Mamãe fica querendo organizar tudo quando está nervosa - falou Ginny. Ela sofrera bastante por causa disso.

 **— Tenho uma pena em algum lugar aqui! — dizia ela,**

\- Pelo menos tem um objetivo dessa vez - murmurou Ginny.

 **enquanto o Sr. Weasley se curvava para a lareira falando com...**

 **Harry fechou os olhos com força e reabriu-os para ter certeza de que estava vendo direito.**

\- Quem foi? Por que tanta surpresa? - falou James, ansioso.

\- Não exatamente quem, mas como.

 **A cabeça de Amos Diggory estava parada no meio das chamas como um grande ovo barbudo.**

 **-** Certo, então é uma conversa da rede de flu, e daí? - falou Dorcas.

\- Eu fui criado com os trouxas, Do. Eu não tinha visto esse meio de comunicação. Não estava entendendo bem o que estava acontecendo - falou Harry.

\- Deve ter sido algo bastante estranho, então - comentou Neville.

 **Ele falava muito depressa, completamente indiferente às fagulhas que voavam ao seu redor e às chamas que lambiam suas orelhas.**

\- Deve ser porque elas não estão queimando nada - disse Frank.

\- É, mas eu não sabia disso - retrucou Harry.

\- Ainda assim, dava para imaginar - Frank respondeu.

\- Verdade - Harry falou.

 **—... Os vizinhos trouxas ouviram estampidos e gritos, então foram e chamaram a... Como é mesmo o nome?... Polícia. Arthur, você tem que ir lá...**

\- Isso deve ter dado uma confusão - falou Lissy.

\- Você nem imagina - disse Ginny.

 **— Tome! — disse a Sra. Weasley sem fôlego, empurrando um pedaço de pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena amassada nas mãos do marido.**

\- Bem, ele não pode dizer que se esqueceu de algo depois.

 **—... Foi pura sorte eu ter sabido — continuou a cabeça do Sr. Diggory — precisei vir ao escritório mais cedo para despachar umas corujas, e encontrei o pessoal do Uso Indevido da Magia de saída... Se a Rita Skeeter souber dessa, Arthur...**

\- Vai ser um inferno - comentou Sirius preocupado. Conhecia pessoas como Rita Skeeter e sabia que elas faziam tudo por atenção; já tendo um furo desses...

 **— Que é que Mad-Eye diz que aconteceu?**

\- Quem? - perguntaram todos de 1977 confusos.

Harry pensou que Mad-Eye ainda devia ter o olho normal na época deles. Então informou somente o nome Alastor Moody. James afirmou ter ouvido falar dele pelo seu pai. Ele era um bom Auror. Marlene, Regulus e Sirius concordaram.

 **— perguntou o Sr. Weasley, ao mesmo tempo que desenroscava a tampa do tinteiro, molhava a pena e se preparava para escrever.**

 **Os olhos do Sr. Diggory reviraram nas órbitas.**

\- Tudo parece envolver olho, nossa.

 **— Disse que ouviu intrusos no jardim. Disse que se aproximavam sorrateiramente da casa, mas que foram atacados pelas latas de lixo.**

\- Não vai ser fácil fazer um trouxa ser esquecer disso - comentou Harry.

 **— Que foi que as latas de lixo fizeram? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley, escrevendo freneticamente.**

 **— Fizeram um estardalhaço e dispararam lixo para todo lado, pelo que sei — falou o Sr. Diggory. — Aparentemente uma delas ainda estava voando a esmo quando a polícia apareceu...**

 **O Sr. Weasley gemeu.**

\- Isso é ruim?

\- Péssimo.

 **— E o que aconteceu com os intrusos?**

 **— Arthur, você conhece Mad-Eye**

\- Não pareceu muito positivo isso.

\- É porque não foi - disse Ginny.

 **— disse a cabeça tornando a revirar os olhos. — Alguém andando pelo jardim dele na calada da noite? Mais provavelmente era algum gato com neurose de guerra vagando por ali, coberto de cascas de batatas.**

Harry, Ron e Hermione se entreolharam. Então os sinais estavam na cara deles o tempo todo! Como ninguém não notou que Moody foi substituído?

 **Mas se o pessoal do Uso Indevido da Magia puser as mãos em Mad-Eye, ele está perdido, pense na ficha dele,**

\- Ele tem uma ficha já? - perguntou James surpreso.

\- Mad-Eye pode ser meio extremo ás vezes - falou Harry.

 **temos que livrá-lo com uma acusação menos séria, alguma coisa no seu departamento,**

Frank fez uma careta. Isso não era exatamente certo.

 **qual é a penalidade para explosão de latas de lixo?**

 **— Talvez uma advertência — respondeu o Sr. Weasley,**

\- É bem mais leve - comentou Dorcas.

 **ainda escrevendo muito depressa, a testa vincada. — Mad-Eye não usou a varinha? Não chegou a atacar ninguém?**

James sorriu irônico. Pelo que ele conhecia da reputação de Moody, duvidava que ele deixasse qualquer um escapar só assim.

 **— Aposto que ele pulou da cama e começou a enfeitiçar tudo que conseguiu alcançar pela janela, mas daria muito trabalho provar isso, não houve nenhuma vítima.**

\- Certo, isso é bom - falou Remus - Já dá para fazer algo com isso.

 **— Tudo bem, estou de saída — disse o Sr. Weasley e, enfiando o pergaminho com as anotações no bolso, saiu correndo da cozinha.**

\- Praticidade é tudo.

 **A cabeça do Sr. Diggory olhou para os lados e se fixou na Sra. Weasley.**

 **— Desculpe o mau jeito, Molly — disse, mais calmamente — incomodar vocês tão cedo...**

\- Ela entendeu - disse Molly.

 **Mas Arthur é a única pessoa que pode livrar Mad-Eye, e Mad-Eye ia começar um novo emprego hoje.**

\- Imagino que emprego... - falou Ron rindo.

 **Por que é que tinha que escolher logo ontem à noite...**

\- Não acho que ele escolheu muita coisa - falou Hermione baixinho.

 **— Tudo bem, Amos. Tem certeza de que não quer comer uma torrada ou qualquer outra coisa antes de ir?**

\- Essa é parte mais estranha para mim - disse Harry.

 **— Ah, então quero.**

 **A Sra. Weasley apanhou uma torrada amanteigada em uma pilha sobre a mesa da cozinha, prendeu-a nas tenazes da lareira e a levou à boca do Sr. Diggory.**

\- Nada como receber comida - falou Sirius.

\- Você só pensa nisso.

 **— Obrigado — disse ele com a voz abafada e, em seguida, com um estalido, desapareceu.**

 **-** Nem se despediu - falou Dorcas.

\- Bem, ele disse que estava indo embora.

 **Harry ouviu o Sr. Weasley gritar tchau apressado para Bill, Charles, Percy e as garotas. Em cinco minutos, ele estava de volta à cozinha, as vestes agora do lado certo, passando um pente nos cabelos.**

\- Pronto para sair - anunciou Frank.

\- Deve ser muito bom ser menino e conseguir se arrumar rápido.

\- Algumas meninas se arrumam rápido, Lene - falou Alice.

\- Verdade, eu demoro muito mais que Alice.

 **— É melhor eu me apressar... Um bom ano letivo para vocês, meninos — disse o Sr. Weasley para Harry, Ron e os gêmeos, puxando uma capa por cima dos ombros e se preparando para desaparatar.**

James fez uma careta. Arthur não ira nem mesmo abraçar os filhos?

 **— Molly, você acha que dá conta de levar os meninos até King's Cross?**

\- Claro que sim, que tipo de pergunta... - falou Snape.

 **— Claro que sim. Se preocupe com Mad-Eye que nós cuidamos do resto.**

 **Quando o Sr. Weasley desapareceu, Bill e Charles entraram na cozinha.**

\- É muito feio evitar o pai.

 **— Alguém falou em Mad-Eye? — perguntou Bill. — Que é que ele andou fazendo agora?**

\- Todo mundo conhece esse cara? - perguntou Remus.

\- Bem, ele ficou bem famoso - disse Neville dando de ombros - Ele prendeu vários comensais.

 **— Diz que alguém tentou entrar na casa dele à noite passada — respondeu a Sra. Weasley.**

Harry pensou espantado em como ninguém levava a sério a possibilidade de terem invadido a casa de um auror responsável por prender vários criminosos.

 **— Mad-Eye Moody? — Indagou George pensativo, passando geleia na torrada. — Não é aquele biruta...**

\- Ele não é biruta! - falou James.

\- Por enquanto só - disse Sirius.

 **— Seu pai tem uma excelente opinião sobre Mad-Eye Moody — disse a Sra. Weasley severamente.**

 **— É, tudo bem, papai coleciona tomadas, não é mesmo?**

\- Nunca irei superar essa - disse Alex.

 **disse Fred baixinho quando a mãe saiu da cozinha. — Cada qual com o seu igual...**

\- Fred! - repreendeu Ginny, enquanto os outros riam.

\- Eu só falei a verdade - ele se defendeu.

 **— Moody já foi um grande bruxo — disse Bill.**

 **— Ele é um velho amigo do Dumbledore, não é? — perguntou Charles.**

Hermione questionou-se como Dumbledore não tinha notado que seu amigo não era a mesma pessoa que tinha aparecido em Hogwarts.

 **— Mas o Dumbledore não é bem o que a gente chamaria de normal, não é**

\- Ele é um pouco excêntrico - disse Harry.

\- É, você pode dizer isso - resmungou Regulus.

 **comentou Fred. — Quero dizer, eu sei que ele é um gênio e tudo o mais...**

\- Resumidamente, não existem pessoas normais - disse George.

 **— Quem é Mad-Eye? — perguntou Harry.**

 **— Está aposentado, mas costumava trabalhar no Ministério**

\- Ele era brilhante - falou Ron.

 **— falou Charles. — O vi uma vez quando papai me levou ao trabalho. Ele foi Auror... Um dos melhores... Um cara que captura bruxos das trevas — acrescentou, vendo o olhar atônito de Harry.**

\- Você não sabia o que era? - perguntou Regulus surpreso.

Harry deu de ombros.

Lily colocou a mão na testa. Harry nunca tinha sequer pensado no que fazer quando Hogwarts acabasse? Porque auror era uma das profissões mais conhecidas.

 **— Encheu metade das celas de Azkaban. Mas fez uma pá de inimigos...**

\- Acho que isso já estava implícito - falou Snape, secamente.

 **Principalmente as famílias das pessoas que ele prendeu...**

\- O lado ruim da justiça é isso - disse Frank.

 **E ouvi falar que Moody está ficando realmente paranoico na velhice. Não confia mais em ninguém. Vê bruxos das trevas por todo lado.**

\- Pelo que eu ouvi, ele sempre foi paranoico, só ficou pior - comentou Neville.

 **Bill e Charles resolveram acompanhar os garotos ao embarque na estação de King's Cross,**

\- Nesse clima de conversa agradável.

 **mas Percy se desculpou profusamente e disse que precisava de fato ir trabalhar.**

\- Ele não pode perder um dia de trabalho? - perguntou Lene incrédula.

\- Pelo menos, ele se sentiu mal por isso.

 **— Não posso pedir mais licenças no momento.**

\- Você já pediu algum dia? - perguntou Ginny surpresa.

 **O Sr. Crouch está realmente começando a confiar em mim.**

\- Não diria bem isso - comentou Regulus divertido. Aquele menino era tão burro.

 **— Ah é, sabe de uma coisa, Percy? — disse George sério. — Acho que não demora muito, ele vai aprender o seu nome.**

\- Eu estava tentando ser gentil - George se defendeu quando as pessoas riram - Não queria que ele perdesse as esperanças, ué.

 **A Sra. Weasley tinha se aventurado a telefonar para a agência de correio do povoado para pedir três táxis de trouxas para levá-los a Londres.**

\- É realmente necessário tudo isso? - perguntou Lene surpresa.

\- Só eu, Ron, Hermione, Harry já seria um táxi - falou Ginny.

\- É muito ruim esse meio de transporte - comentou Sirius.

\- Ainda cabe mais gente que uma vassoura - observou Alex.

\- Mas não que um pé de flu.

 **— Arthur tentou pedir emprestado uns carros do Ministério para nós — sussurrou a Sra. Weasley a Harry, enquanto aguardavam parados no pátio lavado de chuva os motoristas dos táxis carregarem os pesados malões de Hogwarts nos carros.**

\- Vocês podiam ajudar - comentou Frank.

\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso - admitiu Harry, envergonhado.

 **— Mas não havia nenhum disponível...**

\- O fluxo é grande essa época do ano.

 **Ah, meu Deus, a cara deles não está nada feliz, não é?**

\- Imagino que não - disse Lily, já havia pegado um táxi com a família no dia de ir para Hogwarts e o motorista não tinha ficado nada feliz, e olha que era só uma pessoa.

 **Harry não quis comentar com a Sra. Weasley que motoristas de táxi trouxas raramente transportavam corujas excitadas, e Pigwidgeon estava fazendo um estardalhaço tremendo.**

\- Você podia ter me dito! - falou Ron.

\- Até parece que você consegue controlar a sua coruja - resmungou Harry.

 **E tampouco ajudou o fato de alguns fogos Dr. Filibusteiro, que não aquecem e acendem molhados, terem explodido inesperadamente quando o malão de Fred se abriu,**

\- Eu jurava que estava fechada! - o ruivo se defendeu quando Ginny o encarou.

 **fazendo o motorista que o carregava berrar de susto e dor, pois Bichento enterrou as garras na perna do homem.**

Alex murmurou alguma coisa sobre terrorismo.

 **A viagem foi desconfortável, porque eles viajaram espremidos no banco traseiro dos táxis com os malões. Bichento levou algum tempo para se recuperar do susto com os fogos e, até entrarem em Londres, Harry, Ron e Hermione acabaram seriamente arranhados.**

\- Esse seu gato... - Sirius balançou a cabeça.

 **Sentiram um grande alívio ao desembarcar na estação, embora a chuva caísse mais forte que nunca e eles tivessem se encharcado para atravessar a rua movimentada para entrar na estação com os malões.**

\- A situação estava ruim mesmo.

 **A essa altura, Harry já estava se acostumando a embarcar na plataforma 9 e ½.**

\- Você já devia estar acostumado - resmungou James.

 **Era apenas uma questão de rumar diretamente para a barreira, aparentemente sólida,**

\- Só aparentemente mesmo.

 **que dividia as plataformas nove e dez. A única parte difícil era fazer isso discretamente de modo a não chamar a atenção dos trouxas.**

\- Trouxas são cegos - Sirius deu de ombros, desconsiderando a preocupação do afilhado.

\- E é por isso que o Ministério tem tanto trabalho em manter a magia em segredo - disse Alice.

 **Fizeram isso em grupos, hoje; Harry, Ron e Hermione (os mais visíveis, pois iam levando Pigwidgeon e Bichento) foram os primeiros,**

\- Estou achando que isso foi privilégio de ser o Trio de Ouro - comentou Neville. Ginny concordou.

 **eles se encostaram descontraidamente na barreira, conversando despreocupados e deslizaram de lado por ela... E, ao fazerem isso, a plataforma 9 e ½ se materializou diante deles.**

\- Agora sim estamos chegando em algum lugar - disse Sirius.

 **O Expresso de Hogwarts, uma reluzente locomotiva vermelha, já estava aguardando, soltando nuvens repolhudas de fumaça, através das quais os muitos alunos de Hogwarts e seus pais parados na plataforma pareciam fantasmas escuros.**

\- Eu não diria isso - falou Remus.

\- Até porque isso é algo meio contraditório - acrescentou Frank - Fantasmas são _translúcidos_.

 **Pigwidgeon fez mais barulho que nunca em resposta ao pio das outras corujas escondidas na névoa.**

\- Virou uma competição, excelente - resmungou James.

 **Harry, Ron e Hermione saíram em busca de lugares e logo estavam guardando a bagagem em uma cabine mais ou menos na metade do trem. Depois, eles tornaram a saltar para se despedir da Sra. Weasley, de Bill e Charles.**

Sirius deu um sorriso irônico. Ele nunca tivera ninguém para se despedir. Certamente, Regulus fora o deixar no primeiro ano, mas no segundo nem apareceu e depois disso fingia que não conhecia o irmão. Claro que Walburga e Orion também não fizeram despedidas.

 **— Talvez eu volte a ver vocês mais cedo do que pensam — disse Charles, rindo, ao dar um abraço de despedida em Ginny.**

\- Como assim? - perguntou Sirius curioso.

\- Vocês vão saber - disse Harry.

 **— Por quê? — perguntou Fred, interessado.**

 **— Você verá — respondeu Charles.**

\- Então Charles negou a informação a vocês e agora vocês estão a negando a mim, em uma vingança distorcida - comentou Sirius.

\- Talvez - disse Harry, dando um sorriso de lado depois.

 **— Só não diga a Percy que eu falei isso... porque afinal é informação privilegiada, até o Ministério resolver divulgá-la.**

\- Então nunca né, porque daqui que aquele órgão faça alguma coisa... - comentou Lene.

 **— É, eu até sinto vontade de estar estudando em Hogwarts este ano — disse Bill, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, contemplando com um ar quase saudoso o trem.**

\- Então é algo sério - falou James dramaticamente. Lily revirou os olhos.

 **— Por quê? — perguntou George impaciente.**

 **— Vocês vão ter um ano interessante — comentou Bill, com os olhos cintilando. — Talvez eu até peça licença para ir dar uma espiada...**

\- Nossa, o que irá acontecer? - perguntou Lene interessada. Se o cara iria até faltar trabalho...

 **— Uma espiada em quê? — perguntou Ron.**

 **Mas nessa hora ouviram o apito e a Sra. Weasley conduziu-os impaciente às portas do trem.**

\- Não acredito! Na melhor hora! - resmungaram James e Sirius juntos.

\- Eles não iriam falar de qualquer jeito - disse Frank.

\- Você não tem certeza disso - apontou Remus.

\- Mas eu aposto - Frank deu de ombros.

 **— Obrigada por nos convidar, Sra. Weasley — disse Hermione, depois que embarcaram, fecharam a porta e se debruçaram na janela do corredor para falar com ela.**

\- Teria sido mais prático falar antes de entrar, não? - perguntou Neville.

\- E qual seria a graça?

 **— É, obrigado por tudo, Sra. Weasley — disse Harr** y.

\- Obrigada por ser um exemplo tão bom para o meu filho, Hermione - Lily agradeceu.

Hermione riu.

\- De nada, Ev... Lily - falou incerta de como chamar a ruiva. Já era difícil conseguir saber como chamar a mãe de um amigo, mas a mãe que possuía a mesma idade que o filho e ela?

 **— Ah, o prazer foi meu, queridos — respondeu ela. — Eu os convidaria para o Natal, mas... Bem, imagino que vocês vão querer ficar em Hogwarts, por causa... De uma coisa ou outra.**

\- Então sua mãe sabe! - exclamou Neville surpreso.

\- Parece que todo mundo sabia - disse Ron.

 **— Mamãe! — exclamou Ron irritado. — Que é que vocês três sabem que nós não sabemos?**

\- Muita coisa.

 **— Vocês vão descobrir hoje à noite — disse a Sra. Weasley sorrindo. — Vai ser muito excitante, estou muito contente que tenham mudado as regras...**

\- Regras? - perguntou Remus, interessado.

 **— Que regras? — perguntaram Harry, Ron, Fred e George juntos.**

 **— Tenho certeza de que o Professor Dumbledore vai contar a vocês...**

\- Do jeito que ele enrola para falar... - disse Regulus.

 **Agora, comportem-se! Ouviu bem, Fred? E você, George!**

\- Agora quero ver ela dizendo isso de novo, mas apontando para quem é quem - disse Fred.

 **Os pistões assobiaram e o trem começou a andar.**

 **— Conta para a gente o que vai acontecer em Hogwarts! — berrou Fred pela janela, quando a Sra. Weasley, Bill e Charles foram se distanciando rapidamente. — Que regras é que vão mudar?**

\- É, e o que vai acontecer no natal? - perguntou Alice.

\- Não foi só no natal...

\- Gente!

\- Vocês vão saber, calma.

 **Mas a Sra. Weasley apenas sorriu e acenou.**

\- Sacanagem.

 **Antes que o trem tivesse virado a primeira curva, ela, Bill e Charles tinham desaparatado.**

\- Nem esperaram.

\- Bem, não era como se muita coisa fosse mudar...

 **Harry, Ron e Hermione voltaram à cabine.**

\- Não tinha nada para fazer mais.

 **A chuva grossa que batia nas janelas tornava difícil ver o lado de fora. Ron abriu o malão, tirou as vestes a rigor marrons**

\- Não sei se eu posso chamar aquilo assim - resmungou Ron.

 **e atirou-as por cima da gaiola de Pigwidgeon para abafar os seus pios.**

\- Você encontrou uma utilidade para a roupa - falou Dorcas.

\- Ela é melhor para isso que como veste.

 **— Bagman queria nos dizer o que ia acontecer em Hogwarts**

\- Devia ter dito de uma vez.

 **— disse ele mal-humorado, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. — Na Copa Mundial, lembra? Mas nem a minha própria mãe quer contar.**

\- Ela não queria estragar a surpresa - falou Ginny.

 **Que será...**

 **— Psiu! — sussurrou Hermione de repente, levando o indicador aos lábios e apontando para a cabine ao lado.**

\- O que foi agora? - perguntou Lily. Não podia ser mais uma ameça a vida do seu filho, podia?

 **Harry e Ron prestaram atenção e ouviram uma voz arrastada já sua conhecida que entrava pela porta aberta.**

\- Deixa eu adivinhar: Malfoy? - falou Remus.

\- Exatamente - resmungou Ron.

\- Não sei como em toda ida para Hogwarts encontramos esse idiota - falou Hermione.

\- Talvez porque ele estude lá? - sugeriu Snape.

 **—... Papai, na realidade, pensou em me mandar para Durmstrang em lugar de Hogwarts, sabem.**

\- Uma pena que ele não mandou - disse Lily.

\- Sempre achei que Lucius gostasse de Hogwarts - falou James surpreso.

\- Da escola sim, de Dumbledore... - comentou Sirius.

 **Ele conhece o diretor lá, entendem.**

\- Claro, dos tempos antigos de Comensais - comentou Harry acidamente.

\- Quem é o diretor? - perguntou Alice curiosa.

\- Karkaroff.

Snape arregalou os olhos.

\- Não acredito que ele conseguiu ser diretor de algo - murmurou - Ele não é exatamente uma das pessoas mais inteligentes.

James revirou os olhos. Claro que Snape conhecia o comensal.

 **Bom, vocês sabem qual é a opinião dele sobre Dumbledore...**

\- O mundo inteiro sabe - comentou Lissy.

\- Ele nunca tentou esconder - disse Alice.

 **O cara gosta muito de sangues-ruins e Durmstrang não admite esse tipo de ralé.**

\- Mas permite arte das trevas - resmungou Remus.

 **Mas mamãe não gostou da ideia de eu ir para uma escola tão longe.**

\- Não acredito que eu vou dizer isso, mas tenho que agradecer a Narcissa por não deixar Draco ainda pior - disse Sirius.

 **Durmstrang tem uma política muito mais certa que Hogwarts com relação às Artes das Trevas.**

\- Não sabia que Draco era especialista em educação - comentou Harry.

 **Os alunos de lá até aprendem essa matéria, não é só essas bobagens de defesa que a gente aprende...**

\- É um perigo ensinar uma matéria dessas sem o acompanhamento adequado - disse Remus.

 **Hermione se levantou, foi pé ante pé até a porta da cabine e fechou-a para abafar a voz de Malfoy.**

\- Ainda bem, não aguentava mais essa bobagem - disse Frank.

 **— Então ele acha que Durmstrang teria sido melhor para ele, é? — disse ela zangada.**

\- Claro! Ele estava falando mal de Hogwarts! - Hermione falou.

 **— Eu gostaria que ele tivesse ido para lá, ai não teríamos que aturá-lo.**

\- Teria sido excelente - falou Ron em um tom sonhador.

 **— Durmstrang é outra escola de bruxaria? — perguntou Harry.**

 **— É — respondeu Hermione, fungando — e tem uma péssima reputação.**

\- Mas nem sempre foi assim - comentou Frank.

\- Houve uma época que a escola era tão respeitada quanto Hogwarts, talvez mais - concordou Sirius.

 **Segundo aquele livro uma _Avaliação da Educação em Magia na Europa_ , a escola enfatiza as Artes das Trevas.**

\- Não sei onde você arranja tanto livro.

\- Numa livraria, duh - falou Hermione.

 **— Acho que já ouvi falar nisso — disse Ron vagamente. — Onde fica? Em que país?**

\- Até você, Ron? - perguntou James.

\- Eu já tinha ouvido falar! Só não lembrava os detalhes **.**

 **— Ora, ninguém sabe, não é mesmo? — respondeu Hermione, erguendo as sobrancelhas.**

\- Você é muito metida, Hermione - comentou Ron.

\- Eu só estava surpresa.

 **— Hum... Por que não? — quis saber Harry.**

 **— Tradicionalmente há uma forte rivalidade entre as escolas de magia. Durmstrang e Beauxbatons gostam de esconder onde ficam para ninguém poder roubar os segredos delas — disse Hermione simplesmente.**

\- As pessoas ligam para cada coisa.

\- É, porque ninguém mais nada importante para fazer que ficar imitando uma escola - disse Sirius.

\- Algumas pessoas valorizam conhecimento, querido - ironizou Lene.

 **— Corta essa! — exclamou Ron, começando a rir. — Durmstrang tem que ser mais ou menos do tamanho de Hogwarts, como é que alguém vai esconder um castelão encardido?**

\- Feitiços! - disse Ginny - Você não conhece isso?

Ron ficou vermelho.

 **— Mas Hogwarts é escondida — retrucou Hermione, surpresa — todo mundo sabe disso... Bom pelo menos todo mundo que leu _Hogwarts: uma história_.**

\- Não precisa ler para saber, é só pensar - argumentou Snape.

\- É, mas tem gente que nem pensa - falou Ginny.

 **— Então é só você — falou Ron.**

\- Ele tem um ponto - falou Harry.

\- Eu li! - reclamaram Frank e Remus juntos.

 **— Por isso pode continuar, como é que se esconde um lugar como Hogwarts?**

 **— Encantando ele — respondeu Hermione. — Se um trouxa olhar, só o que vai ver é uma velha ruína embolorada com um letreiro na entrada "PERIGO, NÃO ENTRE, ARRISCADO".**

\- Mas isso não para todos os outros - falou James, sorrindo para Sirius.

\- Isso é só uma explicação resumida - falou Hermione - É muito mais complicado que isso.

 **— Então Durmstrang também vai parecer uma ruína a um estranho?**

\- Acho que não - respondeu Dorcas, pensando em tudo que sabia sobre a escola.

 **— Talvez — disse Hermione, encolhendo os ombros — ou talvez tenha feitiços antitrouxas, como o estádio da Copa Mundial.**

\- Talvez tenha os dois.

 **E para impedir bruxos estrangeiros de encontrá-lo, devem ter tornado ele impossível de mapear...**

 **-** Será que isso impede o Google Maps? - perguntou Josh.

\- Nah, acho que não - falou Alex divertido.

Lissy riu com os irmãos enquanto os outros o encaravam confusos.

 **— Como é?**

 **— Bom, a gente pode enfeitiçar um prédio para tornar impossível a pessoa o localizar em um mapa, não pode?**

\- Claro que sim - falou Dorcas.

 **— Hum... Se você diz que pode — falou Harry.**

\- Isso, Harry, é um menino esperto - disse James - Aprenda a sempre concordar com as mulheres.

\- Porque você sempre faz isso, né amor?

\- Só se você quiser, bebê - falou James.

Lily revirou os olhos. James Potter era um imbecil.

 **— Mas eu acho que Durmstrang deve ficar em algum lugar bem ao norte — disse Hermione pensativa. — Algum lugar muito frio, porque as capas de peles fazem parte dos uniformes de lá.**

\- Rússia? - sugeriu Remus.

\- Sempre considerei lá - concordou Hermione.

 **— Ah, pensem só nas possibilidades — disse Ron sonhando. — Teria sido muito mais fácil empurrar Malfoy de uma geleira e fazer parecer acidente...**

\- Vocês podem empurrá-lo para o lago - sugeriu Sirius.

\- Sempre tramando a morte dos outros, certo, Black? - falou Snape com um olhar frio.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Lene perguntou. Snape só encarou Sirius.

Após alguns segundos tensos, as pessoas decidiram voltar a ler.

 **Pena que a mãe goste dele...**

\- Narcissa ficaria arrasada - comentou Regulus.

 **A chuva foi ficando mais pesada, à medida que o trem seguia mais para o norte. O céu estava tão escuro e as janelas tão embaçadas que as lanternas foram acesas antes do meio-dia.**

\- Não sei que viagem foi mais animadora, essa ou a do terceiro ano - falou Harry.

\- A do terceiro, claro - falou Ron com ironia.

 **O carrinho dos lanches surgiu sacudindo pelo corredor, e Harry comprou uma montanha de bolos de caldeirão para os três dividirem.**

 **Muitos amigos apareceram durante a tarde,**

\- Assim é bom! - falou Sirius animado.

 **inclusive Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas e Neville Longbottom, um menino de rosto redondo e extremamente esquecido que fora criado pela bruxa formidável que era sua avó.**

 **\- Nossa, Harry, suas descrições são ótimas**

 **\- Desculpa, Neville.**

 **Seamus ainda usava a roseta da Irlanda. Parte da mágica parecia estar se esgotando agora, ela ainda gritava esganiçada " _Troy! Mullet! Moran!_ ", mas de um jeito muito fraco e cansado.**

\- Aposto que ele vai continuar a usar mesmo depois que acabar.

 **Passada meia hora mais ou menos, Hermione, cansando-se da interminável discussão sobre Quadribol, enterrou-se mais uma vez no _Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 4ª série_ e começou a tentar aprender a fazer um Feitiço Convocatório.**

\- Eu não estava entendendo nada!

 **Neville escutava, invejoso, a conversa dos colegas que reviviam a partida de Quadribol.**

\- Eu queria muito ter ido, não vou mentir - falou, dando de ombros.

 **— Vovó não quis ir — disse ele, infeliz. — Não quis comprar as entradas.**

Frank fez uma careta. O que a mãe dele estava pensando? Excluindo o neto de um programa como esse?

 **Mas parecia fantástico.**

\- Foi fantástico - disse James.

 **— Foi — disse Ron.**

James e Ron sorriram.

 **— Olhe só para isso, Neville... — Ele meteu a mão no malão guardado no bagageiro e puxou a miniatura de Viktor Krum.**

\- Não acredito que você levou isso para Hogwarts! - falou George.

\- Você mostrou para o verdadeiro Krum? - perguntou Fred, em um tom mais baixo. Ron o mandou um olhar assassino.

 **— Uau! — exclamou Neville, invejoso, quando Ron equilibrou Krum na mão gorducha.**

 **— E vimos ele de perto, também — continuou Ron. — Ficamos no camarote de honra...**

 **— Pela primeira e última vez na vida, Weasley.**

 **Draco Malfoy aparecera à porta.**

\- Ele realmente não tem o que fazer? - reclamou Sirius. Até os Marotos e Snape evitavam se ver até chegar em Hogwarts. Claro que, se eles se encontrassem, haveria brigas.

 **Atrás dele vinham Crabbe e Goyle, seus enormes sequazes agressivos, que pareciam ter crescido no mínimo trinta centímetros durante o verão.**

\- É mais fácil para eles cumprirem suas funções de vida assim - disse Ron.

 **Evidentemente tinham ouvido a conversa pela porta da cabine, que Dean e Seamus deixaram entreaberta.**

\- Mas por que eles estavam passeando em primeiro lugar? - questionou Dorcas, ninguém soube responder.

 **— Não me lembro de ter convidado você para a nossa cabine, Malfoy — disse Harry friamente.**

\- Talvez porque eu não chamei mesmo.

 **— Weasley... Que é isso? — perguntou Malfoy, apontando para a gaiola de Pigwidgeon.**

\- Não sabe reconhecer nem uma coruja?

\- Na verdade, ele estava falando da veste.

\- Nesse caso, tudo bem ele não saber - falou Ginny - Eu também não sei até hoje.

\- Ei! - disse Ron.

 **Uma das mangas das vestes de Ron estava pendurada, e balançava com o movimento do trem, deixando o punho de renda mofada muito visível.**

\- E claro que Malfoy notou isso - disse infeliz.

\- Chamava a atenção - falou Hermione baixinho.

 **Ron fez menção de esconder as vestes, mas Malfoy foi rápido demais para ele;**

\- O resultado de fazer exercício.

 **agarrou a manga e puxou.**

 **— Olhem só para isso! — disse o garoto em êxtase, segurando as vestes de Ron e mostrando-as a Crabbe e Goyle.**

\- Não sabia que ele queria tanto uma veste assim para ficar tão feliz.

 **— Weasley, você não andou pensando em usar isso, andou?**

\- Preocupado com a minha imagem, Malfoy?

 **Quero dizer, isso esteve em moda aí por 1890...**

 _Essa veste realmente parece péssima,_ pensou Lene.

 **— Vai lamber sabão, Malfoy! — xingou Ron, da mesma cor que as vestes ao puxá-las das mãos de Malfoy.**

 **O garoto uivava, rindo de desdém, Crabbe e Goyle gargalhavam estupidamente.**

 **— Então... Vai entrar, Weasley?**

\- Entrar no quê?

 **Vai tentar trazer alguma glória para o nome da sua família? E tem dinheiro também, sabe... Você vai poder comprar umas vestes decentes se ganhar...**

\- Porque minha prioridade seria comprar roupas... - disse Ron.

\- Com essas vestes, seria a minha - falou James.

 **— Do que é que você está falando? — retorquiu Ron.**

 **— Você vai entrar? — repetiu Malfoy. — Suponho que você vá, Potter?**

\- Bem, Malfoy acertou uma coisa na vida dele - falou Harry.

 **Você nunca perde uma chance de se exibir, não é?**

\- E errou outra logo em seguida - falou Ginny.

 **— Ou você explica a que está se referindo ou vai embora, Malfoy — disse Hermione, impaciente, por cima da borda do _Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 4ª série_.**

\- Ele estava atrapalhando a minha leitura - falou Hermione.

\- Horrível - falou Lily, com pena.

 **Um sorriso satisfeito se espalhou pelo rosto pálido de Malfoy.**

 **— Não me diga que você não sabe? Você tem um pai e um irmão no Ministério e nem ao menos sabe?**

\- Malfoy sabe muito sobre a minha família - observou Ron.

 **Nossa, meu pai me contou há séculos...**

\- Provavelmente você ouviu ele falando com Narcissa ou outra pessoa - resmungou James.

 **Soube pelo Cornélio Fudge.**

\- E eu tenho contato direto com aquele idiota, mas eu não ligo - resmungou Harry.

 **Mas papai sempre convive com o primeiro escalão do Ministério... Talvez seu pai seja insignificante demais para ter sabido, Weasley... É... Provavelmente não falam coisas importantes na frente dele...**

\- Acho que a única coisa insignificante nessa história é você, Malfoy - falou George.

 **Rindo mais uma vez, Malfoy fez sinal para Crabbe e Goyle e os três desapareceram. Ron se levantou e bateu a porta de correr da cabine com tanta força atrás deles que o vidro se espatifou.**

\- Você tem que se controlar - falou Neville.

\- Eu sei, mas é que Malfoy é tão idiota.

 **— Ron! — exclamou Hermione em tom de censura, e puxando a varinha, murmurou a palavra _Reparo!_ E os estilhaços do vidro tornaram a formar uma vidraça inteira e a se reencaixar na porta.**

\- Vantagens de ser bruxo.

\- Se você fosse trouxa, seria um trabalhão.

 **— Ora... Tirando onda que ele é bem informado e nós não... — rosnou Ron. — Papai sempre convive com o primeiro escalão do Ministério...**

\- As pessoas lá gostam muito mais do seu pai que Lucius, tenho certeza - falou Sirius em um raro tom gentil.

 **Papai poderia ter recebido uma promoção a qualquer tempo... Mas ele gosta do cargo que ocupa...**

 **— Claro que gosta — disse Hermione baixinho. — Não deixe o Malfoy chatear você, Ron...**

Ginny sorriu, grata por Hermione estar lá. Ela não saberia o que fazer.

 **— Ele! Me chatear! Como se pudesse! — retrucou Ron, apanhando um dos bolos de caldeirão que sobravam e amassando-o todo.**

\- De jeito nenhum - ironizou Harry.

 **O mau humor de Ron continuou pelo resto da viagem. Ele não falou muito quando vestiram os uniformes da escola,**

\- Ainda bem.

\- Hilário, Ginny.

 **e continuou de cara amarrada quando o Expresso de Hogwarts começou finalmente a reduzir a velocidade até parar de todo na escuridão de breu da estação de Hogsmeade.**

Lene revirou os olhos. Tudo bem o menino ficar irritado por um tempo, mas sério? Por causa de algo que Malfoy disse ele passou o resto da viagem sem se divertir com os seus amigos.

 **Quando as portas do trem se abriram, ouviu-se uma trovoada no alto.**

 **Hermione agasalhou Bichento na capa**

Sirius sorriu, feliz em ver o gato protegido.

 **e Ron deixou as vestes a rigor por cima da gaiola de Pigwidgeon ao desembarcarem,**

\- Sempre útil.

 **as cabeças abaixadas e os olhos apertados para impedir que o temporal os molhasse. A chuva caía em tal volume e rapidez que até parecia que alguém estava esvaziando baldes e mais baldes de água gelada na cabeça dos garotos.**

\- Encantador - ironizou James.

 **— Oi, Hagrid! — berrou Harry, ao ver a silhueta gigantesca na extremidade da plataforma.**

Lily, Sirius, Remus e James sorriram.

 **— Tudo bem? — gritou Hagrid em resposta, acenando. — Vejo vocês na festa, se não nos afogarmos no caminho!**

\- Então vai ser difícil!

 **Os alunos de primeiro ano tradicionalmente chegavam ao castelo de barco, atravessando o lago com Hagrid.**

\- Nunca entendi porque o primeiro ano é o único a chegar de outro jeito - disse Sirius.

\- Só para ser diferente mesmo - falou Lene.

 **— Oooh, eu não gostaria de atravessar o lago com esse tempo — exclamou Hermione com veemência, tremendo durante a caminhada lenta pela plataforma escura com os outros colegas.**

\- Nunca fiquei tão grato - falou Harry.

 **Cem carruagens sem cavalos os aguardavam à saída da estação.**

Harry olhou para o chão tristemente. Como ele tinha sido inocente naquela época.

 **Harry, Ron, Hermione e Neville embarcaram agradecidos em uma delas,**

\- Só de sair da chuva...

 **a porta se fechou com um estalo e momentos depois, com um grande ímpeto, a longa procissão de carruagens saiu roncando e espalhando água trilha acima em direção ao castelo de Hogwarts.**

\- Finalmente.


	16. O Torneio Tribuxo

**Prometo responder os comentários depois, mas estou na maior pressa agora. Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 - O Torneio Tribruxo**

* * *

 **Os garotos passaram pelos portões, ladeados por estátuas de javalis alados,**

\- A decoração de Hogwarts é bem excêntrica - comentou Lene.

 **e as carruagens subiram o imponente caminho oscilando perigosamente sob uma chuva que parecia estar virando tromba d'água. Curvando-se para a janela, Harry pôde ver Hogwarts se aproximando, suas numerosas janelas borradas e iluminadas por trás da cortina de chuva. Os relâmpagos riscaram o céu no momento em que a carruagem parou diante das enormes portas de entrada de carvalho,**

\- Nada como uma boa chegada - ironizou Dorcas.

 **a que se chegava por um lance de degraus de pedra. As pessoas que tinham tomado as carruagens anteriores já subiam correndo os degraus para entrar no castelo;**

\- Esse povo tem medo de chuva é? - perguntou Lene.

\- Não, mas para quer andar devagar só para se molhar mais? - comentou Alice.

\- Na verdade, diversos fatores podem fazer com que a pessoa se molhe mais andando na chuva - disse Frank.

\- Amor, dá para ficar calado? - pediu Alice.

 **Harry, Ron, Hermione e Neville saltaram da carruagem e correram escada acima, também, só erguendo a cabeça quando já estavam seguros,**

\- Vocês agiram como pessoas normais - comentou Lily surpresa.

\- É a minha influência - falou Neville.

\- Faz sentido - a ruiva concordou.

 **no cavernoso saguão de entrada iluminado por archotes, com sua magnífica escadaria de mármore.**

 **— Caracoles — exclamou Ron, sacudindo a cabeça e espalhando água para todos os lados — se isso continuar assim, o lago vai transbordar.**

\- Essa seria uma visão e tanto - comentou James.

\- Não tenho certeza que é possível o lago de Hogwarts transbordar... - comentou Remus.

 **Estou todo molhado!**

 **Um grande balão vermelho e cheio de água caíra do teto na cabeça de Ron e estourara.**

\- Não basta a chuva? - perguntou Snape.

\- Quem fez isso? - falou Regulus.

\- Quem você acha? - falou Ron.

\- Peeves - falou Sirius ao ver o olhar perdido do irmão. Se havia que Regulus não era bom era com pegadinhas.

\- Exatamente.

 **Encharcado e resmungando, Ron cambaleou para o lado e esbarrou em Harry na hora em que uma segunda bomba de água caiu errando Hermione por um triz, ele estourou aos pés de Harry, espirrando água gelada por cima dos tênis e das meias do garoto.**

James começou a rir, não conseguindo se conter. Sirius riu junto.

\- É incrível o meu apoio familiar - ironizou Harry.

 **As pessoas em volta soltaram gritinhos e começaram a se empurrar procurando sair da linha de tiro.**

\- Pânico total em Hogwarts - falou Dorcas.

\- É, nada mais assustador do que isso - disse Ron.

 **Harry olhou para o alto e viu, flutuando seis metros acima, Peeves, o _poltergeist_ , um homenzinho de chapéu em forma de sino e gravata borboleta cor de laranja, o rosto largo e malicioso contorcendo-se de concentração para tornar a fazer mira.**

\- Ele consegue ser bem insuportável quando quer.

 **— Peeves! — berrou uma voz zangada. — Peeves, desça já aqui, AGORA!**

 **A Professora Minerva McGonagall,**

\- Tia Minnie! - falou James empolgado.

 **subdiretora da escola e diretora da Grifinória, saiu correndo do Salão Principal, a professora escorregou no chão molhado e agarrou Hermione pelo pescoço para evitar cair.**

\- Queria ver isso - falou Sirius. Minnie era sempre tão séria e composta.

\- Ela deve ter ficado arretada com Peeves - comentou Remus, pela primeira vez com pena do fantasma.

 **— Ai... Desculpe, Srta. Granger...**

 **— Tudo bem, professora! — ofegou Hermione, massageando a garganta.**

\- É, tudo ótimo - ironizou Ginny olhando preocupada para a amiga.

\- Só doeu um pouco na hora.

 **— Peeves, desça aqui AGORA! — bradou ela, ajeitando o chapéu cônico e olhando feio pelos óculos de aros quadrados.**

\- Só ela para manter a dignidade em uma situação dessas - falou Lily admirada.

 **— Não tô fazendo nada! — gargalhou Peeves, disparando uma bomba de água contra várias garotas do quinto ano, que gritaram e mergulharam no Salão Principal.**

\- Bem convincente - disse Frank.

 **— Já molharam as calças, foi? Que inconvenientes! Ihhhhhhhhhh!**

\- Não mais que você - resmungou Lene.

 **E mirou mais uma bomba em um grupo de alunos do segundo ano que tinha acabado de chegar.**

\- Dá tempo de correr ainda? - perguntou James.

\- Nem venha, James. Você se juntaria a ele jogando água no povo - falou Lily.

\- Não posso dizer o que eu faria, já que não vivi a situação - disse James.

\- É, é por isso que _eu_ estou dizendo o quê você faria, não se preocupe.

 **— Vou chamar o diretor! — ameaçou a Professora Minerva.**

\- Não sei o quanto Dumbledore ficaria irritado com isso - falou Hermione.

\- Ele veria mais como uma brincadeira inocente - falou Harry.

 **— Estou lhe avisando, Peeves...**

 **Peeves estirou a língua, jogou a última de suas bombas de água para o alto e disparou pela escada de mármore acima, gargalhando feito um louco.**

\- Feito um louco não, ele é um louco - falou Regulus.

 **— Bom, vamos andando, então! — disse a professora em tom eficiente para os alunos molhados. — Para o Salão Principal, vamos!**

\- Ela bem que podia ter secado os alunos antes, né? - falou Frank.

 **Harry, Ron e Hermione escorregaram pelo saguão de entrada e pelas portas de folhas duplas à direita, Ron, furioso, resmungando entredentes ao afastar os cabelos, que escorriam água, para longe do rosto.**

\- Ninguém pode te culpar - disse Frank.

 **O Salão Principal tinha o aspecto esplêndido de sempre,**

\- Hogwarts é um dos lugares mais lindo que eu já vi - afirmou Lissy. Remus concordou com ela.

 **decorado para a festa de abertura do ano letivo.**

\- A comida desse dia é melhor ainda - disse Ron sonhador.

\- Eu sei! - falou Sirius empolgado.

 **Pratos e taças de ouro refulgiam à luz de centenas e centenas de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre as mesas. As quatro mesas longas das Casas estavam cheias de alunos que falavam sem parar;**

\- Parece até que eles não se vem faz tempo - brincou Lily.

 **no fundo do salão, os professores e outros funcionários sentavam-se a uma quinta mesa, de frente para os estudantes.**

\- Para ficar de olho em algumas pessoas que podiam começar uma confusão - disse Lene olhando para James e Sirius.

\- Nem estávamos lá! - protestaram juntos.

\- Não dessa vez, de qualquer maneira - falou Remus.

\- Você está do lado de quem? - falou James.

\- Da verdade, ué.

\- 7 anos de amizade para a pessoa ficar do lado da verdade - Sirius reclamou. Remus deu de ombros.

 **Estava muito mais quente ali.**

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Lene mandou ele parar de ser idiota.

 **Harry, Ron e Hermione passaram pela mesa dos alunos da Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, e se sentaram com os colegas da Grifinória no extremo do salão, ao lado de Nearly Headless Nick, o fantasma de sua Casa. Branco-pérola e semitransparente, Nick estava vestido esta noite com o gibão de sempre e uma gola de rufos particularmente grande, que servia o duplo propósito de parecer bem festiva e garantir que sua cabeça não balançasse demais no pescoço parcialmente decepado.**

\- Nunca pensei nisso, mas fantasmas podem mudar de roupa, certo? - falou Lene.

\- Aparentemente sim - falou Dorcas.

 **— Boa noite — disse ele aos garotos.**

 **— Para quem? — perguntou Harry, descalçando os tênis e despejando a água que se acumulara dentro.**

\- Nada como chegar com estilo - falou Lene.

\- Porque um carro voador não tem graça, claro - falou Josh.

 **— Espero que andem depressa com a seleção. Estou faminto.**

\- Até você? - falou Ginny, chocada.

Harry deu de ombros. A verdade é que não comia muito na casa dos Dursley, então quando chegava em Hogwarts compensava pelo tempo perdido.

 **A seleção dos novos alunos por Casas era realizada no início de cada ano letivo, mas por uma infeliz combinação de circunstâncias,**

\- Ou seja várias coisas malucas acontecendo.

 **Harry não estivera presente a nenhuma desde a dele mesmo.**

\- Pelo menos você estava na sua - falou Regulus.

 **Estava ansioso para assisti-la. Nesse instante, uma voz excitada e ofegante chamou-o mais adiante à mesa:**

 **— Oi, Harry!**

\- Uma das suas fãs? - perguntou Sirius.

\- Quase isso - murmurou Harry.

 **Era Colin Creevey, um aluno do terceiro ano para quem Harry era uma espécie de herói.**

\- Meu filho sendo um herói para os outros! - falou James dramático, fazendo Harry corar.

 **— Oi, Colin — cumprimentou Harry cauteloso.**

\- Você realmente não gosta de atenção - comentou Regulus.

\- É que Colin é muito empolgado com as coisas que gosta - falou Harry - Nunca sei o que esperar dele.

 **— Harry, adivinha só! Adivinha só, Harry! Meu irmão está começando! Meu irmão Dennis!**

\- Duas vezes Creevey - resmungou James.

\- Não aja como se você não fosse gostar disso - falou Lily - Aposto que você queria um fã assim.

\- Não quero, eu já tenho fãs - disse James, sorrindo arrogantemente.

 **— Hum... Que bom! — disse Harry.**

\- Senti uma falsidade - falou Neville.

\- Jamais.

 **— Ele está realmente excitado! — continuou Colin, praticamente dando pulos na cadeira.**

\- Para Colin estar dizendo isso, imagino como o irmão dele está - falou Lene.

 **— Espero que ele fique na Grifinória! Cruze os dedos, hein, Harry?**

 **— Hum... Claro — disse Harry.**

\- Aposto que você estava torcendo para ele ficar em qualquer outra casa - falou Lene.

 **E tornou a se virar para Hermione, Ron e Nearly Headless Nick. — Irmãos e irmãs geralmente vão para a mesma Casa, não é?**

Sirius e Regulus se olharam rapidamente, antes de desviarem o olhar.

\- Muitas vezes eles vão porque os ensinamentos em casa são parecidos, então valorizam mais uma mesma característica - disse Frank - Mas algumas vezes não.

 **Estava pensando nos Weasley, todos os sete alunos da Grifinória.**

\- Somos uma família unida - Fred deu de ombros.

\- Eu realmente não consigo ver um Weasley em uma outra casa - disse Snape.

 **— Ah, não, não obrigatoriamente — disse Hermione. — A gêmea de Parvati Patil está em Corvinal e elas são idênticas, a gente podia até pensar que fossem ficar juntas, não é mesmo?**

\- Mas elas são muito diferentes de personalidade - falou Neville.

\- Sério? - disse Harry curioso.

\- Aham - disse Neville.

 **Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores. Parecia haver mais lugares vazios do que habitualmente.**

\- Como? Já são poucos professores - disse Dorcas.

\- O professor de DCAT ainda não tinha chegado - falou Ron.

 **Hagrid, é claro, ainda estava lutando para atravessar o lago com os alunos do primeiro ano, a Professora McGonagall provavelmente estava supervisionando a secagem do piso do saguão de entrada, mas havia ainda outra cadeira desocupada e ele não conseguia atinar quem mais estava faltando.**

\- Era o único que eu não conhecia, por isso não fez falta.

 **— Onde é que está o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas? — perguntou Hermione, que também estava olhando para os professores.**

 **Os garotos ainda não tinham tido nenhum professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que durasse mais de três trimestres.**

\- E só Remus era normal - falou Lily.

\- Não sei o Remus é muito normal não, ruivinha - disse Sirius.

 **O favorito de Harry fora de longe o Professor Lupin,**

\- Obrigado Harry.

\- Você é realmente um ótimo professor - disse Harry.

\- Fico feliz de ter dado aula para você - falou Remus honestamente. Nunca tinha conseguido estar presente para Harry tanto quanto queria, mas pelo menos passara um ano em Hogwarts com ele.

 **que se demitira no ano anterior. Seu olhar percorreu a mesa dos professores. Decididamente não havia nenhuma cara nova.**

\- O único professor que muda em Hogwarts é o de DCAT. É meio entediante - disse Ginny.

 **— Quem sabe não conseguiram ninguém! — sugeriu Hermione, parecendo ansiosa.**

\- Não ficaria surpresa se isso realmente acontecesse - disse Lily.

\- São vários anos mudando de professores - concordou Snape.

\- Na verdade, Dumbledore suspeita que Voldemort lançou uma maldição no cargo - disse Harry.

\- O quê? Por quê? - disse Regulus.

\- Bem, Voldemort uma vez quis o cargo, mas ele não conseguiu. E desde então os professores tem mudado bastante - disse Harry.

\- Não acredito que Voldemor quis ser professor - disse Lily horrorizada.

 **Harry examinou os ocupantes da mesa com mais atenção.**

\- Harry detetive prestes a entrar em ação.

 **O minúsculo Professor Flitwick, professor de Feitiços, estava sentado em uma alta pilha de almofadas ao lado da Professora Sprout, a mestra de Herbologia, usando um chapéu enviesado sobre os cabelos grisalhos e esvoaçantes.**

Ginny sorriu, gostava bastante do professor.

 **Conversava com a Professora Sinistra, do Departamento de Astronomia.**

\- Ainda não sei o que ela está fazendo em Hogwarts - falou Hermione.

\- Bem, você sabe - disse Harry.

Hermione só o olhou irritada.

 **Do outro lado de Sinistra estava o mestre de Poções, de rosto macilento, nariz de gancho e cabelos oleosos,**

\- Você realmente me odeia, não? - perguntou Snape.

\- Desculpe.

 **Snape a pessoa de quem Harry menos gostava em Hogwarts.**

\- Até mais que Filch? - falou Ron espantado.

\- Sim, só não menos que Umbridge - falou Harry.

\- Ela era um horror - concordou Neville. Estava surpreso, mas entendia o amigo.

 **A repulsa de Harry por Snape só igualava o ódio que o professor sentia por ele,**

\- Uma relação admirável de professor e aluno - ironizou Lene.

 **um ódio que tinha, se é que isso era possível, se intensificado no ano anterior, quando o garoto ajudara Sirius a fugir bem debaixo do nariz exageradamente grande de Snape**

Lily revirou os olhos. Aparentemente, era pedir demais que seu amigo e seu filho se dessem bem.

 **– ele e Sirius eram inimigos desde os tempos de escola.**

\- Não é como se eu não tivesse motivos para isso - Snape comentou. Sirius ia responder, mas achou melhor ficar calado.

 **Do outro lado de Snape, havia um lugar vago, que Harry achou que devia ser o da Professora McGonagall. Ao lado, e bem no centro da mesa, sentava-se o Professor Dumbledore, o diretor, seus cabelos e barbas prateados e ondulantes brilhando à luz das velas, suas magníficas vestes verde-escuras bordadas com luas e estrelas.**

\- Ele sempre tem uma aparência excêntrica - comentou Alice.

 **Dumbledore tinha as pontas dos dedos longos e finos e ele apoiava nelas o queixo, contemplando o teto através de oclinhos de meia-lua, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos.**

\- Ele devia estar pensando no torneio - comentou Hermione.

\- Não sei, é muito complicado de imaginar o que Dumbledore está pensando - falou Harry.

 **Harry olhou para o teto também. Era encantado para parecer o céu lá fora e nunca tivera um aspecto tão tempestuoso. Nuvens roxas e negras giravam por ele e quando se ouvia uma nova trovoada, corria um relâmpago pelo teto.**

\- Aposto que nessa hora queriam ter encantado o céu para parecer algo bonito - falou Dorcas.

 **— Ah, anda logo — gemeu Ron, ao lado de Harry. — Eu seria capaz de devorar um hipogrifo.**

\- Quando não - resmungou Hermione.

 **As palavras mal tinham saído de sua boca e as portas do Salão Principal se abriram e fez-se silêncio. A Professora Minerva encabeçava uma longa fila de alunos do primeiro ano até o centro do salão. Se Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam molhados, seu estado nem se comparava ao desses garotos. Eles pareciam ter feito a travessia do lago a nado em lugar de fazê-la de barco.**

\- Coitados - falou Regulus. Hogwarts devia ser mais preparada para que isso não acontecesse.

 **Todos estavam tomados por tremores, em que se misturavam o frio e o nervosismo, ao passarem pela mesa dos professores e pararem em fila diante do resto da escola – todos exceto o menorzinho, um menino com cabelos castanho-baços, que vinha embrulhado em um agasalho que Harry reconheceu ser o casaco de pele de toupeira de Hagrid.**

Lily sorriu. Só Hagrid para ser gentil assim.

 **O casaco era tão grande que o garoto parecia coberto por um toldo escuro e peludo. Seu rosto miúdo aparecia por cima da gola, quase dolorosamente excitado. Quando ele se alinhou com os colegas aterrorizados, viu que Colin Creevey o olhava, ergueu os polegares e falou:**

 **— Caí no lago! — Parecia decididamente encantado com o ocorrido.**

\- Dennis? - perguntou Ron.

Harry assentiu.

 **A Professora Minerva agora colocava um banquinho de três pernas diante dos novos alunos e, em cima, um chapéu de bruxo, extremamente velho, sujo e remendado.**

\- Ei, ele tem séculos! - defendeu Josh - E duvido que alguém limpe ele!

 **Os garotos arregalaram os olhos. E todo o resto da escola também.**

\- Isso foi um exagero, Harry.

\- Okay, talvez um pouco.

 **Por um instante, fez-se silêncio. Em seguida, um rasgo junto à aba se escancarou como uma boca, e o chapéu começou a cantar:**

 ** _Há mil anos ou pouco mais,_**

 ** _Eu era recém-feito,_**

 ** _Viviam quatro bruxos de fama,_**

 ** _Cujos nomes todos ainda conhecem:_**

 ** _O valente Gryffindor das charnecas,_**

 ** _A bonita Ravenclaw das ravinas,_**

 ** _A meiga Hufflepuff das planícies,_**

 ** _O astuto Slytherin dos brejais._**

 ** _Compartilhavam um desejo, um sonho,_**

 ** _Uma esperança, um plano ousado_**

 ** _De juntos, educar jovens bruxos._**

 ** _Assim começou a Escola de Hogwarts._**

 ** _Cada um desses quatro fundadores_**

 ** _Formou sua própria casa, pois cada um_**

 ** _Valorizava várias virtudes_**

 ** _Nos jovens que pretendiam formar._**

 ** _Para Gryffindor os valentes eram_**

 ** _Prezados acima de todo o resto;_**

 ** _Para Ravenclaw os mais inteligentes_**

 ** _Seriam sempre os superiores;_**

 ** _Para Hufflepuff os aplicados eram_**

 ** _Os merecedores de admissão;_**

 ** _E Slytherin, mais sedento de poder,_**

 ** _Amava aqueles de grande ambição._**

 ** _Enquanto vivos eles separaram_**

 ** _Do conjunto os seus favoritos_**

 ** _Mas como selecionar os melhores,_**

 ** _Quando um dia tivessem partido?_**

 ** _Foi Gryffindor que encontrou a solução_**

 ** _Tirando-me da própria cabeça_**

 ** _Depois me dotaram de cérebro_**

 ** _Para que por eles eu pudesse escolher!_**

 ** _Coloque-me entre suas orelhas,_**

 ** _Até hoje ainda não me enganei._**

 ** _Darei uma olhada em sua cabeça_**

 ** _E direi qual a casa do seu coração!_**

 **Os aplausos ecoaram pelo Salão Principal quando o Chapéu Seletor terminou.**

\- O Chapéu tem umas músicas legais - comentou Harry.

Regulus estava pensativo. Se o Chapéu nunca tinha se engando, então Harry realmente deveria estar na Sonserina? Que desperdício.

 **— Não foi essa a música que ele cantou quando fomos selecionados — disse Harry, fazendo coro aos aplausos gerais.**

 **— Cada ano ele canta uma diferente — disse Ron.**

\- É, você nunca chega a tempo para ver as novas músicas, né? - falou James.

\- Acontece - Harry deu de ombros.

 **— Deve ser uma vida bem chata, não é, a de um chapéu?**

\- Quem sabe? Talvez ele ache nossa vida chata - falou Lissy.

 **Vai ver ele passa o ano compondo a nova canção.**

 **A Professora Minerva agora desenrolava um grande pergaminho.**

 **— Quando eu chamar seu nome, ponha o Chapéu e se sente no banquinho — explicou ela aos alunos do primeiro ano. — Quando o chapéu anunciar sua casa, vá se sentar à mesa correspondente.**

 **— Ackerley, Stuart!**

 **Um menino se adiantou, tremendo visivelmente da cabeça aos pés,**

\- Ih, já não é Grifinória - falou James.

\- É? Porque eu me lembro de vários grifinórios que estavam nervosos na hora - falou Lily.

 **apanhou o Chapéu, colocou-o e se sentou no banquinho.**

 **— Corvinal! — anunciou o chapéu.**

 **Stuart Ackerley tirou o chapéu e correu para uma cadeira à mesa de Corvinal, na qual todos o aplaudiam.**

\- Bom saber que eles são receptivos.

 **Harry viu, de relance, Cho,**

\- De relance, sei, tava é procurando por ela - comentou Sirius.

 **a apanhadora do time da Corvinal, aplaudindo Stuart Ackerley quando o garoto se sentou. Por um segundo fugaz, Harry teve um estranho desejo de se reunir à mesa da Corvinal também.  
**

Ginny lançou um olhar assassino para Harry.

 **— Baddock, Malcolm!**

 **— Sonserina!**

 **A mesa do outro lado do salão prorrompeu em vivas.**

\- Os Sonserinos precisam cuidar do seus - falou Snape.

 **Harry viu Malfoy aplaudindo quando Baddock se juntou aos alunos de Sonserina. Harry se perguntou se Baddock saberia que a casa de Sonserina formara um número maior de bruxos das trevas do que qualquer outra.**

\- Harry!

\- Desculpa, Regulus, eu não quis dizer isso... Foi só que Malfoy me irritou - disse Harry.

 **Fred e Jorge vaiaram Malcolm Baddock quando ele se sentou.**

\- Isso não foi nada legal - disse Alex, com uma cara feia para os gêmeos.

 **— Branstone, Eleanora!**

 **— Lufa-Lufa!**

 **— Cauldwell, Owen!**

 **— Lufa-Lufa!**

 **— Creevey, Deenis!**

 **O miudinho Deenis Creevey adiantou-se com passos incertos, tropeçando no casaco de Hagrid, que nesta hora entrou discretamente no salão por uma porta atrás da mesa dos professores. Umas duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos três vezes mais largo, Hagrid, com seus cabelos e barbas negros, longos, desgrenhados e embaraçados, parecia um tanto assustador – uma impressão enganosa, porque Harry, Ron e Hermione sabiam que o amigo possuía uma natureza muito bondosa.**

\- Ele é um fofo - concordou Lily.

 **Ele deu uma piscadela para os três garotos, ao se sentar à ponta da mesa dos professores e viu Deenis Creevey experimentar o Chapéu Seletor. O rasgo junto à aba se escancarou...**

 **— Grifinória! — gritou o chapéu.**

Harry, Ron e Hermione sorriram.

 **Hagrid aplaudiu com os demais alunos da Casa, quando Denis Creevey, abrindo um sorriso de lado a lado do rosto, tirou o chapéu, recolocou-o no banquinho e correu para se juntar ao irmão.**

 **— Colin, eu caí na água! — disse ele com a voz aguda, atirando-se no assento de uma cadeira vazia. — Foi genial! E uma coisa na água me agarrou e me empurrou de volta pro barco!**

 **— Legal! — disse Colin, no mesmo tom excitado.**

\- Como eles acham legal? - Snape perguntou incrédulo. Depois ninguém acreditava que grifinórios tinham problemas.

 **— Provavelmente foi a lula gigante, Deenis!**

 **— Uau! — exclamou Deenis, como se ninguém, nem no sonho mais delirante, pudesse esperar coisa melhor do que ser atirado em um lago revolto e profundo e ser empurrado de volta por um gigantesco monstro marinho.**

\- Bem, é um jeito diferente de começar a escola - disse Frank num tom-de-eu-estou-tentando-entender.

 **— Deenis! Deenis! Está vendo aquele garoto lá? Aquele de cabelos pretos e óculos? Está vendo ele? Sabe quem é, Deenis?**

\- Imagino quem seja - falou Lene irônica.

 **Harry olhou para o outro lado, fixando toda a atenção no Chapéu Seletor, que agora selecionava Ema Dobbs.**

\- Boa Harry.

 **A seleção prosseguiu, garotos e garotas expressando no rosto variados graus de medo se adiantavam, um a um, até o banquinho de três pernas, e a fila foi diminuindo à medida que a Professora Minerva ultrapassava a letra "L".**

 **— Ah, anda logo — gemeu Ron, massageando o estômago.**

\- Parece que você não comeu nada o mês todo - repreendeu Ginny.

 **— Ora, Ron, a seleção é muito mais importante do que a comida — disse Nearly Headless Nick, na hora em que "Madley, Laura!" tornava-se aluna da Lufa-Lufa.**

 **— Claro que é, se a pessoa já está morta — retrucou Ron.**

\- Isso foi muito rude - falou Fred, sério.

 **— Espero que os selecionados para a Grifinória este ano estejam à altura do time — disse o fantasma, aplaudindo, quando "McDonald, Natália!" reuniu-se à mesa deles. — Não queremos interromper a nossa maré de vitórias, não é mesmo?**

\- Claro que não - concordou James ansiosamente.

 **Grifinória tinha ganhado o Campeonato Intercasas nos três últimos anos.**

\- Como sempre devia ser - falou James sonhador.

 **— Pritchard, Graham!**

 **— Sonserina!**

 **— Quirke, Orla!**

 **— Corvinal!**

 **E, finalmente, com "Whirby, Kevin!" (Lufa-Lufa) encerrou-se a seleção. A Professora Minerva apanhou o chapéu e o banquinho e levou-os embora.**

 **— Já não era sem tempo — exclamou Ron, apanhando os talheres e olhando esperançoso para seu prato de ouro.**

 **O Professor Dumbledore se levantara. Sorria para os estudantes, os braços abertos num gesto de boas-vindas.**

Regulus quase revirou os olhos. Lindo esse ato, mas Dumbledore sempre favoreceu Grifinórios.

 **— Só tenho duas palavras para lhes dizer — começou ele, sua voz grave ecoando pelo salão. — Bom apetite!**

 **— Apoiado! Apoiado! — disseram Harry e Ron em voz alta, enquanto as travessas vazias se enchiam magicamente diante dos seus olhos.**

\- Até você entrou nessa? - falou Lily, desapontada.

 **Nearly Headless Nick ficou observando tristemente Harry, Ron e Hermione encherem os pratos.**

\- Deve ser horrível não poder comer - disse Sirius.

 **— Aaah, agora sim! — disse Ron, com a boca cheia de purê de batatas.**

 **— Vocês têm sorte de que haja uma festa esta noite, sabem — disse Nearly Headless Nick. — Hoje cedo tivemos problemas na cozinha.**

 **— Por quê? O que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry com a boca cheia de carne.**

\- Harry Potter! - Lily repreendeu.

 **— Peeves, é claro — disse Nick sacudindo a cabeça, que se desequilibrou perigosamente. O fantasma puxou mais para cima um rufo da gola. — A história de sempre, sabem. Ele queria vir à festa,**

\- Não sei porque ele faz tanta questão disso, ele já tem o resto do ano para conhecer os alunos - disse Lene.

 **bom, isto está fora de questão, vocês sabem como ele é, absolutamente selvagem, não pode ver um prato de comida sem querer atirá-lo longe. Reunimos um conselho de fantasmas, frei Gorducho foi a favor de dar uma chance a Peeves, mas muito prudentemente, na minha opinião, o Bloody Baron fez pé firme.**

 **O Bloody Baron era o fantasma da Sonserina, um espectro extremamente magro e silencioso, coberto de manchas de sangue prateado. Era a única pessoa de Hogwarts que conseguia realmente controlar Peeves.**

\- Ele bem que podia dar algumas dicas - disse Harry.

 **— É, achamos que Peeves estava invocado com alguma coisa**

\- Quando não? - resmungou Alice.

 **— disse Ron sombriamente. — Então, que foi que ele aprontou na cozinha?**

 **— Ah, o de sempre — respondeu Nearly Headless Nick, sacudindo os ombros — causou prejuízos e confusão. Tachos e panelas por toda parte. Sopa para todo lado. Deixou os elfos domésticos loucos de terror...**

Hermione fez uma carreta. Isso não era justo. Até os fantasmas perturbavam os elfos.

 ** _Blém._**

 **Hermione derrubara sua taça de vinho. O suco de abóbora escorreu pela mesa, manchando de laranja mais de um metro de linho branco, mas nem se importou.**

\- O que foi? - perguntou Lene, não entendendo nem um pouco o que poderia causar uma altitude dessas.

\- Eu tinha acabado de descobrir algo horrível.

 **— Tem elfos domésticos aqui? — perguntou, encarando Nearly Headless Nick com uma expressão de horror. — Aqui em Hogwarts?**

\- Como você achava que a comida surge e as coisas são limpas? - perguntou Regulus, chocado.

\- Eu não sei, magia? - falou Hermione irônica - Há vários meios que não precisam de escravidão!

Snape revirou os olhos.

 **— Claro que sim — disse o fantasma, parecendo surpreso com a reação da garota.**

 _Até o fantasma acha que Granger é idiota,_ pensou Regulus.

 **— O maior número que existe em uma habitação na Grã-Bretanha, acho. Mais de cem.**

\- Agora que Hermione morre de vez - falou Sirius.

\- Nem me fale, isso atrapalhou o resto do nosso ano - falou Ron.

 **— Eu nunca vi nenhum! — exclamou Hermione.**

 **— Bom, eles raramente deixam a cozinha durante o dia, não é? Saem à noite para fazer limpeza... Abastecer as lareiras e coisas assim... Quero dizer, não é esperado que fiquem à vista. Essa é a marca de um bom elfo doméstico, não é, que não se saiba que ele existe.**

\- Dizem algo parecido sobre garçons - falou Lene, pensativa.

 **Hermione ficou olhando o fantasma.**

 **— Mas eles recebem salário? — perguntou ela. — Têm férias, não têm?**

Férias? O que faríamos se os elfos tirassem férias, pensou Regulus. Ele sentiria falta do amigo.

 **Licença médica, aposentadoria e todo o resto?**

 **Nearly Headless Nick deu gargalhadas tão gostosas que sua gola de tufos escorregou,**

\- Você pensa de uma maneira muito diferente da maioria dos bruxos - falou James gentilmente.

 **e a cabeça despencou para o lado e ficou balançando nos poucos centímetros de pele e músculo fantasmais que ainda a ligavam ao pescoço.**

\- Nojento - falou Alice.

 **— Licença para tratamento médico e aposentadoria? — repetiu ele, puxando a cabeça de volta aos ombros e prendendo-a mais uma vez com a gola. — Elfos domésticos não querem licenças nem aposentadorias.**

\- Para ser justo, eles realmente não querem - falou Ron. Hermione quase o assassinou com o olhar.

 **Hermione olhou para o prato de comida em que mal tocara, juntou os talheres e afastou-o.**

\- Agora você vai morrer de fome? - falou Frank. Isso não ia funcionar.

 **— Ora, vamos, Mione — disse Ron, cuspindo, sem querer, fragmentos de pudim de carne em Harry. — Opa... Desculpe, Harry...**

A maioria das pessoas tentaram não fazerem caretas, mas não conseguiram.

 **— E engoliu. — Você não vai arranjar licenças para eles deixando de comer!**

\- Ron está certo - falou Frank.

 **— Trabalho escravo — disse a garota, respirando com força pelo nariz. — Foi isso que preparou este jantar. Trabalho escravo.**

 **E recusou-se a continuar comendo.**

\- Eu sinto muito orgulho de você, Mione. Você lutou pelo que acreditava - falou Ginny.

Regulus revirou os olhos. Grifinórios.

 **A chuva ainda batucava com força nas janelas altas e escuras. Mais uma trovoada sacudiu as vidraças e o céu tempestuoso relampejou, iluminando os pratos de ouro quando os restos do primeiro prato desapareceram e foram substituídos instantaneamente por sobremesas.**

\- É ainda melhor - falou Sirius sonhador. Remus concordou, claro, tinha chocolate.

 **— Torta de caramelo, Mione! — exclamou Ron, abanando intencionalmente o cheiro da sobremesa para os lados da amiga. — Pudim de groselhas, olha! Bolo de chocolate recheado!**

 **Mas Hermione lhe lançou um olhar tão parecido com o que a Professora Minerva costumava dar que o garoto desistiu.**

\- Você praticou com ela?

\- Não conscientemente.

 **Quando as sobremesas também tinham sido destruídas, e as últimas migalhas desaparecidas dos pratos, deixando-os limpos e brilhantes, Albus Dumbledore tornou a se levantar. O burburinho das conversas que enchiam o salão cessou quase imediatamente, de modo que somente se ouviam o uivo do vento e o batuque da chuva.**

\- Isso é realmente impressionante - falou Josh.

 **— Então! — exclamou Dumbledore, sorrindo para todos. — Agora que já comemos e molhamos também a garganta ( _"Hum!"_ , fez Hermione),**

\- Não comeu porque não quis.

\- Porque é trabalho escravo!

 **preciso mais uma vez pedir sua atenção, para alguns avisos. O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para avisá-los de que a lista dos objetos proibidos no interior do castelo este ano cresceu, passando a incluir ioiôs berrantes, Frisbees dentados e Bumerangues de repetição. A lista inteira tem uns quatrocentos e trinta e sete itens, creio eu, e pode ser examinada na sala do Sr. Filch, se alguém quiser lê-la.**

Fred e George sorriram. Ah, eles já tinham lido a lista. Só para usarem todos os objetos que puderam.

 **Os cantos da boca de Dumbledore tremeram ligeiramente.**

\- Nem Dumbledore leva isso a sério.

 **Ele continuou:**

 **— Como sempre, eu gostaria de lembrar a todos que a floresta que faz parte da nossa propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos,**

\- Mas não para detenções, claro - falou Regulus irônico, fazendo Harry, Lene, Dorcas e Sirius rirem.

 **e o povoado de Hogsmeade, àqueles que ainda não chegaram à terceira série.**

\- Esses bebês - implicou Sirius.

 **— Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizaremos a Copa de Quadribol entre as casas.**

\- O quê? - James praticamente gritou - Você não pode fazer isso! É uma tradição, é uma vida... Seu idiota..

\- Ele fez - falou Harry, fazendo James continuar a xingar Dumbledore, piorando cada vez mais os insultos - Mas ele tinha uma razão - disse, embora a razão fosse meio louca. Sério, que inventou todo aquele torneio infernal?

 **— Quê? — exclamou Harry.**

 **Ele olhou para Fred e George, seus companheiros no time de Quadribol.**

\- Sofremos tanto quanto você, Harry - falaram juntos.

 **Xingaram Dumbledore em silêncio, aparentemente espantados demais para falar.**

\- Essa foi a primeira vez - falou Ginny.

\- E última.

 **Dumbledore continuou:**

 **— Isto se deve a um evento que começará em outubro e irá prosseguir durante todo o ano letivo, mobilizando muita energia e muito tempo dos professores, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão apreciá-lo imensamente.**

\- Não mais que a Copa - resmungou James, na mesma hora que Remus perguntava qual evento.

 **Tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que este ano em Hogwarts...**

 **Mas neste momento, ouviu-se uma trovoada ensurdecedora e as portas do Salão Principal se escancararam.**

 **Apareceu um homem parado à porta, apoiado em um longo cajado e coberto por uma capa de viagem preta. Todas as cabeças no Salão Principal se viraram para o estranho, repentinamente iluminado por um relâmpago que cortou o teto.**

\- O dia só fica melhor não? - ironizou Alice.

 **Ele baixou o capuz, sacudiu uma longa juba de cabelos grisalhos ainda escuros e começou a caminhar em direção à mesa dos professores.**

\- DCAT? - Lily adivinhou. Harry assentiu.

 **Um ruído metálico e abafado ecoava pelo salão a cada passo que ele dava. Qu** **ando alcançou a ponta da mesa, virou à direita e mancou pesadamente até Dumbledore.**

 **Mais um relâmpago cruzou o teto. Hermione prendeu a respiração. O relâmpago revelou nitidamente as feições do homem e seu rosto era diferente de qualquer outro que Harry já vira.**

\- Como assim? - falou Lene curiosa. Porque, sério, depois de um tempo todo mundo começava a se parecer se você prestasse atenção.

 **Parecia ter sido talhado em madeira exposta ao tempo, por alguém que tinha uma vaguíssima ideia do aspecto que um rosto humano deveria ter, e não fora muito habilidoso com o formão.**

\- Harry, você não é nada gentil.

\- Não fui eu que escrevi!

 **Cada centímetro da pele do estranho parecia ter cicatrizes.**

\- Certo... Isso é meio... ahn... assustador - falou Dorcas.

 **A boca lembrava um rasgo diagonal e faltava um bom pedaço do nariz. Mas eram os seus olhos que o tornavam assustador.**

\- O quê?

 **Um deles era miúdo, escuro e penetrante. O outro era grande, redondo como uma moeda e azul elétrico vivo. O olho azul se movia continuamente sem piscar, e revirava para cima, para baixo, e de um lado para o outro, independentemente do olho normal, depois virava de trás para diante, apontando para o interior da cabeça do homem, de modo que só o que as pessoas viam era o branco da córnea.**

\- O que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou Lily, espantada.

\- Guerra - falou Harry simplesmente.

 **O estranho chegou-se a Dumbledore. Estendeu a mão direita, que era tão cheia de cicatrizes quanto o rosto, e o diretor a apertou,**

 _Ele fez isso só para mostrar a todos que Dumbledore confiava nele,_ pensou Harry, enjoado.

 **murmurando palavras que Harry não pôde ouvir. Parecia estar fazendo perguntas ao estranho, que abanava negativamente a cabeça, sem sorrir, e respondia em voz baixa.**

Ron achava que a imitação tinha sido bem feita; o real Moody quase não sorria.

 **Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça e indicou ao homem o lugar vazio à sua direita.**

\- Dumbledore devia saber que ele teria dificuldades de acomodações - falou Lily.

\- Eles eram amigos - falou Harry.

 **O estranho se sentou, sacudiu a juba grisalha para afastá-la do rosto, puxou um prato de salsichas para si, levou-o ao que restara do nariz e cheirou-o.**

 **Tirou então uma faquinha do bolso, espetou a salsicha e começou a comer.**

 **Seu olho normal fixava as salsichas, mas o olho azul continuava a dar voltas na órbita registrando o salão e os estudantes.**

\- Nada passa despercebido - falou Ron.

 **— Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas — disse Dumbledore, animado, em meio ao silêncio. — Professor Moody.**

\- Pelo menos ele enfrentou algo na vida dele. Claramente - falou Remus, tentando se animar.

\- Para ser sincero, foi um ano que ainda conseguimos aprender - falou Harry hesitante. Não queria elogiar o louco do Barty Crouch Jr. mas era verdade.

 **Era normal os novos membros do corpo docente serem recebidos com aplausos, mas nem os colegas nem os estudantes bateram palmas, exceto Dumbledore e Hagrid.**

\- Vocês deviam ter feito algo - falou Lily desapontada.

\- Estávamos chocados, como todos.

 **Os dois juntaram as mãos e bateram palmas, mas o som ecoou tristemente no silêncio e eles bem depressa pararam. Todos pareciam demasiado hipnotizados pela aparência grotesca de Moody para ter qualquer reação exceto encarar o homem.**

 _Ele deve ter sido bem horrível mesmo, se conseguiu chocar os Sonserinos,_ pensou Regulus.

 **— Moody? — murmurou Harry para Ron. — Olho-Tonto Moody? O que o seu pai foi ajudar hoje de manhã?**

\- Ele deve ser gente boa, então, se Dumbledore e Arthur gostam dele... - falou Sirius simplesmente. Ele não era de julgar pela aparência.

 **— Deve ser — disse Ron baixo, em tom de assombro.**

 **— Que aconteceu com ele? — cochichou Hermione. — Que aconteceu com a cara dele?**

 **— Não sei — cochichou Ron em resposta, mirando Moody, fascinado.**

\- RON!

\- Desculpa, desculpa... eu só estava processando.

 **Moody parecia totalmente indiferente à recepção quase fria que tivera.**

\- Ele está acostumado, não? - falou Alice.

 **Ignorando a jarra de suco de abóbora à sua frente,**

\- Quem faz isso? - Lene perguntou dramaticamente.

 **o homem tornou a enfiar a mão no interior da capa, puxou um frasco de bolso e bebeu um longo gole. Quando levantou o braço para beber, sua capa se elevou alguns centímetros do chão e Harry viu, por baixo da mesa, um bom pedaço de uma perna de pau,**

\- Pobre homem - falou Alex. Imagina a dor de perder a perna?

 **que terminava em um pé com garras.**

\- Você realmente gosta de observar as pessoas - disse Frank.

\- Eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer - Harry deu de ombros.

 **Dumbledore pigarreou outra vez.**

 **— Como eu ia dizendo — recomeçou ele, sorrindo para o mar de alunos à sua frente, todos ainda mirando Mad-Eye Moody, paralisados — teremos a honra de sediar um evento muito excitante nos próximos meses, um evento que não é realizado há um século.**

\- Não venha com esse absurdo para cima de mim - resmungou James - Você cortou a melhor parte da escola.

 **Tenho o enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, realizaremos um _Torneio Tribruxo_ em Hogwarts.**

Frank, Regulus e Snape trocaram olhares, preocupados. Eles sabiam a história do Torneio, sabiam que era perigoso. E com a sorte de Harry...

 **— O senhor está BRINCANDO! — exclamou em voz alta Fred Weasley.**

\- Como você já sabia o que era? - falou Ginny curiosa.

\- Um bom jornalista nunca revela suas fontes - disse Fred.

\- Mas você nem é jornalista.

\- Isso não importa.

 **A tensão que invadira o salão desde a chegada de Moody repentinamente se desfez. Quase todos riram e Dumbledore deu risadinhas de prazer.**

\- Tá vendo, sou ótimo para animar o clima - disse Fred.

\- Disso ninguém dúvida - falou Lily.

 **— Não estou brincando, Sr. Weasley — disse ele — embora, agora que o senhor menciona, ouvi uma excelente piada durante o verão sobre um trasgo, uma bruxa má e um _Leprechaun_ que entram num bar...**

\- Dumbledore estás prestes a contar uma piada para todos estudantes? - falou Snape, incrédulo. O diretor nunca faria algo assim no tempos deles. Talvez seja a idade.

 **A Professora Minerva pigarreou alto.**

 **— Hum... Mas talvez não seja hora...**

\- Minnie é muito estraga prazeres - falou James, desapontado. Ele queria saber o final da piada.

\- Não se preocupe, James, eu conheço várias piadas - disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto, sabendo o que o amigo estava pensando.

 **Não... Onde é mesmo que eu estava? Ah, sim, no Torneio Tribruxo... Bom, alguns de vocês talvez não saibam o que é esse torneio, de modo que espero que aqueles que já sabem me perdoem por dar uma breve explicação, e deixem sua atenção vagar livremente.**

\- Só falta colocar um alerta para quando for interessante ouvir novamente - falou Josh.

 **"O Torneio Tribruxo foi criado há uns setecentos anos, como uma competição amistosa entre as três maiores escolas europeias de bruxaria – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang.**

\- Um pouco antigo - falou Ginny.

\- Mas claro que Hogwarts é a melhor escolha - falou Alex.

\- Não sei, a Beauxbatons parece ser legal - falou Lissy.

\- Nem comece - disse Josh.

 **Um campeão era eleito para representar cada escola e os três campeões competiram em três tarefas mágicas.**

 **-** Pode dar empate? - Regulus perguntou. Se cada campeão ganhasse uma tarefa...

\- Não, porque não é como se cada tarefa valesse um. Em cada tarefa, tem primeiro colocado, segundo e terceiro - explicou Hermione.

 **As escolas se revezaram para sediar o torneio a cada cinco anos, e todos concordaram que era uma excelente maneira de estabelecer laços entre os jovens bruxos e bruxas de diferentes nacionalidades,**

\- É realmente interessante - falou Harry - Sempre achei esquisito que o mundo mágico da Inglaterra parece não interagir muito com os outros países.

 **até que a taxa de mortalidade se tornou tão alta que o torneio foi interrompido.**

 **— Taxa de mortalidade? — sussurrou Hermione, parecendo assustada.**

\- Claro, era uma atividade que ocorria na escola e podia causar morte! - falou Hermione.

\- Ela tem noção que sempre corremos perigo de vida dentro de Hogwarts, certo? - perguntou Ron inseguro para Harry.

\- Honestamente, não sei.

 **Mas, aparentemente, sua ansiedade não foi compartilhada pela maioria dos alunos no salão, muitos murmuravam entre si, excitados,**

\- Parece que o fato de ser mortal tornou as coisas só mais atraentes - falou Ginny.

 **e o próprio Harry estava bem mais interessado em saber mais sobre o torneio do que em se preocupar com o que acontecera centenas de anos atrás.**

\- Se você quer saber mais sobre o torneio, você deveria saber mais sobre a história dele - falou Regulus - Aposto que o modelo do passado é parecido com o novo.

\- É sim, as provas foram parecidas - falou Fred. Ele teria explicado isso a Harry quando ele estava no Torneio, mas só percebera mais tarde.

 **— Durante séculos houve várias tentativas de reiniciar o torneio — continuou Dumbledore — nenhuma das quais foi bem-sucedida.**

\- Dumbledore sabe fazer um discurso positivo - falou Lene.

 **No entanto, os nossos Departamentos de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos decidiram que já era hora de fazer uma nova tentativa. Trabalhamos muito durante o verão**

\- Para que trabalhar em parar a escravidão quando tem um torneio - resmungou Hermione.

 **para garantir que, desta vez, nenhum campeão seja exposto a um perigo mortal.**

\- Falharam epicamente - falou Neville para Harry.

 **— Os diretores de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegarão com a lista final dos competidores de suas escolas em outubro e a seleção dos três campeões será realizada no Dia das Bruxas.**

\- Imagino como deve ter sido a pré-seleção em cada escola - falou Frank curioso.

\- Ah! Eu sei... - falou Hermione e explicou o que Krum tinha a contado.

 **Um juiz imparcial decidirá que alunos terão mérito para disputar a Taça Tribruxo,**

Harry revirou os olhos.

 **a glória de sua escola e o prêmio individual de mil galeões.**

 **— Estou nessa! — sibilou Fred Weasley para os colegas de mesa,**

Fred sorriu. Mesmo não tendo entrado no sorteio, conseguira o prêmio, que era o que queria para começar a sua loja.

 **o rosto iluminado de entusiasmo ante a perspectiva de tal glória e riqueza.**

\- Estou estava vendo meu futuro, Harryzinho - falou Fred.

 **Aparentemente ele não era o único que estava se vendo como campeão de Hogwarts.**

\- Aposto que metade dos estudantes estão assim - falou Lene.

\- Talvez mais - falou Dorcas.

 **Em cada mesa Harry viu gente olhando arrebatada para Dumbledore ou então cochichando ardentemente com os vizinhos. Mas, então, Dumbledore recomeçou a falar, e o salão se aquietou.**

— Ansiosos como eu sei que estarão para ganhar a Taça para Hogwarts

\- Mas para si - falou Lily.

\- Vamos lá, Lily, eu sei que você entraria se pudesse - disse James.

Lily mordeu o lábio. A verdade é que ela entraria mesmo.

 **— disse ele — os diretores das escolas participantes, bem como o Ministério da Magia, concordaram em impor este ano uma restrição à idade dos contendores.** **Somente os alunos que forem maiores, isto é, tiverem mais de dezessete anos, terão permissão de apresentar seus nomes à seleção.**

Lily suspirou aliviada. Finalmente algo perigoso que não iria envolver Harry.

 **Isto — Dumbledore elevou ligeiramente a voz, pois várias pessoas haviam protestado indignadas ao ouvir suas palavras, e os gêmeos Weasley, de repente, pareciam furiosos**

 _Grifinórios mudam de ideia tão rapidamente,_ pensou Regulus.

 **— é uma medida que julgamos necessária, pois as tarefas do torneio continuarão a ser difíceis e perigosas, por mais precauções que tomemos, e é muito pouco provável que os alunos abaixo da sexta e sétima séries sejam capazes de dar conta delas.**

Hermione e Ron sorriram orgulhosos para Harry.

 **Cuidarei pessoalmente para que nenhum aluno menor de idade engane o nosso juiz imparcial e seja escolhido campeão de Hogwarts.**

\- É, bem, parece que ele não conseguiu - falou Neville para Ginny.

 **— Seus olhos azul-claros cintilaram ao perpassar os rostos rebelados de Fred e George.**

\- Eu sei que teríamos sidos bom no torneio se tivéssemos a chance - falou George.

 **— Portanto peço que não percam tempo apresentando suas candidaturas se ainda não tiverem completado dezessete anos.**

\- Como se isso fosse parar algumas pessoas - falou Lily, olhando para os gêmeos. Eles eram muitos parecidos com Marotos para isso.

 **— As delegações de Beauxbatons e de Durmstrang chegarão em outubro e permanecerão conosco a maior parte deste ano letivo.**

\- Isso é muito legal - falou Alice empolgada - Queria conhecer estrangeiros.

 **Sei que estenderão as suas boas maneiras aos nossos visitantes estrangeiros enquanto estiverem conosco, e que darão o seu generoso apoio ao campeão de Hogwarts quando ele for escolhido.**

Harry sorriu ironicamente, fazendo Ginny lançar um olhar preocupado para ele.

 **E agora já está ficando tarde e sei como é importante estarem acordados e descansados para começar as aulas amanhã de manhã. Hora de dormir! Vamos andando!**

\- Como se alguém fosse conseguir dormir logo depois de uma novidade dessas - falou Sirius.

 **Dumbledore tornou a se sentar e virou-se para falar com Mad-Eye Moody. Ouviu-se um estardalhaço de cadeiras batendo e se arrastando quando os alunos se levantaram para sair como um enxame em direção às portas de entrada do Salão Principal.**

\- A ordem acabou - falou Hermione.

 **— Não podem fazer isso com a gente! — reclamou George Weasley, que não se reunira aos colegas que se dirigiam às portas, mas continuara parado olhando de cara emburrada para Dumbledore. — Vamos fazer dezessete anos em abril, por que não podemos tentar?**

\- É uma pena mesmo - falou Lene, sabendo o quanto ela ficaria irritada se acontecesse com ela.

 **— Não vão me impedir de me inscrever — disse Fred, teimoso, também amarrando a cara para a mesa principal. — Os campeões vão fazer todo o tipo de coisa que normalmente nunca podemos fazer.**

\- É, bem divertido - ironizou Harry.

 **E mil galeões de prêmio!**

 **— É — disse Ron, um olhar distante no rosto. — É, mil galeões...**

James olhou curioso para Ron. Obviamente, ele sabia que essa era uma quantidade boa de dinheiro, mas ele não sentia isso.

 **— Vamos — disse Hermione — vamos ser os únicos a ficar aqui se vocês não se mexerem.**

 **Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred e George saíram para o saguão de entrada, os gêmeos discutindo as maneiras pelas quais Dumbledore poderia impedir os menores de dezessete anos de se inscreverem no torneio.**

\- Foi bem original - admitiu Neville.

\- O que ele fez? - perguntou Sirius, curioso.

\- Vocês vão ver - falou Harry.

 **— Quem é esse juiz imparcial que vai decidir quem são os campeões? — perguntou Harry.**

 **— Sei lá — disse Fred — mas é ele a quem temos de enganar. Acho que umas gotas de _Poção para Envelhecer_ talvez resolvam, Jorge...**

\- Ele não teria um registro dos estudantes? - falou Frank.

 **— Mas Dumbledore sabe que vocês são menores — ponderou Ron.**

 **— É, mas não é ele que decide quem é o campeão, é? — perguntou Fred, astutamente.**

\- Mas ele pode falar para o juiz - disse Regulus.

 **— Estou achando que quando esse juiz souber quem quer entrar, ele vai escolher o melhor de cada escola, sem se importar com a idade do campeão.**

\- Ninguém é louco de ir contra Dumbledore publicamente - disse Snape.

 **Dumbledore está tentando impedir a gente de se inscrever.**

\- Claro.

 **— Mas teve pessoas que morreram! — disse Hermione com a voz preocupada, enquanto passavam por uma porta escondida atrás de uma tapeçaria para subir outra escada ainda mais estreita.**

\- Odeio isso - falou Lissy.

 **— É — disse Fred levianamente — mas isso foi há muitos anos, não é? Em todo o caso, onde é que está a graça se não houver um pouco de risco?**

\- Isso é mais que um pouco.

 **Ei, Ron, e se descobrirmos como contornar Dumbledore? Já imaginou a gente se inscrevendo?**

 **— Que é que você acha? — perguntou Ron a Harry. — Seria legal, não seria? Mas suponha que eles queiram alguém mais velho?... Não sei se já aprendemos o suficiente...**

 **-** Não, vocês só enfrentaram Voldemort no corpo de outra pessoa, um basilisco e dementadores - falou Lene irônica.

\- A maioria disso foi Harry - apontou Ron.

\- Ainda assim, vocês o ajudaram - falou Dorcas **.**

 **— Eu decididamente não aprendi — ouviu-se a voz tristonha de Neville às costas de Fred e George.**

\- Aprendeu sim, você só precisa de mais confiança - falou Harry.

 **— Mas imagino que a minha avó vai querer que eu experimente, ela está sempre falando que eu devia lutar pela honra da família. Eu terei que... Opa...**

\- Neville Longbottom, me escute atentamente. Você nunca, nunca, terá que fazer algo para honrar nossa família - falou Frank sério - Eu sei que mamãe pode ser difícil, mas você me traz orgulho desde que nasceu. Só de ser quem é. Eu não poderia pedir para você fazer mais nada - disse.

\- Obrigado pai - disse Neville.

\- Eu não quero que você faça nada porque se sente pressionado. Quero que faça o que escolher fazer - disse Frank.

 **O pé de Neville afundara direto por um degrau no meio da escada. Havia muitos desses degraus bichados em Hogwarts, já era uma segunda natureza na maioria dos alunos antigos saltar esse determinado degrau, mas a memória de Neville era notoriamente fraca.**

\- Eu sou ruim com direções - admitiu.

 **Harry e Ron o agarraram pelas axilas e o puxaram para cima,**

\- Obrigado.

\- Nada, Neville.

 **enquanto uma armadura no alto das escadas rangia e retinia, rindo-se asmaticamente.**

\- Não tem o que fazer ela - resmungou Ron.

 **— Quieta aí — disse Ron, baixando o visor da armadura com estrépito, ao passarem.**

 **Os garotos se dirigiram à entrada da Torre da Grifinória, que ficava escondida atrás de uma grande pintura a óleo de uma mulher gorda com um vestido de seda rosa.**

 **— Senha? — perguntou ela quando os garotos se aproximaram.**

 **— _Asnice_ — disse George — um monitor me informou lá embaixo.**

 **-** Eu sou a salvação desse grupo, podem dizer - falou George.

\- Claro...

 **O retrato girou para frente, expondo um buraco na parede, pelo qual todos passaram. Um fogo crepitante aquecia a sala comunal circular, mobiliada com fofas poltronas e mesas.**

\- Nada como chegar em casa - disse Sirius, fazendo Regulus o olhar magoado.

 **Hermione lançou às chamas dançantes um olhar mal-humorado e Harry a ouviu dizer distintamente " _trabalho escravo!"_ , antes de dar boa-noite aos amigos e desaparecer pelo portal que dava acesso ao dormitório das meninas.**

\- Sinto que isso não acabou por aí - falou Frank.

\- De jeito nenhum.

 **Harry, Ron e Neville subiram a última escada em espiral para chegar ao próprio dormitório, que ficava situado no alto da Torre. As camas de colunas com cortinados vermelho escuro estavam encostadas às paredes, cada uma com o malão do dono aos pés. Dean e Simas já estavam se deitando, Simas pregara sua roseta da Irlanda na cabeceira da cama e Dino afixara um pôster de Vítor Krum em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira. Seu velho pôster do time de futebol de West Ham estava pendurado ao lado do novo.**

\- Um pouco fanático - disse Snape.

 **— Biruta — suspirou Ron, sacudindo a cabeça para os jogadores de futebol completamente imóveis.**

Snape e Ron se olharam estranhamente.

 **Harry, Ron e Neville vestiram os pijamas e se enfiaram em suas camas.**

Alice sorriu. Era isso que ela queria para o seu filho: amigos bons.

 **Alguém – um elfo doméstico,** **com certeza**

Hermione resmungou.

 **– colocara esquentadores entre os lençóis. Era extremamente confortável, ficar ali deitado na cama escutando a tempestade rugir lá fora.**

\- Só você acha confortável ouvir a tempestade.

 **— Eu tentaria, sabe — disse Rony, sonolento, no escuro — se Fred e George descobrirem como... O torneio... Nunca se sabe, não é?**

 **— Imagino que não...**

 **Harry se virou na cama, uma série de imagens novas e fascinantes se formando em sua cabeça... Ele enganara o juiz imparcial fazendo-o acreditar que tinha dezessete anos...** **Tornara-se campeão de Hogwarts...**

 **-** Então você pensou em entrar!

\- Mas foi só por um segundo - falou Ron.

 **Estava em pé nos jardins, os braços erguidos em triunfo diante de toda a escola, que o aplaudia e gritava... Ele acabara de ganhar o Torneio Tribruxo... O rosto de Cho se destacava claramente na multidão difusa, o rosto radioso de admiração...**

\- Claro - ironizou Ginny.

James sorriu para o filho.

 **Harry sorriu para o travesseiro, excepcionalmente contente de que Rony não pudesse ver o que ele via.**

\- É, imagina se ele soubesse disso, né? - falou Ron.

\- Péssimo - resmungou Harry.


	17. Olho-Tonto Moody

Gente, desculpa pelo sumiço. Mas é que a faculdade realmente tá impossível, entre trabalhar e estudar o tempo livre que eu tenho, eu me torno um vegetal. Não consigo fazer nada, no máximo assistir uma série. Estava sem forças para escrever. Sei que esse capítulo não ficou muito bom e estou fora do ritmo. Mas estou tentando, por vocês.

Hela: Olá! Tem problema não! Simm! Acho engraçado quando Harry age como um adolescente normal com a Cho. Espero que goste desse cap e desculpa pela demora. Bjs!

Izabella Black: Hello! Sim, a briga de Ron com Harry vai causar uma treta... Desculpa pela demora. Bjs!

Docinhos Auca: Desculpa pela demora! Obrigada por comentar!

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 - Olho-Tonto Moody**

* * *

 **O temporal já se esgotara quando o dia seguinte amanheceu, embora o teto no Salão Principal continuasse ameaçador;** **pesadas nuvens cinza-chumbo se espiralavam no alto quando Harry, Ron e Hermione examinaram seus novos horários ao café da manhã.**

\- Estou com um sentimento que o horário é ruim - disse Sirius.

\- Acho que o teto te influenciou - falou Remus.

\- Talvez.

 **A poucas cadeiras de distância, Fred, George e Lee Jordan discutiam métodos mágicos de se tornarem velhos e, com esse truque, participar do Torneio Tribruxo.**

\- É bom que eles nem tentam esconder - falou Lily.

\- Se conseguíssemos todo mundo ia saber mesmo - George deu de ombros.

\- E se não, não teria problema saber que tentamos, não seria nada importante - falou Fred.

— **Hoje não é ruim... Lá fora a manhã inteira**

\- É excelente - falou Alice, invejosa - Queria eu ter um horário bom assim.

 **— disse Ron, que corria o dedo pela coluna intitulada segunda-feira no seu horário**

\- E ainda é logo quando volta do fim de semana- falou Lene.

 **— Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... Droga, continuamos com a Sonserina...**

\- É importante vocês compartilharem aulas - falou Frank - Pelo menos força vocês a tentarem ficar no mesmo ambiente por um segundo.

Harry concordava plenamente com ele. Claro, na sua época, odiava ter aula com a Sonserina, mas agora percebia a importância disso.

— **Dois tempos de Adivinhação hoje à tarde — gemeu Harry, baixando os olhos.**

\- Que maravilha - disse Ron.

 **Adivinhação era a matéria de que ele menos gostava, depois de Poções.**

\- Obrigado - ironizou Snape.

\- Na minha defesa, você não fazia fácil amar a matéria - disse Harry.

Snape não discutiu porque sabia que Harry tinha um ponto. Alguns professores não gostavam dele e acabaram por atrapalhar o que conhecimento que devia ter.

 **A Professora Sibila Trelawney não parava de predizer a morte de Harry, coisa que ele achava muitíssimo aborrecida.**

\- Realmente, não é um tema que saía numa conversa delicada - disse Lene.

\- Como se você soubesse alguma coisa de delicadeza - falou Sirius.

\- Deve ser muito tenso ficar ouvindo como você vai morrer - interrompeu James, antes que isso pudesse virar uma discussão.

— **Você devia ter desistido como eu fiz, não é? — disse Hermione decidida, passando manteiga na torrada. — Então poderia fazer alguma coisa sensata como Aritmancia.**

\- Falou tudo - disse Lene.

\- Honestamente Adivinhação é uma parte de tempo - falou Lily.

— **Você voltou a comer, pelo que estou vendo — comentou Ron, observando Hermione acrescentar generosas quantidades de geleia à torrada amanteigada.**

— **Já resolvi que há maneiras melhores de marcar posição no caso dos direitos dos elfos — disse Hermione com altivez.**

— **E... E pelo visto está com fome — disse Ron, sorrindo.**

Ginny sorriu com carinho. Conhecia o irmão bem suficiente para saber que ele não estava feliz de ter ganho uma discussão, mas de amiga dele ter voltado a comer. Ele estava preocupada com ela.

 **Houve um repentino rumorejo acima deles e cem corujas entraram pelas janelas abertas, trazendo o correio da manhã. Instintivamente, Harry olhou para o alto, mas não viu nada branco na mancha compacta de castanhos e cinza.**

\- Nenhuma outra coruja é branca? - perguntou Alice espantada.

\- Deve ter outras, mas não vi nenhuma - disse Harry.

 **As corujas circularam sobre as mesas, procurando as pessoas a quem as cartas e pacotes eram endereçados. Uma corujona âmbar desceu até Neville Longbottom e depositou um embrulho em seu colo, o garoto quase sempre se esquecia de guardar na mala alguma coisa.**

\- Não tem problema, filho - falou Alice ao ver a cara de Neville.

 **Do outro lado do salão, a coruja de Draco Malfoy pousara no ombro dele trazendo sua habitual remessa de doces e bolos de casa.**

\- Por que você estava olhando para Draco?¹ - perguntou Lene, confusa.

\- Ele estava no meu campo de visão - falou Harry, fracamente.

 **Tentando ignorar a profunda sensação de desapontamento no meio do estômago, Harry voltou sua atenção para o mingau de aveia. Será que alguma coisa tinha acontecido a Edwiges e que Sirius sequer recebera sua carta?**

\- Harry, Sirius é um fugitivo, é difícil para ele responder - falou Remus.

\- Eu sei, eu sei.

 **Sua preocupação se prolongou por todo o caminho pela horta enlameada até chegarem à estufa número três,**

\- Harry, você precisa se concentrar - falou Lily.

 **mas ali ele se distraiu com a Professora Sprout que mostrava à turma as plantas mais feias que Harry já vira. De fato, elas se pareciam mais com enormes lesmas gordas e pretas que brotavam verticalmente do solo do que com plantas. Cada uma delas se contorcia ligeiramente e tinha vários inchaços brilhantes no corpo que pareciam cheios de líquido.**

\- Mas elas são super úteis - disse Neville.

— _**Bubotúberas**_ **— disse a Professora Sprout brevemente. — Precisam ser espremidas. Recolhe-se o pus...**

\- Isso é nojento - falou James, enjoado.

— **O quê? — exclamou Seamus Finnigan, expressando sua repugnância.**

— **Pus, Finnigan — respondeu a professora — e é extremamente precioso, por isso não o desperdice.**

\- Que ótimo, valorizar pus - resmungou James.

 **Recolhe-se o pus, como eu ia dizendo, nessas garrafas. Usem as luvas de couro de dragão, podem acontecer reações engraçadas na pele quando o pus das** _ **bubotúberas**_ **não está diluído.**

\- Como assim reações engraçadas? - perguntou Fred, o que fez Neville discursar sobre os possíveis efeitos.

 **Espremer as** _ **bubotúberas**_ **era nojento, mas dava um estranho prazer.**

James olhou para o filho como se ele fosse um ET.

\- Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, seu nojento - falou James.

\- OK - Harry falou simplesmente.

 **À medida que estouravam cada tumor, saía dele uma grande quantidade de líquido verde amarelado, que cheirava fortemente a gasolina.**

\- Gasolina tem um cheiro ótimo - falou Sirius.

\- O quê? Você está louco? É horrível - contradisse Lene.

 **Os alunos o recolheram em garrafas, conforme a professora orientara e, no fim da aula, haviam obtido vários litros.**

\- Ninguém derramou em si mesmo? - perguntou Ginny.

\- Não o suficiente para fazer estrago - disse Neville.

— **Isto vai deixar Madame Pomfrey feliz — disse a Professora Sprout arrolhando a última garrafa. — Um remédio excelente para as formas mais renitentes de acne. Pode fazer os alunos pararem de recorrer a medidas desesperadas para se livrarem das espinhas.**

\- Essa é uma boa invenção - falou Dorcas.

— **Como a coitada da Heloisa Midgen — disse Ana Abbott, aluna da Lufa-Lufa, em voz baixa. — Ela tentou acabar com as dela lançando um feitiço.**

\- Não é uma boa ideia - falou Lily.

— **Que menina tola! — disse a professora, balançando a cabeça.**

— **Mas, no fim, Madame Pomfrey fez o nariz dela voltar à forma anterior.**

\- Madame Pomfrey é a melhor pessoa - disse Harry, com carinho.

 **Uma sineta ressonante sinalizou o fim da aula e a turma se separou; os da Lufa-Lufa subiram a escada de pedra rumo à aula de Transformação e os da Grifinória tomaram outro rumo, descendo o jardim em direção à pequena cabana de madeira de Hagrid, que ficava na orla da Floresta Proibida.**

\- Parece até que vocês estão aliviados em se separar - disse Josh.

\- Não, nem temos um problema com os lufanos - disse Ron, pensativo - Foi só para chegar na hora da aula mesmo.

 **Hagrid estava parado à frente da cabana, uma das mãos na coleira do seu enorme cão de caçar javalis, Canino. Havia vários caixotes abertos no chão a seus pés, e Canino choramingava e retesava a coleira, aparentemente tentando investigar o conteúdo dos caixotes mais de perto. Quando os garotos se aproximaram, um estranho som de chocalho chegou aos seus ouvidos pontuado, aparentemente, por pequenas explosões.**

\- O que Hagrid inventou agora? - perguntou Lily assustada.

— **Bom dia! — cumprimentou Hagrid, sorrindo para Harry, Ron e Hermione. — Melhor esperar pelos alunos da Sonserina, eles não vão querer perder isso...** _ **Explosivins**_ **!**

\- Tenho certeza que não - ironizou Regulus.

— **Como é? — perguntou Ron.**

 **Hagrid apontou para os caixotes.**

— **Arrrrrre! — exclamou Lavender** **Brown num gritinho agudo, saltando para trás.**

Hermione fez uma careta. Lavender era tão...

" **Arrrrrre" resumia o que eram os explosivins, na opinião de Harry. Pareciam lagostas sem casca, deformadas, terrivelmente pálidas e de aspecto pegajoso, as pernas saindo dos lugares mais estranhos e sem cabeça visível. Havia uns cem deles em cada caixote, cada um com uns quinze centímetros de comprimento, rastejando uns sobre os outros, batendo às cegas contra as paredes das caixas. Desprendiam um cheiro forte de peixe podre. De vez em quando, soltavam faíscas da cauda e, com um leve pum, se deslocavam alguns centímetros à frente.**

\- Adorável - ironizou Sirius.

— **Acabaram de sair da casca — informou Hagrid orgulhoso — por isso vocês vão poder criar os bichinhos pessoalmente! Achei que podíamos fazer uma pesquisa sobre eles!**

\- Porque esse é o sonho de todo aluno - ironizou Snape.

— **E por que nós íamos querer criar esses bichos? — perguntou uma voz fria.**

 **Os alunos da Sonserina haviam chegado. Quem falava era Draco Malfoy.**

\- Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas eu concordo com Draco - falou Harry.

\- Eu fico feliz que ele tenha falado isso. Todo mundo devia estar pensando, mas ninguém tinha coragem de dizer - disse Regulus.

 **Crabbe e Goyle davam risadinhas de prazer ao ouvir suas palavras.**

Hermione revirou os olhos.

 **Hagrid pareceu embatucar com a pergunta.**

— **Quero dizer, o que é que eles fazem? — perguntou Malfoy. — Para que servem?**

\- Não queria dizer nada, mas até a aula nojenta de Herbologia pensou nisso - falou James.

 **Hagrid abriu a boca, aparentemente fazendo um esforço para responder, houve uma pausa de alguns segundos, depois ele disse com aspereza:**

— **Isto é na próxima aula, Malfoy. Hoje você só vai alimentar os bichos. Agora vamos ter que experimentar diferentes alimentos... Nunca os criei antes, não tenho certeza do que gostariam... Tenho ovos de formiga, fígados de sapo e um pedaço de cobra, experimentem um pedacinho de cada.**

\- Ou seja, vocês são o experimento - falou Josh.

— **Primeiro pus e agora isso — resmungou Seamus.**

 **Nada, exceto a profunda afeição que tinham por Hagrid, poderia ter feito Harry, Ron e Hermione apanhar mãos cheias de fígados de sapo melados e baixá-las aos caixotes para tentar os** _ **explosivins**_ **.**

\- As coisas que você faz por amor - disse James.

 **Harry não conseguiu refrear a suspeita de que aquilo tudo não tinha finalidade alguma, porque os bichos não pareciam ter bocas.**

\- Vocês descobriram como eles se alimentam - perguntou Dorcas.

— **Ai! — gritou Dean Thomas, passados uns dez minutos. — Ele me pegou!**

 **Hagrid correu para o garoto, com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.**

— **A cauda dele explodiu! — disse Dean zangado,**

\- Ele tem toda razão para isso - falou Regulus - Eu ficaria zangado também se eu me machucasse fazendo uma tarefa tão inútil.

 **mostrando a Hagrid uma queimadura na mão.**

\- Pelo menos agora ele pode ser liberado dessa aula - falou Dorcas.

\- Verdade - concordou Alex.

— **Ah, é, isso pode acontecer quando eles disparam — disse Hagrid, confirmando o que dizia com a cabeça.**

\- E você não avisou nem planejou algum jeito de evitar isso? - Lissy criticou.

— **Arre! — exclamou Lavender** **Brown outra vez. — Arre, Hagrid, que é essa coisinha pontuda neles?**

— **Ah, alguns têm espinhos — disse Hagrid entusiasmado (Levander** **retirou depressa a mão da caixa).**

\- Eu faria o mesmo - disse Lene.

 **— Acho que são os machos... As fêmeas têm uma espécie de sugador na barriga...** **Acho que talvez seja para sugar sangue.**

\- Ele sabe de alguma coisa? Ou ele só fica adivinhando?- falou Sirius.

— **Bom, sem a menor dúvida eu entendo por que estamos tentando manter esses bichos vivos — disse Malfoy sarcasticamente. — Quem não iria querer animaizinhos de estimação que podem queimar, picar e morder, tudo ao mesmo tempo?**

\- São realmente adoráveis e super úteis - falou Ginny irônico.

— **Só porque eles não são muito bonitos, não significa que não sejam úteis — retorquiu Hermione. — Sangue de dragão é uma coisa assombrosamente mágica, mas você não iria querer um dragão como bicho de estimação, não é mesmo?**

\- Na verdade... - falou Sirius.

\- Tá, Sirius, vamos te dar um dragão - falou Lene, sabendo que ele ia querer um.

 **Harry e Ron sorriram para Hagrid, que retribuiu com um sorriso furtivo por trás da barba espessa.**

\- Aquele momento que você tem uma piada interna com o seu professor - falou Ron.

 **Nada o teria agradado mais do que um filhote de dragão, como Harry, Ron e Hermione sabiam mais do que bem – ele criara um, por um breve período, durante o primeiro ano deles na escola, um agressivo dragão norueguês que recebera o nome de Norberto.**

\- Nem me lembre disso.

 **Hagrid simplesmente amava monstros – quanto mais letal, melhor.**

\- O que é meio perigoso num professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas - falou Hermione.

— **Bom, pelo menos os** _ **explosivins**_ **são pequenos — disse Ron, quando voltavam uma hora depois ao castelo para almoçar.**

\- Sempre vendo pelo lado positivo das coisas - disse Ginny.

— **São agora — disse Hermione, com uma voz exasperada — mas depois que o Hagrid descobrir o que eles comem, imagino que vão atingir um metro e meio de comprimento.**

\- Ok, o lado positivo acabou de parar de existir.

— **Bom, isso não vai fazer diferença se descobrirem que eles curam enjoo ou outra coisa qualquer, não é? — disse Ron, sorrindo sonsamente para a amiga.**

— **Você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu só disse aquilo para calar a boca de Malfoy — retrucou Hermione. — Aliás, acho que ele tem razão. O melhor que podíamos fazer era acabar com os bichos antes que eles comecem a nos atacar.**

\- Quando todo mundo concorda com Malfoy, você sabe que é o fim do mundo - disse Neville.

\- É, algo está muito errado nas aulas de Hagrid - falou James.

 **Os garotos se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória e se serviram de costeletas de cordeiro com batatas. Hermione começou a comer tão rápido que Harry e Ron ficaram olhando para ela.**

\- A pessoa não pode nem comer em paz mais - disse Hermione.

\- Foi estranho, Mione - falou Ron - Foi muito mais rápido do que normal.

— **Hum, essa é a sua nova posição em favor dos direitos dos elfos? — perguntou Ron. — Em vez de não comer, comer depressa para vomitar?**

— **Não — respondeu Hermione com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir tendo a boca cheia de couves-de-bruxelas. — Só quero chegar à biblioteca.**

\- O que você não faz para estudar - disse Lily, sorrindo.

— **Quê?— exclamou Ron incrédulo. — Mione, é o primeiro dia de aulas! Ainda nem passaram dever de casa pra gente!**

\- E daí? Sempre tem algo para aprender. Não precisa esperar os professores - disse Frank.

 **Hermione sacudiu os ombros e continuou a devorar a comida como se não comesse há dias. Em seguida se levantou e disse:**

— **Vejo vocês no jantar! — e saiu apressadíssima.**

 **Quando a sineta tocou para anunciar o início das aulas da tarde, Harry e Ron se dirigiram à Torre Norte, onde, no alto de uma estreita escada em caracol, uma escada de mão prateada levava a um alçapão no teto e à sala em que morava a Professora Sybill Trelawney.**

\- Vamos ter que ouvir de novo sobre essa mulher? - falou Lene.

\- Tenta ter aula com ela - falou Hermione, de mal humor.

 **O já conhecido perfume doce que saía da lareira veio ao encontro das narinas dos garotos quando eles chegaram ao topo da escada.**

\- Nunca mais vou conseguir pensar em outra coisa que não essas aulas quando sentir esse cheiro.

 **Como sempre, as cortinas estavam fechadas; e a sala circular, banhada por uma fraca luz avermelhada projetada por várias lâmpadas cobertas por lenços e xales. Harry e Ron caminharam entre as cadeiras e pufes forrados de chintz, já ocupados, e se sentaram à mesma mesinha redonda.**

— **Bom dia! — disse a etérea voz da professora às costas de Harry, causando-lhe um sobressalto.**

\- Não tinha nem ouvindo ela chegando - falou Harry.

 **Uma mulher magra com enormes óculos que faziam seus olhos parecerem demasiado grandes para o rosto,**

\- Acho que ela acha estiloso esse óculos.

 **a professora mirava Harry com a expressão trágica que fazia sempre que o via.**

\- Por causa da sua morte trágica.

 **Os numerosos colares e pulseiras habituais faiscavam em seu corpo às chamas da lareira.**

\- Quase uma poluição visual - falou Ginny.

— **Você está preocupado, meu querido — disse ela tristemente a Harry. — Minha Visão Interior transpõe o seu rosto corajoso e chega dentro de sua alma perturbada.**

\- Bom saber que ela consegue enxergar a alma dele - disse Lily irônica.

 **E lamento dizer que suas preocupações têm fundamento. Vejo tempos difíceis em seu futuro, ai de você... Dificílimos...**

\- Pela primeira vez, ela tem razão - falou Harry.

\- Também, não é nada difícil acertar que sua vida será difícil - disse Hermione.

 **Receio que a coisa que você teme realmente venha a acontecer... E talvez mais cedo do que pensa...**

\- É ótimo é como ela não é vaga - ironizou Lene.

 **Sua voz foi baixando até virar quase um sussurro. Ron revirou os olhos para Harry, que lhe retribuiu com um olhar impassível.**

\- Já estava esperando algo assim mesmo - disse, dando de ombros.

 **A Professora Sybill deixou os garotos, com um movimento ondulante, e se sentou na grande bergere diante da lareira, de frente para a turma.**

\- Para ter uma visão melhor dos alunos, claro.

 **Lavender Brown e Parvati Patil, que a admiravam profundamente, estavam sentadas em pufes muito próximos à professora.**

\- Não sei o que elas veem nessa mulher - disse Alice.

\- Eu acho que elas querem acreditar que tenha alguém capaz de ver o que irá acontecer - disse Ron.

— **Meus queridos, está na hora de estudarmos as estrelas — disse ela. — Os movimentos dos planetas e os misteriosos portentos que eles revelam somente àqueles que compreendem os passos da coreografia celestial. O destino humano pode ser decifrado pelos raios planetários que se fundem...**

Hermione resmungou. O que a humanidade tinha a ver com raios planetários?

 **Mas os pensamentos de Harry tinham se afastado.**

\- Não te culpo, qualquer coisa é mais interessante que isso - disse Lily.

 **As chamas perfumadas sempre o deixavam sonolento e embotado, e os discursos desconexos da professora sobre adivinhação nunca conseguiam mantê-lo exatamente fascinado**

\- Finalmente você está agindo como um estudante normal - falou James, aliviado.

 **– embora não pudesse deixar de refletir sobre o que ela acabara de dizer: "** _ **Receio que a coisa que você teme realmente venha a acontecer...**_ **"**

\- Mas você pode temer muitas coisas - falou Alice - Ninguém só tem um medo.

 **Mas Hermione tinha razão, pensou Harry, irritado, Sybill era realmente uma velha charlatã.**

\- Obrigada, Harry.

\- De nada.

 **Ele não estava com medo de absolutamente nada naquele momento...**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Tão grifinório.

 **Bom, a não ser talvez o medo de que Sirius tivesse sido apanhado... Mas o que sabia a professora?**

\- Absolutamente nada.

 **Harry já chegara à conclusão, havia muito tempo, de que a adivinhação dela não passava de palpites ocasionalmente certos e um jeito misterioso de apresentá-los.**

\- É quase como um horóscopo trouxa - falou Alice.

\- Ei, eu acredito neles - falou Lissy - Eles sempre batem comigo.

Alex revirou os olhos.

 **Exceto, naturalmente, aquela vez no fim do último trimestre, quando predissera o retorno de Voldemort ao poder... E o próprio Dumbledore era de opinião que o transe de Sybill fora genuíno, quando Harry lhe contara...**

\- Mas isso foi só algo ocasional. Ela estava completamente diferente - falou Regulus.

\- Você está certo.

— **Harry! — murmurou Ron.**

— **Quê?**

 **Harry olhou para os lados, a turma inteira o observava. Ele se sentou direito, estivera quase cochilando, perdido em meio ao calor e aos seus pensamentos.**

\- Aquele momento que você dorme no meio da aula e o professor chama sua atenção - falou Josh - Tão irritante.

\- O professor merece atenção - defendeu Hermione.

— **Eu estava dizendo, meu querido, que você sem dúvida nasceu sob a influência nefasta de Saturno — disse a Professora Sybill, com um leve quê de mágoa na voz pelo fato de que o garoto obviamente não estivera pendurado em suas palavras.**

\- Se você realmente desse assunto, ele prestaria atenção.

— **Nasci sob o quê... Perdão? — disse Harry.**

 _Sob a influência de uma profecia_ , pensou Harry amargo.

— **Saturno, querido, o planeta Saturno! — disse a professora, parecendo irritada que ele não tivesse prestado atenção à informação. — Eu estava dizendo que Saturno com certeza estava numa posição dominante no céu na hora em que você nasceu... Seus cabelos escuros... Sua baixa estatura...**

\- É de família, isso, querida - falou Lily - Só genética mesmo.

 **Suas perdas trágicas na infância... Acho que estou certa ao afirmar, meu querido, que você nasceu em pleno inverno?**

\- Ah sim, um inverno tão rigoroso que parecia até que eu estava na Rússia - Harry revirou os olhos.

— **Não — respondeu Harry. — Nasci no verão.**

\- Foi quase - falou Fred, entre risadas.

 **Ron se apressou em transformar uma risada em um forte acesso de tosse.**

\- Meu pobre irmão, tão doente - ironizou George.

 **Meia hora depois, cada um dos alunos recebeu um mapa circular e tentou desenhar a posição dos planetas na hora do seu nascimento.**

\- Se ela, que é a professora, não consegue nem acertar a estação que Harry nasceu, imagina eles - falou Dorcas.

 **Era um trabalho enjoado, que exigia muitas consultas a tabelas horárias e cálculos de ângulos.**

\- E não serve para nada - falou Ron.

— **Eu tenho dois Netunos aqui — disse Harry, depois de algum tempo, olhando insatisfeito o seu pergaminho — isso não pode estar certo, pode?**

— **Aaaaah — exclamou Ron, imitando o sussurro místico da professora — quando dois Netunos aparecem no céu é um sinal seguro de que um anão de óculos está nascendo, Harry...**

\- Só falta essa mesmo - falou Neville, rindo.

 **Seamus e Dean, que estavam sentados próximos, riram alto, embora não tão alto a ponto de abafar os gritinhos excitados de Lavender Brown:**

— **Ah, Professora Sybill, olhe! Acho que tenho um planeta oculto! Aaaah, qual é esse, professora?**

— **É Urano, minha querida — disse a professora examinando o mapa.**

— **Posso dar uma olhada no seu Urano, também, Lavender? — perguntou Ron.**

\- UAU, RON! ESSA FOI DIRETA! - falou Fred, observando com prazer o seu irmão ficar vermelho.

\- Nunca soube que você era assim - concordou George.

\- Conquistador - completou Harry.

 **Por infelicidade, a professora o ouviu e talvez tenha sido por isso que no fim da aula passou para a turma tanto dever de casa.**

\- Nem um pouco vingativa.

— **Quero uma análise detalhada do modo com que os movimentos dos planetas vão afetá-los no próximo mês, tendo em vista o seu mapa pessoal — disse ela secamente, parecendo mais a Professora Minerva do que a fada etérea de sempre. — Para entregar na próxima segunda-feira, e não aceito desculpas!**

\- Radical ela.

— **Diabo de morcega velha — exclamou Ron com amargura, quando eles se reuniram aos alunos que desciam as escadas para jantar no Salão Principal. — Isso vai nos tomar todo o fim de semana, ah vai...**

\- O problema nem é esse, é o conteúdo do trabalho - falou Frank.

— **Muito dever de casa? — indagou Hermione animada, alcançando-os. — A Professora Vector não passou nada para nós.**

\- Passa na cara mesmo.

— **Palmas para a Professora Vector — retrucou Ron mal-humorado.**

 **Os três chegaram ao saguão de entrada, que estava lotado de gente fazendo fila para o jantar. Tinham acabado de entrar no fim da fila, quando uma voz alta soou às costas deles.**

— **Weasley! Ei, Weasley!**

 **Harry, Ron e Hermione se viraram.** **Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle estavam parados ali, cada qual parecendo mais satisfeito.**

\- Ele não consegue passar um dia sem nos irritar - resmungou Harry.

— **Que é? — perguntou Ron rispidamente.**

— **Seu pai está no jornal, Weasley! — disse Malfoy brandindo um exemplar do** _ **Profeta Diário**_ **, e isso bem alto para que todas as pessoas aglomeradas no saguão pudessem ouvir.**

\- Sinto que não vem nada bom - falou James.

\- Sabia disso desde que ouvi o nome Malfoy - retrucou Sirius.

 **— Escuta só isso!**

 _ **NOVOS ERROS NO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA**_

 _ **Pelo visto os problemas no Ministério da Magia ainda não chegaram ao fim,**_

\- Até porque é meio impossível chegar ao fim - falou Hermione.

 _ **informa nossa correspondente especial Rita Skeeter. Recentemente censurado por sua incapacidade de controlar multidões durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e ainda devendo à opinião pública uma explicação para o desaparecimento de uma de suas bruxas, ontem o Ministério enfrentou novo constrangimento com as extravagâncias de Arnold Weasley, da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.**_

 **Malfoy ergueu os olhos.**

— **Imagina, nem escreveram direito o nome dele, Weasley, é quase como se ele não existisse, não é?**

\- A não existência dele é superior que toda a sua vida - afirmou Ron, friamente.

 **Todos no saguão agora prestavam atenção. Malfoy esticou o jornal com um gesto largo e continuou a ler:**

 _ **Arnold Weasley, acusado de possuir um carro voador há dois anos, envolveu-se ontem numa briga com guardiões trouxas da lei (policiais) por causa de latas de lixo extremamente agressivas. O Sr. Weasley parece ter ido socorrer "Olho-Tonto" Moody, um ex-auror idoso, que se aposentou do Ministério ao se tornar incapaz de distinguir um aperto de mão de uma tentativa de homicídio. Ao chegar à casa do ex-auror, fortemente guardada por um funcionário verificou, sem surpresa, que, mais uma vez, o Sr. Moody dera um alarme falso.**_

\- É melhor se precavido - falou Frank.

 _ **Em consequência, o Sr. Weasley foi obrigado a alterar muitas memórias para poder escapar dos policiais, mas se recusou a responder às perguntas do**_ **Profeta Diário** _ **sobre as razões que o levaram a envolver o Ministério nesse episódio pouco digno e potencialmente embaraçoso.**_

\- E o que eles queriam que Arthur fizesse? - retrucou Alice, indignada.

— **E tem uma foto, Weasley! — acrescentou Malfoy, virando o jornal e mostrando-a. — Uma foto de seus pais à porta de casa, se é que se pode chamar isso de casa! Sua mãe bem que podia perder uns quilinhos, não acha?**

\- Eu odeio tanto esse menino - falou Alice.

\- Ele é muito preconceituoso - concordou Lily.

 **Ron tremia de fúria. Todos o encaravam.**

— **Se manda, Malfoy — disse Harry. — Vamos Ron...**

Lily agradeceu mentalmente a Harry por tentar tirar Ron de lá. Nada adiantava discutir com pessoas assim.

— **Ah, você esteve visitando a família no verão, não foi, Potter? — caçoou Malfoy. — Então me conta, a mãe dele parece uma barrica ou é efeito da foto?**

\- Malfoy estava muito interessado na sua opinião - Regulus revirou os olhos.

— **Você já olhou bem para sua mãe, Malfoy? — respondeu Harry, ele e Hermione seguravam Ron pelas costas das vestes para impedi-lo de partir para cima do outro. — Aquela expressão na cara dela, de quem tem bosta debaixo do nariz?**

\- MUITO BOA, HARRY! - gritou Sirius e depois explodiu em risadas. Narcissa seria uma pessoa linda, mas a cara de ódio que ela sempre tinha não deixava.

 **Ela sempre teve aquela cara ou foi só porque você estava perto dela?**

\- Desde sempre infelizmente, embora possa ter piorado depois que Draco nasceu - comentou Sirius.

 **O rosto pálido de Malfoy corou levemente.**

— **Não se atreva a ofender minha mãe, Potter.**

\- Por quê? Você pode ofender a dele e ele não pode ofender a sua? - falou Regulus, irritado. Se não sabia se defender, nem comece uma briga.

— **Então vê se cala essa boca — disse Harry, dando as costas ao colega.**

\- Essa não... - falou Regulus, prevendo o que iria acontecer.

 _ **BANGUE!**_

 **Várias pessoas gritaram – Harry sentiu uma coisa branca e quente arranhar o lado do rosto**

\- Foi por pouco - falou Alice, irritada. Malfoy se atrevia a atacar Harry?

 **– mergulhou a mão nas vestes para apanhar a varinha,**

\- Isso, Harry, já estava querendo ver uma boa briga há muito tempo - falou James, animado. Lily não se deu o trabalho de reclamar com ele, porque francamente, ela queria ver Malfoy sangrando um pouco.

 **mas antes que chegasse sequer a tocá-la, ouviu um segundo estampido e um berro que ecoou pelo saguão de entrada.**

Frank franziu a testa, confuso. Não esperava por essa.

— **AH, NÃO VAI NÃO, GAROTO!**

 **Harry se virou. O Professor Moody descia mancando a escadaria de mármore. Tinha a varinha na mão e apontava diretamente para uma doninha muito alva, que tremia no piso de lajotas, exatamente no lugar em que Malfoy estivera.**

\- Não me diga que... - Sirius começou a perguntar.

\- Sim. Malfoy virou uma doninha - falou Harry com um sorriso largo. Claro que todos os outros explodiram em risadas depois disso.

 **Fez-se um silêncio aterrorizado no saguão. Ninguém exceto Moody mexia um só músculo.**

\- Acho que ninguém esperava isso de um professor - disse Ron.

\- É um comportamento estranho - observou Regulus. Por um lado, achava bom. Mas tinha algo esquisito na situação toda.

 **Ele se virou para olhar Harry – pelo menos, o olho normal estava olhando para Harry; o outro estava apontando para dentro da cabeça.**

\- Nem um pouco assustador - disse Lily.

— **Ele o mordeu? — rosnou o professor. Sua voz era baixa e áspera.**

— **Não — respondeu Harry — por pouco.**

\- Eu ia matá-lo se fizesse isso - falou Regulus, tranquilamente. Hermione o olhou espantada.

Harry não tinha duvidas de que ele estava falando sério. E talvez isso devesse assustá-lo, mas só o fez se sentir contente. Por toda sua vida, não tinha tido ninguém disposto a matar alguém por ele. Nem mesmo Ron, Hermione e Ginny. Eles eram nobres demais para isso; só matariam como último recurso. Então saber que alguém se importava com ele a esse ponto era bom, ainda que devesse ser errado. Harry sabia que mataria para proteger Regulus se fosse preciso, também. Ele era um dos seus melhores amigos agora e não iria aceitar que alguém o machucasse.

— **DEIXE-O! — berrou Moody.**

— **Deixe... O quê? — perguntou Harry espantado.**

— **Não você, ele! — vociferou Moody,**

\- Ainda bem - falou Lily.

 **apontando o polegar por cima do ombro para Crabbe, que acabara de congelar em meio a um gesto para recolher a doninha branca.**

\- Ele estava sendo um bom amigo - disse Alice, espantada.

\- Sonserinos são leais aos seus.

 **Parecia que o olho giratório de Moody era mágico e enxergava através da nuca do professor.**

\- Talvez seja - falou Frank.

 **Moody começou a mancar em direção a Crabbe, Goyle e a doninha, que soltou um guincho aterrorizado e fugiu em direção às masmorras.**

\- A fuga de Malfoy como doninha - falou James entre risos.

— **Acho que não! — rugiu Moody, tornando a apontar a varinha para a doninha, ela subiu uns três metros no ar, caiu com um baque úmido no chão e quicou de novo para cima.**

Sirius deu um sorriso cruel. O que ele teria dado para ver isso.

— **Não gosto de gente que ataca um adversário pelas costas — rosnou Moody, enquanto a doninha quicava cada vez mais alto, guinchando de dor. — Um ato nojento, covarde, reles...**

\- Ele está certo - falou Sirius.

 **A doninha voava pelo ar, as pernas e a cauda sacudiam descontroladas.**

— **Nunca... Mais... Torne... A... Fazer... Isso — continuou o professor, destacando cada palavra para a doninha que batia no piso de pedra e tornava a subir.**

\- Aposto que ele nunca vai esquecer disso - falou Snape.

— **Professor Moody! — chamou uma voz chocada.**

 **A Professora Minerva vinha descendo a escadaria com os braços carregados de livros.**

\- Sempre ocupada - disse Sirius.

— **Olá, Professora McGonagall — cumprimentou Moody calmamente, fazendo a doninha quicar ainda mais alto.**

\- Como se fosse uma ação diária - falou Ron.

— **Que... Que é que o senhor está fazendo? — perguntou a professora seguindo com o olhar a subida da doninha no ar.**

— **Ensinando — respondeu ele.**

\- Mais ou menos, né.

— **Ensinan... Moody, isso é um aluno? — gritou a professora, os livros despencando dos seus braços.**

\- Opss. Acho que alguém vai ficar irritada.

— **É.**

— **Não! — exclamou ela, descendo a escada correndo e puxando a própria varinha, um momento depois, com um estampido, Draco Malfoy reapareceu, caído embolado no chão, os cabelos lisos e louros sobre o rosto agora muito vermelho.**

\- Parece que alguém perdeu a graça - falou Harry, zombando.

 **Ele se levantou, fazendo uma careta.**

\- Pelo menos, ele não está xingando Moody - falou Ron.

— **Moody, nunca usamos transformação em castigos! — disse a professora com a voz fraca. — Certamente o Professor Dumbledore deve ter lhe dito isso?**

\- É a cara de Dumbledore esquecer disso - falou Harry.

— **É, talvez ele tenha mencionado — respondeu Moody, coçando o queixo displicentemente — mas achei que um bom choque...**

— **Damos detenções, Moody! Ou falamos com o diretor da casa do faltoso!**

\- Mas isso não seria tão divertido - disse Fred.

— **Vou fazer isso, então — disse Moody, encarando Malfoy com intenso desagrado.**

\- Parece que Moody não gosta de Malfoy - falou James.

\- Percebeu agora? - retrucou Remus.

 **O garoto, cujos olhos claros ainda lacrimejavam de dor e humilhação,**

\- Coitadinho - ironizou Lily.

 **ergueu o rosto maldosamente para Moody e murmurou alguma coisa em que se distinguiam as palavras "** _ **meu pai**_ **".**

\- Tão repetitivo, francamente - Alice revirou os olhos.

— **Ah, é? — disse Moody em voz baixa, aproximando-se alguns passos, a pancada surda de sua perna de pau ecoando pelo saguão. — Bom, conheço seu pai de outras eras, moleque...**

\- Com certeza - falou Harry secamente.

 **Diga a ele que Moody está de olho no filho dele... Diga-lhe isso por mim... Agora, imagino que o diretor de sua casa seja o Snape, não?**

\- O que eu tenho a ver com isso? - disse Snape.

— **É — respondeu Malfoy cheio de rancor.**

— **Outro velho amigo — rosnou Moody. — Estou querendo mesmo conversar com o velho Snape... Vamos, seu...**

\- Ótimo, sobrou para mim - resmungou Snape.

 **E segurando o garoto pelo antebraço saiu com ele em direção às masmorras.**

 **A Professora Minerva acompanhou-os com um olhar ansioso por alguns momentos, depois apontou a varinha para os livros, fazendo-os subir no ar e voltar aos seus braços.**

\- Tudo de volta ao normal agora - falou Ron.

\- Aposto que se não fosse um estudante sonserino, ela irá acompanhá-lo para ter certeza que ele está bem - falou Regulus.

\- Ela é justa! - protestou Hermione.

\- Não com a sonserina.

— **Não falem comigo — disse Ron em voz baixa para Harry e Hermione, quando se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória alguns minutos mais tarde, cercados por alunos excitados por todos os lados que comentavam o que acabara de acontecer.**

\- Quem não adorou?

— **Por que não? — perguntou Hermione, surpresa.**

\- Você já está o contrariando - disse Alice.

— **Porque quero gravar isso na memória para sempre — disse Ron, com os olhos fechados e uma expressão de enlevo no rosto. — Draco Malfoy, a fantástica doninha quicante...**

\- Devíamos ter continuado a chamá-lo assim - disse Hermione.

 **Harry e Hermione riram, e a garota começou a servir bife de caçarola no prato dos dois.**

— **Ele poderia ter realmente machucado Malfoy — comentou ela. — Foi bom a Professora Minerva ter feito ele parar...**

\- Ele sabia o que estava fazendo - defendeu Ginny.

— **Mione! — exclamou Ron furioso, os olhos se abrindo repentinamente. — Você está estragando o melhor momento da minha vida!**

\- Desculpe, desculpe - falou a garota.

 **Hermione soltou uma exclamação de impaciência e começou a comer outra vez em alta velocidade.**

\- Você só faz isso agora.

— **Não me diga que vai voltar à biblioteca hoje à noite? — perguntou Harry, observando-a.**

\- Como adivinhou?

— **Preciso — respondeu Mione indistintamente. — Muito que fazer.**

— **Mas você nos disse que a Professora Vector...**

— **Não é dever de escola.**

\- Então o quê...

\- Vocês vão saber, acredite em mim - falou Ron com um tom levemente desesperado.

 **Em cinco minutos ela limpara o prato e fora embora.**

 **Nem bem a garota tinha saído e sua cadeira foi ocupada por Fred Weasley.**

\- Sou rápido - falou Fred.

\- Estou vendo - falou Lene.

— **Moody! — disse ele. — Ele é legal?**

— **Pra lá de legal — disse George, sentando-se defronte a Fred.**

\- Invasão total, é isso? - falou Frank.

— **Superlegal — disse o melhor amigo dos gêmeos, Lino Jordan, escorregando para o lugar ao lado de George.**

\- Comigo vocês não sentavam - reclamou Ginny.

\- Desculpe - falou Fred, francamente sentindo-se culpado. Nunca dera muita atenção a Ginny na escola

 **— Tivemos ele hoje à tarde — disse Lee a Harry e Ron.**

— **Como foi a aula? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

 **Fred, George e Lee trocaram olhares cheios de significados.**

\- Ou foi muito boa ou muito ruim - falou Sirius.

— **Nunca tive uma aula igual — disse Fred.**

\- Tão interessante assim? - falou Frank.

— **Ele sabe das coisas, cara — disse Lee.**

\- Finalmente, alguém capaz de ensinar, fora Remus - disse Lily.

Harry perguntou-se como a mãe reagiria ao saber a verdade sobre Moody.

— **Do quê? — perguntou Ron, curvando-se para frente.**

— **Sabe o que é estar lá fora fazendo as coisas — disse George cheio de importância.**

\- Lutando, sobrevivendo - comentou Neville.

— **Que coisas? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Combatendo as Artes das Trevas — disse Fred.**

— **Ele já viu de tudo — disse George.**

\- Ou seja, alguém que realmente tem experiência - disse Ginny.

— **Fantástico — exclamou Lee.**

 **Ron enfiara a cabeça na mochila à procura do seu horário.**

— **Não vamos ter aula com ele até quinta-feira! — disse, desapontado.**

\- As melhores aulas sempre demoram para chegar - falou Lene, simpática.

* * *

¹ - Ok, eu não pude resistir de fazer uma pequena insinuação sobre Drarry. Interpretem do jeito que quiserem


	18. As Maldições Imperdoáveis

Desculpem a demora. Como sempre, a vida está complicada.

Reviews não logados:

Talles: Obrigadaa! Sim, planejo terminar. Pode demorar, mas ela será finalizada.

Jade: Hello! Obrigada. Fico feliz em ver que estou conseguindo corresponder as expectativas e espero que continue gostando. Beijos.

Hela: Oláaaa. Continuando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 - As Maldições Imperdoáveis**

* * *

 **Os dois dias seguintes transcorreram sem grandes incidentes,**

\- Não acredito que isso finalmente aconteceu - falou Lily, satisfeita.

 **a não ser que se levasse em conta o sexto caldeirão derretido por Neville na aula de Poções.**

\- Eu não sou bom em Poções - o menino falou envergonhado.

Regulus o encarou incrédulo. Isso era um eufemismo.

 **O Professor Snape, que, durante as férias, parecia ter alcançado novos níveis em sua gana de se vingar do garoto,**

\- Aposto que você passou as suas férias tristes planejando em como torturar todo mundo - falou Sirius com desprezo.

\- Deixe meu filho em paz, Snape - disse Frank com um tom perigoso na voz dele. Não aguentava mais ver Severus maltratando o filho dele.

Snape só assentiu, entendendo as preocupações de Frank. Merlin, por que ele era tão horrível com todo mundo? Certo, ele entendia com Harry, mas ele não tinha nada contra os pais de Neville, na verdade até gostava deles.

 **deu-lhe uma detenção, da qual Neville voltou com um colapso nervoso, pois teve que destripar uma barrica de iguanas.**

\- Nem é perigoso - falou Josh, dando de ombros. Se tinha uma coisa que ele entendia era detenções. Essa não foi tão ruim.

 **— Você sabe por que Snape está nesse mau humor tão grande, não sabe? — perguntou Ron a Harry,**

\- Tenho a sensação que estamos prestes a descobrir também.

 **enquanto observavam Hermione ensinar a Neville um Feitiço de Limpeza para remover as tripas de iguanas presas sob suas unhas.**

\- Obrigada, querida - falou Alice docemente.

\- Nada - respondeu Hermione sorrindo.

 **— Hum-hum — disse Harry. — Moody.**

 **Era do conhecimento de todos que Snape queria realmente o lugar de professor de Artes das Trevas,**

\- Queria saber quem espalhou esse rumor - falou Snape. Era humilhante.

 **e acabara de perdê-lo pelo quarto ano seguido.**

\- Acho que meu humor não tem nada a ver com isso - observou Snape. Ele já esperaria algo assim então saberia lidar com isso, não é como se fosse alguma grande surpresa.

\- Você está certo - disse Harry, simplesmente. Por Merlin, ele tinha sido tão ingênuo naquela época.

 **Snape detestara todos os professores anteriores dessa matéria e demonstrara isso – mas parecia ter extrema cautela para esconder sua animosidade contra Olho-Tonto Moody.**

Lily olhou para o amigo, pensativa. Por que será que ele fazia isso?

 **De fato, sempre que Harry via os dois professores juntos – na hora das refeições ou quando passavam pelos corredores – tinha a nítida impressão de que Snape evitava os olhos de Moody, fosse o mágico, fosse o normal.**

\- Você tem medo de que ele descubra algo - afirmou Lily.

Snape deu de ombros.

 **— Acho que Snape tem medo dele, sabe — disse Harry, pensativo.**

Harry sorriu para a mãe.

 **— Imagine se Moody transformasse Snape em iguana — disse Ron, seus olhos se toldando — e fizesse ele ficar saltando pela masmorra...**

\- Acho algo meio impossível de acontecer - falou Josh, entre risadas.

 **Os alunos da quarta série da Grifinória estavam tão ansiosos para ter a primeira aula com Moody que, na quinta-feira, chegaram logo depois do almoço e fizeram fila à porta da sala, antes mesmo da sineta tocar.**

\- Nossa, a fama é realmente boa - comentou Lene, impressionada. Nunca tinham feito isso para nenhum professor deles.

 **A única pessoa ausente foi Hermione,**

\- Não quero deixar de registrar a ironia disso - comentou Ginny.

\- Eu honestamente esperava mais de você - concordou Fred.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Não iria sentir-se culpada por culpa deles, ora, a aula nem tinha começado!

 **que chegou no último instante para a aula.**

\- Só assim tem graça - falou Sirius sorrindo, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos.

 **— Estava na...**

 **—... biblioteca — Harry terminou a frase da amiga.**

\- Que fofinhos, terminando a frase um do outro - falou Dorcas.

 **— Anda logo senão não vamos arranjar lugares decentes.**

\- Acho que nem tem mais - comentou Remus.

 **Eles correram para pegar três cadeiras bem diante da escrivaninha do professor,**

\- Não sei como ainda tinha esses lugares - falou Snape - O ano de vocês deve ser muito desinteressado.

 **apanharam seus exemplares de _As Forças das Trevas: Um guia para sua proteção_ , e esperaram anormalmente quietos.**

\- Não sei por que, não ia fazer demorar mais para chegar se vocês falarem - falou Lene prática.

 **Não tardaram a ouvir os passos sincopados de Moody que vinha pelo corredor e que, ao entrar na sala, parecia mais estranho e amedrontador que nunca.**

\- Isso é possível?

 **Seu pé de madeira em garra aparecia ligeiramente por baixo das vestes.**

 _Talvez essa seja sua intenção,_ pensou Regulus.

 **— Podem guardar isso — rosnou ele, apoiando-se na escrivaninha para se sentar — esses livros. Não vão precisar deles.**

 _Igual a Umbridge_ , pensou Neville.

 **Os alunos tornaram a guardar os livros nas mochilas, Ron tinha um ar excitado.**

\- Claro, a aula prometia ser ótima - falou Ron.

 **Moody apanhou a folha de chamada, sacudiu sua longa juba de cabelos grisalhos para afastá-los do rosto contorcido e marcado, e começou a chamar os nomes, seu olho normal percorrendo a lista e o olho mágico girando, fixando-se em cada aluno quando ele respondia.**

\- Bom jeito de decorar quem é quem.

 **— Certo, então — concluiu ele, quando a última pessoa confirmara presença.**

 **— Tenho uma carta do Professor Lupin sobre esta turma.**

\- Ownn, Remus, que fofinho! - falou James, sarcástico.

\- Escrevendo sobre a gente - falou Harry.

 **Parece que vocês receberam um bom embasamento para enfrentar criaturas das trevas, estudaram bichos-papões, barretes vermelhos, _hinkypunks, grindylows, kappas_ e lobisomens, correto?**

\- Viu, você nos ensinou muita coisa - comentou Harry.

 **Houve um murmúrio geral de concordância.**

\- Pelo menos, vocês lembram do que estudam - falou Lily, aliviada.

 **— Mas estão atrasados, muito atrasados, em maldições**

\- Pode-se dizer isso - resmungou Frank. A turma de Harry era incrivelmente atrasada comparada com a dele.

 **— disse Moody. — Então, estou aqui para pôr vocês em dia com o que os bruxos podem fazer uns aos outros.**

\- Nem sempre é bonito - falou Snape.

 **Tenho um ano para lhes ensinar a lidar com as forças das...**

\- Até Moody sabia da maldição - zombou Neville.

 **— Quê, o senhor não vai ficar? — deixou escapar Ron.**

 **O olho mágico de Moody girou para se fixar em Ron, o garoto ficou extremamente apreensivo, mas, passado um instante, o professor sorriu – a primeira vez que Harry o via fazer isso.**

\- Isso só deixa tudo mais assustador - falou Ginny.

 **O efeito foi entortar mais que nunca o seu rosto muito marcado, mas de qualquer forma foi um alívio saber que ele era capaz de um gesto amigável como sorrir. Ron pareceu profundamente aliviado.**

\- Vi que Moody estava pelo menos tentando.

 **— Você deve ser filho do Arthur Weasley? — disse Moody. — Seu pai me tirou de uma enrascada há alguns dias... É, vou ficar apenas este ano. Um favor especial a Dumbledore...**

\- Deve ser - ironizou Harry.

 **Um ano e depois volto ao sossego da minha aposentadoria.**

 **Ele deu uma risada áspera e então juntou as palmas das mãos nodosas.**

 **— Então... Vamos direto ao assunto. Maldições. Elas têm variados graus de força e forma. Agora, segundo o Ministério da Magia, eu devo ensinar a vocês as contra-maldições e parar por aí. Não devo lhes mostrar que cara têm as maldições ilegais até vocês chegarem ao sexto ano.**

Sirius soltou um riso irônico. Pelo menos metade dos Sonserinos já _dominavam_ essa arte a essa altura.

 **Até lá, o Ministério acha que vocês não têm idade para lidar com elas. Mas o Professor Dumbledore tem uma opinião mais favorável dos seus nervos e acha que vocês podem aprendê-las, e eu digo que quanto mais cedo souberem o que vão precisar enfrentar, melhor.**

Regulus analisou o que estava ouvindo, feliz. Finalmente um professor disposto a ensinar sem restrições.

 **Como vão se defender de uma coisa que nunca viram? Um bruxo que pretenda lançar uma maldição ilegal sobre vocês não vai avisar o que pretende.** **Não vai lançá-la de forma suave e educada bem na sua cara.**

\- Isso ia tirar toda a graça da coisa - concordou Sirius.

 **Vocês precisam estar preparados. Precisam estar alertas e vigilantes.**

\- Vigilância constante - citou Harry.

 **A senhorita deve guardar isso, Srta. Brown, enquanto eu estiver falando.**

 **Lavender levou um susto e corou. Estivera mostrando a Parvati o horóscopo que aprontara por baixo da carteira. Aparentemente o olho mágico de Moody podia ver através da madeira, tão bem quanto pela nuca.**

\- Ter um professor assim vai ser interessante - falou Remus pensativo, imaginando como os alunos teriam que se virar para não prestarem atenção na aula.

 **— Então... Algum de vocês sabe que maldições são mais severamente punidas pelas leis da magia?**

 **Vários braços se ergueram hesitantes, inclusive os de Ron e Hermione.**

\- Que casal estudioso - zoou Ginny.

 **Moody apontou para Ron, embora seu olho mágico continuasse mirando Lavender.**

 **— Hum — disse Ron sem muita certeza — meu pai me falou de uma... Chama Maldição Imperius ou coisa assim?**

 **— Ah, sim — disse Moody satisfeito. — Seu pai conheceria essa. Certa vez, deu ao Ministério muito trabalho, essa Maldição Imperius.**

James e Sirius trocaram olhares, imaginando bem que tipo de situação o Imperius daria muito trabalho ao Ministério. Tempos sombrios estavam chegando para eles.

 **Moody se apoiou pesadamente nos pés desiguais, abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e tirou um frasco de vidro. Três enormes aranhas pretas corriam dentro dele.**

Neville estremeceu e olhos para os pais. Sentia-se estranho lembrando da tortura do pais e ao mesmo tempo vendo eles tão bem.

 **Harry sentiu Ron se encolher ligeiramente ao seu lado, Ron detestava aranhas.**

\- Isso só ficou pior depois do segundo ano - Ron estremeceu.

 **Moody meteu a mão dentro do frasco, apanhou uma aranha e segurou-a na palma da mão, de modo que todos pudessem vê-la. Apontou, então, a varinha para o inseto e murmurou " _Imperio!"_**

\- Não acredito que ele fez isso! - falou Alice indignada.

\- Ele não tem medo de ser preso? - perguntou Dorcas curiosa. As maldições eram altamente ilegais e ele estava as realizando na frente de todo mundo.

 **A aranha saltou da mão de Moody para um fio de seda e começou a se balançar para frente e para trás como se estivesse em um trapézio. Esticou as pernas rígidas e deu uma cambalhota, partindo o fio e aterrissando sobre a mesa, onde começou a plantar bananeiras em círculos.**

\- Foi uma das coisas mais bizarras que eu já vi na minha vida e olha que eu vi bastante coisa - comentou Ron.

 **Moody agitou a varinha, e a aranha se ergueu em duas patas traseiras e saiu dançando um inconfundível sapateado. Todos riram, todos exceto Moody.**

Neville balançou a cabeça. Não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha rido disso. Quão idiota tinha sido?

 **— Acharam engraçado, é? — rosnou ele. — Vocês gostariam se eu fizesse isso com vocês?**

\- Não está no topo da minha lista de coisas a fazer, obrigado - brincou Sirius.

 **As risadas pararam quase instantaneamente.**

 **— Controle total — disse o professor em voz baixa, quando a aranha se enrolou e começou a rodar sem parar. — Eu poderia fazê-la saltar pela janela, se afogar, se enfiar pela garganta de vocês abaixo...**

\- Coisas terríveis podem ser feitas com essa maldição - concordou Regulus. Ele já pensara bastante sobre ela, mas nunca a usaria a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário, o risco era muito grande.

 **Ron teve um tremor involuntário.**

 **— Há alguns anos, havia muitos bruxos e bruxas controlados pela Maldição Imperius — disse Moody, e Harry entendeu que ele estava se referindo ao tempo em que Voldemort fora todo-poderoso.**

\- O auge do terror - sussurrou Lily.

 **— Foi uma trabalheira para o Ministério separar quem estava sendo forçado a agir de quem estava agindo por vontade própria.**

 **— A Maldição Imperius pode ser neutralizada, e vou lhes mostrar como, mas é preciso força de caráter real e nem todos a possuem.**

Hermione sorriu para Harry, como se dissesse que estava feliz por ele ter os dois.

 **Por isso é melhor evitar ser amaldiçoado com ela se puderem.**

\- Ele fala como se alguém fosse escolher sofrer com uma imperdoável - resmungou James.

 **"VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!" — vociferou ele, e todos os alunos se assustaram.**

\- Porque não estavam em vigilância constante.

\- Excelente piada, Josh.

\- Você que não tem senso de humor, Alex.

 **Moody apanhou a aranha acrobata e atirou-a de volta ao frasco.**

 **— Mais alguém conhece mais alguma? Outra maldição ilegal?**

 **A mão de Hermione voltou a se erguer e, para surpresa de Harry, a de Neville também.**

Harry olhou tristemente para o colega. Parecia cruel que Neville participasse dessa aula.

 **A única aula em que Neville normalmente voluntariava informações era a de Herbologia, que era, sem favor algum, a matéria que ele sabia melhor. O garoto pareceu surpreso com a própria ousadia.**

\- Não foi algo planejado - admitiu.

 **— Qual? — perguntou Moody, seu olho mágico dando um giro completo para se fixar em Neville.**

\- Nem um pouco estranho - falou Lissy.

 **— Tem uma, a Maldição Cruciatus — disse Neville, numa voz fraca, mas clara.**

 **Moody olhou Neville com muita atenção, desta vez com os dois olhos.**

 **— O seu nome é Longbottom? — perguntou ele, o olho mágico girando para verificar a folha de chamada. Neville confirmou, nervoso, com a cabeça, mas o professor não fez outras perguntas.**

Neville ainda se lembrava como tinha sentido medo de que nessa hora o professor fosse revelar o que acontecera com seus pais para a turma inteira.

 **Tornando a voltar sua atenção à classe, ele meteu a mão no frasco mais uma vez, apanhou outra aranha**

\- Quantas aranhas ele levou? - perguntou Frank.

\- Três - falou Neville, fazendo Frank o olhar assustado.

 **e colocou-a no tampo da escrivaninha, onde o animal permaneceu imóvel, aparentemente demasiado assustado para se mexer.**

\- É um animal esperto - falou Regulus - Evitando chamar mais atenção para si.

 **— A Maldição Cruciatus — começou Moody. — Preciso de uma maior para lhes dar uma ideia — disse ele, apontando a varinha para a aranha. — _Engorgio!_**

 **A aranha inchou. Estava agora maior do que uma tarântula.**

Lily olhou horrorizada para o livro. Já sabia o que professor iria fazer, mas aumentar a aranha de tamanho só para torturar ela?

 **Abandonando todo o fingimento, Ron empurrou a cadeira para trás, o mais longe que pôde da escrivaninha de Moody.**

\- Obrigado, mas não gosto de ficar vendo tortura, mesmo que seja uma aranha - murmurou o ruivo.

 **O professor tornou a erguer a varinha, apontou-a para a aranha e murmurou:**

 **— _Crucio!_**

 **Na mesma hora, as pernas da aranha se dobraram sob o corpo, ela virou de barriga para cima e começou a se contorcer horrivelmente, balançando de um lado para outro. Não emitia som algum, mas Harry teve certeza de que, se tivesse voz, estaria berrando.**

 _Dor é algo que Harry entende_ , pensou Regulus, com tristeza.

 **Moody não afastou a varinha e a aranha começou a estremecer e a se debater violentamente...**

 **— Pare! — gritou Hermione com a voz aguda.**

\- Você foi a única o suficiente para fazê-lo parar - disse Ron, sorrindo. Era por essas razões que a namorada entrara na Grifinória.

 **Harry olhou para a amiga. Ela estava com os olhos postos não na aranha, mas em Neville,**

\- Você é uma excelente amiga, Mione - elogiou Neville.

 **e Harry, ao seguir a direção do seu olhar, viu que as mãos do garoto se agarravam à carteira diante dele, os nós dos dedos brancos, seus olhos arregalados e horrorizados.**

Alice lançou um sorriso triste para o filho.

 **Moody ergueu a varinha. As pernas da aranha se descontraíram, mas ela continuou a se contorcer.**

\- É uma crueldade especial ele dar essa aula com Neville na sala - falou Ron baixinho para Harry.

 **— _Reducio_ — murmurou Moody, e a aranha encolheu e voltou ao tamanho normal. Ele a repôs no frasco.**

 **— Dor — explicou Moody em voz baixa. — Não se precisa de alicates nem de facas para torturar alguém quando se é capaz de lançar a Maldição Cruciatus...**

\- Nem criatividade - falou Regulus sombriamente.

 **Ela também já foi muito popular.**

\- Em tempos horríveis - falou Sirius secamente.

 **Certo... mais alguém conhece alguma outra?**

 **Harry olhou para os lados. Pela expressão no rosto dos colegas, ele achou que estavam todos pensando no que aconteceria com a última aranha.**

\- Ninguém quer dar a ordem da morte - falou Remus.

 **A mão de Hermione tremia levemente quando, pela terceira vez, ela a ergueu no ar.**

\- Não! - falou Lissy - Você não disse isso.

\- Se eu não falasse, ele faria do mesmo jeito - falou Hermione com convicção.

 **— Sim! — disse Moody olhando-a.**

 **— _Avada Kedavra_ — sussurrou a garota.**

 **Vários colegas a olharam constrangidos, inclusive Ron.**

\- Por não saber ou por que não disseram? - perguntou Alice.

\- Um pouco dos dois, acho - respondeu Hermione.

 **— Ah — exclamou Moody, outro sorrisinho torcendo sua boca enviesada. — Ah, a última e a pior. _Avada Kedavra_... A Maldição da Morte.**

\- Certo, já que explicou não precisa demonstrar - falou Lily.

 **Ele enfiou a mão no frasco e, quase como se soubesse o que a esperava, a terceira aranha correu freneticamente pelo fundo do objeto,**

\- É o instinto dela - murmurou Dorcas.

 **tentando fugir aos dedos de Moody, mas ele a apanhou e a colocou sobre a escrivaninha. O inseto começou a correr, desvairado, pela superfície de madeira. Moody ergueu a varinha e Harry sentiu um repentino pressentimento.**

\- Acho que é mais que um pressentimento, Harry - disse Frank com tristeza.

 **— _Avada Kedavra!_ — berrou Moody.**

 **Houve um relâmpago de ofuscante luz verde e um rumorejo, como se algo vasto e invisível voasse pelo ar,**

Harry entristeceu-se, lembrando das outras vezes que vira essa mesma luz.

 **instantaneamente a aranha virou de dorso, sem uma única marca, mas inconfundivelmente morta. Várias alunas abafaram gritinhos, Ron se atirara para trás, quase caindo da cadeira, quando a aranha escorregou em sua direção.**

\- Meu irmão, sempre muito orgulhoso - ironizou Ginny.

 **Moody empurrou a aranha morta para fora da mesa.**

 **— Nada bonito — disse calmamente. — Nada agradável. E não existe contra maldição. Não há como bloqueá-la.**

\- A única coisa que resta é correr ou esquivar - falou James, sério.

\- É por isso que ela é tão horrível, apesar de ser instantânea - concordou Alice.

 **Somente uma pessoa no mundo já sobreviveu a ela e está sentada bem aqui na minha frente.**

\- Nada como ser discreto, hum? - murmurou Alice.

 **Harry sentiu seu rosto corar quando os (dois) olhos de Moody fitaram os dele.**

\- Foi a única vez que vi ele focando em um lugar só - falou Hermione.

 **Sentiu que toda a turma também estava olhando para ele.**

\- Se alguém não soubesse ainda, por um milagre, agora... - Ron deu de ombros.

 **Harry encarou o quadro-negro limpo como se estivesse fascinado por sua superfície, mas na realidade sem sequer vê-lo...**

James não sabia porque, mas não tinha gostado dessa frase.

 **Então fora assim que seus pais tinham morrido... Exatamente como aquela aranha.**

Neville estremeceu, sabendo exatamente como Harry tinha se sentido.

 **Será que tinham morrido sem desfiguração nem marcas, também? Será que tinham simplesmente visto um relâmpago verde e ouvido o rumorejo da morte que se aproximou célere, antes que a vida fosse varrida de seus corpos?**

\- Foi uma morte digna - disse Lily com firmeza - Eu não me importo de morrer lutando para salvar aqueles que eu amo.

\- Mas... - Harry hesitou, querendo de dizer que deveria importar. Deveria fazer diferença para ela o fato que ele tivera que crescer sem pai, nem mãe. Ele sabia que eram pensamentos egoístas. Se não fosse por James e Lily, não teria nem sobrevivido. E eles somente se sacrificaram por isso. Mas uma parte de si ressentia-se que os pais tinham escolhido lutar numa guerra e nunca pensaram que a criança que estavam concebendo estaria entrando nesse mundo.

\- Te amamos, Harry - falou James simplesmente.

 **Harry imaginara a morte dos pais muitas vezes nesses três anos, desde que descobrira que tinham sido assassinados, desde que descobrira o que acontecera naquela noite: como Rabicho informara o esconderijo de seus pais a Voldemort, que viera procurá-los em casa. Como o bruxo matara primeiro o pai de Harry. Como James Potter tentara atrasá-lo, enquanto gritava para a mulher apanhar Harry e correr... E Voldemort avançara para Lily Potter, dissera-lhe para se afastar para ele poder matar Harry... Como sua mãe suplicara para que a matasse no lugar do filho, recusara-se a deixar de proteger o filho com o corpo... E então Voldemort a assassinara também, antes de virar a varinha contra Harry...**

Sirius suava frio. Ele queria saber quantas vezes mais seria obrigado a ouvir como seus melhores amigos morreram, como seu afilhado virou órfão. Não aguenta as imagens terríveis que se criava na sua cabeça e um mundo sem James e Lily era assustador.

Lene viu a reação do namorado e segurou a sua mão, o olhou com carinho quando ele virou a cabeça para ela. Ela sempre estaria lá para ele.

 **Harry conhecia esses detalhes porque ouvira a voz dos pais quando enfrentara os dementadores no ano anterior, pois esse era o terrível poder dessas criaturas: forçar suas vítimas a reviverem as piores lembranças de suas vidas e se afogarem, impotentes, no próprio desespero...**

Remus estremeceu, imaginando o que os dementadores teriam feito a Sirius.

\- Mas você é mais forte que elas, Harry - lembrou Regulus, baixinho - Não podem te derrotar.

Harry sorriu para o amigo, grato em ver como ele estava tentando melhorar seu humor, mesmo que isso tudo tivesse ocorrido anos atrás.

 **Harry teve a impressão de que Moody recomeçara a falar de muito longe.**

\- Nem mesmo sentia mais os olhares - comentou Harry.

 **Com um enorme esforço, ele se obrigou a voltar ao presente e fixar a atenção no que o professor dizia.**

 **— _Avada Kedavra_ é uma maldição que exige magia poderosa para lançá-la, vocês podem apanhar as varinhas agora, apontá-las para mim, dizer as palavras e duvido que consigam sequer que o meu nariz sangre. **

\- Só falta se oferecer como teste - resmungou Lene.

 **Mas isto não importa. Não estou aqui para ensiná-los a lançá-la.**

\- Acho que Dumbledore ficaria furioso se esse fosse o caso - concordou George.

 **— Ora, se não há uma contra-maldição, por que estou lhes mostrando essa maldição? Porque vocês precisam conhecê-la.**

\- Para sair de perto assim que ouvir as palavras - murmurou Regulus.

 **Vocês têm que reconhecer o pior. Vocês não querem se colocar em uma situação em que precisem enfrentá-la.**

\- Mas vai acontecer mesmo assim - disse Ginny.

 **"VIGILÂNCIA PERMANENTE!" — berrou ele e a turma inteira tornou a se sobressaltar. — Agora... Essas três maldições, _Avada Kedavra, Imperius e Cruciatus_ , são conhecidas como as Maldições Imperdoáveis. O uso de qualquer uma delas em um semelhante humano é suficiente para ganhar uma pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban. ****É isso que vão ter que enfrentar. É isso que preciso lhes ensinar a combater. Vocês precisam estar preparados. Vocês precisam de armas. Mas, acima de tudo, precisam praticar uma vigilância constante, permanente. Apanhem suas penas... Copiem o que vou ditar...**

\- É uma aula totalmente louca - murmurou Regulus - Mas interessante.

\- Ele é absurdo! - contradisse Lily - Ele não pode usar as Maldiçoes nem nos animais.

 **Os alunos passaram o resto da aula tomando notas sobre cada uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Ninguém falou até a sineta tocar, mas quando Moody os dispensou e eles saíram da sala, explodiram em um falatório irrefreável.**

\- Esse é o melhor sinal que a aula foi boa - murmurou Lene.

 **A maioria dos alunos discutia as maldições em tom de assombro: " _Você viu ela se contorcendo?"_ , e " _quando ele matou a aranha, assim!_ ". **

\- Vocês são um grupo macabro - comentou Lissy.

\- Acho que todos são - disse Dorcas.

 **Comentavam a aula, pensou Harry, como se ela tivesse sido um espetáculo fantástico, mas ele não a achara nada divertida, tampouco Hermione.**

Lily sorriu feliz ao ver que o filho tinha um pouco de juízo.

 **— Anda logo — disse ela tensa para Harry e Ron.**

 **— Não é a biblioteca outra vez, é? — perguntou Ron.**

\- Eu faço outra coisa que não ir a biblioteca - resmungou Hermione.

 **— Não — respondeu a garota, secamente, apontando para um corredor lateral. — Neville.**

 **Neville estava em pé sozinho, no meio do corredor, de olhos fixos na parede de pedra oposta, com a mesma expressão horrorizada e pasma que fizera quando Moody demonstrara a Maldição Cruciatus.**

\- Você não estava nada bem - murmurou Alice, preocupada.

\- A aula toda me lembrou de vocês - falou Neville, baixo.

Alice o abraçou forte por alguns segundos, sem conseguir pensar em dizer nada.

 **— Neville? — chamou Hermione de mansinho.**

Alice sorriu para ela, sabia que estava tentando ser uma boa amiga.

 **Neville virou a cabeça.**

 **— Ah, oi — disse ele, a voz mais aguda do que habitualmente. — Aula interessante, não foi? Que será que tem para o jantar, estou... Estou morto de fome, vocês não?**

 **— Neville, você está bem? — perguntou Hermione.**

 **— Ah, claro, estou ótimo — balbuciou o garoto, na voz anormalmente aguda. — Jantar muito interessante... Quero dizer, aula... Que será que tem para se comer?**

\- Neville... - falou Ginny com um tom de pena. Não queria o amigo tivesse que enfrentar aquele dia sozinho.

 **Ron lançou a Harry um olhar assustado.**

 **— Neville, que...?**

 **Mas eles ouviram às costas um som seco e metálico estranho e, ao se virarem, viram o Professor Moody vindo em sua direção.**

Remus rosnou. O que esse professor iria fazer agora? Já não tinha feito o suficiente?

 **Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, observando-o apreensivos, mas quando ele falou, foi com um rosnado bem mais baixo e gentil do que tinham ouvido até então.**

 **— Está tudo bem, filho — disse ele a Neville. — Por que não vem até a minha sala? Vamos... Podemos tomar uma xícara de chá...**

\- Se estava preocupado com ele de verdade, o chamava antes da aula para dizer sobre o que seria e o dava opção de falta - falou Ginny friamente.

\- Está tudo bem, Gi - Neville tentou a acalmar.

 **Neville ficou ainda mais assustado ante a perspectiva de tomar chá com Moody. Ele não se mexeu nem falou.**

\- Não entendia o que ele queria comigo - disse Neville.

 **Moody virou o olho mágico para Harry.**

 **— Você está bem, não está, Potter?**

 **— Estou — disse Harry, quase em tom de desafio.**

Regulus balançou a cabeça. Harry era muito transparente.

 **O olho azul de Moody estremeceu de leve na órbita ao examinar Harry. Então falou:**

 **— Vocês têm que saber. Parece cruel, talvez, mas vocês têm que saber.**

\- Não parece cruel, é cruel - corrigiu Lily.

 **Não adianta fingir...**

\- Fingir não, mas é preciso um preparo maior antes de simplesmente jogar essas Maldições - comentou Hermione secamente.

 **Bom... Venha, Longbottom, tenho uns livros que podem lhe interessar.**

 **Neville olhou suplicante para Harry, Ron e Hermione, mas eles não disseram nada,**

\- Grande amigos vocês são - ironizou Fred.

\- Estávamos todos confusos demais - disse Ron, arrependido.

 **de modo que o garoto não teve escolha senão se deixar conduzir, uma das mãos nodosas de Moody em seu ombro.**

\- Estou com medo disso - murmurou Dorcas.

\- Não, foi tranquilo - falou Neville.

 **— Que foi que houve? — perguntou Ron, observando Neville e Moody virarem para outro corredor.**

 **— Não sei — disse Hermione, parecendo pensativa.**

\- Mais um mistério a ser resolvido - murmurou Ginny.

 **— Mas foi uma aula e tanto, hein? — disse Ron a Harry, quando se dirigiam ao Salão Principal. — Fred e George tinham razão, não é? Ele realmente conhece o assunto.**

\- Se quer saber, conhece bem demais - resmungou Regulus. Certo, o homem era um auror, mas só porque ele tinha permissão para matar, deixava isso ok?

 **Quando ele lançou a _Avada Kedavra_ , o jeito com que aquela aranha simplesmente morreu, apagou na hora...**

Ron resmungou baixinho, agora conseguia ver o quão idiota tinha sido.

 **Mas Ron se calou de súbito ao ver a expressão no rosto de Harry, e não tornou a falar até chegarem ao salão,**

\- Sábia decisão.

 **quando comentou que era melhor eles começarem a preparar as predições da Professora Trelawney àquela noite, porque iam demorar horas naquilo.**

\- Quanto tempo você pode passar inventado mentiras? - resmungou Josh.

 **Hermione não entrou na conversa de Harry e Ron durante o jantar, mas comeu furiosamente depressa e, em seguida, foi para a biblioteca.**

\- Normal já.

 **Harry e Ron voltaram à Torre da Grifinória, e Harry, que não pensara em outra coisa durante todo o jantar, agora levantou o assunto das Maldições Imperdoáveis.**

 **— Moody e Dumbledore não ficariam encrencados se o Ministério soubesse que vimos lançar as maldições? — perguntou Harry ao se aproximarem da Mulher Gorda.**

\- E como o Ministério não vai saber, eu não sei - resmungou Ginny.

 **— Provavelmente — disse Ron. — Mas Dumbledore sempre fez as coisas do jeito dele, não é, e Moody, eu imagino, já anda encrencado há anos. Atacar primeiro e fazer perguntas depois, veja só a história das latas de lixo. Biruta.**

\- Será que isso ajudou ao Ministério a interferir em Hogwarts? - peguntou Fred, pensativo.

\- Provavelmente.

\- Como assim interferir? - perguntou James.

\- Vocês vão ver.

 **A Mulher Gorda girou para frente, revelando a passagem e eles entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória, que estava cheia e barulhenta.**

\- Os grifinórios são pessoas barulhentas - corrigiu Frank.

 **— Vamos apanhar o nosso material de Adivinhação, então? — disse Harry.**

 **— Acho que sim — gemeu Ron.**

 **Os dois subiram ao dormitório para apanhar os livros e mapas e encontraram Neville sozinho, sentado na cama, lendo. Parecia bem mais calmo do que ao fim da aula de Moody, embora ainda não estivesse completamente normal.**

\- Como você percebeu isso? - perguntou Dorcas espantada.

Harry deu de ombros. Não lembrava.

 **Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos.**

\- Está explicado.

 **— Você está bem, Neville? — perguntou Harry.**

 **— Ah, estou. Estou ótimo, obrigado. Lendo o livro que o Professor Moody me emprestou...**

 **Ele mostrou o livro: _Plantas Mediterrâneas e Suas Propriedades Mágicas_.**

Harry resmungou mentalmente. Porque não percebera que Moody não seria do tipo de ler esses livros?

 **— Parece que a Professora Sprout disse a ele que sou realmente bom em Herbologia — disse Neville.**

\- Você é excelente - disse Ginny. Neville sorriu.

 **Havia um quê de orgulho em sua voz que Harry raramente ouvira antes. — O professor achou que eu gostaria deste.**

\- Nisso ele acertou - disse Neville.

 **Repetir para Neville o que a Professora Sprout dissera, pensou Harry, fora uma maneira muito delicada de animar o garoto, porque Neville raramente ouvia alguém dizer que ele era bom em alguma coisa. Era o tipo de coisa que o Professor Lupin teria feito.**

 **Harry fez uma careta, mal acreditando que tinha comparado os dois.**

\- Remus, Harry. Não Professor Lupin - corrigiu Remus.

 **Harry e Ron apanharam seus exemplares de _Esclarecendo o Futuro_ **

\- Não acredito que gastei dinheiro com isso - resmungou Ron.

 **e voltaram à sala comunal, procuraram uma mesa e começaram a trabalhar nas predições para o mês seguinte. Uma hora mais tarde, tinham feito pouco progresso,**

\- Uma coisa tão inútil e leva tanto tempo - resmungou James.

 **embora a mesa estivesse coalhada de pedaços de pergaminho cobertos com somas e símbolos e o cérebro de Harry estivesse enevoado, como se impregnado pela fumaça da lareira da Professora Trelawney.**

 **— Não tenho a menor ideia do significado disso — falou ele examinando a longa lista de cálculos.**

\- Ninguém entende mesmo - George deu de ombros.

 **— Sabe de uma coisa — disse Ron, cujos cabelos estavam de pé de tanto o garoto passar os dedos por eles, cheio de frustração. — Acho que voltamos à velha regra da Adivinhação.**

 **— Quê... Inventar?**

 **— É — disse Ron, varrendo da mesa o monte de anotações e mergulhando a pena no tinteiro para começar a escrever.**

\- É o melhor jeito de fazer as tarefas de Trelawney - disse Ron e Ginny riu.

 **— Na próxima segunda-feira — disse ele enquanto escrevia — há grande probabilidade de eu apanhar uma tosse, devido à infeliz conjunção de Marte com Júpiter. — Ele ergueu os olhos para Harry. — Você conhece ela, escreve uma porção de desgraças que ela engole tudo.**

\- Se puder acrescentar uma morte, melhor ainda - falou Neville.

 **— Certo — disse Harry, amassando seu primeiro rascunho e atirando-o por cima das cabeças de um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano que conversavam.**

\- Tenha mais respeito - Lily resmungou. Essa atitude fora tão James.

 **— Muito bem... Na segunda-feira vou correr o perigo de... Hum... Me queimar.**

 **— E vai mesmo — disse Ron sombriamente — vamos ver os _explosivins_ de novo. **

\- Seu subconsciente já está em alerta para aula de Hagrid - comentou Regulus secamente.

 **Na, terça-feira, vou... Hum...**

 **— Perder algo valioso — disse Harry, que folheava o _Esclarecendo o Futuro_ à procura de ideias.**

 **— Boa — disse Ron, copiando-a. — Por causa de... Hum... Mercúrio. Por que você não leva uma punhalada pelas costas de alguém que você pensou que fosse amigo?**

 **— Legal... — disse Harry, anotando a sugestão — por que... Vênus está na décima segunda casa.**

\- É quase fazer um horóscopo isso - resmungou Lissy.

 **— E na quarta-feira, acho que vou levar a pior em uma briga.**

 **— Aah, eu ia ter uma briga. O.K., vou perder uma aposta.**

\- Não roubem as ideias um do outro.

 **— É, você vai apostar que vou ganhar a minha briga...**

\- Que futuro lindo - ironizou Lily.

 **Os garotos continuaram a inventar predições (que foram se tornando mais trágicas) por mais uma hora, enquanto a sala comunal se esvaziava à medida que as pessoas iam se deitar.**

\- Mas vocês são alunos dedicados, mais ou menos...

 **Bichento foi até os dois, deu um salto leve para uma cadeira vazia e mirou Harry misteriosamente, de um modo semelhante ao de Hermione quando sabia que os garotos não estavam fazendo o dever de casa direito.**

\- Esse seu gato com certeza é um animago, não é possível - falou Frank.

\- Bichento é inteligente, só isso.

 **Correndo o olhar pela sala, tentando pensar em alguma desgraça que ainda não tivesse usado, Harry viu Fred e George sentados junto à parede oposta, as cabeças encostadas uma na outra, as penas na mão, examinando um pedaço de pergaminho. Era muito estranho ver os dois escondidos em um canto, trabalhando em silêncio, em geral eles gostavam de ficar no meio da confusão e de serem o centro das atenções.**

\- Estávamos tentando sermos legais e dar a chance de outras pessoas brilharem - falou Fred com um brilho predatório no olhar.

 **Havia um certo sigilo no jeito como estudavam um único pergaminho, e Harry se lembrou dos dois sentados juntos, escrevendo alguma coisa, lá na Toca. Ele pensara na época que era outro formulário para as "Gemialidades" Weasley, mas desta vez parecia diferente, se não, eles com certeza teriam deixado Lee Jordan participar da travessura.**

\- Lee é um amigo incrível - disse George, apenas, gostando do mistério.

 **Harry ficou imaginando se teria alguma coisa a ver com a inscrição no Torneio Tribruxo.**

\- Temos um plano para isso - falou simplesmente Fred.

\- Que falhou grandiosamente - cochichou Ron para Ginny, rindo juntos.

 **Enquanto Harry observava, George sacudiu a cabeça para Fred, rabiscou alguma coisa com a pena e disse, num tom muito baixo que, mesmo assim, ecoou pela sala quase deserta:**

 **— Não... Assim parece que nós o estamos acusando. Temos que ter cuidado...**

\- Cuidado? Vocês? - brincou Neville.

 **Então George deu uma olhada na sala e viu que Harry o observava. Harry sorriu e voltou depressa às suas predições, não queria que George pensasse que ele estava bisbilhotando.**

\- Mas você estava - disse George com um sorriso Maroto.

 **Logo depois, os gêmeos enrolaram o pergaminho, deram boa-noite e foram se deitar.**

\- É algo secreto o suficiente para vocês sumirem - disse Lene, curiosa.

 **Fred e George tinham saído havia uns dez minutos quando o buraco do retrato se abriu e Hermione entrou na sala comunal, trazendo um rolo de pergaminho em uma das mãos e uma caixa, cujo conteúdo fazia barulho, na outra.**

 **Bichento arqueou as costas, ronronando.**

\- Todos estão estranhos.

 **— Olá — disse ela — acabei!**

 **— Eu também! — disse Ron em tom triunfante, largando a pena.**

 **Hermione se sentou, deixou as coisas que carregava em uma poltrona vazia e puxou as predições de Ron para ver.**

\- Adoro como tenho privacidade - disse Ron.

 **— Não vai ter um mês nada bom, hein? — disse ela ironicamente, quando Bichento veio se enroscar em seu colo.**

 **— Bom, pelo menos estou prevenido — bocejou Ron.**

\- Esse é o meu irmão, sempre vendo o lado positivo das coisas - ironizou Ginny.

 **— Você parece que vai se afogar duas vezes — disse a garota.**

 **— Ah, vou, é? — disse Ron baixando os olhos para suas predições. — É melhor eu trocar uma delas por um acidente com um hipogrifo desembestado.**

\- Tem um número máximo que vezes que você pode se afogar, afinal - falou Ron falsamente sério.

 **— Você não acha que está um pouco óbvio que você inventou isso tudo? — perguntou Hermione.**

 **— Como é que você se atreve! — exclamou Ron, fingindo-se ofendido. — Estivemos trabalhando como elfos domésticos aqui!**

\- Não foi a melhor coisa a se dizer - falou Neville, já imaginando como Hermione ficaria feliz.

 **Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

 **— É só uma expressão — acrescentou ele depressa.**

\- Vinda de um contexto histórico de opressão - Hermione completou.

 **Harry pousou a pena, tendo acabado de predizer a própria morte por decapitação.**

\- Vocês são tão positivos - ironizou Lissy.

\- Bem, pelo menos Trelawney fica feliz - falou Harry.

\- Nada a deixa mais feliz que a morte de Harry - acrescentou Ron.

 **— Que é que tem nessa caixa? — perguntou ele, apontando-a.**

 **— Engraçado você perguntar — respondeu a garota com um olhar feio para Ron.**

 **Tirou então a tampa e mostrou o conteúdo aos garotos. Dentro havia uns cinquenta distintivos, de cores diferentes, mas todos com os mesmos dizeres: F.A.L.E.**

Ron e Harry trocaram olhares de dor.

 **— Fale? — estranhou Harry, apanhando um distintivo e examinando-o. — Que significa isso?**

 **— Não é fale — protestou Hermione impaciente. — É F-A-L-E. Quer dizer, _Fundo de Apoio à Libertação dos Elfos_.**

\- Que coisa interessante - Lily falou.

 **— Nunca ouvi falar nisso — disse Ron.**

 **— Ora, é claro que não ouviu — disse Hermione energicamente. — Acabei de fundar o movimento.**

Lily olhou surpresa para a menina. Era tão bom ver alguém realmente tentando mudar algo que acreditava ser errado.

 **— Ah, é? — disse Ron com um ar levemente surpreso. — E quantos membros já tem?**

 **— Bom, se vocês dois se alistarem... Três.**

Fred, George, James e Sirius riram.

\- Grande movimento! - falou o Black.

\- Não ligue, Hermione. As coisas sempre começam de algum lugar - disse Remus.

 **— E você acha que queremos andar por aí usando distintivos que dizem "fale", é? — falou Ron.**

 **— F-A-L-E! — corrigiu-o Hermione irritada. — Eu ia pôr "Fim ao Abuso Ultrajante dos Nossos Irmãos Mágicos" e "Campanha para Mudar sua Condição", mas não dava certo.**

\- Definitivamente não - falou Regulus em um tom de escárnio.

 **Então F.A.L.E. é o título do nosso manifesto.**

\- Vocês viram que ela já assumiu que faríamos parte - disse Ron para os irmãos.

 **Ela brandiu um rolo de pergaminho para os garotos.**

 **— Andei pesquisando minuciosamente na biblioteca. A escravatura dos elfos já existe há séculos. Custo a acreditar que ninguém tenha feito nada contra ela até agora.**

 **— Hermione, abra bem os ouvidos — disse Ron em voz alta. — Eles. Gostam. Disso. Gostam de ser escravizados!**

\- Não foi o melhor jeito de explicar - resmungou Ginny.

 **— A curto prazo, os nossos objetivos — disse Hermione, falando ainda mais alto do que o amigo e agindo como se não tivesse ouvido uma única palavra**

\- Dois cabeças duras - disse Harry.

\- E você é outro - resmungou Ron.

 **— são obter para os elfos um salário mínimo justo e condições de trabalho decentes. A longo prazo, os nossos objetivos incluem mudar a lei que proíbe o uso da varinha e tentar admitir um elfo no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, porque eles são vergonhosamente sub-representados.**

\- Sempre falava sobre mudar as leis com meus amigos quando tinha 14 anos - brincou Lene.

\- Mas comparado ao que eles já enfrentaram, isso não é nada - lembrou Dorcas.

 **— E como é que vamos fazer tudo isso? — perguntou Harry.**

\- Não pergunta - falou Neville.

 **— Vamos começar recrutando novos membros — disse Hermione feliz. — Achei que dois sicles para entrar, o que paga o distintivo, e o produto da venda pode financiar a distribuição de folhetos.**

\- Duvido que alguém vá comprar isso - disse James honesto e se encolheu do chute que Lily o deu.

 **Você é o tesoureiro, Ron, tenho lá em cima uma latinha para você fazer a coleta, e você, Harry, o secretário, por isso você talvez queira anotar tudo que estou dizendo agora, para registrar a nossa primeira reunião.**

\- Você realmente tinha certeza que eles aceitariam - falou Alice.

\- Aprendi a contar com eles - falou Hermione simplesmente.

 **Houve uma pausa em que Hermione sorriu radiante para os dois, e Harry se dilacerou entre a exasperação com a amiga e a vontade de rir da cara de Ron.**

\- Aquele situação em que você não sabe qual amigo apoiar - falou Alice.

 **O silêncio foi quebrado, não por Ron, que de qualquer maneira parecia estar temporariamente mudo de espanto,**

\- Muito para digerir - resmungou.

 **mas por umas batidinhas leves na janela.**

 **Harry correu os olhos pela sala agora vazia e viu, iluminada pelo luar, uma coruja branquíssima encarapitada no peitoril da janela.**

 **— Edwiges! — gritou ele,**

\- Essa coruja é muito esperta mesmo - disse Alice - Sabe até a hora de aparecer.

 **precipitando-se pela sala para abrir a janela do lado oposto.**

 **Edwiges entrou, voou pela sala e pousou na mesa em cima das predições de Harry.**

 **— Até que enfim! — exclamou Harry, correndo atrás da coruja.**

 **— Ela trouxe uma resposta!**

\- Já tinha até me esquecido da carta - falou Lily.

 **— exclamou Ron, excitado, apontando para um pedaço sujo de pergaminho preso à perna de Edwiges.**

 **Harry desamarrou-o depressa e se sentou para ler, depois do que Edwiges voou para o joelho do garoto, piando baixinho.**

 **— Que é que ele diz? — perguntou Hermione ofegante.**

 **A carta era muito curta e parecia ter sido escrita com muita pressa.**

\- Sirius provavelmente estava com medo de ser observado - falou Remus em um tom de fatos. Não achava que o amigo iria apreciar pena.

 **Harry leu-a em voz alta.**

 ** _Harry,  
Estou viajando para o norte imediatamente. A notícia sobre a sua cicatriz é o último de uma série de acontecimentos estranhos que têm chegado aos meus ouvidos._**

James sorriu. Lá estava mais uma prova que nada iria impedir Sirius de tentar cuidar de Harry.

 ** _Se ela tornar a doer, procure imediatamente Dumbledore, dizem que ele tirou Olho-Tonto da aposentadoria, o que significa que tem identificado os sinais, mesmo que os outros não os vejam._**

\- Ou não queiram ver - corrigiu Harry.

 ** _Logo entrarei em contato com você. Dê minhas lembranças a Ron e Hermione._**

 ** _Fique de olhos abertos, Harry._**

 ** _Sirius._**

 **Harry olhou para Ron e Hermione, que retribuíram o seu olhar.**

 **— Ele está viajando para o norte? — sussurrou Hermione. — Está voltando?**

 **— Dumbledore tem identificado que sinais? — perguntou Ron, parecendo perplexo.**

 **— Harry, que é que está acontecendo?**

\- Parece que sua carta causou mais confusão que tudo - falou Regulus. Sirius só o encarou.

 **Pois Harry acabara de dar um soco na própria testa, sacudindo Edwiges para fora do colo.**

 **— Eu não devia ter contado a ele! — disse Harry furioso.**

\- Claro que devia! Eu sou seu padrinho e quero estar informado - falou Sirius, indignado. Não aceitaria Harry acreditar que pudesse esconder as coisas dele.

\- Sirius está certo, Harry. Ele é o seu padrinho e você deve contar com ele - disse Lily, séria.

Harry somente os olhou. Não tinha como contar com o seu Sirius, porque ele estava morto.

 **— Do que é que você está falando? — perguntou Ron, surpreso.**

 **— Fiz ele pensar que precisa voltar! — disse Harry, agora batendo o punho na mesa de modo que a coruja foi parar no espaldar da cadeira de Ron, piando indignada. — Precisa voltar porque acha que estou correndo perigo!**

\- Você está sempre correndo perigo - falou Regulus.

\- Eu sei, eu sei.

 **E não há nada errado comigo! E não tenho nada para você — falou ele com rispidez para Edwiges, que batia o bico, esperançosa — vai ter que ir para o corujal se quiser comida.**

\- HARRY! Você não pode falar assim!

\- Desculpa, mãe.

\- Deixa ela chegar no próximo livro - sussurrou Ron para Hermione.

 **Edwiges lançou ao dono um olhar extremamente ofendido saiu voando pela janela aberta, raspando a asa na cabeça dele ao sair.**

\- Eu sempre disse que ela era inteligente - disse Alice.

 **— Harry — começou Hermione, numa voz tranquilizadora.**

 **— Vou me deitar — disse Harry impaciente. — Vejo vocês de manhã.**

 **Em cima, no dormitório, ele vestiu o pijama e enfiou-se na cama de colunas, mas não se sentiu nem um pouco cansado.**

\- Só pense em fazer algo estúpido agora - falou Lene.

 **Se Sirius voltasse e fosse apanhado seria culpa dele, Harry. Por que não ficara calado? Uma dorzinha à toa e ele fora tagarelar... Se tivesse tido o juízo de guardar a dor só para si...**

\- Não faria bem para ninguém - falou Remus.

 **Ele ouviu Ron entrar no dormitório pouco depois, mas não falou com o amigo.**

 **Durante um longo tempo, Harry ficou contemplando o dossel escuro de sua cama. O dormitório estava completamente silencioso e, se ele estivesse menos preocupado, teria reparado que a ausência dos costumeiros roncos de Neville significava que ele não era o único que estava acordado.**

\- Obrigado, Harry, por divulgar que eu ronco.

\- Foi mal.


	19. Beauxbatons e Durmstrang

Luna potter 124: Obrigada pelo comentário :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 - Beauxbatons e Durmstrang**

* * *

 **Logo cedo na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com um plano inteiramente formado na cabeça,**

\- Não sabia que você conseguia agir sem ser no improviso - disse George surpreso.

 **como se o seu cérebro adormecido tivesse trabalhado naquilo a noite toda.**

\- Talvez estivesse, quem sabe? - falou Frank, dando de ombros.

 **Ele se levantou e se vestiu à luz fraca do amanhecer, saiu do dormitório sem acordar Ron e desceu para o salão comunal, àquela hora deserto.**

\- Na corvinal, sempre tem alguém acordado. Os alunos tem hábitos esquisitos de sono - falou Frank. Ele mesmo já acordara no meio da noite várias vezes para trabalhar numa descoberta que surgira de repente.

\- Nós somos preguiçosos demais para isso, obrigada - disse Ginny.

 **Ali apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho na mesa em cima da qual ainda se achava o dever de Adivinhação e escreveu a seguinte carta:**

 ** _Caro Sirius,_**

 ** _Acho que imaginei a dor na minha cicatriz, eu estava quase dormindo quando lhe escrevi a última carta. Você não precisa voltar, vai tudo bem aqui. Não se preocupe comigo, sinto a cabeça completamente normal._**

 ** _Harry._**

\- E essa carta não convenceu ninguém - resmungou Sirius.

 **Depois, Harry passou pelo buraco do retrato, subiu as escadas do castelo silencioso (só foi detido brevemente por Pirraça, que tentou virar um enorme vaso em cima dele no meio do corredor do quarto andar)**

\- Sempre agradável - resmungou Lily.

 **e finalmente chegou ao corujal, que ficava no alto da Torre Oeste.**

 **O corujal era uma sala circular revestida de pedra; um tanto fria e varrida por correntes de vento, porque nenhuma das janelas tinha vidro. O chão era coberto de palha, titica de coruja e esqueletos de ratos e arganazes que as corujas regurgitavam. Centenas e mais centenas de corujas de todas as espécies imagináveis estavam aninhadas ali em poleiros que subiam até o alto da torre, quase todas adormecidas, embora aqui e ali um redondo olho cor de âmbar olhasse feio para o garoto.**

\- Você sabe como fazer um lugar parecer um filme de terror - comentou Alice. Não era assim que ela via o corujal de jeito nenhum.

 **Harry localizou Edwiges aninhada entre uma coruja-das-torres e uma coruja castanho-amarelada, e correu para ela, escorregando um pouco no chão coberto de excremento.**

\- Muito charmoso - riu Ginny. O seu namorado podia enfrentar Voldemort, mas um chão escorregadio podia derrotá-lo.

 **Levou um certo tempo para convencê-la a acordar e olhar para ele porque sua coruja não parava de mudar de lugar no poleiro, virando-lhe o rabo.**

\- Parece que alguém está irritada ainda - comentou Lily divertida. Nunca soubera que corujas podiam ser tão sentimentais.

 **Evidentemente continuava furiosa com a falta de gratidão que ele demonstrara na noite anterior. Por fim, foi a insinuação de Harry que ela poderia estar demasiado cansada e que talvez ele pedisse Pigwidgeon emprestado a Ron que a fez esticar a perna e permitir ao dono amarrar nela a carta.**

\- Não acredito que você manipulou uma coruja a fazer o que você quer - disse Regulus incrédulo e depois abriu um largo sorriso, claramente orgulhoso.

 **— Ache ele, está bem? — pediu Harry, alisando o dorso de Edwiges enquanto a levava no braço até uma das aberturas na parede. — Antes que os dementadores façam isso.**

\- Não se preocupe, fugi dos dementadores uma vez, consigo fazer de novo - falou Sirius, arrogante.

 **Ela lhe deu uma mordidela no dedo, talvez com mais força do que normalmente teria feito, mas, mesmo assim, piou baixinho de uma maneira que o deixou tranquilo.**

Harry sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Sentia falta de Edwiges e parecia injusto que ela tivesse por causa de Voldemort quando nem humana era.

 **Em seguida abriu as asas e levantou voo para o céu do amanhecer. Harry observou-a desaparecer de vista com a conhecida sensação de mal-estar no estômago. Antes tivera tanta certeza de que a resposta de Sirius aliviaria suas preocupações em vez de aumentá-las.**

 _Mas nada na vida dele é simples assim,_ pensou Regulus com tristeza. Nesse momento, desejou que sempre tivesse sido mais próximo de Sirius e James. Quem sabe assim não poderia ter ajudado Harry?

Sirius sentiu-se culpado. Parecia que ele sempre complicava as coisas mais para Harry. Mas sua função não justamente ajudá-lo?

 **— Isso foi uma mentira, Harry — falou Hermione com severidade ao café da manhã, quando o garoto contou a ela e a Ron o que fizera. — Você não imaginou que sua cicatriz estava doendo e sabe muito bem disso.**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Claro que Harry sabia disso. Qual a necessidade de apontar o óbvio?

 **— E daí? — retrucou Harry. — Ele não vai voltar para Azkaban por minha causa.**

\- Você não é responsável por mim, Harry - falou Sirius.

 **— Esquece — disse Ron com aspereza a Hermione, quando ela abriu a boca para continuar a discussão e, uma vez na vida, a garota atendeu ao amigo e se calou.**

\- Nunca achei que isso fosse acontecer - falou Ginny chocada. O dia em que Hermione e Harry iriam discutir, mas Ron intervira? Devia ser um milagre.

 **Harry fez o que pôde para não se preocupar com Sirius nas semanas seguintes.**

Hermione fez uma careta. Era isso que seu amigo chamava de tentar?

 **É verdade que não conseguia deixar de olhar para os lados, ansiosamente, toda manhã quando as corujas chegavam trazendo o correio e tarde da noite antes de dormir, tinha horríveis visões em que Sirius era encurralado pelos dementadores em alguma rua escura de Londres. Mas entre um momento e outro, ele tentava não pensar no padrinho.**

\- Isso, tente se preocupar com coisas normais - encorajou James. Harry tentando salvar Sirius não ajudaria nenhum dos dois.

 **Desejou que ainda tivesse o Quadribol para distraí-lo, nada dava tão certo para uma cabeça preocupada quanto um treino exaustivo. Por outro lado, as aulas estavam se tornando cada vez mais difíceis e exigindo que se esforçasse mais do que nunca, principalmente a de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**

\- Sempre achei que você fosse um natural nessa matéria - comentou Neville surpreso.

\- A maioria das aulas, eu acompanhava com facilidade. Mas as do quarto ano, eu precisava estudar bastante - admitiu Harry.

 **Para surpresa dos alunos, o Professor Moody anunciara que ia lançar a _Maldição Imperius_ sobre cada um deles, a fim de demonstrar o seu poder e verificar se conseguiam resistir aos seus efeitos.**

\- Ele dá alguma aula sobre algo que não seja ilegal? - resmungou Lily.

 **— Mas... Se o senhor disse que é ilegal, professor — perguntou Hermione incerta** **,**

\- Bom saber que eu não sou a única preocupada - murmurou Evans.

 **quando Moody afastou as carteiras com um movimento amplo da varinha, deixando uma clareira no meio da sala. — O senhor disse... Que usá-la contra outro ser humano era...**

Regulus resmungou mentalmente. Ali estava uma oportunidade única de aprenderem algo importantíssimo sobre defesa pessoal e os grifinórios vinham com regras para evitar. Regras era insignificantes comparado a essa chance.

 **— Dumbledore quer que vocês aprendam qual é o efeito que ela produz em uma pessoa — disse Moody, o olho mágico girando para a garota e se fixando nela sem piscar, com uma expressão misteriosa. — Se a senhorita preferir aprender pelo método difícil... Quando alguém a lançar contra a senhorita para controlá-la... Para mim está bem. A senhorita está dispensada da aula. Pode se retirar.**

\- Você é saí de aulas com muita frequência para quem ama aprender - observou Josh.

\- Eu não saí! - ela protestou.

\- Concordo que deve ser muito melhor aprender num ambiente controlado como lidar, mas com certeza existe alguma lei contra isso.

 **Ele apontou um dedo nodoso para a porta. Hermione ficou muito vermelha e murmurou alguma coisa no sentido de que a pergunta não significava que ela quisesse sair. Harry e Ron sorriram um para o outro. Eles sabiam que Hermione preferia beber pus de _bubotúberas_ do que perder uma lição daquela importância.**

\- Não vou negar - disse Hermione simplesmente, quando os outros a encararam com expectativa.

 **O professor começou a chamar os alunos à frente e a lançar a maldição sobre eles, um de cada vez.**

Regulus e Snape trocaram uma conversa silenciosa, desconfiados. Moody planejava lançar maldição em todos os alunos? Isso era estranho, porque para aguentar tanto tempo, o auror teria que estar extremamente acostumado a lançá-la e eles não viam como isso podia acontecer.

 **Harry observou os colegas fazerem as coisas mais extraordinárias sob a influência da _Imperius_.**

Neville estremeceu, essa aula tinha sido assustadora.

 **Dean Thomas deu três voltas pela sala aos saltos, cantando o hino nacional.**

\- Sempre soube que ele era patriota - disse James, dando uma risadinha no final.

 **Lavender Brown imitou um esquilo. Neville executou uma série de acrobacias surpreendentes,**

\- Sempre quis que meu filho fosse um atleta olímpico - brincou Frank.

 **que ele certamente não teria conseguido em condições normais.**

\- O quê? Você está duvidando das minhas capacidades? - falou Neville.

\- Não, jamais - respondeu Harry.

 **Nenhum deles parecia ser capaz de resistir à maldição,** **e cada um só voltava ao normal quando Moody a desfazia.**

\- Normal, não é simples resistir ao _Imperius_ \- comentou Frank.

 **— Potter — rosnou Moody — você é o próximo.**

 **O garoto se adiantou até o meio da sala, no espaço que Moody deixara livre. O professor ergueu a varinha, apontou-a para Harry e disse:**

 **— _Imperio_.**

 **Foi uma sensação maravilhosa.**

\- Talvez por isso ela seja a mais perigosa das três - comentou Lissy - Como uma droga.

 **Harry sentiu que flutuava e todos os pensamentos e preocupações em sua mente desapareceram suavemente, deixando apenas uma felicidade vaga e inexplicável. Ele ficou ali extremamente relaxado, vagamente consciente de que todos o observavam.**

Neville tentou se lembrar se tinha sentido as mesmas coisas quando estava sob o Imperius, mas não se lembrava de se sentir observado.

 **Então, ouviu a voz de Olho-Tonto Moody ecoar em uma célula distante do seu cérebro vazio: _Salte para cima da carteira... Salte para cima da carteira..._**

\- Melhor do que fazer acrobacias - falou Ginny.

 **Harry dobrou os joelhos obedientemente, preparando-se para saltar.**

 ** _Salte para cima da carteira..._**

 ** _Mas por quê?_ Outra voz despertara no fundo de sua mente.**

\- Meu filho, sempre rebelde - disse James, abrindo um sorriso predador enquanto percebia o que estão acontecendo.

 **Que coisa boba para alguém fazer, francamente, disse a voz.**

 ** _Salte para cima da carteira..._**

 ** _Não, acho que não, obrigado_ , disse a segunda voz, com mais firmeza... _Não, não quero..._**

 ** _Salte! AGORA!_**

Neville olhou interessado para o amigo. Então era assim que Harry se sentia quando estava lutando contra a maldição?

 **A próxima coisa que Harry sentiu foi uma imensa dor. Ele saltou e tentou não saltar ao mesmo tempo, o resultado foi se estatelar em cima de uma carteira, derrubando-a, e, pela dor que sentiu nas pernas, fraturar as duas rótulas.**

Lily fez uma careta. Claro que seu filho tinha que ser o único que se machucaria.

\- É impressionante, Harry! - comemoravam os outros, surpresos.

Harry deu um sorriso modesto.

 **— Agora está melhor! — rosnou a voz de Moody e, de repente, Harry percebeu que a sensação de vazio e os ecos tinham desaparecido de sua mente.**

\- Você conseguiu animá-lo - falou James - Agora ele não vai te deixar em paz.

 **Lembrou-se com exatidão do que estava acontecendo e a dor nos joelhos pareceu dobrar de intensidade.**

\- A adrenalina está passando - murmurou Dorcas.

 **— Olhem só isso, vocês todos... Potter resistiu! Lutou contra a maldição e quase a venceu! Vamos experimentar de novo, Potter, e vocês prestem atenção, observem os olhos dele, é onde vocês vão ver, muito bem, Potter, muito bem mesmo! Eles vão ter trabalho para controlar você!**

\- Qualquer um tem trabalho controlando Harry - comentou Hermione afetuosamente.

 **— Pelo jeito que ele fala — resmungou Harry, ao sair mancando da aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, uma hora depois (Moody insistira que Harry mostrasse do que era capaz, quatro vezes seguidas, até o garoto conseguir resistir inteiramente à maldição)**

\- Você foi submetido a maldição quatro vezes? - exclamou Lily ao mesmo tempo que James falava: - Você conseguiu resistir?!

\- Eu me cansei um pouco, mas no final, acabei entendendo o que tinha de fazer - comentou Harry.

Frank balançou a cabeça. Harry realmente tinha muito talento.

 **— a gente poderia pensar que vai ser atacado a qualquer momento.**

\- É nisso que ele acredita - falou Harry. _Ou pelo menos o verdadeiro Moody,_ pensou.

 **— É, eu sei — respondeu Ron, que estava saltitando, um passo sim outro não.**

\- A aula fora incrível - comentou feliz. Claro que no final Moody tinha se tornado um psicopata, mas...

 **Tivera muito mais dificuldade com a maldição do que Harry, embora Moody lhe garantisse que os efeitos passariam até a hora do almoço.**

 _Fazia sentido,_ pensou Ginny _, Ron sempre escutara demais o que lhe diziam._

 **— Falando em paranoia... — Ron espiou nervosamente por cima do ombro para verificar se estavam mesmo fora do campo de audição de Moody, e continuou: — Não me admira que tenham ficado contentes em se livrar dele no Ministério. Você ouviu quando ele contou ao Seamus o que fez com a bruxa que gritou "buu" atrás dele, no dia primeiro de abril? E quando é que a gente vai ter como resistir à Maldição Imperius com todo o resto que tem para fazer?**

\- Na vida, temos que escolher prioridades - disse Alice, simplesmente.

 **Todos os alunos do quarto ano haviam notado que decididamente houvera um aumento na quantidade de deveres exigida deles neste trimestre.**

\- Só esperem chegar ao quinto ano - alertou Frank.

\- Nem me fala - disse Ginny.

 **A Professora Minerva explicou o porquê, quando a turma gemeu particularmente alto à vista do dever de Transfiguração que ela passava.**

\- Não que eles estejam reclamando, de jeito nenhum.

 **— Vocês agora estão entrando numa fase importantíssima da sua educação em magia! — disse ela, os olhos faiscando perigosamente por trás dos óculos quadrados. — O exame para obter os Níveis Ordinários de Magia estão se aproximando...**

\- Como é? - falou Lissy confusa. Ela só podia ter ouvido errado.

\- Os professores pensam a frente - disse Hermione simplesmente.

 **— Mas não vamos fazer exames de nivelamento até a quinta série! — exclamou Dean Thomas indignado.**

 **— Talvez não, Thomas, mas, acredite em mim, vocês precisam de toda a preparação que puderem obter!**

\- Ela está dizendo que eles são ruins? - perguntou Regulus, divertido.

 **A Srta. Granger foi a única aluna desta turma que conseguiu transformar um porco-espinho em uma almofadinha de alfinetes razoável.**

Lily olhou desapontada para o filho.

 **Eu talvez possa lhe lembrar, Thomas, que a sua almofadinha ainda se encolhe de medo quando alguém se aproxima dela com um alfinete!**

\- Ora, ela é esperta - disse Lene.

 **Hermione, que tornara a corar, parecia estar fazendo um esforço para não parecer cheia de si demais.**

Ron reviram os olhos.

 **Harry e Ron acharam muita graça quando a Professora Trelawney lhes disse que tinham tirado a nota máxima no dever da aula anterior de Adivinhação.**

\- Não é que essa ideia louca de vocês deu certo - comentou Frank.

\- Foi bem planejada - pensou Ron.

 **Ela leu longos trechos das predições que eles fizeram, comentando a impassível aceitação dos horrores que os aguardavam, mas os garotos não acharam tanta graça quando ela pediu que fizessem outra projeção para dali a dois meses: eles tinham quase esgotado as ideias para catástrofes.**

\- Eu sugiro vocês lerem _Desventuras em série_ de Handler e Snicket - comentou Alex descontraído.

\- O quê é isso? - perguntou Harry confuso.

\- Livro de ficção. Talvez dê algumas ideias.

 **Entrementes, o Professor Binns, o fantasma que ensinava História da Magia, mandou-os escrever ensaios semanais sobre a Revolta dos Duendes no século XVIII.**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Tantos temas interessantes.

 **O Professor Snape estava obrigando-os a pesquisar antídotos. A turma levou o dever a sério, porque ele insinuou que talvez envenenasse um deles antes do Natal para ver se o antídoto que encontrassem faria efeito.**

\- Seus métodos são estranhos - disse Lily. O amigo deu de ombros.

 **O Professor Flitwick lhes pedira que lessem mais três livros, em preparação para a aula de Feitiços Convocatórios.**

\- Mas foi o trabalho mais interessante de todos - admitiu Harry.

 **E até Hagrid aumentara a carga de trabalho de seus alunos. Os _explosivins_ estavam crescendo em um ritmo excepcional, dado que ninguém ainda descobrira o que comiam.**

\- Parece que eles não precisam de vocês então - Lene franziu o nariz.

 **Hagrid estava encantado e, como parte da "pesquisa", sugeriu que fossem à sua cabana em noites alternadas para observar os bichos e tomar notas sobre o seu extraordinário comportamento.**

\- Então vocês estão totalmente sem tempo livre - falou James horrorizado.

 **— Eu não vou — disse Draco Malfoy com indiferença, quando o professor fez essa proposta com ar de Papai Noel tirando um brinquedo muito vistoso do saco. — Já vejo o bastante dessas nojeiras durante as aulas, obrigado.**

\- A pior parte é que eu não posso culpar o Malfoy totalmente - resmungou Lene.

 **O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Hagrid.**

 **— Você vai fazer o que mando — rosnou ele — ou vou seguir o exemplo do Professor Moody... Ouvi falar que você ficou muito bem de doninha, Malfoy.**

\- Nunca achei que Hagrid conseguiria se impor tanto - falou James, admirado.

 **Os alunos da Grifinória deram grandes gargalhadas. Malfoy enrubesceu de raiva, mas pelo visto, a lembrança do castigo de Moody ainda era suficientemente dolorosa para impedi-lo de responder.**

\- Uma pena que isso não durou para sempre.

 **Harry, Ron e Hermione voltaram para o castelo no fim da aula, muito animados, ver Hagrid desmoralizar Malfoy era particularmente gostoso porque, no ano anterior, o garoto se esforçara o máximo para fazer com que Hagrid fosse despedido.**

\- Outra batalha que Malfoy perdeu - falou Ron triunfante.

 **Quando chegaram ao saguão de entrada, viram-se impedidos de prosseguir pela aglomeração de alunos que havia ali, em torno de um grande aviso afixado ao pé da escadaria de mármore.**

Harry fez uma careta. Isso tudo o lembrava demais dos decretos de Umbridge.

 **Ron, o mais alto dos três, ficou nas pontas dos pés para ver por cima das cabeças à sua frente e ler o aviso em voz alta para os outros dois.**

 ** _TORNEIO TRIBRUXO_**

 ** _As delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegarão às seis horas, sexta-feira, 30 de outubro._**

\- Isso sim que é novidade - falou Remus animado.

 ** _As aulas terminarão uma hora antes..._**

 **— Genial! — exclamou Harry. — É Poções a última aula de sexta-feira! Snape não terá tempo de envenenar todos nós!**

\- Não se preocupe, Harry, tenho certeza que ele vai achar outro horário para envenenar vocês - disse Regulus. Conhecia bem demais o colega.

 ** _Os alunos deverão guardar as mochilas e livros em seus dormitórios e se reunir na entrada do castelo para receber os nossos hóspedes antes da Festa de Boas-Vindas._**

\- Ou seja, tentem pelo menos parecer um pouco normais - disse Neville.

 **— É daqui a uma semana! — exclamou Ernest MacMillan da Lufa-Lufa, saindo da aglomeração, os olhos brilhando. — Será que o Cedric sabe? Acho que vou avisar a ele...**

Harry fez uma careta. Era triste ouvir uma menção tão comum a alguém que morrera.

 **— Cedric? — repetiu Ron sem entender, enquanto Ernest saía apressado.**

 **— Diggory — disse Harry. — Ele deve estar inscrito no torneio.**

\- Muito bom em adivinhação, Harry - falou Ginny.

 **— Aquele idiota, campeão de Hogwarts? — disse Ron, quando abriam caminho pelo ajuntamento de alunos para chegar à escadaria.**

Ron ficou envergonhado. Sabia perfeitamente que Cedric estava longe de ser idiota, mas tivera inveja dele.

 **— Ele não é idiota, você simplesmente não gosta dele porque ele derrotou a Grifinória no Quadribol — disse Hermione. — Ouvi falar que é realmente um bom aluno, e é monitor!**

 **Ela falou isso como se encerrasse a questão.**

 **-** Bem... são pontos positivos, mas nada diz sobre o caráter - falou Dorcas.

 **— Você só gosta dele porque ele é bonito — respondeu Ron com desdém.**

 **— Perdão, eu não gosto de pessoas só porque são bonitas! — retrucou Hermione indignada.**

Ginny riu alto. Ron e Hermione claramente já gostavam um dos outros.

 **Ron fingiu que pigarreava alto, um som que estranhamente lembrava "Lockhart!". A afixação do aviso no saguão de entrada teve um efeito sensível nos moradores do castelo.**

\- Harry, seu sarcasmo... - Lene balançou a cabeça, divertida.

 **Durante a semana seguinte, parecia haver um assunto nas conversas, onde quer que Harry fosse: o Torneio Tribruxo.**

\- É algo para quebrar a monotonia do castelo - falou Alice.

\- Claramente você não vai para Hogwarts com Harry - falou Neville.

 **Os boatos voavam de um aluno para outro como um germe excepcionalmente contagioso: quem ia tentar ser o campeão de Hogwarts, que é que o torneio exigia, e em que os alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang se diferenciavam deles.**

 **Harry notou, também, que o castelo estava sofrendo uma faxina mais do que rigorosa. Vários retratos encardidos tinham sido escovados para descontentamento dos retratados, que se sentavam encolhidos nas molduras, resmungando sombriamente e fazendo caretas ao apalpar os rostos vermelhos.**

\- Que coisa estranha para se notar - disse Ron.

 **As armaduras de repente brilhavam e mexiam sem ranger e Argus Filch, o zelador, estava agindo com tanta agressividade com os alunos que se esquecessem de limpar os sapatos que aterrorizou duas garotas do primeiro ano levando-as à histeria. Outros funcionários também pareciam estranhamente tensos.**

\- Mas acho que no caso de Flich ele só estava aproveitando a oportunidade.

 **— Longbottom, tenha a bondade de não revelar que você não consegue sequer lançar um simples Feitiço de Troca diante de alguém de Durmstrang! — vociferou a Professora Minerva ao fim de uma aula particularmente difícil, em que Neville acidentalmente transplantara as próprias orelhas para um cacto.**

\- Ouch - falou Alice. Não imaginava que a professora fosse dizer algo tão cruel.

 **Quando eles desceram para o café na manhã do dia 30 de outubro, descobriram que o Salão Principal fora ornamentado durante a noite. Grandes bandeiras de seda pendiam das paredes, cada uma representando uma casa de Hogwarts. A vermelha com um leão dourado da Grifinória, a azul com uma águia de bronze da Corvinal, a amarela com um texugo negro da Lufa-Lufa e a verde com uma serpente de prata da Sonserina. Por trás da mesa dos professores, a maior bandeira de todas tinha o brasão de Hogwarts: leão, águia, texugo e serpente unidos em torno de uma grande letra "H".**

\- Como se todos fossem uma escola unida - falou Regulus com desprezo.

 **Harry, Ron e Hermione viram Fred e George à mesa da Grifinória. Mais uma vez, e muito anormalmente, os dois estavam sentados à parte dos demais e conversavam em voz baixa.**

\- Você está dizendo que somos esquisitos? - os gêmeos falaram juntos.

\- Nesse momento sim.

\- Eu me recuso ser chamado de esquisito por Harry Potter - disse Fred.

 **Ron se encaminhou para os dois.**

 **— É chato, sim — dizia George sombriamente a Fred. — Mas se ele não quer falar conosco pessoalmente, temos que lhe mandar uma carta. Ou enfiá-la na mão dele, ele não pode ficar nos evitando para sempre.**

\- Tudo faz mais sentido agora - falou Harry para os gêmeos.

 **— Quem é que está evitando vocês? — perguntou Ron, sentando-se ao lado deles.**

 **— Gostaria que fosse você — disse Fred, mostrando-se irritado com a interrupção.**

\- Não, adoro quando meu irmão se mete nos meus assuntos - ironizou.

 **— Que é que é chato? — perguntou Ron a George.**

 **— Ter um babaca metido feito você como irmão — disse George.**

\- Também não fiquei muito feliz - disse George.

\- Percebemos.

 **— Vocês já tiveram alguma ideia para o Torneio Tribruxo? — perguntou Harry. — Continuaram pensando como vão tentar se inscrever?**

\- Harry é ótimo em evitar conflitos - falou Neville admirado. Nunca tinha percebido antes quantas brigas ele evitava.

 **— Perguntei a McGonagall como é que os campeões são escolhidos, mas ela não quis dizer — respondeu George com amargura. — Só me disse para calar a boca e continuar transformando o meu guaxinim.**

\- É, parece a tia Minnie - comentou Sirius, bem humorado.

 **— Fico imaginando quais vão ser as tarefas — disse Ron pensativo. — Sabe, aposto que poderíamos dar conta, Harry e eu já fizemos coisas perigosas antes...**

 _Gostaria de nunca ter tido que descobrir,_ pensou Harry tristemente.

 **— Não na frente de uma banca de juízes, isso vocês não fizeram — disse Fred. — McGonagall disse que os campeões recebem pontos pela perfeição com que executam as tarefas.**

\- O quê é enfrentar Voldemort comparado a juízes? - falou Lene com ironia.

 **— Quem são os juízes? — perguntou Harry.**

 **— Bem, os diretores das escolas participantes sempre fazem parte da banca — disse Hermione e todos a olharam surpresos — porque os três ficaram feridos durante o torneio de 1792, quando um basilisco que os campeões deviam capturar saiu destruindo tudo.**

\- Bem, um basilisco já sabemos que Harry enfrenta - brincou Dorcas.

 **Ela notou que todos a olhavam e disse, com o seu costumeiro ar de impaciência quando via que ninguém mais lera os mesmos livros que ela:**

\- Ninguém nunca vai ler tantos livros quanto você, Mione - disse Neville.

\- É, eu sei - disse num tom triste.

 **— Está tudo em _Hogwarts: Uma História_. Embora, é claro, esse livro não seja cem por cento confiável. "Uma história Revista de Hogwarts" seria um título mais preciso. Ou, então, "Uma História Seletiva e Muito Parcial de Hogwarts", que aborda brevemente os aspectos mais desfavoráveis da escola.**

\- Como todos os livros fazem - resmungou Regulus. Por isso que se lia mais de um para conhecer algo.

 **— Do que é que você está falando? — perguntou Ron, embora Harry soubesse o que vinha pela frente.**

 **— Elfos domésticos! — disse Hermione em voz alta, comprovando que Harry acertara.**

\- Você é bom nisso, cara.

\- Obrigado, Ron.

 **— Nem uma vez, em mais de mil páginas, _Hogwarts: Uma História_ menciona que somos todos coniventes na opressão de centenas de escravos!**

 **Harry sacudiu a cabeça e se concentrou nos ovos mexidos. A falta de entusiasmo dele e de Ron não conseguiu refrear a decisão de Hermione de obter justiça para os elfos domésticos. Era verdade que os dois tinham pago os dois sicles pelo distintivo do F.A.L.E., mas só o tinham feito para fazê-la calar-se.**

\- Obrigada - ela ironizou.

\- Bem, ajudamos sua causa, não foi?

\- Quase nada!

 **Os sicles, no entanto, tinham sido gastos em vão, se produziram algum efeito foi o de tornar Hermione ainda mais vociferante.**

Ela sorriu triunfante.

 **A garota andava atormentando os dois desde então, primeiro para usarem o distintivo, depois para persuadirem outros a fazer o mesmo, e ela também passara a caminhar pela sala comunal da Grifinória todas as noites, encostando os colegas na parede e sacudindo a latinha de coleta debaixo do nariz deles.**

\- Não foi exatamente assim, mas é, eu fui atrás dos meus objetivos - falou Hermione.

 **— Vocês têm consciência de que os seus lençóis são trocados, as lareiras, acesas, as salas de aula limpas e a comida preparada por um grupo de criaturas mágicas que não recebem salário e são escravizadas? — ela não parava de lembrar a todos com veemência.**

 _Porque é isso que as pessoas gostam de conversar,_ pensou Snape com ironia.

 **Alguns colegas, como Neville, tinham pago só para Hermione parar de fazer cara feia para eles.**

\- NEVILLE! Eu achei que você tinha gostado - disse Hermione, chocada.

\- Desculpe?

 **Alguns pareceram ligeiramente interessados no que a garota tinha a dizer, mas relutavam em assumir um papel mais ativo no movimento.**

\- Esses você podia tentar convencer - falou James. _Mas sendo gentil._

 **Muitos encaravam a coisa toda como piada.**

\- É isso que você ganha por tentar fazer algo - disse Hermione.

 **Ron agora contemplou o teto, que banhava a todos com um sol de outono e Fred fingiu-se extremamente interessado no bacon que havia em seu prato (os gêmeos tinham se recusado a comprar um distintivo do F.A.L.E.). George, no entanto, chegou para mais perto de Hermione.**

 **— Escuta aqui, Mione, você já foi à cozinha?**

\- Você realmente vai entrar nessa discussão? - disse Ginny impressionada. Sabia que o irmão era corajoso, mas não sabia quanto.

 **— Não, claro que não — respondeu a garota secamente.**

\- Você não sabe o que está perdendo - falou James. Adorava ir lá com os amigos.

\- Muito chocolate - falou Remus, como se isso fosse suficiente para esclarecer tudo.

 **— Nem posso imaginar que os alunos devam...**

 **— Bom, nós já fomos — disse George, indicando Fred — várias vezes para afanar comida.**

\- Nada como um lancinho pós pregar uma peça em alguém - disse Fred.

 **E encontramos os elfos e eles estão felizes. Acham que têm o melhor emprego do mundo...**

 **— É porque eles não têm instrução e sofrem lavagem cerebral! — começou Hermione acaloradamente, mas suas palavras seguintes foram abafadas pelo ruído de asas que vinha do alto anunciando a chegada das corujas com o correio.**

\- Graças a Merlin por isso - sussurrou Sirius para James, que riu.

 **Harry ergueu os olhos e, na mesma hora, avistou Edwiges que voava em sua direção. Hermione parou de falar abruptamente; ela e Ron observaram a coruja, ansiosos, enquanto a ave batia as asas rapidamente para descer e pousar no ombro de Harry, depois fechou-as e estendeu a perna, cansada.**

\- Nunca soube que minha opinião era tão valorizada - brincou Sirius.

 **Harry desamarrou a resposta de Sirius e ofereceu a Edwiges suas aparas de bacon, que ela comeu, grata.**

\- Ela deve estar exausta - falou Alice.

 **Então, verificando que Fred e George estavam absortos em novas discussões sobre o Torneio Tribruxo, Harry leu a carta de Sirius, aos cochichos, para Ron e Hermione.**

\- Obrigado por confiar em nós, Harry - falou George secamente.

\- Eu não podia contar a ninguém - disse Harry.

 ** _Não me convenceu, Harry._**

\- Bem direto, você - disse Alice.

\- Não podia deixar meu afilhado achar que tinha me enganado - falou Sirius.

 ** _Estou de volta ao país e bem escondido. Quero que me mantenha informado de tudo que estiver acontecendo em Hogwarts. Não use Edwiges, troque de corujas e não se preocupe comigo, cuide-se. Não se esqueça do que lhe disse sobre a cicatriz._**

 ** _Sirius._**

James resmungou. Não sabia quem era mais imprudente Sirius ou Harry.

 **— Por que é que você precisa trocar de corujas? — perguntou Ron em voz baixa.**

\- Para ninguém rastrear Edwiges - respondeu Regulus. Será que nenhum grifinório pensava? Fora Harry, claro.

 **— Edwiges chamará muita atenção — respondeu Hermione na mesma hora. — Ela se destaca.**

\- Definitivamente.

 **Uma coruja muito branca que fica voltando para o lugar em que ele está escondido... Quero dizer, ela não é um pássaro nativo, não é mesmo?**

 **Harry enrolou a carta e guardou-a dentro das vestes, se perguntando se estaria se sentindo mais ou menos preocupado do que antes. Supunha que o fato de Sirius ter conseguido voltar sem ser apanhado já era muito.**

\- Mas isso não vai mudar nada se descobrirem onde ele está - falou Lene.

 **Tampouco podia negar que a ideia de que seu padrinho estava muito mais próximo era reconfortante, pelo menos não teria que esperar tanto por uma resposta todas as vezes que lhe escrevesse.**

Sirius sorriu. Qualquer risco de ser preso valia a pena se deixasse seu afilhado feliz.

 **— Obrigado, Edwiges — disse, acariciando-a.**

 **Ela piou sonolenta, meteu o bico rapidamente no cálice de suco de laranja do garoto, depois tornou a levantar voo, visivelmente desesperada para tirar um longo sono no corujal.**

\- Pelo menos acho que ela não está mais irritada com você - falou Dorcas.

 **Havia uma sensação de agradável expectativa no ar aquele dia. Ninguém prestou muita atenção às aulas, pois estavam bem mais interessados na chegada das comitivas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang à noite, até Poções foi mais tolerável do que de costume, porque durou meia hora a menos.**

Snape fez uma careta para Harry. Quantas vezes teria que ouvir que o menino odiava sua aula?

 **Quando a sineta tocou mais cedo, Harry, Ron e Hermione subiram depressa para a Torre da Grifinória, largaram as mochilas e os livros, conforme as instruções que tinham recebido, vestiram as capas e desceram correndo para o saguão de entrada.**

\- Nunca vi vocês tão agitados com algo que não fosse mortal - brincou Ginny.

 **Os diretores das Casas estavam organizando os alunos em filas.**

 **— Weasley, endireite o chapéu — disse a Professora Minerva secamente a Ron. — Srta. Patil, tire essa coisa ridícula dos cabelos.**

Frank fez uma careta. Minerva não era muito carinhosa com os alunos.

 **Parvati fez cara feia e retirou o enorme enfeite de borboleta da ponta da trança.**

\- Nada como a liberdade de Hogwarts - falou Lissy.

 **— Sigam-me, por favor — mandou a professora — alunos da primeira série à frente... Sem empurrar...**

 **Eles desceram os degraus da entrada e se enfileiraram diante do castelo. Fazia um fim de tarde frio e límpido, o crepúsculo vinha chegando devagarinho e uma lua pálida e transparente já brilhava sobre a Floresta Proibida. Harry, postado entre Ron e Hermione na quarta fileira da frente para trás, viu Dennis Creevey decididamente trêmulo de expectativa entre os colegas da primeira série.**

\- Ele é sempre ansioso assim? - perguntou Remus.

\- Quase sempre.

 **— Quase seis horas — comentou Ron, verificando o relógio e depois espiando o caminho que levava aos portões da escola. — Como é que vocês acham que eles vêm? De trem?**

\- Acho que pó de flu! É uma ocasião especial, afinal - falou Frank.

\- Não, talvez de navio... - comentou Alice.

Alice, Frank, Josh, Remus, James, Lily, Regulus, Snape, Sirius e Marlene acabaram fazendo uma aposta de como eles acharam que eles viriam.

 **— Duvido — respondeu Hermione.**

 **— Como então? Vassouras? — arriscou Harry, erguendo os olhos para o céu estrelado.**

 **— Acho que não... Não vindo de tão longe...**

\- E nem todos são bons o suficiente para voarem bem - comentou Josh.

 **— De chave de portal? — aventurou Ron. — Ou quem sabe aparatando, talvez tenham permissão de fazer isso antes dos dezessete anos no lugar de onde vêm?**

\- Não rola, Ron - falou Fred.

 **— Não se pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Quantas vezes tenho que repetir isso a vocês? — falou Hermione com impaciência.**

 **Os garotos examinavam excitados e atentos os jardins cada vez mais escuros, mas nada se movia, tudo estava quieto, silencioso, como sempre. Harry começava a sentir frio. Desejou que os visitantes chegassem logo...**

Regulus riu. Todos os alunos ansiosos e Harry só queria ir embora.

 **Talvez os estudantes estrangeiros estivessem preparando uma entrada teatral... Lembrou-se do que o Sr. Weasley dissera no acampamento antes da Copa Mundial de Quadribol: " _Sempre os mesmos, não resistimos à tentação de fazer farol quando nos reunimos..."._**

\- Isso serve para trouxas também - resmungou Hermione.

 **E então Dumbledore falou em voz alta da última fileira, onde aguardava com os outros professores:**

 **— Aha! A não ser que eu muito me engane, a delegação de Beauxbatons está chegando!**

\- Ele falou isso só para atrair a atenção, só pode - disse Regulus.

 **— Onde? — perguntaram muitos alunos ansiosos, olhando em diferentes direções.**

 **— Ali! — gritou um aluno da sexta série, apontando para o céu sobre a Floresta.**

 **Alguma coisa grande, muito maior do que uma vassoura – ou, na verdade, cem vassouras – voava em alta velocidade pelo céu azul-escuro em direção ao castelo, e se tornava cada vez maior.**

\- Ok. Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que é - falou Lene.

 **— É um dragão! — gritou esganiçada uma aluna da primeira série, perdendo completamente a cabeça.**

\- Não acho que os alunos de Beauxbatons sabiam montar um dragão - falou Frank secamente.

 **— Deixa de ser burra... É uma casa voadora! — disse Dennis Creevey.**

 **O palpite de Dennis estava mais próximo... Quando a sombra gigantesca e escura sobrevoou as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida, e as luzes que brilhavam nas janelas do castelo a iluminaram, eles viram uma enorme carruagem azul-clara do tamanho de um casarão, que voava para eles, puxada por doze cavalos alados, todos baios, cada um parecendo um elefante de tão grande.**

\- Que coisa estranha.

 **As três primeiras fileiras de alunos recuaram quando a carruagem foi baixando para pousar a uma velocidade fantástica – então, com um baque estrondoso que fez Neville saltar para trás e pisar no pé de um aluno da quinta série da Sonserina**

\- Contanto que não seja você que se machuque, filho.

\- FRANK!

 **– os cascos dos cavalos, maiores que pratos, bateram no chão. Um segundo mais tarde, a carruagem também pousou, balançando sobre as imensas rodas, enquanto os cavalos dourados agitavam as cabeçorras e reviravam os grandes olhos cor de fogo.**

\- Agradável.

 **Harry só teve tempo de ver que a porta da carruagem tinha um brasão (duas varinhas cruzadas, e de cada uma saíam três estrelas) antes que ela se abrisse. Um garoto de roupas azuis-claras saltou da carruagem, curvado para a frente, mexeu por um momento em alguma coisa que havia no chão da carruagem e abriu uma escadinha de ouro.**

\- Ele deve ser uma das estrelas de lá - falou Sirius.

 **Em seguida, recuou respeitosamente. Então Harry viu um sapato preto e lustroso sair de dentro da carruagem – um sapato do tamanho de um trenó de criança – acompanhado, quase imediatamente, pela maior mulher que ele já vira na vida.**

\- Ela é tipo muito, muito alta - disse Harry.

\- O impressionante é como ela é graciosa - completou Ginny.

 **O tamanho da carruagem e dos cavalos ficou imediatamente explicado. Algumas pessoas exclamaram.**

Harry revirou os olhos. Povo indiscreto.

 **Harry só vira, até então, uma pessoa tão grande quanto essa mulher: Hagrid; ele duvidou que houvesse dois centímetros de diferença na altura dos dois.**

Lily arregalou os olhos, impressionada.

 **Mas, por alguma razão – talvez simplesmente porque estava habituado a Hagrid – esta mulher (agora ao pé da escada, que olhava para as pessoas que a esperavam de olhos arregalados) parecia ainda mais anormalmente grande.**

\- Provavelmente porque está acostumado mesmo - disse James.

 **Ao entrar no círculo de luz projetado pelo saguão de entrada, ela revelou um rosto bonito de pele morena, grandes olhos negros que pareciam líquidos e um nariz um tanto bicudo. Seus cabelos estavam puxados para trás e presos em um coque na nuca. Vestia-se da cabeça aos pés de cetim negro, e brilhavam numerosas opalas em seu pescoço e nos dedos grossos.**

\- Ela parece bem rígida - comentou Lissy.

 **Dumbledore começou a aplaudir; os estudantes, acompanhando a deixa, prorromperam em palmas, muitos deles nas pontas dos pés, para poder ver melhor a mulher.**

\- Vocês são horríveis - comentou Lene.

 **O rosto dela se descontraiu em um gracioso sorriso e ela se dirigiu a Dumbledore, estendendo a mão faiscante de anéis. O diretor, embora alto, mal precisou se curvar para beijar-lhe a mão.**

\- Deve ter sido uma cena engraçada - falou James. De alguma forma, parecia absurdo um gesto tão... romântico vindo de Dumbledore.

 **— Minha cara Madame Maxime — disse. — Bem-vinda a Hogwarts.**

 **— Dumbly-dorr — disse Madame Maxime, com uma voz grave. — Esperro encontrrá-lo de boa saúde.**

 **— Excelente, obrigado — respondeu Dumbledore.**

 **— Meus alunos — disse Madame Maxime, acenando descuidadamente uma de suas enormes mãos para trás.**

\- Um amor - disse Alice insegura. Não sabia se tinha amado a mulher ou odiado.

 **Harry, cuja atenção estivera focalizada inteiramente em Madame Maxime, reparou, então, que uns doze garotos e garotas – todos, pelo físico, no fim da adolescência – haviam descido da carruagem e agora estavam parados atrás de Madame Maxime. Eles tremiam de frio, o que não surpreendia, pois suas vestes eram feitas de finíssima seda e nenhum deles usava capa.**

\- Beauxbatons deve ficar em um lugar quente - falou Snape.

\- Mas Durmstrang fica num lugar frio - falou Regulus.

 **Alguns tinham enrolado echarpes e xales na cabeça. Pelo que Harry pôde ver de seus rostos (estavam à enorme sombra de sua diretora), eles olhavam para o castelo, com uma expressão apreensiva.**

\- Não deve ser fácil entrar num lugar para passar o ano sem saber se vão odiar - comentou Lissy.

\- Nunca vi desse ponto - admitiu Harry.

 **— Karrkarroff já chegou? — perguntou Madame Maxime.**

 **— Deve chegar a qualquer momento — disse Dumbledore. — Gostaria de esperar aqui para recebê-lo ou prefere entrar para se aquecer um pouco?**

 **— Me aquecerr, acho. Mas os cavalos...**

\- Seus alunos agradecem - comentou Remus.

 **— O nosso professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ficará encantado de cuidar deles — disse Dumbledore — assim que terminar de resolver um probleminha que ocorreu com alguns de seus outros... Protegidos.**

 **—** _ **Explosivins**_ **— murmurou Ron para Harry, rindo.**

\- Boa escolha de palavras, Dumbledore - riu James.

 **— Meus corrcéis ecsigem... Hum... Um trratadorr forrte — disse Madame Maxime, com uma expressão de dúvida quanto à capacidade de um professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em Hogwarts para dar conta da tarefa.**

\- Nossa, bom ver que ela confia na capacidade de uma das melhores escolas do mundo - disse Lily, com ironia.

\- Talvez ela só seja muito apegada com os animais dela - defendeu Alice.

 **— Eles son muito forrtes...**

 **— Posso lhe assegurar que Hagrid poderá cuidar da tarefa — disse o diretor, sorrindo.**

 **— Ótimo — disse Madame Maxime, fazendo uma ligeira reverência — por favorrr inforrrme a esse Agrid que os cavalos só bebem uísque de um malte.**

\- E aí está a primeira vez que ela falou o nome dele - sussurrou Ron para Harry.

 **— Farei isso — respondeu Dumbledore, retribuindo a reverência.**

 **— Venham — disse Madame Maxime imperiosamente aos seus alunos e o pessoal de Hogwarts se afastou para deixá-los subir os degraus de pedra.**

\- Boa hospitalidade - falou Sirius.

 **— De que tamanho você acha que os cavalos de Durmstrang vão ser? — perguntou Seamus Finnigan, esticando-se por trás de Lavender e Parvati para falar com Harry e Ron.**

\- Não acho que eles vão de cavalos - comentou Frank.

 **— Bom, se eles forem maiores do que esses, nem Hagrid vai ser capaz de cuidar deles — comentou Harry. — Isto é, se ele já não foi atacado pelos _explosivins_. Qual será o problema com eles?**

 **— Talvez tenham fugido — arriscou Ron esperançoso.**

\- Duvido que sejam tão sortudos assim - falou Ginny.

\- Seu ano não teve que cuidar deles também, não? - perguntou Harry curioso, fazendo Lily lembrar que ela era um ano mais nova.

\- Não, obrigada a Merlin.

 **— Ah, não diz uma coisa dessas — falou Hermione, com um arrepio. — Imaginem aqueles bichos soltos pela propriedade...**

\- Estrago total.

 **Eles continuaram parados, agora tremendo um pouco de frio, à espera da delegação de Durmstrang. A maioria das pessoas contemplava o céu, esperançosa. Durante alguns minutos, o silêncio só foi interrompido pelos cavalões de Madame Maxime que resfolegavam e pateavam. Mas então...**

 **— Vocês estão ouvindo alguma coisa? — perguntou Ron de repente.**

 **Harry prestou atenção, um barulho alto e estranho chegava até eles através da escuridão, um ronco abafado mesclado a um ruído de sucção, como se um imenso aspirador de pó estivesse se deslocando pelo leito de um rio...**

 **— O lago! — berrou Lee Jordan apontando. — Olhem para o lago!**

\- O que está acontecendo com o lago? - perguntou Sirius ansioso.

 **De sua posição, no alto dos gramados, de onde descortinavam a propriedade, eles tinham uma visão desimpedida da superfície escura e lisa da água – exceto que ela repentinamente deixara de ser lisa.**

\- Como assim? - Dorcas não estava entendendo era mais nada.

 **Ocorria alguma perturbação no fundo do lago, grandes bolhas se formavam no centro, e suas ondas agora quebravam nas margens de terra – e então, bem no meio do lago, apareceu um rodamoinho, como se alguém tivesse retirado uma tampa gigantesca do seu leito... Algo que parecia um pau comprido e preto começou a emergir lentamente do rodamoinho... E então Harry avistou o velame...**

 **— É um mastro! — disse ele a Ron e Hermione.**

 **Lenta e imponentemente o navio saiu das águas, refulgindo ao luar.**

\- Bem, não podemos dizer que eles não tem estilo - disse Frank.

 **Tinha uma estranha aparência esquelética, como se tivesse ressuscitado de um naufrágio,**

\- Talvez tenha - falou Hermione pensativa.

 **e as luzes fracas e enevoadas que brilhavam nas escotilhas lembravam olhos fantasmagóricos. Finalmente, com uma grande movimentação de água, o navio emergiu inteiramente, balançando nas águas turbulentas, e começou a deslizar para a margem.**

 **Alguns momentos depois, ouviram a âncora ser atirada na água rasa e o baque surdo de um pranchão ao ser baixado sobre a margem.**

 **Havia gente desembarcando, os garotos viram silhuetas passarem pelas luzes das escotilhas. Os recém-chegados pareciam ter físicos semelhantes aos de Crabbe e Goyle...**

Sirius fez uma careta. Conhecia a reputação de Durmstrang e não estava exatamente feliz de ter os alunos ali.

 **Mas então, quando subiram as encostas dos jardins e chegaram mais próximos à luz que saía do saguão de entrada, Harry viu que aquela aparência maciça se devia às capas de peles de fios longos e despenteados que estavam usando. Mas o homem que os conduzia ao castelo usava peles de um outro tipo; sedosas e prateadas como os seus cabelos.**

\- Só para ficar estilo - falou Neville.

 **— Dumbledore! — cumprimentou ele cordialmente, ainda subindo a encosta. — Como vai, meu caro, como vai?**

 **— Otimamente, obrigado, Professor Karkaroff.**

 **O homem tinha uma voz ao mesmo tempo engraçada e untuosa; quando ele entrou no círculo de luz das portas do castelo, os garotos viram que era alto e magro como Dumbledore, mas seus cabelos brancos eram curtos, e a barbicha (que terminava em um cachinho) não escondia inteiramente o seu queixo fraco.**

Por um segundo, James imaginou se Dumbledore o cumprimentaria do mesmo jeito que a outra diretora. Não pode evitar rir imaginando Dumbledore fazendo isso. Sirius perguntou o que foi e ele o contou. Ele começou a rir também.

 **Quando alcançou Dumbledore, apertou-lhe a mão com as suas duas.**

James parecia desapontado.

 **— Minha velha e querida Hogwarts! — exclamou, erguendo os olhos para o castelo e sorrindo, seus dentes eram um tanto amarelados, e Harry reparou que seu sorriso não abrangia os olhos, que permaneciam frios e astutos. — Como é bom estar aqui, como é bom... Viktor, venha, venha para o calor... Você não se importa, Dumbledore? Viktor está com um ligeiro resfriado...**

\- Aluno preferido? - falou Lene com ironia.

 **Karkaroff fez sinal para um de seus estudantes avançar. Quando o rapaz passou, Harry viu de relance um nariz grande e curvo e sobrancelhas escuras e espessas.**

 **Não precisava do soco que Ron lhe deu no braço, nem do cochicho na orelha para reconhecer aquele perfil.**

\- Quem é? - perguntou Lily curiosa.

\- Bem, é óbvio. Harry só conhece um Viktor - falou James.

\- Viktor Krum está em Hogwarts? - falou Sirius animado. Claro, não conhecia o menino, mas era Quadribol. A chance de conversar com um jogador profissional...

\- SIM - falou George animado.

\- Vamos treinar um pouco - anunciou Harry para Regulus - Ou você achou que já esqueci? - deu um sorriso travesso para o melhor amigo.

Regulus balançou a cabeça. Harry era obcecado demais para esquecer alguma coisa. Mas estava feliz por poder treinar de novo com ele. Sentia que realmente estava ficando melhor em conjurar o Patrono, embora ainda não conseguisse ver qual era sua forma.

* * *

Notas: Anos se passam e ainda não consigo saber qual é a forma do Patrono de Regulus. Nada parecer combinar.


	20. O Cálice de Fogo - Parte I

**O Cálice de Fogo - Parte I**

* * *

 **— Eu não acredito! — exclamou Ron, em tom de espanto, quando os alunos de Hogwarts se enfileiraram pelos degraus atrás da delegação de Durmstrang.**

\- Nada para chamar a atenção como um jogador de Quadribol - comentou Lene.

\- Seria meu sonho de consumo ir para a escola com um jogador profissional.

 **— Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!**

 **— Pelo amor de Deus, Ron, ele é apenas um jogador de Quadribol — disse Hermione.**

\- Você tocou numa ferida agora - falou Ginny.

 **— Apenas um jogador de Quadribol? — exclamou Ron, olhando para a amiga como se não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia. — Mione, ele é um dos melhores apanhadores do mundo! Eu não fazia ideia de que ele ainda estava na escola!**

\- Isso me surpreendeu - falou Ginny - Achei que Ron sabia a agenda toda de Krum. E todos os detalhes da vida dele.

\- Claro que não! As revistas não dão informação o suficiente - falou Ron.

Os Marotos, Harry, Lily e Alice riram.

 **Quando eles atravessaram o saguão com os demais alunos de Hogwarts, a caminho do Salão Principal, Harry viu Lee Jordan pulando nas pontas dos pés para conseguir ver melhor a nuca de Krum.**

\- Lee é um fã de Quadribol também - comentou George.

\- Percebemos... pelo fato dele narrar os jogos - disse Dorcas.

 **Várias garotas do sexto ano apalpavam freneticamente os bolsos enquanto andavam:**

 **— Ah, não acredito, não trouxe uma única pena comigo... Você acha que ele assinaria o meu chapéu com batom?**

\- Ei, mas os meninos não estavam muito melhores - falou Ginny.

 **— Francamente! — exclamou Hermione com ar de superioridade, ao passarem pelas garotas, agora disputando o batom.**

Ginny fez uma careta. Entendia que a amiga não gostasse do esporte, mas não precisava se sentir superior só porque não estava empolgada em conhecer Krum. Algumas das garotas realmente acompanhavam os campeonatos e o trabalho de Krum.

 **— Vou pedir um autógrafo a ele se puder — disse Ron — você tem uma pena, Harry?**

\- Viu, eu disse - Ginny resmungou.

 **— Não, deixei todas lá em cima na mochila — respondeu Harry.**

\- Relaxem. Vocês vão ter o ano todo para falaram com Krum.

 **Os garotos se dirigiram à mesa da Grifinória e se sentaram.**

 **Ron tomou o cuidado de se sentar de frente para a porta, porque Krum e seus colegas de Durmstrang ainda estavam parados ali, aparentemente sem saber onde se sentar.**

\- Bem, se ninguém os avisou e eles não foram convidados... - falou Lene, com pena.

 **Os alunos de Beauxbatons tinham escolhido lugares à mesa da Corvinal.**

\- Bem, ela certamente é a casa mais neutra - falou Neville. _Ainda que tenham sido horríveis com Luna._

 **Corriam os olhos pelo Salão Principal com uma expressão triste no rosto. Três deles ainda seguravam as echarpes e xales que cobriam a cabeça.**

 **— Não está fazendo tanto frio assim — comentou Hermione que os observava, irritada. — Por que não trouxeram as capas?**

\- Porque talvez eles estejam acostumados a isso? - sugeriu Regulus. Honestamente, para uma pessoa tão inteligente, ela era pouco emotiva. Ele achava que faltava compaixão em Hermione. Talvez fosse irônico _ele_ pensar isso, mas era o que sentia.

 **— Aqui! Venham se sentar aqui! — sibilou Ron. — Aqui! Mione chega para lá, abre um espaço...**

\- Fico feliz que esteja tentando ser cooperativo - falou Lily.

\- Mas é meio absurdo que eu seja trocada - disse Hermione.

 **— Quê?**

 **— Tarde demais — disse Ron com amargura.**

 **Viktor Krum e os colegas de Durmstrang tinham se acomodado à mesa da Sonserina.**

Regulus deu um sorriso. O jogador famoso de Quadribol sentara na mesa dele.

 **Harry viu que Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle pareciam muito cheios de si com isso.**

\- Quando nada - falou Sirius, revirando os olhos.

 **Enquanto o garoto observava, Malfoy se curvou para falar com Krum.**

 **— É, vai fundo, puxa o saco dele, Malfoy — disse Ron com desdém. — Mas, aposto como o Krum está percebendo o jogo dele... Aposto como tem gente adulando ele o tempo todo...**

\- Como você... - resmungou Neville.

 **Onde é que você acha que eles vão dormir? Poderíamos oferecer um lugar no nosso dormitório, Harry... Eu não me importaria de ceder a minha cama, e poderia dormir em uma cama de armar.**

\- Exatamente meu ponto - falou Neville.

 **Hermione deu uma risadinha desdenhosa.**

 **— Eles parecem bem mais felizes que o pessoal da Beauxbatons — disse Harry.**

\- Bom saber que essa ideia toda de integração de escolas está dando certo para alguém - disse Alice.

 **Os alunos de Durmstrang estavam despindo os pesados casacos de peles e olhando para o teto escuro e estrelado com expressões de interesse; uns dois seguravam os pratos e taças de ouro e examinavam-nos, aparentemente impressionados.**

\- Lá eles não tem material de ouro - informou Frank.

 **Na mesa dos funcionários, Filch, o zelador, acrescentava cadeiras. Estava usando a velha casaca mofada em homenagem à ocasião. Harry ficou surpreso de ver que ele acrescentara duas cadeiras de cada lado de Dumbledore.**

 **— Mas só tem mais duas pessoas — disse Harry. — Por que Filch está colocando mais quatro cadeiras? Quem mais vem?**

\- Perceptivo você - falou Frank.

 **— É? — respondeu Ron vagamente. Ainda olhava com avidez para Krum.**

\- Eu estava vendo meu ídolo de perto pela primeira vez - Ron se defendeu.

 **Depois que todos os estudantes tinham entrado no salão e sentado às mesas das Casas, vieram os professores, que se dirigiram à mesa principal e se sentaram. Os últimos da fila foram o Professor Dumbledore, o Professor Karkaroff e Madame Maxime.**

\- O melhor pro final - falou Snape, com ironia.

 **Quando a diretora apareceu, os alunos de Beauxbatons se levantaram imediatamente. Alguns alunos de Hogwarts riram. A delegação de Beauxbatons não pareceu se constranger nem um pouco e não tornou a se sentar até que Madame Maxime estivesse acomodada do lado esquerdo de Dumbledore.**

\- Por que ficariam constrangidos? - falou Regulus - Eles estão demostrando respeito por um superior.

 **Este, porém, continuou em pé e o Salão Principal ficou silencioso.**

\- Viu, vocês também estão mostrando respeito, mas de uma forma diferente - disse Regulus.

 **— Boa-noite, senhoras e senhores, fantasmas e, muito especialmente, hóspedes — disse Dumbledore sorrindo para os alunos estrangeiros. — Tenho o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a todos. Espero e confio que sua estada aqui seja confortável e prazerosa.**

Snape revirou os olhos. Hogwarts não era segura nem para os próprios estudantes, cheia de armadilhas e preconceitos.

 **Uma das garotas de Beauxbatons, ainda segurando o xale na cabeça, deu uma inconfundível risadinha de zombaria.**

Regulus normalmente reclamaria do desrespeito da menina, mas como era com Dumbledore não se importava.

 **— Ninguém está obrigando você a ficar! — murmurou Hermione, com raiva.**

Sirius olhou surpreso para Hermione. Não esperava que fosse ser ela de todas as pessoas a ficar tão defensiva de Hogwarts.

 **— O torneio será oficialmente aberto no fim do banquete — disse Dumbledore. — Agora convido todos a comer, beber e se fazer em casa!**

Harry resmungou. Se naquela época soubesse dos problemas que iam vir, teria aproveitado mais o banquete.

 **Ele se sentou, e Harry viu Karkaroff se curvar na mesma hora para frente e iniciar uma conversa com o diretor.**

Regulus levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Se tinha alguém que achava que não ia querer conversar com Dumbledore, era Karkaroff.

 **As travessas diante deles se encheram de comida como de costume. Os elfos domésticos na cozinha pareciam ter se excedido, havia uma variedade de pratos à mesa que Harry jamais vira, inclusive alguns decididamente estrangeiros.**

\- Bem, eles não podem reclamar da comida - falou Alice admirada. Era realmente um gesto gentil de Hogwarts.

 **— Que é isso? — disse Ron, apontando uma grande travessa com uma espécie de ensopado de frutos do mar ao lado de um grande pudim de carne e rins.**

 **— _Boujilabaisse_ — disse Hermione.**

Marlene, Sirius, Josh e Lissy riram.

 **— Para você também! — respondeu Ron.**

 **— É francesa — explicou a garota. — Comi nas férias, no penúltimo verão, é muito gostosa.**

 **— Acredito — retrucou Ron, servindo-se de chouriço de sangue.**

 **De alguma forma o Salão Principal parecia muito mais cheio do que de costume, ainda que só houvesse umas vinte pessoas a mais ali, talvez porque os uniformes de cores diferentes se destacassem tão claramente contra o preto das vestes de Hogwarts.**

 _Pelo menos eles não usam uma cor de funeral,_ resmungou Lissy mentalmente.

 **Agora que tinham despido as peles, os alunos de Durmstrang deixavam ver que usavam vestes de um intenso vermelho-sangue.**

\- Já imaginava que fosse verde - brincou James, fazendo Sirius rir e Regulus revirar os olhos.

 **Vinte minutos depois do início do banquete, Hagrid entrou discretamente pela porta atrás da mesa dos funcionários. Deslizou para sua cadeira na ponta da mesa e acenou para Harry, Ron e Hermione com a mão coberta de ataduras.**

\- Ele tem que aprender a hora de parar - falou Lily, preocupada.

 **— Os _explosivins_ estão passando bem, Hagrid? — perguntou Harry.**

 **— Otimamente — respondeu ele animado.**

 **— É, aposto que estão — disse Ron em voz baixa. — Parece que finalmente encontraram a comida que gostam, não? Os dedos de Hagrid.**

\- Ron! - disse Ginny horrorizada.

\- Ué, é verdade - o irmão se defendeu.

 **Naquele instante, ouviram uma voz:**

 **— Com licença, vocês von querrer a boujilabaisse?**

 **Era a garota de Beauxbatons que rira durante a fala de Dumbledore.**

\- Bem, está ai sua chance de interagir - disse James.

 **Finalmente retirara o xale. Uma longa cascata de cabelos louro-prateados caía quase até sua cintura. Tinha grandes olhos azul profundos e dentes muito brancos e iguais. Ron ficou púrpura. Olhou para a garota, abriu a boca para responder, mas não saiu nada a não ser um fraco gargarejo.**

 **-** Ou seja, ela era linda - falou Ginny.

\- Mais que isso - disse Ron.

 **— Pode levar — respondeu Harry, empurrando a terrina para a garota.**

 **— Vocês já se serrvirram?**

 **— Já — disse Ron sem fôlego. — Estava excelente.**

 **A garota apanhou a terrina e levou-a cuidadosamente até a mesa da Corvinal. Ron continuou com os olhos grudados nela como se nunca tivesse visto uma garota na vida.**

\- É, porque não nem somos amigos há anos e ele também nem tem uma irmã - falou Hermione.

 **Harry começou a rir. O som das risadas pareceu sacudir Ron daquele transe.**

 **— É uma _Veela_! — exclamou com a voz rouca para Harry.**

\- Isso explicaria muita coisa - disse Neville.

 **— Claro que não! — retrucou Hermione mordazmente. — Não vejo mais ninguém olhando para ela de boca aberta como um idiota!**

\- Ciúmes, Mione?

\- Calado, Fred.

 **Mas não era bem verdade.**

\- Se é assim, por que será que Harry não foi tão afetado? - falou Frank. Alice o lançou um olhar assassino.

 **Quando a garota atravessou o salão, muitas cabeças de garotos se viraram, e alguns pareciam ter ficado temporariamente sem fala, exatamente como Ron.**

\- São os que pensam menos - resmungou Ginny.

 **— Estou dizendo, não é uma garota normal! — disse Ron, curvando-se para um lado para poder continuar a vê-la sem ninguém na frente. — Não fazem garotas assim em Hogwarts!**

 **— Fazem garotas legais em Hogwarts — respondeu Harry, sem pensar.**

 **Cho Chang, por acaso, estava sentada a poucos lugares da garota de cabelos prateados.**

\- Explicado.

 **— Quando vocês dois repuserem os olhos dentro das órbitas — disse Hermione com energia — poderão ver quem acaba de chegar.**

\- Essa energia vem do ciúme.

\- É, deve ser, Weasley - Hermione retrucou.

 **Ela apontou para a mesa dos funcionários. As duas cadeiras que estavam vazias acabavam de ser ocupadas. Ludo Bagman sentou-se agora do outro lado do Professor Karkaroff enquanto o Sr. Crouch, chefe de Percy, ficou ao lado de Madame Maxime.**

 _Dois inúteis_ , pensou Harry.

 **— Que é que eles estão fazendo aqui? — indagou Harry surpreso.**

 **— Eles organizaram o Torneio Tribruxo, não foi? — disse Hermione. — Imagino que quisessem vir assistir à abertura.**

\- Ver se tudo está funcionando - disse Lissy.

\- Feito a Copa? - Alex falou.

 **Quando o segundo prato chegou, os garotos repararam que havia diversos pudins desconhecidos, também. Ron examinou um tipo esquisito de manjar branco mais atentamente, depois o deslocou com cuidado alguns centímetros para a direita, de modo a deixá-lo bem visível para os convidados à mesa da Corvinal.**

\- Essa foi uma tentativa ridícula - disse Ginny.

\- Você não pode culpar um cara por tentar - falou Ron.

 **Mas a garota que lembrava uma _Veela_ parecia ter comido o suficiente e não veio até a mesa apanhá-lo.**

\- Pelo menos assim Ron não fica parecendo um idiota - falou Fred.

 **Depois que os pratos de ouro foram limpos, Dumbledore se levantou mais uma vez.**

\- Já tá virando costume isso - observou Sirius.

 **Neste momento, uma agradável tensão pareceu invadir o salão. Harry sentiu um tremor de excitação só de imaginar o que viria a seguir.**

\- Mas ninguém tinha imaginação o suficiente para prever o que viria - disse Neville, que não tinha acreditado um segundo na história de que Harry tinha colocado o próprio no cálice. Simplesmente não combinava com ele.

 **A algumas cadeiras de distância, Fred e George se curvaram para frente, observando Dumbledore com grande concentração.**

\- Vocês realmente esperavam conseguir? - falou Alice, interessada.

\- Bem, sabíamos que as chances eram baixas, mas... não custava nada tentar - falou George.

 **— Chegou o momento — disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para o mar de rostos erguidos. — O Torneio Tribruxo vai começar. Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras de explicação antes de mandar trazer o escrínio...**

\- O que é isso? - perguntou James.

\- Nem ideia - respondeu Sirius.

\- É tipo uma escravinha, um negócio de guardar objetos - explicou Remus¹.

 **— O quê? — murmurou Harry.**

 **Ron deu de ombros.**

 **— Apenas para esclarecer as regras que vigorarão este ano. Mas, primeiramente, gostaria de apresentar àqueles que ainda não os conhecem o Sr. Bartolomeu Crouch, Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia — houve vagos e educados aplausos — e o Sr. Ludo Bagman, Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos.**

 **Houve uma rodada mais ruidosa de aplausos para Bagman do que para Crouch, talvez por sua fama de batedor ou simplesmente porque ele parecia muito mais simpático.**

\- Pode até ser por sua função, que parece mais interessante - falou James.

 **Ele agradeceu com um aceno jovial. Bartolomeu Crouch não sorriu nem acenou quando seu nome foi anunciado.**

\- Ele nem tentou - falou Lene.

 **Ao lembrar-se dele vestido com um terno bem cortado na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, Harry achou que parecia estranho naquelas vestes de bruxo.**

\- O mundo trouxa combina mais com ele? - falou Snape, divertido.

 **Seu bigode à escovinha e a risca exata nos cabelos pareciam muito esquisitos ao lado dos longos cabelos e barbas de Dumbledore.**

 _Dumbledore é que tem uma aparência excêntrica,_ pensou Regulus.

 **— Nos últimos meses, o Sr. Bagman e o Sr. Crouch trabalharam incansavelmente na organização do Torneio Tribruxo — continuou Dumbledore — e se juntarão a mim, ao Professor Karkaroff e à Madame Maxime na banca que julgará os esforços dos campeões.**

 **À menção da palavra "campeões", a atenção dos estudantes que ouviam pareceu se aguçar.**

\- Nada como um pouco de competição - falou Lene, animada.

 **Talvez Dumbledore tivesse notado essa repentina imobilidade, porque ele sorriu e disse:**

 **— O escrínio, então, por favor, Sr. Filch.**

 **Filch, que andara rondando despercebido um extremo do salão, se aproximou então de Dumbledore, trazendo uma arca de madeira, incrustada de pedras preciosas. Tinha uma aparência extremamente antiga. Um murmúrio de interesse se elevou das mesas dos alunos. Dennis Creevey chegou a subir na cadeira para ver direito, mas por ser tão miúdo, sua cabeça mal ultrapassou a dos outros.**

\- Coitadinho dele - falou Alice.

 **— As instruções para as tarefas que os campeões deverão enfrentar este ano já foram examinadas pelos Srs. Crouch e Bagman — disse Dumbledore, enquanto Filch depositava a arca cuidadosamente na mesa à frente do diretor — e eles tomaram as providências necessárias para cada desafio. Haverá três tarefas, espaçadas durante o ano letivo, que servirão para testar os campeões de diferentes maneiras... Sua perícia em magia, sua coragem, seus poderes de dedução e, naturalmente, sua capacidade de enfrentar o perigo.**

Neville resmungou. As tarefas eram incríveis perigosas, mas em geral um tédio para quem estava vendo. Na primeira, os campões podiam voar para fora da arena. Na segunda, eles entraram num lago e ninguém via o que estava acontecendo. Na última, era um labirinto, e para ver eles não sabiam o que os campões estavam fazendo.

 **A esta última palavra, o salão mergulhou num silêncio tão absoluto que ninguém parecia estar respirando.**

\- É, cada um tem sua noção de perigo - falou Hermione.

 **— Como todos sabem, três campeões competem no torneio — continuou Dumbledore calmamente — um de cada escola. Eles receberão notas por seu desempenho em cada uma das tarefas do torneio e aquele que tiver obtido o maior resultado no final da terceira tarefa ganhará a Taça Tribruxo.**

Harry estremeceu, lembrando bem do que ganhar a taça trouxera.

 **Os campeões serão escolhidos por um juiz imparcial... _O Cálice de Fogo_.**

\- Esse é um nome um pouco estranho - disse Lily, com um mal pressentimento.

 **Dumbledore puxou então sua varinha e deu três pancadas leves na tampa do escrínio. A tampa se abriu lentamente com um rangido. O bruxo enfiou a mão nele e tirou um grande cálice de madeira toscamente talhado. Teria sido considerado totalmente comum se não estivesse cheio até a borda com chamas branco-azuladas, que davam a impressão de dançar.**

\- Mágica - falou Josh, alegremente.

 **Dumbledore fechou o escrínio e pousou cuidadosamente o cálice sobre a tampa, onde seria visível a todos no salão.**

\- Preparando para o _grand finale_ , hum? - falou Frank.

 **— Quem quiser se candidatar a campeão deve escrever seu nome e escola claramente em um pedaço de pergaminho e depositá-lo no cálice — disse Dumbledore. — Os candidatos terão vinte e quatro horas para apresentar seus nomes.**

\- É pouco tempo para decidir algo tão sério - reclamou Lily.

\- Mas eles já souberam antes - lembrou Alice.

 **Amanhã à noite, Festa do Dia das Bruxas, o cálice devolverá o nome dos três que ele julgou mais dignos de representar suas escolas.**

\- Não sei porque, mas misturar esse dia com essa escolha... não é uma boa- falou Lene.

 **O cálice será colocado no saguão de entrada hoje à noite, onde estará perfeitamente acessível a todos que queiram competir.**

\- E que possam - resmungou George.

 **— Para garantir que nenhum aluno menor de idade ceda à tentação — continuou Dumbledore, — traçarei uma linha etária em volta do _Cálice de Fogo_ depois que ele for colocado no saguão. Ninguém com menos de dezessete anos conseguirá atravessar a linha.**

\- Seus planos foram destruídos - falou Alice, em um tom solidário para os gêmeos.

\- Teríamos sido excelentes campeões - falou George, mas depois sentiu-se culpado ao falar isso com tudo que Harry tinha passado.

 **— E, finalmente, gostaria de incutir, nos que querem competir, que ninguém deve se inscrever neste torneio levianamente. Uma vez escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo, o campeão ficará obrigado a prosseguir até o final do torneio.**

\- É, uma cláusula excelente - resmungou Harry revoltado.

Hermione era obrigada a concordar. Que tipo de pessoa pensava em colocar uma cláusula de não desistência em algo envolvendo adolescentes? E, pior, algo mortal? Era uma estupidez sem tamanho e seu amigo fora obrigado a passar por tantas coisas terríveis por isso.

 **Colocar o nome no cálice é um ato contratual mágico. Não pode haver mudança de ideia, uma vez que a pessoa se torne campeã. Portanto, procurem se certificar de que estão preparados de corpo e alma para competir, antes de depositar seu nome no cálice. Agora, acho que já está na hora de irmos nos deitar. Boa-noite a todos.**

\- Um discurso tão alegre - falou Sirius.

 **— Uma linha etária! — exclamou Fred Weasley, os olhos brilhando, enquanto atravessavam o salão rumo às portas que se abriam para o saguão de entrada.**

 **— Bom, isso deve ser contornável com uma Poção para Envelhecer, não?**

\- Não é tão simples - falou Frank - Com certeza a linha é programada para sentir um feitiço ou uma poção dessas.

 **E depois que o nome estiver no cálice, a gente vai ficar rindo, ele não vai saber dizer se você tem ou não dezessete anos!**

\- Acho que ele saberá... -falou Alice.

 **— Mas eu acho que ninguém abaixo de dezessete anos terá a menor chance — disse Hermione — ainda não aprendemos o suficiente...**

Lily sorriu. Finalmente alguém sensato.

 **— Fale por você — disse George rispidamente. — Você vai tentar entrar, não vai, Harry?**

\- De jeito nenhum - falou Lily.

 **Harry pensou brevemente na insistência de Dumbledore de que nenhum menor de dezessete anos submetesse o nome, mas então a maravilhosa visão de si mesmo ganhando a Taça Tribruxo invadiu mais uma vez sua mente...**

Ron levantou as sobrancelhas. Então estava certo, pelo menos em parte. Harry tinha sim considerado entrar.

 **Ele pensou no quanto Dumbledore ficaria zangado se algum menor de dezessete anos descobrisse uma maneira de atravessar a linha etária...**

Harry balançou a cabeça. Mal tinha ideia de que no próximo ano, seria ignorado o tempo todo por Dumbledore.

 **— Onde está ele? — perguntou Ron, que não estava ouvindo uma só palavra dessa conversa, e examinava a aglomeração de alunos para ver que fim levara Krum. — Dumbledore não disse onde o pessoal de Durmstrang vai dormir, disse?**

\- Espero que você não vá seguir Krum quando ele tiver dormindo - falou Sirius e Ron corou.

 **Mas sua pergunta foi respondida quase instantaneamente; os garotos estavam passando pela mesa da Sonserina naquele momento e Karkaroff se apressava em chegar aos seus alunos.**

 **-** Eu sinceramente acho que os estudantes estrangeiros deveriam ficar na lufa-lufa e corvinal. São as casas com menos rivalidades - falou Alice.

\- Seria mais fácil de conhecer eles assim - concordou Ron.

 **— Voltemos ao navio, então — foi ele dizendo. — Viktor, como é que você está se sentindo? Comeu o suficiente? Devo mandar buscar um pouco de quentão na cozinha?**

 _Que irritante,_ pensou Lene.

 **Harry viu Krum sacudir negativamente a cabeça e tornar a vestir as peles.**

 **— Professor, eu gostaria de beber um pouco de vinho — disse outro garoto de Durmstrang esperançoso.**

 **— Eu não ofereci a você, Poliakoff — retorquiu Karkaroff, seu caloroso ar paternal desaparecendo instantaneamente. — Vejo que derramou comida nas vestes outra vez, moleque porcalhão...**

Lene olhou para o livro com desprezo. Odiava gente assim, que só favorecia quem achava que seria importante na vida. Sair xingando o estudante assim...

 **Karkaroff lhe deu as costas e conduziu os alunos para fora, chegando à porta no mesmo momento que Harry, Ron e Hermione.**

\- Eu me afastava o mais rápido possível - comentou Lene.

 **Harry parou para deixá-lo passar primeiro.**

\- Boa decisão, Harry - disse Lene.

 **— Obrigado — disse Karkaroff, olhando distraído para o garoto.**

 **E então o bruxo estacou.**

\- Mais um momento: Será que é Harry Potter? - falou George.

 **Tornou a virar a cabeça para Harry e encarou-o como se não pudesse acreditar no que via.**

\- Não sei por que essa surpresa toda, não é como se ele não soubesse que eu estava em Hogwarts - resmungou Harry.

 **Atrás do diretor, os alunos de Durmstrang pararam também.**

\- Agora deu.

 **Os olhos de Karkaroff percorreram lentamente o rosto de Harry e se detiveram na cicatriz. Os alunos de Durmstrang miraram Harry cheios de curiosidade, também. Pelo canto do olho, o garoto viu que alguns faziam cara de terem finalmente entendido.**

\- Esses são devagar - resmungou Regulus.

 **O garoto que sujara as vestes de comida cutucou uma colega ao seu lado e apontou abertamente para a testa de Harry.**

Lene rosnou, toda a simpatia que tivera pelo garoto sumiu.

 **— É, é o Harry Potter, sim — disse alguém com um rosnado às costas deles.**

 **O Professor Karkaroff virou-se completamente. Olho-Tonto Moody se achava parado ali, apoiado pesadamente na bengala, o olho mágico encarando sem piscar o diretor de Durmstrang.**

Harry pensou na ironia de ter sido o Comensal que o defendeu da atenção indesejada. Mas devia ter sido só para ganahr a sua confiança;

 **A cor se esvaiu do rosto de Karkaroff enquanto Harry observava a cena. Uma expressão terrível, em que se misturavam a fúria e o medo, perpassou o rosto do homem.**

 **— Você! — exclamou ele, encarando Moody como se duvidasse de que realmente o via.**

\- Os encontros constrangedores continuam - resmungou James.

 **— Eu — disse Moody sério. — E a não ser que tenha alguma coisa a dizer a Potter, Karkaroff, você talvez queira continuar andando. Está bloqueando a porta.**

 **Era verdade, metade dos estudantes no salão aguardava atrás deles, espiando por cima dos ombros uns dos outros para ver o que o que estava causando o engarrafamento. Sem dizer mais uma palavra, o Professor Karkaroff arrebanhou seus alunos e saiu. Moody observou-o desaparecer de vista, seu olho mágico fixando as costas do bruxo, uma expressão de intenso desagrado em seu rosto mutilado.**

\- O que será que foi isso? - perguntou James, curioso.

\- Não sei - falou Alice.

 _Continua..._

* * *

¹ - Achei uma definição mais ou menos assim, na internet, porque eu mesma não faço ideia.


	21. O Cálice de Fogo - Parte II

Roberta vitoria: Obrigada pelo comentário! Sempre demoro, mas posto. Espero que goste!

* * *

 _O Cálice de Fogo - Parte II_

* * *

 **Como o dia seguinte era sábado, normalmente a maioria dos estudantes teria tomado o café da manhã mais tarde.**

\- Temos que aproveitar a pouca liberdade.

 **Harry, Ron e Hermione, porém, não foram os únicos a se levantarem muito mais cedo do que costumavam nos fins de semana.**

\- Espero que tenha um bom motivo - falou Sirius.

\- O torneio - lembrou Remus.

\- Ah, sim.

 **Quando desceram para o saguão, viram umas vinte pessoas andando por ali, alguns comendo torrada, todos examinando o Cálice de Fogo. A peça fora colocada no centro do saguão sobre o banquinho que era usado para o Chapéu Seletor. Uma fina linha dourada fora traçada no chão, formando um círculo de uns três metros de raio.**

 **— Alguém já depositou o nome? — perguntou Ron, ansioso, a uma aluna do terceiro ano.**

 **— Todo o pessoal da Durmstrang — respondeu ela.**

\- Faz sentido, eles viajaram só para isso.

 **— Mas ainda não vi ninguém de Hogwarts.**

 **— Aposto como tem gente que depositou ontem à noite depois que fomos todos dormir — disse Harry.**

\- Só para caso de não ser escolhido - falou Harry.

 **— Eu teria feito isso se fosse eles... Não iria querer ninguém me olhando. E se o cálice cuspisse o meu nome de volta na hora?**

\- Seria uma humilhação incrível - disse Josh.

\- Mas eu acho que isso só aconteceria com alguém com menos de 17 anos - falou Lene.

 **Alguém riu às costas de Harry. Ao se virar, ele viu Fred, George e Lee Jordan correndo escada abaixo, os três parecendo excitadíssimos.**

\- Coisa boa não estão aprontando - falou Lily, que era acostumada demais com os Marotos.

\- Somos anjinhos - falou Fred, ofendido.

 **— Resolvido — disse Fred num cochicho vitorioso a Harry, Ron e Hermione. — Acabamos de tomá-la.**

 **— Quê? — exclamou Ron.**

 **— A Poção para Envelhecer, cabeça-de-bagre — disse Fred.**

\- Isso não vai funcionar - disse Frank - Vocês realmente acharam que iam conseguir?

 **— Uma gota cada um — acrescentou George, esfregando as mãos de alegria. — Só precisamos envelhecer alguns meses.**

George estremeceu. Ele estava muito feliz que não tinha conseguido se inscrever, afinal. Não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver tudo que Harry tinha passado.

 **— Vamos dividir os mil galeões entre os três se um de nós vencer — disse Lee, com um largo sorriso.**

Snape revirou os olhos. Tão grifinório isso: uma pessoa faria tudo e os outros dois só assistiriam, mesmo assim dividiriam o dinheiro.

 **— Não tenho muita certeza de que isso vai dar certo — disse Hermione em tom de aviso. — Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore terá pensado nessa possibilidade.**

\- Finalmente alguém que pensa - falou Frank.

\- Valia a pena tenta - disse Fred, dando de ombros.

 **Fred, George e Lee não lhe deram atenção.**

\- Eles nunca deram mesmo.

\- Qual é, Mione, te ouvimos. É só que você é certinha demais - falou George.

\- Não sou! - disse ela.

\- É sim - disse Ron, rindo.

 **— Pronto? — perguntou Fred aos outros dois, tremendo de excitação. — Vamos então, eu vou primeiro...**

 **Harry observou, fascinado, quando Fred tirou do bolso um pedaço de pergaminho com as palavras " _Fred Weasley – Hogwarts_ ".**

 **O garoto foi direto à linha e parou ali, balançando-se nas pontas dos pés como um mergulhador se preparando para um salto de quinze metros. Depois, acompanhado pelo olhar de todos que estavam no saguão, ele respirou fundo e atravessou a linha.**

 **Por uma fração de segundo, Harry achou que a coisa dera certo – George certamente pensara o mesmo, porque soltou um berro de triunfo e correu atrás de Fred – mas no momento seguinte, ouviram um chiado forte e os gêmeos foram arremessados para fora do círculo dourado, como bolas de golfe.**

 _Isso que dá ser tão impulsivo,_ pensou Regulus.

\- Foi bom enquanto durou - falou Sirius, entre risadas.

\- Foi uma humilhação total - falou George, mas não pareceu envergonhando nem com as risadas de todos.

 **Eles aterrissaram dolorosamente, a dez metros de distância no frio chão de pedra e, para piorar a situação, ouviram um forte estalo e brotaram nos dois longas barbas brancas e idênticas.**

\- É quem... eu... ar.. acho que é? - estava difícil para James falar de tanto rir.

 **O saguão de entrada ecoou de risadas. Até Fred e George riram depois de se levantar e dar uma boa olhada nas barbas um do outro.**

\- Não ia adiantar de nada ficar irritado - falou George.

\- E foi engraçado mesmo - disse Fred.

 **— Eu avisei a vocês — disse uma voz grave e risonha, ao que todos se viraram e deram com o Professor Dumbledore saindo do Salão Principal. Ele examinou Fred e George, com os olhos cintilando. — Sugiro que os dois procurem Madame Pomfrey. Ela já está cuidando da Srta. Fawcett da Corvinal e do Sr. Summers da Lufa-Lufa, que também resolveram envelhecer um pouquinho. Embora eu deva dizer que as barbas deles não são tão bonitas quanto as suas.**

\- Dumbledore deu um jeito de anunciar para todos quem tentou fazer isso também - falou Remus, impressionado.

 **Fred e George seguiram para a ala hospitalar acompanhados por Lee, que rolava de rir, e Harry, Ron e Hermione, também às gargalhadas, foram tomar o café da manhã.**

\- É um prazer servir de entretenimento - disse George.

 **A decoração no Salão Principal estava mudada essa manhã.**

\- Ah, já achei que era só para os estrangeiros.

 **Como era o Dia das Bruxas, uma nuvem de morcegos vivos esvoaçava pelo teto encantado, enquanto centenas de abóboras esculpidas riam-se em cada canto. Harry, à frente dos três, foi até Dean e Seamus, que discutiam quais alunos de Hogwarts com dezessete anos ou mais estariam se inscrevendo.**

\- Será que meu filho finalmente vai ser socialmente? - perguntou James, falsamente emocionado.

 **— Corre um boato que Warrington se levantou cedo e depositou o nome no cálice — disse Dean a Harry. — Aquele grandalhão da Sonserina que parece uma preguiça.**

\- É, porque todos sabemos como os boatos de Hogwarts são confiáveis - disse Lene.

 **Harry, que jogara Quadribol contra Warrington, sacudiu a cabeça, desgostoso.**

 **— Não podemos ter um campeão da Sonserina!**

Regulus olhou magoado para Harry, que baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

 **— E todo o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa está falando em Diggory — disse Seamus com desprezo.**

\- A Lufa-Lufa acertou em cheio - falou Ginny para Ron.

 **— Eu não teria imaginado que ele fosse querer arriscar aquele belo físico.**

\- Ele já arrisca jogando Quadribol - resmungou Hermione.

\- É muito diferente! - protestou Ron.

 **— Escutem! — disse Hermione de repente.**

 **As pessoas estavam aplaudindo no saguão de entrada. Todos se viraram nas cadeiras e viram Angelina Johnson entrando no salão, sorrindo meio encabulada. Uma garota alta, que jogava como artilheira no time de Quadribol da Grifinória,**

\- Ela daria uma excelente campeã - comentou James.

\- Daria mesmo - falou Harry sincero. Angelina conseguiria passar das tarefas, sem dúvidas.

 **Angelina se aproximou dos colegas, sentou-se e disse:**

 **— Bom, está feito! Depositei o meu nome!**

 **— Você está brincando! — disse Ron, parecendo impressionado.**

 **— Então você já fez dezessete? — perguntou Harry.**

\- Não sabe a ideia da sua própria companheira? - perguntou James, desapontado.

\- Nem todo tem cadernos e planilhas sobre tudo relacionado a Quadribol, James - disse Lily.

 **— Claro que sim. Você está vendo alguma barba? — respondeu Ron.**

 **— Fiz 17 anos na semana passada — disse Angelina.**

 **— Fico feliz que alguém da Grifinória esteja concorrendo — comentou Hermione. — Espero sinceramente que você seja escolhida, Angelina!**

 **— Obrigada, Hermione — agradeceu Angelina, sorrindo para ela.**

\- Não sabia que vocês eram amigas - falou Neville.

\- Amigas, não. Mas ela é legal - Hermione deu de ombros.

 **— É, é melhor você do que o Zé Bonitinho Diggory — disse Seamus, fazendo vários alunos da Lufa-Lufa que passavam pela mesa amarrarem a cara para ele.**

\- Claro né, vocês estão xingando o candidato deles - falou Sirius.

 **— Então, que é que vocês vão fazer hoje? — perguntou Ron a Harry e Hermione, quando saíam do salão depois do café.**

 **— Ainda não fomos visitar o Hagrid — lembrou Harry.**

 **— OK, desde que ele não nos peça para doar uns dedos aos _explosivins_.**

 **Uma expressão de grande excitação surgiu de repente no rosto de Hermione.**

\- Espero que não seja para excetuar a ideia de Ron - falou Frank.

\- NÃO! Nada com isso, pode ter certeza - falou Hermione.

 **— Acabei de me tocar, ainda não pedi ao Hagrid para se alistar no F.A.L.E.! — disse ela animada. — Me esperem aqui enquanto dou uma corrida lá em cima para apanhar os distintivos.**

 **— Qual é a dela? — exclamou Ron, exasperado, quando Hermione saiu correndo escada acima.**

\- O Hagrid talvez goste da ideia - falou Lily, pensativa.

 **— Ei, Ron — disse Harry de repente. — É a sua amiga...**

 **Os alunos de Beauxbatons entravam no castelo, vindo dos jardins, entre eles a garota _Veela_. **

_Aposto como ela nunca é conhecida como mais que isso,_ pensou Dorcas tristemente.

 **O pessoal aglomerado à volta do cálice se afastou para deixá-los passar, observando-os ansiosos. Madame Maxime entrou atrás dos alunos e organizou-os em fila. Um a um eles atravessaram a linha etária e depositaram seus pedaços de pergaminho nas chamas branco-azuladas. A cada nome inscrito, o fogo se avermelhava e faiscava por um breve instante.**

\- Aparentemente nenhum deles tentou burlar as regras - falou Regulus, desapontado. O que era a vida sem um pouco de diversão?

 **— Que é que você acha que acontece com os que não são escolhidos? — murmurou Ron para Harry, quando a garota _Veela_ deixou cair seu pedaço de pergaminho no Cálice de Fogo. — Você acha que voltam para a escola ou ficam por aqui para assistir ao torneio?**

\- Ficam - falou James, _que pergunta mais burra,_ pensou. Se todos voltassem não teria nenhum colega para torcer e ajudar o campeão e ele estaria em desvantagem.

 **— Não sei — disse Harry. — Ficam por aqui, suponho... Madame Maxime vai ficar para julgar, não é?**

\- E ela confiaria em Dumbledore e na Inglaterra? - perguntou Frank.

 **Depois que os alunos de Beauxbatons se inscreveram, Madame Maxime levou-os de volta aos jardins.**

 **— Onde é que eles estão dormindo, então? — perguntou Ron chegando até as portas de entrada e acompanhando-os com o olhar.**

\- Espero que não esteja perguntando isso para invadir o quarto de Fleur.

 **Um ruído de chocalho às costas dos dois anunciou a reaparição de Hermione com a caixa de distintivos do F.A.L.E.**

Regulus revirou os olhos.

 **— Ah, bom, vamos logo — disse Ron e desceu aos saltos os degraus de pedra, mantendo os olhos fixos na garota _Veela_ , que a essa altura já estava no meio do jardim com a diretora.**

\- Ela está bem preocupada com você - provocou Ginny.

 **Ao se aproximarem da cabana de Hagrid na orla da Floresta Proibida, o mistério do dormitório dos alunos de Beauxbatons se esclareceu. A enorme carruagem azul-clara em que haviam chegado fora estacionada a menos de duzentos metros da porta da cabana de Hagrid, e eles estavam embarcando nela.**

\- Muito sem graça - resmungou Sirius. Ele esperava uma grande surpresa, algo impactante.

 **Os cavalos elefânticos que puxavam a carruagem pastavam agora em um picadeiro improvisado montado a um lado.**

 **Harry bateu na porta de Hagrid e os latidos retumbantes de Fang responderam imediatamente.**

 **— Até que enfim! — saudou-os Hagrid, quando abriu a porta e viu quem batia. — Achei que vocês tinham esquecido onde eu morava!**

Regulus revirou os olhos, quanto drama. Eles eram estudantes, tinham coisas melhores para fazerem.

 **— Estivemos realmente ocupados, Hag... — Hermione começou a dizer, mas parou de chofre, encarando Hagrid, aparentemente sem saber o que dizer.**

\- O que foi dessa vez? - perguntou Lily, temerosa.

 **Hagrid estava usando seu melhor (e horroroso) terno de tecido marrom peludo, com uma gravata amarela e laranja. Mas isto não era o pior, ele evidentemente tentara domesticar os cabelos, usando uma grande quantidade de um produto que parecia graxa para eixo de rodas. Estavam agora alisados em dois molhos – talvez ele tivesse tentado fazer um rabo-de-cavalo como o de Bill,**

James não conseguiu evitar a careta de se formar. A imagem de Hagrid assim era simplesmente assustadora.

 _O meio-gigante conseguiu ficar mais feio ainda_ , pensou Snape com desprezo.

 **mas descobrira que tinha cabelo demais. O penteado realmente não combinava nadinha com Hagrid. Por um instante, Hermione mirou-o de olhos arregalados,**

\- Foi meu choque inicial, não consegui evitar reagir - disse dando de ombros.

\- Completamente compreensível - falou Alice.

 **depois, obviamente decidindo não fazer comentários disse:**

 **— Hum, onde estão os _explosivins_?**

\- Sua tentativa de ser educada foi louvável - falou Lene.

 **— Lá fora no canteiro de abóboras — respondeu Hagrid alegre. — Estão ficando uns bichões, quase um metro de comprimento agora. O único problema é que começaram a matar uns aos outros.**

\- Eles estão resolvendo todos os problemas - disse Fred impressionado - Foi uma resposta a preces de vocês.

\- Ninguém ficou mais feliz que nós - falou Ron. Por serem amigos de Hagrid, a pior parte sempre ficava com eles.

 **— Ah, não, sério? — exclamou Hermione, lançando um olhar de censura a Ron, que olhava sem disfarçar o penteado esquisito de Hagrid, e acabara de abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa.**

\- Quem vê pense que a mãe não o educou - falou Fred.

 _Parcialmente verdade_ , pensou Ginny. Por serem mais novos, muitas vezes Molly recorria aos filhos mais velhos para cuidarem de Ron. Ela nem tanto, por ser a princesinha.

 **— É — disse Hagrid com tristeza. — Mas tudo bem, eles agora estão em caixas separadas. Ainda sobraram uns vinte.**

\- Que maravilha - ironizou Lene.

 **— Isso é que foi sorte! — disse Ron. Mas Hagrid não percebeu a ironia.**

 **A cabana de Hagrid tinha um único cômodo, e a um canto havia uma cama gigantesca coberta com uma colcha de retalhos. Uma mesa igualmente enorme com cadeiras ficava diante da lareira, sob uma quantidade de presuntos curados, e aves mortas que pendiam do teto. Os garotos se sentaram à mesa enquanto Hagrid preparava o chá e logo se deixaram absorver por mais uma discussão sobre o Torneio Tribruxo. Hagrid parecia tão excitado com o assunto quanto eles.**

\- É finalmente um ano diferente para ele - disse Harry.

 **— Aguardem — disse ele, sorrindo. — Aguardem só. Vocês vão ver uma coisa que nunca viram antes. A primeira tarefa... Ah, mas eu não posso contar.**

Lily ficou curiosa, sabia que só contariam para Hagrid da tarefa se fosse necessário. Mas qual seria o animal mágico?

 **— Vamos, Hagrid! — insistiram Harry, Ron e Hermione, mas ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.**

 **— Não quero estragar a surpresa. Mas vai ser espetacular, isso eu posso dizer. Os campeões vão ter tarefas escolhidas sob medida. Nunca pensei que ia viver para ver organizarem novamente um Torneio Tribruxo!**

Harry fez uma careta. Foi _bem_ sob medida. E foi tão divertido ter que enfrentar um dragão só para a diversão de um público imbecil.

 **Os garotos acabaram almoçando com Hagrid, embora não comessem muito – ele disse que preparara um picadinho de carne, mas quando Hermione encontrou uma garra no dela, os três perderam um pouco o apetite.**

\- Como assim uma garra? - falou Dorcas.

\- Exatamente como você imaginou.

 **Mas se divertiram tentando fazer Hagrid contar as tarefas que haveria no torneio, especulando quais dos inscritos seriam provavelmente escolhidos para campeões, e imaginando se Fred e George já teriam perdido as barbas.**

\- Bom saber que você se divertem a nossas custas - disseram os gêmeos.

 **Uma chuva leve começara a cair lá pelo meio da tarde, foi muito gostoso sentarem ao pé da lareira e escutar as gotas de chuva tamborilando de leve na janela, vendo Hagrid cerzir suas meias enquanto discutia com Hermione sobre os elfos domésticos – porque ele se recusou terminantemente a entrar para o F.A.L.E. quando a garota lhe mostrou os distintivos.**

 **— Seria fazer a eles uma maldade, Hermione — disse sério enquanto trabalhava com uma enorme agulha de osso enfiada com uma linha de cerzir amarela. — Faz parte da natureza deles cuidar dos seres humanos, é disso que eles gostam, entende? Você os faria infelizes se tirasse o trabalho deles e os insultaria se tentasse lhes pagar um salário.**

\- De todas as pessoas... achei que Hagid entenderia - falou Lily desapontada.

 **— Mas Harry libertou o Dobby e ele foi à lua de tanta felicidade! — disse Hermione. — E ouvimos dizer que ele está exigindo salário agora!**

 **— Tudo bem, tem aberrações em toda espécie da natureza. Não estou dizendo que não haja elfo esquisito que aceite a liberdade, mas você jamais convenceria a maioria deles a concordar com isso, não, nada feito, Hermione.**

 **Hermione pareceu ficar realmente contrariada e guardou a caixa de distintivos no bolso da capa.**

\- Não entendia como logo Hagrid não lutava pelos elfos - falou.

 **Lá pelas cinco horas começou a escurecer, e Ron, Harry e Hermione decidiram que já era hora de voltar ao castelo para a festa do Dia das Bruxas – e, o que era mais importante, para o anúncio de quem seriam os campeões das escolas.**

\- Festa tem todo ano, Torneio Tribruxo não - concordou James.

 **— Vou com vocês — disse Hagrid, deixando o cerzido de lado. — Me deem um segundo.**

 **Ele se levantou, foi até a cômoda ao lado da cama e começou a procurar alguma coisa nas gavetas. Os garotos não prestaram muita atenção, até que um fedor realmente horrível chegou às suas narinas.**

 _As maravilhas nunca acabam,_ pensou Regulus ironicamente.

 **Tossindo, Ron perguntou:**

 **— Hagrid, que é isso?**

 **— Eh? — exclamou Hagrid, virando-se com um enorme frasco na mão. — Você não gostou?**

\- Não respondeu a pergunta.

 **— Isso é loção de barba? — perguntou Hermione, com um tom de voz levemente chocado.**

 **— Hum... Eau-de-Cologne — murmurou Hagrid. Ele ficou vermelho. — Talvez seja um pouco demais — disse meio impaciente. — Vou tirar, esperem aí...**

\- Como assim tirar... - Lissy falou, confusa.

 **Ele saiu desajeitado da cabana e os garotos o viram lavar-se vigorosamente no barril de água do lado da janela.**

\- Desse jeitinho bem delicado - falou Hermione.

 **— Eau-de-Cologne? — repetiu Hermione surpresa. — Hagrid?**

 **— E qual é a explicação para os cabelos e o terno dele? — perguntou Harry em voz baixa.**

\- ENCONTRO - falou James, animado. Mas não tinha ideia de quem sairia com Hagrid.

\- Não exatamente - falou Ron.

 **— Olhem lá! — exclamou Ron de repente, apontando para fora da janela.**

 **Hagrid acabara de se aprumar e se virara. Se ficara vermelho antes, não era nada comparável ao que estava acontecendo agora. Levantando-se muito cautelosamente, para que Hagrid não os visse, Harry, Ron e Hermione espiaram pela janela e viram que Madame Maxime e os alunos de Beauxbatons tinham acabado de sair da carruagem, obviamente para irem à festa também. Os garotos não conseguiam ouvir, mas Hagrid estava falando com a diretora com os olhos embaçados e uma expressão de arrebatamento, que Harry só notara nele uma única vez – quando admirava o filhote de dragão Norberto.**

\- Não acredito... - falou James. Hagrid e a diretora de Beauxbatons? Era demais.

 **— Ele está indo com ela para o castelo! — disse Hermione indignada. — Pensei que ele estava nos esperando!**

\- Ora, Hermione, o amor não espera - implicou Neville. Hermione revirou os olhos para o amigo.

 **Sem lançar sequer um olhar à cabana, Hagrid foi subindo pelo gramado com Madame Maxime, e os alunos de Beauxbatons seguiam em sua cola, quase correndo para acompanhar os passos enormes dos dois.**

\- Pelo visto o amor atrapalha a vida de todo mundo - resmungou Lene.

\- Outch! Amor é algo lindo, minha querida Lene - retrucou Sirius.

James revirou os olhos para o melhor amigo, enquanto Regulus conteve o impulso de fazer o mesmo.

 **— Ele está caído por ela! — comentou Ron incrédulo. — Bom, se eles tiverem filhos, vão marcar um recorde mundial, aposto como um bebê deles iria pesar uma tonelada.**

 _Isso não foi nada legal,_ pensou Dorcas.

 **Os três saíram da cabana sozinhos e fecharam a porta ao passar. Estava surpreendentemente escuro do lado de fora. Puxando as capas para mais junto do corpo, eles subiram pelos gramados da propriedade.**

 **— Ah, são eles. Olhem lá! — sussurrou Hermione.**

 **A delegação de Durmstrang seguia do lago para o castelo. Viktor Krum caminhava ao lado de Karkaroff e os outros os acompanhavam em pequenos grupos. Ron observou Krum excitado, mas o jogador nem olhou para os lados ao alcançar as portas do castelo um pouco à frente de Hermione, Ron e Harry, andando sempre reto.**

\- Talvez ele esteja nervoso.

\- Ou ele só esteja concentrado - falou Regulus, pensativo. Antes de treinar, esquecia de tudo.

 **Quando os três amigos entraram, o salão iluminado por velas estava quase cheio. O Cálice de Fogo fora mudado de lugar; agora se encontrava diante da cadeira vazia de Dumbledore, à mesa dos professores. Fred e George – novamente de cara lisa – pareciam ter aceitado o desapontamento muito bem.**

\- Não somos pessoas mal humoradas, Harry - falou Fred.

\- Além disso, outros amigos nossos se inscreveram - disse George.

 **— Espero que seja Angelina — disse Fred, quando Harry, Ron e Hermione se sentaram.**

\- Ela seria muito boa - falou Ginny.

\- As provas seriam tranquilas para ela até - falou Harry, pensativo.

 **— Eu também! — disse Hermione sem fôlego. — Bom, vamos saber daqui a pouco!**

 **A festa das bruxas pareceu durar muito mais do que habitualmente.**

\- Claro, vocês estão muito mais ansiosos para o depois - comentou Ron.

 **Talvez porque fosse o segundo banquete em dois dias, Harry não pareceu interessado na comida preparada com extravagância tanto quanto das outras vezes.**

\- Meu filho está ficando mal acostumado - falou Lily, mas ela sorria.

 **Como todas as pessoas no salão, a julgar pelas constantes espichadas de pescoços, as expressões impacientes nos rostos, o desassossego de todos que se levantavam para ver se Dumbledore já acabara de comer, Harry simplesmente queria que os pratos fossem retirados e os nomes dos campeões, anunciados.**

Harry soltou um riso irônico. Se ele soubesse naquela época que ele seria um dos campeões e qual seria o destino de Cedric, ele nunca teria se empolgado com esse momento. Teria desejado que o banquete nunca acabasse.

 **Depois de muito tempo, os pratos voltaram ao estado de limpeza inicial, houve um aumento acentuado no volume dos ruídos no salão, que caiu quase instantaneamente quando Dumbledore se ergueu.**

\- É impressionante o efeito que Dumbledore tem - falou Frank.

 _E perigoso,_ pensou Regulus.

 **A cada lado dele, o Professor Karkaroff e Madame Máxime pareciam tão tensos e ansiosos quanto os demais.**

\- Aposto que eles já tem os preferidos deles - disse James.

\- Eles devem estar nervosos de outros serem escolhidos - concordou Sirius.

 **Ludo Bagman sorria e piscava para vários alunos. O Sr. Crouch, porém, parecia bastante desinteressado, quase entediado.**

\- Eles são sempre assim - disse Alice - Completamente diferentes um do outro.

 **— Bom, o Cálice de Fogo está quase pronto para decidir — disse Dumbledore. — Estimo que só precise de mais um minuto.**

\- Como ele pode saber disso? - perguntou Dorcas admirada.

Ninguém tinha uma resposta para dar, infelizmente.

 **Agora, quando os nomes dos campeões forem chamados, eu pediria que eles viessem até este lado do salão, passassem diante da mesa dos professores e entrassem na câmara ao lado — ele indicou a porta atrás da mesa — onde receberão as primeiras instruções.**

\- Para na mesa dos professores para que? - falou Sirius confuso.

 **Ele puxou, então, a varinha e fez um gesto amplo, na mesma hora todas as velas, exceto as que estavam dentro das abóboras recortadas, se apagaram, mergulhando o salão na penumbra. O Cálice de Fogo agora brilhava com mais intensidade do que qualquer outra coisa ali, a brancura azulada das chamas que faiscavam vivamente quase fazia os olhos doerem. Todos observavam à espera... Alguns consultavam os relógios a todo momento...¹**

 **— A qualquer segundo agora — sussurrou Lee Jordan, a dois lugares de distância de Harry.**

 **As chamas dentro do Cálice de repente tornaram a se avermelhar.**

\- Ele está pronto! - falou Sirius ansioso.

 **Começaram a soltar faíscas. No momento seguinte, uma língua de fogo se ergueu no ar, e expeliu um pedaço de pergaminho chamuscado – o salão inteiro prendeu a respiração.**

 **Dumbledore apanhou o pergaminho e segurou-o à distância do braço, de modo a poder lê-lo à luz das chamas, que voltaram a ficar branco-azuladas.**

 **— O campeão de Durmstrang — leu ele em alto e bom som — será Viktor Krum.**

\- AH É! Esse foi esperado! - comemorou Sirius, na mesma hora que Lene gritava empolgada.

\- Krum parece ser uma boa escolha! - concordou James empolgado.

Remus teve que sorrir. Não conhecia os talentos mágicos de Krum, mas devia ter havido uma razão pela qual ele fora escolhido.

 **— Grande surpresa! — berrou Ron, ao mesmo tempo que uma tempestade de aplausos e vivas percorreu o salão.**

Ron corou quando Hermione lhe lançou um sorriso divertido.

 **Harry viu Viktor Krum se levantar da mesa da Sonserina e se encaminhar com as costas curvas para Dumbledore, ele virou à direita, passou diante da mesa dos professores e desapareceu pela porta que levava à câmara vizinha.**

 **— Bravo, Viktor! — disse Karkaroff com a voz tão retumbante que todos puderam ouvi-lo apesar dos aplausos. — Eu sabia que você era capaz!**

\- Então o favorito de Karkaroff foi escolhido - observou Frank.

 **Os aplausos e comentários morreram. Agora todas as atenções tornaram a se concentrar no Cálice de Fogo, que, segundos depois, tornou a se avermelhar.**

 **Um segundo pedaço de pergaminho voou de dentro dele, lançado pelas chamas.**

 **— O campeão de Beauxbatons é Fleur Delacour!**

 **— É ela, Ron! — gritou Harry, quando a garota que parecia uma _Veela_ levantou-se graciosamente, sacudiu a cascata de cabelos louro-prateados para trás e caminhou impetuosamente entre as mesas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa.**

\- Parte veela - corrigiu Ginny.

\- Eu fico feliz que ela tenha sido escolhida - falou Lene - Assim ela prova que é mais que um rostinho bonito - disse empolgada.

 **— Ah, olha lá, eles estão desapontados — disse Hermione sobrepondo sua voz ao barulho e indicando com a cabeça o resto da delegação de Beauxbatons.**

 **"Desapontados" era dizer pouco, pensou Harry. Duas das garotas que não tinham sido escolhidas debulhavam-se em lágrimas e soluçavam, com as cabeças deitadas nos braços.**

\- Provavelmente eram as mesmas que odiavam Fleur - disse George e deu de ombros depois quando todos o observavam - Ela me contou, ué.

Ao contrário de Ginny, ele tinha ficado feliz em receber Fleur na família e a achava uma ótima amiga.

 **Quando Fleur Delacour também desapareceu na câmara vizinha, todos tornaram a fazer silêncio, mas desta vez foi um silêncio tão pesado de excitação que quase dava para sentir seu gosto. O campeão de Hogwarts é o próximo...**

\- O melhor pro final, claro - disse Josh.

 **E o Cálice de Fogo ficou mais uma vez vermelho; jorraram faíscas dele; a língua de fogo ergueu-se muito alto no ar e de sua ponta Dumbledore tirou o terceiro pedaço de pergaminho.**

 **— O campeão de Hogwarts — anunciou ele — é Cedric Diggory!**

 **— Não! — exclamou Ron em voz alta, mas ninguém o ouviu exceto Harry; a zoeira na mesa vizinha era grande demais.**

 **Cada um dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa ficou de pé, gritando e sapateando, quando Cedric passou por eles, um enorme sorriso no rosto, e se encaminhou para a câmara atrás da mesa dos professores.**

Neville sorriu triste. Ele tinha ficado feliz em ver que finalmente alguém da Lufa-Lufa irá ganhar uma chance de mostrar do que era capaz, mas o destino de Cedric fora triste demais.

\- Aquele da Copa? - perguntou Lene.

\- Sim - respondeu Ron.

\- Ele parece ser legal - ela comentou. Estava um pouco desapontada que não fosse alguém mais conhecido, mas...

 **Na verdade, os aplausos para Cedric foram tão longos que passou algum tempo até que Dumbledore pudesse se fazer ouvir novamente.**

Regulus sorriu. Até o poderoso Dumbledore tinha seus limites.

 **— Excelente! — exclamou Dumbledore feliz, quando finalmente o tumulto serenou. — Muito bem, agora temos os nossos três campeões. Estou certo de que posso contar com todos, inclusive com os demais alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, para oferecer aos nossos campeões todo o apoio que puderem, torcendo pelo seus campeões, vocês contribuirão de maneira muito real...**

\- É, e o Torneio será uma diversão sem fim - o sarcasmo na voz de Harry era pesado.

 **Mas Dumbledore parou inesperadamente de falar, e tornou-se óbvio para todos o que o distraíra. O fogo no Cálice acabara de se avermelhar outra vez.**

\- Aposto que isso não estava previsto - falou Dorcas.

\- Não por todos - murmurou Harry.

 **Expeliu faíscas. Uma longa chama elevou-se subitamente no ar e ergueu mais um pedaço de pergaminho. Com um gesto aparentemente automático, Dumbledore estendeu a mão e apanhou o pergaminho.**

\- Não teria sido ótimo se ele nunca tivesse lido o nome? - falou Ginny.

\- Nada é tão fácil.

 **Ergueu-o e seus olhos se arregalaram para o nome que viu escrito.**

 **Houve uma longa pausa, durante a qual o bruxo mirou o pergaminho em suas mãos e todos no salão fixaram o olhar em Dumbledore. Ele pigarreou e leu...**

 **— Harry Potter!**

\- Claro - falou Lene.

\- Harry, você colocou o seu nome? - perguntou James espantado.

Harry conteve sua irritação, claro que até seu pai pensaria que ele tinha feito isso.

\- É claro que ele não fez, Potter - resmungou Regulus. Harry não tinha interesse em nada que o Torneio podia oferecer e por mais que ele gostasse de quebrar as regras, ele nunca fazia isso por um motivo tão fútil quanto glória.

\- Mas ele até pensou que seria bom! - James se defendeu.

\- É, por tipo, três segundos - Regulus revirou os olhos.

\- Eu realmente não me inscrevi - falou Harry.

Sirius segurou James quando Regulus deu um sorriso vitorioso para ele. Conhecia os dois tão bem que sabia que se não intervissem daria confusão.

* * *

¹ - Eu achava que Hogwarts não podia ter relógios ou qualquer equipamento tecnológico. Alguém pode me explicar isso?


	22. Os quatro campeões

Feliz ano novo galera! Espero que tenham curtido muito e que estejam com muito gás para esse ano.

* * *

 _Os quatro campeões_

* * *

 **Harry ficou sentado ali, consciente de que cada cabeça no Salão Principal se virara para ele. Sentia-se atordoado. Entorpecido. Sem dúvida estava sonhando. Não ouvira direito.**

Ron olhou para Harry culpado. Agora sem dúvida alguma tinha certeza que seu amigo nunca colocara o nome no Cálice e sentia-se um idiota por brigar com ele.

 **Não houve aplausos.**

James fez uma careta, como se esse fato o ofendesse pessoalmente.

\- Achei injusto - resmungou Josh.

\- Só quer dizer que o efeito de Harry é grande nas pessoas - disse Alex com um sorriso.

 **Um zunido, como o de abelhas enraivecidas, começou a encher o salão, alguns estudantes ficaram em pé para ter uma visão melhor de Harry, sentado ali, imóvel, em sua cadeira.**

\- Hogwarts sempre está pronta para fofocar - disse Hermione. Essa era a única certeza que tinha. Sentia pena de Harry por ele sempre ser o alvo das fofocas.

 **Na mesa principal, a Professora Minerva se levantara e passara por Ludo Bagman e pelo Professor Karkaroff para cochichar urgentemente com o Professor Dumbledore, que inclinara a cabeça para ela, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.**

Regulus balançou a cabeça. Grifinórios eram tão indiscretos.

 **Harry se virou para Ron e Hermione, mais além, viu toda a longa mesa da Grifinória observando-o, boquiaberta.**

\- Eles deviam aplaudir, pelo menos - comentou Snape.

Regulus concordou. Era o que a Sonserina faria. Uma frente unida. Podia até que a Casa brigasse entre si, mas nunca demonstravam isso na frente da escola toda.

 **— Eu não inscrevi meu nome — disse Harry sem saber o que dizer. — Vocês sabem que não.**

 **Os dois apenas olharam para ele também, sem saber o que responder.**

Hermione corou. Agora ela via que devia ter concordado com ele, ter dito que sabia que ele jamais faria isso. Diminuiria pelo menos uma parte dos rumores.

\- Sinto muito, cara - falou Ron. Ele sabia que era tarde demais. Porém, era tudo que ele podia fazer.

 **Na mesa principal, o Professor Dumbledore se aprumou, acenando a cabeça afirmativamente para a Professora Minerva.**

 **— Harry Potter! — tornou ele a chamar. — Harry! Aqui, se me faz o favor!**

\- É, porque isso está ajudando bastante - resmungou Regulus.

\- O quê você queria que ele fizesse?

\- Eu queria que ele lembrasse aos outros alunos que não tem como um ALUNO DO QUARTO ANO passar sozinho pelas supostas proteções fortes elaboradas por ele e o Ministério. Alguém teria que ter colocado o nome de Harry. Dessa maneira, pelo menos algumas pessoas iriam perceber que Harry não se inscreveu - falou Regulus. Só então ele chegou a uma terrível conclusão. Quem perderia seu tempo colocando o nome de Harry? Alguém estava atrás de alguma coisa e isso não parecia ser algo bom para ele.

 **— Anda — murmurou Hermione, dando um leve empurrão em Harry.**

 **O garoto ficou de pé, pisou na barra das vestes e tropeçou brevemente.**

 **-** Você puxou a sua mãe nisso - murmurou James.

\- Eu não tropeço! - falou Lily indignada. A risada de Alice e Dorcas a interromperam - Bem, só quando estou muito nervosa e nem todo mundo tem o luxo de ter um ego do tamanho do de James.

\- O quê meu ego tem a ver com qualquer coisa? - disse James.

\- Você não fica nervoso, por isso não tropeça! - ela apontou.

 **Saiu pelo espaço entre as mesas da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa.**

\- Pelo lado positivo você não passou pela da Sonserina - falou Sirius.

Regulus teve que concordar. Sabia que se Harry passasse por lá agora, ouviria insultos.

 **Teve a impressão de estar fazendo uma longuíssima caminhada, a mesa principal parecia não chegar mais perto e ele sentia centenas de olhos fixos nele, como se cada um fosse um refletor. O zunzum não parava de crescer. Depois do que lhe pareceu uma hora, o garoto chegou diante de Dumbledore, sentindo fixos nele os olhares dos professores.**

\- Isso é porque eles realmente estavam falando de você.

 **— Bom... Pela porta — disse Dumbledore. O diretor não sorria.**

Regulus conteve os xingamentos que queriam sair. A atitude de Dumbledore não estava ajudando nem um pouco.

 **Harry passou pela mesa dos professores. Hagrid estava sentado bem no fim. Mas não piscou para Harry, nem acenou nem fez qualquer dos sinais habituais para cumprimentá-lo. Parecia inteiramente perplexo e olhou para Harry quando este passou, como os demais. O garoto passou pela porta e se viu em um aposento menor, com as paredes cobertas de retratos a óleo de bruxas e bruxos.**

\- Ninguém vai ajudar meu filho? - falou Lily incrédula - Ele acabou de ser inscrito num torneio mortal contra a vontade dele e ninguém pensa em dizer que ele vai sobreviver? Wow, Hogwarts é cheia de simpatia.

 **Um belo fogo rugia na lareira em frente. Os rostos nos retratos se viraram para olhá-lo quando ele entrou.**

 **Surpreendeu uma bruxa encarquilhada passando rapidamente da moldura do próprio retrato para a moldura vizinha, que enquadrava um bruxo de bigodes de morsa. A bruxa encarquilhada começou a cochichar no ouvido do colega.**

\- Até os retratos tão fofocando - resmungou Lene.

 **Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory e Fleur Delacour estavam reunidos em torno da lareira. Pareciam estranhamente imponentes, recortados contra as chamas.**

\- Não se sinta ameaçado, Harry - disse James - Eles são mais velhos, mas não enfrenteram o que você enfrentou.

 **Krum, curvado e pensativo, apoiava-se no console da lareira, ligeiramente afastado dos outros.**

Hermione sorriu. Isso era tão Krum.

 **Cedric estava parado com as mãos às costas, contemplando o fogo. Fleur Delacour virou a cabeça quando Harry entrou e jogou para trás a cascata de cabelos longos e prateados.**

 **— Que foi? — perguntou ela. — Querrem que a jante volte ao salon?**

Ginny revirou os olhos. É, porque era a função de Harry servir de mensageiro.

 **Pensava que ele viera trazer um recado. Harry não sabia como explicar o que acabara de acontecer. Ficou ali parado, olhando para os três campeões.**

Sirius riu. Ele sabia que a coisa era séria, mas a cena de Harry parado vendo os outros campeões era engraçada.

\- Eu quero saber como você sempre se mete nessas coisas - falou Neville, divertido.

 **Percebeu de repente como eram altos.**

\- Ah, não, você está ficando ameaçado.

 **Houve um ruído de passos apressados atrás de Harry, e Ludo Bagman entrou na sala. Segurou o garoto pelo braço e levou-o até os outros.**

\- Nunca me senti tanto um bicho de estimação.

 **— Extraordinário! — murmurou, apertando o braço de Harry. — Absolutamente extraordinário! Senhores... Senhora — acrescentou, aproximando-se da lareira e falando aos outros três. — Gostaria de lhes apresentar, por mais incrível que possa parecer, o quarto campeão do Torneio Tribruxo.**

 **Viktor Krum se empertigou. Seu rosto carrancudo nublou-se ao examinar Harry.**

\- Eu entendo ele. Foi algo diferente do prometido - disse Josh.

 **Cedric fez cara de estupefação. Olhou de Bagman para Harry e de volta como se tivesse certeza de que ouvira mal o que o bruxo acabara de dizer. Fleur Delacour, porém, sacudiu os cabelos, sorriu e disse:**

 **— Que grrande piada, Senhorr Bagman.**

\- Cedric foi o mais simpático - observou Lene.

\- Ele era assim - foi tudo que Harry falou.

 **— Piada? — repetiu Bagman, confuso. — Não, não, não é não! O nome de Harry acaba de sair do _Cálice de Fogo_!**

 **As grossas sobrancelhas de Krum se contraíram ligeiramente. Cedric continuou a parecer educadamente surpreso.**

\- Ele certamente caiu na Casa certa - falou Snape.

 **Fleur franziu a testa.**

 **— Mas evidaman houve um engano — disse a Bagman com desdém. — Ele non pode competirr. É jovem demais.**

\- Além disso são três campeões - apontou Josh.

 **— Bom... É surpreendente — concordou Bagman, esfregando o queixo liso e sorrindo para Harry. — Mas, como sabem, o limite de idade só foi imposto este ano como medida suplementar de precaução. E como o nome dele saiu do _Cálice de Fogo_... Quero dizer, acho que a essa altura não podemos fugir à responsabilidade... Somos obrigados... Harry terá que se esforçar o máximo que...**

\- Quando foi que o Ministério virou tão incapaz de explicar qualquer coisa? - resmungou James.

\- Ninguém vai dar ao Harry a escolha de não competir? - falou Neville indignado. Sabia que o amigo não tinha se inscrito, mas achava que ele tinha aproveitado o resultado e decidido participar. Não que ele tenha sido forçado.

 **A porta às costas deles se abriu e um grande grupo de pessoas entrou: o Professor Dumbledore, seguido de perto pelo Sr. Crouch, o Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a Professora McGonagall e o Professor Snape. Harry ouviu o zunzum de centenas de estudantes do outro lado da parede, antes da Professora McGonagall fechar a porta.**

\- Eu quero saber por que Snape está aí - resmungou Sirius.

\- Talvez porque eu tenha inteligência e talento? - devolveu Snape.

 **— Madame Maxime! — chamou Fleur na mesma hora, indo ao encontro de sua diretora. — Eston dizando que esse garrotinho vai competirr tambá!**

 **Sob o seu atordoamento e incredulidade, Harry sentiu uma crispação de raiva. Garrotinho?**

\- É sério que seu problema não é participar de um Torneio mortal, mas sim de ser chamado de garotinho? - perguntou Lily incrédula.

\- Já estou acostumado com o perigo - falou Harry, dando de ombros.

 **Madame Maxime se empertigara até o limite de sua considerável altura. O cocuruto da bela cabeça roçou o lustre repleto de velas, e seu imenso peito coberto de cetim negro se estufou.**

\- Ela está se preparando para a batalha - disse Ron.

 **— Que significa isso, Dumbly-dorr? — perguntou imperiosamente.**

 **— Eu também gostaria de saber, Dumbledore — disse o Professor Karkaroff. Em seu rosto havia um sorriso inflexível e seus olhos azuis eram duas lascas de gelo.**

 **— Dois campeões de Hogwarts? Não me lembro de ninguém ter me dito que a escola que sediasse o torneio poderia ter dois campeões, ou será que não li o regulamento com a devida atenção?**

 **Ele deu um sorrisinho maldoso.**

\- É realmente injusto - falou Snape.

\- As chances de Hogwarts ganhar são maiores - concordou Regulus.

 **— Impossível — exclamou Madame Maxime, cujas enormes mãos com numerosas e soberbas opalas descansavam no ombro de Fleur. — Hogwarts não pode terr dois campeons. Serria muito injusto.**

 **— Tivemos a impressão de que a sua linha etária deixaria de fora os competidores mais jovens, Dumbledore — disse Karkaroff, o sorriso inflexível ainda no rosto, embora seus olhos estivessem mais frios que nunca. — Do contrário, teríamos, naturalmente, trazido uma seleção de candidatos mais ampla de nossas escolas.**

Snape revirou os olhos. Agora, isso era só implica de Karkaroff, porque ele sempre ia preferir Krum a qualquer outro aluno.

 **— Não é culpa de ninguém, exceto de Potter, Karkaroff — falou Snape suavemente. Seus olhos negros brilharam de malícia. — Não saia culpando Dumbledore pela determinação de Potter de desobedecer às regras. Ele não tem feito nada exceto transgredir limites desde que chegou aqui...**

\- Você não perde uma oportunidade, não é Snape? - comentou Lene.

 **— Muito obrigado, Severus — disse Dumbledore com firmeza, e Snape se calou, embora seus olhos continuassem a brilhar maldosamente por trás da cortina de cabelos negros e oleosos.**

 _Ele só estava esperando a oportunidade para falar mais mal de mim,_ pensou Harry.

 **O Professor Dumbledore olhou então para Harry, que o encarou, tentando perceber a expressão dos olhos do diretor por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua.**

 **— Você depositou seu nome no _Cálice de Fogo_ , Harry? — perguntou Dumbledore calmamente.**

 **— Não — respondeu Harry. Estava consciente de que todos o olhavam com atenção.**

 **Nas sombras, Snape fez um barulhinho impaciente de descrença.**

 **— Você pediu a um estudante mais velho para depositá-lo no _Cálice de Fogo_ para você? — tornou o diretor, sem dar atenção a Snape.**

\- Então era simples assim quebrar a proteção? - falou Frank incrédulo. Dumbledore estava insano.

 **— Não — disse Harry com veemência.**

 **— Ah, mas é clarro que ele está mentindo — exclamou Madame Maxime.**

 **Snape agora sacudia a cabeça, a boca crispada.**

Snape deu de ombros. Oras, ele não sabia porque não acreditava que Harry não colocou o nome dele, talvez porque fosse exatamente o tipo de coisa que James faria.

 **— Ele não poderia ter atravessado a linha etária — interpôs a Professora Minerva energicamente. — Tenho certeza de que todos concordamos nisso...**

 **— Dumbly-dorr deve terr se enganado ao traçarr a linha — concluiu Madame Maxime, encolhendo os ombros.**

 **— É claro que isto é possível — respondeu Dumbledore polidamente.**

 _Mas isso não vai resolver nenhum problema de agora,_ pensou Regulus _, e aposto que ele está esperando que alguém o defenda._

 **— Dumbledore, você sabe muito bem que não se enganou! — exclamou a Professora Minerva, aborrecida.**

 _Bingo,_ Regulus pensou satisfesto.

 **— Francamente, que tolice! Harry não poderia ter cruzado a linha pessoalmente, e como o Professor Dumbledore acredita que ele não convenceu um colega mais velho a fazer isso por ele, decerto isto deveria bastar para todos nós!**

Snape revirou os olhos. Essa era a famosa lógica Grifinória. Por que fazer uma investigação sobre um assunto que dizia sobre 3 países? Não era muito melhor acreditar na suposição de alguém que não tinha nem uma teoria formada, só porque essa pessoa era Dumbledore? Francamente.

 **Ela lançou um olhar muito zangado ao Professor Snape.**

Snape nunca sentiu uma indiferença maior na vida dele. Se Minerva quisesse ficar irritada só por isso, que ficasse.

 **— Sr. Crouch... Sr. Bagman — começou Karkaroff, a voz mais uma vez untuosa —, os senhores são os nossos... Hum... Juizes objetivos. Certamente os senhores concordarão que isto é extremamente irregular?**

\- Acho que ninguém pode discordar disso - falou Neville.

 **Bagman enxugou o rosto redondo e infantil com o lenço e olhou para o Sr. Crouch, que estava parado fora do círculo das chamas da lareira, o rosto semi-oculto pelas sombras. Parecia um pouco sobrenatural, a obscuridade fazia-o parecer muito mais velho, emprestando-lhe quase uma aparência de caveira.**

\- Um contraste perfeito - resmungou Ron.

 **Quando falou, porém, foi em seu tom habitualmente seco.**

 **— Devemos obedecer ao regulamento e o regulamento diz claramente que as pessoas cujos nomes saírem do _Cálice de Fogo_ devem competir no torneio.**

\- Claro que uma questão tão complexa pode ser resolvida assim - falou Frank secamente - Não há nenhuma diferença ou injustiça.

 **— Bom, Barty conhece os regulamentos de trás para diante — disse Bagman, sorrindo, e se voltou para Karkaroff e Madame Maxime como se o assunto estivesse definitivamente encerrado.**

\- Ele é mais burro que parece - disse Ginny.

 **— Eu insisto em tornar a submeter os nomes do restante dos meus alunos -disse Karkaroff. Ele agora deixara de lado seu tom untuoso e o sorriso. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão realmente feia. — Vocês prepararão novamente o _Cálice de Fogo_ e continuaremos a depositar nomes até cada escola ter dois campeões. Seria o justo, Dumbledore.**

\- Nunca achei que diria isso, mas concordo com Karkaroff - disse Sirius. Isso resolveria os problemas.

 **— Mas Karkaroff, a coisa não funciona assim — comentou Bagman. — O _Cálice de Fogo_ se apagou, e não voltará a arder até o inicio do próximo torneio...**

\- Então que use outra coisa, ora - sugeriu Alex.

 **— ... No qual Durmstrang, com toda a certeza, não irá competir! — explodiu Karkaroff — Depois de tantas reuniões e negociações e tantos compromissos, eu não esperava que acontecesse uma coisa desta natureza! Tenho até vontade de me retirar agora mesmo!**

\- Seria uma crise internacional - falou Dorcas.

\- E eu seria a causa - resmungou Harry.

\- Não, claro que não - falou Lily.

\- Seria assim que os jornais veriam.

 **— Uma ameaça inútil, Karkaroff — rosnou uma voz próxima à porta. — Você não pode abandonar o seu campeão agora. Ele tem que competir. Todos têm que competir. Um ato contratual mágico, conforme disse Dumbledore. Conveniente, não é mesmo?**

\- Eu diria estupidez - falou Frank.

 **Moody acabara de entrar na sala. Encaminhou-se, mancando, até a lareira, e a cada passo que dava, ouvia-se uma batidinha.**

 **— Conveniente? — perguntou Karkaroff. — Receio não estar entendendo, Moody.**

 **Harry percebeu que o bruxo tentava parecer desdenhoso, como se não valesse a pena dar atenção ao que Moody dissera, mas suas mãos o traíam, tinham se fechado em punhos.**

\- Perceptivo você.

 **— Não mesmo? — perguntou Moody em voz alta. — É muito simples Karkaroff. Alguém depositou o nome de Harry naquele cálice sabendo que o garoto teria que competir se saísse o seu nome.**

Regulus engoliu em seco. A situação de Harry estava pior do que ele pensava e ele temia o que esse torneio ia trazer.

 **— Evidaman algém que querria oferrecer a Hogwarts duas oporrtunidades de vancerr! — comentou Madame Maxime.**

\- Claro - Lily revirou os olhos.

 **— Eu concordo, Madame Maxime — disse Karkaroff, com uma reverência. –Vou reclamar com o Ministério da Magia e a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos...**

 **— Se alguém tem razão para reclamar é o Potter — rosnou Moody —, mas... O que é engraçado... Não estou ouvindo ele dizer uma única palavra...**

\- Eu não tinha a chance de falar.

 **— Por que ele irria reclamar? — disse Fleur Delacour de repente, batendo o pé. — Ele tam a chance de competirr, não é? Durrante semanas vivemos a esperrança de serr escolhidos! A honrra de nossas escolas! Mil _galeões_ de prrêmio, é uma chance pela qual muita jante morrerria!**

\- Uma pena que não Harry - falou Ginny.

 **— Talvez alguém tenha esperança de que Harry morra — disse Moody, com um leve vestígio de rosnado na voz.**

\- Novidade - resmungou Harry.

Lily fez uma careta, sentindo-se triste. Ela só queria paz para Harry.

 **Seguiu-se um silêncio extremamente tenso às suas palavras.**

\- É fácil fofocar sobre mim, mas ninguém quer admitir que estão querendo me matar - resmungou Harry.

 **Ludo Bagman, que parecia de fato muito ansioso, balançou-se nervoso e disse:**

 **— Moody, meu caro... Que coisa para você dizer!**

 **— Todos sabemos que o Professor Moody considera a manhã perdida se não descobrir seis conspirações para assassiná-lo antes do almoço — disse Karkaroff em voz alta. — Pelo visto, agora está ensinando a seus alunos o medo de serem assassinados, também. Uma estranha qualidade para um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Dumbledore, mas com toda a certeza você tem suas razões.**

\- Muito fácil ele dizer isso - falou Ron.

 **— Será que estou imaginando coisas? Vendo coisas? — rosnou Moody. — Foi um bruxo ou uma bruxa habilitada que pôs o nome do garoto naquele cálice...**

 **— Ah, que prrova há disso? — exclamou Madame Maxime, erguendo as enormes mãos.**

\- Que provas vocês tem de qualquer coisa? - reclamou Josh - Parece que adultos perto de vocês sempre são burros, Harry.

 **— Porque enganou um objeto mágico de grande poder! — disse Moody. — Seria preciso um Feitiço para confundir excepcionalmente forte para mistificar aquele cálice a ponto de fazê-lo esquecer que apenas três escolas competem no torneio... Estou imaginando que alguém tenha inscrito Potter em uma quarta escola, para garantir que ele fosse o único de sua categoria...**

\- Mas não é só porque tem um grande poder que automaticamente é um adulto - falou Hermione.

Harry sentia-se enjoado em ver como "Moody" discutira abertamente como ele colocara o nome dele.

 **— Você parece ter pensado muito no assunto — disse Karkaroff com frieza —,**

Harry riu. Que ironia que Karkaroff estivesse certo.

 **e não deixa de ser uma teoria criativa, embora, é claro, eu tenha ouvido dizer que recentemente você meteu na cabeça que um dos seus presentes de aniversário continha um ovo de basilisco ardilosamente disfarçado e o fez em pedaços antes de se dar conta de que era um relógio de viajem. Então você compreenderá se não o levarmos inteiramente a serio...**

\- Uma coisa não tem a ver com a outra - falou Neville, pensando em Luna. Muitas vezes ela acertava, mas as pessoas não a levavam a sério, por ser, bem, ela.

 **— Há pessoas que usam ocasiões inocentes em proveito próprio — retrucou Moody num tom ameaçador. — o meu trabalho é pensar como os bruxos das trevas pensariam, Karkaroff, como você deve se lembrar...**

\- Isso não vai ser bonito - falou Fred.

 **— Alastor! — exclamou Dumbledore em tom de aviso. Harry se perguntou por um momento com quem ele estaria falando, mas logo percebeu que " _Mad-Eye"_ não poderia ser o verdadeiro nome de Moody.**

\- Nenhuma mãe é louca a este ponto - falou Lene.

 **Este se calou, embora ainda observasse Karkaroff com satisfação, o rosto de Karkaroff estava em brasa.**

 **— Como foi que essa situação surgiu, não sabemos — disse Dumbledore dirigindo-se às pessoas reunidas na sala. — Parece-me, no entanto, que não temos alternativa alguma senão aceitá-la. Os dois, Cedric e Harry, foram escolhidos para competir no torneio. E, portanto, é o que farão...**

Regulus franziu a sobrancelha. Parecia que Dumbledore não queria pensar no assunto. Com certeza, com tempo ele poderia encontrar uma solução um pouco melhor? Como uma forma de desclassificar Harry?

 **— Ah, mas Dumbly-dorr...**

 **— Minha cara Madame Maxime, se a senhora tiver uma alternativa, ficarei encantado em ouvi-la.**

 **Dumbledore aguardou, mas Madame Maxime não disse nada, apenas o fitou de cara amarrada. E não foi a única, tampouco. Snape parecia furioso, Karkaroff, lívido. Bagman, porém, parecia bastante excitado.**

\- Bom que alguém esteja do seu lado - falou Remus - Bagman não é o melhor, mas...

 **— Bom, vamos agilizar isso, então? — disse, esfregando as mãos e sorrindo para os presentes. — Temos que dar nossas instruções aos campeões, não é mesmo? Barty, quer fazer as honras da casa? — O Sr. Crouch pareceu despertar de um profundo devaneio.**

 **— Sim — disse ele —, instruções. E... A primeira tarefa...**

 **Encaminhou-se, então, para a claridade das chamas. De perto, Harry achou que ele parecia estar passando mal. Havia sombras escuras sob seus olhos e sua pele enrugada tinha uma aparência frágil que lembrava papel, traços que não estavam ali durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.**

\- Estranho - falou Alice, pensativa.

 **— A primeira tarefa destina-se a testar o arrojo dos campeões — disse ele a Harry, Cedric, Fleur e Krum —, por isso não vamos lhes dizer qual é. A coragem diante do desconhecido é uma qualidade importante em um bruxo... Muito importante...**

 **— A primeira tarefa terá lugar, em vinte e quatro de novembro, perante os demais estudantes e a banca de juizes. É proibido aos campeões pedirem aos seus professores, ou aceitarem deles, ajuda de qualquer tipo para realizar as tarefas do torneio. Os campeões enfrentarão o primeiro desafio armados apenas de varinhas. Receberão informações sobre a segunda tarefa quando a primeira estiver concluída. Por força da natureza árdua e demorada do torneio, os campeões estão dispensados dos exames do fim do ano letivo.**

Harry revirou os olhos. É, todas as regras foram seguidas, com certeza...

\- Pelo menos uma coisa boa - falou James.

\- Horrível - falou Lily - Ele vai estudar o ano inteiro e não vai ter a chance de provar?

\- Tudo bem, mãe - Harry sorriu.

 **O Sr. Crouch virou-se para encarar Dumbledore.**

 **— Acho que é só isso, não é, Alvo?**

 **— Acho que sim — respondeu Dumbledore,**

\- Simples.

 **que observava o Sr. Crouch com uma leve preocupação. — Você tem certeza de que não quer pernoitar em Hogwarts, Barty?**

 **— Não, Dumbledore, preciso voltar ao Ministério. Estamos passando um momento muito movimentado e muito difícil... Deixei o jovem Weatherby responsável pelo departamento... Muito entusiasmado... Um pouquinho demais, para dizer a verdade...**

Os gêmeos estavam vermelhos de tanto rir.

\- Nosso orgulho! - ironizaram - Weatherby...

 **— Você vai pelo menos tomar um drinque antes de partir? — convidou Dumbledore.**

 **— Vamos, Barty, eu vou ficar! — disse Bagman animado.**

\- Acho que isso o desincentivou mais ainda - falou Ron.

 **— As coisas estão acontecendo em Hogwarts agora, sabe, está muito mais excitante aqui do que no escritório!**

 **— Acho que não, Ludo — respondeu Crouch, com um toque de sua antiga impaciência.**

 **— Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, um último drinque antes de nos recolhermos? — perguntou Dumbledore.**

 **Mas Madame Maxime já passara um braço pelos ombros de Fleur e a conduzia rapidamente para fora da sala. Harry ouviu as duas conversarem muito depressa em francês, ao atravessarem o Salão Principal. Karkaroff fez sinal para Krum e eles, também, agitados, saíram em silencio.**

\- É, acho que a diplomacia está indo mal - falou Lily.

 **— Harry, Cedric, sugiro que vocês vão se deitar — disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para os dois. — Tenho certeza de que Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa estão aguardando vocês para comemorar e seria uma pena privar seus colegas desta excelente desculpa para fazerem muito barulho e confusão.**

Regulus revirou os olhos.

 _Uma pena que nem todo mundo queria comemorar,_ pensou Harry.

 **Harry olhou para Cedric, que concordou com a cabeça, e juntos saíram da sala.**

 **O Salão Principal agora estava deserto; as velas já estavam pequenas, dando aos sorrisos serrilhados das abóboras um ar misterioso e bruxuleante.**

 **— Então — disse Cedric com um sorrisinho. — Vamos jogar um contra o outro novamente!**

 **— Acho que sim — respondeu Harry. Na realidade ele não conseguiu pensar no que dizer. Dentro de sua cabeça parecia haver uma desordem total, como se o seu cérebro tivesse sido saqueado.**

\- Muita coisa para processar - falou Neville com simpatia.

 **— Então... Me conta... — disse Cedric, quando chegaram ao saguão de entrada, que estava agora iluminado por archotes, na ausência do _Cálice de Fogo_. — No duro, como foi que você conseguiu inscrever seu nome?**

 **— Não inscrevi — disse Harry erguendo os olhos para o colega. — Não pus o meu nome lá. Falei a verdade.**

 **— Ah... Tá — respondeu Cedric. Harry percebeu que Cedric não acreditara nele. — Bom... A gente se vê, então!**

Harry sentiu seu coração batendo dolorosamente. Era uma tortura ouvir sobre Cedric.

\- Pelo menos ele foi amigável - falou Lene. Ela gostava de Cedric.

 **Em vez de subir a escadaria de mármore, Cedric rumou para a porta à direita. Harry ficou parado escutando-o descer os degraus de pedra, depois, lentamente, começou a subir os de mármore.**

 **Será que mais alguém além de Ron e Hermione acreditaria nele ou iriam todos pensar que se inscrevera no torneio? Contudo, como é que alguém podia pensar uma coisa dessas, quando ele ia enfrentar competidores que tinham mais três anos de educação mágica — quando ia enfrentar tarefas que não somente pareciam perigosas, mas que deveriam ser executadas diante de centenas de pessoas? E, ele pensara nisso... Devaneara sobre isso... Mas fora brincadeirinha, verdade, uma espécie de sonho descomprometido... Jamais considerara seriamente se inscrever, verdade...**

Sirius sentia o impulso de gritar com Harry e fazê-lo entender que isso não importava, de uma forma ou de outra, ele teria que participar do torneio. Mas não ia adiantar, isso fora há anos.

 **Mas alguém considerara isso... Alguém quisera vê-lo no torneio, e tomara providências para tanto. Por quê? Para lhe fazer um gosto? Tinha a impressão que não...**

James sentiu pena do filho. Devia ser péssimo todo ano tentar descobrir quem estava querendo matá-lo.

 **Para vê-lo fazer papel de bobo? Bom, provavelmente ia ter o seu desejo satisfeito... Mas, para vê-lo morto? Moody estaria agindo com a sua paranóia habitual? Alguém não poderia ter posto o nome de Harry no _Cálice de Fogo_ de brincadeira, para pregar uma peça? Será que alguém queria realmente vê-lo morto?**

 **Essa pergunta Harry pôde responder na hora. Sim, alguém queria vê-lo morto, alguém queria vê-lo morto desde que tinha um ano de idade... Lord Voldemort.**

 _A resposta mais óbvia é a resposta,_ pensou Harry.

\- Não pode ser - falou Dorcas assustada.

 **Mas como é que o bruxo conseguira providenciar para que o nome de Harry fosse posto no _Cálice de Fogo_? Estava supostamente muito longe, em algum país distante, escondido, sozinho... Fraco e impotente...**

 _Mas Voldemort surgiu do nada,_ pensou Alex. Ele é capaz de se reerguer.

 **No entanto naquele sonho que tivera, pouco antes de acordar com a cicatriz doendo, Voldemort não estava sozinho... Estava falando com Rabicho... Conspirando para matar Harry...**

\- Talvez não tenha sido um sonho - sugeriu Lene hesitantemente. Era uma hipótese perigosa, mas não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça.

 **Harry levou um choque ao se descobrir diante da Mulher Gorda. Mal reparara aonde seus pés o levavam. Foi também uma surpresa ver que ela não estava sozinha na moldura. A bruxa encarquilhada, que passara para o quadro vizinho quando ele fora se reunir aos campeões na sala embaixo, agora estava sentada, toda cheia de si, ao lado da Mulher Gorda. Devia ter corrido pelos forros de todos os quadros de setes escadas para chegar ali antes dele. As duas, ela e a Mulher Gorda, o miravam com o maior interesse.**

 **— Ora muito bem — disse a Mulher Gorda —, Violeta acaba de me contar tudo. Então quem foi afinal o escolhido para campeão da escola?**

 **— _Asnice_ — disse Harry sem emoção.**

 **— Certamente que não é! — protestou a bruxa pálida, indignada.**

 **— Não, não, Vi, é a senha — explicou a Mulher Gorda para acalmá-la, e rodou nas dobradiças para deixar Harry entrar na sala comunal.**

\- Até os quadros são fofoqueiros.

 **O estardalhaço que feriu os ouvidos de Harry quando o retrato girou quase o derrubou de costas. A próxima coisa de que teve consciência foi que estava sendo arrastado para dentro da sala por uns doze pares de mãos, diante dos alunos da Grifinória em peso, que gritavam, aplaudiam e assobiavam.**

 **— Devia ter nos avisado de que tinha se inscrito! — berrou Fred parecia meio aborrecido e meio impressionado.**

\- Eu estava os dois - admitiu. Claro que estava orgulho por Harry, mas queria ter tido a chance.

 **— Como foi que você fez isso, sem ficar barbudo? Genial — rugiu George.**

Harry sorriu. Os gêmeos sempre foram bons com ele.

 **— Não fiz — disse Harry. — Não sei como foi que...**

 **Mas Angelina agora se atirava em cima dele.**

Sirius fez uma cara maliciosa. Harry revirou os olhos.

 **— Ah, se não pôde ser eu, pelo menos foi alguém da Grifinória...**

\- Diggory ignorado com sucesso - falou Frank.

 **— Você vai poder dar o troco ao Diggory por aquela última partida de Quadribol, Harry! — gritou a voz fina de Katie Bell, outra artilheira da Grifinória.**

\- Porque é isso que importa.

 **— Temos comida, Harry, venha comer alguma coisa...**

 **— Não estou com fome, comi bastante no banquete...**

 **Mas ninguém quis ouvir falar de sua falta de apetite, ninguém quis saber que ele não pusera o nome no _Cálice de Fogo_ , ninguém parecia ter notado que ele não estava com a menor disposição de comemorar... Lee Jordan desencavara uma bandeira da Grifinória em algum lugar, e insistia em enrolá-la em Harry como uma capa.**

\- Desculpe, Harry, estávamos felizes por você - falou Neville, culpado.

\- Tudo bem, Neville, não tinha como vocês saberem - disse Harry.

 **Harry não conseguiu fugir; sempre que tentava escapulir até a escada dos dormitórios, os colegas à sua volta cerravam fileiras e o forçavam a aceitar mais uma cerveja amanteigada, metendo salgadinhos e amendoins nas mãos dele... Todos queriam saber como é que ele fizera aquilo, como ludibriara a linha etária de Dumbledore e conseguira depositar o nome no _Cálice de Fogo_...**

 **— Não fui eu — repetia ele sem parar —, não sei como foi que aconteceu.**

\- Na verdade, ainda estou processando - acrescentou.

 **Mas pela pouca atenção que os colegas lhe davam, os protestos do garoto não faziam a menor diferença.**

 **— Estou cansado! — berrou ele finalmente depois de quase meia hora. — Não, é sério, George, vou me deitar...**

\- Foi mal, Harry - pediu o ruivo.

\- Nada.

 **A coisa que ele mais queria era encontrar Ron e Hermione para buscar um pouco de sanidade, mas nenhum dos dois parecia estar na sala comunal.**

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam culpados.

 **Insistindo que precisava dormir, e quase achatando os irmãozinhos Creevey quando tentaram desviá-lo ao pé da escada, Harry conseguiu se livrar de todo mundo e subiu para o dormitório o mais depressa que pôde.**

\- Vai que alguém mudava de ideia - falou assustado.

 **Para seu grande alívio, encontrou Ron, ainda vestido, deitado na cama de um dormitório em que não havia mais ninguém. Ele ergueu os olhos quando Harry entrou batendo a porta.**

 **— Por onde você andou? — perguntou Harry.**

 **— Ah, olá — respondeu Ron.**

 **Sorria, mas parecia um sorriso muito estranho e tenso.**

Ron sentia-se imensamente culpado e estava com vergonha da cena que leriam agora.

 **Harry, de repente, se deu conta de que ainda vestia a bandeira vermelha da Grifinória que Lee amarrara nele. Apressou-se em despi-la, mas o nó estava muito apertado. Ron continuou deitado na cama sem se mexer, apreciando os esforços de Harry para retirar a bandeira.**

\- Inútil - resmungou Ginny.

 **— Então — disse ele, quando Harry finalmente conseguiu remover e atirar a bandeira a um canto. — Meus parabéns.**

 **— Que é que você quer dizer com parabéns? — perguntou Harry encarando-o.**

 **Decididamente havia alguma coisa esquisita no jeito com que Ron sorria, parecia mais uma careta.**

Ginny colocou a mão na testa, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

 **— Bom... Ninguém mais conseguiu atravessar a linha etária. Nem mesmo Fred e George. Que foi que você usou, a Capa da Invisibilidade?**

\- O Torneio não seria enganado por algo tão simples.

 **— A Capa da Invisibilidade não teria me ajudado a atravessar aquela linha — disse Harry lentamente.**

 **— Ah, certo. Achei que você teria me contado se fosse a capa... Porque ela poderia cobrir nós dois, não é mesmo? Mas você encontrou outro jeito, não foi?**

\- Parece que você passou bastante tempo pensando nisso - falou Regulus friamente. Não gostava de onde isso estava indo.

 **— Escuta aqui. Eu não depositei meu nome naquele cálice. Deve ter sido outra pessoa.**

 **Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

 **— Por que alguém faria uma coisa dessas?**

 **— Não sei. — Harry achou que seria muito melodramático dizer para me matar.**

Alice revirou os olhos, o que isso importava quando era a verdade?

 **Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas tão alto que elas correram o risco de desaparecer sob seus cabelos.**

 **— Tudo bem, a mim você pode contar a verdade. Se você não quer que o resto do pessoal saiba, ótimo, mas não sei por que está se dando ao trabalho de mentir, você nem ficou mal por isso, não é? A amiga da Mulher Gorda, a tal da Violeta, já contou a todo mundo que Dumbledore vai deixar você competir. Mil _galeões_ de prêmio, hein? E nem vai precisar prestar os exames de fim de ano...**

\- É, bem divertido - falou Regulus secamente.

 **— Eu não pus o meu nome naquele cálice! — disse Harry começando a se aborrecer.**

\- Oh, não - falou Lily, não queria presenciar (indiretamente) uma briga entre os dois.

 **— Ah, tá — retorquiu Ron com o mesmíssimo tom cético de Cedric. — Só que ainda hoje de manhã você disse que teria posto à noite passada sem que ninguém o visse... Eu não sou burro, sabe?**

 **— Pois está parecendo — disse Harry com rispidez.**

\- HARRY! - gritou Lily na mesma hora que Hermione gritava: - RON!

\- Vocês parecem duas crianças birrentas - falou Sirius.

Remus olhou despontado para Ron. Ele devia saber que Harry não mentiria para ele, embora o Potter também não estivesse lidando da melhor forma.

 **— Ah, é? — respondeu Ron, mas agora não havia nenhum vestígio de sorriso em seu rosto amarelo ou de qualquer cor. — Você está querendo se deitar, Harry, imagino que vai precisar se levantar cedo amanhã para a sessão de fotografias, ou seja, lá o que for.**

\- Não acredito que você disse isso, Ron Weasley - falou Ginny. O mundo inteiro sabia o quanto Harry odiava a própria fama.

\- Isso não importa agora - falou Harry. Já era besteira.

 **E fechou com força as cortinas em torno de sua cama de colunas, deixando Harry parado ali à porta, encarando as cortinas de veludo vinho, que agora escondiam uma das poucas pessoas que ele contara que fosse acreditar nele.**

\- Você parece péssimo - comentou Josh.

\- Eu estava - concordou Harry.


End file.
